Setting It All Up
by NoelleSeven
Summary: Will geeky Edward ever be able to talk to his crush, star volleyball player Bella Swan? Maybe his online friend can help... Now expanded into a story AH/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine...Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I'm just playing with them.**

**This is a one-shot I wrote for the Writer's Coffee Shop Sport of Love challenge. It won first place in the popular vote for the Decaf category. Enjoy. I'm thinking of expanding it into a story.**

**

* * *

**

**Setting It All Up**

"Five dollars."

The lone bill was thrust forcefully into my hand as the big brute continued his conversation with his ice queen girlfriend. Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale…the school's king and queen. He was the star football player and she was the head cheerleader…and both were complete douchebags to me. Behind them I saw Jasper Whitlock and Alice Brandon whispering to each other and smiling. I cleared my throat to get the big bear and goldilocks to move along. I received a glare for my efforts.

"What's your problem Cullen?" Rosalie sneered. She snapped up the two water bottles and hot dog, immediately passing them off to Emmett.

"He's such a freak…" I heard her say, as she turned away with Emmett and walking towards the bleachers.

Jasper and Alice were at least nicer. Jasper was in my history class, and despite being a part of the "popular" group, he was nice to me in class. Then again, I didn't see him talk to many people besides Alice. Alice it seems, talks to anyone. She sits next to me in English and Science.

"Hey Edward," Alice smiled, "Jazz and I will take two bottles of water and two hot dogs."

"Su-sure…" I stuttered out. I didn't like speaking to people, but my father told me if I wanted to be a doctor I better damn well get used to it. I had no problem talking to my parents or other adults. It was people my own age that I couldn't talk to.

"Edward, did you do the reading for English yet?"

I nodded as I collected their order, and Alice went right on talking.

"I wasn't planning on doing it until Sunday since I thought Bella…"

I immediately tuned her out. Usually I listen to her as she yammers on in class while she's sitting next to me, but Alice had mentioned _her_. Isabella Swan…the girl I fell in love with on her first day here in Forks, and loved from afar for the last 3 years. Bella was absolutely beautiful. Her skin was pale and absolutely flawless. The color of her hair was something like mahogany, the reds and browns dancing together in the sunlight. Her lips were plump and full and often the star of my dreams both in class and at home in my bed. It was her eyes that did me in though. Deep, chocolate brown pools that I wish I could just drown in like that fat kid in "Charlie & the Chocolate Factory". That was everything about her that I noticed on her first day.

Before she grew curves and became one of the stars of the school's volleyball team.

She was the reason I got this job manning the refreshment stand at home games in the first place. From here I could see the game and didn't have to worry about anyone bothering me while I watched Bella from afar. While I sat here by myself, no one considered me a freak, no one made fun of me…no one told me I didn't have a chance in hell with Bella Swan. I've only ever had one class with her, and that was Chemistry in our sophomore year, and she was my lab partner. She probably thought I was a freak because I couldn't talk to her. She intimidated me so badly! She would just sit there and smile softly at me, and do whatever lab we were working on. We never talked about anything…well, she would ask me questions that I stupidly just answered with a nod or shake of my head. I never had a class with her again.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice Alice and Jasper leave, and saw that the teams had finished warming up and the game was going to start. I had a side view of the court and the team's bench was opposite of me. I immediately found Bella, the number 17 in yellow on the back of her blue jersey. I decided long ago that one of the best parts about volleyball was their uniform. Blue spandex shorts, and either a blue or white sleeveless top that hugged Bella's upper half like a second skin. It displayed every single one of her curves that I adored.

_Careful Cullen…you might be alone back here but let's not get a hard on right now…_

I shook my head and tried to focus on something other than curves. She was the setter for the team, and once I found out freshman year that she played, I learned everything I could about the sport. Apparently being a setter required not only being physically fast, but also fast thinking. Bella was short, maybe 5'4" I'd say, but she made up for it with an impressive vertical jump. In last week's game, she blocked one of the hitters on the other team by herself. The smile that lit up her face as she celebrated was absolutely beautiful.

They were playing a team from Port Angeles tonight. Bella was the starting setter and I could hear her shouting out plays and directing the team. It was completely different from the soft voice that had once asked me if she was adding the correct amount of chloride to our chemistry lab assignment.

It was now the third set of the game and our team was going to win. There was a time out and I saw Bella drinking from a water bottle and talking to Angela Webber. Angela was quite tall and one of the team's middle blockers. Just as I was beginning to imagine what Bella's lips would feel like, her eyes flicked over and locked with mine. I quickly looked away and fumbled around trying to look busy, but ended up knocking the box of candy in front of me onto the ground. Mike Newton and his football gang snickered as they walked by.

"What a loser…"

When I looked up after picking up the candy bars, the teams were heading back out onto the court, and I notice that Bella's gaze was focused on Newton and his friends as they climbed up the bleachers. She was frowning. I sighed…I bet she was dating one of them. I started to clean up the refreshment stand as the referee blew the whistle for the game to start. There wasn't much for me to do. I bent down to put the candy back into the larger box we kept everything stored in and as I stood back up I heard someone scream, "watch out", but it was too late.

The ball hit me smack in the face and sent my glasses flying and crashing to the ground. My hand immediately flew up to my face as I heard laughter coming from all around.

_Seriously? You people think that was funny?_

My vision was blurry as I bent down to pick up my glasses. I sighed. One of the lenses had cracked when they hit the floor. When I turned back to the court, someone was jogging over, and there was no mistaking who was running over to retrieve the ball. Even my blurry vision couldn't stop me from seeing that it was Bella.

I quickly fumbled around with my glasses, but that caused the lens to fall out completely from the frame. I shoved them on my face anyway and heard more laughter coming from the stands. I couldn't stop my cheeks from turning red as Bella stopped in front of the stand. From the one good side of my glasses, I could see that she was frowning.

"Are you okay Edward?" She asked softly.

"I…I…." Was all I was able to stutter out.

"Cullen you're such a loser!" Mike Newton shouted from the bleachers. The crowds of Forks high students around him erupted in laughter. Bella was probably laughing right along with the rest of them. I didn't even bother to look at her as I turned and scurried out of the gym as quick as I could. Their laughter rang out behind me as I ran out towards the parking lot, tripping as I made it to the door of my car. I peeled out of there so fast it was amazing I didn't get into an accident.

"You're such an idiot Cullen!" I shouted to myself as I sped towards home. I was frustrated beyond belief. Fed up with my life and fed up with my ability to just freaking man up and act like a normal human being around my peers! My fingers gripped the steering wheel tighter as I turned up the dirt road to my home. Eight more months of this crap and then I'd be away from Forks, and away from the people, that for whatever reason, decided that I was the most uncool kid in school.

_But then you'd be away from Bella._

"I don't care!" I shouted into my car. It's not like she would ever miss me. Her best friends were Alice and Angela, both a part of the "popular" crew. Mike Newton was probably her boyfriend, seeing as he was always hanging around her and she was upset tonight when he arrived late to the game. Bella was one of the most popular girls in school…and there was no way she'd ever fall for the kid in the thick black glasses.

My parents weren't home when I pulled into the garage. I vaguely remembered something about a hospital fundraiser in Port Angeles tonight. Sighing, I trudged my way up the stairs to my room on the third floor of our home. I guess being the only child of an in-demand interior designer and a world-class surgeon had its perks. I was never left wanting, and the entire third floor was mine.

Standing in front of my mirror in the bathroom, I could almost see why the students of Forks decided I was such a loser. My pathetic excuse for glasses still hung on my face. The untamable mop of bronze hair looked like chaos on top of my head. My boring green eyes, my deathly pale skin…it didn't help matters that I was wearing a white polo shirt with a blue sweater vest over it and khaki pants. I was tall at 6'1", and my lanky body almost drowned in my attire. I looked like your stereotypical nerd. I sighed and peeled off the sweater vest, tossing it into my hamper. Grudgingly I put on my contacts because I couldn't see out of one side of my glasses. In hindsight, driving home like that was probably one of the dumbest things I could've done. The last thing I needed would have been getting pulled over by Chief Swan.

After a quick shower I threw on some flannel pajama pants and the Seattle Mariners shirt my Grandpa bought me. I hated sports, and unfortunately my Grandpa never caught on to that fact. He was still holding onto the hope that his only grandchild, a male at that, would someday be as great of an athlete as he had once been, thriving on the thrill of competition. My idea of competition consisted of a good game of slayer while playing "Halo". Or maybe bowling on the Wii. Video games were like sports right? It took a lot of practice to master the skill of playing the game…and there was some eye/hand coordination involved. P.E. class was like pure torture for me, and fortunately I got that out of the way in my first two years of high school.

My X-Box came to life and I sighed heavily, knowing my friend would not be on tonight. I didn't know who she was, but Vbp913 was like my online soul mate. We had been playing as a team for months now, and we even chatted on instant messenger on the computer now, using the same screen names. She and I had planned out dates every week to play together and chat online. Every Saturday at 8pm, we signed in on X-Box Live to play a few rounds of "Halo" before signing off and chatting on the computer for a bit. We had each other's backs when we played and supported each other throughout the game.

My screen name was EMC2. I left out the "A" from my initials, liking that my SN would look like Albert Einstein's famous formula without it. I called Vbp913 by "V" and she called me "E". We both had the headsets for the X-Box and used those to communicate while we played. Even though it wasn't the best sound quality, she had one of the most attractive voices I had ever heard. I had no problem communicating with her when we were playing.

Just as I finished a round of "Halo", I saw that Vbp913 signed on. As quickly as she signed on, she immediately signed off. I frowned and quickly woke up my computer, wanting to see if she was online. Sure enough, she signed on. I was about to type her a message, but she beat me to it.

Vbp913: Hey E

EMC2: Hey V. How come you signed off X-Box?

Vbp913: Wanted to see if you were on.

EMC2: Then why'd you sign off?

Vbp913: I was hoping you'd magically read my mind and sign on here instead :-P

EMC2: Well, here I am. What's up? Rough week?

We always chatted about our school weeks, but never revealed private information about ourselves. We did both reveal however, that we were high school seniors. After being paired together numerous times while playing "Halo" online, V sent me a private message asking if I had instant messenger on my computer. That was how it all started. At first we would chat about "Halo" and other games, but slowly we began to branch out into other favorite topics. She didn't like to watch sports, her favorite TV show is " the Big Bang Theory", her favorite superhero is Superman, and her favorite movies are "Lord of the Rings" and "Star Wars". She liked everything that I did. Whoever V was, she was like my perfect woman. But she was someone I met online…and there was no way, no matter how perfect I thought she was, that I was going to suggest we meet. Not only was there a possibility that V could turn out to be a middle-aged man, but she was pinning over someone else, just like I was pinning over Bella. We often talked about our unrequited loves as well. We didn't only have each other's backs when it came to "Halo".

Vbp913: Had a run in with Clark Kent. :- (

"Clark Kent" was her code name for the guy she was pinning over. I called Bella "Amidala" because I thought Natalie Portman was hot in "Star Wars".

EMC2: What happened?

Vbp913: I was just trying to make sure he was okay after an accident and he just looked at me like he hated me and ran away from me. I'm starting to think that I was right sophomore year and that he really does hate me.

EMC2: I'm sure that's not it

Vbp913: It must be! I've tried to be nice to him, I've tried to talk to him…he never says anything to me! I'm ready to give up. :- (

EMC2: Well…I'm pretty sure Amidala doesn't like me back either.

Vbp913: Oh no. :- ( What happened?

EMC2: Just showed her what a total loser I am. While I'm sure Clark didn't actually run away from you, I really did run away from Amidala.

Vbp913: YOU'RE NOT A LOSER! And why did you run away?

EMC2: It was at school, people were making fun of me, she was there, she probably laughed at me too, and I ran away.

Vbp913: Well screw those people! I hate people who think they're awesome just because they're "popular" and that means they can treat people like crap.

EMC2: Well, only 8 more months to put up with this.

Vbp913: Yeah. Don't worry, I got your back E. :-D

My eyes were starting to droop as I looked at my screen and my contacts were starting to hurt my eyes. I never wore them unless absolutely necessary…and I found that to be never. Deciding it would probably be better to sign off, I bid goodnight to my online friend and went to bed. My sad thought before I drifted off was that V was the best friend that I had…the only friend that I had.

The next morning I grumbled the whole time as I put my contacts on and set out to Port Angeles to get a new pair of glasses. Without my glasses, it felt like I was naked as I walked up the street to the ophthalmologist's office. My day was beginning to look worse as they told me they had to order me a new set of frames and the frames would take a week to get here. Add that to the lenses that were going to take two weeks to come in from Seattle, and I was looking at having to wear my contacts for two weeks. I couldn't wait to hear what the kids would say when freaky Cullen showed up without his glasses. I was muttering and grumbling to myself as I marched back up the street. Deciding that I might as well make the drive to Port Angeles worth something, I ducked into the used book store that was near my car.

The smell of used books was somewhat comforting. I was in all AP classes this year and reading for leisure was something I hadn't gotten to do much of since school started.

_Oh who are you kidding? You spend all your free time playing and chatting with V!_

Well…that wasn't a lie. I was happy knowing that today was Saturday, and that meant V and I had a date tonight. I was rounding the corner of one of the tall shelves of books when someone ran straight into my chest. Instinctively, my hands shot out to steady the person and my hands felt like sparks where flying under them as I gripped the person shoulders. When I looked down, I immediately pulled them back as if I got burned.

"Edward! I'm so…sorry…"

I just stared wide eyed at Bella Swan. She was standing there in a grey hoodie and jeans, her hair piled up in a ponytail on top of her head. She stared back at me, unblinking, as her mouth hung open slightly. Quickly she shook her head and blinked, her cheeks turning pink as she looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry Edward. I should've watched where I was going."

_TALK TO HER YOU IDIOT!_

"Um…it's okay…" I said softly. At least I could tell V that I managed to say two and a half words to Bella.

I was somewhat startled when Bella looked up at me with a smiling face.

"You know, those are the first words you've ever said to me."

I couldn't help but blush and look at the ground, a small smile on my lips. She was happy that I talked to her? She smiled…that was a good thing right?

"And you have contacts. How come you don't wear them more often?"

"I don't like to…" I mumbled.

"Oh…" Bella said softly, "Well…you should. I never noticed how green your eyes are. They're very pretty."

When my head snapped up, Bella was looking down and her cheeks were now red as she bit her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry," She said, waving her hand around, "I'm sure no guy likes to hear he's pretty."

_Respond! Say something witty Cullen! Come on!_

"Uh…pretty is better than nothing?" It came out as a question more than a response.

Bella giggled and it was a beautiful sound.

"Well…your eyes are nice. I just didn't think 'nice' was a good enough description."

I blushed even further and looked down, "Thank you Bella."

"You're welcome."

We stood there in silence for a few seconds…maybe even minutes, I'm not sure. Both of us fidgeting and looking around, seemingly waiting for the other to say something.

"What-" We both blurted out at the same time, but stopped, laughing as we realized what happened.

"Go ahead Edward."

"What, um, what books are you looking for?"

I was amazed at how easy of a time I was having talking to Bella. The only other person in the store was the old man sitting up by the register. Maybe it was when the prying eyes of the Forks High popular crowd weren't around, that I felt comfortable talking to Bella.

"Nothing specific," Bella shrugged, "I just like looking in used book stores. It's cheaper and if I end up not liking the book, it's not a big loss."

I nodded, finding her logic sound.

_Finding her logic…Geez Cullen! Who do you think you are? Spock? _

"What about you?" She asked, breaking me from my mental conversation about how Zachary Quinto actually made Spock kind of cool in the 2009 version of "Star Trek."

"Um…just wanted to browse."

"Do you mind if we browse together?" She asked, the look in her eyes hopeful.

"Sure," I shrugged. Bella turned and went down the row of books to our left. I followed and tried not to think too hard about what all her smiles and hopeful looks might mean.

"What was the last great book you read?" She asked, plucking a title off the shelves and reading over the back.

"Um…I haven't read a book since August."

Bella looked up, her forehead creased, "Why?"

I picked up a random book to distract myself from staring at her. "I'm in all AP classes this semester. It hasn't left much time for reading for fun."

"Oh, that's right. Alice said you're in her Honors English class and AP Biology class."

"Er…yeah," I mumbled, wondering why I was even brought up in a conversation between her and Alice.

"So what book did you read in August?" She asked, replacing the book she was looking at on the shelf and picking up another one.

"Water for Elephants."

Bella looked up and cocked her head to the side, looking absolutely adorable as she tried to place the title.

"I haven't heard of that one," She shrugged.

"What about you?" I asked.

_High five Cullen! Way to have a normal conversation with a female your own age!_

"You're going to think I'm a dork…" Bella laughed nervously.

_Um…doubtful Bella. Very doubtful._

I gestured for her to continue.

"Well…I just re-read the Lord of the Rings trilogy and the Hobbit for the seventh time."

_Be still my beating heart! The girl likes Tolkien!_

"You're a fan of Tolkien?" I asked, my eyes wide.

Bella blushed but nodded her head, "I thought the movies were amazing as well."

"Don't tell me it's because of Orlando Bloom."

Bella's eyes snapped to mine and they seemed to blaze as she stared at me, "No! I actually appreciated the movies for the quality and the acting. The special effects were amazing and Peter Jackson did an awesome job! Everyone did an amazing job for that matter, and if you must know, Orlando Bloom is completely NOT my type!"

Bella blushed and bit her lip after her mini-rant. I was still staring at her wide eyed.

"Sorry," Bella muttered.

"Um…it's okay. So…which one was your favorite?"

And that's how my afternoon started with Bella Swan. We situated ourselves in the arm chairs in the back of the store and ended up talking for hours. We spoke about Tolkien and how there were universities that taught classes in how to speak the Elvish language he created. We talked about the classes we were taking and how she was having a hard time with math this semester. I would've offered to help her…but I couldn't take the possibility of rejection ruining what we had going here. She told me about Phoenix and how she grew up there, starting to play volleyball when she was 9-years-old. Her mom had re-married after eighth grade and decided it was best if Bella lived with her dad here in Forks. Apparently Bella's step-father was a minor league baseball player who traveled a lot.

She surprised me when she told me she was going to go to Stanford University next year. They had offered her a scholarship to play volleyball and she accepted. She just had to keep her grades up through senior year. I was surprised because Stanford was where I was planning on escaping to. They had an excellent pre-med program and my father's friend was an advisor there.

Our afternoon passed quickly, and I was pleasantly surprised that I was able to talk to Bella with ease as we sat alone in the back of the store. She was smart, funny, and just so damn nice to be around. It made me wonder how she could stand hanging around the likes of Mike Newton and Rosalie Hale. When I glanced at my watch, I gasped.

_7:15! You have a date with V at 8! And you still need to drive back to Forks!_

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, hearing my gasp.

I stood up quickly, "I uh…I didn't realize how late it was. I need to be home by eight."

Bella quickly stood up, "What time is it?"

"Seven fifteen."

"Oh my gosh!" She said frantically, "I have to go too! Uh…steak night with my Dad."

I nodded as we both headed for the front door.

"I'm down the street," Bella said as we stood out on the sidewalk.

"Oh, I'm right here," I said, gesturing at my Volvo.

"Wow…" Bella said slowly before turning back to look at me, "I had a great time talking to you today Edward."

"Uh, yeah…me too," I said back awkwardly.

Bella smiled, "Don't be afraid to say 'hi' at school."

I just nodded, knowing I probably never would be brave enough. Bella smiled and waved and made her way down the street. When she was far enough, I quickly jumped into my car and took off back to Forks like a mad man. I stumbled into my room at 7:59 and quickly turned my X-Box on. I frowned when V wasn't online yet. I decided to quickly change into some sweats before settling in to play. Amazingly, I was dressed rather normal for my adventure in Port Angeles, jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Maybe that's why Bella talked to me…I didn't look like a complete dork…

My musings were interrupted at 8:05 when V signed on. I quickly placed my head set on and greeted her.

"Hey V."

"Hey E. Sorry I'm late. Traffic problems."

"It's cool," I shrugged, as if she could see me, "Ready to play some slayer?"

"Very much. I got a lot to tell you later when we chat."

"Me too."

After several very successful campaigns together in "Halo", we both took quick bathroom breaks (and a food break for me) and switched over to chatting on the computers.

Vbp913: You go first.

EMC2: Well…I managed to have a normal conversation with Amidala today.

Vbp913: REALLY? That's great E!

EMC2: Yeah…probably won't ever happen again, but it's nice to know that I did get the chance to talk to her like a normal guy.

Vbp913: Oh E…I'm sure she'll talk to you again! You could be her Anakin!

EMC2: Doubtful…but okay. What's your news?

Vbp913: I talked to Clark Kent today. He doesn't hate me.

EMC2: I told you he wouldn't

Vbp913: Well, I told you things with Amidala would be fine too. I can imagine you being smug about this.

EMC2: Okay okay…we'll call it even. What else happened?

Vbp913: I think he might really like me. I plan to find out more next week at school.

EMC2: I'm glad for you V

Vbp913: I just hope he likes me back. :-\

EMC2: I support my girl on this one. I got your back V.

As much as it pained me to think, I was happy things seemed like they were working out for V and her Clark Kent. I would never know my online soul mate, but one of us deserved to have requited love in their lives. It surely wasn't going to be me, even with all of the progress today with Bella.

Vbp913: Thanks E. And don't worry, Amidala will see you're the one for her. The force is strong with you! LOL

EMC2: That was lame

The rest of my weekend was uneventful and I spent Sunday studying and also being a little jealous that things seemed to be working out for V. If only things could work out for me.

Monday was boring just like any other day. I avoided the student population, taking the least crowded hallways to class and hiding out in the library during lunch. I didn't want to see Bella completely ignore me like Saturday didn't happen. I was sitting in Science at my lab table when Alice came skipping in and slapped a folded piece of paper in front of me, bouncing in her seat next to me. I arched a brow at her as I glanced back and forth between her and the paper in front of me.

"Bella asked me to give it to you," Alice smiled.

My eyes widened and I stared at the paper intently.

"Oh relax Edward, it's not going to kill you."

I slowly reached out and took the paper as our teacher began his lecture. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know what was inside. Was Bella going to tell me to pretend like Saturday didn't happen? Did she want to withdraw her request for me to say "hi" to her? I opened the page to see her looping, feminine script.

_Edward-_

_Can you meet me at the gym after my practice? Around 5:30? I have a huge favor to ask you. I'm failing math, and Stanford doesn't look to highly upon that. Do you think you can help me? Angela said you have the only A in AP Calculus right now. Please think about it._

_-Bella_

I swallowed heavily and tucked the note into my binder. I heard Alice giggle quietly as she looked down, writing her notes. Did she know what the note said? Was there something amusing about my helping Bella? Oh who the hell was I kidding? Of course I was going to help Bella.

I arrived early and saw that Bella was still practicing. Managing to stay unnoticed I slipped into the bleachers and watched the last 15 minutes of practice. Bella was wearing black spandex shorts and a grey Forks High t-shirt. Even though her face was shinning with sweat and her shirt was soaked, she looked beautiful as she shouted out plays and directed the team. She was like a fierce warrior, barking out orders or berating Jessica Stanley for her poor passing. It was completely different from the shy, quiet girl I talked to on Saturday.

I could hear Coach Clapp barking out something at the team about poor serving. As punishment he was making them run sprints. As they lined up several girls were complaining about how humid it was in the gym. Even I jumped when Coach Clapp yelled, "line up" at them. Several girls peeled off their shirts and my eyes bugged out of my head when I saw that Bella was one of them. I knew she was in great shape, but she always hid under jeans and long sleeved shirts or jackets. I couldn't help but stare as she started sprinting up the court. The muscles in her legs and stomach seemed to ripple as she raced up the court. I couldn't help but think she looked graceful as she went. Even sweaty and not wearing a lick of make-up, Bella was more beautiful than Rosalie Hale could ever be.

I shifted uncomfortably in my jeans. Obviously, watching Bella run in just a sports bra and tiny spandex shorts was arousing. Knowing I had to get myself under control before anyone noticed, I looked away and focused my gaze on bleachers in front of me. After a while, I heard the team give a united cheer of "Spartans", before breaking up and heading towards the locker rooms. Bella saw me, and she smiled as she walked towards where I was with Angela. Angela was in my math class and even though she was one of the popular people, she was quiet and sort of shy. At least she was nice though…at least I think so. She seemed like she would be anyway. I climbed down the bleachers and fidgeted awkwardly.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella," Angela said softly, before heading towards the locker room.

"Hey Edward," She waved before she disappeared.

I stood awkwardly as she Bella came to stand before me. She smiled, but blushed as she covered her front with her sweaty t-shirt.

"Hi Edward," She said softly, smiling up at me.

"Um…hi," I whispered, unable to look at her and focusing on the ground instead.

"Thanks for coming. So…will you help me?"

"Sure…" I mumbled.

"Really?" Bella nearly squealed. I looked up and saw that her smile lit up her entire face. I could only nod.

"Oh thank you Edward! Are you busy tonight? I have a test on Wednesday."

_Am I busy tonight? Psh…_

"I can help you tonight."

"Great! I have to go shower, but will you wait for me? My dad dropped me off this morning. We can go study at the coffee shop or something?"

"Uh…yeah," I nodded dumbly. Bella was going to be alone with me in the car? And at the coffee shop in Forks? Oh God…I need to get things under control here.

"Okay, I'll meet you out in the parking lot. You have the silver Volvo right?"

I nodded as Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory came walking by.

"Doing charity work Bella?" Lauren sneered.

"Starting a save the geeks campaign?" Jessica laughed.

Bella turned and glared as they walked by.

"I'll…I'll be outside…" I muttered and turned quickly, scurrying away.

"Edward!" Bella called, but I already was disappearing out the doors.

I sighed as I sat in my car waiting. I didn't even have my glasses anymore, and yet I was still considered the school freak. What had I ever done to any of them? Was it simply because I was smart? Because I didn't like sports? Because I didn't like to party on the weekends? My thick glasses? My clothes? I didn't understand why any of that should've mattered. If only it didn't…then maybe I'd have a chance with Bella. I jumped when someone knocked on my passenger side window. Bella smiled and I tried to smile back as I unlocked the doors.

The silence between us was completely uncomfortable as I headed towards the coffee shop. After what seemed like an eternity, Bella finally said something, but not at all what I was expecting.

"I'm sorry about what Lauren and Jessica said," she whispered.

"It doesn't matter…" I mumbled.

"How can you say that?" Bella shouted, almost making me swerve the car from her sudden outburst.

She noticed my distress from her shouting and lowered her voice.

"Sorry…but how can you say that Edward? It certainly DOES matter! They shouldn't treat you like that! No one in the school should."

"It's nothing new," I said, irritation now clouding my voice. It's not like this hasn't been going on since freshman year. She can't have been unaware of it all this time. My tone seemed to shut her up as I pulled into the parking lot of the coffee shop.

I shut off the ignition and was about to get out of the car when Bella's hand on my arm stopped me. Her skin against my own felt like it was burning me, and I looked back at her completely shocked, only to find the same look on her face. She cleared her throat and smiled slightly.

"Look Edward, I'm sorry I've never said anything all these years. It's not okay, and I'd like to try being your friend…if that's okay with you."

"You want to be my friend?" I asked. I must have been looking at her like she had grown an extra head, but Bella simply nodded as she bit her bottom lip.

"I suppose we can try," I said, before pulling my arm from her grasp and slipping out the door. My body missed the contact of her skin against mine almost immediately.

The coffee shop served the usual in terms of diner food and we both ended up ordering a burger and fries. As we waited for the food to come, Bella pulled out a notebook and her math book.

"So, don't laugh, but I'm actually just in the pre-calculus class. Math has never been my strong point," Bella laughed nervously.

"Okay…what are you being tested on?"

I was still marveling at the fact that I was actually being able to carry on a conversation with Bella like a normal human being.

"Does it matter?" Bella sighed heavily, "Numbers and letters of the alphabet should never be throw together masquerading as a math problem."

I couldn't help but chuckle a little and Bella pouted.

"Don't laugh! I wish I was a genius like you!"

"No you don't," I said quickly.

"Why not?" Bella asked, her brows raised and her look telling me she was not at all amused.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "Because…then everyone would make fun of you too."

"Oh who gives a flying fuck what other people think!" Bella nearly shouted, causing several people to look over at our table. Bella glared and waved her hand as if telling them to buzz off.

"Edward," She whispered seriously at me, "If I could be even half as smart as you are, I would gladly accept people making fun of me for it. You're going to go on to like, discover a cure for cancer, and what will Mike Newton be doing? He'll probably still be stuck in Forks, drinking beer with a huge gut, and trying to remember the days when he thought he had it all."

Wow…I couldn't say anything as I just stared at her open mouthed.

"Like I said Edward, who cares what other people think. You're smart, you're funny, you're incredibly kind…that's what should make a person popular. I would actually hang out with those losers on the weekends if they were like you."

I didn't know what to say. Bella Swan was blowing me away with her flattering words and making me think all sorts of crazy things. Did she like spending time with me then? Would she willingly spend more time with me? Luckily I didn't have to say anything back as our food arrived and we both dug in. I had to admit, it was insanely attractive to see her devour all of her burger and fries. I bet girls like Rosalie Hale didn't even come within a mile of that kind of food. I guess I must have been staring at her eating for too long because Bella looked up and caught me, turning extremely red.

"Sorry…" She said softly, "I like to eat."

"I'm glad," I replied without thinking. She made a funny face at my response.

"I mean…I just, girls in society always think they have to be these stick thin model types and only eat a salad or carrot sticks. It's refreshing to see a girl eat a burger."

I was surprised by my words, but didn't dwell on them as Bella's lips spread into a wide grin.

"I think that's the most you've ever said to me in one sentence Edward.'

We spent the rest of the night reviewing for her test on Wednesday. I was becoming more and more comfortable talking with Bella when it was just the two of us. On Tuesday, I was shuffling through the halls at lunchtime heading towards the library, when I heard Bella call my name. I swear the entire student population, including myself, froze and stared at her as she crossed the quad and picnic benches where she usually sat with the popular folk. Bella didn't seem to notice as she walked towards me with a smile on her face. It took every ounce of strength in me not to run away from her.

"Hey," She smiled brightly at me, "Where are you going?"

"Um…library," I muttered, looking away from her face to the ground.

"Do you mind if I join you? I had some reading I wanted to finish and a question to ask you about math."

"Sure…" I nodded, not daring to look up at what the student population was making of this.

"Okay, let's go."

Bella was exactly the same as she had been the last times we hung out, or whatever you wanted to call it. She was nice and generally didn't care that everyone was probably going to treat her like some sort of social outcast come next period. I said nothing as we headed into the library and settled at the table in the back that I usually frequented. We ate in silence and I proceeded to help her with her math question before we both settled into our reading. When the bell rang, she walked with me to my science class before disappearing down the hall towards her history class.

Wednesday at lunch, I was surprised to see her already sitting at my table in the library. I prayed I hadn't turned her into an outcast as I approached, but she smiled, said "hello", and then proceeded to tell me about her history test she had next period. I had to admit, it was nice having someone to sit with. We didn't talk much, but her presence was comforting in a way. I would have a lot to tell V when we talked on Saturday.

I wasn't prepared at all for what happened at lunch on Thursday. As I was walking down the hall towards the library and passing the quad, I heard Bella's excited voice shouting my name. Again, the entire student population, including myself, froze as Bella came running towards me with a paper clutched in her hand. She nearly launched herself at me and threw her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. My frozen form did nothing to deter her enthusiasm.

"Edward! I got a eighty-nice percent on my test!"

I couldn't help but smile, "That's great Bella."

"Come on, let's go eat lunch," She said, unwrapping her arms from around my neck, "I don't want to talk about anything related to school today."

I followed her like an obedient puppy as she led the way to the library, happily going on about how she thought she had done terribly on the test despite all our studying for it, but now if she did well on the next one, she'd raise her grade back up to a B. In the library we talked about books again and what we were looking forward to reading. She admitted to really wanting a Kindle, and when I told her I had one, she asked (or maybe demanded) that I bring it for her to see. We parted ways after lunch as usual, and I was sitting in science waiting for Hurricane Alice to come sweeping into her seat, when Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, and Eric Yorkie approached me.

"So Cullen…you and Bella huh?"

I swallowed heavily, and just shrugged.

"You guys seem pretty close. Did you know Alice is throwing her a birthday party Friday night?"

I shook my head.

"Well," Mike chuckled, "Bella would love it if you came. She wanted us to invite you. Her favorite TV show is 'the Big Bang Theory', so the party is sort of themed. Everyone's dressing up as geeks. All us guys coordinated already, and we'd love for you to join us and wear the same costume."

I eyed him skeptically, but saw Tyler and Eric nod behind him in encouragement.

"Come on man, Bella would really dig it if you came."

I sighed and thought about it for minute. I would have to spend the night surrounded by these idiots? Alice must've overheard the conversation because she was suddenly standing next to me and smiling.

"Edward you should totally come. I know Bella would want you there."

"Okay…" I mumbled after a moment.

"All right, cool man. We'll talk to you after school today."

I just nodded as they walked away and Alice slid into her seat.

"Oh Edward, I'm so excited you're coming! It will totally make Bella's night!"

I told Bella Friday at lunch I was going to be there, and like Alice had said, she was excited. Apparently, she wasn't excited about having a party, but she stated at least I would be there and would be interesting to talk to and hang around with. So, Friday night at 9pm, I found myself dressed in the ridiculous get up that Mike Newton had given me after school yesterday, and knocking on Alice Brandon's front door. I was wearing sneakers, white tube socks with red bands at the top, khaki shorts that Mike explained I had to wear as I high as they would go, a white polo shirt, and fake thick rimmed black glasses with no lenses and tape holding them together. I sort of wished they were my own…though Bella had mentioned again on Wednesday how much she liked seeing my eyes. That had to mean something right?

I was broken from my thoughts when the door opened and Mike Newton was standing there. I frowned when I saw her wasn't wearing the same costume as me.

"Oh Cullen! Hey, looks good on you! I just got here and have to change still. Everyone is out back in the backyard. Eric and Tyler are back there."

I followed Mike towards the back, keeping my gaze on the floor. I felt ridiculous, but reminded myself that Bella asked them to ask me to come. When we walked out the back door I almost doubled over when something nailed me right in the crotch. I squeezed my eyes shut from the pain, and cringed when I felt my pants suddenly wet.

_Holy crap! Did I just piss myself?_

I saw flashes going off from behind my eyelids and my ears were suddenly ringing with roaring laughter. I managed to steady myself on my feet and peel open my eyes. When I did, I saw that no one was dressed up like I was, and there was a broken water balloon at my feet. There was obviously no theme going on, and Mike and his gang were laughing hysterically next to Rosalie and Emmett. I could feel my heart begin to race and my lungs trying desperately to suck in air. The moment that did me in was when I saw Bella push through the crowd, laughing with Alice behind her.

"What's everyone laughing at?" Bella chuckled looking around. Her face instantly froze when she saw me.

"Cullen pissed himself!" Emmett roared, causing everyone to break into laughter once more.

I couldn't take it. Bella had been with them in the crowd laughing, as had Alice. This was all planned, everyone, including Bella had been in on it. Just some elaborate scheme to make me feel even more like the lowliest piece of crap in school. I turned for the door and ran, causing the laughter to grow in volume once more.

"Edward!" I heard Bella call, but I was determined to make it to my car. I didn't want to hear anything from her. Miraculously I made it to the car and peeled out of there as I saw Bella come racing out the front door. I could tell she was calling my name as she ran down the front lawn but I quickly sped away, not glancing back once.

I didn't go home and ended up driving around for hours. How could I ever have thought Bella was honestly interested in me? That maybe, she might've actually liked me. I growled in frustration. Why couldn't V be Bella? Why couldn't my perfect online woman physically manifest herself into the body of the girl I adored in real life? Sleep didn't come easy to me that night.

At 8pm on Saturday, I was patiently waiting for V to sign on to X-Box. She would know what I should do know. Even though things wouldn't work out with Bella now, I knew V would give me sound advice on how I should get on with my life. She was always good at listening, and she promised me that she would always be there if I needed to talk before Saturday. All I had to do was send her a PM, which I did last night. I got no response, so I waited patiently for my friend. Hell, who was I kidding? She was my best friend and I needed advice badly.

By 8:10, she still hadn't signed on. I frowned, wondering where she was. We had missed dates before, but always sent each other PMs on the X-Box to let the other know. By 8:20, I was angry. Where is she? By 8:45, I angrily threw my controller at the wall, busting it into pieces. I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that I was fed up with this stupid small town and I couldn't wait to be away from it, and from Bella Swan. Knocking myself out with cold medicine, I fell into a fitful sleep.

The following school week was horrendous. I spent every minute avoiding Bella and ignoring the snickers and comments hurled at me as I scurried through the halls. Apparently someone had taped up the pictures of me from Friday night. I avoided the library during lunch at all costs. Monday I ate in my car. Tuesday I ate under the bleachers at the track. Wednesday I ate in the music room. Thursday I ate in the auditorium, and today, I returned back to my car. Alice never said anything to me all week, but I knew she was dying to. I gave her a death glare every time she attempted to do so and it amazingly shut her up. Today however, she wasn't taking any of my crap. She slammed a note on the table in front of me.

"Read it, it's from Bella. You've been avoiding her all week, and she is really torn up about everything that happened."

I crumpled up the paper and pushed it off the desk. There was nothing she could say to me that I wanted to hear.

"Damn it Edward!" Alice shouted, but she was cut off by our teacher starting the lesson. That didn't stop Alice though. She was scribbling furiously on a paper and shoved it towards me. I was tempted to crumple this one too, but she landed a sharp kick to my shin, warning me to not even think about it. I glanced down, not too thrilled about her stiletto likely having caused my shin to bleed.

_Look Edward, I am REALLY sorry too! Mike Newton is a jealous dick and when he saw you and Bella getting along so well, he cooked up that stupid plan of his to embarrass you at Bella's birthday party in front of everyone. If I had known what was going to happen, I would've stopped it Edward. I can't believe that it happened at my house, and for that, I'm deeply sorry. But no one is more sorry about all of this than Bella._

_Edward, she never asked Mike to invite you. She thought I invited you, but she was planning to invite you on Friday during lunch anyway. She really likes you Edward. After you ran away, I chased after her, and found her in a heap lying in the grass on my front lawn crying. She was devastated Edward! She made me drive her home because she couldn't stand being around all those people who were so cruel to you. She never wanted to put you through anything like that, and she really does count you as one of her good friends. Like I said, she really likes you. She's been eating lunch in the library every day, hoping to talk to you. Please Edward, talk to her._

I pushed the note back towards Alice, but said nothing. How could I even know what she wrote was the truth? The bell rang and I inwardly groaned. I forgot, today was a pep rally and we had to sit with the class we were currently in. That meant Alice was probably going to bother me during the pep rally too. As we sat in the gym, I saw that it was the girls' volleyball team that was sitting in the folding chairs at center court. After sitting next to Alice, and ignoring the snickers and comments around me, I let my eyes find Bella. I had to stifle my gasp when I saw her. She had deep bruise like shadows under her eyes and looked like she hadn't slept in days. Her eyes seemed dull, and even her hair didn't seem as shiny.

Coach Clapp made some speech about a big game tonight and them need our support and blah blah. All I wanted to do was go home. I still hadn't heard back from V.

"Now our team captain Bella Swan, has some encouraging words."

Well, that made me pay attention. I watched, masochistically, as Bella stood and approached the microphone. Her shoulders heaved with a deep breath and she started speaking.

"Is Edward Cullen here?"

My eyes went wide and Alice smacked my leg. It wasn't enough to make me show myself.

"Yeah! Loser is right here!"

I cringed as Newton pointed me out, causing everyone to laugh. I was sitting one seat inside of the aisle, Alice on one side, and Mr. Banner on the other. We were all shocked by Bella's next words.

"Shut up Mike! You're the one who's a loser! You all are! Every single one of you that ridicules him! Why Edward huh? What makes him a loser? He's smart, he's kind, he's patient, he's funny…so why does that make him a loser?" She shouted.

The gym was stunned silent and I could do nothing but stare as I watched Coach Clapp try and pull Bella away.

"NO!" She shouted, "You all listen to me, if you're going to treat Edward poorly, then you all can treat me the same because I love him! I've been in love with him ever since I had a class with him in tenth grade! It's you all who make him think he's below the rest of us when really, he's miles above any of us!"

I knew everyone had turned to stare at me, but I couldn't take my eyes away from Bella. I watched as she quickly swiped at her cheeks.

"Where are you Edward?" She asked into the microphone.

"Right here!" Alice shouted, standing up and waving.

"Alice!" I hissed.

Bella didn't hesitate to run over and quickly bounded up the bleachers. Alice pulled me up with impressive strength I didn't know she possessed and pushed me out into the aisle. Bella came to stand on the stair above me, making her the same height.

"Edward," she whispered, her eyes glassy, "I'm so sorry about everything that happened."

I just nodded dumbly.

"I do love you Edward, really. I just always thought you hated me because you never talked to me, but then the bookstore and all of last week happened, and I just fell in love with you even more E."

My eyes widened, and I stared at her. "Wh-what did you call me?"

"E…" Bella whispered, "Don't tell me it's not you. It has to be."

"V?" I barely breathed out.

"E likes Superman. His favorite TV show is "the Big Bang Theory". He likes 'Star Wars' and 'Lord of the Rings'. The last book he told me he read in August was Water for Elephants. You told me all the same things about yourself Edward."

I gasped, "You're…you're really V?"

Bella nodded.

"How…when?"

Bella smiled softly, "I always thought it was insane when we talked, and I realized how similar you two were…but then I thought I was being crazy and I just desperately wanted E to be you, because I had liked you for such a long time."

Bella blushed as she said this, and I couldn't help but blush too. I'm sure we both would've been even redder if we remembered at the time, that the entire student body was watching us. Luckily, they were stunned silent and sitting on the edge of their seats, waiting for whatever happened next.

"But last week Saturday, you made a typo E, and that's when I knew for sure," Bella said softly.

I frowned…typo? What typo?

"When you wrote to me, Vbp913, or 'volleyball player' and September thirteenth being the day I was born, you wrote 'Bella' instead of Amidala."

I gasped.

"You wrote that Bella hated you and that you never wanted to see her again. You…you wanted to ask me advice on how to get over…well…me…"

Bella sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I swear Edward, I had nothing to do with the party last week! You have no idea how happy I've been these last weeks, talking to you and hanging out with you. Then Saturday I find out that you're the man from online that I was falling for…I didn't know what to do Edward! I knew I had to talk to you, but you avoided me all week. I wanted to make you see-"

I don't know who or what possessed me in that moment, but I didn't even think about it as I grabbed Bella's cheeks and pressed my lips to hers. I heard her whimper softly, but her lips reacted against my own, pressing back. They were softer and sweeter than I ever could've imagined. Somewhere, I could hear Alice squealing and others cheering, but all the mattered to me was the girl in my arms. My V was Bella…Bella was my V. My perfect woman was in my arms kissing me.

She broke the kiss first, and pressed her forehead against my own, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I guess you don't want advice about getting over me?" Bella murmured.

I shook my head quickly.

"I'm really sorry about everything that happened E…" she whispered.

I sighed, "I'm not…not when it's brought me to you V."

Bella giggled and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"You can call me 'B' now…and E? On Saturday nights, can we please be in the same room for our dates?"

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Of course B."

Coach Clapp clearing his throat loudly in the microphone broke us apart.

"Will you be at the game tonight?" Bella asked softly.

I smiled, "Of course…Clark Kent's gotta support his girl and watch her back."

Bella smiled in return and pecked me on the cheek before heading back down the bleachers. Who would've thought the star volleyball player was addicted to "Halo", favored "the Lord of the Rings", and loved geeky little me? Then again, who would've thought a geek like me would've found the woman of his dreams to be the woman of his reality?

* * *

**Well? Yes? No? I hope you enjoyed reading this. I'll think about expanding it. Let me know what you guys thought, good or bad, pretty please? :-)**

**~NoelleSeven**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine…SM owns the characters, I'm just playing with them. And I make mention of the movies "300" and "Watchmen" and the SIMs game. If you don't know any of them, you can Google them. I don't own them either.**

**A/N: By request, here is a continuation of this version of Geekward and his Bella. Picks up after the one-shot ended.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Hi Edward."

I was so startled I completely fumbled the box of candy that I was holding. She was in front of me helping me clean up before I could even blink.

"Um…uh…hi…Alice…"

"I didn't mean to scare you there," Alice chuckled as she help put all of the candies back in the box.

I scrubbed my hand across my face and sighed.

"What can I get you?"

"Oh…I'm here to help you. For the remainder of the semester," Alice said, a little furrow between her brows. I was going to have Alice sitting here with me at all the games? _Great._

_This could be good! She's Bella's best friend!_

I snorted to myself.

"Is something funny Edward? Look, if you really don't want my help all you had to do was say so. I was just trying to be nice."

"It's not that!" I said quickly.

"Then what?" Alice said, her standing form barely taller than mine as I sat down.

"I, uh…well…why would you want to…to spend time here?"

"Why not?" Alice shrugged, sitting back down and starting to organize the little display of drinks that I had to put up.

"What about, er…Jasper?"

"Oh…he's at a football game tonight, and then he starts basketball. I figured I could watch him from here like you watch Bella from here."

"I…um…" I could feel my cheeks heat up instantly.

"Oh relax Edward. I'm pretty sure the whole school knows you and Bella are together after that little display this afternoon."

I just stuttered and blushed, unable to respond. Alice giggled and mumbled something under her breath that sounded like, "I knew it would work out."

We didn't say much after that. The gym doors opened and people started coming in. I didn't even ask, but Alice went right on ahead and took all of the orders. I guess her personality was a little more suited for this than mine. She smiled and talked with whoever came up to buy stuff. They seemed more comfortable talking to her than they would've been talking to me. I squirmed uncomfortably in the background as some freshmen girls came up giggling and ordered food from Alice. They wouldn't stop staring at me and I felt so naked without my glasses. I wasn't like Superman who was instantly a, well, superhero…all good-looking and confident. No, unlike Clark Kent, I really, REALLY needed my glasses to hide behind. I blushed and turned away, pretending to do something with the drinks. Alice's soft laugh made me turn around. I simply raised my eyebrows at her.

"Oh Edward," Alice laughed slapping my shoulder. I tried not to flinch or move.

"What?"

"I totally get what Bella sees in you."

I was about to ask another question, but more people came up to buy refreshments. It wasn't as crowded tonight considering there was a football game tonight too, but I wasn't complaining. The less people I had to deal with the better. Just because I wasn't wearing my glasses and Bella professed her love to me in front of the whole school, didn't mean I wasn't an outcast anymore.

Bella had to remain with the team after the assembly and I had a few hours before I had to be back in the gym at the refreshment stand. I high-tailed it out of the gym so fast that I was grateful I didn't trip. It wasn't fast enough to escape the comments from a gym full of my peers though.

"_What the hell does she see in Cullen?"_

"_He's such a freak."_

"_How could Bella ever think he's better than me?"_

That last one was courtesy of Mike Newton. I tried to also ignore the things I heard underclassmen girls saying.

"_Is he new?"_

"_Why have I never seen Edward Cullen before?"_

"_What does someone so hot see in her?"_

I tried really hard to ignore that last one. If anything, it was the other way around. Bella took a big risk doing what she did during the assembly, but there was a part of me that still didn't believe this was all real.

_It's probably another prank you dork!_

I sighed, wishing my internal voice would shut up for once. Though Bella was everything I could have ever wanted, I was still scared. It made no sense for a girl like her to want me, to be interested in the same things I was…did I mention that she wanted me? That she said she _loved_ me? I closed my eyes and shook my head. I wanted this so badly, and when we stood on the bleachers with our arms around each other and her lips on mine, I was so certain that this was the truth.

_Then why don't you believe her you idiot!_

I growled quietly and saw Alice glance at me from the corner of her eye.

_Get it together Edward! Don't freak out her best friend!_

Turning my attention towards the court, I caught myself up with the action. The game was a good one and Bella was completely in her element. I felt guilty seeing the circles under her eyes, but hopefully I'd be able to make it up to her tomorrow somehow during our date. _Our date. Holy crap._

_That's right Cullen. You have a real live date tomorrow._

_With a real live girl._

_And not just any girl. V._

I shook my head and smiled.

_No…not V…B. My Bella._

I was glad Alice didn't bother me during the game other than the occasional cheer and squeal when our team did something good. Her squeals were deafening and I was surprised dogs weren't howling. I supposed it was a good thing Alice was here though. Nothing would kill a boner for me like the high pitched squeals of Alice Brandon, and I really didn't need to be getting one while I oogled Bella in her spandex pants while her best friend sat next to me.

Bella looked exhausted out there on the court, and tonight they were in my least favorite uniforms. The shirt was yellow and the spandex pants were blue. Sure it was our school colors, but the yellow against Bella's skin was weird. The blue pants on the other hand…well, blue always looked amazing on Bella.

There game was close and our team was only winning by a point. Bella went up for a block and I cringed as I heard her cry out and I saw the ball go flying off to the right. My eyes went wide as Bella began to hop around the court holding her right hand. Angela was quickly at her side and Coach Clapp soon joined them.

Alice jumped up out of her chair and was standing on her tip toes. I don't know how that helped her see across the court any but I didn't say anything. I stood as well, and with my contacts on my vision was perfect and I could see Bella showing Coach and the trainer her right hand. I saw the trainer touch Bella's hand and I could hear her whimper from across the court. It made my heart ache. Bella had never gotten hurt during a game before. Sure she would dive to the ground and once she ran into the bleachers, but she never got hurt badly enough where the game had to stop.

I felt my teeth gnawing away on my bottom lip and my fingers destroyed the napkin that I had been toying with earlier. Bella was taken out of the game and they put in that Lauren Mallory instead. I sat down as the game resumed. Alice was babbling about how Lauren didn't even deserve to be on the team and this was the first time she was getting to play all season since Bella was so good, but I tuned her out.

Something had changed. I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat. I felt so…so different. There was something weird going on, not only with the ache in my chest, but the way I was seeing the world seemed…different. There was no other way to describe it. The feeling around me was so new I wasn't sure I was liking it…

_What the balls are you talking about? Bella's injured and you're complaining about yourself right now?_

I shook my head and found Bella sitting on the bench holding a fat icepack on her right hand.

_Is that going to affect her gaming ability tomorrow?_

_SERIOUSLY? You're thinking about her video game playing ability? What about her FUTURE at Stanford? What is she messed up her hand so bad she can't play anymore? What if she can't go to Stanford with you next year? What if-_

_Woah woah woah…Stanford WITH me?_

I shook my head again. My thoughts were running away with me here. One thing stood out though. Was I really thinking about being at Stanford with Bella next year? Had I not wanted to escape everything and everyone that reminded me of my craptastic times at Forks High?

_This is V, no, B we're talking about you idiot! Bella freaking Swan! Strap on a pair and stop being such an emo dorktastic little girl! She told you she loves you!_

I swear, I think I might have multiple personality disorder or something. Maybe just low self-esteem? Either way, my thoughts were killing me. This afternoon, Bella Swan kissed me, Edward Cullen, in front of the entire school at an assembly. Not only that, she told me loves me, AND she is also my dream woman that I initially met online. It's all sort of weird how we met right? I mean, what a story to tell the kids someday-

_KIDS? Cullen, get a grip! You haven't even talked to Bella since this afternoon!_

I groaned and let my forehead fall against the table. My mind and body didn't know if it was allowed to rejoice in the fact that we had our dream woman, or if I should still be skeptical that a girl like Bella really loved a dork like me.

_She's V you idiot! Come on! She's just as dorktastic as you are!_

_No she's not! She's an amazing athlete and beautiful and smart and-_

_Plays "Halo" with you every Saturday night, loves Superman, her favorite show is…_

I groaned again and banged my forehead on the table. It was never ending. I heard Alice chuckle softly beside me and her tiny hand pat my shoulder.

"You think too much Edward."

_You have no idea Alice._

The Forks' team barely pulled out the win after Bella left the game. Lauren was calling the plays like Bella did, but the team looked like it was barely functioning. Angela looked furious at the end, and I had never seen her look mad ever. Not that I was ever really looking at Angela, but she didn't seem the type to get mad. As I was cleaning up the refreshment stand, I froze when I heard Alice say Bella's name.

"Oh Bella! How's your hand?"

I turned slowly and sure enough, there she was, hand all bandaged up, but her face spreading into a smile when she saw me. Alice grinned as she looked back and forth between us.

"Never mind. Bella call me later. See you later Edward."

Alice was already gone by the time I reacted.

"Oh! Um…yeah…bye…" I trailed off, blushing as I turned my gaze to the ground. Even all sweaty and tired, Bella was still one of the most beautiful girls in the world, and I had completely tuned out Alice just now. Bella's soft laugh made me look up at her again. She was blushing to and chewing on her bottom lip.

_Oh sweet Jesus!_

"Um…do you…" Bella blushed a deeper red. Gone was the confident girl who last week practically jumped me during lunch to tell me she passed her math test and kissed me in front of the entire student body today. She looked at me biting her bottom lip again and I shifted uncomfortably, a situation slowly coming to life in my pants.

"Do you have plans tonight?" Bella finally said.

I shook my head silently like the awesomely cool guy that I was.

"Did you drive?"

Again, I nodded.

"If I ask you to drive us to have dinner you will talk to me while we hang out right?"

I made a terribly awkward and awful sound as a result of choking on my own spit or something. Either way I sounded like the big flying yak thing in _The Last Airbender_. Bella laughed, and not in a malicious way, before she smiled up at me.

"Is that a yes?"

"Uh…y-yes," I stammered out after clearing my throat, and offered her the best smile I could. It felt like a grimace on my face, but Bella was smiling back so it must've been okay.

"Okay, I'll meet you at your car after I shower. The silver Volvo right?"

_Oh God…Bella in the shower!_

I shook my head quickly to dispel the images of Bella in the shower from my mind.

"Yes…silver Volvo. I'm parked out in front of the gym."

"I'll be out in a bit," Bella flashed me her gorgeous smile one last time before scurrying off towards the locker rooms.

The temperature was dropping with each passing day it seemed. I was thankful that at least for tonight it was dry. Glancing down at my outfit, I was satisfied that I at least sort of looked like someone who could be seen having dinner with Bella.

_She's just B you nutcase! Will you calm down please? _

I decided to listen to myself for once and turned the sound system of the car on. Finding my "Relax" playlist on my iPod, I let the soothing strains of Debussy's "Clair de Lune" calm me. A minute passed before I saw Bella come jogging across the parking lot, a light mist having started to fall. I unlocked the doors and Bella quickly dumped her backpack on the floor before jumping in the car herself. As soon as her door closed, I was assaulted by the sweet, delicious smell of strawberries.

_God, why does she always have to smell so good?_

It made me immediately shift in my seat.

_Down boy!_

"Hey Edward," Bella said, slightly out of breath, "Sorry it took me a little while longer than I thought. I was talking to Angela. She's still pretty mad about that horrible set Lauren gave her during the last part of the game."

"It's okay. I hope, uh, Angela feels better?"

It totally came out as a question. I had no idea what you were supposed to say to athletes when they were upset about their performances. Lord, I hope I never have to comfort Bella after a loss or something. More than likely, I'll say something stupid.

"Yeah, she's hanging out with her twin brothers tonight."

I frowned. That didn't seem like it would be comforting at all. Bella must've seen my frown because she went on to explain.

"They're only five years old. Her parents were trying for such a long time to conceive again. Hence the rather large age gap. Angela loves them though. They're completely obsessed with Legos. They always make her laugh."

I just nodded. Since the age of as long as I can remember, I had been left to my own devices. No siblings to play with, no one to build Legos with me or pretend to be superheroes. It would've been nice to have someone who I could've talked to all these years and made me forget what it was like to be the school's biggest geek.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"About Angela's brothers?" I replied, a little confused.

Bella giggled, "No…I asked you what you wanted to do for dinner?"

"Oh…" I trailed off, feeling my cheeks heat up and flush. I scratched the back of my neck, "Did you want to go to the coffee shop?"

"Okay."

The car was quiet as I made my way towards the coffee shop. Bella was looking out the window as the rain began to fall harder. I was trying to regulate my breathing and act like a normal human being for once. It was still ridiculous for me to even believe that Bella was V.

"You never told me that you liked Debussy."

That snapped me out of my thoughts.

"You know Debussy?"

I didn't remember her telling me that she liked classical music. Bella blushed and I was immediately wondering why.

"I uh…I never told you I used to play the piano?"

_Oh my Jesus! Could she get any more perfect?_

"You play the piano?" I almost shouted.

"I used to…when I lived in Phoenix with my mom. Charlie doesn't really have room for a piano in his house and...yeah."

I frowned at her sad tone. Was she unhappy here?

"Do you miss Phoenix?"

Bella's head snapped to look at me.

"No! Well…" She blushed deeper, "I mean, I guess there is some stuff I miss. I do miss my mom and I miss the piano we had, but I…well, I really like it here in Forks."

"Why?" I snorted. Who would ever like it here in Forks? I couldn't wait to get out of here.

"Well…" Bella mumbled the rest of her sentence.

"What?"

"Never mind," Bella said quietly, looking away.

_Good one you idiot! DO SOMETHING! FIX THIS!_

"Bella, tell me," I said softly, "I'm sorry. It's just I've lived here all my life. I guess I view it differently from you."

I pulled into the coffee shop parking lot and Bella still hadn't said anything. Turning the car off, I glanced at her. She was gnawing away at her bottom lip.

"Bella, please. I'm sorry. I won't laugh or anything."

"You're in Forks…"

It was so quiet that I barely even heard her. My mouth was hanging open and I was just staring at her. She glanced nervously at me.

"Say something please."

"I…I…"

I didn't know what to say. She liked being here in Forks because I was here? She's been here for almost 4 years!

_Oh come on genius! You know what that means…_

_It has nothing to do with me! Surely-_

_You never know til you ask._

"Me?"

_Genius Cullen…pure genius._

Bella nodded shyly. Not even the shadows in the car could hide the bright red of her cheeks. I felt my own heat up in return.

_Say something Cullen!_

"Forks, uh…Forks got better once you arrived."

It felt like it got a million times hotter in the car and I could feel it in my cheeks and the back of my neck.

_What the hell is your problem? You professed your love for Bella in front of the entire student body and shared one hell of a kiss and NOW you're embarrassed? _

Bella smiled and slowly she began to lean towards me.

_She's going to kiss me!_

I inched forward slowly, my eyes staying on hers. The blood was rushing loudly in my ears and I was sure that both our cheeks would be flushed red for hours after this. Bella momentarily bit down on her bottom lip and I felt an unfamiliar urge to just close the distance between us and ravage her.

_WOAH! Ravage? _

Just as our lips were about to touch, a loud banging and hooting sounded from right in front of my car. Bella and I both immediately jumped apart.

"WOOOOO! Cullen's finally gonna get some from a real girl! WOOOOOOO!"

I averted my eyes, looking at the floor of my car. Mike Newton, Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Hale, Jessica Stanley, and the rest of the "popular" crew walked by, all snickering and pointing as they passed my car. I wanted to run. I wanted to get far, far away from here. Just as I turned to ask Bella if she rather eat somewhere else, I was met with the passenger door slamming shut. My mouth was gapping as I saw Bella march around the front of my car and up to Mike Newton, shoving him in the back.

_Back her up moron! You promised your Lois Lane you'd always have her back!_

I stumbled out of the car in time to hear Bella shouting at Mike Newton. A weird feeling swelled up in my chest as I saw Mike holding Bella close to his side. For the first time in my life, I wanted to rip another man apart.

"Let me go Mike!"

"Oh come on Bella, I can show you a good time!"

"Stop!"

Mike had Bella pressed against him, his arms wrapped around her waist and holding her to him. Jessica shook her head and walked inside with Lauren Mallory and Rosalie. Tyler, Emmett, Eric, and several other football players were laughing. I felt the anger building up in me even more. I lost it when I saw Mike's hands slip down lower than Bella's waist.

"Mike, stop it!" Bella screamed, struggling against him, her eyes wide and glassy. Before I even knew what I was doing, I was throwing all of my body weight into Mike Newton's shoulder. Amazingly, I pushed him backwards into Emmett and Bella scurried backwards quickly, putting distance between her and Mike.

"Woah ho! Look at Cullen! Thinks he's a tough guy all of a sudden!" Emmett hollered.

"Just because you aren't wearing your glasses doesn't make you any less of a freak Cullen!" Mike snarled, "You're asking for it!"

I stood there and took it. Seeing Bella looking scared made something come alive in me. Clearly whatever it was that came alive didn't make my reflexes any quicker though. Something solid slammed into the left side of my face, making my world go black for a second. All I could hear was Bella screaming before the right side of my body hit the wet ground.

"Stop it Mike!"

I heard a loud grunt and a scream before Mike was yelling angrily.

"What the hell Swan? Maybe you DO belong with this freak! We're finished Bella! You can hang out with your loser Cullen from now on!"

"Mike Newton, I would never hang out with you if you were the last living thing on Earth!"

My head was throbbing and as I cracked my eyes open, I saw Bella (through one eye), standing toe to toe with Mike (who was rubbing his right arm suspiciously).

"What a loser…has to have his woman defend him! C'mon Newton, I'm starving," Emmett chuckled, turning and walking into the coffee shop.

I closed my eyes, trying desperately to ignore the laughs of the other football players as they followed Emmett inside. Struggling to push myself up, I felt Bella kneeling at my side.

"Oh God...Edward," Bella whispered, "Are you okay? Oh what a stupid question of course you're not okay! Oh my God, oh my God…"

I couldn't really open my left eye, but through my right I saw Bella fluttering about trying to help me up. I heard her whimper softly as she pulled me up off the ground. She was trying to shake out her left hand without me noticing.

"Bella, your hand…"

"It's nothing, nothing…" She shook her head, "C'mon, let's get out of here. Gimme your keys."

I didn't argue as I handed over the keys to the Volvo. The left side of my face felt like I got run over by a truck. I wanted nothing more than to close my eyes. The classical music in the car wasn't helping any either. Bella switched it off quickly.

"Edward, did you hit your head on the ground at all? You don't have a concussion right? Should I take you to the hospital?"

"No," I mumbled, still not opening my eyes, "Just take me home."

"Oh right, your dad can check you over right?"

"They're not home."

"What?" Bella said quietly.

"My parents…they're in Portland for the weekend."

"Oh…okay. Can you, uh, give me directions to your house?"

Bella found the turn off to my house with ease and quickly got us inside after briefly fumbling with the keys.

"Wow…" she said quietly, pausing in the living room. I kept walking, going straight for the kitchen.

"Edward!" Bella called from behind me. I could hear her footsteps quickly approaching. "Where are you going?"

"Kitchen. I should put ice on this."

"Okay, where's you bathroom? I should clean the cut on your face."

_I have a cut on my face?_

"Down the hall, first door on the right."

I fumbled around in the kitchen looking for a Ziploc baggie. This proved to be incredibly difficult with one eye open. I filled with bag with ice and stood near the sink as I pressed my little compress to my eye. I hissed as the cold came in contact with my bruised up flesh. I sighed heavily. Hopefully I wouldn't have to explain my black eye to my father.

"Hey, let me clean out your cut before you put on your ice."

I turned slowly, seeing Bella walking slowly into the kitchen with supplies under her arms. That was when I noticed her hands.

"Bella! You lied about your hands!"

She almost dropped everything in her arms as she fumbled them onto the counter next to me and then hid her hands behind her back. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked down at the floor.

"It's from the game tonight. Coach said I sprained my pinky finger."

"Bella, that was on your right hand," I huffed, "What happened to your left one?"

_Well hey, at least we're able to converse with Bella now without freaking out!_

"Um…"

"Bella," I sighed. The feeling was back in my chest. I didn't like seeing Bella scared, and I certainly didn't like knowing that she got hurt.

"I punched Mike in the arm," Bella said quietly.

The non-bruised half of my face shot up in surprise.

"You punched Mike?" I shouted.

"He never should've hit you!" Bella shouted back, "And…and you shouldn't have pushed him!"

"Well he shouldn't have touched you!"

Our voices had raised and we were shouting at each other. Both of us must've realized it at the same time because Bella made no comeback remark and all that could be heard was the sound of our heavy breathing.

"I'm sorry Edward," Bella breathed out softly, "I just…I can't stand how they tease you."

"If you're with me, they'll tease you too," I said sadly. Bella didn't deserve that kind of treatment.

"I don't care!" Bella said, her voice getting louder, "I've wasted three good years, scared that I wasn't good enough for you! I'm not going to let some meatheads ruin this for us!"

Bella surprised me by gripping my left hand with her right.

"Edward," She whispered, "Don't you…aren't you tired of letting them push you around? Making you think that you don't deserve to be happy? That you don't deserve to be with me? Show them wrong! Show them how good we can be! Show them that you and I belong together."

"Okay…" I replied quietly.

Bella moved forward and wrapped her arms around my waist. I froze momentarily, feeling a tad bit awkward since physical affection was not big in the Cullen house.

_Of course, Mom and Dad would actually have to be home for that…_

I wrapped my arms around her in return, her head resting over where my heart was beating quickly in my chest.

"I meant what I said today," Bella murmured, "I do love you Edward."

I sighed and let my chin rest on the top of her head. My heart and my brain seemed to accept her words wholly. She loved me. It wasn't a game or some prank. She was willing to stand up for us. She was willing to get hurt defending us. I knew it was the truth without a doubt now. Isabella Swan loves me, Edward Cullen.

"I know," I whispered back, my hands rubbing small circles on her back, "I love you too B."

It didn't escape my observation that Bella fit perfectly in my arms.

I don't know how long we stood there, but it was long enough for my baggie of ice to melt. Bella giggled and I groaned when I tried to smile, the left side of my face throbbing. While I tried to keep my body calm, I stood between Bella's legs as she sat on the counter and cleaned the cut on my cheek. This put me right at eye level with her. Her hands were amazingly gentle and soft as she cleaned the sensitive area. I didn't really know what she wanted to study at Stanford, but she could make a good doctor too.

"Close your eyes," Bella whispered.

I did as she asked. My breath caught in my throat as I felt the heat from her body come closer to mine. Her soft lips ghosted over my left eye and cheek. When I felt her heat back away, I opened my eyes as best as I could. Her right hand came up and gently traced the bruising on the left side of my face.

"Will you be able to take out your contact?"

I nodded as her hand traced my jaw, leaning my head into her hand. Bella whimpered softly and I leaned away, immediately remembering her hand.

"Oh God! Bella, I'm sorry! Do you need ice?"

"I-"

She was interrupted by the loud rumbling of her own stomach. I was pretty sure her cheeks were still red from the last time she blushed.

"I guess I'm hungry too."

I nodded, my own stomach starting to complain a bit.

"How does pizza sound? We can watch some TV and eat pizza and ice our injuries?"

"Okay."

As we waited for the pizza to arrive, Bella and I made our icepacks and headed to the living room to wait. I changed it to some random channel, hoping there would be a movie or something on. I sighed and leaned back with the ice back over my face. It made me feel like some weird version of _the Phantom of the Opera_ except I had an ice baggie for a mask. Bella had packs on both her hands making her look like a boxer with ice for gloves.

"What a pair we make," Bella chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

The rest of the night was rather tame. Bella laughed loudly when she found _Phantom of the Opera_ on TV after I told her my thought about my ice pack. We were still sitting next to each other on the couch as the Phantom dropped the chandelier on the unsuspecting crowd. I was acutely aware of the mere inches that lay between Bella's thigh and mine, and her hand that seemed to creep closer and closer to my own. I think it was my imagination, but I swear they were getting closer.

_Why don't you just man up and hold her hand?_

_What if I hurt her fingers?_

_Then do it GENTLY idiot!_

"Can you believe he's the same guy that plays King Leonidas?"

Bella's question snapped me out of my hand holding ideas.

"Who?"

Bella turned to look at me, a look of shock on her face.

"You haven't seen _300_?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, "No…I mean, yes I've seen it, but who plays Leonidas?"

"Gerard Butler," Bella smiled, "The guy playing the Phantom."

"That guy?" I sort of screeched in shock as the Phantom belted out some song in his dungeon.

Bella giggled, "Yeah. Pretty amazing right?"

"Uh…yeah," I muttered. Bella certainly sounded like she was a fan. I mean, the guy could sing, obviously he had a crazy body which I have no problem in admitting, and I suppose he's good looking.

I sort of jumped when Bella grabbed my hand and pulled it to her lap.

"Why, Edward Cullen, are you jealous?" She smiled, her tone teasing, but her question dead on. When I didn't respond, her smile faded and her eyes grew wide.

"You are jealous." It wasn't a question so I didn't respond.

I didn't move as Bella slowly laced her fingers through mine for fear I'd hurt her hand further, but my breathing definitely picked up. My gaze stayed on my lap, but my eyes went wide as I felt Bella press fully against my side.

"Edward? Look at me," She said softly.

When I looked up, Bella smiled and squeezed my hand gently.

"You don't have to be jealous of Gerard Butler Edward," She said, slowly moving forward and raising her other hand to softly trace my cheek, "You don't have to be jealous of ANY man Edward. You're the only one I want."

My mouth fell open as I just stared at Bella's blushing face. How did she always know what to say? How did her words always make me feel like I was the most amazing man on the planet?

_Because she loves you and you love her moron._

Bella said no more as she smiled and leaned into me, snuggling herself against my side and tuck her legs under her. I heard a soft sigh and I could only guess it was out of contentment. She squeezed my fingers slightly, never letting them go. Not even when the movie was over and the news started. Bella yawned loudly and sat up slowly, still holding my hand in her own.

"I guess I should get going. Don't want the Chief worrying about where I am."

Bella laughed when my cheeks paled.

"I'll drive you home," I said after a few seconds, clearing my throat.

"Oh…" Bella trailed off, "Can you drive? I'm sorry I didn't even think about how I was going to get home."

I frowned. My eye was still pretty swollen and I would have to take my contact out soon. At least my glasses would be ready tomorrow.

"I can…uh…"

I don't know what I could do. My parents were in Portland and I was positive Charlie Swan would not be pleased to learn that Bella had spent the night with me in my house all alone. I might have been a nerd, but I highly doubt that mattered to a single father of a teenage girl.

"I'll call Alice," Bella said as she let go of my hand and pulled out her phone. I missed the contact immediately, "No doubt she'll want all the details about today."

I blushed slightly as Bella dialed Alice. I could hear Alice through the phone and Bella grimaced and blushed with every word. I stood and carried our left over pizza and dishes into the kitchen. As I started to wash everything up, the past day began to play through my mind. I had wrapped my brain around the fact that Bella loved me, but I still wondered what would happen on Monday. Tonight's run-in with Newton and the rest of the popular lemmings spoke volumes.

"Alice said she'll be here in 15 minutes."

Bella jumped up and sat on the counter next to me. I certainly hoped she would get some sleep tonight. The circles under her eyes were dark and though she was smiling at me, she still looked exhausted.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked, "Watching me do dishes can't be that entertaining."

"I'm just happy," Bella shrugged.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…very."

I finished the dishes and dried my hands on a towel. Bella remained perched on top of the counter and I moved to stand next to her, leaning on the counter.

"Can I still come over tomorrow?" Bella asked.

"Of…of course," I stuttered, "Eight o'clock right?"

"It's a date," Bella smiled.

We just stared at each other. She was so beautiful and perfect. Part of me was praying that I wouldn't wake up tomorrow and have this all be a dream. I had wanted this so badly but never dreamed that it would happen, not in a million years. I wasn't like the bumbling glasses wearing Clark Kent that Bella nicknamed me unknowingly, I wouldn't just whip my glasses off and be some good-looking, superhero. But for whatever reason, Bella picked me. That thought made me smile.

"Why are _you_ smiling?" Bella asked teasingly.

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Just happy I guess."

"Good," Bella whispered.

Our eyes locked and I felt something change between us. It was like slow motion as we both began to lean towards each other. Bella's eyes darted down to my lips before meeting my eyes and I did the same. Her luscious lips that I had dreamt about for years. Our foreheads brushed together and I closed my eyes, feeling her breath against my lips and knowing any second her lips would brush mine.

A loud horn ended all thoughts of a picture perfect kiss. Bella's head flew up, her forehead hitting mine and I instantly stumbled backwards, my hand covering the bruised side of my face.

"Oh my God! Edward, I'm sorry!" Bella cried. Her hands rested on my forearms, as if it would do something to check on my injuries.

"I…it's okay," I said through gritted teeth, my face now throbbing. I pried my eyes open and looked at Bella as she sat in front of me, gnawing away at her bottom lip.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should ice it again."

I nodded, "I'll do it after I take a shower."

"Oh Edward…I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "It's not your fault Alice's car horn is so obnoxious."

With that Bella giggled and I felt like I could smile again. Her laugh was beautiful. She looked up at me, her eyes sparkling and smile looking radiant.

"Can we try that again?" She said softly.

"Um…okay," I said nervously.

"Don't move…" Bella whispered.

I immediately froze. I kept my eyes on Bella's as her hands on my forearms pulled me towards her. Thank the lord I didn't stumble at all. I took several small steps forward and my breathing hitched as Bella made space for me to stand between her legs.

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…_

As I stood in front of her, we were the same height with her sitting on top of the counter. Bella's left hand came up and cupped my non-injured cheek and leaned forward softly pressed her lips to mine. My hands were shaky as I brought them up to rest on her knees and I returned her kiss, adding more pressure. Oh it was the best feeling in the world kissing Bella.

_I'm sure there is something even better you could be doing with Bella…_

I groaned as my thoughts began to run away with themselves and I cursed my body for starting to react.

_Damn being a teenage boy!_

Bella must've mistook my groan for a moan because I let out a gasp as her tongue brushed against my lower lip. I began to panic, not knowing what to do.

_Do I use my tongue too? What does she want me to do? Does she- OH MY GOD THAT FEELS SO GOOD!_

Fortunately, or maybe not, I was saved from further kissing embarrassment by another one of Alice's obnoxious beeps. Bella jumped slightly and pulled back, and I was greeted with a wide smile, blushing cheeks, and happy eyes. I backed up allowing space for Bella to hop down. She slowly slid off, her knees appearing a bit wobbly.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked quietly.

I could only nod.

"All right. Thank you Edward. I'll call you before I come over okay?"

"Okay," I murmured.

"Good night."

"Good night Bella."

I followed her out to the front door and I smiled as she kept glancing back at me over her shoulder and giving me shy smiles in return. Her cheeks were flushed and I watched from the front door as she scurried down the steps to Alice's waiting yellow Porsche. As soon as Bella opened the door, I could hear Alice.

"OH MY GOD! Bella, did you guys do it? You're all flushed! After-"

Bella jumped in the car and slammed the door faster than anyone I had ever seen. Alice peeled out of my driveway just as fast. I couldn't move. Alice's words kept repeating in my head. Everyone and their mom knew what it meant when someone asked, "did you guy do it". It was then that I realized that I didn't know how experienced Bella was with all of this. That thought plagued me for the rest of the night.

The left side of my face looked like an eggplant in the morning. The bruise was even sort of shaped like one. Putting in my contact was a bitch even though the swelling had gone down. I wasn't sure if Bella would want to accompany me to Port Angeles and I didn't want to bother her so I went on my own to pick up my glasses, taking my contact lens case with me. I felt so much more…me when I had my glasses.

_Yeah, but remember Bella loves your eyes without the glasses…_

I tried hard not to think to much about that fact as I drove back home. All day I tried to do different things to keep my mind off Bella's possible dating past. She doesn't know that when I kissed her yesterday, that was the first time I had ever kissed anyone. That's right…there aren't even adolescent middle school birthday party stories of playing Spin the Bottle or anything! I was too much of a dork to be invited to parties like that. No…my first kiss was in front of the entire student body of Forks High. I would imagine that it was not Bella's…

I spent the afternoon playing the piano and some "Call of Duty 4". Bella's hands might be better, so I didn't want to play "Halo" without her. I put away the dirty clothes that were lying around on the floor and put clean towels in the bathroom that was connected to my room. My mom called, but only to tell me that she and my father weren't returning until Wednesday from Portland. Apparently they were taking an extended vacation or whatever. I spent more time puttering around on the internet and watching some clips on YouTube, before my stomach demanded to be fed and my bladder demanded to be emptied.

There was pizza still left over from last night and just as I finished putting away my dishes, there was a knock on the door. Eight o'clock on the dot. When I opened the door, Bella was standing there looking even more beautiful than she did yesterday. She was wearing jeans and a brown jacket that looked like it probably belonged to the Chief. As I looked outside, I finally realized that it was raining…and that Bella was holding a tray of something in her hands.

"Oh! Come in!" I said quickly, standing aside and letting Bella in, "Let me take this for you."

I took the tray as Bella smiled and came inside. Closing the door and locking it I headed for the kitchen.

"I made you brownies," Bella said as she slipped out of her rain jacket, "I hope you like chocolate."

"I'm sure they'll be delicious," I smiled as I placed them on the counter.

I took Bella's coat from her and hung it in the closet. She was wearing a grey long sleeved shirt with a red one underneath and as I reevaluated her jeans, I realized they were the kind that looked like they were painted on or like they were tights or something.

_God she looks so freaking beautiful!_

"So, uh…" I cleared my throat after my voice cracked awkwardly, "Are you ready to play some 'Halo'?"

Bella turned and looked back at my living room, her teeth chewing on her bottom lip. The luscious lips that gave me my first kiss ever yesterday!

_Ugh...she's going to kill me if she keeps doing that…_

"Can I have a tour of your house first? It's so big…" Bella trailed off, her gaze going down the hallway and then towards the large staircase.

"Uh…sure."

I walked forward and I wanted to grab her hand, but I wasn't sure if that was appropriate or not. My hand awkwardly reached out, hung there for a second, and then I snatched it back.

_Smooth Cullen, real smooth…_

Bella noticed though and instead she reached forward with her left hand, lacing her fingers through my right. I couldn't help but smile and sigh, things suddenly feeling like they were all right in my world. Bella smiled and I noticed that her pinky finger on her right hand was taped up and splinted.

"How are your hands?" I asked, lifting our intertwined ones up so I could see them better. There was bruising around her knuckles.

"My hand feels okay," Bella said, squeezing my hand as if to prove it to me, "The bruises are pretty ugly, but I can bend my fingers and all with little pain."

"And what about your finger? It looks…broken."

Bella shrugged, "Just jammed it. My pinky finger won't affect my setting too much, and if I keep icing my left hand, it should be fine by practice time on Monday."

I smiled, "Good. I'd be mighty bored at the game next week if that terrible Mallory girl was playing instead of you."

Bella giggled as I led us down the hallway and started our tour. She was amazed by my father's study, but her eyes went even wider when she took in the library. Not only were there tons of books, but my piano was also kept in her. When I saw her gaze longingly at it, I asked her if she wanted to play.

"Maybe another time," She said softly. I was definitely going to hold her to that.

We breezed past the second floor, not really having a need for her to see my parents' room, the guest rooms, or the bathrooms. Her eyes widened as we headed up the stairs to the obvious smaller than the rest third floor.

"So yeah…this is…well, this is my floor."

"Your floor?" Bella asked, her eyes big as golf balls.

I shrugged, "It's just my room and bathroom up here. Plus another room for storage."

Bella's mouth hung open as she took in my bedroom.

"Oh! Edward…wow," Bella breathed, her gaze slowly tracking across my room.

This was the one perk of being an only child to parents who were never around. They made sure I was never left wanting. Not that I ever asked for much and my credit cards were paid off monthly without a second glance. I was pretty conflicted about all of that, but I digress.

My room had a plush carpet, huge king sized bed, more shelves of books, comics, music, video games, dvds, and other collectables, a desk with a large Mac desktop, stereo system, and then of course, my own little living room. I had my own black leather couch, coffee table, end tables, and home entertainment system set up, of course, with all of my video gaming equipment and what not.

"God Edward, this is amazing," Bella said, walking forward to look at all of my music. She turned and looked at me, "You have so much music."

I just shrugged.

"Seriously Edward, you room is amazing."

"You ready to play some 'Halo' now?" I asked, wanting to change the subject. I had no desire to discuss how my lavish living was my parents way of trying to prove they cared about me from afar.

Bella nodded and soon we were playing some slayer online. She did comment about my 52 inch flat screen, but not much else after that. After two games we stopped, Bella's hand becoming a little sore.

"Sorry Edward," Bella frowned, flexing her left hand.

"It's okay. I don't want you to hurt any more."

Bella smiled and suggested a movie, stating she didn't have to be home for another two hours. I let her pick and watched as she walked along my shelves looking for something. I enjoyed the time it gave me to simply watch her without feeling too creepy about it. She looked so cute as she tip toed to read some titles and bit her lip while she read the synopsis of a few. Finally, I saw her pluck one out and brought it over.

"I've never seen this one."

I took it from her and looked it over. My eyes widened.

"Really? You never watched _Watchmen_?"

She shrugged.

"Well, the book was better," I said as I went to put the dvd in, "but I guess it was pretty decent. Zack Snyder definitely did better with _300_."

As we settled down to watch the movie, Bella made no hesitation about cuddling up to my side. When my arm hesitated on where to go, she took it and wrapped it around her shoulders before she snuggled into my side. She smiled up at me and I could only smile back as the movie started.

The movie played on, and Bella and I just sat in contented silence. I tuned out the movie after the first 20 minutes or so. I don't know what Bella was thinking, but I couldn't stop thinking about the feeling of her in my arms and how she smelled like strawberries. Then of course, I got to wondering if anyone else had shared moments like these with Bella and I just never heard about them. Bella's gasp snapped me out of things and my focus went back to the movie.

_OH CRAP! Boobs! Oh lord that's a guy's ass! _

"I…Uh…"

Bella gasped again and I had to shift awkwardly in my seat, the smell and feel of Bella being in my arms was too much combined with the heavy sex scene going on in the movie.

"I'll be right back."

I jumped up and quickly walked out into the hallway. I paced fast, willing my erection to go away. Maybe it was the fact that the lady in the movie was a brunette too, but all I could picture as I watched the scene for those brief seconds were Bella and I in their place.

_Not helping idiot! Think of something else!_

After a few minutes of pacing and killing the situation in my pants, I headed back into my room. I saw that Bella had turned off the movie and was putting it back on the shelf. I didn't know what to say.

_Fix this you douchebag!_

"Bella?"

She only glanced at me, before turning and pushing the dvd into place. In that brief glance, I saw just how sad she was. I groaned and slapped my hand over the good side of my face.

"Bella, I'm sorry," I sighed, "I…I don't know what I'm doing here."

That must've gotten her attention because she whirled around to look at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"I…can we just talk?" I finally spit out.

"Okay…" Bella replied, her voice sounding unsure.

We sat on the couch, both tucking our legs under each other so we could face one another. Bella didn't say anything. Okay…I can do this…

"Bella, please don't doubt my feelings for you. I meant what I said. I do love you. I mean, I've always thought you were beautiful from the first day that I saw you, but I was so intimidated. I never thought you'd like a geek like me."

I saw Bella open her mouth to protest, but I held my hand up to silence her. I had a feeling if I didn't get this out now, I never would.

"Then I met 'V', and we got to talking. Talking to V was so easy and I could feel myself falling in love with who V was. I felt understood and like someone actually liked me for me. It was stressing me out because I had no idea who V was, but I was feeling things for her."

"But I'm V Edward," Bella said softly.

"I know," I sighed, "and putting who I know you as together with V…Bella, you're like my perfect woman."

Bella's eyes went wide and my cheeks burned. Did I really just say that out loud?

_Yeah you did Cullen._

"I…I…" Bella gaped. I continued on, feeling the need to make sure she understood.

"Bella, when I say I don't know what I'm doing, I mean I don't know how to be in a relationship or be a boyfriend or whatever. It doesn't mean that I don't love you or care for you. I just…"

I sighed heavily.

"I…I don't have any experience with all of this. My first kiss was…was yesterday," I finally admitted.

Bella gasped, "I was your first kiss?"

I nodded. Bella didn't say anything for a few seconds so I started to talk again, a few shreds of bravery left in me.

"Bella, can I ask you something else?"

I didn't wait for her to answer.

"How many other guys have you dated?"

Bella's eyes went wide.

"None!" She screeched, her voice telling me she was on the defensive now.

_Good one Cullen._

"I've never had a boyfriend! You know I didn't date anyone at Forks!"

"But…but what about kisses and stuff?"

Bella blushed.

_Oh crap! She has done other stuff!_

"Um…in Phoenix in eighth grade, one of my volleyball teammates had a birthday party where we played Spin the Bottle. Um…his name was Connor and I felt like he injected a pound of spit into my mouth. It was disgusting."

"Oh…" was all I could say.

"And um," Bella bit her lip, her hands toying with her shirt hem, "Other than him there's only one other guy I've kissed. Not including you."

"Was he your boyfriend?" I blurted out, clearly not thinking straight.

_She said she didn't date anyone in Forks moron!_

"No…" Bella shook her head, "Alice, Jasper, Angela, and Ben wanted me to go to a party with them in Port Angeles last year. I went, and it was kids from all over. Port Angeles, Forks, La Push…anyway, people were drinking and this big guy Jake was talking to me all night. He must've thought I was into him because he was pretty similar to Connor. Grabbed my face and slobbered all over me. Luckily Jasper was there to pry him off."

_And Jasper Whitlock just went up in my book…_

"So…that's all," Bella shrugged, "I've kissed three guys…but only one really matters to me."

_But that didn't mean she didn't do other stuff right?_

_Really idiot? You think Bella Swan is the type of girl who sleeps around with no kissing allowed?_

"So you've just kissed right?"

Bella blushed but nodded.

"Oh good," I sighed.

"Good?" Bella asked, her voice not at all sounding amused.

"I…just…well…um…" Bella was staring at me and I was bumbling like an idiot, "Have…did you ever want to…what about…have you ever thought about…woo hoo-ing?"

Bella's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

_Woo hoo-ing Cullen? Really?_

Bella's brows furrowed, "The SIMs Edward? Really?"

"I don't play!" I said, getting defensive immediately, "I just read in one of my gaming magazines that when SIMs have sex they lie in bed and say, 'woo hoo'."

_You are such a dork Cullen._

Bella blushed and she looked at the coffee table. It was quiet between us and I wasn't sure where to go next or what to say. Fortunately, Bella solved that.

"I haven't…" Bella paused, " 'woo hoo-ed' as you said. I've never even dated, and the other two guys I kissed grossed me out. I…I guess if I'm being honest, I haven't thought about doing _that_ until…until recently."

Bella spit out the last part of her words so fast I barely caught it. I couldn't help but smile though, hoping she meant what I thought she did.

"Not until recently?"

Bella nodded.

"Me too," I said softly.

"Really?" Bella asked. I just nodded. Again we were quiet for a few minutes. Obviously we just had one of those big relationship discussions without having defined if we were boyfriend and girlfriend. Oh lord, that was something I knew I needed to know in my mind.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

Bella smiled, "I thought that was a given."

"I thought I'd ask anyway to make sure."

"Then yes Edward," Bella chuckled, "I will be your girlfriend."

We both smiled at each other, but neither seemed to know what to say after that. I was so in the dark about this whole boyfriend/relationship thing.

"We'll go slow okay?" Bella said out of nowhere.

"Slow?"

Bella nodded, "Slow…get to know each other in the real world outside of 'Halo', go on dates, you know…slow. And like, with the physical stuff too. There's no rush."

The light bulb clicked. Bella was right. We had to get used to being around each other in this way, and also get to know each other as boyfriend and girlfriend. The idea of taking her on real dates made me smile. I wasn't sure about the physical stuff though. Did she not want to hold hands or kiss or anything?

"So uh…is…is hand holding okay?" I asked, feeling dumb.

Bella smiled, "Hand holding is more than okay. I love it."

"And…and…what about kissing?"

Bella blushed but still smiled, "Kissing is good too. Just maybe not like, tongues down each other's throats in public?"

I nodded. While I wanted everyone to know that Bella Swan had miraculously chosen me to be her boyfriend, PDA was not something I was big on…except for maybe holding her hand. That sounded reasonable in public. Bella inched closer so she was kneeling next to me, her face level with my own.

"Kissing in private though, is different."

Bella softly gripped my chin with her hand and pulled my face to hers, capturing my lips in a soft kiss. She pulled away slightly to look at me.

"I've been waiting to do that all night."

I could only smile back for a second before Bella pressed her lips to mine again. Her tongue swept out against my bottom lip and this time, I tentatively met her tongue with my own. Bella moaned softly, giving me my first French kiss.

_God, you sound like such a girl Cullen!_

I couldn't really give my thoughts a second, well, thought because Bella began to softly caress my tongue with her own before stopping to suck on my bottom lip. I moaned loudly. Kissing Bella was phenomenal and made me forget about the rest of the world. She shifted and before I could even comprehend what I was doing, I moved Bella so that she was sitting in my lap. She didn't complain, and simply went on kissing me. It was heavenly having her in my arms.

That night, I experienced my first make-out session. Thoughts of what we might face on Monday were far from my mind.

* * *

_**Well? Yes? No? I hope that we liked that one and getting to see a little more of the "after" of the relationship between these two. **_

_**Now I have a question, would anyone here be EXTREMELY opposed if I changed the rating of this one to "M"? I have some ideas for some future chapters, that include some lemony, dorktastic fun. If a lot of people are opposed to a change in rating, I can still work these ideas into a "T" rated story. Just wondering. I am thinking I have 2-3 more little continuing one-shots for these two lovebirds. :-) **_

_**Let me know what you guys thought, good or bad, pretty please? Thanks for reading! :-D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters **

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! I am still contemplating the rating change for this story. I think we'll be pleased with Edward in this chapter. :-D Enjoy another look at Geekward and Sportyella. FYI, I didn't really proof read…so apologies for the booboos. **

Chapter 3

"This…sucks."

I blew out a big breath of air from my lungs that made my hair fall back into my face. Even though I iced my face, I still looked like there was an eggplant covering half of it.

_Well, that's what happens when you get into a fight with Mike Newton, moron._

_Actually, it wasn't even a fight. One punch that knocks you out isn't a fight._

"Whatever…" I mumbled, placing my glasses back on my face.

When I talked to Bella last night, I tried not to be nervous as I thought about what we might face today. No doubt everyone had already heard about my spectacular display of manliness at the coffee shop. Bella told me not to worry about it. I tried not to. While I was happy I had Bella, I didn't want to be a topic of gossip at school. I could handle the ridicule on my own, but to drag Bella down with me? That was something I didn't want.

Monday mornings sucked.

_What were you expecting when you kissed Bella in front of the entire school? Riding off into the sunset without a care in the world?_

If only life could be like it was in the movies. And we'd ride off into the sunset. In a silver Volvo.

_Classy, Cullen. Very classy._

I was still sitting in said Volvo when I saw the Chief's police cruiser pull up in front of the school and Bella climb out. She was wearing a blue jacket over her black jeans and she heaved her maroon backpack over her shoulder. Her hair was flowing down her back and she smiled at something her father said before shutting the door and watching him drive off. Her eyes continued to move around the parking lot, and I briefly wondered what she was looking for before they settled on my car and smile spread across her face. She immediately started walking towards me and I got out of the car at the same time starting to make my way towards her.

Unfortunately, I collided with something mammoth and it knocked my bag to the damp ground, spilling my things all over the asphalt.

"Watch where you're going, loser," Emmett McCarty snapped as he walked by, his arm slung around the shoulders of Rosalie Hale. Both laughed as they kept walking, stepping all over my math and history homework, ruining both.

"What are you looking at, Swan?" Rosalie sneered as Bella rushed past them. Bella didn't respond, but gave Rosalie a glare that would've scared the crap out of me if it were sent in my direction.

I sighed as I began to pick up my things. My math homework was ruined. Imagine my surprise when two sets of shoes appeared in front of me and Angela Webber bent down with Bella to help me. Noticing my math homework, Angela gave me a small smile.

"I know it's not…okay, but do you want to copy my math homework, Edward? Just so you have something to turn in?"

I swallowed hard, but nodded against my better judgment.

"Thanks, Angela," I said quietly, stuffing things back into my bag.

"What's this?" Bella asked, picking up a black leather bound book.

"Don't!" I shouted, snatching it back quickly. I regretted it when Bella looked incredibly hurt.

_Nice going, moron. _

_Bella can't see what's in there!_

_I bet she'd like it!_

_NO!_

"Um…I just…um…not in public…" I mumbled, hoping Bella would get it.

I tacked on a "sorry" just for good measure. Imagine my surprise when she handed me my history book with a small smile and said, "okay", softly.

"What a crappy way to start the week," Angela said, standing back up, "Hale is such a bitch."

My eyes widened at that comment, not expecting that to leave the mouth of the town preacher's daughter.

"If I could go an entire school day without having to deal with her presence it would be heavenly," Bella sighed. Angela mumbled something in agreement.

Bella turned back to look at me. Slowly her hands came up to trace the bruise by my cheek. I tensed out of instinct, but relaxed as Bella's fingers barely ghosted over my cheek, and I felt that now familiar electricity running between us.

"The bruising looks better," Bella said softly. I could only nod as her chocolate brown eyes peeked up at my from under he lashes and her cheeks turned a gorgeous pink.

"I can't believe Mike punched you, Edward," Angela huffed, "He's such a prick. He must be suffering from Little Man syndrome."

"He's only a little shorter than I am," I said, confused.

Bella snorted and Angela started laughing like what I said was the funniest thing in the whole world. Bella giggled and then tip-toed to whisper in my ear.

"She means he's got a small dick."

I pulled back and just gaped at Bella and Angela.

"Oh come on, Edward!" Angela laughed, "The way he always tries to act all macho? He's obviously compensating for something!"

_Is she really the preacher's daughter?_

_Is THIS what girls talk about?_

"Come on," Bella chuckled, and laced her hand with mine, "Let's go to the library so Mister four point oh here can copy your homework, Ang."

I couldn't concentrate on Bella's little joke just now, because all I could focus on was the feel of her hand holding mine. I almost stumbled when Bella started walking forward and began pulling me with her. I swallowed heavily and tried to relax as I felt the weight of everyone's eyes on us as we walked into the school, Bella on one side holding my hand, and Angela walking next to her. I could hear the whispers and the giggles, but kept my eyes on the ground, letting Bella lead us towards the library.

_Way to be a man here, Cullen._

I wanted to be the kind of guy that could stand strong next to Bella. I wanted to be the kind of guy that Bella could lean on if she needed to. I think I basically really wanted to be Superman.

_Oh please…he's the bumbling Clark Kent also! You could still be bumbling Edward, and be a strong Edward._

I sighed. I knew what people were probably saying about Bella and I. They were still wondering why a girl like Bella was with me in all of my geektastic, bruised up face glory. They were probably laughing about the fact that Mike Newton took me down with one punch when I tried to defend Bella, and instead, Bella had to come to my defense. I was sure the fact that my eye was still too swollen to wear contacts didn't help my case either. The black-framed glasses were back, and today I was wearing my usual khakis, and a green sweater. Not exactly stylin'.

The three of us went to me and Bella's usual table in the back, and Angela handed over her math homework. She went on to pull out her Physics book as Bella sat next to me and gave my hand a squeeze before letting go. I smiled when I saw Bella pull out a copy of _Water for Elephants_.

_See? She's taking interest in your interests!_

_But we have the same interests._

_Well then she's reading the damn book so she can have one more thing in common with you and something else to discuss!_

"Edward, you better start, we only have ten more minutes before first period."

I gave Bella a small smile and got to work copying the Calculus homework.

By the time the bell was ringing for lunch, I came to the conclusion that my classmates thought I was deaf. Unfortunately, Emmett McCarty was in my history class, and he proceeded to tell everyone in the back of the room about my awesome display of being a man on Friday night. Considering I sit all the way in the front and I heard him, I was certain that even the teacher knew.

_Thanks a lot Mr. Bishop for coming to my defense there and telling McCarty to shut up. I'm sure we all wanted to hear about my fighting skills as apposed to medieval England._

I was stuffing my things into my backpack when I realized that someone was standing next to my desk. I cringed, hoping it wasn't Mr. Bishop or Emmett for whatever the hell reason. My surprised was evident on my face, because Jasper Whitlock chuckled.

"Alice wanted to make sure I grabbed you before lunch, seeing as we all know you disappear like a ninja to go eat, and she wants to talk to you."

"Oh…um…" I was pretty sure Bella was going to be looking for me, and then I realized I didn't know where to meet her. I didn't know if she even wanted to eat with me. Of course, I was also confused because I had never seen Jasper talk to anyone besides Alice while he was at school. He didn't even talk to the other football players.

"Don't worry. She's got Bella with her."

Well, that made me feel better. I knew people were staring yet again when I walked out into the hallway and Jasper Whitlock was walking next to me.

"So Bella says you're pretty good at 'Halo'," Jasper said quietly.

"Uh…I'm okay," I shrugged.

"You play anything else?"

"Er…'Call of Duty' sometimes."

"Oh yeah?" Jasper said, turning to look at me, "You finish up playing 'Call of Duty' four yet?"

I shook my head.

"We should play one day. Let me know your username and maybe we can play online."

"Sure," I mumbled, surprised as to why Jasper was being so nice.

"I bet you're confused as to why I'm talking to you huh?"

"Uh, what?" I asked, surprised he would call me on it.

Jasper chuckled as we passed the quad and headed towards the library, "I've never spoken to you this much ever. I usually don't talk to anyone unless I have to. Unless it's Alice or Bella."

I just nodded, wondering where he was going with this.

"Bella has liked you for a long time, Edward, and I've always thought you were a good guy. If my dad didn't think football, basketball, or baseball were my only shots at going to college, I'd probably spend all of my free time reading, watching movies, or playing video games."

I looked at him, even more confused about what he was saying. He laughed again.

"Man, I'm saying if I didn't have the old man breathing down my neck about sports, I would be sitting at home playing 'Call of Duty', catching up on my Spider-man comics, and watching 'Big Bang Theory'."

"Oh…"

"Yeah," Jasper chuckled, "you and I aren't that different, Edward, and trust me when I tell you, that you deserve Bella. You're a great guy, and the only guy I think is worthy of her."

"Er…thank you, Jasper."

"Just ignore the morons like I do, and you'll be fine."

We walked the rest of the way to the cafeteria in silence, and I tried to do as he said and ignore the morons.

_Hard to do when they're the size of Emmett McCarty._

I didn't have to ignore the morons for long though, because when Bella smiled at me, it was like everyone else faded away anyway.

_So this is love?_

_Wait…isn't that a song from some Disney movie?_

_How the hell do we even know that and WHY are we thinking about anything other than Bella?_

Luckily Bella saved me from my thoughts and held my hand lightly in hers. Not even my thoughts could get a word in when Bella smiled up at me. She looked heavenly, and I felt completely unworthy.

_Remember what Jasper said, idiot!_

"How is it that we don't have at least one class together?" Bella huffed, her lips turning out into what I assumed was a fake pout.

It was true…how was it that Bella and I had only ever had one class together? I knew she was in Honors English, but she was in another section this semester.

"I wish we had one," I said quietly, looking at my shoe scuffing the ground.

"Maybe next semester," Bella shrugged, "Come on, let's grab some lunch."

"You two love birds ready?" Alice giggled from near the doorway. Jasper had joined her there and had his arm wrapped around her waist. His head turned and his face was partial hidden by Alice's hair, but I was pretty sure he was laughing. When I looked down at Bella, her cheeks were flushed, but she tugged me forward.

"I forgot to pack lunch this morning," Bella sighed, as I stood behind her. Alice and Jasper were in line behind us.

"Me too."

"I was so bummed. I made beef stroganoff last night and I fully intended on eating the left-overs for lunch today."

I nodded as I reached for a piece of pepperoni pizza and a bag of potato chips. That seemed like the safest bet. Bella had a piece of pizza and a strawberry yogurt on her tray. After we paid, I got that nervous feeling again. Bella was looking back at Alice and they were chattering about something I couldn't hear. All I could see and notice was the fact that every head in the cafeteria was facing out direction and mouths were moving in whispers to each other.

"I feel like sitting outside today," Alice announced, coming up to stand next to me, "Who wants to be trapped in here when the sun is actually shinning right?"

"Sounds good," Bella replied. I was going to suggest hiding out in the library, but apparently that wasn't an option.

Surprisingly, we found a table away from the crowded quad and on the other side of the cafeteria in front of, what else, the library. The sun did feel nice though, and Bella and Alice both slipped off their jackets. Alice was in a dress looking thing…I don't know what you would call it. Something girly that fit her though. Bella was in a dark green long-sleeved shirt that clung to her body. It was absolutely her. I shifted slightly in my seat.

_DOWN BOY!_

"So…Edward, do you like beef stroganoff?" Alice smiled, though there was something hidden behind it, "Bella makes the best beef stroganoff you'll ever taste."

"Um…I've never had it," I shrugged while looking over at Bella, whose cheeks were bright red. She let out a squeak of surprise and shot a glare at Alice before looking back to me.

"Um…" Bella started out, "Well, maybe I could uh, make it for you? Or cook you something else, before our uh…before…um…"

"Before your date on Saturday night," Alice finished.

"I was going to say on Friday…" Bella mumbled.

"Isabella Swan, you promised!" Alice screeched.

"I know!" Bella shot back, "but it doesn't seem fair to Edward!"

I watched with my mouth slightly agape as Alice and Bella stared at each other silently.

Jasper chuckled and leaned towards me, "They do this all the time. Just wait."

"Be quiet, Jasper Whitlock!" Alice snapped, her eyes still on Bella's.

_God, it's like watching mind melding or something…_

_Geezus, Cullen! Back to the "Star Trek" references? _

_It's better than the SIMs! And the 2009 remake was bad ass._

_Wow…now we're using phrases like "bad-ass"? I don't know what to do with myself._

_Shut up!_

"FINE!" Bella snapped after what seemed like ages. I blinked my eyes quickly and looked at her. She was looking at me apologetically and I wondered why.

"Edward…" Bella started out slowly, then bit her lip, "On Friday there's a Halloween party in Port Angeles. I promised Alice I would go since we don't have a game this week…"

"Oh…" my heart suddenly felt like it was deflating a bit, "Okay."

"It's a couples party and well…"

_Did you hear that? I think that was my heart exploding from the pin prick of Bella's words._

"Oh…well, if you're supposed to go with someone else I guess that's fine," I mumbled, beginning to plan my escape.

Bella's hand shot out and grabbed my own, "Edward, I'm asking YOU to go with me. I just wasn't sure if you would want to go to the party or not."

"Oh…"

_That was a great response, moron. SAY SOMETHING!_

"I, uh…I guess so."

Bella sighed, "If you really don't want to go, we don't have to. I'm sure ALICE will forgive me."

Bella shot Alice a glare which made Alice huff loudly.

"It will be fun! And it's going to be me and Jasper, and I talked to Angela last period and she said she asked Ben Cheney to come. So it'll be the six of us. Come on, it'll be fun!"

Alice's blue eyes immediately turned into those of a small child begging for something.

_This could be your chance, Cullen! Show Bella you're not scared and you can be a man!_

"Okay…I'll go."

I expected Bella to smile, but she still eyed me warily. "Are you sure, Edward?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah…it'll be fun."

Before Bella could respond, Alice squealed and clapped her hands. "We have to figure out who you two are going to be!"

Oh, well crap. I completely forgot about that part of Halloween.

"I have some ideas," Bella said quietly, finally letting a shy smile spread across her lips.

"We have to go as…as a couple?" I asked, unable to think of anyone other than Superman and Lois Lane.

"Well, it is a couples party, Edward," Alice chuckled, "Don't worry, we'll think of something awesome."

I ate my pizza and chips in silence, preferring to listen to Alice and Bella talk about random things. Jasper seemed content with his arm slung around Alice's shoulders and his fingers twirling in her hair. Bella's hand rested on my left forearm and I smiled at her comfort in being around me. I was going to try and listen to my subconscious and show Bella that I could be confidant and that I could be a man. Even if I had to pretend I was deaf and blind…maybe even mute. A party in Port Angeles…oh goody.

Alice was in my last two classes of the day, and I got to see Bella briefly before she had to head to volleyball practice. Deciding I didn't want to put up with the rest of Forks High without her around, I headed home. Unfortunately, I didn't get to see Bella after practice either. Apparently the Chief was coming home early every day this week unless there was an emergency. My parents weren't coming home until Wednesday.

My night was dull and I finished my homework in no time. I ate a box of instant macaroni & cheese, and two of Bella's brownies that she made for me on Sunday. If her brownies were any indication of her cooking skills, then I was sure I would like her beef stroga-whatever. By the time I finished my dishes and what not, it was only eight-thirty. For the first time in my life, I was looking forward to going to school, and tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

Unfortunately and fortunately, my days that lead up to Friday mostly consisted of the same routine. Not that I was really complaining about school. I was still getting the usual shit from McCarty and Newton, but I kept remembering Jasper's advice and tried to ignore the morons. The only thing I really looked forward to was lunchtime. Before school wasn't always a guarantee that I would see Bella, but lunch was. Angela and Ben started to join us too. I didn't really know Ben too well, just that he was in my Spanish class. He was kind of quiet just like Jasper and I, but it didn't seem to be a problem. The three girls talked more than enough for all of us.

My parents came home on Wednesday. It was nothing exciting. My mom was heading to Seattle this coming weekend for some work thing, and my dad was going to be working long hours to make up for the time he took off. Other than that, the only other question my dad asked was how my grades were. Neither one of them noticed the fact that I had a yellowing splotch around my eye from my fading bruise.

It seemed like this week had been the longest week of my life. I woke up on Friday morning, my stomach full of knots from what kind of emotion, I wasn't really sure.

_You're excited about tonight!_

_I'm nervous._

_Excited._

_Nervous._

_Excited!_

_NERVOUS!_

_EX-CI-TED!_

God, the inner monologue continued all the way until lunch. Bella's smile was the only thing that could shut it up.

"I got us some great costumes," Bella beamed as we sat down with out lunches. I remembered to pack my own today, but that consisted of left over DiGiorno pizza, and some carrot sticks.

"What are we going to be?" I asked.

"Let him be surprised, Bella!" Alice shouted, "We worked so hard to think of it!"

"Alice helped you?"

Bella bit her lip, "Well, I thought of the people we should dress up as, and Alice helped me find all of the clothing we would need."

Bella had called me on Wednesday night to find out my measurements and clothing sizes. I guess it was so she could find us out costumes.

"You'll see tonight, Edward. It's awesome," Alice chirped, tossing me a Halloween themed Snickers bar.

"Can I at least know what you all are dressing up as?"

Angela smiled, "Ben and I are going as Anakin Skywalker and Padme."

_Well damn! How come Bella and I couldn't go as that?_

_Maybe you're going to be something even cooler._

_But Anakin has a light saber…_

Bella pat my hand and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Ben is a HUGE 'Star Wars' fan. I didn't think you'd mind if I let them take that one."

I shook my head…though I wasn't sure that anything could beat having a light saber.

"Tell them about our outfits, Jazzy."

Huh…Alice was making Jasper tell us about their costumes? I figured she would want to blab all about it.

"I guess I'm embracing who I really am," Jasper chuckled, "Alice and I are going as Peter Parker and Mary-Jane Watson."

I smiled to myself. Jasper was a Spider-man fan as we had discussed.

"I got a sick red wig," Alice smiled, "It's going to be awesome."

"Don't worry, Edward. You and Bella's costumes are bad ass," Jasper said.

"You know what they are?" I asked, disappointed that I seemed to be the only one who didn't know what they were going as.

"Trust me, Edward," Bella smiled, lacing her fingers with mine, "You'll like it."

"Superman?" I asked, my voice pretty much sounding like an excited little boy.

_Way to be manly, Cullen._

Bella sighed and frowned, shaking her head. "Alice and I saw Rosalie and Emmett in Port Angeles. They're going as Superman and Lois Lane."

"Oh…" was all I could say.

"Don't worry, Edward," Alice smiled, "You and Bella are going to have the best costumes there. Well…maybe besides Jasper and I."

The rest of the day passed quickly. Not only was it Friday and people were buzzing about their weekend plans, but everyone was buzzing about the party tonight in Port Angeles. I, on the other hand, was praying that I could get through tonight with no problem and just get to Saturday so I could enjoy my date with Bella. Alice walked with me towards the parking lot, and she was definitely one of those individuals looking forward to tonight. She hadn't shut up about it since lunch. Bella and Jasper were waiting next to my car, and a yellow Porsche was now parked next to me.

"Thanks for getting my car, Jazzy!" Alice said as she danced over to his side.

"Anything, darlin'," Jasper murmured, looking down at her.

Bella smiled and came to my side holding a shopping bag in her hand.

"How was your afternoon?" She asked quietly, her head leaning against my shoulder.

I smiled and awkwardly wrapped an arm around her shoulder, unsure if this fit with the PDA boundaries we had discussed before. Bella sighed and wrapped both of her arms around my waist, holding me in a tight hug.

"I'm thinking it was better than yours," I whispered, wrapping my other arm around her and closing my eyes to avoid the glances of those in the parking lot.

Bella just hummed an answer. With a squeeze Bella pulled back, letting her arms loosen, but keeping them at my waist. I did the same, with my arms now hanging off her shoulders. When I opened my eyes she was smiling up at me.

"Wear your contacts tonight okay?" She said softly, tracing my cheek that was back to normal.

"Okay."

"All right, lovebirds," Alice called, "Edward, can you do me a big favor and give Jasper a ride home? Bella and I are going to get ready at my house."

"Sure," I nodded.

"Okay," Bella sighed, sounding sad, "I'll see you tonight at seven? You have the directions to Alice's house?"

I nodded. To my surprise, Bella slowly leaned up on her toes and brushed her lips softly against mine.

"See you tonight," She whispered, handing me the shopping bag, and then she was off, being whisked away by a giggling Alice. I was still in shock that she kissed me in front of people.

Jasper chuckled from behind me and soon he was standing next to me.

"Those girls are something else huh?"

"Yeah…" I nodded, a goofy smile spreading across my face as Bella smiled and waved as she and Alice drove away.

_She kissed me in public!_

_I'm pretty sure she's done that before…_

_Not the same._

_Whatever._

After dropping Jasper off at home, imagine my surprise when my mother was still home, getting her things together in the hallway.

"Oh, Edward…I didn't think you were home," My mother said as she shrugged a coat on over her black dress suit, "Your father is on-call tonight so he won't be home at all. I did make a lasagna for the two of you for this weekend while I'm gone. It's warming in the oven. Don't forget to turn it off when you take it out and put away the left-overs for your father. I'll see you both later. Happy Halloween."

And with that, my mother was out that door and into the garage. I didn't even have time to get one word in. I walked into the kitchen and dropped my bag on the counter. True, most of the time my parents were non-existent, but my mother always seemed to remember holidays…even if it was just Halloween. The lasagna was her way of doing something nice so I couldn't complain, and there was a little baggie of candy on the table with my name on the label. I suppose buying stuff for me was the only way both of them knew how to take care of me.

I had four hours to kill before I had to be at Alice's house to pick up Bella, so I decided to eat and play some video games. To my amusement, Jasper was online so we played a few rounds of "Halo" and "Call of Duty 4" together before it was time to get ready. As I walked out of the shower it occurred to me that maybe I should've looked in the shopping bag earlier. What if I absolutely hated what I was supposed to wear?

_Trust Bella, moron. She wouldn't make you look like an idiot._

I dumped the contents of the bag out onto my bed and stared at them in confusion. The item that was taking up the most space appeared to be a long brown trench coat, followed by grey boots that looked like they were for a girl. My brows furrowed in confusion. They looked like those boots that girls wore that they tucked their jeans into, but they were definitely my size. I shrugged and moved them, wondering what hell I was dressing up as. I shifted through the rest of the clothing; a long sleeved black button up shirt, black jeans, a maroon vest…but I froze when I saw the gloves, headband thing, and the belt.

_OH MY GOD!_

Bella knew me and she knew me well. He was my second favorite superhero. Excited to see her outfit now that I knew who I was going as, I quickly started scrambling around my room and slipped on a pair of my boxer briefs and began to put on my costume. My excitement deflated a little when I realized that the black jeans were the "skinny" kind, but I realized they wouldn't fit inside the boots otherwise unless I was wearing tights, and I sure as hell wasn't wearing tights. I might love Bella, but tights were not a line I was crossing.

_Superman wears tights…_

_I'm not Superman tonight._

For once, it appeared that my crazy hair was working to my benefit and I double checked myself one more time before I headed out the door. The boots were a little weird, what with my jeans being tucked into them, and the jeans were tight…but I had a feeling it would all be worth it once I got to see Bella's costume.

_You do realize that the jeans might cut off circulation to certain parts of the body once we see Bella…_

Well, crap. I hadn't thought of that, but it was too late as I was now pulling into Alice's driveway. I found a little consolation in the fact that I was at least wearing a long brown coat over everything and I could probably use that in case any problems arose.

_What do you mean "in case"? More like "when"…_

My hand was hanging awkwardly in the air when Alice flung the door open.

"Uh…wow, that's really red."

"Thanks!" Alice smiled, toying with the ends of her now long red hair, "And you look perfect! You guys are going to look so good together!"

Alice grabbed my hands and yanked me into the room. I saw Jasper standing and leaning on the back of the couch in the living room. His hair was sort of tamed, and he was wearing thick black framed glasses.

"Hope I don't offend you or anything," Jasper drawled out.

I shook my head. He was also wearing jeans, tennis shoes, and a white long-sleeved button up that had nearly all the buttons undone. Underneath he wore, of course, the Spider-man suit. Well, I don't think it was the full suit, but you get the picture. Alice was wearing a black tank top under a white button up shirt and khakis. Her hair…I blinked my eyes again. It was a really, _really_ red wig.

"Didn't his costume come out perfect, Jazzy?" Alice smiled, going to sit next to Jasper and perching herself on the couch, "He and Bella are going to look perfect together."

Jasper chuckled, "Wait until you see her man. No offense again, but…_damn_."

Alice shook her head. "Speaking of…"

I cringed at the loud voice that came from that tiny body.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Get your butt down here!"

"Alice…" I heard Bella whine from upstairs, "I didn't think it was going to be this tight."

"You look hot, Bella!" Alice called back.

"But it's so tight! I couldn't even wear a bra and you know I hate wearing thongs!"

_Oh. My. God. I think that was my heart that just died due to the fact that all bloodflow has just migrated south…_

_Told you that you'd need that long coat really soon._

Jasper and Alice both laughed at my expression, but I just couldn't get my face to move. My mouth was hanging open as I tried to make Bella's words make sense in my brain. Obviously my body made the connection. Oh God, she's not wearing a bra? How tight is this outfit?

"Um…Bella?" Alice called through her giggles, "Jasper and Edward are here."

Bella dropped a REALLY loud F bomb and that seemed to snap me out of my daze. I shifted and wrapped the coat around me. Christ, these pants are so damn tight!

_Probably not as tight as Bella's_

I groaned internally as I heard heavy stomps coming down the stairs.

"A little warning would have been fucking nice, Mary Alice…" Bella grumbled as she looked down at the stairs as she walked. Her cheeks were flushed, but I couldn't focus on her face.

I don't know what material her costume was made out of, but it seriously looked like the green and yellow suit was painted on to her body. It hugged every single one of her curves and her yellow heeled boots went over her knees. The brown belt was slung low around her hips, and I saw the X emblem on her left boob. God, her boobs…I felt like my entire body was going to combust. My brain just could handle the knowledge of everything.

_Bella was in a skin-tight superhero suit, she wasn't wearing a bra, her boobs…_

"C'mon Bella, you wear spandies to play volleyball all the time. This is nothing."

Well, that snapped me out of oogling Bella's boobs. There were other people present.

"Yeah, but I-" Bella gasped loudly, her eyes meeting mine, "Edward…"

"Bella…" was all I could say, as she walked up towards me slowly. I finally noticed the green headband around her forehead and the white dyed bangs that trickled over.

Her cheeks were flush as she came to stand in front of me. One of her yellow gloved hands picked up one of my black gloved ones. She fingered the ace of spades that was sewn on there.

"I don't think Gambit has ever looked so good."

I could feel my cheeks heat up, but I whispered, "I don't think Rogue has either."

Bella reached up and cupped my cheek softly, pulling my face towards hers. I happily complied and pressed my lips softly against Bella's. It was short and made my entire body ache, but I was happy. Bella pecked my lips quickly once more before pulling away and wrapping her hand around my own.

"Okay," Alice said, grabbing her purse, "Edward, I have your cell phone number in case we get separated. Obviously, nothing is going to fit in Bella's pockets. Let's get going! We have to meet Angela and Ben."

We all drove separately, and I was quite happy to have Bella to myself for the drive. She reached over and took my right hand and held it as I drove past the Forks town limits.

"Your costume came out amazing," Bella smiled, her free hand drawing circles on top of my right hand, "You look…God, Edward, you look really hot."

I spluttered and choked on some of my own drool.

"I…um…"

Bella chuckled and pat my forearm.

"Edward, I love that you are so…well, clueless, and modest, and sweet…it makes me love you even more."

_The "L" word! _

"Um…"

"You don't have to say anything, Edward. I just wanted you to know."

"I love you," I sort of blurted out.

Bella squeezed my fingers, "I know. I love you too."

"You uh…you look really hot too."

_God, my cheeks are on fire!_

_You're worried about your cheeks? Lil' Edward is dying here!_

Bella giggled, and I glanced her from the corner of my eye, noticing her red cheeks.

"I mean it you know. A billion times better than Anna Paquin in the movie."

Bella continued to giggle, and it sort of reminded me of those girls in old-time movies who giggled when gentlemen would compliment them and flirt with them. It made me feel like I was on my way towards being a man who could take care of his woman.

The rest of the drive was comfortable. Bella flipped through my iPod, going from Debussy to Kings of Leon to Van Morrison to Linkin Park and back to Debussy our entire drive. We found the 18 and over club easily, and I was happy that there was a big parking lot. I supposed it helped that a certain Mary _Alice_ was standing in an empty spot next to her yellow Porsche.

"Bella, Edward!" Angela exclaimed, "You guys look amazing!"

"So do you guys!" Bella squealed, bouncing over to Angela and Ben.

They were dressed up as Episode II Anakin and Padme. Ben was in the Jedi robes complete with light saber and Angela was in the white pants and shredded white long sleeve top. While Angela was by no means an unattractive girl, I couldn't help but think that Bella would look _really_ good in that costume.

_I think we're a little biased._

_And jealous about the light saber._

"Dude, you make a bad ass Gambit," Ben said, offering a hand to me. I shook his hand.

"Thanks. You make a pretty great Anakin there."

"Thanks," Ben chuckled.

"C'mon!" Alice squealed, "I want to dance!"

Bella danced back over to my side and I still could get over how amazing she looked. That suit left nothing to the imagination, and I was a little irritated that so many other people seemed to notice. A group of guys whistled as they walked past us in line, and Bella gave them that look I had seen her give Rosalie Hale earlier in the week. To my surprise, Bella wrapped her arms around me, one around my waist and one around my neck, pulling my lips down to hers. My hands acting on instinct and rested on her hips, pulling her body towards mine. I could faintly hear Alice and Angela giggling, but I really couldn't care. Bella's tongue licked against my bottom lip and I couldn't help but part my lips. Bella hummed and tugged me closer.

_These jeans are killing me!_

"Who's that? That guy is freaking hot!"

_Well, that made the jeans a little looser._

I could hear Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory as they unabashedly continued to discuss my jaw and hair. Who knew a jaw could be sharp enough to cut glass? Their comments just seemed to push Bella on, her hips beginning to move against mine.

_Oh God…_

_Too much…_

"Bella…" I whispered against her insistent, plump lips.

"I heard them," Bella whispered between kisses, "They need to know you're all mine."

I moaned softly at her words, my body and actions seeming completely out of character and new to me.

_That's not a bad thing, Cullen._

"Damn! That chick is hot! That's one lucky fucker!"

_Oh God…it's Newton._

"Who is that? She's pretty slammin'."

_Oh good…McCarty is here too._

"She's okay. _Him_ on the other hand…"

_And there's Hale._

I wanted to keep kissing Bella, but she gave me one more hell of a kiss before turning around and pressing her back completely against me. Both her arms went above her head and her hands buried themselves in my hair, pulling my head forward to rest on her shoulder. I had a feeling I knew what she was doing, so I wrapped my arms around her hips. For the first time I realized how skinny she was, as my hands could almost grab my elbows.

"Holy shit! Bella? _Cullen?_" Newton shouted.

I couldn't tell what sort of face Bella was making, but the tone of her voice told me she was smirking.

"Mmmm…the three of you need to learn volume control. And hands off boys, I'm all _Edward's_ and Hale, keep your claws away. Edward is all _mine_."

_God, she is so sexy when she takes control like that!_

_We're going to be in need of some serious solo time in the shower tonight._

"Whatever…he'll still be a loser on Monday," Rosalie sneered, walking away, "Emmett!"

Emmett just snickered as he walked away catching up to Rosalie and pinching her ass. Newton on the other hand, kept his eyes on Bella much longer than I cared for. I must have been glaring because he smirked at me.

"What are you going to do about it, Cullen?"

I held Bella tightly to me when she flinched and said nothing as Mike laughed and walked away. I leaned in and kissed Bella on the cheek before whispering in her ear.

"Easy killer…let's just go inside."

Bella relaxed in my arms, but she didn't move from my arms, instead moving her arms down to rest on mine as we walked into the club. I froze when we met up with Alice, Jasper, Angela, and Ben on the edge of the dance floor. This was pretty close to my worst nightmare. Music was blaring, bodies were smashed up against each other everywhere, and Bella was pulling me out into the mass.

"I don't know how to dance," I shouted over the music, pulling Bella back.

She smiled and squeezed my hand, "Just follow my lead."

We joined the rest of our little group and Bella turned to me, pressing right up against me.

_Geezus, if she can't feel Lil' Eddie there must be something wrong with her sense of touch…_

_Maybe it has something to do with her being dressed up as Rogue? The whole "no touching" thing?_

_Are you kidding me? I'm ashamed we're a part of each other._

"Just hold me like how you were outside, and following my hips," Bella smiled.

I swallowed heavily but nodded. There was no way she wasn't going to feel Lil' Eddie now. Bella turned her back to me and I wrapped my arms around her like I had outside. She pressed tightly against me, her arms going back up around my neck and started to move her hips against mine.

_More like grinding._

I couldn't help but moan and buried my face in Bella's hair. I heard her hum as we continued to move against each other. The song's lyrics seemed to fit everything that I had told her in the past few days. It was a rap song so I had no idea who was singing it, but I might just have to make it my theme song for Bella. It seemed like she always had my back and always knew how to take care of me. I had promised her the same thing.

_When you're high_

_When you're low_

_I promise I will never let you go_

_Said I got I got I got I got your back boy_

_I got I got I got I got your back boy_

_(I know you got my back right)_

_Keep my swagger_

_Keep it looking good for ya_

_Keep it looking hood for ya_

_Shawty if you don't know_

_I got I got I got I got your back boy_

_I got I got I got I got your back boy_

I just closed my eyes and kept my chin resting on the top of Bella's head. My hips moved like they had a mind of their own and followed Bella's like a magnet or something. It was odd to think that in the middle of that crowded dance floor, I felt completely comfortable, and for the first time, I didn't feel like I was being judged for who I was or how I looked. I was just a guy dancing with his girlfriend that he was madly in love with. It was a nice feeling.

Of course, I wasn't deaf. I did hear what other guys were saying about Bella, and I unfortunately heard what girls were saying about me. That made me feel awkward and like a piece of meet or something. Eventually Bella asked for a break, and the six of us made our way towards some empty wall space. It was an 18 and over club, and those who were over 21 had wristbands so they could partake in the bar.

"Do you girls want anything to drink?" Jasper asked, the girls all leaning against the wall.

"Water, please," Alice said. Angela and Bella nodded in agreement.

"Shall we boys?" Jasper nodded her head towards the bar.

I was reluctant to leave Bella, but knowing she was with Alice and Angela made me feel better. We sort of had to shove our way to the front of the bar, and imagine my surprise when the bartender, some blonde girl, started calling me "baby" and running her fingers down my arm. I pulled my arms back and frowned while Jasper and Ben chuckled beside me.

"I like shy boys," the blonde whispered, "My name's Tanya. What's your name big boy?"

_Big boy? Who the hell is she talking to?_

"Three waters, please," Jasper intervened.

"Comin' right up, sugar," she winked at Jasper.

I looked at Jasper, and he shrugged. "Ignore the morons remember?"

Just as we were going to head back to the girls, Angela came rushing up.

"Hurry! It's Jacob Black!"

Jasper stiffened at my side, and I rushed ahead, leaving he and Ben behind me.

"Edward, wait!" Jasper called.

I ignored him, my body acting on pure instinct. _Jacob Black_. One of the other two guys who kissed my Bella against her will. If he touches one hair on her head…

_Oh crap._

_Yeah…we might want to re-think that statement. He clearly eats his Wheaties._

The behemoth I saw looming over Bella and drawing a finger down her arm was unfortunately Jacob Black.

"Don't touch me!" Bella snapped, pulling her arm away, "My boyfriend will be back any minute."

"Hah! That dork Cullen?" Bella's eyes went wide, "Yeah…even we heard about him down on the Rez. C'mon Bella. Why would you want to be with a guy that can't even stand up for his woman?"

"Get lost Jacob," Alice snapped, looking way too tiny to be saying anything to this guy. She turned and saw me.

"Oh good, Edward! Jacob was just leaving and I think it's time for us to do the same."

Jacob turned around and smirked at me, wrapping an arm around Bella.

"Yeah, why don't you and Edward take off shorty? I'll make sure Bella gets home okay."

"Let me go!" Bella shouted, pushing against Jacob's massive frame.

"Let her go right now," I nearly growled.

_Woah! Where did that come from?_

_I'm tired of this crap! She's MY girl!_

_Okay then…carry on._

Jacob walked closer to me, dragging Bella with him just as Jasper went to join Alice, with Ben and Angela next to them.

"Jasper do something!" Alice hissed. I saw him shake his head from the corner of my eye.

"He can handle this darlin'."

"What are you gonna do about it Cullen?" Jacob shoved me back. I noticed a circle had formed around us and people had stopped dancing.

_Where are the damn bouncers? Isn't this what they're here for?_

"Let her go."

"Jacob! Listen to him!" Bella shouted, pushing and punching his chest. He laughed loudly.

"You gonna come to his rescue again, baby? You know, I like 'em feisty and your punches are just riling me up."

"Let her go," I snapped pushing his shoulder.

It was then that Bella nailed a kick to his shin.

"Bitch!" Jacob spat, pushing Bella backwards.

Something in that moment snapped inside of me. It was like slow motion. I saw Bella tumble backwards and land on her butt. Her face was no longer brave as it had been, but it had become truly scared. Jacob was looking down at her and I saw Jasper begin to move as Alice and Angela both darted out to go to Bella. All I saw was a world tinged in red. He hurt my Bella.

"JACOB!" I roared.

As soon as his face turned to look at me, it felt like I wasn't even attached to my body anymore. My right fist came flying forward and connected with his cheek. His massive body spun from the force of the hit and I watched as he collapsed to the ground facedown. It took a few seconds for things to come back to me.

_HOLY CRAP!_

I was breathing hard, my fists still clenched tightly. Jasper and Ben, and everyone in the circle around us was just staring at me. I stood up straight and flexed my fingers.

_Damn that hurts!_

"All right, Cullen!" someone from the crowd shouted.

Imagine my surprise when the rest of the crowd began to cheer and clap. I didn't get to analyze what was going on for very long because soon Bella was jumping into my arms.

"Edward!" She cried, her lips frantically placing kisses all over my face before she settled on just hugging me.

"Bella," I breathed quietly, wrapping my arms around her body.

She pulled back and began kissing me again.

"That was…just like…_Back to the Future…_" Bella said between kisses.

"Just don't…call me… 'McFly'…" I responded back.

"Never," Bella whispered, "You're my Clark Kent. I may have to call you 'Gambit' from now on though."

I couldn't help but smile, "Only if I can call you 'Rogue'."

Bella smiled, "Oh Edward…"

She sighed and buried her face against my neck.

"Do you want to go home?" I murmured, my hands still clasped around her waist. Bella nodded against my skin, placing a kiss against my neck.

Maybe 'Rogue' was an appropriate name for her, because when her lips touched my skin, I felt like every ounce of bravado or whatever just happened was zapped out of my body.

_What just happened?_

_We had an adrenaline rush. I hear they're common. Maybe you should Google that. Geez, you moron! You were defending the woman you love!_

_But I'm never violent. I've never hit a person in my life!_

_Just showing Bella the man you can be._

_I'd rather not be violent…_

_How about we ponder this all when we get home? FOCUS!_

Wrapping my arm around Bella's waist, I led her out of the club. I tucked her into my side as I tried to ignore the morons who were cheering and slapping me on the back for punching some guy's lights out. Seriously people?

We walked past a stunned looking Newton, McCarty, Hale, and the rest of the Forks high popular crew. I said nothing and just smirked as I led Bella outside. The cold air felt good and cleared my mind. Bella sighed and snuggled closer.

"You mean everything to me," I murmured, "I was so scared you got hurt."

"I'm fine," Bella whispered, "Are you hurt?"

Bella pulled back to look at my hand. I flexed, moving my fingers. It hurt quite a bit actually, but nothing felt broken.

"I'll ice it when I get home."

Bella laughed and I was glad to see the smile on her face as we reached the car.

"I'd like to hope we will have some dates that won't revolve around one of us needing an ice-pack."

I laughed as well. Ice-packs were not exactly an item you would want to be necessary on dates with your girlfriend. Bella wrapped her arms around my waist again and pressed her face against my chest.

"I love you, Edward Cullen," she murmured, "Thank you for tonight."

"I meant what I said. You mean everything to me."

Bella pulled back, and for once, I was the one who initiated our kiss. Bella sighed softly against my lips and I wrapped my arms around her tighter. I didn't think I could be the guy I was tonight all the time, but it was certainly a confidence booster. Maybe now, I wouldn't be the topic of gossip at Forks High School.

_Yeah right._

But I didn't worry. I had two more days before we were back in school on Monday. That meant two days ignoring the morons and spending time with my girl. Of course, my hand probably meant no playing "Halo", but I'm sure there was something else we could do. I smiled against Bella's lips as her tongue peeked out and pressed against mine. Yes…I'm sure there were other things we could do tomorrow.

**Well? Yes? No? Edward's changing a bit isn't he? Don't worry…he won't be changing much from Geekward. Like he said, it was a confidence booster, which was something he needed. He'll still be geeky with all of his geektastic thoughts. :-D **

**The song they danced to was "Got Your Back" by T.I. featuring Keri Hilson, and if you don't know Gambit and Rogue, they are from the X-Men. Let me know what you guys thought, good or bad, pretty please? :-D I'll have another one soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters.**

**A/N: Thank you all for reading & reviewing! I'm glad you all understood about Gambitward (thank you jansails for that nickname) and his growing confidence. I'm still not sure about the rating change, but I warn you all, it gets a little heated. Hope you all enjoy :-P And I'll start begging now, please don't be mad at the end…**

Chapter 4

Who knew saying "goodnight" could be so difficult? Or so terrifying.

_That's what you get when you date the police chief's only daughter._

I flopped backwards on to my bed and sighed, quickly unbuttoning my jeans so I could have some breathing room. Those things were freaking tight! And uncomfortable.

_Bet those tights aren't looking so bad now eh?_

I shook my head. Tights would've made the situation worse. And there was a _serious_ situation that had been going on in my pants all night. Tonight had been a complete whirlwind. Bella aggressively showing people that I was hers, being in a nightclub and dancing on the dance floor, being hit on by a college-age girl, and of course, punching Jacob Black's lights out. I raised my right hand up, flexing my fingers. They were aching and there was a possibility of bruising, but right now all I really wanted to do was get out of these damn jeans and take a shower.

_How the heck do guys were jeans like this?_

After leaving the club in Port Angeles, I drove Bella home. She said since it was Halloween weekend, her father was going to be patrolling more and helping the Port Angeles precinct as well. He wasn't supposed to be home until the wee hours of the morning.

_The key words being "supposed to"._

When we got back from Port Angeles, Bella said her feet were sore and she just wanted to get out of her boots and go to sleep. I decided to walk her to the front door and she held my non-injured hand in hers. I loved the feeling of just walking next to her with our hands swinging back and forth between each other. Bella had a smile on her face and I loved the feeling of just being with her without any other prying eyes.

We ended up sitting on the porch swing they had on their front porch. It started out innocent enough, sitting on the swing. Bella went inside and got an ice pack for my hand and we sat discussing some of the costumes we had seen. The weather was turning cooler, and I was going to suggest I get going, but Bella just cuddled closer into my side, pulling more of my brown coat around her shoulders. Before I even knew what hit me, Bella's lips were on mine and we were making out. On her porch. In front of her house. Her house that she lives in with her police chief father. I shuddered at the memory.

"_Mmmm…Edward…" Bella sighed between kisses. Her hands tangled in my hair as one my arms wrapped around her back and the other rested on her legs, which somehow had been thrown over my lap. _

_I moaned softly as her lips began to trail over my jaw. My jeans were killing me and my usually loud subconscious was stunned into silence just like the last time Bella's lips ventured away from mine. I could tell that Bella was smiling against my skin and I couldn't help but moan louder as her hands tugged on my hair. My eyes were about to flutter closed, the feeling of Bella in my arms feeling so good despite the cold weather that was nipping at our skin. I was almost lost…until I saw the headlights that settled right on us._

"_Bella!" I cried out._

"_Mmmm…" I panicked as her grip got tighter and I made out the silhouette of the police cruiser._

"_Your DAD!"_

_Bella shot off of my lap so quickly I was sure she was going to fall. She wavered slightly in her heels, but I steadied her and then stood, pulling my coat tightly around my waist. The arrival of the chief killed any situation that had been going down in my pants earlier, but I didn't want him to see the shrinking bulge in my pants either. _

"_Oh my God, Oh my God…" Bella mumbled, "Just don't say anything."_

"_But I…I…"_

"_Just don't say anything," Bella practically hissed._

_I cringed when a stone-faced Chief Charlie Swan climbed out of the cruiser. He did not seem the least bit amused. My subconscious came back with a vengeance._

THE MAN CARRIES A GUN! RUN AWAY!

_Bella's hand clutching mine made me stay put. _

"_Hi Daddy," Bella smiled, looking way too innocent for what was going on._

"_Bella," He responded gruffly, "Who's your friend?"_

"_Oh, this is Edward, Daddy."_

"_What's he doing here?" The chief asked, stopping in front of Bella and I._

"_He was just bringing me home from the party in Port Angele that we went to with Alice, Jasper, Angela, and Ben."_

"_Sounds like it was a date."_

"_He's my boyfriend, Daddy," Bella said, but I could tell that she was beginning to get upset. _

"_Boyfriend?" Chief Swan nearly shouted, "What's your name boy?"_

_His police chief interrogation state was fixed on me and I froze._

"_I…I…uh…"_

"_Don't you know your name?"_

"_Ed-Edward Cu-Cullen, sir."_

"_Cullen? You Carlisle and Esme's boy?"_

_I could only nod._

"_Daddy, stop it!" Bella snapped._

"_What? I come home finding the two of you making out on the porch! What am I supposed to be thinking Bells? I didn't even know you had a boyfriend!"_

"_Well I do!" Bella shouted, "And I'd appreciate it if you weren't so rude to him!"_

_I cringed. It was like I was trapped in the middle of a stare down between father and daughter. It was like watching that weird-supposedly-macho-stare-down thing they do in "Harold & Kumar Go To White Castle."  
_

"_Um…" I started out, getting ready to turn tail and run, but the chief cut me off._

"_Edward Cullen huh?" the chief said, turning his stare towards me._

"_Uh…yes sir."_

"_Come to dinner tomorrow night."_

"_Daddy-"_

"_He's coming to dinner. Six o'clock, Mr. Cullen." _

_And with that, Chief Charlie Swan turned and went into the house. Bella sighed heavily next to me._

"_I guess I'm seeing you at my house tomorrow."_

I groaned and scrubbed my hand across my face. I had been looking forward to trying Bella's cooking. I was not looking forward to trying it with her father sitting across the table.

_Maybe we should invest in a bulletproof vest…_

I wasn't sure, but I didn't think a bulletproof vest could save me from the wrath of Charlie Swan. I just hoped I wouldn't do anything that made him angry. I cringed at the thought that Bella and I hadn't been dating all that long, yet the chief had discovered us making out on his front porch. I hadn't heard from Bella since I got home, and I was hoping things weren't too bad.

I hopped in the shower and though I went back and forth on the subject, I indulged in some self-love. Those pants were just dang tight. Hopefully they didn't do any permanent damage. When I came out of the bathroom, I checked my phone again to see if there was anything from Bella. To my surprise, I had 5 different text messages waiting for me. I opened them up to look at the first one.

From: Alice Cullen

_OMG! U & Bella looked so gr8 2nite! Every1 is talking about U 2!_

From: Ben Cheney

_Dude…everyone's talking about how you decked Black. And I mean, everyone._

From: Angela Webber

_Hope you & Bella got home safe. Have a good weekend and Happy Halloween! :-D _

From: Jasper Whitlock

_Call me l8r. Need 2 talk about Monday._

From: Bella Swan

_Don't worry about my dad. I'll see you tomorrow. I 3 you E! Nighty night _

I looked down at my phone, a little unsure of what to make of all of the messages. In the past, the only text messages I ever got were either from my parents or ones from the phone company telling me that my bill had been paid. It was too late to respond now, and while Bella's made me the happiest to read (despite the reminder about her dad), the others made me happy too. I had people outside of my family who actually gave a crap about what was going on in my life. I had people who cared enough to tell me these small things. For the first time in my life, I had actual friends. I sort of wondered what Jasper meant, but I shrugged and set my phone on silent. I had other things to think about before Monday happened. I had to survive dinner with Chief Swan first.

I frowned at the weather when I woke up. It was pouring rain and dark clouds hung in the sky.

_Perhaps a sign of what's to come?_

"Lord, I hope not…" I mumbled as I rolled out of bed.

I had eight hours to kill before I needed to be over at the Swan house tonight. After eating a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch (only the best cereal _ever_), I decided to read a bit and maybe I'd go online or something. Seeing as I actually had some free time, I decided to read. I made my way back up to my floor and after setting my iHome on shuffle, I lay down on the couch with my Kindle. I was still trying to trudge my way through _The Lost Symbol_ by Dan Brown. It could not hold my interest at all. I decided to give up on this adventure of Professor Langdon's.

_You know who has more interesting adventures? Professor Xavier_

Thinking of Professor Xavier made me think of the X-Men. Of course, thinking of the X-Men made me think of Gambit and Rogue, which of course made me think of Bella in that ridiculously tight suit and boots she had been wearing last night. I groaned at the thought, and Little Eddie suddenly perked up with interest. I shook my head and walked over to my desk and school bag. Taking out the black journal from my bag, I untied the strings that held it closed and got out the rest of my tools. I had iced my hand last night after my shower, and this morning my fingers had only a faint stiffness to them.

_We're lucky you threw a punch correctly. Your wrist and knuckles could've been broken._

I sighed as I opened up the book's pages. I would have to buy a new one soon. The pages were filled with all kinds of drawings. Some in color, some not. Some of landscapes and animals, and others of people. Well, more like person. If I did ever decide to show Bella my book, I would like to hope she wouldn't think I was a stalker or be offended in any way. In truth, I loved to draw Bella. She had a perfect heart-shaped face, pouty lips, and doe eyes. She also had about a million and one different expressions that I tried to capture on the pages.

_Okay…so maybe I sort of used to, and maybe still do, stare at Bella a lot…_

_Sort of? Used to?_

_You have to admit, they're good drawings._

_Yes, and girls love to see that their boyfriends have journals practically full of drawings. Drawings done from memory, and mostly from before the two of you were together._

I let out a grunt of annoyance at my thoughts. Bella wouldn't be like that. Just as I was about to start brainstorming ideas for how exactly I wanted to remember Bella in her Rogue costume, my phone chimed with an incoming message. _Alice Cullen._ I opened the message and almost dropped the phone. Attached was a picture of Bella and I from outside of the club last night. Alice must've taken it when Bella was talking to Newton and those other morons. My arms were wrapped around her waist from behind and her hands were wrapped around my neck. I was just…stunned. We looked good together. No, we looked _really _good together. Without my glasses on, my face looked, well, normal. I was grinning, no doubt at what Bella had said, and she was smirking. I never drew myself before, but this was just too good to pass up.

By the time I was finished, it was time for a food and bathroom break. Glancing at the clock, I had three hours left to kill. I hadn't heard from Bella yet today, but I assumed she was busy cooking or trying to persuade her father not to shoot me.

_Probably the later._

My heart leapt for joy when my cell phone rang. I automatically assumed it was Bella, but frowned when I saw that it was Jasper instead.

"Hello?"

"_Edward, hey, it's Jasper."_

"Hi."

"_What are you doing now?"_

"Nothing. Just hanging around home. I have to go to Bella's house for dinner at six."

"_Ooh…meeting the chief eh? Good luck with that."_

"Thanks," I muttered.

"_Hey, so any way, are your parents home?"_

"No. My dad is at work and my mom is in Seattle."

"_Do you have wireless? Never mind, that's a stupid question. Anyway, do you have a Facebook page?"_

"No," I snorted. Who the hell would I be friends with?

"_Okay, do you mind if I come over then? I need to show you something."_

"Oh…uh, sure."

"_I'll be there in fifteen minutes."_

With that, Jasper hung up. I was definitely confused. First he sends me a text message telling me that we need to talk about Monday, and now he's coming over here to presumably show me something that has to deal with the Facebook? I shook my head and decided to head downstairs to wait for him. True to his word, Jasper arrived 15 minutes later.

"Edward," Jasper nodded, "Quite the house you have here."

I paused, confused yet again, "Wait…how did you know how to get here?"

"Alice," Jasper replied simply, "I was told she picked Bella up here once."

I had forgotten about that, "Oh…yeah."

"Anyway, um…I think you should sit down to see all of this."

"Jasper, wait…I'm confused. What is all this you're talking about with the Facebook and whatever?"

Jasper sighed and motioned me towards the living room couch, "Trust me, man. We should sit down."

Jasper put his lap top bag that I didn't notice down, and proceeded to pull out his MacBook and place it on the coffee table.

"Here," he said, turning it towards me, "Look at this."

My eyes widened, "What the hell is all of this?"

My voice was high pitched and squeaky. Not at all the voice you'd expect to come out of the guy whose picture was plastered all over the webpage I was looking at.

"It's a Facebook group," Jasper said slowly, "I don't know who started it, but people from all over are joining it. Pretty much anyone who goes to Forks High, La Push, or Port Angeles."

"But…but…but…WHY?" I shouted.

I stared at the screen in complete shock, the words and pictures I saw there completely baffling me. There was a picture of Jacob Black, it looked like some football team picture or something, and then a picture of me dressed up as Gambit that someone had taken at the party. Above the pictures it said, _"It all begins with a choice: Team Edward or Team Jacob."_

"I…wh…I…bu…explain!" I spluttered out.

Jasper sighed, "Well, Jacob Black is a big ol' douchebag in case you haven't noticed."

I nodded, not only knowing this from last night but also Bella's story about him. He was the biggest douchebag in my book as of right now.

"Anyway, a lot of people in the area don't like him. He thinks his the biggest, baddest mo' fo' there is. Hot shit if you get what I'm saying."

_Geez, Jasper…I may not be cool but I do know the lingo the cool kids use_

_Lingo? Who says "lingo"?_

_We do._

"So?" I asked, "Why the whole 'Team Edward' versus 'Team Jacob' thing?"

"You're the first person that's ever stood up to him, man!" Jasper shouted, clapping me on the shoulder.

"WHAT?"

_That…that can't be…be true!_

Geez, even my subconscious was at a loss for words.

"But…but…you…"

Jasper chuckled, "Yeah, I might've pulled Bella away from him, but the guy was so drunk he stumbled into some other brunette and started making out with her, not even knowing the difference."

_Gross…is that what makes these Neanderthals popular? Under age, binge drinking? _

_You'd be surprised, Cullen._

_I am._

"But…I…really? No one?"

Jasper shook his head, "No one. You don't challenge Jacob Black to a fight. You ever hear of that guy Sam Uley?"

I searched my brain, a vague memory flickering in my mind.

"The ultimate fighter who trains down in La Push and fights in Seattle?"

"The same," Jasper nodded, "Guess who trains with him?"

My eyes went wide, "Jacob Black?"

"Exactly. No one's ever wanted to pick a fight with him because of that. You took Black down with one punch. Knocked him the hell out."

Jasper went and clicked on a YouTube video link. Loud, scratchy music started coming out of his speakers as well as people talking and shouting. I could barely make out the sound of me, Jacob, and Bella's voices, but I distinctly heard my voice when I yelled for Jacob. I gasped. It didn't even look like me as I cocked my arm back and punched Jacob in the face. Well, I mean, it was me, you could see my face clearly, but I didn't recognize the guy.

_I totally look like a living version of Gambit!_

_Don't share that thought with anyone else…_

"This is spreading like wild fire all over the place. Apparently, and forgive me for saying this, your notoriety as the school 'geek' was pretty well known."

I frowned instantly, but before my subconscious could continue, Jasper went on.

"Anyway, now, people are…I don't know, but they're like, inspired by you, man. They're standing up against bullies…well, at least so far online anyway. Come Monday, they'll probably be standing up to bullies in school. This is like some kind of _Revenge of the Nerds _or some crap. I don't know man, but you've become like, the teenage face for standing up against bullies."

I let out a sort of wheezing sound and rested my elbows on my knees, dropping my head down.

"No, no, no, no, no…"

"And look at this," Jasper clicked on another link, "There's a poll here asking whose team they'd rather be on, yours or Jacob's. Ninety-nine percent are on Team Edward."

I shook my head back and forth.

"And you should read some of these comments man. Apparently someone named Noelle from Port Angeles thinks you're a total babe, and someone else named Daisy from La Push wants to take you to prom. Oh, and someone named Jen who wants you to father her babies apparently…wow. There are tons of these girls who are going on and on about how hot and sexy you are."

"I don't want this, I don't want this, I don't want this…" I muttered continuously

"Are you okay, Edward?"

"No…no…no…NO!" I gradually increased in volume until I was shouting, "I don't want to be on some Facespace or whatever site! I don't want people on my team or whatever! And I certainly have no interest in any girl besides Bella! I just want to be left alone! I want to be Edward Cullen and that's all!"

I didn't even realize that I had stood up during my little rant and had begun pacing. I tugged on my hair and shut my eyes, shaking my head again.

_Honestly, why? Why can't they just leave me alone?  
_

_Well would you rather have them praising you? Or ridiculing you?_

_I don't want praise because I got lucky with some punch._

_But they're not teasing anymore…_

_Where were they all before? Who cared back when I wore glasses everyday? NO ONE!_

_Bella cared._

_She's the only one I want to care._

_What about your friends? Jasper? Ben? Christ, even Alice and Angela?_

_Must you have an argument for everything?_

"Edward?"

"Hm?" I asked, cracking an eye open to look at Jasper.

"Look, I didn't want to come here to upset you or whatever man. I just felt like you should know before Monday. Talk to Bella about it all. She'll help you out. I'll help you out, Alice, Angela, Ben…whatever you want, man."

"I just want to be left alone," I sighed softly, "These people don't care about me. You all…my…my friends, can't I just be left alone to live out the rest of high school hanging out with you guys? Why does anyone else have to care?"

"It'll be…interesting on Monday, Edward, but we'll all be there for you," Jasper said, standing up and packing his lap top, "and if I'm not mistaken, I need to let you get ready for your big dinner with the chief."

"Maybe he'll shoot me and put me out of my misery…" I mumbled.

"Come on, Ed…you have Bella by your side. What else do you need to survive?"

_Valid point._

"Anyway, I'll see you on Monday. Alice is insisting I come over and help test out her cookies for the Thanksgiving bake sale tonight. I don't know why she's starting already, but whatever," Jasper shrugged.

I walked him to the door, but the fact that I was having dinner with the chief and Bella in a little under an hour reared its ugly head again.

"Wait!" I called out, before Jasper got into his car, "What should I wear to meet the chief?"

_You're asking for fashion advice, Cullen? From another dude?_

_Hey, Jasper actually dresses quite sharp for a guy._

_Sharp? I…what…I don't even know what to say anymore._

Jasper chuckled, "Don't wear khakis. The chief is casual. Just throw on some jeans and a nice button up. Wear your contacts, and do something with your hair!"

I sighed as Jasper pulled away from the house. Okay…I could do this. Casual, jeans, nice button up, contacts…hair. Lordy, did Jasper actually think there was product that could that this nest? I took a quick shower, combing down my damp hair as best I could, and settled on the outfit Jasper suggested. I found nice dark wash jeans that were apparently designer that my mother had bought for me for my birthday (because yes, I was a fashion icon and wore designer denim all the time, Mother…) that had yet to see the light of day, and paired them with a black button down. I figured it was nice, without looking too nice. Casual. It was casual. Seeing that I had 15 minutes to get to the Swan house, I took a deep breath and headed out to the car.

To my surprise, Bella was waiting on the front porch when I pulled up. Thankfully, it had stopped raining. She ran down to meet me at my car, and I could see Chief Swan watching from one of the windows in the house. Bella was wearing jeans and a purple sweater, and she still looked as gorgeous as she did in her Rogue costume.

_More than gorgeous._

I smiled in agreement with my subconscious and climbed out of the car. Bella smiled and I froze when she leaned up on her toes and pecked my lips quickly.

"Bella…" I practically hissed, completely aware that her father was still watching us from the window.

She just grinned and slipped her hand into mine, "Relax, Edward. I know my dad. He's going to try to intimidate you tonight, but don't let him get to you. If he thinks you're…man enough let's say, he'll approve."

_Man enough? We're screwed!_

_Thanks for the encouragement._

I trailed along behind Bella trying my best not to freak out. He's the chief of police. He has firearms in the house. And what happens if he decides I'm not "man enough"? Bella opened the door, and there he was. Chief Charlie Swan, stone faced, and mustache twitching as he eyed me up and down. I tried not to fidget and squirm under his hard stare.

"Edmund, welcome."

"Edward, Dad…His name is Edward," Bella nearly growled, glaring at her father. She obviously had no problems standing up to her father.

"Of course…" Charlie nodded, "Edward, come in."

I followed them into the kitchen where the dining table was. Charlie sat on the side with two chair and gestured for me to sit on the side with only one chair. The only other chair was next to Charlie.

_Damn it! Bella won't be sitting next to us!_

_Crap._

"So Edward, do you like beef stroganoff?"

I swallowed heavily, "I've never had it, Sir."

"What? What do you eat, boy?"

"Daddy…" Bella warned from behind me at the stove.

"What?" Charlie shrugged, "It's a valid question. Doesn't your mom cook?"

"Um…I…not really."

I didn't want to let Chief Swan know that I was basically left to my own devices most of the time. I really didn't want my parents to get reported for neglect or something when I was fully capable of taking care of myself.

"I see," was all the chief said before Bella placed a platter with noodles, sauce, and pieces of beef in front of us, followed by a salad and some rolls.

It was mostly a silent affair. Bella watched as I took a bite, waiting for my reaction. It was divine. If I could have Bella cook for me all the time, I would be a very happy man.

"It's delicious," I said quietly, giving Bella a small smile. She blushed and looked down at her own plate, smiling.

I was just about to put another bite in my mouth, when Charlie started speaking, causing me to choke on my food.

"So, I was talking to Billy Black, Jacob's father, this morning. There something I should know about you, Mr. Edward Cullen?"

I heard Bella's fork clatter against her plate as I coughed and spluttered awkwardly.

"What…um," Bella paused, trying tor recover, as I took a sip of water, "What did Billy have to say?"

"Said Jacob came home with a black eye last night. Apparently he was getting too touchy with a girl and her boyfriend knocked his lights out," Charlie said, staring at me the entire time and raising his brows.

"Uh…um…" I began to stutter, but Bella covered for me.

"Really, Daddy? That's _soooo_ surprising for Jacob Black to be getting into a fight," Bella said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"You know anything about that, Edward?"

I swallowed heavily, unable to look away from Chief Swan's dark eyes.

"Daddy," Bella huffed, "Will you just come out and say it already?"

"Me?" Charlie growled, "Why didn't _you _tell me Bella?"

"Nothing happened, Daddy…"

"Thanks to Edward here!" Charlie shouted, his gaze now focused on his daughter, "What if Edward hadn't been there? I should go down there and ring Jacob's neck for putting his hands on you!"

"Daddy!" Bella shouted, "I'm fine! Nothing happened! It's over! Don't blow this out of proportion!"

_Do something, Cullen! This could turn ugly!_

"Um…actually…" I said quietly, "It's uh…there's a thing on YouTube."

_What? How is that helping?_

"Thing?" Bella shouted, "What do you mean, 'thing'?"

_Oh God, is she mad at us now?_

"Someone took a video of it. Jasper showed it to me."

"Oh my God…" Bella mumbled.

Bella went to grab her laptop while I was left alone with Charlie. I swallowed heavily and met his gaze. His face was expressionless. I could feel my face growing hot so I looked away. Bella returned, quickly jumping on YouTube and finding the video.

"Oh my…oh my God…" Bella gasped as she and Charlie watched the video. Charlie remained silent. When it was over, Bella just kind of sat there, completely shocked and silent.

"Well," Charlie said, standing up, "I didn't think you had it in you, Edward. Nicely done. Bells, not too late tonight. I'm sure Mr. Cullen needs to get home at a certain time."

I couldn't say anything, and just stared as Chief Swan walked upstairs without another word. I think my mouth might have been gaping open and Bella's was doing the same. Apparently she hadn't expected her father's behavior either.

"I…I…what just happened?" I felt like I was asking questions like that a lot lately.

Bella turned her head to look at me and a wide smile began to spread across her face.

"I guess you're manly enough."

The rest of our Saturday night passed in an easy fashion. My knuckles were still a little sore from the punch heard round the apparent world, so Bella and I just watched a movie on TV. The original version of _The Exorcist _was on, so, being that Halloween was tomorrow, we decided to watch a scary movie. I found that the stereotype was right. Girls did like to cuddle against their guys during the scary parts. My subconscious and I weren't complaining one bit. Bella didn't do more than cuddle into my side and hold my hand. I wasn't surprised, seeing as I _just _gained her father's approval and he was somewhere upstairs. She rewarded me with a lingering kiss after she walked me out to my car.

Sundays were the days that Bella and I designated as "homework days" for the weekend, and didn't make plans to see each other or play any "Halo" online. I was sad that either one of us had been injured the past few weeks. Not only because someone was hurt, but because there was a new version of "Halo" out that I was dying to play with Bella. Being that tonight was also Halloween, I figured Bella would probably have candy duty or something. No one usually came up our driveway, but once and a while we got a couple. It was always my duty of course to take care of them because my parents were never home.

_Nothing new this year._

I sighed as I took a sip of my Coke and settled into the sofa in the living room. It would take forever and a day if I hung out in my room on the third floor and some kid rang the doorbell for a treat. By the time I probably got to the door, they would have given up and turned to go to the next house.

_At least Mom had the foresight to leave a bag of candy to give out._

_And cook us food for the weekend._

That was true. At least I wasn't living on delivery pizza or boxed macaroni & cheese. I wasn't even sure if my Dad even came home from the hospital. Forks was a small town, but we were also a logging town, and Halloween always had some idiot kids going to mess around in the mill and resulting with fingers or toes being sawed off.

_Heavy machinery and booze do not mix._

_You don't have to tell me twice._

All of the television channels were full of scary movies. One channel had a _Jaws_ marathon going on. Another was showing all of the _Saw_ movies (ridiculous…how is the guy _still_ killing people? Didn't he die in the third one?). Then there was one showing all of _the Final Destination_ movies. I decided to settle in on watching _Let the Right One In._ At least reading the subtitles would make me feel a little smarter.

Just as we were getting to the good part of the movie, and I was almost at the decision that this was the best vampire movie I had ever seen, there was a knock at the door. I sighed heavily and headed over, grabbing the bowl on Snickers on the way. I opened the door with a sigh, not even bothering to look up as I grabbed a handful of candy.

"What do you say?" I asked, counting out five candies.

"Trick or treat…"

My head snapped up at the soft, sweet voice that I adored.

"Bella?" I asked, my eyes wide.

She grinned at me, "Trick or treat, Edward."

"What are you doing- I mean, hi…"

"Hi. Can I come in?"

"Sure, sure," I said finally getting some brain function back. She was wearing her Rogue costume again. Thank the lord my pants were looser this time.

_Um, are we taking Bella camping?_

_No…_

_Then we don't want to be pitching a tent around her!_

I tried to shift the growing situation around in my pants to avoid that situation as Bella walked in front of me and headed into the living room. She flopped down in the exact spot on the couch that I had been sitting in and I hurried to sit next to her so she would not be at face level with my waist.

"The chief is working tonight in Port Angeles," Bella smiled, "I didn't want to be at home by myself."

"Okay…" I said quietly, "I…uh, I'm glad you're here then."

"What are you watching?"

"Uh…_Let the Right One In._"

"Ooh…we should go see the English version some time. See if it's better than this one."

"Sure."

_Did Bella just ask us on a date?_

"Okay," Bella grinned up at me, "It's a date then. Maybe we can do that on Saturday next week instead of playing our games? Would you mind?"

_She did! A date!_

I couldn't help but smile, "I wouldn't mind at all."

"It's a date then."

Bella sighed softly and leaned against my side, curling into me like she did when we watched the movie last night.

"Can I get you anything to drink or eat?"

"Mmmm…no. I'm good for now."

I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders as she rested her head against my chest. Last night I had been a ridiculous bunch of nerves when Bella did this same thing, for fear that her father would change his mind and come downstairs and shoot me. Tonight however, this felt familiar and comfortable. And I _wanted_ to have Bella in my arms.

_Of course you want Bella in your arms you moron. Welcome to finally being a real teenage boy._

I sighed and lay my cheek to rest against the top of Bella's head. Everything felt at peace and the other events of the weekend were far from my mind. I could barely focus on anything other than Bella, completely zoning out on the movie and instead just enjoying holding Bella and inhaling the sweet smell of strawberries coming from her hair.

I wasn't sure when it happened, but Bella's head had turned and her nose was brushing against the base of my throat.

"Bella?" I was barely able to breathe out.

I heard her inhale deeply, "you smell good."

"Um…"

My eyes widened and my mouth popped open when I felt her lips on the same spot her nose had been nuzzling.

_Her lips are on our neck!_

"Mmmm…" Bella hummed, her body stretching up further so she could whisper in my ear, "this movie is inspirational I guess."

Her lips went back to my neck and I could feel her kneeling next to me. My hand slipped off of her shoulders and my arm ended up wrapped around my waist. I let my hands grip Bella's hips and I turned my head so my lips could press against hers. It was heaven kissing Bella…there was nothing else I could describe it as. I felt her hands running through my hair and my subconscious was once again stunned into silence. I gasped loudly when I felt Bella's body shift and she was now straddling my lap.

"Bella…" I whispered, pulling away to look at her.

She was all flushed, but she was smiling and looked absolutely beautiful. She traced my cheekbones softly with her fingertips.

"You're kind of sexy you know…"

"I…what?"

Bella only grinned wider and leaned down to kiss my forehead, then my cheeks, and then my lips. My hands still rested on her hips and hers rested on my shoulders.

"You wanna go for second?" Bella whispered, her lips still grazing mine.

"Huh?"

Bella pulled back, chuckling a bit, "You're wonderful you know that?"

"Um…yes?"

"You're wonderful, you're smart, you're sexy, and you're mine," Bella sighed, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes…" I said slowly, wondering where she was going with this.

"Okay."

Bella's lips were back on mine and I sighed, relaxing and feeling as if I was in heaven again. It had to be heaven. I felt nothing but happiness, my mind was at peace, and everything just felt…perfect. That had to be heaven right? My subconscious suddenly came roaring to life.

_BOOBS! You're touching her boobs, Cullen!_

I wanted to pout at what felt like being kicked out of heaven, until I realized that my hands really were touching what my obnoxious subconscious said they were. Suddenly it felt like I was back in heaven as Bella moaned softly against my lips. I had never felt so amazing in my life. I never wanted to move, and I sighed against Bella's lips as her arms slid back up to my shoulders and her fingers curled into my hair.

_We're never moving. I like it here._

_Me too…me too._

"Well…Edward, I wasn't sure you were home."

_OH MY CRAP!_

Bella shrieked and thankfully tumbled to the side, landing on the couch and I flipped around on the couch to stare at my father, standing there in his hospital scrubs in the entryway to the living room.

"I…um…I…Dad…um…"

My Dad shook his head and chuckled softly, "Nice to see you Miss Swan. I just came home to freshen up and head back. I need to cover for Dr. Lawrence. Have a…pleasant Halloween. Carry on."

With that, just like Bella's father, my Dad makes a loaded statement and disappears up to his room. I swallowed heavily, not even sure what to say to Bella right now. We had just been caught making out, with my hands on her boobs, with her straddling my lap, by my father. I don't think it can get worse than that. My face felt like it was on fire and I let myself flop over the back of the couch.

_This has to be a deal breaker. She lets you touch her boobs and you get caught by Dad. Nice one, Cullen._

I sighed, my head and arms hanging limply. I looked like I was dead…and part of me wanted to die from mortification.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I said quietly.

To my surprise, Bella laughed. She laughed quite a bit. I sat up quickly, wondering now if I accidentally flashed her with the "Superman" boxers I currently had on.

_Let's hope she understands about the fact that Sundays are also laundry days…_

When I sat up, Bella leaned forward, collapsing against my chest in her fits of laughter. She kept trying to say my name, but she couldn't stop laughing. I wrapped my arms around her loosely.

"Um…Bella, are you okay?"

"I…I will…be…"

It must have been at least five minutes until Bella was breathing normally again. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were watery. I was pleased this all wasn't because she was sad, but found something incredibly funny after what just happened.

"Care to explain?" I asked, now that she was breathing normally.

"You don't think it's funny that your Dad didn't even _care_ about what he walked in on? He said, 'carry on' for crying out loud! I mean, lord, if it was Charlie I think he would've shot at you and then looked me away in my room until I was fifty."

Huh. Well, Bella raised a very valid point. I told her as much. My brain suddenly started to think of reasons why. The little bit of confidence I had built after doing something so ridiculously out of character and punching Jacob Black in the face, was dwindling.

Bella smiled and smoothed some hair back from my forehead. "Don't over-think this, Edward. It's not because he thinks your too geeky to get with a girl or that you're paying me to make you look cool."

I was about to interrupt her and tell her I wasn't thinking that, but she slapped her hand over my mouth.

"Shut up. I know you were thinking it. Like Patrick Dempsey in _Can't Buy Me Love_ or something, but no…don't even go there, Edward."

_Well, she had us there._

"Plus…Patrick Dempsey went on to become Dr. McDreamy…and I think you are _definitely _McDreamy enough already."

"Um…so why didn't he say anything?"

"Because he trusts you, Edward! He knows you're a smart boy. He also knows that you over-think _everything_! Your parents might not be around a lot, but I think it's because they really do know you. They know how capable you are of taking care of yourself, they know how smart you are, and they know that you would be careful in a relationship."

"Careful?"

Bella chuckled, "Yes, careful. Like, we wouldn't just go at it having sex on the couch in your family's living room. You are a gentleman, and you are smart and you know manners, and you know better than that. So we were making out a little? Your Dad is not going to send me straight home and lecture you after. He trusts you…and I do too."

"Um…"

"Shhh…" Bella whispered, stroking my cheeks, "You don't have to say anything. I'm sorry for laughing so much."

"It's okay," I responded quietly. She leaned forward and kissed my lips softly.

"Let's watch the movie okay? Maybe we can restart it?"

I nodded and Bella curled back up into my side. I decided then that it still felt like heaven just to hold her. Looks like I'm going to have to rent _Let the Right One In_ if I ever want to see it. My father called out a "bye" when he headed back to the hospital, and Bella decided to head home after the movie.

After a blazing kiss by her car, I headed back up to my floor, deciding that I needed to indulge in some self-love in the shower later. When I got into my room, I cocked my head to the side, looking at the brown paper bag that was sitting on top of my bed. I crept closer cautiously. Was this some kind of Halloween trick that someone was playing on me? I glanced around. There was no way anyone came in through a window. I opened the bag slowly and pulled out a piece of paper.

_For whenever you need them. Proud of you son._

I reached in and pulled out another box. I groaned and dropped it on my bed, scrubbing my hand across my face.

"Thanks a lot, Dad…" I muttered, heading into the bathroom.

Apparently, for me, nothing killed a boner like your father giving you condoms and telling you that he's proud of you. At least Bella wasn't here to see. I don't know how I would've explained that one. I had a feeling though, she would laugh about it. That thought at least made me smile.

Monday morning I decided to arrive early, hoping to avoid the masses and hide out in the library until it was time to head to first period. I felt jittery and hopped up on caffeine after the four cups of coffee I drank this morning. After my quite enjoyable shower, I couldn't sleep last night. The thoughts about that damn Facebook group or whatever came back to my mind. I didn't want to be the face for some kind of anti-bully rebellion. Sure, good for all of these people who felt empowered, but I didn't want any credit for starting it.

The library was blissfully empty, save for the old librarian, and I went to our usual table in the back. Tossing my bag down, I paced back and forth for a bit before deciding to stand at the window that looked into the woods in the back of the school. I sent a text to Bella to let her know I was already in here. She said she was around the corner, and that had been a few minutes ago. She'd be here any minute.

I sighed happily when I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"I missed you, baby," I whispered, a smile on my lips.

I jumped when lips that were not Bella's whispered into my ear. "Mmmm…I love being called, 'baby'."

"Ahhhh!" I hissed, squirming to get out of the Amazon blonde's tight grip. I made another awkward sound when I felt her tongue against my neck, and then her lips on my cheek.

All my squirming had us now facing the library instead of the window and I froze instantly when I saw who was standing there.

"Bella!" I cried, finally forcing the unwanted grip from my waist.

She turned and spun on her heel marching towards the front door.

"I…I…" I stuttered weakly.

Bella always managed to find the humor in things, and look at them from another angle. I was thinking that she wasn't going to find anything funny about this.

**Well? Yes? No? Oh, I know! I'm mean right? Hmmmm…I wonder what's going to happen next? **

**Oh the hardships of high school right? Everything on the Facebook or YouTube within an hour. I wonder how that'll really affect Edward. LOL, and were we surprised by Charlie and Carlisle? Oh, and Patrick Dempsey, for anyone not in the know, is now widely popular because of his role as Derrick "McDreamy" Sheppard on "Grey's Anatomy". He played a total dork in the 80s movie "Can't Buy Me Love". And "Let the Right One In", seriously, it really may be one of the best vampire movies ever. Hope "Let Me In" does it some justice. **

**Let me know what you guys thought, good or bad, pretty please? Don't hate me for the cliffy. Have some faith. :-D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters**

**A/N: Thank you all for reading & reviewing! I greatly enjoyed your reviews and theories. Let's see what's going on with Geekward and Sportella. Oh…and this story took a little bit of a more...interesting turn in this chapter. More from me about that at the end, it's epic, but I hope you read my a/n at the bottom.**

**Special thanks to miniyoung13. You know why.**

**And Hope4more, I swear you're a mind reader, but I hope this chapter does you proud and meets your theories and expectations. I tried. Thank you for the idea about Rosalie and Emmett. You're the best bb. :) **

Chapter 5

"BELLA!" I finally called out, making my mouth form coherent words.

_Christ, we need to work on our stuttering!_

She whipped around, her face absolute fury.

_Oh crap…_

The poor librarian was already trying to shush me, and the blonde harpy at my side did nothing but twirl her finger around her blonde hair.

"GET OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!" Bella yelled, stomping her foot and pointing towards the front door.

"Ms. Swan!" I heard the librarian vaguely shout, but it couldn't drown out my subconscious.

_Oh my God…this is it. Not even a month and we're done…she's dumping us…_

_After she kicks our ass, which I'll gladly let her do._

I dropped my head and started to walk towards Bella.

"Not YOU, Edward!" Bella snapped.

My head shot up and I looked at her, completely confused.

"YOU!" Bella practically growled, "Outside, NOW."

"Like I'm scared of you, Swan."

My head turned to look at Barbie like she was crazy. Bella might've been shorter than her, but I had seen Bella on the volleyball court. She was a warrior and she was fierce. Bella was going to kick her ass.

"NOW DENALI!"

"All of you out!" The librarian shouted, "Straight to the office, let's go!"

No one seemed to be listening to the librarian though. I could see a crowd gathering near the front door, no doubt hearing Bella, and before I could blink, Irina Denali was charging at Bella and the two of them went tumbling out of the front door. I stood there in shock.

_GET OUT THERE YOU MORON! Bella could be getting hurt!_

I shook my head and ran towards the door, almost running into numerous chairs and tables on my way.

_Damn it! How come the crazy Denali girl didn't run into any of those?_

I could hear the cheering and screaming and as I burst through the door I was immediately shoved back into by some huge moron cheering on the "girl fight". All around me, people were yelling and cheering, most of them were chanting Bella's name. Someone suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me through the crowd. When I got to the inner circle, Jasper was there letting go of my arm.

"Dude, your woman is fierce and all, but we gotta stop this before she gets suspended or something."

I gasped when I looked at the heap in the middle of the circle. Bella was sitting on top of Irina, who was face down, and Bella had pinned both her arms and legs.

"Don't you touch him!" Bella screamed, "Ever again!"

"He deserves better than an ugly, little bitch like you!" Irina spat back.

_Oh my God! Bella is…Bella is fighting for me! For us!_

"Ahem…" Jasper cleared his throat, "You get Bella and I'll get the crazy bitch?"

"What?" I asked, completely entranced by how strong and fierce Bella was.

"Dude…Grab Bella and let's stop this before the principle gets here."

"Right!" I snapped to attention.

"You grab Bella, and I'll stop Irina from coming after her."

"Okay."

Jasper nodded his head at me, "Ready? GO!"

He didn't even wait for me to answer, and I was glad I didn't trip over my feet as I followed after Jasper and wrapped my arms around Bella's. She started to scream at me.

"Let me go! Put me down! My boyfriend will-"

"Baby, it's me," I whispered in her ear.

Bella's body instantly fell limp against mine, her back resting against me.

_Baby? Did you just call her "baby"?_

"Edward…" Bella said softly.

The crowd that had gathered began to boo, and I felt bad for Jasper as I saw Irina continue to struggle and claw as Jasper pushed her back.

"He deserves to be with someone better than you, Swan!" Irina screeched.

I felt Bella tense, but I pulled her behind me, still managing to hold her in my arms.

"BELLA is the only girl I want!" I shouted, "I love HER, and there is NO ONE better than her for me! Keep your skanky hands away from me!"

_Where in the blue blazes did that just come from?_

_Bella is like our little radioactive spider who gives us the super powers to stand up to all of these idiots._

_I think Bella is more like the sun that gives Superman his powers…_

_FOCUS!_

I felt myself still breathing hard after my little rant, and it was then that I realized that everyone was staring, even Jasper, and completely silent. I felt my cheeks heat up a bit, and I quickly turned, wrapping my arm around Bella's waist.

"Come on," I whispered, tugging Bella down the hall with me.

"Edward, the bell…" Bella whispered.

"Just…come on," I tugged Bella away.

People were whispering and I heard some people cheering Bella on, and I could still hear Irina screeching. I didn't want Bella to get suspended or in trouble with the principle.

_And you think running away is going to help? They're going to find her eventually and she'll have to face up to her actions._

_Then I'll tell them it wasn't her fault!_

"Edward, stop!" Bella tugged on my arm, "Where are you going?"

I was relieved to hear a little laugh in her words. When I stopped and looked down at her, she was smiling up at me.

"Edward, I have to go back. I need to tell the principle what happened. No doubt Irina is making it out like _I _was the one that tackled her out the library door and then tried to punch in the face."

I gasped, "Bella, are you okay? Do you need to see the nurse?"

My eyes began to look over her body and hands. Bella chuckled and shook her head.

"No…Daddy being the chief of police and all made sure that his little girl knows how to thwart any on coming attacks. I blocked her easily and got her pinned, but unfortunately I couldn't shut up that mouth of hers. That's what kept setting my temper off."

I sighed heavily, running a hand through my hair.

"I'm glad you're okay."

Bella sighed and looked down, "Irina Denali has never liked me. She has had it out for me since I moved here. I was the only freshman to make the Varsity team. She didn't make the volleyball team this year, so that means she can't play because she's a senior and there are no seniors allowed on JV."

"Um…okay. So, why did she come after me?"

Bella chuckled, which again was not the reaction I was expecting.

"Edward, you are so cute! I love it!" Bella smiled.

"What?" I asked, feeling my brows scrunch up.

_Think about it, Cullen! Irina doesn't like Bella, you're the hot new man on campus who is in love with Bella…_

"She was trying to break us up to hurt you!" I nearly shouted.

Bella laughed and leaned up on her toes, kissing me softly.

"Something like that. She wanted to make me jealous and hurt me. You're the talk of the school because of what happened with Jacob Black. Everyone saw how sexy as hell you looked as Gambit," Bella smirked. Her smirk disappeared though as she sighed.

"I think there's going to be a lot of crap coming our way, Edward."

"What?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"There's going to be guys who will try to test your temper now after the whole Jacob thing. There will be the ones who will try to hit on me to get a rise out of you. And there will be the girls who will go after you to break us up or hurt me. We're going to have to trust each other a lot."

"Why? Why can't they just let us be?" I sighed.

Bella laughed sarcastically, "Welcome to the world of high school, Edward. Come on, time to go do some damage control."

Bella laced her fingers with mine and started tugging me towards the office. The bell began to ring, and even over all that racket, I could hear Irina screaming from the office. Bella squeezed my hand once more, before tugging the door open. I cringed as the harpy screamed that Bella started everything.

_Geezus, I think I need to start watching that "90210" crap or something. This is TOO much drama._

I was thankful that I actually had at least one…friend in each one of my classes. I was late to Spanish after being in the office and giving the principle my side of the story. Bella wasn't suspended, but Irina was for the rest of the week. Ben was in my first class, which was Spanish. Once again, I wasn't immune to the whispers around me. As I walked to my math class, people I didn't even know clapped me on the back and congratulated me for punching Jacob Black or for dating Bella. Angela was in my math class, and she was amazingly aggressive in chasing off the girls that tried to come up to me in class, including Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Jasper was in my last class before lunch, and he kept Emmett and the other jockheads from bothering me.

Bella gave me a big, long, hug when Jasper and I arrived at the cafeteria. Everyone was buzzing around us, and I was sure that the gossip was flowing. I didn't have to watch a horrible television show to know all about that.

"I can't wait until this weekend," Bella sighed.

I closed my eyes and smiled, inhaling the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

"Me either."

Friday night, Bella had to play in a play-off game in La Push. I was going with Alice, Ben, and Jasper. Apparently football season was over. Then on Saturday, Bella and I were going on our date in Port Angeles to see _Let Me In_ and eat somewhere for dinner. I still had to figure out where to take her, but Bella seemed to be fond of Italian, and I had found a couple of options online.

I didn't bring my lunch today and grabbed a burger and chips as I followed Bella to get her salad and yogurt. It had started to rain so our little group had to sit in the cafeteria today. Luckily, Ben and Alice had secured us a table that was far towards the back of the cafeteria and not a lot of people sat back there. Soon we were all seated and enjoying our food.

"Hey, so did either one of you ever finish the campaign for 'Halo Reach'?" Ben asked, looking at Jasper and I.

I shook my head, "Didn't get a chance to play it yet."

"What the heck are you waiting for man? The new maps are sick!"

"He had more important things on his mind," Bella smiled, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Well, hopefully Bella and I will have time to play a couple levels sometime this weekend."

"You play?" Ben and Jasper said at the same time, looking at Bella.

_Huh…apparently Bella has not shared her gamer love with anyone but me._

"They don't know?" I asked, looking down at a now blushing Bella.

"Know what?" Alice perked up.

I grinned and Bella only blushed further.

"Our Bella here, fierce woman warrior that she is," Bella grumbled my name and slapped my leg softly, "Is a big time gamer."

"I'm okay…" Bella mumbled.

"Okay?" I chuckled, "Bella, you can school me on any level of 'Halo 3' with just a sniper rifle! I barely even have time to respawn, let alone find where you're hiding!"

"Well, it's a good thing we teamed up then huh?"

I couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah…good thing we teamed up," I said softly, smiling down at Bella. When she smiled up at me, I was struck by how beautiful she was. I had always known Bella Swan was beautiful, but here with my arm around her shoulders, she was beautiful, and she was mine.

_How about we just enjoy and not question? She kicked another girl's ass today because she loves you._

"Wait, wait, wait…" Alice said, holding up a hand, "How long have you guys been playing as a team?"

Bella giggled, and snuggled closer to me, making my heart soar. She leaned up and whispered in my ear.

"Alice prides herself in knowing everyone's secrets."

I chuckled. No one knew about the fact that Bella and I had originally met online. I didn't tell anyone that she had been my "V", and she didn't tell anyone that I had been her "E". Obviously, our friends didn't even know Bella spent her Saturday nights playing video games.

"Hey!" Alice shouted, "No secrets!"

Bella only laughed more, "You should tell her."

The rest of lunch was taken up by the story of how Bella and I had met while we were playing "Halo" online. Apparently, they all already knew how Bella and I had ran into each other in Port Angeles in the bookstore and how I had tutored her in math. Alice and Angela made me tell it anyway, sighing and "oohing" and "ahhhing" as girls apparently really did in real life.

_Maybe I should watch one of those teen shows on television. I feel like I might learn something._

Alice smiled as the bell rang and stood up, "I think you and Bella were clearly just meant to be."

Bella smiled as she looked up at me, "I think you're right, Alice."

The rest of the week seemed to pass in much of the same fashion, except for some unnamed reason (though we all knew why), the library was no longer open before classes started. Bella called me to tell me she would likely be late in the mornings. She was sleeping in all she possibly could due to her later and longer practices she was having for volleyball. So that unfortunately meant I didn't see Bella until it was lunch time, and then I wouldn't get to talk to her again until she called me around 9:30 or so after getting home from practice and doing some homework and eating dinner. My poor girl looked tired, but she always had a smile for me every time I saw her at the cafeteria. At night, I treasured the way her soft, tired voice told me she loved me.

It had been pretty easy to ignore everyone in school. After my apparently awesome display of manliness at the party in Port Angeles, none of the guys made fun of me anymore. And after Bella's display of…well, absolute sexiness (in my mind anyway), the girls knew better than to approach me too. I was thankful the drama had died off. I had DVR-ed that Beverly Hills show, but couldn't bring myself to watch it. Thankfully, it looked like I wouldn't need to.

On Friday, we had another pep rally. Apparently Coach Clapp did not want another outburst, so Angela, the other co-captain with Bella, made a speech instead. I couldn't help but think about how much healthier and happier Bella looked this time around as she sat up there with the team. I smiled and we never looked away from each other the entire pep rally.

After the last bell, Angela and Bella had to stay with the team, and I was allotted only an hour by Alice to shower and get ready to go to the game tonight. We were all riding together in Ben's big SUV thing. I was happy to not be working in the concession stand tonight, and I was happy that I was going to get to sit and just watch…with my friends no less. It made me smile.

I was little uncomfortable as I walked into the gym at La Push High School. I don't know why the thought hadn't occurred to me before, but there were potentially a lot of people who could not be pleased to see me on their campus after what I did to Jacob Black. I kept my eyes down and followed Jasper and Alice, with Ben walking behind me. I had just put to rest the judgmental stares and glares of the kids at Forks High…couldn't the La Push High kids give it a rest too?

_You took down a bully of the entire Olympic Peninsula, Cullen. You're big shit whether you like it or not._

_I don't want to be talked about._

_Strap on a pair and deal! We're here for Bella!_

Fortunately, since it was a play-off game, there was a large group of fans from Forks. For a second, I wondered if the chief was here, but I didn't think about it again. I was pretty sure he wasn't going to appreciate sitting next to me while I oogled his daughter. I mean come on, I don't think anyone would expect me to ignore the fact that Bella is running and jumping around out there in tiny spandex shorts and a tight sleeveless top.

_And boy is she sexy when she's playing!_

_Okay…just because we're not sitting next to her dad, doesn't mean we can get excited. Her best friend is still sitting next to us. Talk about awkward…_

The game went on, and I don't know what they feed these kids down in La Push, but even the girls are ridiculously tall! Every single girl looked like they towered over Bella on the other side of the net and they all seemed to hit the ball like men. They even towered over Angela who was one of the tallest on the Forks team, if not the tallest. The La Push team wasn't killing the Forks team, but it wasn't pretty.

Bella wasn't letting anything get to her though. The La Push fans were yelling quite loud, but she seemed to drown them out. She continued to yell and shout at her teammates, calling plays and encouraging them to keep their heads in the game. She was like another person out there, but I loved watching her all the same. Bella's dorky side, her caring side, her competitive side…they were all of the sides that made up my B…my Bella.

I couldn't help but find watching Bella incredibly arousing. You could see the muscles in her arms and legs and how powerful she really was. I loved watching her face light up and the smile on her face when their team did something good or when she was celebrating a kill with one of her hitters. She was in her element, and I loved watching her.

_Yeah, cuz she's wearing tiny, tight shorts!_

_Nuh uh!_

_Enlighten us please?_

_Because she…because she looks so powerful out there! Like nothing could ever hurt her._

_She's definitely got power…_

_Yeah, power over us…she owns us._

"You know, I've never seen Bella play _this_ good before."

Alice's comment snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What're you talking about, Darlin'?" Jasper asked.

Alice smirked, her eyes sliding towards me before she addressed Jasper.

"Well, I mean, Bella _always_ plays good, but it's like she's playing…differently. Like she did at the last game of the season a couple of weeks ago. She's playing like she's trying to impress someone."

This time Alice looked straight at me and raised her brows at me.

"I…uh…"

Alice laughed, "I'm just playing, Edward! But I have to be honest with you, I have never seen Bella look so happy or play so well…ever."

"Really?"

"I know you wouldn't think so, especially after all the crap with Irina at the beginning of the week, but Bella really has been happy. Happier than I've ever seen her…and it's all thanks to you, Edward."

"I…" I shifted uncomfortably in my chair.

Alice smiled and patted my leg gently, "Don't get all worked up and nervous. I just thought you should know."

"Um…thanks."

After the game, I wasn't sure what to do. The La Push team ended up winning, and I wasn't sure if Bella was going to be really upset, or if she was going to be sad since this was her last game of her high school career. Ben went to talk to Angela and Alice and Jasper said they would wait in the bleachers for us. As I walked towards the court where I saw other parents and boyfriends waiting, a body blocked my way. I swallowed heavily, looking up. He was nearly my height, with arms bigger than my legs, but his face was that of a little boy's. He looked like a miniature, younger version of Jacob Black.

I swallowed heavily.

_Oh crap!_

_He won't do anything in the middle of the gym._

"You Edward Cullen?" He asked. He just stared at me with no emotion showing on his face.

I nodded, completely unsure of what was going on.

_Oh my God! What if he's Jacob Black's brother? What if he's here for revenge?_

_If Jacob Black wanted revenge, I'm pretty sure he'd come do it himself and not send his minion…_

He stepped forward and I instinctively flinched when I saw his arm move. Much to my surprise, he extended his hand to me. I eyed it warily, looking back at his face. He raised his eyebrows at me as if asking, _"Well?" _I took his hand and he shook it forcefully.

"I'm Seth Clearwater."

"Um…Edward," I replied lamely.

_Would you man up, Cullen! He's not going to do anything in a gym full of people!_

"So you're the guy who royally handed Jacob Black his ass huh?"

I just nodded silently. If he was going to beat me up or something, I wished he would just get on with it.

"I wanted to thank you," Seth said quietly.

_What?_

Seth chuckled.

_Oh crap! Did I say that out loud?_

"Yeah, you did."

"Oh my God…" I mumbled, finally realizing I was speaking out loud. I cleared my throat, "Um…sorry, I mean, why are you thanking me?"

"Let's just say, Jacob Black was a real douche to my sister, Leah. There was some…" Seth paused and I saw a look of rage cloud his eyes before clearing, "unwanted touching."

Seth paused again and shook his head.

"Look, I know you all in Forks probably don't care about the gossip in Forks, but Jacob Black is an asshole. He and Sam Uley…they share everything, and Jacob thought that included women. Sam dumped my sister for his fiancé, Emily. Leah was hurt and upset…Jacob took advantage of that and…tried to…he tried to…"

My eyes widened, taking in the way Seth's eyes became glassy. He looked like he was trying so hard not to cry in front of me, but in that moment, he really looked like a little boy, and I realized this kid was probably not even sixteen, just a big kid for his age.

"I'm so sorry, Seth."

No one deserved that. I wasn't an idiot, and you didn't have to be a genius to figure out what Seth was trying to tell me.

"I…I just thought you should know," Seth whispered, "Leah and Bella are friends, and our mom is sort of dating the chief, so…"

"Oh," my eyes widened. Well, that was news. The chief and Mrs. Clearwater…not Bella and Leah being friends.

"I just…I would've done something…I wish I could've stood up to him for Leah, but I…" Seth shook his head, "He was too strong for me."

I reached an arm out awkwardly and pat Seth's shoulder. "Well, uh…he won't bother anyone any time soon."

"I hope you're right."

We were sort of standing there awkwardly, when my Bella found us.

"Hey, Seth," Bella smiled, "I didn't know you…were…here…"

Bella turned to look up at me, questions in her eyes, as she took in Seth's face. She could tell that we were talking about something.

"Uh…yeah," Seth said, his voice cracking.

_Oh lord, he must really be young._

"Oh, well, it's good to see you," Bella smiled, "Leah played great tonight."

"Yeah," Seth smiled weakly, "You did too."

"Will I see you on Sunday?"

_Sunday? Bella is going to see him on Sunday?_

I remained silent as Bella and Seth discussed her father's birthday dinner. I had no idea the chief's birthday was coming up.

_And why would you know that, Cullen?_

_I don't know…maybe Bella would've mentioned it?  
_

"Okay, I'll see you guys on Sunday," Bella smiled. Seth nodded and smiled and nodded his head at me.

"Thanks again, Edward."

"Uh…yeah, you're welcome."

When Seth walked away, Bella looked up at me, searching my eyes for something. Hers widened and she must've figured it out.

"Seth told you," Bella said quietly.

I nodded.

Bella sighed, "It was two years ago. Seth was only twelve when it happened."

"He's only fourteen?" I nearly shouted.

Bella smiled faintly, "Yeah. He tried to…defend Leah. Jacob gave him a black eye and busted his lip."

I felt that rage from the party building in my chest again.

"He did that to a kid?" I growled.

_Woah! Where is this coming from?_

_He hurt a kid! And he…he…Leah!_

"Edward," Bella griped my hand in hers, "calm down."

"But…he…"

"It happened," Bella sighed sadly, "And it was terrible, but you're like a hero to Seth now. You stood up to the guy who hurt his sister, the person he looks up to most in the world. He looks up to you now too since he found out you're also my boyfriend."

"What? How do you know?"

Bella smiled and even with her hair damp and her forehead shiny from sweat, she was beautiful. She leaned up and kissed my cheek softly.

"Seth saw the Facebook page. He called me on Sunday morning to talk. He…he said you really looked like Gambit…like a real live superhero. Can you imagine what that must be like to see for a fourteen year old kid? You took down his arch nemesis."

My eyes widened. Bella smiled and squeezed my hand.

"You really did something amazing, even if you don't think so," Bella smiled, "And now you know it means more to me than you ever could've realized. Seth and Leah are like siblings to me. I've known them ever since we were babies. Their dad, Harry, was best friends with my dad before he died. Only recently has Sue and my father started dating, but the Clearwater kids and I, we've all been close. They're the siblings I never had."

"Oh…"

_Genius response, Cullen. We need to work on that._

"So thank you," Bella said quietly, "I know you don't want the attention, but I'll have your back. You're a hero because you stood up to a bully. Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you or break us apart. I guess you've inspired me too."

"Irina?" I said quietly.

Bella smiled faintly, but nodded, "I know it was pretty…out of character for me to fight with her, and to be fair she physically started it, despite me yelling at her, but I couldn't stand seeing her trying to manipulate you, to get under my skin…I wasn't okay with it and I needed to do something."

"You didn't have to resort to violence," I smiled, seeing that the sort of heavy feeling in the air was breaking up.

Bella laughed, "I'll remember that next time. Come on, I'm free to leave from here. I don't need to travel back with the team."

I didn't care that Bella had just played a nearly two and a half hour long volleyball game. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and held her tight, ignoring the other couples in the car. I shuddered when I thought about what I had learned from Seth and Bella tonight. I couldn't stop thinking that if I hadn't been there, or Jasper hadn't been there the first time, it could've been Bella in addition to Leah. It made me wonder if there were other kids like Seth who Jacob had beat up simply because they were too small or young to fight back. It made something unfamiliar flare inside me. I pressed a kiss to Bella's forehead and held her tighter to my chest.

"Edward…" Bella sighed. I looked down and realized that Bella had fallen asleep. "My Edward…"

I kissed her forehead again, and closed my eyes, leaning my head down on top of hers.

"My Bella," I whispered back, "I love you."

I woke up Saturday morning still thinking about what I had learned the night before. It wasn't like I was going to become some sort of hero now like Clark Kent realizing his destiny in "Smallville" or something, but I felt…well, I wasn't embarrassed or ashamed to have people know what I did now. I stood up to Jacob Black…and it, it did something for people. It made Seth feel better, and maybe I had avenged Leah. I wasn't sure, but all I know was that I had kept my Bella safe. I might've changed my destiny of being a lonely dork, but there wasn't any way I could regret it now. My Bella was safe, her "siblings" felt safer, and I was happier than I had ever been with Bella by my side. I might feel differently come Monday, but right now, I wasn't going to let myself be pushed around anymore. Glasses or not, Edward Cullen wasn't going to put up with being called a dork anymore.

With my new mantra firmly set in my brain, I spent the morning and early afternoon playing some video games. To my pleasant surprise, Bella popped up online after lunchtime.

Vbp913: Hey E :-P

EMC2: Hey B :)

Vbp913: Did you finish the campaign?

EMC2: Not yet. Got one level left I think, unless there's some hidden one at the end.

Vbp913: Are you excited about tonight? :-D

I snorted. Like she even had to ask.

_If she only knew about the extra long shower we took this morning…_

EMC2: I can't wait. You like Italian food right?

Vbp913: My favorite ;-)

I sighed, hoping Bella would like where we were going. There weren't too many options for us in Port Angeles, but Bella Italia sounded like it would be good. We chatted for a few more minutes about things. I found out that tomorrow was Charlie's birthday and that's why Bella was going to be seeing Seth.

Vbp913: Do you want to come? We're just grilling at the house, weather permitting of course :-P

EMC2: Believe it or not, my parents want me home tomorrow. We're having a "family night", whatever the hell that means.

Vbp913: :'-(

Vbp913: I guess I better make the most of tonight then ;-)

I swallowed heavily as I stared at the little winking icon attached at the end of her message.

EMC2: I guess so

I responded nervously. Sure, things between us had progressed in the physical area. We kissed, we made out, technically I touched her boobs…but could I handle doing…_more_?

_Oh strap on a pair! _

_What if Bella wants to…do something with my…my pair?_

_Well she won't if you keep acting like this, Cullen…_

The little ping alerting me that I had a message broke me out of my thoughts before I could really get going.

Vbp913: Alice is here. I have to go, but I'll see you at 5?

EMC2: I'll be there

Vbp913: K. See you then. Love you :-D

EMC2: Love you too.

I sat there for a while staring at the message box telling me that Bella had signed off 15 minutes ago. My mind was buzzing and I felt like I was all over the place. Bella and I hadn't been dating for long, but it didn't stop my mind from going straight to the gutter. I mean, come on, I am only 18 years old, and of course my mind fantasized about doing things with Bella. I groaned and scrubbed my hand across my face. I might as well hop in the shower now and give myself an extra long time.

I decided on a pair of jeans and a white button down, and threw a black sweater vest on top, rolling the shirtsleeves up to my elbows. Okay…so maybe I Googled for a way to make my sweater vests look more fashionable.

_I can't believe we resorted to Google._

_Well I wasn't going to call Jasper! And I found some good tips and ideas._

_Just because Justin Timberlake can pull it off doesn't mean you can, Cullen._

_I'll let Bella be the judge of that._

My contacts were on, and I checked my reflection in the mirror one last time. I sighed. My hair was useless, but otherwise, I looked…well, I looked different if I was being honest. My eyes looked brighter without my glasses and I didn't think I looked as pale as I used to.

_You look happy. That's what the difference is._

For once, I agreed with my subconscious and hopped into the car to go get Bella. Alice Brandon's yellow Porsche was there and the chief's cruiser was gone. I pulled the Volvo up to the driveway and shut her off. It looked like it was going to rain soon, so I grabbed my jacket and an umbrella from the back and scurried up to Bella's porch. Before I could even knock, Alice flung the door open. She looked me up and down and then turned around to shout back into the house.

"Isabella Swan! Edward totally put effort into his outfit! You should've listened to me!" Alice completed her little rant with a stomp of her foot.

I wasn't sure what to make of the fact that Alice knew or thought that I had put some effort into my outfit for out date. I heard Bella shout back from somewhere upstairs.

"Well, it's too late now!"

Bella was on the stairs and I could hear her stomp her way down.

"And how do you know Edward put in effort on his outfit? Is he- Oh! Hi, Edward."

Bella's cheeks turned bright red. She was in these charcoal colored jeans that looked like they were painted on her legs, a purple, black, and white plaid shirt, black boots, and her hair was all messy…and I think tied into a braid that lay over her shoulder.

"The plaid shirt was the only compromise I got out of Alice," Bella muttered, "You look great, Edward."

"Very Justin Timberlake, don't you think, Bella?" Alice smirked, raising her brow at me.

I swallowed heavily, but said nothing. What I had learned recently, was not only did Alice Brandon like to know everything going on with her friends, she also knew _stuff_ that she shouldn't possibly know. It sort of weirded me out…but Alice was nice and Bella's best friend, so I wasn't about to think she was weird. Plus, me, Edward Cullen, calling another person weird? That was completely out of the question. Bella nodded in response to Alice's question, her cheeks turning redder.

"You look beautiful," I said quietly. She truly did. I wasn't expecting Bella to be dressed up for our date, but there was something so…simple about what she was wearing that made her look beautiful and relaxed at the same time. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, and I could see that she in turn couldn't take her eyes off of me. I felt my cheeks heat and Bella's did the same when we caught each other checking each other out.

"Okay…I'm going to go before the house goes up in flames," Alice chirped.

"Oh," Bella snapped out of our little daze, "Sure, thanks again, Alice."

"Don't mention it…though I will get you to wear that dress one day," Alice said, her voice all serious. Bella rolled her eyes in response.

"Bye Edward," Alice smiled before she bounced out the door. Bella and I stood there in front of each other before we heard Alice's Porsche peel away down the street.

Bella walked slowly towards me and rested her hands on my chest as she leaned up and kissed me softly.

"You look really good, Edward. Way better than Justin Timberlake."

_And I think my heart just stopped…she said I was better looking than JT!_

"I…uh…"

_Respond, Cullen!_

Bella giggled and laced her fingers with mine. "So where are we eating dinner? You have me quite excited for Italian food."

"I thought we could go to Bella Italia?"

Bella gasped, "Really? I've wanted to go there for a while now! It's like you read my mind, Edward! I was hoping you would say there."

_If only I could read your mind other times…_

The drive to Port Angeles was quiet and spent listening to Kings of Leon's new album. I loved that Bella seemed to say more than things like, "Oh that sounds good". She talked about the tone, rhythms, lyrics…it was just always so much more when I talked to Bella. There was always something deeper to talk about with her. She surprised me when she asked if she could put in another CD. I was surprised when techo-sounding pop came blaring out of my speakers.

"What are we listening to?" I frowned. Pop was most definitely not one of my favorites.

"Adam Lambert," Bella smiled, "Alice just gave me a copy of his CD. I loved him when he was on 'American Idol'."

"The guy who wore the tight pants and make-up?"

Bella frowned, "Don't tell me you're one of those people who don't like him just because he's gay, Edward Cullen."

"Of course not!" I snapped, "I was just making sure I was thinking of the right guy! He can sing his ass off!"

"Good," Bella said, leaning back in her chair, "If you had something against him because he's gay, I don't think…I don't know…but I would not like you very much."

"He's an extremely talented guy, Bella. Talent isn't measured by sexual orientation. If you're talented, you're talented. Nothing else to it."

"I want to see him in concert someday," Bella smiled, "I bet he's amazing."

"Burn me a copy," I smiled. Bella was positively beaming as she agreed. I kept that in mind as we listened to the CD and I drove on towards Port Angeles.

Bella Italia was crowded, but fortunately I had called ahead and made reservations for us. I ended up ordering the chicken parmesan while Bella ordered the mushroom ravioli. Our conversation was light despite the heavy thoughts that still plagued my mind. Even though I was enjoying my time with Bella, I couldn't stop thinking about what Jacob Black had done to the Clearwaters and could've done to my Bella. It also made me think a lot about myself during these last few years of adolescence. Why did I put up with all the teasing from Newton and McCarty? Why did I let them make fun of me and push me around? I just wore glasses and I was smart! Why were those things such a crime?

"Are you all right, Edward?"

When I looked up, Bella's eyes were searching mine. I just nodded, but I could tell Bella didn't quite believe me. We finished up our meal with little said, and made our way over to theater. I was glad Bella wasn't pushing me because I wasn't really sure what I would say. One of the only things she had said was that she was excited to see "Let Me In". As the movie started, I couldn't help but think that I should've stood up for myself a long time ago, but at the same time, maybe standing up to Jacob Black now was just what I needed to help find myself. It was all just to confusing for me to think about, so I chose to focus on the movie instead and threw my arm around Bella's shoulders, to which she responded by snuggling closer.

Even as the movie neared its end, one conversation between the characters Abby and Owen just kept replaying over and over in my head. Of course, it probably had something to do with the fact that it involved bullies.

"_You have to hit back."_

"_I can't. There's three of them."_

"_You have to."_

"_What if it doesn't work?"_

"_Then you hit back even harder."_

The scene just seemed to reinforce my mantra that I had formed for myself that afternoon. I wasn't going to be pushed around anymore…even if Bella did have my back, it didn't matter. I am Edward Cullen, wearer of glasses, lover of comic books and video games, and I don't give a crap what anyone else has to say about it. Bella and I were both quiet as we left the theaters. The movie was…well, it was both depressing and uplifting in the weirdest of ways. All I could focus on still however, was the conversation about the bullies. Bella and I were walking with our arms around each other, mine resting on her shoulders and hers wrapped around my waist. It was making me crazy to think that we could only be this comfortable around each other when there weren't the prying eyes of Forks High students around to cast judgments. Yet another thing to add to my list of issues I had with today's youth.

"I would do that for you, you know," Bella said quietly as we walked towards the marina.

"Hm? Do what?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Rip people from limb to limb if they ever tried to harm you."

"Oh really now?" I asked, stopping and looking down at Bella. Had we not just seen the movie, it would've been a really weird thing to say, but I decided to go with it. Bella wrapped both arms around my waist and pressed her face against my chest.

"I would. I'd never let anything happen to you, Edward. I'll never let anyone pick on you ever again."

"You know," I chuckled, "Usually it's the guy who says these kinds of things."

Bella smiled and pulled back to look at me, "I'm a lot stronger than you think I am."

I couldn't help but smile as she quoted the movie. I reached up and tucked a stand of hair behind her ear, my knuckles grazing her cheek. Bella sighed and leaned into my hand, and I moved it so I was now cupping her cheek.

"You know I would do anything for you too right, Bella?" I whispered, "I'd never let anything happen to you either."

"I know."

For the first time, I initiated our kiss, leaning down and brushing my lips softly against hers. Bella sighed quietly, her hands fisting my vest tightly. I broke away before my body could react in another way and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Shall we head back?"

Bella nodded and turned, keeping herself hugged against my side as we began to walk back towards the car. My mind felt a little more at ease as we walked up the road. We didn't make it too far before a scream broke the silence in the air near the marina.

"Where'd that come from?" Bella asked, panicked. We both looked around as we heard the scream again followed by muffled shouts and grunts.

"There!" Bella shouted, pointing towards an alley up ahead. I could see a group of maybe three guys. Two were beating up another guy on the ground and the other had a blonde girl pinned against the wall.

"Oh my God! Edward, that's…" Bella gasped, covering her mouth. She quickly fumbled with her phone and pulled it out of her pocket, quickly dialing 9-1-1.

I didn't hesitate as I started across the street. I heard Bella shout my name, but I couldn't be stopped. It was probably really stupid, actually I knew it was really stupid. These guys could have knives or guns, but I was fed up with people preying on others. I was tired of seeing stronger people prey on those who were clearly weaker. Even if the weaker two happened to be Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale.

I picked up speed and slammed into the guy who had Rosalie pinned against the wall. My body was going to pay for this tomorrow, but I had to do something! The guy went stumbling backwards, taking one of the guys who was beating up Emmett down with them. I never drank it before, but the smell of alcohol was hanging heavily in the air. Rosalie fell to the ground and I heard Bella come rushing up to her side.

"Rosalie! Oh my God, Rosalie! It's okay, the police are on their way," Bella said, trying to soothe Rosalie, who was screaming frantically for Emmett.

The alcohol appeared to be on my side because the two I had knocked down seemed to be unconscious. The one who was still standing kicked Emmett in the gut one last time before he faced me. He had long, greasy hair and he sneered at me.

"Well, if it isn't Forks' own Edward Cullen."

He stepped over Emmett's body. I could hear Rosalie crying behind me and turned quickly to see Bella pulling her up and backing her towards the street.

"Emmett!" Rosalie cried.

"Come on, Cullen," the unknown guy goaded, "I just took out McCarty. Why don't you show me what Forks' great protector can really do?"

"Edward…" I heard Bella whimper from behind me.

I barely had time to react before the guy charged at me and I found myself pinned against the wall, one of his hands wrapped around my neck. The back of my head was burning from hitting the wall of the building, but I pushed myself to stay conscious.

"You're just like all the others…a no one who got lucky with one shot. You're nothing special and definitely not strong enough to win this fight."

"Edward!" Bella screamed, clutching on to a sobbing Rosalie. Bella's terrified face made that feeling come back to my chest again. The same one I had felt when I had seen Jacob push Bella, and that I had felt when Seth told me what Jacob had done.

"I am strong enough…" I rasped out. I knocked the guy's elbow and it caused him to lose his grip on me and I felt a searing pain in the back of my neck as the guy stumbled away. When he was far enough I reared my right leg back and swung it forward as hard as I could, nailing the guy in the balls. He doubled over with a scream and collapsed on the ground. I coughed harshly as I staggered over to Emmett who was starting to push himself up off the ground.

"Emmett, hey, go slowly," I said, keeping my distance in case he decided to take a swing at me.

"Cullen?" He croaked, pushing himself so he was sitting up.

"Emmett!" Rosalie cried, breaking out of Bella's grasp, and running forward and falling to her knees, "Oh God, Emmett! I'm so glad you're okay!"

Rosalie wrapped her arms around him tightly and sobbed. Emmett placed his hands on top of hers and rubbed her forearms.

"I'm okay, Rosie," Emmett said quietly, before looking up at me, "Thanks to Edward."

Bella rushed up to my side and hugged me tightly, before turning to look at the couple on the ground.

"I called the police," Bella said quietly, "They should be here any minute."

"Thank you, Edward, Bella…" Rosalie cried, "Thank you so much."

"Too bad they couldn't get here faster," I mumbled, reaching a free hand up to rub the back of my head. I winced when I felt the bump there and also something wet.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked.

"I'll be even better when the police and ambulance get here," I muttered.

Fortunately, the flashing of red and blue made us all look towards the mouth of the alley, as two police cruisers pulled up. We had to make out statements to the cops, and apparently, they had been looking for these three guys for a while. Royce King, Laurent Gathegi, and James Hunter had been terrorizing the streets of Port Angeles for a few months now. The girls decided that Emmett and I had to go to the hospital, which I was immediately dreading because the chances of my father being in the ER were mighty high. Unfortunately, my father was the reason Bella and Rosalie decided to drive Emmett and I to Forks General instead of the Port Angeles hospital.

Bella kept talking to me the entire drive back to Forks, refusing to let me fall silent for fear I had a concussion. Rosalie followed in her BMW and soon we were parking at Forks General. I was pretty sure Bella broke several traffic laws getting here in the time that we did. I rubbed my forehead as we got out of the car. I must've hit my head so hard it rendered my subconscious silent. Bella wrapped her arm around my waist and I slung an arm over her shoulder as we walked towards the ER entrance. I prayed the entire drive that by some miracle my father wouldn't be working.

"Oh crap," Bella and I both said at the same time as we entered the doors.

Standing there was not only my father in his scrubs and white lab coat, but my mother was also there, and so was police chief Charlie Swan in his uniform. Well…this wasn't going to be fun to explain.

**Well? Yes? No? I know, it seems like Edward is constantly in fights right? But you know what, that's what happens when you are the target of bullying. You are constantly fighting, whether you want to or not. However, just now in these chapters, Edward is realizing he doesn't have to take it and he can fight back, and others can too. And yes, as many of you would imagine, this was the beginning of reforming Emmett and Rosalie. **

**So, I'm sure you all noticed there were like, hidden little PSAs all over the place in this chapter. It's taken me a long time to write this chapter, because when I continued the one-shot, I had no idea where I was going to go with this story. Recent events have solidified where I want this story to go. So, saying that, this is the LAST chapter that will be rated T. From chapter 6 and on, it will be rated M. I'm sorry if that causes me to lose some readers, but hopefully most of you will stick with me. **

**I'm not sure how many of you know, but I am in my final year of working on my Master's degree in psychology with a focus on counseling. For weeks now, the subject of my classes has been bullying and the rise in suicides by gay adolescents. People magazine has a tear-jerking cover story & article about the situation at Rutgers University as well as several other cases. They just broke my heart. Some of these kids were just 13 (THIRTEEN!) years old and they killed themselves because they were being bullied for being gay. Several of my classmates are doing their thesis on bullying and creating fantastic intervention programs to try and stem the rise in bullying, everything from the cyber bullying to old fashioned pummeling. I hope their interventions get out there into the world, because we could use them. **

**The other thing I want to say is I hope you all know that bullying is not something to take lightly, and not something that is just limited to teens. I know Edward's situation in my story is fictionalized and rather unrealistic, but there are people who get picked on every day, and I don't think I need to tell you all that. It can happen at any age, and I've even seen it here on FF. You all know flames are just like bullying right? You're putting down someone's work, and it takes a lot of balls to publish something you created and put it out there for potentially the world to see. So at least in the FF community, let's stop the flames/bullying here. If I get flamed for this for whatever reason, know right now that you can kiss my ass. **

**And lastly, if you're getting bullied or picked on, please, **_**please**_** remember that you are not alone. Sounds cliché, but please remember that. There is**_** always**_** someone you can talk to, and hell, if you're reading this and you feel like you have no one who will listen to you, PM me and I'll do my best to help you out. Just remember, you are not alone. Okay…that is my PSA, off my soap box I go. **

**So, after all of that, do you think you can let me know what you thought of the chapter (good or bad), pretty please? I may not update for a while. I have serious work to do on my thesis for the next few weeks, and I'm trying to wrap up another story, but I'll do my best. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine….just playing with SM's characters**

**A/N: Thank you all for reading & reviewing and for being ridiculously patient! Writing my thesis sucks balls. :- ( Anyway, I hope you all are still here. Oh, and I made a new banner for this story. It's on my profile. :-) Everything on there will make sense by the time the story is done. Also, you can see who I picture as Angela and Ben. :-P**

**To Twilights1Fan: You disabled PMs! How am I supposed to thank you for your kind words in your review? :-D Thank you and I'm so glad you like the story! **

**And my friend teamswitzerlandmom has created a great webpage and has put a lot of work into it. She writes reviews and recs for different fics. Check it out here: http:/twilightfictionaddiction(dot)webs(dot)com/**

**Ahem, note the rating change. This chapter is still T friendly, but in the future, if you're not old enough to vote, I expect you skip over the sections/line breaks that will be in bold telling you that the upcoming section is NOT at all T friendly and is lemon filled. Okay? Okay. :-D **

Chapter 6

"So…how bad was it?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Just as I expected…maybe even worse because I made them feel like they are failures at being parents. I basically listened to them complain about what poor parents they had been. It wasn't really about me."

_Well think about it, Cullen. Our parental units did kind of suck balls until recently…_

"Oh…" Bella said quietly, "How do you feel about all of it?"

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" Bella asked on the end, completely confused.

"Have you considered majoring in Psychology at Stanford? I feel like I'm talking to a shrink or something!"

I heard Bella let out a soft huff, "I'm just trying to make sure you're okay."

"I'll be fine," I sighed, "Just not looking forward to dealing with the lemmings on Monday. I think that's what our school mascot should be instead of the Spartans. The Forks High Lemmings…"

Bella laughed and it was music to my ears. I was extremely thankful that Bella and I were able to still talk on the phone. Last night had been just an insane night. It had started out perfect, our date being just your stereotypical dinner and a movie. Then of course, everything went to hell. I was certain we were in for it when we arrived at the hospital and walked through the ER doors, only to be met by the Chief of Police, Chief of Surgery, and my mother. The one I feared the most was actually my mother despite her lack of involvement in my life.

"What about you? Was the Chief hard on you?" I asked, once the laughter had died down.

"Ugh…well, from the sound of things you definitely got it better when it came to the parental lectures."

I snorted, "Yeah, okay. Stop stalling. What'd he say, B?"

Bella mumbled something I didn't understand.

"What?"

"Hegavemethetalk."

"What? Bella, I-"

"He gave me the talk!" Bella shouted. I heard a slap and could see Bella slapping her hand over her mouth. Charlie must've been home somewhere.

My brows furrowed, "Like…the responsibility talk? Like we weren't being careful?"

Bella snorted, "Something like that."

"Bella, I…come on. Just tell me."

"He gave me _THE _talk, Edward."

"The talk? The- OH!" I shouted, things finally clicking in my brain, "Oh…"

"Yeah."

_Way to go, Cullen! I see we're still as clueless as ever._

_Shut up! Bullying isn't nice!_

_You just told me to "shut up"! That's not nice you know…_

_Completely different._

_Man…you're certifiable you know that?_

_Bite me._

_You're arguing with yourself while your girlfriend is on the phone…_

"Bella?" I asked suddenly, wondering maybe if my…self had a point.

"At least your dad just gave you a box of condoms and that was that…" Bella muttered.

"Bella-"

I didn't get to speak. Apparently I had just opened some can of worms and Bella was off, ranting away about having "the talk" with the Chief.

"Do know how awkward it is to talk to your DAD about sex when you're a girl? Things don't even work the same for guys and girls! And God, to even have to acknowledge that my Dad knows what he's talking about? GROSS! Just because you're my boyfriend and we went on a date, he assumes! Ugh! I thought he said he thought you were different! Just jumps to his conclusions! And then having to tell him that I'm on the Pill? Ugh… the WORST! Of course he jumps to the wrong conclusions, thinking I'm just having sex with you all over the place and-"

Admittedly, I tuned out as soon as Bella said "having sex with you."

_Is it wrong that I found that so arousing?_

_What? The words, "you", "Bella" and "sex" in the same sentence?_

_Yeah…_

_Mmmm…what an intriguing idea…_

"…my period! I had to explain to him that they were to regulate my irregular period! How much more awkward can it get?"

_And I'm no longer turned on…and I think things got awkward…_

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. While I knew that females went through their…cycles once a month, I quite liked my little bubble where I liked to pretend that bodily functions like that just didn't happen with Bella. I mean good lord…who wants to bleed once a month? I probably would've thought I was dying the first time. OB/GYN and pediatrician were NOT on my lists of types of doctors I wanted to be.

_Can we just not go there please?_

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"I've been saying your name for the past minute."

"Oh…um…"

"Are you weirded out?" Bella whispered.

"What?" My voice cracked, "What?"

I cleared my throat as it cracked again, "Um…no. Why do you ask?"

"Because I just brought up us having sex and my period. Nothing weirds guys out more right?"

"I…uh…"

_Intelligent responses! How many times do I have to say we need to work on those?_

"Just forget I said anything."

"Bella! No, it's fine," I nearly shouted.

"No, just forget it. I said we'd go slow and-"

"BELLA!"

I swallowed heavily when I realized I just bellowed her name.

_Christ, I bet Dad thinks we're jacking off in here…_

"Um…I'm sorry I yelled."

"It's okay," Bella responded quietly.

"I…look, that stuff was going to come up anyway right? Sex and your…monthly…thing?"

Bella laughed loudly and I was glad I was able to get her to do so. The air between us had gotten too tense for my liking.

"Monthly thing, Edward? Boy, you better not become a OB/GYN or a pediatrician."

I smiled, having thought something similar earlier.

"Just…don't be embarrassed, Bella. Those are two things we'll have to learn how to talk about in our relationship. Comes with the territory."

"You sound like you have all the answers tonight, E."

I chuckled, "Far from it, B."

"So what'd your parents say about the fighting?"

I smiled, "It was quite interesting."

"Really?" Bella's voice perked up, "How so?"

"Well…my mother wrapped me up in a tight hug and told me I was a moron. And my father…" I chuckled, "Well, he told me he was proud of me."

I could practically hear Bella rolling her eyes, "Is that the only compliment he knows? I hope there was at least some form of sincerity in his eyes this time."

I couldn't stop the small smile from spreading across my face, "Yeah…he meant it."

Bella and I didn't talk much longer. She said Charlie was still thinking over the plan of letting Bella come over to my house every Saturday night…especially after he heard my mother crying about how she left her baby boy home alone far too often.

_Thank you for that one mother…_

I sighed as I lay back on my bed. Last night, I really felt something inside of me shift. The geeky part of me was still here, my inner monologue would never shut up, but there was a new part of me that was beginning to grow. I thought about Emmett and Rosalie and what could've happened to them. I thought about Leah Clearwater, a girl I didn't even know. I thought about her brother Seth, just a kid, but already sticking up for the weaker man. I felt my chest rumble slightly at the thought of Jacob Black.

_What is going on with me?_

_You're becoming a man…realizing who you are…_

_Please, no Clark Kent or Peter Parker references. This is a real life…crisis, change, shift, whatever!_

I made a decision that night in bed. Sure Jacob Black got a stern warning and was thinking twice about things, but how long would that last? He wasn't charged with anything. I wanted to talk to Bella tomorrow and find out if Seth and Leah ever reported what he did. Things wouldn't change unless something big was done. Jacob Black didn't strike me as the type to let one punch and a verbal warning stop him. If anything, I was scared I had just wounded his pride and he was gearing up to make a come-back.

_Does this sound like a comic book/superhero kind of deal to anyone else?_

_Enough! I'm not a hero!_

_Well, you're definitely not a bad guy or a dork anymore either._

My thoughts didn't let me sleep easily that night, wondering how Bella would react to my asking about the Clearwaters.

As I made my way downstairs for breakfast Monday morning, I was shocked to find my mother AND father in the kitchen at our little breakfast nook. My mother was cooking…_actually_ cooking me breakfast. On just a regular day…a school day no less. My father was sipping his coffee and reading the morning paper.

_What the hell is going on?_

_Maybe they're pod people! Or Stepford Wives!_

_How does that explain Dad?_

My mother looked up as I stood awkwardly in the doorway and she smiled.

"Edward! Good morning! I made you pancakes. Still your favorite right?"

"Uh…yeah…" I didn't know what else to say. This was just all too much and too awkward for me.

_Or too "Twilight Zone". I'm telling you, "pod people"!_

"Did you sleep well, son?" My father asked, putting his newspaper down.

"Uh…sure…"

"Here you go, Edward," My mom gave me a huge smile as she placed a plate full of pancakes in front of me.

"Thanks, Mom."

She patted my cheek, "You're welcome, dear."

_Dear? Pancakes? Actually at home? WHAT THE HELL?_

"What the hell is going on?" I blurted out.

_Nice, Edward…nice…_

"Edward!" My mother gasped, at the same time my father shouted, "Son!"

My father sighed, "I could ask you the same thing, Edward. The fights? A girlfriend? I come home and find you two having sex on the couch?"

"We weren't having sex!"

_We need to work on the whole "blurting stuff out" thing!_

"Edward, that's not the point your father is trying to make…"

"Why do you guys even care? The fights are nothing new! Being picked on is nothing new! You didn't care when I was being picked on before or when I had black eyes from being beat up! Did you know that the only reason I was fighting was because someone else was in danger?"

I was breathing hard and it struck me that I had just shouted at my parents.

_Yet another burst of confidence, Cullen._

As I looked at the shocked faces of my parents, I knew I had to get out of there.

"I…um…school…going…"

I scurried out of the kitchen and to my car as fast as I could. Amazingly, I only tripped once on my untied shoelace. I didn't think twice as I floored it out of the garage and made my way to school. I was going to be early. I cursed to myself as I pulled in to the nearly empty parking lot. None of my friends were here yet. I pulled into a space and turned the car off.

_Friends…huh…I have friends now_

_AND you have a girlfriend_

_Who would've thought?_

I jumped when someone knocked on my window. Imagine my shock when I saw Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale standing outside.

_Oh fantastic…_

I swallowed heavily and climbed out of the car. I tried to remain calm, praying that they wouldn't be ungrateful assholes. A macho guy like Emmett could easily be a douche about things, telling me he didn't need my help or something. I didn't say anything and stared and the couple, waiting for them to say something first.

"Um…" Emmett started, rubbing the back of his neck, "So…uh, how are you, Edward?"

I blinked rapidly.

_Really? This is how we're going to start out?_

"Um…Fine."

Rosalie smacked Emmett on the arm and he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He scratched the back of his head before he cleared his throat.

"Look, about Saturday…" Emmett paused, "I don't know if we said 'thank you'."

"Well, you're welcome," I shrugged.

"Edward," Rosalie spoke up, "I…I can't even think about what could've happened. You were the last person I expected to come to our aid."

My brows furrowed, "Why?"

Why wouldn't I have done something? Even if I hadn't pulled those guys away or whatever, I would've at least called the police. I wouldn't have just turned my back and looked the other way.

"Because of how we treated you…" Rosalie said quietly.

_Oh. Well, I hadn't thought of that before. _

"I…uh…"

"You didn't have to help us. You could have just let us get beat up," Emmett said, "After all the torment and things I've done to you in the past, I would've deserved it."

"Em…" Rosalie, rubbed his back.

"It's true!" Emmett nearly shouted, "Karma and all that stuff! I would've had it coming and I deserved it."

"Well, if you had it coming, then so did I!" Rosalie said fiercely.

"Rosie," Emmett was practically seething now, and I was thinking I was now witnessing a lover's spat, "There is no way you deserved any of that!"

"So what? Karma doesn't apply to me? The fact that I was a bitch to both Bella and Edward means nothing?"

"Rosie-"

"No!" She huffed and stomped her foot, "Look, Edward, Emmett and I have been nothing but assholes to you, and we both are very sorry. More sorry than I can ever say, Edward."

"Yeah, man," Emmett nodded solemnly, "Just…look, I won't tease you again. _We_ won't tease you again."

"Um…okay…" I trailed off, feeling even more awkward as more students were arriving and I could feel their stares on us in the parking lot.

"We'll see you later, Edward," Rosalie said, giving me a small smile.

"Yeah, sure…" I responded dumbly.

"Laters, man."

Emmett clapped me on the shoulder and I stumbled forward a bit as they walked away. As I looked around the parking lot, no one was laughing, but everyone was whispering, no doubt seeing the exchange. I had no doubt that word about Saturday night had traveled fast either.

"Why was Emmett and Rosalie talking to you?"

I jumped and let out a very unmanly squeak as I turned to find Bella standing there, with Angela, Ben, Alice, and Jasper walking towards us.

"Um…they were apologizing," I replied, getting my breathing back under control.

Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and rested my head on top of hers.

"I'm glad they apologized," Bella said quietly.

I nodded as the rest of our friends walked up next to Bella and I.

"Hey man, how's your hands? I heard you went all MMA on those guys," Ben asked.

"Ben!" Angela hissed, smacking his arm. I smiled a little when I saw him flinch. Angela, after all, was one of the middle blockers on the volleyball team with Bella, and she sure hit hard.

"Sorry," Ben shrugged, rubbing his arm.

"I have to admit, I was wondering the same thing," Alice said, "The rumors flying around are crazy."

"Like what?" Bella asked, pulling out of our hug, but shifting so she could keep one of her arms wrapped around my waist and her head on my chest.

_I love holding Bella like this!_

_Why?_

_It makes me feel…manly. Like I can protect her._

_Okay, Cullen…_

Alice sighed, "You really need to check your Facebook more often, Bella. Anyway, people were saying Edward fought all three of them at the same time. Or that Edward fought off a knife attack. Or that there was a gun involved and Edward barely missed getting shot. It's crazy stuff!"

"Kids will believe anything these days, darlin'," Jasper chuckled.

"None of that is true," Bella sighed, "They were unarmed and Edward only fought one of them…but I swear to God, I have never been so mad at Edward before!"

I sighed and looked at the ground like the scolded little boy that I felt like. Bella flipped out on me as soon as I answered the phone Sunday night. Long before we talked about our parents' reactions to the events of Saturday night, I had to listen to Bella yell at me over the phone. Amazingly, she had kept it in the entire time we were at the hospital, but boy did she let me have it.

"_Hello, Bella."_

"_UGH! Edward Cullen! Do you realize what an idiot you are?"_

"_Excuse me?" I asked, completely shocked._

"_YOU!" Bella shouted, "Do you realize how stupid you are?"_

"_I…Bella…"_

"_What would you have done if they had a knife? Or a bat? Or sweet Jesus, Edward, a gun! What if that James guy had a gun? He could've shot you! Or stabbed your or whatever! You just took off and got into a fight, not thinking about it for a second! What would've happened, Edward!"_

"_Bella, I'm sorry…"_

"_Do you know how scared I was? I was trying not to pass out from the thought that you could get seriously hurt! Those three guys are wanted all over the district! I…Edward…"_

"_Bella…"_

"_Stupid…" Bella paused, "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Edward, if something happened to you…God, I love that you are gaining confidence now and that you aren't scared of things anymore, but Jesus can you be smart about it? I mean, I understood the Jacob Black thing and you were defending my honor or what ever, but I wasn't worried because there were so many other people…but the alley? Edward, if you went down what would Rosalie and I have done? What if the other two guys had gotten back up?"_

_I listened to Bella rant for minutes on end. I didn't say a word and I didn't dare feel like complaining that she was wrong or that she worried too much. Everything she was saying was true. I was an idiot, and I was stupid. I didn't think about any of those possibilities. All I was thinking about was that I was tired of seeing the weaker man being picked on. I didn't think about the consequences of what could've happened to me in that fight. All I had thought about was helping Emmett and Rosalie, or defending Bella. When all I could hear was the sound of sniffling on the other end, I decided it was safe for me to speak._

"_Bella, I'm so sorry…I…I wasn't thinking at all. I just wanted to help, but I realize now how serious things could've been, and I'm sorry for worrying you, and I'm sorry for putting you in danger."_

_Bella sniffled, "I love that you want to help, Edward, and I get that, I really do, but please! You have to be smart about it! Call the police, look for other people to help you! Something that doesn't involve just you going up against 3 guys."_

"_I promise, Bella. Next time, I'll be smart."_

"_Next time?" Bella shouted, "Next time?"_

Oh crap. Wrong thing to say…

"_There shouldn't even be a next time, Edward! No more fighting please!"_

"_Okay, okay!" I said quickly, "No more fighting."_

"_I just can't see you get hurt anymore, Edward," Bella said quietly._

"_Okay, Bella. No more fights."_

_It was a promise I was determined to keep, but wasn't so sure I'd be able to._

"Bella's got a point, Edward," Angela chimed in, as Bella finished repeating our conversation from last night.

"I know," I nodded.

The bell rang, alerting us all to the fact that we had to get to first period. I smiled slightly as Bella kept her arm around my waist. Unlike the Jacob Black incident, people didn't come up congratulating me or anything. For that, I was grateful. I think the lemmings were waiting until they got word from Emmett and Rosalie that it was okay to talk to me about the events of Saturday night, and if I was cool with Emmett and Rosalie now. I personally hoped to never discuss the matter with anyone else again. Of course though, Emmett and Jasper had to be in my last class before lunch, and Emmett had to approach me at my desk.

"Hey, Edward."

"Um…hi, Emmett."

He sat on the desk next to me and crossed his arms.

"No one's bothering you about stuff about Saturday right?"

I shook my head.

"Good."

I saw Jasper behind Emmett and he gave me a questioning glance. I just shrugged because Emmett hadn't moved and I could tell he didn't just come over here to talk to me about gossip or whatever.

"So…I heard that you do some tutoring?" Emmett asked, his brows raised.

"Um…not officially," I mumbled, "I just helped Bella with math when she asked."

"What about English? I heard you're in the Honors English class."

"Uh…"

"I have a big paper I need to write on _Catch-22_ and I was wondering if you could look it over for me. It's already written, but I was hoping to get another eye to look it over. Rosie looked it over, but English isn't her strong suit either."

"Uh…sure…I guess."

"Awesome," Emmett clapped his hands, "I'll print out a copy tonight and bring it for you tomorrow. Hope you have a lot of ink in your red pen…I'll probably need it."

And with that, Emmett hopped off the desk with a chuckle and I was left to ponder what the hell was going on all through the rest of class. When the bell rang and it was time for lunch, Jasper was at my side.

"Was McCarty asking you for help?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, he was."

"Are you going to help him?"

"I guess," I shrugged, "I'm just proof-reading a paper for him."

"He's not making you write it for him right?" Jasper asked, stopping me before we left the classroom.

"No," I shook my head, "He said he already wrote it. Plus, anything I make note of on his paper, I'll be careful not to write anything that he can use to just plug into the paper and use as his own."

"I'm just checking, man," Jasper sighed, opening the classroom door, "I just hope he and Rosalie are serious about treating you right and all now."

I shrugged and said nothing. To be quite honest, if I never had to interact with either one of them again I would be fine. However, when Emmett asked for proof-reading help, I couldn't just say no. Was I being too nice? I didn't think so. There was no point in being a dick to him just because he had been one to me. Though I was surprised he asked me for help in the first place. I ponder this until I saw Bella standing outside of the cafeteria doors.

She wrapped me up in a hug, "Are you buying lunch or did you bring something?"

"Buying," I sighed, remembering this mornings pod person take-over in the kitchen.

Bella pulled back to look at me, "That sigh wasn't just because of school lunch was it?"

I shook my head, "I'll tell you about it later."

"About that…" Bella paused, "My dad would like it better if we did our homework at our house today."

"Oh…"

_Thanks a lot Mom! Now Bella probably won't be allowed in our house ever again!_

"I know," Bella sighed, "It sucks. Charlie just doesn't trust us after everything that happened over the weekend, which is ridiculous because he won't even be there!"

"He didn't like, set up hidden cameras or anything right?" I asked seriously. I mean, come on, he's the Chief of Police.

_Really, Cullen?_

_Hey! It's a valid question!_

Bella giggled. "I know he's the Chief and all, Edward, but he's not that paranoid."

"Okay…"

"He just…feels better about us studying alone at our house."

I turned to look at Bella, completely confused. It made no sense to me. Either way we would be alone at a house together.

Bella shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Don't ask. I don't know. I protested but he insisted, so yeah…it was either that or no studying at all."

"Are you sure he didn't install cameras?"

"Come on!" Bella laughed, pulling me towards the lunch line.

When we got to lunch, I noticed that most of the whispers around us weren't about me…well, not directly. Everyone was whispering about what happened to Emmett and Rosalie. I did hear murmurs of my name though, and people talking about what would've happened to the two of them if I hadn't shown up. Eyes were directed to the table where they were sitting with the rest of the popular crowd. Ah, how quickly the topics of high school gossip switched…

_Well, at least no one is bothering us anymore…_

_Very true._

"Hey," Angela said as we sat down, "Do you guys think you could help me out with a project for Photography?"

"I didn't know you were taking Photo," Alice said, taking a sip of her soda, "Is that what you have last period?"

Angela nodded and smiled, "I need to do a year-long project. It's our final for both semesters, but I need to express an emotion through pictures, and the one I picked was love."

"I'd say she got it pretty easy," Ben chuckled, "I mean, love? Just take a picture of people kissing or something."

Angela rolled her eyes, "It's not that easy. I need to show all the dimensions of love. Not just romantic love."

"Jazzy and I will help," Alice smiled.

"Well, thanks for asking, darlin'," Jasper chuckled.

"Oh hush! This could be fun! I didn't get to take an elective this semester!"

Bella leaned her head on my shoulder, "Edward and I will help too."

"We will?" I blurted out.

_Seriously, Cullen…we need to learn to think before we speak…_

"Why not?" Bella looked up at me, "It could be fun. Plus, I don't have any pictures of the two of us."

"And I'll totally make copies for you guys," Angela went on, "Any picture that you want."

"Um…I…I don't like taking pictures…"

"Oh come on, Edward!" Alice cried, throwing her napkin at me, "It'll be fun! And it's for Angela! You'll have great pictures of you and Bella together! Why not?"

"Okay…" I said quietly.

"We don't have to you know," Bella whispered, "Don't let Alice bully you into this."

Bella smiled and I couldn't help but smile in return. We both knew her choice of words were meant to make me laugh.

"It'll be fun!" I said, mimicking Alice's voice.

"Hey!" Another napkin came my way, "I heard that!"

"Hey, so since we're talking about electives, you guys know what you're taking next semester?" Jasper asked.

Bella and Alice had both decided to take drawing, Ben was taking wood shop, and Jasper…apparently he was taking Home Ec. The only reason Angela was in a year long elective class was that she had already earned all of her History credits. The rest of us had this semester to complete before we were finished. Next semester we could take our electives.

"What?" Jasper asked, as we all started laughing, "Those are life skills I'll need when I go away to college!"

"Yeah…but…Home Ec?" Ben chuckled.

"Takes a real man to take Home Ec," Jasper replied simply.

"Whatever you say…" Ben shook his head.

I smiled as I toyed with my fork and the pasta thing that they were serving for lunch today.

"What about you, Edward?" Alice asked, "What are you gonna take next semester?"

"Um…"

I had contemplated taking drawing, but what I drew in my journal was far too personal, and I didn't like the idea of having to draw with other people potentially watching me. I wanted to take the class now that I found out that Bella was taking the class, but I had made up my mind earlier during History.

"I, um…I'm going to take the Peer Leadership class."

"WHAT?"

All fives heads snapped to look at me, mouths hanging open. Bella recovered first.

"That's great, Edward," Bella smiled.

Ben's brows furrowed, "Isn't that the one where you have to work with the eighth graders? Get them ready for high school and crap? Why would you want to do that?"

Angela smacked Ben, "I think it's great."

"Hey," Ben held his hands up defensively, "I'm just saying…middle schoolers are the worst! I mean, my brother is a little shit, thinks he knows everything. The kid knows nothing! You'd have to force me to work with those kids."

"Don't you have to visit the other school districts? Like the school down on the reservation and stuff?" Jasper asked. I knew what he was getting at.

"Yeah…" I nodded, "I talked to Mr. Berty about it already. I told him I want to be assigned in La Push."

I felt Bella tense next to me and she let out a little, barely audible squeak. I knew what she was thinking.

"Edward…" Bella hissed under her breath.

"Later."

Alice was looking between the two of us as everyone else focused their eyes somewhere else. Alice always knew when there was something up. Luckily the bell rang and I didn't have to discuss anything will Bella. I knew she wouldn't let it go though and there was going to be a lot of us to talk about after school. I hadn't expected Alice to be on my case about what went on though.

"Edward, is it really a good idea to go to La Push? I mean, I know that's what Bella is worried about."

Alice and I were sitting in science and we were doing problems from the board with our lab partners.

"How do you know…" I mumbled.

_Great comeback, Cullen…_

Alice huffed, "It doesn't take a genius to know that!"

I flinched when I felt a pointy, little finger in my side.

"OW! Geez, Alice…" I shouted, rubbing the sore spot on my side.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Cullen? Ms. Brandon?"

Alice and I both shook our heads.

"What was that for?" I hissed under my breath, my eyes locked with Alice's.

"You know!" She hissed right back, "La Push, Edward? Home of Jacob Black? He's practically a hero down there!"

"Yeah, well, he shouldn't be! That's not the kind of guy they should be looking up to!"

"What are you going to do about it, Edward?"

"I don't know, but I'll figure out something," I said, determined to think of something that could help the eighth graders in La Push.

Alice sighed, "Look, I'm…_we're_ all for you going down there and helping out those kids, but Edward, you're going to have to be careful."

"Alice-"

"Edward, just listen to Bella after school today all right? She's worried about what might happen down there."

I huffed and went back to my work. All this worrying and doubt was putting a damper on my new found self-confidence. While I had one more class with Alice after science, she didn't saying anything more on the subject. I, however, could not stop think about all the worries and doubts of my friends and girlfriend. Did they honestly think that Jacob Black would try something when I was working down at the middle school?

_He could always get you in the parking lot._

_Oh shut up! Not helping!_

I was quite irritated by the time I got out of class. Bella was meeting me at my car, but right now I wasn't so sure what to say to her. For the first time, well, excluding before I knew the fact that Bella was my online friend, V, I was not so pleased with Isabella Swan. I roughly jammed books into my back pack and slammed my locker door harder than usual. I got some looks, but I didn't really care. Bella, my _girlfriend_, had no faith in me. She didn't think I could handle working down in La Push. That pissed me off more than anything.

Bella was waiting for me by my car and I was positive she could already tell that I was not a happy camper.

_Gee, you think, Cullen?_

I didn't say a word as I unlocked the car and got in. Normally, I would've opened her door for her first, but I was too irritated to care. I could see from the corner of my eye that Bella was trying to get my attention, but she didn't say a word either. As I headed towards her house, her silence just made me grip the steering wheel even tighter. My knuckles were practically white and I felt them burning in the places that were bruised. We reached the Swan house much faster than usual and Bella climbed out. She paused when she saw I wasn't moving.

"Are you just going to sulk in the car or are you going to come in?" Bella huffed.

I shut the car off and stomped out, not grabbing my bag. Hopefully she would get the message that I wasn't staying.

"What the hell, Edward?" Bella nearly shouted, throwing her hands up in the air, "What did I do that made you so mad?"

"You have no faith in me!" I shouted.

Bella's eyes went wide and I saw her recoil slightly.

"Wha…Edward, what are you talking about?"

"You think I won't be able to handle working down in La Push! You think I won't be able to stand up for myself! That dorky little Edward won't be able to hack it!"

"Edward, I never said anything like that!" Bella cried, stepping slightly closer towards me.

"But you're worried right? And you're worried about me getting hurt down there right?"

Bella didn't say anything and bit her lip, her gaze focused on the ground.

"See?" I laughed sarcastically, "No faith in me."

"Edward, it's not that! It's just, everything that's happened? All these people knowing who you are? It's a lot of change…"

Bella's voice trailed off and my chest throbbed from what she was implying.

"Change from being the dorky kid that got picked on every day with no one there to help him out."

"Edward…"

"All this time…tell me it wasn't because you felt sorry for me. That you didn't say you loved me just because you felt bad."

"No! Edward, of course not!" Bella shouted, her eyes becoming glassy.

"I had no one who would stand up for me, Bella! No one! No one gave a shit if I got picked on every day, or if I spent all of my time alone because the rest of the lemmings thought I was a freak!"

"Edward, you know I would've-"

"You would've what, Bella? What about Leah? Does anyone know what Jacob Black did to her? What he did to Seth? Does your dad know? For crap's sake he's dating their mom, Bella!"

"That's different!" Bella shouted, but her voice was losing some of its strength.

"How is that different, Bella? No one sticking up for the weaker man? No one saying anything because they're scared?"

"Edward, please…"

"Bella, I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I can make a difference. Those kids need to know that Jacob Black is not a role model, and he's not someone they should be scared of. I really hope you'll be on board with me on this when the time comes."

I turned and walked back towards my car.

"Where are you going?" I heard Bella sniffle.

"Home."

"Edward…"

I sighed heavily, "Think about what I've said, Bella. I'm going to do this next semester and I really hope you'll be there supporting me. I'm not going to let Jacob Black scare me off. I know what is right, and I'm not backing down. I may still have my geeky hobbies, but I'm not the weak little dork anymore, Bella."

With that I got into the car. I didn't dare look at Bella. I could hear in her voice that she was on the verge of tears. I knew if I looked at her I would never be able to leave. My chest ached from all sorts of conflicting emotions and thoughts. There were so many things swirling inside of me that even my subconscious was rendered silent. I sighed as I pulled to my house. Bella and I just had our first fight.

I could feel my cell phone vibrating in my pocket almost non-stop, and as I walked up the stairs to my room, I pulled it out of my pocket. Of course it was Bella calling. I sent the most recent one to voicemail and proceeded to turn my phone on silent. I needed some time away from her to cool down and think. I flopped face down on my bed and sighed heavily.

_Well, I don't know what to say._

_Something supportive would be nice._

_That was some pent up rage you unleashed on Bella._

_How in the balls is that supportive?_

_She has a better idea of how you feel, Cullen._

I sighed and buried my face in my pillow, screaming loudly. True, Bella and I had talked about the past a bit, but I had never told her how frustrated it made me to hear her say that she wished she would've done something sooner and stood up for me. She could wish all she wanted…nothing was going to change the fact that she didn't. She said she loved me, and despite my frustrations with the past, I loved her, but she didn't understand why I felt so strongly about doing the Peer Leadership class next semester. I had the opportunity to help and to lead for the first time in my life, and she had no faith in me doing that. I just hoped that she would see where I was coming from.

To my surprise, both of my parents were home for dinner. They said nothing about my little outburst this morning, and we sat around the table and awkwardly ate a meal of spaghetti and meatballs.

"So…how was school today?" My father asked.

"Fine…" I mumbled, pushing around a meatball.

"How is Isabella?" My mother asked, a smile on her face, "She's such a pretty girl, Edward."

"She's very bright and quite the athlete," My father added, "I hear she's going to Stanford as well. A volleyball scholarship."

I frowned. How did my father know so much about Bella?

"Uh…yeah."

"Why so shy, Edward?" My mom gave me a smile I had never seen before, "Tell us, how'd you two meet?"

_Oh boy…well, where to begin…_

"At school," I muttered. Seriously, what the hell was with the two of them now?

I heard my father sigh and I heard his fork being placed on his plate.

"Edward, your mother and I are just trying to find out about your day and about your friends. We want to know what's going on in your life."

I may have let out what was more like a cackle than a laugh.

"Why do you two care now? Are you worried that since I'm dating the police chief's daughter, I might report just how neglectful the two of you have been?"

"Edward…" My mother started.

"Are you worried I'll tell Chief Swan all about how you made me get my license as soon as possible so you wouldn't have to worry about getting me to and from school anymore? Or about how I cooked myself all three of my meals of the day everyday for the past three years? Or how about how I'm left home alone all the time? And Christ, what kind of father gives his son condoms and tells him he's proud of him?"

"Edward Anthony, watch your tone," My father warned.

"Oh please," I laughed, "Are you going to tell me that any of what I just said was a lie?"

When my parents didn't answer, I stood up from my seat and turned to walk out of the room.

"That's what I thought," I called out over my shoulder.

_What the hell is going on?_

I paused at the top of the third floor. I didn't hear anyone coming after me and all I could hear were murmurs from the dinning room.

_It appears we've really grown a pair, Cullen. First Bella and now your parents…_

My chest ached when I thought about Bella. The more I thought about it, the more I was sure that maybe I should've stayed and talked things out with her. I let my temper get the better of me and I made her cry. _I made her cry_. I slapped a hand across my face and scrubbed my skin viciously. I made Bella cry because I shouted at her. I made her feel bad for not standing up for Leah, Seth, or me. Was I really any better than any other bully? My head was beginning to throb as I tried to debate whether or not I had acted like a bully towards Bella. I certainly picked on her in a moment where she was weaker than myself. I thought about that for a long time as I just sat motionless on my couch.

A warm shower did nothing to help the ache in my heart or my head. I didn't like the fact that I had yelled Bella. I sighed. I was going to have to apologize big time to her tomorrow. No matter what, I had no right to lose my temper with Bella. After brushing my teeth, I popped out my contacts and put my glasses on. As I stared at my reflection in the mirror, the guy starring back at me seemed foreign to me. It was how I had always looked. Crazy hair, black glasses, green eyes, pale skin…but yet, I looked different. I sighed and turned around heading back into my bedroom. Did confidence really change appearance? I already knew the answer to that question. It was a definite yes.

As I walked into my room, I heard a noise outside of my window. It was after 10pm already and I knew my parents were more than likely asleep already. They never came to check on me once after I marched away from the dinner table. Not that I really expected them to. I walked closer to the window when I swore I heard what sounded like a muffled grunt. My brows furrowed. There was a trellis kind of thing that went up the side of the house. Maybe a bird got stuck…

I let out the most unmanly scream possible when a face popped up outside the window. I quickly flung it open.

"What are you doing, Bella?" I hissed, quickly pulling her inside.

"You weren't answering your phone," Bella said as she dusted off her pants.

"How did you even get here?"

"Alice dropped me off," Bella shrugged.

I shook my head, shock still controlling most of my bodily functions.

"And you…you decided to scale the side of my house to the third floor?"

"Well, you weren't talking to me!" Bella huffed and crossed her arms, "I must've called you like, twenty million times!"

"Well, maybe I didn't want to talk to you," I muttered.

"Hey!" Bella shouted, making me jump, "Don't talk to me like that! You have no idea how much I wish I could go back in time and stand up for you! I've told you so many times that I was sorry! You didn't make it easy either you know! I liked you from the moment I met you when we were in that science class together, but you ignored me like nothing!"

I cringed when I saw that the tears were coming back.

"I was scared," I mumbled feebly.

_Yeah, Cullen…like Bella is going to accept that as an excuse…_

"And you think I wasn't?" Bella shouted, "God, Edward, I was terrified!"

"What are you talking about? You had nothing to be scared of!"

"You're wrong," Bella shook her head, "I had everything to be scared of. You might think I'm confident, but I'm not. I was scared to let you see who I was, to let you see how much I liked to play 'Halo' or how much I liked to read. I was afraid you wouldn't like what you saw if you found out I wasn't the confident volleyball player. Or worse, I was scared that you wouldn't like me because you thought I was that confident girl all the time. I'm just as insecure as you, Edward. Especially when it comes to you."

"I guess it's a good thing our X-Boxes hooked us up then," I smiled weakly.

Bella sighed heavily, "I'm sorry, Edward. Really I am, but I don't want to keep apologizing to you. I love you, I really do, and I'm sorry that you felt like I didn't have faith in you. I do, Edward, and I think that you can make a difference, but that doesn't mean that I can't be scared for you too. I pray that nothing will happen, but there's always that pesky, 'what if' that always gets in the way of everything. It's so cliché to say, but there's no guarantees in life, and you can't promise me that nothing will happen to you."

By this point, tears were slipping down Bella's cheeks and I couldn't take it anymore. I crossed the space between us in two steps and wrapped my arms around her. Bella buried her face in my chest.

"Shhh…" I murmured, "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry."

I felt her turn her head so she could speak.

"You have no idea how important you are to me, E."

"I know, Bella. I know."

"I meant what I said. I'll always have your back, E. Always."

I pulled back and I felt Bella do the same. Her arms were wrapped around my waist and I brought my hands up to cup her cheeks.

"I'm sorry for making you cry today."

I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to each of Bella's eyelids. I heard her let out a ragged breath and felt it against my cheeks. I groaned internally when I felt a stirring in my pants.

_Really? I'm trying to have a serious moment with my girl!_

_The big guy waits for no one, Cullen._

I let my lips press softly against Bella's. Her grip on my hips tightened slightly and I heard her make a little sound in the back of her throat almost like a whimper. I pulled back and placed a kiss on Bella's forehead before pulling her back in for a hug, angling my lower body away from her. I sighed, closing my eyes.

_Traitor!_

_You're the traitor! We could be pressed up against Bella!_

"You're a firework…" Bella mumbled against my chest.

My eyes shot open, the words vaguely registering in my mind.

"You did not just use a Katy Perry lyric to describe me."

Bella giggled, "I did…but that song is sort of relevant. And I'm amazed you knew that one."

Bella pulled back to look at me and arched her brow at me.

I shrugged, "Alice loves her. I have to hear about it in class."

Bella giggled again, "Well, she's not the best singer, but I really like the message behind that song."

I just nodded, not having heard the song before, only what Alice had said about it. Alice really dug Katy Perry. Something about her style or something. She might be Bella's best friend, but I still tuned her out from time to time as she chattered away in class.

Somehow, Bella and I ended up lying down on my bed. I held her in my arms as we talked more about what I had said this afternoon. Mostly about Leah and Seth Clearwater. Bella was positive that Leah wasn't the only one that Jacob had harmed, and she would see if she could persuade the siblings to say something to her father. I didn't take note of the time, but eventually my eyes began getting heavy. I just felt so warm and comfortable with Bella's body pressed against my own and my arms holding her. I felt her shift and snuggle closer and in return I held her tighter. We had survived our first fight. My last thought was that I was thankful we got that relationship milestone out of the way. I didn't even think about the fact that Bella and I had school the next day, or that one of my parents would come up to check on me.

**Well? Yes? No? Will they be caught? How will things go with Seth and Leah?**

**Again, apologies that it has taken me so long to get this out. Real life got pretty hectic. I went home to the 808 for a bit, on top of parts of my thesis being due. So I have been thesis writing, and then while I was home, I saw Adam Lambert in concert twice. Can I just say, he is freaking A-MA-ZING! He sounded great and did this whole acoustic set at one point, and afterwards, I got to MEET HIM! He was so nice and signed an autograph for me and I got to talk to him for a bit. And man is he tall! I'm 5'6" and I swear I came up to his chin! Oh lordy, and he might be gay, but he is a sexy, gorgeous man! LOL, don't be surprised if in future chapters Edward remembers Bella's love for Adam and they wind up at a concert of his…it will fit in with the story, I promise! Adam said some great things between songs that I think fit the story.**

**Anyway, if that wasn't epic enough, let me know what you guys thought, good or bad, pretty please? Remember: Rating change, and next chapter, I will more than likely be putting that change to use. I think some of you are looking forward to that…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters…**

**A/N: Thank you for reading & reviewing! **

**All right…so, several people have asked about closure/redemption for Leah and what Jacob did to her (go back to chapter 5 if you don't remember). This chapter, we get the whole story from Leah. It might be a touchy subject for some of you, so heads up in advance. Her backstory gives us our big bad/villain of the story…and that's Jacob Black.**

Chapter 7

I sighed and burrowed under my sheets further. I felt warm and comfortable and I didn't want to move at all. I moaned softly when I felt something warm brushing over my chest and nuzzling at my neck. I moaned again and shifted my hips. My eyes shot open when I felt a gust of breath against my neck and heard mumbling in my ear. My entire body jerked, but didn't go far considering there was a body lying on top of me. When I looked down, I was met with a…a mass of mahogany hair that smelled of strawberries.

I groaned when I realized that I was also warm because of the sun that was now shining in through my window. Bella had ended up staying the entire night. I shot up and this time, Bella did slid right off my body and was jostled awake.

_She stayed the whole night! We have school!_

_Keep your cool, Cullen!_

I groaned as my morning wood got jostled around. Not at all the way I wanted to start my morning.

_I bet you wish someone else was jostling your wood…_

_Now is SO not the time!_

"Edwaaaard…" Bella whined. When I turned around Bella had burrowed her way under the covers and had completely covered her head.

"Bella! Come on, Bella!" I leaned over her and shook her shoulders.

"No…nuh uh…" I could see Bella's head shaking back and forth.

"Bella! Come on! We have to go to school!"

"School?" Bella shrieked, and that was the last thing I remembered before blinding white, searing pain and being enveloped by my sheets again.

"Fuuuuudge nut!" I shouted, my hand flying to where the pain was radiating from in my forehead.

_Well…that affectively killed the morning wood…_

I heard a muffled, "Owwww" from somewhere nearby. I tried to sit up, but I was so dizzy I ended up rolling off the bed instead. Landing on the floor with a loud thunk, I let out another low moan. Today was just not my day.

"Edward?" I heard a shaky voice ask. I rolled over on my back and I couldn't help but smile a little. It really was one of the cutest sights to ever greet me.

"You look so cute."

Bella snorted, "Did you hit you head that hard?"

"No…" I groaned, rubbing my head.

Bella really did look cute. The sheets were hanging around her head like a hood and her eyes and nose were barely peeking over the edge of the bed. I could tell she frowned when she asked if I hit my head because of the way her brow furrowed. I heard the bed squeak and saw Bella wiggle herself so that her face and arms were hanging over.

"Are you really okay, Edward?"

"I'll live."

"Okay, good…" Bella was suddenly climbing out of my bed and gripping my hands in hers and pulling me up off the floor. I groaned when I was on my feet and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Are you sure you're okay, Bella? I feel like I ran into a wall…"

Bella giggled softly, "Well, I can be pretty hard-headed."

I cracked an eye open at that. Bella was smiling up at me and trying her best not to explode into giggles.

"Har har…I'm glad you're head is okay."

Bella's hands let go of my own and went to grip my cheeks, pulling me forward. I almost stumbled but thankfully recovered my footing. Her soft lips pressed against my forehead.

"I'm sorry for freaking out. I'm kind of a mess in the mornings," Bella whispered, her forehead pressing gently against mine.

"It's okay," I murmured, placing my hands on her waist.

I only had a moment to briefly relish the fact that I woke up with Bella in my arms and how heavenly that felt before my ears picked up the distinct creaking sound that the fourth stair on the way to my floor made. My eyes shot open.

"Someone's coming! You have to go!"

"What? I…Edward!"

"Shhhh!" I hissed, grabbing Bella's stuff as I went, "Come on!"

"Edward, if I try to rush out the window I'm surely going to fall!"

A loud knock sounded through the room.

"Edward?"

"It's my Dad!" I whispered, "Hide!"

I don't know why I pushed Bella towards the couch and entertainment system instead of the bathroom. She frowned at me before she got her footing and scurried into the bathroom and shut the door. I didn't even attempt to tame my hair and I adjusted my glasses as I went over to the door. I opened it right before my Dad brought his hand down to knock again.

"Edward, son…it's already seven-forty. You're going to be late if you don't hurry up."

"Yeah…er…thanks, Dad…" I mumbled.

"Your Mom left some toast and bacon on the kitchen counter. She wrapped it up in foil."

"Um…tell her thanks."

I cringed a little when it came out as a question. I still felt like things were so awkward. My father was acting like I didn't just flip out at him and my mother twice the day before. He gave me a smile and an awkward pat on the shoulder before he turned and walked away. I closed the door and leaned back against it. Bella must've heard my father leave because she opened the bathroom door and came into the bedroom, letting out a loud huff and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Where exactly did you expect me to hide over there?" Bella pointed towards the couch area.

I felt my cheeks heat a little, "Um…the couch?"

Bella rolled her eyes and threw her backpack on. I noticed that she had also changed clothes.

"You know, next time I spend the night, we'll have to set an alarm."

_Next time? There's going to be a next time?_

_That's a good thing, Cullen!_

"Oh…um…yeah…"

Bella came over and wrapped her arms around my waist before raising up on her toes and pressing her lips to mine. A little moan escaped my lips and soon I found Bella's tongue sweeping against my own. Bella made a little noise in the back of her throat and pressed herself flush against my body. I moaned again as I felt myself begin to react.

_Abort! Abort! We don't have time for this!_

As much as it pained me, I pulled away. I couldn't help but pout as I saw Bella was doing the same thing. I placed a kiss on her forehead before I pulled away completely.

"Let me go change and then we better get going."

"Okay. I'll wait for you here."

I went through the quickest morning routine ever and threw on a pair of jeans, long sleeve button up, and a sweater vest. When I came back out, Bella was sitting in the middle of my bed reading the book that had been resting on my bed side table. I cut her off before she said anything.

"I'm re-reading it before the movie comes out."

Bella giggled and placed my bookmark back to where it was, "I should probably do the same. I only remember up until Dobby shows up."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "I don't even remember that far. I just remember the seven different Harrys."

"Well, you better hurry up and finish it because I expect you to come with me opening day."

"Okay," I smiled, "Stay up here, and I'll send you a text to make sure the coast is clear? My parents are both probably gone."

"Okay," Bella smiled, "But I want in on that bacon action!"

I chuckled as I headed downstairs. I listened for any sound of my parents getting ready in their room and heard nothing. Maybe I went a little overboard when I went to see if their cars were gone (which they were), but I didn't want Bella to be banned from ever seeing me again or something. I sent the text and found two travel mugs before Bella showed up in the kitchen.

"We're going to have to haul ass if we're going to make it to first period."

"Okay. You want orange juice or coffee?"

"Juice please," Bella smiled.

Bella held our wrapped up breakfast and a travel mug as I made sure the house was all locked up and we headed towards the garage. Imagine my surprise when the door opened and my father walked into the house.

"Dad!" I shouted. Bella let out a squeak and hid behind me.

_And she has the nerve to criticize our hiding spots?_

_SOOOOOOO not the time…_

"Edward!" My father shouted, just as stunned. His eyes narrowed slightly on the hand that was griping my waist. "And Bella."

I felt Bella step around from behind me.

"Um…Hi, Dr. Cullen."

"What are you doing back home?" I asked, swallowing heavily after my voice slightly cracked.

_Man up, Cullen! Don't be scared of Dad!_

My father's face remained neutral as he looked between the two of us.

"I forgot my briefcase in my office. You two better hurry before you're late."

_That's it? He's not going to bust us?_

_Guess not. Be grateful!_

"Sure…come on, Edward," Bella tugged on my arm, "Bye, Dr. Cullen!"

"Bye Bella! Have a good day at school!"

I was just about to follow Bella out the door, content to be left without any parting words from my father. Of course, it was never that easy.

"Oh, Edward."

I turned around, trying not to grimace.

My father broke out into a wide grin. "I'm proud of you, son."

Without another word, he turned to go upstairs and left me gaping like a fish.

_Seriously? Again?_

Bella smacking my arm broke me out of my stupor.

"I don't believe this!" She hissed, "He catches you with a girl in the house and he tells you he's proud of you? Again?"

I shrugged and rubbed the back of my neck as I went to unlock the door to my car.

"Uh…I guess so?"

Bella huffed as she climbed into the car.

"Well, you're never sneaking over to my house then. Charlie is a shoot first, ask questions later kind of guy."

My eyes went wide and my head snapped to look at hers.

"We better stick to your house," Bella continued, as if the look on my face didn't bother her one bit, "And my Dad likes you. So he probably won't aim for anything vital."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I said, borderline hysterically.

Bella giggled, "A little. Makes your Dad seem not that bad in comparison to mine right?"

"But…I…"

"Relax," Bella said as she pat my arm, "He'd be pissed for sure, and I would probably get banned from seeing you outside of school for like, a month, but he wouldn't pull a gun on you. Like I said, we should probably just stick with going to your house."

"But…but…but what about homework? I thought he said we have to go to your house?"

Bella smiled, "That's during regular visiting hours. I'm talking about after hours."

"You're not going to make a habit of scaling my walls are you?"

"Meh…not every night. Though I don't know how I'm ever going to sleep without your arms again. I swear that was the best night's sleep I've ever had."

_Are you hearing this? Best night's sleep ever!_

_Don't get ahead of yourself, Cullen…_

"Plus," Bella continued, "No one short of Spider-man is climbing the tree outside of my house and getting into my room. Sorry, Edward."

"Apparently you're a regular Catwoman," I smiled as I started the car.

Bella shrugged, "That trellis thing is like a ladder. Now come on, Cullen. I need you get all _the Fast & the Furious_ up in here so we can be on time for class."

"Really, Bella? Those are horrible movies…"

"Later, E. Class first."

"Yes, ma'am."

The rest of the week was pretty tame after that. None of our friends brought up my decision to be a part of the Peer Leadership class next semester. I had a feeling Bella might've explained a little bit about our fight and how I felt like I didn't have their support. Either way, no one, not even Alice, brought it up again. Angela did bring up her Photography project though. Since Thanksgiving was a long weekend, she asked if we'd all be willing to get together either Friday or Saturday to do some photos. Alice protested against Friday, saying she needed to get Christmas shopping done, so it was decided that we would get together on Saturday morning and spend breakfast, lunch, and the afternoon together. The rest of the week also found me helping proof read Emmett McCarty's paper. I don't think anyone was more shocked than I was by the fact that the guy could really write. There weren't a lot of suggestions for me to make and only some minor grammatical things. I guess that just went to prove even more that you couldn't judge a book by its cover.

The only thing that was a little out of whack was my parents. They didn't attempt the sit down family dinner thing again, but they were both home every night, and both made conscious efforts to at least ask me how my day went. My mother even cooked us dinner every night. It was nice to eat something I didn't prepare myself, and also didn't have any artificial preservatives in it. My father didn't bring up Bella being at the house again, and neither did my mother. That led me to believe that he hadn't told her what he had returned home to find. For that, I was grateful. I was pretty sure that I wouldn't get an, "I'm proud of you, son" from my mother.

Well, I suppose the other thing that was new was that I studied at Bella's house after school instead of going home to my own. We worked on our homework, and Bella let me help her out in the kitchen, teaching me little things here and there as we went. I wasn't the most coordinated in the kitchen, but thank the lord Bella is a patient teacher. I would wait until Charlie came home, greet him and chat for a few minutes (I had to stay on his good side), and then head home. All in all, the rest of the week proved to be a routine that I could get in to.

Friday after school found me sitting with Bella in her living room. She had just received a packet in the mail from the Stanford volleyball coach. Apparently, even though she wasn't "officially" admitted to the university yet, she already had strict instructions from the volleyball coach to make sure that she was in top performance shape when she had to report to the team in the beginning of July. I sat next to Bella simply twirling her hair as she read over the rather large bundle of information. We both applied to the university under "early decision", though I was pretty sure Bella had to go through some different steps because she was being recruited for volleyball. I wasn't really sure. Either way, I hoped to hear in the middle of December that we were both officially going to Stanford.

"Ugh…" Bella groaned, tossing the packet on the table, "It says I have to start training in January."

"Really? Like, playing again or something?"

I had no clue what her training would consist of.

"Something like that," Bella muttered, "I need to work on my jumping and strength. Also my speed and footwork. Which all mean that I need to go to the gym and the track now after school next semester."

"Oh…"

_Oh? All you can say is, "oh"?_

_What else am I supposed to say?_

_I don't know! Something supportive! She's not happy!_

"What time are we watching _Harry Potter_?"

_Really? Really? That was your idea of supportive?_

Bella giggled and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"You're so cute, Edward. I don't expect you to be all up in my volleyball business."

"But I…I want to support you."

Bella turned to look up at me and brought a hand up to cup my cheek.

"I know," She said softly, "thank you."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine softly before resting her forehead against my neck.

"And to answer your question, we're meeting Alice, Jasper, Angela, and Ben at eight o'clock. I'm not sure but Leah might be coming with Seth too."

My eyes widened at that. Leah and Seth Clearwater were coming?

"Um…I didn't know Leah and Seth were coming."

"Is that a problem?" Bella asked, leaning back to look at me.

"No," I said quickly, "I just…well, don't know them very well."

Bella smiled and pat my cheek. "Don't worry. Seth likes you and I'm sure Leah will too."

When we got to the theaters in Port Angeles, it was a bit of a mad house. Apparently everyone from Port Angeles, Forks, and La Push came here to see the movie. Luckily Bella purchased our tickets online and we already had them. Alice and Jasper were already there when we arrived, but Angela, Ben, Leah, and Seth weren't far behind.

"Edward!" Seth nearly shouted. I tried not to cringe as some people looked over.

"Um…hey, Seth."

"Chill out, Squirt! You're lucky Bella said you could come," I hear Leah say.

I saw Seth blush and look down at the ground as they came up to stand with the rest of us. I had seen her on the volleyball court, but didn't really look at her. Her hair was shoulder length and she was tall, maybe a little taller than Angela. I noted that she would be considered quite pretty…if she didn't look like she hated the world.

_Careful, Cullen. You know why she's angry…_

I closed my eyes, willing those thoughts away. I didn't need to be reminded of that or the reason why Seth supposedly looked up to me. Not tonight. Tonight I wanted to enjoy a night out with friends and _maybe _geek out a bit and watch the first half of the last _Harry Potter_ movies.

_Maybe? Just try not to fan girl squeal at any point…_

_Hey! The giant chessboard was awesome!_

_Whatever…_

"All right, shall we go wait in line?" Alice asked.

Bella wrapped her arm around my waist, "Are you excited?"

"I just wonder where they're going to split it up," I shrugged, wrapping my arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Let's go find out," Bella grinned up at me.

The movie was a little longer than I expected, and quite dark for a _Harry Potter_ film, but I enjoyed it. I was almost the same age as the main character and had followed along with the books and movies since I was 9 years old. Maybe a little geeky…but it really was an amazing series.

_A little geeky? More like pretty geeky._

_Shut up! Try telling that to millions all over the world._

_Does Bella know what you dressed up as for Halloween in third grade? That you were _Harry Potter_? With the glasses and scar and all?_

_No…it's not important…_

_I don't know…_

"Let's get ice cream you guys!" Angela said suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, can we, Leah? Please?" Seth begged.

I saw Leah roll her eyes but hand Seth a ten-dollar bill.

"Thanks! Come on!" Seth said excitedly, pulling on the door to the ice cream parlor. _Oh to be that young and excited about everything._ It was packed with the after dinner and after movie crowd.

"Wanna share a hot fudge sundae?" Bella asked.

I smiled down at her, but shook my head. "I'm sorry, B, but I'm not very hungry."

"But there's always room for ice cream," Bella fake pouted. I surprised her and leaned down, giving her a quick kiss.

"I promise I'll share a sundae with you next time."

"Okay, E…I'm holding you to that."

"Ben, are you sharing with me?" Angela asked.

"Sure," Ben smiled.

"Jazzy?" Alice called.

"A banana split, babe."

"I'll uh, wait out here. It's pretty crowded in there," I said.

"Okay," Bella smiled, "If you change your mind I might let you have a bite or two."

I smiled and watched as Angela, Alice, and Bella linked arms and followed Seth inside with Jasper and Ben trailing after them. I could see Seth pointing at the menu on the board waving his arms around and telling Bella something. I watched as she laughed and pat his shoulder. The kid was probably having a hard time to decide what he wanted. I didn't remember Leah was there until she said something.

"I know Bella told you, Edward."

"What?" I said, a bit startled.

"About Jacob," Leah said quietly, looking down at her feet, "I know Bella told you about what happened."

I bit my lip and sort of stuttered. I wasn't about to tell her that Seth was the one who told me first. I had a feeling Leah would accept my knowing a whole lot better if she thought I learned about what that dog did to her from Bella instead of her little brother. In the end, I just nodded.

"She doesn't know everything…" Leah said quietly.

My eyes popped open wide.

_What does she mean by that? _

_I have a bad feeling…_

"I…um, what do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"Bella…" Leah finally looked up at me, "She doesn't know the whole story. No one does…not even Seth."

_Oh my God….where is she going with this…_

_I don't want to know, I don't want to know, I don't want to know…_

"Um…" I swallowed heavily, "what do you mean? I mean, you don't have to tell me, that's fine. I haven't said anything to anyone and neither has Bella."

"Edward…you can't say anything about it. Not to anyone…" Leah looked at me, her dark eyes dead serious.

"I won't…" I said slowly, "But why won't you?"

Leah's eyes flashed with some sort of mixture between hurt and anger, but I spoke before she could continue.

"Hear me out," I asked, holding up my hands, "It's been two years, he not only hurt you, but hurt your brother. Why not say anything to Charlie?"

"I…" Leah paused and I when I looked up at her I saw the tears begin to fall down her cheeks, "I can't…"

My eyes widened as Leah started sobbing quietly. She began to walk away towards the alley on the side of the building and I quickly followed her. I didn't know what to do. The only other sobbing girl I had ever been around was Bella, and I was pretty sure Leah would not be open to me hugging her and kissing her on the forehead to make her tears go away.

_Gee, you think?_

_Shut up! Not the time!_

"Leah?" I said quietly.

"I can't…I can't…" Leah repeated.

"Hey, okay," I said, moving to lean against the wall next to her, "You don't have to say anything. I won't say anything to anyone either."

_She should tell someone! She should tell her mom! Or Charlie! SOMEONE!_

_You think Bella hasn't already tried that?_

"He threatens me…every week…" Leah sniffles, "Says he'll hurt me again or he'll hurt Seth…no one can know. No one can know what he did to me."

"But…but Seth knows?" I asked, a little confused.

Leah shook her head, "Seth and Bella think they know. You too. That Jacob…Jacob…"

I swallowed heavily, "That he tried-"

"He didn't _try_!" Leah spat, her face covered in rage as her head snapped up, "He _DID_!"

I sucked in a harsh breath.

_Surely she doesn't mean…_

_No…no, no, no…Bella and Seth said he "tried"_

_Leah also said they only think they know._

"Sam dumped me because I wouldn't give it up to him!" Leah hissed, and marched towards me, backing me into a wall, "Then that asshole Jacob comes to my so called rescue when I'm distraught and crying on the side of the road…"

Leah paused and clenched her eyes closed tightly.

"He…he ambushed me in the car when he was giving me a ride home. There wasn't any room to move…I couldn't get away. He hit me when I tried."

My stomach was rolling as Leah spoke. That asshole…no, that wasn't a strong enough word. There wasn't a strong enough word in the English language. That despicable, disgusting…dog! I felt my fists clench despite the unease of my stomach.

"He didn't use a condom," Leah shook her head, wiping her tears away, "Didn't get any blood on his clothes. It was all over my jeans though. A month later, I had never been so happy to get my period in all my life."

"Leah…" I said quietly. Why was she telling me all of this?

"He threatened me that night. Said if I told anyone he'd hurt me and Seth. He even threatened my mom. He was already the neighborhood bully so I knew he'd follow through if I tried. I felt so disgusted when I got home, I did the stupidest thing ever and showered. I scrubbed until my skin felt raw. I mean, dumb right? Washed away any possible evidence."

"What about the blood and…stuff on your clothes?"

Leah blew out an annoyed sigh, "I threw them in a bag. I thought if there was a chance that I could do something without him beating me up again, I would take it. My mom was out of town that night. She was visiting our uncle in Tacoma. Jacob had roughed up my face pretty good and Seth saw."

I tried to push away the "what if" images that were trying to make their way into my brain. What if Jasper hadn't stopped Jacob when he kissed Bella? What if Angela hadn't come to get us on Halloween? Would he have hurt Bella AND Alice? I shook my head, making my stomach roll even more. I felt absolutely disgusted by Jacob Black.

Leah chuckled darkly, "That stupid kid. What did he expect to do at twelve years old? He beat Seth up and threatened him too. Seth still thinks Jacob just beat me up and I got away. I couldn't tell him the truth…Bella either."

I couldn't take hearing anymore.

"You have to tell someone!" I nearly shouted, "Leah, someone needs to know!"

"You know," Leah said quietly.

My head was reeling now. What did she expect me to do about it?

_Oh Christ, I hope she doesn't think I'm a hero like her brother!_

"No! Someone like Charlie! He's the Chief of Police! He can protect you! He can protect Seth! Hell, he'll put that asshole Jacob Black in jail!"

"No," Leah shook her head, "He'll see the police coming!"

My eyes went wide, "Leah! What? No!"

"Edward-"

Leah cut off her words when her phone rang.

"Hello…Really? Okay, I'll be right in."

She closed her phone and sighed, a small smile on her lips.

"Seth bought me a mint-chocolate chip cone even though I didn't ask for one. That's my favorite," Leah looked up at me, the smile gone, "He's why I can't say anything either. I won't risk his safety again and if he knew…if he knew what really happened, he'd never look at me the same way again. I'd be his disgusting, dirty, older sister."

"Leah, no!"

"I have to go help him carry. Said he bought you one too. Strawberry…Bella said it was your favorite."

"Leah, you can't-"

"Edward, promise me you won't say anything."

"Leah-"

"PROMISE!" She shouted.

Leah sighed, "He'll come after Bella…Jasper…Ben…even Alice and Angela…you can't say anything, Edward. It'll only hurt the people you love. Better to have just me hurting rather than all of you."

"Leah…I…"

"Promise, me."

I sighed heavily as I looked into her dark eyes. I couldn't force the words out so I just nodded instead, too shocked and blindsided to do anything else. Even that motion made my whole body feel sick. Leah nodded at me in return and walked out of the alley. A few seconds later, I could hear Seth laughing, and the rest of our friends talking about the flavors they chose.

"Where's Edward?" I heard Seth ask.

I was still standing frozen in the alley. Jacob Black he…he…I couldn't even think the word. My churning stomach finally got the best of me and I turned towards the wall, emptying the contents of my stomach.

"He wasn't feeling good. I think he's throwing up in the alley," I heard Leah say.

I leaned my arms on the wall and my forehead followed. The images of my "what if" thoughts came flooding back to my mind, and made me feel even sicker for being thankful that it had happened to Leah and not Bella. It made me feel like a monster. I heard Bella's footsteps and soon felt her small hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella said softly.

I nodded, slowly standing up. I gave Bella a faint smile.

"I think I just ate something bad."

"Oh," Bella frowned, "Well, I told you we shouldn't have eaten at McDonalds."

I wanted to smile, knowing Bella was anti-fast food. I really did want to be happy to be with Bella, but I just felt sick to my stomach. What was I doing agreeing to keep Leah's secret?

"Are you okay to drive home?" Bella asked. I shook my head.

"I'll drive us home, okay?" I nodded in answer and Bella wrapped her arm around my waist, guiding me out of the alley.

Our friends were waiting, each one looking worried…except I knew Leah was worried for a different reason. She was worried and wondering whether or not I would keep her promise. When I looked at her as Bella explained what was going on, she just pleaded with me with her eyes. I couldn't even nod this time…it felt too wrong to keep her secret. I just sort of waved at our friends as they wished me well, and walked with Bella back to the car. Seth had given me a piece of gum to combat my "barf breath" as he said. I sighed heavily. I barely knew him, but I could see why Leah wanted to protect him…it just felt so wrong remaining silent.

The drive back to Forks was silent and I leaned my head on the window. I knew Bella knew something else was up. True, I had thrown up, but I wasn't taken with an illness or anything. She didn't press and we didn't speak as we made the hour drive back to her home. When we arrived back at our house, we both silently got out of the car and stood in front of each other at her porch.

"I'll call you tomorrow afternoon to see how you feel," Bella smiled, reaching out and giving my hand a small squeeze.

"Okay," I nodded quietly.

"You still want me to come over if you're feeling better?"

"Of course," I said, giving Bella a forced smile. I saw how her eyes narrowed slightly, recognizing my not-so-genuine smile.

"Edward," Bella sighed, "Is everything okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah…just tired and my stomach is still a little queasy."

"Okay…" Bella said slowly, "feel better so we can play some _Halo Reach_ okay? I want to check out the jetpacks."

"Okay," I replied.

_Oh God…I'm lying to Bella! BELLA!_

_Not good, Cullen. Not good._

_What else am I supposed to do?_

"Good night, Edward," Bella said before leaning up and pressing her lips to mine softly.

"Good night, Bella."

My drive home was a blur. There were too many thoughts racing around in my head and I didn't know what to make of any of them. Even my subconscious was stunned into silence, also too confused to makes sense of things. My warm shower did nothing to alleviate my headache and I flopped down onto my bed. I noticed my phone blinking with a text message and flipped it open.

_I love you, E! Sweet dreams and feel better! 3, B_

I closed my eyes tightly and tossed my phone onto my side table. My stomach felt sick with every word I said tonight as I stood in front of Bella on her porch. I didn't want to lie to her, but Leah's words also placed fear in my head and my heart. I didn't want Jacob Black to come after Bella, and after everything that happened with me standing up to him in the first place, he was already looking to get back at me. I just didn't feel right carrying Leah's secret. I had to do everything I could to make her come forward, to make her see that she shouldn't keep it in, that Jacob Black would be arrested and wouldn't hurt her or anyone else again. Then I could stop feeling guilty for lying to Bella. I felt even more guilt at that thought for thinking that it was that simple for Leah, that all she had to do was just come forward. I shook my head…it wasn't easy. It wasn't easy for her at all. She had been suffering for two years. I let out a frustrated growl and slammed my palms on my bed.

_What the hell am I supposed to do?_

My subconscious had nothing to weigh in with and I growled again, rolling over on to my side. So much had changed in the last few weeks, and now, I really wasn't sure that I was okay with any of it. None of this would've happened if I had never run into Bella in the bookstore in Port Angeles. My mind wouldn't be feeling guilty left and right for basically every single thought I was having. My knuckles wouldn't be bruised from punching some douchebag in the face. My contacts would still be blissfully in their containers. I wouldn't have a Facebook page with people saying they were "Team Edward". I would still be invisible, the geek who ate his lunch alone in the library. The geek who studied and played video games on the weekends. The geek who couldn't wait to leave high school behind. All of those thoughts warred with the one thought, that if none of this had ever happened, I wouldn't be with Bella. I tossed and turned all night, my mind restless, stomach sick, and my heart aching.

The last coherent thought I had before I fell asleep was, _"I wish nothing had changed."_

**Well? Yes? No? Never fear, at least where Edward & Bella are concerned. I'm all for HEAs. :-D**

**So…like I said in previous A/Ns, I had no idea where I was going with this story before, but I do now. Jacob Black is the villain in this story, and he will get what's coming to him, and Leah will get her closure. Hopefully other characters will redeem themselves in your eyes too. I hope you all are on board for this.**

**On a happier note, I hope you guys all have a Happy Thanksgiving (if you celebrate it)! If not, I hope you have an amazing weekend. :-) Amongst other things, this year I am thankful for all of my readers & reviewers! Thank you so much! :-)**

**Let me know what you guys thought, good or bad, pretty please? :-D Unfortunately, the semester is winding down, so I will be **_**very**_** busy until then. Probably not another update until after December 9****th****. Never fear…like I said, this is a HEA Edward & Bella story, but there will be bumps along the way. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters**

**A/N: Thank you for reading & reviewing! Serious apologies that it's taken so long. Thesis, end of the semester, flying home…you get the drift. Plus it's the holidays so yeah…anyway, big things happening in this one…**

**Um…I don't know if there should be a warning or not, but I think the ending may earn the M rating a bit...and not in a E&B citrusy kind of way…**

Chapter 8

"Edward, do you want something to eat for dinner?"

I looked up at my mother as she stood in my doorway and shook my head. My appetite had been pretty non-existent all day, my stomach in knots as my mind mulled over and over the events of last night. I didn't want to push Bella away, she was the best thing that ever happened to me…but at the same time, things in my life were a lot less complicated before we started dating. Was I wrong to say that I loved her? Was love really supposed to be this complicated? I did love her right? I fisted my hands in my hair. Love never looked this complicated in the movies or in books.

"Edward, are you okay?"

I glanced up to see that my mother had ventured further into the room. As I looked at her, I realized that this wasn't some sort of fake concern…she was trying to make an effort here. I sighed heavily. Part of me wanted to be bitter and wonder why she gave a shit now, but another part of me knew I shouldn't push my parents out of my life.

"Yeah…" I said quietly, "Just tired."

My mother frowned slightly, "You're not sick are you?"

"No…" I shook my head, "Just tired. I have a few tests and papers due before Thanksgiving."

"I'm sure you'll do excellent," My mother smiled, "Is Bella still coming over?"

"Oh…um, I don't know."

"You don't know?"

I sighed heavily. "No."

"Oh…" My mother trailed off, "Well, if you get hungry, there's some chicken stir-fry and rice in the fridge. Your father and I are going to see a movie. Did you want to come along?"

"No."

"Okay," my mother paused, "Oh, Edward? Your father and I wanted to invite Chief Swan and Bella over for Thanksgiving. Can you please ask Bella what their plans are?"

_WHAT?_

"Um…what?"

"Your father and I think it would be nice to have dinner with Chief Swan. Especially since you and Bella are dating and all now. We just thought it'd be nice to have a meal together."

"Okay…" I trailed off, still shocked.

"Be sure to ask her. We'll see you tomorrow morning."

I saw my mother turn and head out the door, but she paused in the doorway.

"Edward?"

I looked up and saw her smiling gently at me.

"Don't mope the night away. Call Bella and work whatever this is out. I've liked seeing the smile on your face the last few weeks."

I couldn't even respond before my mother disappeared out of my bedroom door. She could tell that something about Bella was bothering me? Maybe my mother was more observant than I thought. I looked at my cell phone sitting on the table in front of me. It hadn't rung all day. I ran a hand through my hair and tugged. Bella said she would wait for me to call her. Did I want to see her? Definitely. Did I feel guilty about keeping Leah's secret from her? Absolutely. I picked up the phone and dialed, praying she wouldn't be upset with me. It was already 7:28 at night.

_You'll be lucky if she answers jackass!_

"Hello?"

My heart stuttered a little. Bella's voice was so quiet.

"Hi…" I murmured.

"How are you feeling, Edward?" Bella asked, her voice still timid sounding.

"Better."

It wasn't a lie either. My heart did feel somewhat lighter just hearing Bella's voice. Though I didn't like the timid tone.

_Well, I wonder why she's being shy idiot! You haven't called her all day!_

_I'm working on it!_

"Oh…I'm glad."

I swallowed heavily, "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still…um…want to come over tonight?"

Bella didn't say anything for a bit and I was starting to get a little scared.

"Okay…" Bella finally said, "I'll be there in a little bit."

"Okay," I said quietly.

Bella didn't say anything before she hung up and I was instantly nervous, my stomach rolling.

_What if she's mad?_

_Well, it would serve you right! You've been distanced from her all day!_

_I just needed time to think!_

_She doesn't know that, moron!_

I let out a frustrated growl and headed downstairs. Why couldn't Bella and I just…be? Why were other people getting involved and in between?

_Better question, why are you LETTING them?_

I stomped through the kitchen, throwing the fridge door open. I grabbed a bottle of water, deciding that was the only thing that was going to agree with my churning stomach. The stir-fry could wait. Before I knew it, a knock sounded on the door. I swallowed heavily. It was like the knock resonated throughout my entire body. My hand felt shaky as I opened the door and a small gasp left my lips. Bella was looking down at the ground and she was wearing sweats and what looked like one of Chief Swan's jackets.

"Bella?" I said nervously.

When she looked up she was biting her bottom lip and her eyes were glassy. My heart crumbled a little more.

"Bella…" I said as I stepped towards her.

"Tell me we're okay," Bella whispered, her eyes locking with mine, "Tell me that…that I haven't done anything wrong. That I haven't-"

"Oh Bella…" I wrapped her in my arms pulled her to me, feeling even more like a jerk for keeping things from her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bella cried into my chest, "I'm sorry! You know I'm new at all of this."

"Shhh…I am too," I murmured, resting my chin on top of her head, "I'm sorry for making you feel this way."

Bella pulled back and looked at me, "I didn't know what to do, what to say…you were so quiet last night, and then I didn't hear from you all day…I…I…we've been able to talk about everything, Edward."

Her voice was so quiet that it was just making my heart feel even heavier.

_Fix it, Cullen! You know what you have to do!_

_I can't betray Leah like that!_

_Do you really want to keep things from Bella?_

_I can't! He'll come after Bella!_

"I'm sorry," I murmured, "So sorry, Bella. I guess I've been stressed out about our tests next week, and my parents acting all weird…it's been a lot to take in."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked.

I nodded, remembering Leah's words. I didn't want anything to happen to Bella, but somehow I was determined to make Jacob Black pay for what he'd done to Leah. I would figure out a way to keep Leah, Bella, and everyone we cared about safe, and get Jacob Black behind bars. I solidified my decision to keep Leah's secret for now. Once I was able to convince her to come forward and tell Chief Swan and get Jacob in jail, I would tell Bella everything. Hopefully, she would understand. I prayed she would since Leah was like her almost stepsister. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to Bella's forehead.

"Forgive me?" I whispered against her skin.

"Always," Bella murmured, her head nodding. I hoped she really meant it.

As we headed up to my room, things definitely felt lighter between us and I felt like I was leaving everything that had been weighing me down earlier behind me at the front door. Bella told me that Charlie was having date night with Sue, but she shuddered and said she didn't want to talk about anything else pertaining to those two when she told me that Charlie wasn't coming home tonight. I pushed that awkward thought out of my head as well. The unwelcome thought that my parents were having their own date night passed through my head and then led to the same train of thought Bella had about her father and Sue Clearwater. The last image I wanted in my head was of my parents having sex.

_Gross! Think of something else! NOW!_

"Um…did you want to play a video game or watch a movie?" I asked as Bella sat down on my bed. My bed was the last place I expected her to sit.

_She's sitting on the bed! YES!_

_NO! Down boy!_

Bella bit her lip and I watched as her cheeks blushed.

_Um…what?_

_She's blushing._

_And she's sitting on the bed. And both our parents aren't home…_

_No…no, no, no….not…she's not…she doesn't want to…_

"Can we just talk?" Bella asked shyly, "Could you just…hold me? Like you did the other day when we woke up together?"

"Sure," I replied, my voice cracking awkwardly. I cleared my voice and tried again, "Sure."

Bella toed her shoes off and curled up in the middle of my bed. I followed suit and went to the other side of the bed.

"Do you want to listen to some music?"

Bella nodded and I flipped my stereo on.

"Is this the new Kings of Leon album?"

I nodded and scooted closer to Bella, lying on my side to face her. Bella moved closed and soon I found her cuddled up against me, pushing me onto my back, exactly like how we had woken up that blissful morning last week. Bella sighed and nuzzled her head against my chest. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and held her tightly. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, catching the strawberry scent of her shampoo. When it was just Bella and I, the rest of the world seemed to fall away. I wished it could be like this always…just the two of us.

"I was scared," Bella said after a few moments.

"Scared of what, B?"

"That something changed. That I was losing you," Bella whispered.

Her words pushed me to reassure her, and bury Leah's secret even deeper within me. I would keep Bella in the dark for now. I had to believe that it would keep her safe until Jacob was no longer a threat. Now that I knew what he was truly capable of, I was firm in my decision that I would do whatever it took to keep Bella safe. She would understand in the end. I pulled back and used my free hand to cup Bella's chin.

"Bella? Look at me please."

Her eyes were nervous as she looked up, but I smiled down at her, reminding myself that she was here in my arms, and she was worth all the changes that had come my way in the past few weeks.

"I love you, Bella," I said softly, "I'm still learning about being a boyfriend and balancing out my school work and family life and you, but don't doubt my feelings for you. I can't promise this won't happen again, but if I seem distanced and spacey, just tell me. Reel me back in, baby."

Bella nodded, "Okay. I will."

"Okay," I smiled.

_You realize this is a bad idea right? Lying to Bella? Keeping this secret from her?_

_It's not my secret to tell! How many times do I have to say that?_

_But you're keeping it from Bella! And Leah is one of her friends! Charlie is a police chief!_

_He could come after Bella! That dog could do what he did to Leah!_

"Edward?"

"Hm?" I asked, distracted from my discussion with my subconscious.

"Can you kiss me?"

"What?" I asked, looking down at Bella. I wasn't expecting that.

"Kiss me, please…" Bella nearly whimpered.

I didn't hesitate to lean down and press my lips to hers. As soon as my lips touched hers, everything seemed right in the world, and nothing existed beyond my room and the beautiful girl in my arms. I moaned softly as I felt Bella's tongue sweep against my lower lip and I quickly opened my mouth to meet hers. Our grip on each other tightened and my pants were getting increasingly tighter by the second. Thankfully, Bella broke our kiss and placed a kiss on my cheek before snuggling back up against my side. Both of us were breathing heavily, and Bella's fingers were tracing small circles on my chest.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Bella asked quietly.

"Oh…" I frowned, "I'm uh…not sure really. Last year my Dad was working in the ER so it was just my Mom and me and we sort of just ate separately despite the fact she made this big meal. Then she took my Dad some food down at the hospital. Probably something similar this year."

I cleared my throat, remembering what my mother had requested of me.

"What um, what are you and your father doing this year?"

"Oh…" Bella said slowly, "I'm not sure. Sue usually volunteers down at the homeless shelter in Port Angeles so she usually doesn't come home until late and we celebrate with lunch with her on Black Friday. I think Leah is going to go with her this year. That means Seth and I will probably be stuck at our house watching football with Charlie while I attempt to make dinner."

"Um…well, how would you and your father, and er, Seth like to spend Thanksgiving with me and my family?"

"Really?" Bella asked, shock evident in here voice as she sat up to look at me.

"Yeah," I said slowly, "My mother wanted me to invite you guys since we're uh, boyfriend and girlfriend."

Bella smiled slowly, "I'll have to talk to your mother about what I can bring."

"Bella, I'm sure you don't have-"

"I want to, Edward," Bella said, cutting me off, "I make the best pumpkin crunch you'll ever have, and I can make a mean green bean casserole."

I couldn't help but chuckle as Bella smiled at me, talking about her cooking skills. I had no doubt that anything she cooked would be delicious. My stomach was demanding that I get Bella's brownie recipe from her…or just have her permanently on hand to bake them whenever I wanted.

"All right…I'll uh, make sure you talk to my mother some time before Thursday."

"Okay…" Bella sighed quietly.

We were both quiet for a few moments. Bella was tracing circles on my chest and I ran my hand up and down her spine. I thought back to what I had been thinking about earlier. I did want Bella permanently on hand…and not necessarily just for the brownies. I loved waking up with Bella in my arms. It had only happened once, but I wanted it to happen every day again for the rest of my life. I swallowed heavily.

_Really? For the rest of your life?_

_She makes me happy._

_Will it last after she finds out what you've kept from her?_

My heart sank a little again. I had to have faith that Bella meant what she said, that she would love me no matter what, and she would love me always. She was understanding, and I knew she would see my way of thinking. It was all to keep everyone as safe as possible. She had to understand that. I didn't have much more time to dwell on that as I felt Bella's tiny hand slip between the buttons of my shirt and trace my bare skin. My entire body, and I mean my _entire_ body stiffened.

_OH MY GOD._

I groaned and I grabbed her wrist gently with my hand.

"Bella?" I breathed heavily, "What are you doing?"

"Is this not okay?" Bella asked quietly, her fingertip still moving against my skin. I groaned and shivered in pleasure from her touch.

_Let her keep going!_

_I don't know…_

_We've already touched her boobs! Let her!_

"Uh…it's…it's fine…" I stuttered out.

"Do you trust me?" Bella asked quietly.

"With my life," I swallowed heavily. I just hoped she would still trust me.

Bella leaned up and kissed my lips softly. I released her wrist and tightened my grip on her as she shifted against me. I groaned against her lips. My dick was now throbbing against my zipper, demanding freedom and relief. I was thinking I might actually end up with the imprint of a zipper permanently pressed into my flesh. Bella's body shifted against mine and I let one of my hands travel up her back and bury itself in her hair. Bella moaned softly and I loved the feel of her silky strands between my fingers. It felt like my body was reacting on instinct and I let my tongue brush against Bella's bottom lip. She soon opened her mouth to me and I groaned at the feel of her tongue against mine. Everything felt so right here in this moment, and I didn't ever want to leave the security of my room. The outside world couldn't touch us here.

I felt Bella's hands moving against the skin of my chest and soon the heat of her body felt even more intense against my skin. I realized it was because Bella had gotten my shirt completely open. I moaned loudly as he fingers glided over the skin of my stomach and my subconscious was stunned into pleasurable silence. Bella's fingers brushed against the hair surrounding my belly button and I had to stop her. I felt like I was going to explode in my pants at any second now.

"Bella…" I panted, "Bella…"

"Mmmm…Edward…" Bella moaned back and pressed her lips hungrily against mine again.

Her body pressed up harder against me and soon I found my left hand wrapping around Bella's right leg. Acting purely on instinct, I hitched her leg up over my hip, causing the most intimate part of Bella's body to press up against my own. Both of us cried out loudly.

"Ahhh…Edward…" Bella moaned, her hips rolling against mine again.

I groaned and tightened my hold on her body. If I didn't stop her I was going to come in my pants for sure.

"Bella…Bella…too much…" I panted. My subconscious came roaring back with a vengeance.

_WHAT! WHY are we stopping?_

"I can't…I'm not…not ready…" I said out loud, both answering myself and giving Bella more of an explanation.

Bella's lips broke away from mine and slowly kissed down my neck. I could hear her heavy breaths and they matched my own. Slowly I loosened my grip on Bella and soon she was lying with her head on my bare chest, catching her own breath.

"Sorry…" Bella said quietly, "I don't…I don't know what came over me there."

"It's okay," I whispered, my hand continuing its ministrations up and down her back.

_NO…it is most certainly NOT okay! I'm surprised you can even think right now! I thought all the blood in your body had relocated to your aching dick!_

I grimaced. My subconscious had a point…I was definitely not the most…comfortable right now.

_That's an understatement!_

"I'm…well…I'm not ready for more either. Well, I mean I am," Bella stuttered out nervously, and sat up before she started to ramble. "I am ready for more, but not like more _more, _like having sex with you or anything. I mean, if you want to have sex with me, that's totally your decision and you're not ready. I'm not ready for sex either, but do you know what I mean by more? Like…touching and stuff?"

My face was frozen and my subconscious was stunned quiet as soon as Bella said, "having sex with you".

"You want to have sex with me?"

_WHAT? _

_I can't believe I just blurted that out!_

Bella's cheeks turned a brilliant red as her eyes focused on the boring sheets of my bed.

"Well…I mean, not like…tonight or anything, but I think maybe…in the future…if you want to…and we're both…oh forget it."

Her voice was so quiet that I barely heard her, but my brain processed everything she was saying. Bella was ready for our physical relationship to start to progress. I reached out and picked up both her hands in mine.

"Bella…look at me please?"

Slowly, Bella's eyes met mine.

"You're going to have to forgive me," I chuckled nervously, "Before you, girls didn't even talk to me. And I'll admit that just now, as soon as you said 'having sex with you', my brain completely shut down. Those were the last words I like…ever expected to hear coming out of a girl's mouth."

Bella smiled softly at me, her cheeks still crimson, "I…well…it's true. I've…thought about it a little."

I swallowed heavily, ready to admit this to her, "Bella, I'm a teenage boy. Trust me, I've thought about it."

"And you think you'd…want to…" Bella swallowed nervously, "with…with me?"

I brought one of her hands to my mouth slowly and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Bella, believe me, I want to," I said quietly.

"Me too," Bella whispered.

"Just not yet," I said before placing another kiss on her hand, "Call me a dork, or geeky, or old fashioned, or a pussy, or whatever…but I want it to mean something, and I guess be…special if, er, I suppose, when we decide we're…ready for…that."

Bella giggled quietly, "Well, if you keep referring to sex as 'that', then we're definitely not ready."

I chuckled and released one of Bella's hands to run my own hand through my chaotic hair. Yes…this conversation was making me nervous, but it was a relationship milestone every couple had to get through.

"No…I suppose you're right," I sighed, "But…how do we…how do we progress?"

I watched as Bella's brow furrowed and she bit her lip in thought. She really did look adorable with her forehead all scrunched up. I used to love to watch her when I first started helping her with math. When her brow furrowed and she bit her lip...that was how I knew she was deep in thought about something.

"I guess we just go slowly," Bella shrugged, "Tell each other what we're comfortable with."

I nodded in agreement. That sounded pretty straightforward to me, and something that was reasonable in a relationship.

"And I know you said you want our first time to be special," Bella smiled, "And I might be naïve or old fashioned or whatever, but I think every girl's first time should be special, and I think every guy's first time should be too."

I didn't want to tell Bella that I was going to think it was special no matter what. Though I decided that my goal would be to last longer than a minute. Maybe two.

"Don't worry about making it like, over the top romantic, Edward. All I really need is you and some privacy," Bella smiled, "And a bed. In a room far, far away from our parents."

I couldn't help but laugh, "All right, Bella. When the time comes, I'm sure that can all be arranged."

"Okay," Bella chuckled as she lay back down and snuggled back into my side.

I had to admit, I should win some sort of fucking Academy Award or something for Best Actor. My brain checked out from the conversation Bella and I were having a long time ago and was still dwelling upon what Bella said about every girls' first time being special. All I could think about what that disgusting Jacob Black had done. Like I said, I deserved some sort of Best Actor award, because my mind was furious, thinking about how badly he needed to pay for what he had done.

The rest of my night with Bella was relaxing. We just lay on my bed, listening to the rest of the new Kings of Leon album before Bella finally decided she wanted to play some _Halo._ Eventually we went downstairs (after I buttoned my shirt back up) and ate the stir-fry my mother had left and Bella decided to move her truck, so it wouldn't be visible. I asked why and she surprised me by saying she was going to spend the night again. My heart was not the only thing that sprung up in joy…

Bella had remembered to bring some pajamas with her this time, and I had to chuckle because we practically matched. As Bella walked out of my bathroom in blue plaid pants and a black t-shirt, I held up my own pajamas in my hands.

"We match," I smiled.

Bella giggled, and then I watched as she began to blush again and her giggles fell silent.

"Bella, what are you thinking about?" I asked, seeing her brows furrow.

"Oh! Um…well, it's not important…"

"Didn't we have some conversation tonight about communication?"

_That was about sex you, moron! And you're one to talk! You're the one keeping secrets from her!_

_Shut up! That's completely different!_

_You keep telling yourself that, Cullen._

Bella blushed a little more, "I…well…maybe you could leave the shirt off? I liked what I saw earlier."

My eyes went wide.

_She wants to see me without my shirt on? She liked what she saw earlier?_

_I'm not talking to your secret keeping ass._

_Really? Really?_

…

_Fine!_

"Um…" I swallowed heavily, "Okay."

I rushed into the bathroom and closed the door. Bella wanted me to keep my shirt off? I slipped my jeans off and tugged on my pajama pants before taking my button up off. I tilted my head to the left as I looked at my appearance in the mirror. The pale skin wasn't worth noting…that was nothing new. I wasn't super skinny, but I wasn't super muscle man either. I poked my stomach and the apparent…I counted…6-pack that I had. Huh…I continued to twist and turn and look at my upper body in the mirror. What exactly did Bella like? I was pale, had a smattering of dark hair across my chest and a trail around my belly button that led south, my chest was nothing to write home about, my arms were…I don't know…and-

_OKAY, ENOUGH! Get back out there!_

_I thought you weren't talking to me!_

_I'm not, but you're keeping Bella waiting._

I sighed and took one more look, deciding a bonus was that I had pretty wide shoulders for my build. Maybe that counted for something. When I opened the door and went back out into my bedroom, Bella was lying down on my bed, already snuggled under the covers. She smiled when she took in my appearance.

"You're so ridiculously, good-looking."

I just shook my head and chuckled. "Whatever you say, Bella."

I moved around and turned off all the lights before climbing into bed. Bella immediately snuggled into my side and I sighed deeply, loving the feeling of her in my arms again. I could feel Bella's soft breaths against the skin on my chest and it made me shudder slightly.

"Are you all right?" Bella whispered.

"Just fine," I replied quietly, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"M'kay. You can put on a shirt if you're too cold."

"I think I'll be warm enough."

I smiled to myself. I would most definitely be warm enough tonight with Bella in my arms. My arms held her a little tighter to my chest at that thought.

"Kay," Bella yawned.

"Good night, Bella," I murmured.

"Good night, Edward."

Bella snuck out early Sunday morning, not wanting to get caught by my parents or her father. She promised to call later in the day about Thanksgiving after she talked to her father. I was happy that she would be coming over…even if that meant the Chief and Seth were coming. At least I wouldn't be eating on my own this year. Jasper called later and wanted to get some history notes from me for our test on Wednesday. Other than that, my Sunday was slow and boring. Bella did eventually talk to my mom and somehow charmed my mother into letting her make dessert and a side dish. After talking to my mother, Bella and I chatted online for a bit before both of us settling down to work on English essays. Mine was on the novel _Catch-22_ while hers was on _the Great Gatsby_. With a short, "I love you" text message, we both went to sleep. Though my sleep was anything was peaceful.

"_Edward! Edward, help me! EDWARD!"_

_I was running. It seemed like there were hundreds of bodies in my way, and music was blaring overhead, but above it all I could still hear her screaming for me._

"_Edward! Please!"_

"_Bella!" I yelled back, panicking._

_We were back in the club down in Port Angeles that we went to for Halloween. Everyone was dressed in black and red, their faces covered in demon masks and other creatures of the night. I pushed my way through the crowd, their hands grabbing at me and trying to hold me in place._

"_Edward! Help me!"_

"_Bella! Bella!"_

_When I broke through an opening, I finally saw her…but she wasn't alone. Bella was pressed against the wall screaming. I saw her terrified brown eyes meet mine and she screamed for me again. _

"_Bella!" I shouted, starting to run forward, but hands and arms began to wrap around me and held me back._

"_Edward! Please!" Bella screamed, tears running down her cheeks._

_That was when he turned around…the massive body that had my Bella pinned against the wall. Jacob Black grinned, his mouth full of razor sharp teeth._

"_She's mine, Cullen."_

"_Bella! Bella, no!" I screamed._

"_Edward! Please! Please!" She cried._

"_No! Bella!" _

_I watched, horrified, as Jacob Black turned and kissed Bella on the mouth._

"_NO! Bella!"_

"_Edward! Edward!" _

"_NO!"_

"Edward!"

"Bella, no!"

I found myself shooting straight up in bed and glancing to my right just in time to see my father go flying off the edge of my bed. I quickly brought my palms up to rub my eyes when I heard the thump from my father landing on the floor. I rolled over to the side of my bed to see my father lying there on his back, in a pair of green hospital scrubs and tennis shoes.

"Dad?" I asked, completely confused.

I heard my father groan, "I should've seen that coming."

"Are you okay?" I asked, moving to get out of my bed. My father held up his hand to stop me.

"Fine, just fine, son. Just got home from the night shift and heard you shouting from downstairs."

_I was screaming that loudly?_

_Apparently._

"Oh…" was all I could say.

My father moaned and groaned until he was sitting up and he looked up at me. His usually neat blonde hair was a mess (no doubt from his little fall off my bed), and he had dark bags under his eyes. Did he always look like this when he came home? My brow furrowed. After all these years, did I never notice how tired my father looked after work? Did I always just think of him (and maybe my mother as well) as just a perfectly put together father? I wondered if maybe I had misjudged my own father.

"So…" I started out, swinging my legs over the side of my bed, "Long night?"

I glanced at the clock next to my bed and saw that it was 3:07 in the morning.

"I had to stay a little longer than usual. Logging truck accident right outside of town."

"Oh…"

"Anyway, I had to perform a surgery on the driver. He's in critical condition."

I just nodded. I mean, what else was there that I could say? I wondered if Chief Swan had to go down and assist with the accident site, but it didn't seem appropriate to ask.

"So…" My father started, "do you want to talk about it?"

"About your surgery?" I asked, confused.

My father smiled slightly, but shook his head, "About your dream. I could hear you screaming from the stairs. You sounded so…so scared, Edward."

"Oh…um…"

_Think! There's no way Dad can know the truth!_

_Why not?_

_Because!_

_Lame excuse, Cullen…_

"Just a bad dream," I shrugged.

My father looked at me, and I could tell from the look in his eyes, that he didn't believe me for a second.

"You were screaming for Bella," He said after a few seconds.

"I…well, I was watching um…_Friday the Thirteenth _on TV tonight, and that affected my dreams. Um…the guy, um, Jason…he was chasing after Bella and I couldn't get to her."

It wasn't too far off from the truth…instead of Jason it was Jacob Black. My father looked at me for a few more seconds but he eventually nodded and patted my knee.

"Those movies are rubbish, and you shouldn't watch them if they're going to give you nightmares."

"Uh…" I swallowed heavily, "Yeah, sure, Dad."

My father stood up and rubbed his back. "Well, I'm heading to bed. I hope you can get back to sleep, Edward. You have school in the morning."

"Yeah…I think I'll be fine," I smiled weakly.

"All right, good night, Edward."

"Good night."

I sat there for a few more minutes after my father left the room. I swallowed heavily and scrubbed my hand across my face. This was going to be a long week. Hopefully I would find some way to talk to Leah and convince her that she needed to come forward for the sake of everyone.

The week seemed to breeze by. Outside of school I didn't really get to see Bella. We were both incredibly busy studying and writing papers, and she was busy getting together all of her ingredients to make whatever it was that she was making for Thanksgiving. I seemed to recall her saying something about crunchy pumpkins. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about that.

I had been trying all week to get a hold of Leah. She didn't return any of my calls (and good lord was a it a feat in itself just to get her number without rousing any suspicion), and I wasn't about to risk going down to La Push and run into either the Chief while he was visiting Sue or that dog Jacob Black. I was starting to think Seth might have to be my way in.

_You have to think of something more creative to call him…something other than "dog"._

_Oh…are we speaking again?_

_Not really._

I sighed and scrubbed my hand across my face. Bella, Chief Swan, and Seth were due to be here any minute. Sue and Leah were working down in at a homeless shelter, but I still felt a sense of…unease, like something wasn't quite right.

_Could it be that you're keeping a secret from Bella? One that she could help you with?_

_No!_

_Keep telling yourself that…_

"Edward! The Swans are here!" My mother called up the stairs.

I sighed and stood up, straightening the navy blue tie I had on. My mother insisted I dress nicely, so I had on a pair of black slacks, a pale blue shirt, and the navy tie. I think my mother wanted me to wear something more…festive, but I was never really a fan of red, yellow, or orange. At least not wearing the colors anyway. Iron Man rocked the colors, but Edward Cullen…not so much.

When I got downstairs I saw my mother taken a bag from Bella and saw Chief Swan and Seth standing behind her.

"Hey, Edward!" Seth called.

I waved awkwardly, "Hey, Seth. Uh…Hello Chief Swan…Bella."

I felt a smile tug at my lips when I looked at Bella and noticed her cheeks turn red. She looked incredibly…festive in a red strapless dress. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail though, which made me want to pout a bit.

"Edward," Chief Swan said in his gruff voice. At least I knew the guy didn't completely hate me.

"Edward," My mother said, "Why don't you show Chief Swan and Seth to the living room. Your father is watching the Patriots and the Eagles game."

"Ooh!" Seth shouted, "I hope Brady kicks Vick's ass!"

"Seth!" Bella exclaimed.

"Sorry," He replied, a slight blush tinting his tan cheeks.

"Come on, boy," Charlie said, grabbing Seth in a playful chokehold.

I felt a strange feeling in my chest watching the Chief and Seth interact. My father and I had never really been like that. Was that was that feeling was? Was I craving a connection with my father? I pondered this silently as I led the Chief and Seth to where my father was watching the sports game. I assumed it was football. I was torn between taking the men to my father and leaving Bella with my mother. I heard Bella willingly offer to help my mother with things and my mother accepted. I cringed and then prayed, hoping my mother wasn't doing anything to embarrass me.

"Charlie, Seth!" My father said, a smile on his face, "Welcome! You guys are just in time for the second quarter!"

I stood rather awkwardly as my Dad shook hands with the Chief and Seth. I wondered if I was supposed to stay here and watch sports with the men, or if I could go save Bella from my mother.

_You mean save yourself…_

"Edward," my father called out, "Why don't you grab our guests some drinks? Charlie? Seth?"

"Can I have a Coke?" Seth asked. When Charlie shot him a look, he shrugged. "It's not like Coke is going to stunt my growth or anything."

Honestly, Seth had a point. He looked even taller than he did a week ago. Charlie mumbled something under his breath and shook his head.

"Can I interest you in a beer or wine, Charlie?" My father offered.

"Beer sounds good," the Chief mumbled.

"Okay…one Coke and one beer," I replied, "Dad, can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine," my Dad said, raising his glass of red wine in the air.

I hate to admit that I scurried out of there as quickly as possible. Nothing was more uncomfortable than talking about sports…well, it was definitely more uncomfortable considering my Dad was in there with Chief Swan, and the Chief was the father of the girl I loved. Not to mention Seth and his hero worship or whatever of me. As I walked back towards the kitchen, I could hear laughter coming from inside.

_This could be a good thing or a bad thing, Cullen…_

_Are we talking now?_

…

"Oh, Bella, you'll have to see the pictures some time," My mother laughed as I walked into the room. I was instantly nervous. The pictures of what? My mother saw me standing there and she smiled.

"Oh Edward, did you know Bella's never been to Disneyland?"

My eyes widened. I knew _exactly_ which pictures they were talking about.

"I guess I know why you don't care for Disney movies so much," Bella smirked.

I huffed, "To be fair, a man dressed up as a giant mouse with white gloves, that doesn't speak a word to you while they grab you and wrap you up in a hug, away from your parents mind you, can be very scary for a six year old."

Bella giggled but covered her mouth, "Whatever you say, Edward."

I let out another little huff as I made my way to the refrigerator to get the drinks. My mother and father had taken me to Disneyland when I was six, I suppose stereotypically like most parents did. Being an only child, I was usually the subject of any photos taken. We were in front of the castle that was in the middle of the park when my mother decided it would be a good idea to take a picture with Mickey Mouse…by myself. So she leaves me there with the giant mouse person, who grabs me from behind in a hug, and I immediately started to panic because my mom was walking away and my father was just standing there. Needless to say, I started crying, there are some terrible pictures involved, and I'm a little amazed Edward Cullen is still allowed in the park after kicking and punching a character/employee. Honestly, I was six years old.

As I stood in front of the refrigerator I felt small arms wrap around my waist. I couldn't help but smile as Bella laid her cheek against my back.

"Would you go to Disneyland if _I_ went with you?"

I turned to look over my left shoulder and smiled wider when I saw Bella's playful smirk.

"I suppose…as long as you keep me away from any characters that are walking around and don't leave me alone."

"I won't leave you alone," Bella whispered before she quickly leaned up and pecked me on the lips.

"Edward, after you take them the drinks, can you tell them dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes?" My mother asked, invading my little Bella bubble.

"Sure," I nodded, grabbing the can of Coke and bottle of beer. Bella smiled at me as I left, and I had a feeling this wouldn't be the last I would be hearing about my Disney episode. I'm sure by now it wouldn't bother me, and I would be perfectly fine going to the Magic Kingdom with Bella.

As I walked back towards the living room, my phone began to buzz in my pocket. It stopped after a second so I knew it was a text message. I figured it was a "Happy Thanksgiving" message or something. I had gotten one from Alice and Angela earlier in the day. I held the bottle of beer and can of Coke in my left arm as I fished my phone out with my right. My brows shot up when I saw the message was from Leah Clearwater. When I opened the message my brows furrowed.

_Come outside._

Come outside? I glanced at the front door but saw nothing. Was it a trick? My heart started to beat a little faster in my chest. Did Jacob have Leah? No…surely he wouldn't be stupid enough to come here when Chief Swan was here too. My phone buzzed again. This time there was only one word.

_Please._

I took a deep breath. Regardless of what could possibly be waiting for me outside, I had to go see. Plus, if it really was just Leah, I could finally talk to her after days of her dodging my calls. I took the drinks into the living room, and each step I took made my heart race faster. What was I going to find outside? My father glanced up at me as I passed the Chief and Seth their drinks.

"Edward, are you all right? You're flushed."

Chief Swan immediately gave me a pointed look.

_Oh Jesus…did he think that Bella and I were…that we…_

_Focus, Cullen._

"Uh…yeah…just, uh…stuffy in the kitchen. The heat from the oven and all. I'm going to go get some fresh air outside. Mom and Bella said dinner should be ready in thirty minutes."

"You're sure you feel all right, son?" My father asked, giving me his doctor stare. I nodded and pulled at my tie a bit.

"Yeah…I'll be back inside in a bit."

"Let's make sure Bella stays _inside_…" The Chief mumbled. I decided to ignore that comment and hurried away to the front door. I could hear my mother and Bella laughing again in the kitchen, but couldn't be concerned with the potential embarrassing stories Bella was learning now.

When I opened the front door, a strong breeze was blowing outside and the cold went straight to my bones. I got that feeling again…a sense of unease that things weren't quite right. I quickly stepped out, closing the door and rubbing my hands together. The cold air was biting and seemed to dig into the skin on my face like millions of little daggers or teeth. The creaking of a floorboard caught my attention and when I looked to the left I saw her. It seemed like all of the air was sucked out of my chest and my heart hurt as my brain was screaming in anger.

"Leah!" I cried, rushing forward as she stumbled. I barely caught her and started to breath through my mouth so the smell of blood wouldn't make me sick.

Leah's face was bleeding and swollen, and if I hadn't gotten her text message, I might not have been able to tell that it was her. I led her towards the stairs that led down the porch and helped her sit. Leah whimpered and flinched as she sat. I noticed that her clothes were torn and she also had cuts on her arms.

"Leah…what happened?" I asked, trying my best to stay calm, "We should get you checked out. Come on, my Dad-"

"No," Leah shook her head, "I…no."

"Leah, come on, my Dad can help you and Charlie's in there."

It didn't take a genius to guess what happened to her. Leah swiped at the blood that was running down her face. I tried not to grimace.

"Leah…what happened? How'd you get here?"

"I…" I noticed Leah's body was trembling, "I parked down the drive and…and walked."

"Leah…please…what happened?"

I was slowly losing control of the small amount of calm I had. I had to know what happened and then I had to get her the help she needed. There was no way she wouldn't go to Charlie now. Leah hadn't answered me but her body was shaking even more…definitely not from the cold.

"Did…Jacob…did he…"

God…I couldn't say it. I didn't think I would ever be able to say it out loud.

Leah shook her head and chuckled softly. "No…I made sure he wouldn't be able to do it again."

I opened my mouth to ask her what she meant, but closed my mouth instead. I had a pretty good idea…though I wasn't sure how she…how she broke his dick. I shifted a little and pressed my own legs together.

"Leah…" I started, but she cut me off.

"He grabbed me outside of the shelter where I was helping my mom. He said he knew I had told you…that I was going to tell Charlie or Bella. He did it so I would keep quiet."

"Leah…"

She laughed and wiped her lip, "I was able to get a pen out of my purse. Stabbed him right in the family jewels. He got me pretty good in the jaw…but it was worth it."

My mouth opened and closed several times. I was in shock from seeing Leah here, seeing Leah beaten up, in shock because I was so angry I felt like my head was going to explode, and in shock because Leah Clearwater stabbed Jacob Black in the balls with a pen.

"Leah," I finally said, "Come on, let's go inside. My father can help you clean up your cuts and Charlie can file the police report."

Leah shook her head, smiling sadly, "He'll get away with it. Say I stabbed him first and he beat me in self defense."

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Leah! Look at your body! This is way more than self-defense! He obviously beat you up! _HIS_ ass will be in serious trouble! _YOU_ were the one that fought back in self-defense! We have to tell Charlie!"

"Charlie has no…no authority in La Push…" Leah sniffled, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"Bullshit, Leah!" I was getting angrier by the second and I could feel that part of me that was full of confidence and did stupid things like fight off three guys in an alley, starting to bubble up in my chest.

"Leah, you know Charlie will do anything in his power to make sure Jacob pays for this! You're like a daughter to him! Come on! You didn't tell him before, but you have to tell him now! Put an end to all of this!"

Leah just started crying harder. Well crap…I probably didn't have a future as a psychiatrist or counselor or anything, but Christ…she needs to tell someone! Just then, something else Leah told me popped into my head.

"Leah…didn't you say you still have the clothes from the…from the, er…_first_ time this happened?"

Leah nodded.

"Leah, that's it!" I stood up, "You turn that in for evidence, give your testimony, they match up the DNA…it's over! Jacob Black will be put away for a long time!"

"I can't…I can't…" Leah shook her head.

My hand flew up to my hair and I tugged in frustration.

"Leah, why did you come here? Did you think I wouldn't tell you this? That enough is enough and that you have to tell someone!"

"I shouldn't have come…I don't know what I was thinking…" Leah said quietly, hobbling to her feet. I made to help her but she flinched away. "I'm sorry for ruining your holiday…"

"Leah, wait, come on!"

"I'll go…go to the hospital on the reservation. I'll be fine," Leah waved her hand me. I couldn't help but place a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Leah, don't…" I pleaded. This girl was beginning to drive me nuts, and not in the good way. Why couldn't she see that she had to tell someone? That Charlie would be on her side? That _everyone_ would be on her side?

"Just let me go, Edward. I'm sorry I came."

"GOD DAMN IT, LEAH!" I shouted, unable to take it anymore. Everything that had building up for the past week just exploded. All the guilt, all the sadness, all the anger, all of the fear, all of the frustration…it just came pouring out of my mouth in those four words.

"Why won't you do _something_?" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air.

When I finally looked at Leah, I noticed her scared gaze was focused behind me, and I heard glass smash on the floor. My head snapped to the front door and I was instantly frozen like a deer in headlights. In my peripheral vision I saw my mother come rushing out of the kitchen, and I vaguely heard her scream for my father. I also saw Leah, equally frozen next to me. It was then that the feeling I had been having all day, made sense. Not only had something happened to Leah, but now Bella knew. The look on her face said it all. Glassy eyes, trembling lips, her gaze horrified…all at the same time telling me that she had figured it all out.

"Edward…why didn't you tell me?"

**Well? Yes? No? I know, I know…cliffy, but honestly, did you really want like a 20,000 word chapter? LOL, well, maybe you did but I sure didn't want to write one. Rest assured, I believe in HEAs, the next chapter is started, and Bella may very well surprise you all. Same for Mama & Papa Cullen. **

**All right, and I have a seemingly random question. This is my only venue for getting response from a wide audience, but does anyone here watch the new "Hawaii Five-O", and if so, honestly, what do you think about it? I just want to hear Mainlanders' (and possibly internationals'?) opinion. Growing up here, I have a much different opinion about a show based in the 808. I'm just curious.**

**Anyway, let me know what you guys thought (good or bad) pretty please? My goal is to get the next one out before Christmas. Keep your fingers crossed. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters**

**A/N: Thank you all for reading & reviewing! I'm glad you guys have faith in Bella, just read all the way through this one before you start judging her. Without further ado…**

Chapter 9

"_Edward…why didn't you tell me?"_

I was still frozen in the spot. I didn't know what to say, what to do…my subconscious was silent and I had a feeling it was a punishment for not listening. My mouth opened and closed several times but no sound came out. What was only mere seconds felt like excruciating hours…

"I made him promise not to tell anyone, Bella. Please don't be mad at Edward," Leah said quietly, "Jacob would've…he…"

Leah didn't get to finish her words as Chief Swan and my father both came bursting through the door. Bella stumbled forward after being jostled by our fathers and that was when my body decided to react, and I caught her in my arms. Chaos began to erupt around us and several people were talking at once.

"Leah!" Chief Swan cried, "Oh God!"

Chief Swan rushed forward and slowly brushed Leah's hair out of her eyes while he looked over the rest of her body. His eyes were glassy and I knew the Chief thought of Leah like she was one of his own, like she was Bella's sister.

"Leah, who did this to you? What happened?" Chief Swan asked, hovering somewhere between angry father and police chief.

"Charlie, let's get her out of the cold so I can take a look at her injuries," My father said, going straight into doctor mode.

"Dr. Cullen, I-" Leah tried to protest, but my father cut her off.

"Please, Leah," My father said gesturing for her to come inside.

"Leah!" Seth shouted, his eyes glassy. My mother wrapped her arm around his body and I saw her whispering in his ears and guiding him back inside the house. Seth nodded as a tear slipped down his cheek and followed my mother inside.

"Edward, Bella, come inside when you're ready," My father said quietly.

I nodded silently and as the chaos headed back into the house, I could hear Bella's quiet sobs. I tightened my hold on her, praying this wouldn't be the last time that I got to hold her this close.

"I'm sorry, Bella…I'm sorry," I whispered. I was apologizing for not telling her, for not asking her to help me, for this happening to the girl who was like her sister, for her having to see this, and for all the…the violence that it seemed like I was bringing into her life.

I felt Bella's grip on my shirt tighten before she pulled back, shaking her head.

"I don't know what to say, Edward," Bella said quietly, tears falling down her cheeks, "I…I'm just so confused. There's so much going on. I…I just don't know what to think right now."

I nodded silently. This had to be incredibly overwhelming for her.

"I…I need to go check on Leah…see if there's anything I can do."

"All right," I replied quietly.

Bella gave me one more look before she turned and scurried back inside. It didn't escape my attention that she didn't say another word or that she didn't smile. She said she wasn't mad at me, and I prayed to God she was right. Her mind had to be buzzing even more than mine was at the moment. My subconscious however, was still ignoring me. I climbed each step slowly and as I came in the front door, I noticed I had some blood on my shirtsleeves. Not knowing whether or not it might be needed for evidence or something, I decided to head upstairs and change. My mother met me at the bottom of the stairs.

"How is she?" I asked quietly, "How's Seth?"

My mother smiled sadly, "Your father took Leah, Chief Swan, and Bella into his office. Seth is in the kitchen. I just came out here to let you know where everyone was. Maybe you can come keep him company after you change?"

I swallowed heavily, but nodded. Hopefully Seth wouldn't be super pissed at me for keeping this all a secret. The kid might be only fourteen years old, but I was pretty sure he could pummel my ass if he wanted to.

"Should I, uh…hold on to this shirt for Chief Swan? For like, evidence or something?"

"That might be good," My mother said calmly, "Go change and Seth and I will be in the kitchen."

I headed upstairs and my body literally felt exhausted. My brain was affecting everything, and each step I took felt so heavy. I thought I would feel lighter having Leah's secret out and not burdening me anymore, but it just made me feel worse. All of the "what if" scenarios began to creep into my head. What if Leah hadn't gotten that pen? What if Leah hadn't gotten away? What if Jacob had…had raped her again? What if Jacob had beaten her so badly she died? That last thought had me frozen in front of my bedroom door. I knew it was guilt that was weighing me down now. I should've told someone right away. Chief Swan would've protected her, he would've caught Jacob and put him in jail. He would've made sure that nothing happened to Leah, Bella, Seth, or any other person. Instead, my silence could've cost Leah everything.

I swapped out my stained shirt for a white t-shirt and my black hoodie. My head was pounding so I also decided to put on my glasses and pop out my contacts. I knew tonight was going to be a long night. When I went back downstairs, my mother was going around the kitchen packing food up in containers and Seth was sitting at the counter, he hands wrapped around a glass of Coke, and his eyes focused in front of him.

"Edward, do you want something to eat before we go? Chief Swan and your father have already called the authorities and an ambulance should be here shortly."

I shook my head. Honestly, if I put anything in my stomach, I had a pretty good feeling that I was just going to throw it back up.

"I'm going to go change into something more comfortable," my mother said, "Edward, get Seth whatever he wants okay?"

I nodded and ran a hand through my hair. I was nervous to be left alone with Seth. I still didn't know whether or not he was mad at me, and he hadn't said a word since I had been in here.

"You uh…want anything to eat?" I asked, my voice cracking awkwardly.

Seth just shook his head, his gaze still focused on his drink. I swallowed heavily and looked around. The house was eerily silent and the only noise that could be heard was the ticking of the clock in the kitchen. The silence only lasted a few seconds before it was shattered by a gut-wrenching sob. My eyes went wide as I saw Seth's shoulder begin to shake and I heard him sob more and more.

"Hey…hey…" I said, not knowing what else I could say to comfort him. I didn't want to say that everything was all right because really, I didn't think it was just yet. I didn't know if things would ever be all right again…especially for Leah. I awkwardly pat Seth on the shoulder, completely at a loss over what to do.

"I…I didn't know…" Seth sobbed out, "I should've…should've done some…something…"

"Hey, Seth, come on now…"

"It's my fault…I could've…could've stopped him…I should've said something…I knew…I knew it was more…It's all my fault…"

"No, Seth!" I quickly got out of my chair and instinctively place an arm around his heaving, and quite massive, shoulders, "It's not your fault, Seth."

"But I-"

"No," I quickly interrupted him, "This is no one's fault but that damn Jacob Black! He is the vile asshole that did this and he thinks that he won't be punished, but Chief Swan will catch him and he'll rot in jail for what he did. It's not your fault, it's not Leah's fault…it's all Jacob Black's fault."

_It's not your fault either…don't let the guilt eat you. You can't do anything about the "what ifs", Cullen. Just focus on the now, and knowing that Jacob Black is the villain here._

I was a bit stunned from both the conviction in my voice as I spoke to Seth and also the wordy reappearance of my subconscious. My personal Jiminy Cricket decided to make himself known again, and I finally felt like I was in agreement with him.

"But what if-"

I cut Seth off before he went there.

"There's not point in wondering about the 'what ifs', Seth. They do no good, and won't change what's happened. It does no good to dwell on them. All we should focus on now is getting Leah the help she needs and making sure Jacob Black ends up behind bars."

"But-"

"No more 'buts', kid. Worrying about what could've happened won't do Leah any good."

"O-okay," Seth stuttered out.

I gave his shoulder a squeeze and stepped away to get him a napkin. Seth took it and swiped at his eyes before blowing his nose loudly.

"Thanks, Edward," He said quietly.

"You're uh…" I paused, "You're not mad? That I knew?"

Seth shook his head, " I had a feeling too…that's why I went after him the night he beat me up. I don't think Leah knew I noticed the…the blood on her legs. I might be young, but I'm not stupid or naïve. I should've said something, but then I was scared. Scared Jacob would beat me up again and scared he would hurt Leah again."

I felt that rage building up in me again. I was going to need to find some sort of outlet for all of this anger and stress that was accumulating in my life lately. I wanted to beat Jacob Black's ass into the ground repeatedly until he couldn't move. Part of me felt some small relief in knowing that Leah had stabbed him in the balls. The dog would hopefully be neutered forever.

"It's not your fault, Seth," I said, "You were twelve, and I know Leah stayed silent because she was scared too. Being scared happens to all of us, Seth, and it's nothing to feel guilty of."

"You weren't scared of Jacob," Seth said quietly.

I paused, unsure of what to say. I didn't want to say that it was a different situation and brush Seth's words off. I knew I had to somehow word this carefully. I didn't want to give Seth the impression that fighting was okay either. I knew the kid already looked up to me because I had punched Jacob's lights out once.

"I'm scared of a lot of things, Seth," I finally decided upon saying.

We both didn't get to say anymore as the house phone rang and my mother came rushing back into the kitchen to answer. I knew the phone call was for my father and I heard the door of his office opening as well, combined with the sound of his pager going off.

"Carlisle, it's the hospital!" My mother called down the hall.

I went back to stand next to Seth and placed a reassuring arm around his shoulders again. I also saw the lights from the ambulance coming up the drive. Things were about to get chaotic again and I hoped to at least help Seth keep calm. The poor kid was probably still freaking out despite our talk. My father was talking quietly on the phone, nodding a lot and I saw Chief Swan come into the kitchen, also on his cell phone. I guessed Bella was still in my father's office with Leah, and I heard my mother answering the door for the paramedics. The fathers seemed to hang up the phones at the same time as my mother passed by the doorway showing the paramedics to my father's office.

I saw my dad look at Chief Swan. "I'm guessing you got the same news I did?"

Chief Swan nodded.

"What's going on?" I asked.

I expected a look of death from Chief Swan for keeping Leah's secret, but instead his eyes were pained and weary. My father put a hand on his shoulder.

"We just got word that Jacob Black showed up in the ER here in Forks."

"So let's go get him! Arrest him, Charlie!" Seth cried, jumping out of his seat.

"We'll take care of it, son," Chief Swan said in his gruff way.

"Come on, Charlie! He has to pay!"

"He will, boy. I need you to stay calm though."

"But-"

"Come on, Seth," I said quietly, "Let's get ready to go."

My father smiled at me, most likely in thanks as I passed by him, taking Seth to grab his jacket from the coat closet. I grabbed my own and as we made it back to the front door area, the paramedics were carrying Leah out towards the ambulance.

"Leah!" Seth cried.

Leah gave a weak smile, "Stay with Edward okay, kid?"

My gaze was focused on Bella who was walking near Leah's head. She wouldn't meet anyone's eyes and looked down at the ground. Her cheeks were still damp and it was obvious that she had been crying. I longed to hold her and make her tears go away…but I knew I more than likely had a hand in causing them.

There was a flurry of activity as the paramedics loaded Leah up into the ambulance. Chief Swan and my father needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible, so they rode together in the Chief's cruiser. Leah asked that Bella go with her in the ambulance and the paramedics agreed. I heard Leah ask Seth to stay with me again, and wait for their mother at the hospital. My mother agreed to drive Seth and I, and soon we were all in the cars, with Chief Swan giving a police escort to the ambulance who had its own lights going.

When we arrived, Leah was taken to a private room far from where Jacob Black was being held. Quite a few of the Chief's deputies were there and my mother, Seth, and I went to go wait in the waiting area. Poor Seth was antsy, and my mother was looking around as police officers, nurses, and doctors went rushing about. The chaos just seemed to multiply the longer I sat there. When Sue Clearwater finally came bursting through the doors, Seth launched himself out of his chair and into his mother's arms, acting every bit of the scared fourteen-year-old boy that he was. I knew this whole time he had been trying to stay strong for Leah's sake, but the dam finally broke. I saw my father briefly as he took Sue and Seth with him before disappearing again. The walls were feeling too small as I sat here in the ER waiting room and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"I'm going to get some fresh air or something," I said, "Will you be all right here for a few minutes?"

My mother gave me a sympathetic smile, "Do you want me to come with you, Edward?"

I sighed heavily, "Mom…how…how are you so calm with…with all of this going on?"

My mother reached over and placed her hand on top of mine, "Son…I'm freaking out on the inside. I just don't let it show. Go take a break. I'll call you if there's any news or change."

"I won't go far," I said, "Maybe the cafeteria or atrium or something."

"All right, Edward. Take your time."

I stood and walked quickly out of there. True, I wanted to be a doctor, but when you were on the other side of things, waiting for news about a friend or loved one, it was different and I didn't like the feeling one bit. My mind was a mess right now and I needed a quiet place to think and try and get everything back into order. I hadn't been intentionally heading in that direction, but soon I found myself at the entrance to the atrium.

The atrium was really quite beautiful. There was a glass ceiling that covered the enclosed garden like area. I opened the door and slipped inside. Unlike some other hospitals, there was no chapel or church connected to the hospital, and the atrium was a place people could come for peace, quiet, or prayer…whatever it was they were looking for. I found a bench that was near a mini-waterfall and took a seat, burying my head in my hands.

My feelings and thoughts were all over the place. I didn't want to feel thankful…but I was. I was thankful that it wasn't Bella…and the thought made me feel sick. I was concerned for Leah's injuries, both physical and psychological, but I was thankful that everything was out in the open now, and Jacob Black would go to jail for a long time. I was thankful for Chief Swan because I knew he would make sure that scumbag rotted in jail for a long time. I was thankful my mother and father had been there to keep Seth calm, and also help Leah immediately. I let go of my head and clasped my hands together in front of me. Maybe it was because it was Thanksgiving, or maybe I just got a really healthy dose of perspective…either way, I did something I never really did before; I prayed…or talked to God. Whichever way you wanted to look at it.

"God…" I swallowed heavily, "I…I don't know where to begin. I feel so…conflicted. Why does something so horrible happen to a girl who didn't deserve any of it? Why did her brother get beaten when he tried to stand up for her? Why did that…that _dog_ run free for so long?"

I sighed heavily, "Why did Bella choose this year to approach me? Why change what I hand going on in my life? All these things have been plaguing my mind, and I know there's no definite answer for them…it's not like a math question."

I swallowed, my throat feeling thick. The emotions of the day were finally starting to really weigh on me as I sat here.

"I guess I just want to say thank you. Everything that's happened, the good and the bad, it's all opened my eyes up to a world outside of the online ones I used to hide in. I don't regret anything that's happened to me, and while I don't understand why this happened to Leah and to Seth, I can see how these things have changed me. I feel…more confident. I feel stronger, and I don't feel like the dorky Edward Cullen anymore. I guess that was your…plan for me?"

I chuckled quietly, "I don't know what I'm talking about in regards to myself…but I'm thankful that everyone I care about is now safe, and I…I ask that you take care of Leah and Seth. And Sue and Charlie. They're going to need you or…you know, whoever or whatever they believe in. Please just…look after them. They're good people, and I know you'll help them."

I felt awkward. Never had I been a religious person, but I felt like I needed someone to hear me…to hear my confusion, my thanks, and my hopes. I had to believe that there was _something_ out there that was greater than all of us and helped us when we needed it.

"And I have to thank you for sending Bella my way. I have to believe there was something greater at work there. I never thought my V would turn out to be Bella Swan, but thank you. She's shown me so much of what I've been missing in life, and I love her. I love her more than I ever thought I could feel for someone."

My chest ached a little as I thought of Bella. I hadn't spoken to her in what seemed like hours, and I still didn't know if she was mad at me or not. She might've said that _then_, but she didn't know the whole story then. I rested my forehead on my clasped hands.

"I've never been so thankful for having someone in my life," I whispered, "Please…just please don't take her away from me yet. Please…let her stay with me."

"Please…" I nearly whimpered. While I felt lighter, I oddly still felt heavy. The weight of Leah's secret was gone, but the guilt of lying to Bella was still weighing me down.

"Edward."

I felt my entire body jump and my head shot up. Standing there, looking like the heaven-sent angel she was, was Bella. Her white coat was wrapped around her body and she slowly began to walk towards me.

"How's…how's Leah?" I asked, clearing my throat in the middle of my words.

Bella gave a faint smile, "They patched up all her cuts. Her face and arms are pretty bruised though."

"I'm glad she's all right," I said quietly, "And what happened to…to…"

I swallowed thickly, still disgusted by just his name.

"Jacob lost_ a lot_ of blood. Um…and your father said he um…well…" Bella bit her lip.

"What?" I asked, an anxious feeling now creeping into my chest.

"Well…Leah got him pretty good with her pen. Your dad had to um…remove some stuff down there and well, Jacob can't ever have children and going to the bathroom will forever be a problem."

I couldn't help but cringe just imagining it all. It was like, hardwired into all males to cringe when something unfortunate happened to another man's privates…even if you hated his guts and wanted to kick him in the aforementioned privates.

"Wow…" I breathed out. Bella stopped about a foot in front of me but made no move to come closer. I cleared my throat.

"So…your Dad is going to arrest him?"

Bella nodded, "Leah still has her clothes from…from the first time. Daddy says Jacob is going to go away for a long time."

"That's…that's good, Bella," I sighed, feeling a tad bit more relieved, "That's really good."

Bella just gave me a small smile in return. I smiled back, hating this awkward tension between the two of us. As I looked at Bella, I saw that she was nervously plucking at her nails.

"I…I heard what you said," Bella finally said quietly.

My eyes went wide.

_Surely, she doesn't mean…_

_Oh, I'm sure she does, Cullen._

_Not helping._

"I heard what you said about the Clearwaters," Bella paused, "And my father."

Bella stepped closer, "And I heard what you said about me."

She reached out and brushed s strand of hair off my forehead. Her fingertips felt like fire as they trembled and moved down the side of my face before she was cupping my cheek. I couldn't help but press my face into her small palm.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," Bella whispered, "I was never mad at you…just so confused. Leah explained everything to me…how she made you promise not to tell anyone. I wish I could've carried that weight with you…but I understand why you didn't tell me."

"You do?" I asked, bringing my hand up to keep Bella's pressed against my cheek.

Bella smiled, "I do. You are a very loyal friend, Edward, and I know you were also trying to protect me and everyone else you care about.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," I said quietly.

"I know," Bella said softly, leaning forward and kissing my forehead, "And I'm sorry you went through all of that alone."

Bella stepped forward and wrapped her arms around my neck. My face ended up being pressed against her chest, and my arms wrapped around her small waist…but there was nothing sexual here. This was purely comforting and loving, and as Bella ran her hands through my hair and kissed my forehead, I felt that last bit of guilt that was weighing me down fall away.

"Everything will be okay," Bella whispered, "You'll see."

"You really think so?"

"I do," I could hear the smile in Bella's voice, "I think you punching Jacob on Halloween just jump started what Leah should have done when it first happened. I think the truth was just boiling up inside of her, and when you showed everyone that Jacob's just a regular human being, it bubbled over. I don't know why Leah chose to tell you, she's not even really sure why she did…but I'm glad she told someone, and I'm glad it was you because you cared enough to try and make her come forward. She told me how you had been calling her all week, and she knew it was because you wanted her to tell Charlie. Very sneaky of you, I might add, swiping her number from my cell."

My cheeks heated a little and I nuzzled my face against Bella's chest. "Everything will be okay."

"It will," Bella murmured.

I pulled her forward by her hips and Bella didn't hesitate to walk forward and sit down on my lap. We were looking at each other face-to-face and Bella's fingers traced over the planes of my face.

"I meant what I said you know," I murmured.

Bella smiled, " I know. And I love you so much, Edward Cullen. I thank God every day that you were EMC2…I don't know if I could've accepted it if your weren't."

I squeezed her hips, "I love you, B."

Bella leaned forward and closed the distance between us, pressing her lips softly to mine. It was like her kiss breathed life back into me, and my entire body felt like it was alive again and like it could breathe. I know some secrets are meant to be kept, but others were like a poison that just ate away at you, leaving holes in its wake. As Bella's lips gently moved with my own, I felt all those little holes filling back up. After a few minutes of simply holding each other, Bella and I walked hand in hand back towards the waiting area.

The three weeks that followed were anything but peaceful. Leah had to be in court because, of course, Jacob Black tried to make it look like he was innocent. Bella missed school the day Leah took the stand, wanting to be there for the Clearwater family as Leah recounted what had happened to her. Bella, Seth, and I weren't made to testify on the stand, but we did give our statements to Leah's lawyer, one Mr. Alec Waters. It was all over once Chief Swan was able to get the clothes Leah had saved to the lab and Jacob's DNA was found all over the fabric.

And I'm not trying to start any rumors, but I think Chief Swan might've pulled some strings to get Judge Jane Smith to preside over the trial. Judge Smith was well known _all over_ the Pacific Northwest as one of the toughest judges in general, but she did not stand for any man who was on trial for rape or sexual assault. In Judge Smith's mind, there was no defense for committing such acts, and Jacob was sentenced to the maximum amount of jail time swiftly. We were all grateful for such quick action. Everyone was ready to move past this.

Today was the last day of school before our Christmas break. We had finals for the past two days, and after everything that had happened in the past few weeks, I was very much looking forward to some sleep and spending time with Bella. I had gotten out of my History final early and was sitting in the hallway waiting for either Jasper or the bell to ring…which ever came first.

After Thanksgiving, Jasper, Alice, Angela, and Ben had all been really supportive and understanding. Alice's mother knew several good counselors Leah could see, and after visiting with them all, Leah decided to meet with Charlotte Peters down in Port Angeles. She was starting her sessions today. We all knew it would be a difficult road for her, but she was going to be hanging out with us during the break as well, so hopefully we all could provide Leah with some fun and time to just be a regular teenager. Angela's father, Pastor Webber, also offer counseling services for us all if we wanted. Even my parents surprised me by helping Sue and Charlie look after Seth as they supported Leah during her trial. My mother cooked dinner every night, and my father made it home for most of them. It wasn't quite a picture perfect family setting, but it felt like things had really changed between my parents and I. On the nights Seth was over, I made sure to help him with his homework before just relaxing and playing video games. He was a good kid, and already he seemed happier and more relaxed than he had ever been when I first met him.

After school today, Bella was going with Alice and Angela to go do some Christmas shopping. Jasper, Ben, and I all opted out, and instead, they were going to come over to my house and hang out until the girls all returned from their shopping spree. Jasper and Ben were last minute shoppers, but I chose instead to buy online. All my packages would get here with plenty of time before Christmas. Apparently Alice was whisking all the girls away as soon as the bell rang, so I wasn't even going to get to see Bella before she left. I heard the door from my classroom open and I couldn't help but grin as Jasper pretended to wipe sweat from his brow.

"Dude, I don't know how you finished that so quickly."

I just shrugged, "I offered to help you."

"Yeah, yeah…I just may take you up on that during our last semester."

"Do you know what class Ben is coming out of?"

Jasper nodded as we began to walk down the hall. "Yeah…he's coming out of Calculus."

Jasper and I walked down the hallway, passing a few other students as we went. Many were whispering excitedly about winter break plans and some were exchanging presents with each other. It amazingly wasn't raining today, but it was cloudy and the temperature had dropped to near freezing. If I had to guess, snow wasn't far off. Jasper and I sat on some benches outside of the math building.

"So how are you doing, Edward? I mean, really."

I sighed, "It's been a busy couple of weeks."

"I'll say," Jasper chuckled, "Our little group was never this exciting until you showed up."

"Yeah, well…" I shrugged.

"Hey, man," Jasper said seriously, "I mean that in the best way possible. I also meant that our little group wasn't complete until you came along."

"But Ben-"

"I know Ben came along the same time you did, but if Bella had never worked up the courage to talk to you and ask you to tutor her, Angela would've never been brave enough to talk to Ben either."

"In a sense," Jasper smiled, "You made our little group complete."

I just smiled back and nodded. Ever since I was little, there hadn't really been a group that I had been part of. And being a part of the Horde when I briefly dabbled in _World of Warcraft_ most certainly did NOT count. I had always been an independent kid, preferring to be alone…until I met V, and until Bella Swan had come into my life.

"I'm glad Bella asked you to tutor her," Jasper said after a few minutes, a smile on his lips.

"Me too, Jasper. Me too."

I had forgotten that my parents were going to Seattle for the weekend. My father was invited to some sort of medical doctors party thing, and they decided they would stay until Sunday morning. At least my mother seemed to feel a little bad about leaving, and she even froze a bunch of food for me so I wouldn't have to order pizza or resort to Easy Mac or something.

Ben and Jasper slightly geeked out when they saw my room. Both of them couldn't believe how big my TV was or that I had all of the major video game systems. Ben also loved my collection of comics and movies, and Jasper admired my collection of books and music. Our afternoon was spent just being guys, playing _Call of Duty: Black Ops _and _Halo Reach_. And apparently, a guy thing to do was to talk about hot chicks since _our_ hot chicks weren't around.

"I'm totally watching _TRON: Legacy_ for Olivia Wilde," Jasper said, as our map for our next game of _Halo_ loaded.

"Dude, with that wig? No way," Ben shook his head, "She's _way_ hotter when she's on _House._"

"Edward, back me up here."

"Um…" I swallowed, "She's pretty hot with or without the wig."

I never sat around talking about hot girls with any one before. This was completely new…and sort of interesting.

_Welcome to the world of male bonding, Cullen. Be prepared to burp, scratch, and spit within the next hour._

"Really?" Ben exclaimed, "I'm just not digging the hair."

"Well come on then, name someone else," Jasper challenged.

Ben smiled, "Grace Park in _Battlestar Galactica _ AND _Hawaii Five-O._"

"There's not a wig problem there," I commented.

"True," Jasper nodded, "And I can't believe she's thirty-six years old. She looks like she's like, twenty-two!"

"Definitely!" Ben agreed, "I'd want to get _lei'd_ by her!"

"Dude, that was so lame!" I laughed.

"Okay, Edward, your turn," Jasper said as our game started.

"Um…" I tried to think and focus on finding the shotgun on this level, "Kristin Kreuk in _Smallville _and _Street Fighter_."

"Ohhhhh! Good one!" Ben and Jasper said at the same time.

"Wait for it, wait for it," Ben said as he was maneuvering a banshee, "I got the winner…Natalie Portman in _Star Wars_."

This went on for the next two hours as we played. It didn't escape my attention that every "hot chick" that we named was associated with a movie or a show that was considered by others to be "dorky". I had a feeling that Alice, Angela, and Bella would not have appreciated our conversation one bit. After we named pretty much every woman from _LOST_ and debated whether or not Zoe Saldana in _Avatar_ should count or not (since you technically never saw her), we headed downstairs to eat.

As I heated up a pan of lasagna that my mother had frozen, Jasper got a text from Alice saying that the girls were on their way back. Deciding that we had more than enough food, Jasper told the girls to just come and eat here. We sat in the living room watching some TV, and I almost burst out laughing as I noticed that all three of us were bouncing our legs nervously.

_Apparently you all can't wait to see your girls._

_I know I can't._

As soon as Jasper heard the tell tale growl of Alice's Porsche, he was up and out of his seat and the room in a flash. Ben and I soon followed. As soon as the front door opened, it was like we all forgot each other existed. All I could see was Bella…and her bags. Her armful of shopping bags.

"Did you buy the entire mall, baby?" I grinned, taking the bags from her.

Bella laughed, "Me? You should see Alice's car! We barely fit in there!"

"Well, I'm glad you made it in one piece."

"Me too."

Bella leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips softly to mine. When she pulled away only mere centimeters she whispered.

"I missed you today."

"I missed you too," I murmured, placing another quick kiss on her lips.

"All right, lovebirds, I'm starving!" Alice announced.

"It smells good, Edward," Angela smiled.

I set the table with paper plates and utensils I found in the cupboard so that cleanup would be easier. We spent dinner mostly talking about our finals and how we all thought we did this semester. With everything that happened with Leah, Bella and I were unable to help Angela with her final photography project.

"Maybe we can do it next semester?" Bella asked.

"I would love that!" Angela said, "I have some different ideas to try out!"

I just nodded along. I still wasn't completely sold on the whole being photographed thing, but I would do it to help out Angela. Over break I also had to start thinking about what exactly I was going to do with the Peer Leadership thing down in La Push. Everything that happened with Leah and Jacob wasn't going to stop me from continuing with my plan of working down in La Push next semester.

Soon we began to clean up and part ways. Angela had to be home early since she needed to be up early tomorrow, but we all made plans to get together next week and go to the movies. _TRON: Legacy_ got the popular vote, and I saw Jasper smirk. As Alice and Jasper left, I was feeling sad that I would soon have to say good night to Bella. To my surprise, Bella picked up all of her bags and was heading up the stairs.

"Bella, where are you going?" I asked, confused, but not unhappy.

Bella turned and smirked over her shoulder, "My Dad thinks I'm sleeping over at Alice's house tonight."

I couldn't stop the wide grin from spreading across my face. I quickly ran up the stairs to where Bella stood and took her bags from her.

"Allow me, ma'am."

"Ma'am?" Bella asked, her eyebrow quirked, "Trying some Southern charm on me?"

I laughed, "Is it working?"

"Maybe," Bella giggled, before taking off up the rest of the stairs, leaving me with all of her shopping bags.

When I finally made it up to my room, Bella was sitting on the edge of my bed, her legs crossed.

"Over there, servant boy!" She said with a smile, pointing towards the end of my bed.

"Servant boy?" I asked, placing all of her things down, " Does that mean I'm your slave?"

Bella just grinned and nodded.

"Should I crawl on my knees?" I asked, as I kneeled down, "Beg you to be a kind master?"

As I kneeled at Bella's feet, she uncrossed her legs and beckoned me closer so that I knelt between her legs. She cupped my cheeks gently and kissed me softly.

"I could never be cruel to you," She whispered.

I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Something else had changed between us yet again where our physical relationship was concerned. We no longer had any problem touching each other or kissing each other. We could hold each other in intimate ways such as we were currently…it was a nice change.

I sighed and kissed Bella's jaw. "I missed you."

Bella pulled me into a tight hug, kissing the side of my neck. "I missed you too."

I allowed myself to hold on to her for another minute before I pulled back. It didn't seem like Bella had planned on letting go anytime soon, but if I was being honest, my knees were starting to hurt.

"What do you want to do tonight?"

Bella bit her lip, her brow furrowed in thought.

"Can we just relax? Listen to some music and talk or something?"

"Sure," I nodded, "Um…do you mind if I take a shower though?"

"Do you mind if I take one too? Power shopping with Alice is like a workout!"

"Um, no…you can shower up here and I'll go shower in the guest bathroom."

"Edward!" Bella protested, "You just shower up here. All you stuff is in there. I'm fine going to the guest bathroom."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeeeeees," Bella chuckled, "I'll see you in a few?"

I nodded and waited for Bella to exit the room before I stood up. My dick certainly had taken notice that Bella was around, and I groaned as I stood up, my jeans rubbing against me uncomfortably. It had actually been a while since I indulged myself in some much-needed alone time, so I quickly grabbed my pajamas and headed into the shower.

My alone time didn't last long at all. Apparently, Little Edward was feeling quite neglected the past few weeks as I worried about school, Leah, Bella, my friends, and my family. I indulged in a Bella-on-top fantasy and all it took was five quick strokes to do me in. As I showered off, I was a little worried that when it came time for the actual main event of having sex, I might wind up being one of those two pump chumps. I sincerely hoped that wouldn't be the case.

When I walked out into my bedroom, Bella wasn't back yet. I had decided to leave my shirt off (since she seemed to like that last time), but I was seriously reconsidering it. The temperature had severely dropped and I scurried over to the central air system control outside of my room and set the temperature to a more comfortable 72 degrees. As I was finishing up the controls, Bella came up the stairs. I couldn't help but gape at her a little bit.

I wasn't sure that Bella's grey shorts could even be called such a thing…underwear might've been more appropriate. And she might've been in a long sleeve navy blue shirt, but it did nothing to disguise the fact that it was cold, and that Bella was most certainly not wearing a bra.

"All done?" I asked, my voice cracking a little.

Bella blinked a few times and nodded, her cheeks blooming red.

_Aha…so it appears while Ms. Swan entranced you, she too was hypnotized by you…_

_What's your point?_

_Easy tiger…your pajama pants are thin…_

I tried not to grimace as I took notice of the semi I was now sporting thanks to Bella's sleepwear.

"Thanks for turning the heat up," Bella smiled as she walked past me. I couldn't help but stare at her ass she walked past me. Seriously…I can't decide if those pants should be banned from our sleepovers or not.

_Banned! As in she can't wear them while she's sharing your bed! She'll be just in her-_

_NO! I meant banned as in not bringing them over to wear in the first place!_

_But you have to admit, I presented an intriguing idea..._

_Touché_

Bella slipped beneath the covers of my bed, and I turned on the lamp at the bedside before turning off the rest of the lights in my room. As I slipped under the sheets, Bella let me get situated before snuggling into my side. I was barely able to suppress a groan as her body pressed against mine.

_Don't think about her nipples, don't think about her nipples…_

_Too late…_

Bella's hand slowly traced over my stomach and her lips pressed against my chest.

"Did you know we've been dating for almost three months?" Bella sighed, sounding content.

"Mmmm…best three months of my life."

"Mine too."

Bella's lips began to trail all over my chest and her fingertips were dragging along the lines of my abs. I groaned softly.

"Is this okay?" she asked quietly.

"More than okay," I replied, my voice rough.

Slowly Bella began to inch her way up my body and soon, she covered mine with hers as her lips met mine. I couldn't help but moan and my arms wrapped around Bella's back as her hands buried themselves in my hair. Bella's legs fell on either sides of my hips and she pressed down on my once again raging erection. I broke our kiss and moaned loudly, unable to stop the sound from leaving my lips. Bella gasped in return, and I tried my best not to rub myself against her. The apex of her thighs was warmer than any other part of her body and was driving me completely insane. Bella's eyes were wide and her mouth formed a little O, as her palms pressed against my chest. My hands flew to her hips and I groaned as she began to press against me.

"Bella…"

"Is that…that's your…it's so hard," Bella stammered out.

Bella pressed down against me again and my hands slipped up her shirt on accident.

"Ohhhh…your hands feel so good."

My hands continued their journey upwards, pushing Bella's shirt up as I went. Her hands gripped my forearms, and I stilled my movements as my fingertips reached the curve of her breasts. Both of us were breathing heavily and I watched as everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Bella lifted both her arms in the air and peeled off her shirt, tossing it to the side of the bed. My breath caught in my throat as I took in her bare torso. The lines of her muscles in her arms and stomach were faint in the lamplight, but it was her breasts that I couldn't take my eyes away from. The sight of her naked breasts had ruined any others for me. Her breasts were perfectly round with her pebbled pink nipples. I moaned softly as my dick twitched in appreciation.

"You're so beautiful…so perfect…" I said, in awe of the vision before me.

"You make me feel that way," Bella murmured. She smiled and tugged on my forearms. "Sit up."

Slowly I sat up and Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing her naked chest against my own. I felt like my body might set the entire house on the fire. My lips found Bella's and she moaned softly as I tentatively moved my hand up and cupped her breast in my palm. Bella gasped as I gave her a gentle squeeze and her hips began to move against my own again. I moaned loudly, the tightening in my abdomen all too familiar.

"Bella…Bella….I'm going to come…." I panted, "I need to…to stop…"

"Don't…" Bella pleaded, "Please…I want you to…"

Bella began to move her hips with more pressure against me and I moaned, too close to the edge to try and stop her. She cried out as I rubbed and squeezed her breast, my other arm wrapped around her back, anchoring her to me.

"You make me feel so beautiful," Bella panted into my ear, "I love you, Edward Cullen…so, so much…"

Her words were what did me in.

"Uhhhhhhh…oh God…Bella…Bella…"

My body shivered as I came, holding Bella's body tightly to my own. I buried my face in Bella's neck, my breaths coming in heavy pants as I tried to recover from the most intense orgasm I had ever experienced in my young life. I could barely feel Bella's fingers as they slowly ran through my hair and she placed soft kisses on the side of my face.

"I love you, Bella," I murmured against her skin.

I don't know how long we sat there like that, but the situation in my pajama pants wasn't going to clean itself up, and honestly, it was getting sticky and uncomfortable. Bella, sensing my discomfort, slowly climbed off my lap and buried herself back under my sheets. She smiled up at me, and I couldn't help but smile back, seeing nothing but love there in her eyes. As cheesy as all that sounded, I had more pressing issues to take care of.

"I'll be right back," I said as I awkwardly climbed out of bed.

"All right," Bella said, giving me a soft smile. I leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you."

Grabbing a new pair of pajama pants and boxers, I hurried into my bathroom. Figuring the quickest and cleanest way was a quick shower, I jumped in the shower and cleaned my spunk off before jumping out and toweling off. Throwing on my clean clothes, I headed back to my room. To my surprise, Bella was lying on her back, the sheets pooled around her waist, one arm resting behind her head and the other lying across her still bare breasts. She was looking out the window, but hearing my footsteps she turned her head to look at me.

"Look…it's snowing."

Sure enough, I glanced out my window and saw the white dots of snow falling slowly past my window. For some reason, it made me happy to see the frozen droplets of water that I so usually detested.

"Come on, Edward," Bella smiled, patting the bed beside her. She turned on her side to face the window, and sighed. "I love watching the first snowfall."

"Why is that?" I asked, scooting in behind her. I hesitantly pressed up behind her, unsure of how to actually hold her.

Luckily, Bella moved back and sat up a little. She smiled and pecked my chin quickly.

"Put your left arm under my neck and wrap it around the top of my chest, and put your right arm around my waist."

I did as I was told and rewarded me with another kiss before snuggling into my chest and arms. I sighed and pressed a kiss to her temple before resting my chin on her shoulder. This was nice…this was perfect. I pulled the blankets up a bit and Bella sighed happily.

"You never told me why you like watching the snow," I murmured into Bella's ear.

"Because when the snow falls, it really feels like it's Christmas time. Just like the way it looks in all the pictures you see in books when you're a kid. It means building snowmen, snowball fights, hot chocolate, sitting by the fire…snuggling with the one you love…"

"I like that one," I responded, as Bella trailed off.

"I thought you might."

Bella let out a loud yawn and wiggled her way as close as possible to my body. I smiled against the skin of her shoulder, loving the feeling of her skin against mine. Pressing a kiss to her skin, I leaned over and turned off the lamp, bathing the room in darkness, the only light coming from outside.

"Good night, my love."

"Mmmm…" Bella hummed, "Good night, Edward."

I stayed awake a few more moments after I heard Bella's breathing even out. I couldn't wait to spend time with Bella this break, possibly doing all the things she talked about when describing her interest in watching the first snowfall. I wanted to spend time with our friends, and I also couldn't wait to give Bella her Christmas presents. Another thought popped into my head, and I decided there was something else that I wanted to give her. Her Christmas presents were perfect, but what I wanted to give her…well, I supposed it was more of a goal for myself. The more I thought about it, the more I committed myself to my plan and my goal. This was something I could give her to start off our New Year's together.

Starting tomorrow, I was going to figure out how to give Bella an orgasm.

**Well? LOL, yes? No? Like I would leave you all with doom and gloom before Christmas! Okay, the Jacob thing has been dealt with. Consider him Bubba's new playmate in a Washington State Penitentiary somewhere. The legal stuff is probably not correct, but everyone here wants to see him rot in jail right? Right. This is an ExB story, but Leah won't be forgotten about. She'll be around and we'll see how she's doing. I promise HEA all around. **

**#1. I hope we all enjoyed the fluff at the end! It's time for me to get this story back on track to funny and lighthearted and fluffy. LOL, and geektastic…can't forget about that. **

**#2. Ladies (and maybe gents), I sincerely hope you all have the best, and happiest of holidays. Keep warm those of you in the snow, keep cool for those of you in the tropics like me, and keep swimming (?) for those of you getting buckets of rain. Hope you all curl up with someone you love :-D**

**Let me know what you guys thought, good or bad, pretty please? LOL, we'll see how Edward's researching goes in the next chapter. Happy Holidays. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters…nor do I own the lyrics to **_**Baby, It's Cold Outside.**_

**A/N: Thank you for reading & reviewing! Happy belated New Year! 2010 was the last year we could play fireworks in the 808 before they got banned, so my cousin and I went all out. Of course that resulted in me burning both my hands and my foot. Typing was difficult, hence the delay. Anyway, I had the most hilarious time writing this chapter. Enjoy :-D**

Chapter 10

_Should I use Yahoo? Maybe Wikipedia? Web MD? _

_Google it, you moron!_

I stared at my currently empty computer screen. The only thing that looked back at me was a _Halo Reach_ wallpaper. My hand was floating hesitantly above my mouse.

_Stop being a pussy! This was _your_ bright idea!_

_Don't call me a pussy!_

_Well maybe if I keep calling you one, you'll finally Google the damn word!_

I picked up my mouse and clicked on my Internet browser. I wasn't sure why I felt so nervous. I was upstairs in my room by myself and my father wasn't home, and my mother had already gone to bed. I had just returned home from watching _TRON: Legacy _with Bella, Jasper, Alice, Angela, Ben, Leah, and Seth.

Everyone was happy to see Leah, and I think she appreciated the fact that no one treated her like she was going to break. Alice asked how Leah's sessions were going (she had just had her second), and we were all pleased to hear that she liked Charlotte was going to continue to see her. Seth chattered away happily with anyone who would listen about school and also his excitement about the upcoming baseball season. All in all, it was a very happy outing, and I enjoyed being surrounded by my girl and our friends. Plus, the movie in 3D was pretty epic. Especially the light bikes scene. I might've geeked out just a bit.

_Just a bit?_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah…_

_Back to the task at hand, Cullen! Your Internet browser is open!_

I sighed and decided that Google was the best way to go for now. It was four days until Christmas and Bella's two presents were neatly wrapped and ready. I wasn't quite sure what to get Alice, Angela, and Leah, so I just ordered them all gift cards. Jasper, Ben, and Seth all got _Call of Duty: Black Ops _from me. I was really excited about Bella's presents. I just hoped she liked them.

_Stop delaying, Cullen! You know there's another present you need to…figure out._

I sighed and stared at the Google homepage. What did I type in there? What would I find? Should I just…ask someone? I shook my head quickly. No…I wasn't going to ask Jasper and Ben. That was just WAY too awkward to think about. And I was most certainly NOT going to ask my father. Who knows what would happen then…

_He'd probably buy you a Costco size box of condoms…and then leave them on your bed when Bella's coming over…_

_You're probably right._

I swallow heavily and begin to type, deciding to start with the biggest problem and try and tackle that first. I had no clue what the female orgasm even entailed. Obviously it was different from a male one. I typed in "female orgasm" and quickly hit return.

_Come on, Google! Don't let me down!_

_Is Google your answer for everything?_

_So what if it is?_

_And the results are in…_

"Understanding the female orgasm…that's probably a good place to start," I muttered, clicking on the link.

"OH GOD!" I shouted, and quickly hit the back key to escape the window full of naked and moaning women. That was not at all what I was looking for. I shook my head and let my eyes nervously wander towards the next link. I never considered that porn would pop up in my research.

_Porn might be a good way to go about this research…_

_NO!_

_It's not like you don't have a small collection…_

_NO, NO, NO!_

_And what exactly inspires your little solo shower sessions? Your mind's not _that_ creative._

I cringe and hate how right my subconscious is. When my eyes fall on the next link, I actually breathe a sigh of relief. _Men's Health_ was a credible magazine, and the article's title was, "10 Lessons About the Female Orgasm." I clicked on the link and started reading…

_15 to 40 minutes? That's a long time!_

_You better make sure Bella is calm…otherwise it's going to take her even longer…_

_Turn her on with my…talent?_

_You're screwed there…_

_Nuh uh…it's not sexual talent. Any talent…like piano or telling jokes or-_

_You better hope she's turned on by your awesome Halo skills…_

_Shut up! Moving on…tell her you love how she looks…I can do that…_

_Next._

_Start with her boobs…I can do that too._

_It says to be gentle with them…are you gentle?_

_Yes?_

_Better remember that for the future…_

_Woah…I think this might be the key step._

_Commit it to memory, Cullen…and look up the clitoris later._

_WOAH! Oh no no…this is talking about a spot…inside._

_Still important for the future, Cullen._

_GAH! Now this one is talking about sex and…and positions! New site!_

_Keep going! You have three more lessons to complete, Grasshopper!_

_How to sense her…oh, well that's a good one to know._

_See? How to sense her orgasm…very helpful to know, Cullen!_

_Follow her lead…this one is talking about sex again!_

_Just commit it to memory!_

_Let her finish first…related to sex again!_

_Well…good luck with that one…that sure won't happen the first time…_

_SHUT UP!_

"Scientific research, Edward?"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

I landed on the floor with a hard thud, toppling out of my computer chair to the side and hitting my shin on the edge of my desk. My entire face felt like it was on fire as I looked up to see the blue eyed, smirking face of my father.

"Um…"

"I think you and I need to have a talk."

I swallowed heavily and slowly sat up. This was going to suck big time. I had been so engrossed in my…research and thinking about things in my head that I didn't even hear my father come into the room.

_Costco sized box of condoms…._

I sighed and followed my father over to my couch. Well…at least we weren't going to have this conversation sitting on my bed. My father sat facing my television, and I went to sit at the other end of the couch, mimicking his same position.

"I've never really given you _the talk_ have I, Edward?"

"Um…" my voice cracked awkwardly, "Not really…"

Sure, I got the puberty talk when I was like, thirteen or whatever, but that was like, inevitable. I think my father probably thought I would never get a chance to put my raging teenage hormones to use. His dorky, straight A receiving, hermit of a son, who had no friends to speak of and preferred to spend his time alone…

"If I'm being honest, I never thought I would have to."

"What?"

_WHAT?_

"Did you think I would be a virgin _forever?_" I blurted out. I slapped my hand over my mouth in surprise.

_Good one, Cullen. Good one. Need to get that filter fixed…_

To my surprise, my father burst out laughing. Like, holding his stomach and wiping tears from his eyes laughing.

"No…no, Edward, of course not," my father said, still chuckling, "Your mother and I do want grandchildren someday."

My mouth was hanging open.

_Grandchildren? He's talking about grandchildren?_

My father seemed to sober up quickly after that. He waved his hand as if waving away his last comment.

"But never mind about grandchildren. That's something I don't want to hear about again for hopefully at least five years or more."

My face felt like it was burning to a crisp and I might never return to my normal color again. It felt like I had spent all day on a beach in Hawaii with zero sunscreen. I didn't think I was ever going to recover.

"Edward…do you ever wonder why I tell you that I'm proud of you?"

"Um…yeah."

_Of course I wonder! Geez, man…_

I had no idea what my father was going to say. I assumed he told me he was proud of me because he thought I was a loser who was never going to end up with the girl.

"You were always such an independent child. Your mother and I would watch you playing with your toys and reading your books and comics…even when we took you to the park, you never wanted to play with any of the other kids. You were happy playing on your own."

My father looked straight ahead as he spoke, but I saw the hint of a smile on his lips.

"When you started school, we never got any bad reports from teachers. As you got older, your grades were always good, and you still seemed happy reading and playing your video games and what not. You knew you wanted to be a doctor and wanted to go to Stanford. Your mother and I didn't think we had to do much for you…but that's where we were wrong."

"We were first time parents, Edward. We thought we had done a good job. You were independent and smart, and well…your mother and I thought you were the picture perfect child. Being so independent at such a young age, it provided your mother and I with more opportunities to work and have the funds to make sure that you would never be left wanting."

My father sighed and ran a hand through his pale blonde hair…a trait that I apparently picked up from him. What he said was true…my parents had been absent for a very large chunk of my life…but I was never left wanting. I had been very independent as a child. I liked my sci-fi, fantasy worlds that I found in books and comics, and unfortunately not many of my classmates shared that same interest. I was happy by myself if no one wanted to share in the things I enjoyed.

"Your mother and I…we realized the problem too late. We may have provided you with everything money could buy to make you happy, but what we really didn't provide you with was time or a connection. We're a family yes, but we didn't spend time together, didn't check in with you, didn't provide the things money couldn't buy for you…your mother and I went so wrong there."

"Dad-"

My father held up a hand, silencing me.

"Edward, your mother and I just never thought we _had _to check in with you. You were doing so well, and we figured that went along with every aspect of your life…but we were home so little, that we didn't realize that you had no friends, or that you were picked on. I had to hear from Mrs. Stanley about what happened at Bella's birthday party. However, by the time I was able to talk to your mother about it, the gossip had apparently changed, and I heard that my son was in love with the police chief's daughter."

My father was smirking now.

"Edward, when I say that I am proud of, I truly mean that. You have become a fine young man, and I am so proud of you for choosing to be with a girl like Bella. She is a fantastic girl, Edward, and she's brought so much into your life that is making you into an even better person. Your mother and I couldn't have done that, and we're so proud of you."

"Um…thanks, Dad."

"And I want you to know that we're sorry. Your mother may talk to you separately, but we are both sorry. We haven't been the most…ideal parents. I'm not saying we need to start being the Cleaver family or whatever, but your mother and I both hope to change things around here."

I just sort of nodded. I had no idea who the Cleaver family was, but I was thinking it had something to do with a TV show or something. I was a little shocked. I wanted to be angry, but in a weird way, I understood.

"After everything that happened with the fighting in Port Angeles, and everything with Leah, your mother and I just hope that in the future, you can talk to us and not be afraid. Your mother and I trust you to know what the right thing is to do in most situations, but never be afraid to ask for help if you're unsure. We love you unconditionally, and nothing you do or get involved in will change that."

"Thanks, Dad," I said quietly. This was the most…emotional conversation I had ever had with my father. We were both quiet for a few minutes, absorbing what had been said.

"So…" My father turned to look at me, "I'm guessing what you were Googling has nothing to do with school work?"

I swallowed heavily and shook my head.

"And do you need me to get you more condoms or are you comfortable buying your own?"

My eyes bulged out of my head. "Bella and I aren't having sex!"

_The filter, Cullen! FIX IT NOW!_

_I hope Bella likes red…cuz I'm going to be red in the face for the rest of my life…_

My father chuckled quietly, "While I'm a little relieved, I have a feeling you're…getting close to taking that step?"

I thought back to a couple of days ago when Bella had climbed on my lap and let me touch her bare breasts as she made me come in my pajama pants. Yes…we were definitely on our way to that step.

_It was your idea to give her an orgasm! You want to move things along!_

I swallowed heavily, "Um…yeah."

My father nodded. "Well, I don't think I need to remind you to be safe. I would hate to have Chief Swan threatening to shoot my boy."

Something popped into my head.

"Dad, why'd…why'd you leave the condoms and note on my bed?"

My father laughed again, "Well, call it my twisted sense of humor, but I hoped if I embarrassed you, you might not use them, and I could sleep a little easier. Especially after learning that Bella scales the sides of our house in the middle of the night to sneak into your room."

"WHAT?" I nearly shrieked. I knew he caught us one morning after, but I didn't know he knew how she got in!

My father nodded. "I come home at odd hours, Edward. You know this. I had just come home and saw Bella sneaking across our grass. I walked out to see what she was doing and saw her begin to climb the side of the house. I didn't want to call out to her and startle her. So I watched her long enough to make sure she made it safely into your room. I know Chief Swan would probably kill me as well for keeping things like this a secret, but when I was your age, I knew a certain woman who would do similar things."

I felt my brows furrow. My father raised his eyebrows expectantly at me.

"MOM?"

My father laughed and I was beginning to think he was finding me to be the most entertaining person he had ever met.

"Your mother was quite the spitfire when she was younger. She was a rebel without a cause so to speak. I on the other hand, was the young man with glasses who preferred to read and write in his spare time."

My eyes went wide. I had never learned the full story of how my parents really met. All I had known was that they had met in high school and had been together ever since.

"That was also why your mother and I haven't been saying much in regards to your relationship with Bella. It is so much like our own, and our parents were so against what your mother and I had-"

"Wait, what? Obviously, you guys got married. Are you telling me both Grandma and Grandpa Platt AND Cullen didn't…didn't approve?"

"Well…they were very strict with us," My father chuckled, "Your mother and I decided that we wouldn't be as…strict, but we would certainly set boundaries. Especially where a physical relationship was concerned."

Again, at the mention of a physical relationship, I was blushing.

_How are you EVER going to have MORE of a physical relationship with Bella if you can't control your blush, Cullen?_

"We trust you, Edward, and I trust that…when you and Bella do decide to take this step with each other, you'll…take the necessary precautions."

I just nodded, not knowing what to say.

"And also, I hope you know there's no rush to take that step either. Maybe it's cliché of me to say as a father, but sex is a very special thing, something that shouldn't be taken lightly, and I hope you and Bella both are prepared. Don't let her push you, and _you_ will most certainly _not_ push her."

In the light of everything that happened with Leah, I knew my father felt the need to mention that. However, I would _never _think of doing that to Bella. Somehow, I think my father knew that and he moved on.

"I don't know if Google will give you all the answers, but can I offer you some advice?"

I made a face, "Oh…Dad, gross!"

"Fine," My father chuckled, "But just know this, if you really want to know what makes a woman tick, ask her. Google won't tell you everything, Son."

"Thanks, Dad…" I mumbled, feeling incredibly awkward.

My father stood up and pat my shoulder as he passed me.

"If you ever have questions about _anything_, Edward, know you can come and see your mother or myself."

I just nodded, finding this conversation completely mind-boggling, but also very eye opening. I heard my father pause near my door.

"Oh Edward?"

When I turned around, he was standing there with smile on his face.

"I'm proud of you, Son. Really and truly proud of you."

I can tell his smile is genuine, so I smiled in return.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Good night, Edward."

"Good night."

I sat there for a few more minutes before heading back to my desk and righting my chair. I sat back down and closed the Internet window I had up. My mind was still trying to make sense of everything that I had been told.

_My Dad was like me? My mom was…rebellious? _

_It appears so, Cullen._

_And they're really and truly proud of me? And sorry for how things have been the past years?_

_Seems to be that way._

_Huh…I'm speechless._

I sat there going over things my father had told me again and again. I continued to do so as I stood up and got ready for bed. All through brushing my teeth and taking out my contacts, I thought of everything. As I walked back into my room, my father's last bit of advice popped up into my head.

"_If you really want to know what makes a woman tick, ask her."_

I stood at the edge of my bed, looking over at my desk where my computer sat. I hadn't turned it off yet and walked over and sat down again. Crazy, seemingly cliché quotes from my tiny collection of porn started to play in my head. Each quote seemed to involve the word, "there", and asking about things feeling good, using a variety of different words.

_Maybe I should consult Google one more time?_

_Couldn't hurt._

_

* * *

_

"Should I dress nicely?"

"Bella, I am definitely not the one you should be asking for fashion advice."

"Just tell me, dress or no dress?" Bella huffed.

"So you'd be naked?" I teased.

"Edward! I'm serious! We're leaving for your house in an hour!"

"I'm wearing a white shirt with a red tie and black dress pants. Does that help you?"

Bella grumbled something under her breath and sighed heavily. "Yes…somewhat. Thank you. I'm going to go shower now."

My mind couldn't help but go straight to the gutter.

_Mmmm…shower…a hot, wet, naked, soapy Bella…_

_Maybe she has a little solo time in the shower too…_

"Edward? EDWARD!"

"Hm? What?" I asked, my body snapping out of my daydreams.

"I was asking if we're still going to meet up with Alice, Jasper, Angela, and Ben after dinner to do our gift exchanges."

"Oh…uh, yeah…I think so…"

"You sound distracted…"

"I'm not!" I said quickly, my voice cracking slightly.

"Okay…well, I'll see you in a bit. Love you."

"Love you too."

I sighed as I hung up the phone. My mind really had been incredibly preoccupied when it came to Bella in the last few days. "Project Bellgasm" as I began to refer to it in my head, was thoroughly researched…I just needed to decided on a time and place to run my little…experiment and collect the data on just how well my research did.

_You are sounding WAY too technical, Cullen._

_I have to think scientifically…not anatomically…I already took a shower and I don't have time for a solo session right now._

Still yet I had to adjust the semi that had risen in my pants. My "research" was hidden in a folder on my desktop that I so creatively titled, "project". I wasn't exactly…_proud_ of the contents of that folder, but I at least felt about a billion times better about successfully executing my plan. I just hoped Bella would let me.

_Yeah…that's a very important part of the plan, Cullen._

I just figured that even if Bella wasn't ready any time soon, I would be ready whenever she was. I eyed the folder that so innocently sat on my desktop. If someone opened it, they probably would think it was a porn stash or something. Call me naïve, but I never knew there were so many…ways to make a woman have an orgasm. For guys, it was pretty much rub us a few times and we're good.

_It's probably just you that takes a few touches, Cullen._

_SHUT UP! It's not like _you_ know any better…_

…

I scrubbed my hand across my face. In the past few days, I had done quite a bit of researching. And my subconscious and I did quite a bit of arguing. I knew that Bella was going to be spending the night with me again on New Year's Eve. That seemed like a potentially good night to execute my plan. A small part of me (maybe 33.3%) was sure Bella would go along with my…project. After what happened the last time she spent the night at my house, I could only hope she would be open to moving on to…what was it? Third base? I think it is third base…

_First base is French kissing, Second base is getting under the shirt, Third base is playing down the pants, and a Home Run is sex…Is that right?_

_Of course _now _you understand baseball terms…_

I was going to have the house to myself on New Year's Eve. My parents were going to a party in Seattle (which my mother at least felt bad about), and Chief Swan was going to be working. I decided to invite our group of friends over for a small party to blow up some fireworks and ring in the New Year together. The only one who would be missing from our little group was Ben. He was leaving for Vancouver tomorrow to go visit family. Angela was still going to come hang out with us though.

I stood up and stretched, the situation in my pants now under control. Grabbing my presents for Bella, Chief Swan, Sue, Leah, and Seth, I headed downstairs. My mother had gone all out this year, decorating our living room. Our tree was always beautifully decorated with ornaments and lights and tinsel, but this year my mother hung stockings and other little baubles that made the place seem even more…festive. Or like Christmas vomited on our living room…no…maybe not that harsh. My mother was after all, an interior designer. Maybe I just thought it was a lot since I hadn't seen our walls this decorative since I was a child. My father even put up lights on the outside around the porch, and hung a wreath on the door.

Opening presents with my parents this morning had been quite pleasant this year, and as we sat around ripping paper off and tearing into packages, we looked like a picture perfect family. It was always hard to shop for my parents, but this year I decided to go all out for them both. Since they were on the go so much, I decided to get them both iPads. I figured my mother could also use it to show potential clients pictures of her work instead of lugging around a laptop, and I knew my father would simply enjoy it for the portability aspect. Both of them were very pleased this morning, and in purchasing their gifts, as well as Bella's, I finally felt like I was putting a dent in the savings account that my grandparents had set up for me. When I was opening my presents from my parents, I was admittedly a little scared. My subconscious would not stop chanting, "Costco sized box of condoms", until I opened the box that revealed an X-Box Kinect. I also got a collectors' set of the _Lord of the Rings _series, including _the Hobbit_, and my mother got me a few shirts and jeans.

When I came downstairs, I was greeted with the heavenly smells of food. Like Thanksgiving last year, my mother and I spent Christmas eating together before going down to the hospital to drop a plate off to my father. I think the last Christmas we spent together as a family was when I was 14 or 15. It made my chest ache a little, knowing that I couldn't really remember, but I couldn't help but smile to myself considering how different this year was. I walked into the kitchen to find my mother bustling about. She let Bella make dessert this time, though Bella wouldn't give me one hint as to what she made, and Sue was bringing over a side dish of some sort.

"Can I help you with anything, Mom?"

"Oh! Edward, you scared me, dear," My mother sighed, her hand over her heart, "But no…you don't need to help me with anything. I think everything is where it is supposed to be for now."

"All right, I'll…go hang out in the living room I guess."

"Edward!" my mother called out. I turned around to look at her.

"Do you think…maybe you and Bella would like to play the piano tonight? Maybe sing some carols? Alice, Jasper, Angela, and Ben are due over later too right? Maybe they would like to participate as well?"

"Oh…um, sure."

My mother gave me a loving smile. "Merry Christmas, Edward."

"Merry Christmas, Mom."

I walked down the hallway towards the living room. Both my mother and father were making the efforts to be more involved in my life, and at the same time, they were doing so without really being pushy, and being almost…sneaky about it. We had eaten together more times than I could count. I had conversations, _actual conversations_, with both my parents about all kinds of things, and didn't feel awkward. We even started discussing next year and the plan for Stanford. If I didn't think about it too hard, it was almost like my parents and I had always been this way. I wasn't really bothered by the thought either. Maybe it was everything that had happened in the past few months with the fights and with Leah, but I think both my parents and myself realized that we were all each other really had when it came to family, and we were all incredibly thankful for that. Unconditional love was what my father had said. It was nice to finally feel like that concept really existed.

I didn't get to kill time in the living room for long. Bella, Chief Swan, Sue, Leah, and Seth arrived after a few minutes. I was happy to see a smile on Leah's face as she whispered something to Bella, and Seth looked to be his now regularly happy self. My Bella looked absolutely gorgeous in the black dress she had on. It was strapless, and fit her body perfectly. She wore a wide red belt with a bow around her waist. I couldn't help but think she looked like a present.

_Mmmmhmmm…and I bet you want to unwrap that…_

_SO NOT the time!_

"Hi, Edward," Bella said shyly, her cheeks turning red.

_Apparently you were gawking at her a little too long, Cullen._

I cleared my throat, "Merry Christmas, Bella. You look…you look beautiful."

Bella's blush was matching her belt now. I couldn't help but notice our clothing matched. Before I could wonder if she wore a matching outfit on purpose, Leah spoke up.

"Oh, you two are just so cute in your matching outfits…"

She said it sarcastically and rolled her eyes, but both Bella and I knew that was just how Leah was, and that she actually meant it. She gave us both a little smile and came over and gave me a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Edward."

"Merry Christmas, Leah," I whispered back.

My father joined us and soon we were ushering everyone to the living room to wait until dinner was ready. Appetizers were set out and soon my father and Chief Swan were talking sports, Sue disappeared to the kitchen, and us kids were sipping some punch my mom made and talking. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and sighed as she leaned against me.

"So where do you think you're going to get in?" Bella asked Leah before taking a sip of her punch.

Ah, college…Bella and I were due to hear from Stanford soon since we both applied early. She was pretty much in since she signed her letter of intent to play volleyball for them next year. It was me that we were worried about…well, that _I_ was worried about. Bella was confident that I was going to get it, but I just…didn't want to count my chickens before they hatched so to speak. I knew I looked good on paper, I just hoped Stanford thought so too. Otherwise my next two choices were UCLA and Dartmouth, and neither was where Bella was going to be.

"Hopefully University of Washington," Leah shrugged, "I may walk on to the volleyball team. Plus, they have a good pre-law program."

Bella and I both nodded. Since everything that happened with "he who must not be named", Leah had taken an interest in law and justice studies. Her therapy sessions have been going well for only having been at them for two weeks, and I know Bella was happy that Leah was starting to seriously think about college and her future.

"Plus," Leah smiled, "I don't want to be too far away from Shorty over here."

Leah struggled to get an arm around Seth's neck and hold him in a chokehold. I saw the kid four days ago and I swear he grew again.

"Watch who you're calling short!" Seth huffed, breaking his way out of Leah's hold, "I outgrew you months ago!"

"Well, you're still younger than me and I'm still smarter than you."

Bella laughed, "Ah, sibling rivalry…too bad I missed out on that."

"You want him? You can keep him. Consider it a Christmas present," Leah chuckled, pushing Seth towards Bella and I.

"Hey!" Seth protested, swatting at Leah.

I couldn't help but smile. It was good to see them joking around and just being…joyful. It felt like everyone was starting to move on, and with the year ending soon, it gave me hope that we would all have a great jump on a fresh start in the New Year. Right now though, things really felt like Christmas with everyone smiling and laughing and joking. There weren't a lot of us in the house, but the space still felt like it was packed and filled to the brim with all the emotions that came with Christmas.

My mother soon announced that dinner was ready and we all headed into the dinning room. I sat between Bella and Seth, and after a prayer of thanks by my father, we dug into the feast my mother prepared. There was a large ham, mashed potatoes, stuffing, grilled vegetables (from Sue), and homemade buttermilk biscuits. We were all stuffed by the time Bella brought her dessert out. Not only had she made a chocolate trifle, but she made us all personalized gingerbread people, and decorated them all to look like us. I couldn't help but chuckle with I saw that mine had a Superman shirt on.

"Do you like it?" Bella leaned over and whispered while everyone else ate their dessert.

"I love it…thank you," I murmured. Bella surprised me and placed a quick kiss on my lips. I never would've thought she would kiss me in front of our parents. I think she knew I was glancing around nervously, since I heard a soft chuckle coming from her.

As the grown ups sipped coffee, the kids in turn had some hot cider and we all returned to the living room to open presents. Once again, I had no idea what to buy for Leah and Sue, so I got them both gift certificates. Chief Swan was hard, and I definitely recruited Bella to help me pick out some new fishing lures for him. Seth whooped loudly when he opened his _Call of Duty: Black Ops_ game. Sue might've cringed and shook her head…but she did so with a smile.

I hadn't expected presents from Sue and Chief Swan, but I was surprised to receive a gift certificate for the restaurant Bella Italia in Port Angeles and two movie tickets. When I thanked them, Chief Swan mumbled something under his breath until Sue elbowed him in the gut and Bella glared at him. I had a feeling the Chief didn't actually sign the card. Seth gave me a copy of the new Superman comic, and Leah got me a gift certificate for Amazon so I could buy books on my Kindle.

Bella seemed nervous when it came time for me to open her present. I had to admit, I was just as nervous, if not more so, for her to open hers. Bella handed me three different parcels. I opened the biggest one first and was pleased to find a Superman shirt and a Master Chief from _Halo_ shirt. I grinned as I tore into the next one, and gasped, thinking great minds think alike.

"I've been working on it for a while," Bella said quietly, "Practice for next semester when I take the drawing class."

"Bella…this is amazing…" I said quietly.

Everyone came to observe the drawing that Bella had given me. She had used colored pencils and pens to draw a picture of me as Superman. I smiled, remembering our conversation about the new, revamped version of Superman that was being used in the new comics, and how Bella insisted that he looked like me. She had changed the picture a bit so it looked more like me, but I was amazed. Bella was fire engine red by the time everyone had complimented her drawing. I just hoped she would like the one I had wrapped up for her that I drew of us as Gambit and Rogue on Halloween. I picked up the last present, an envelope, but Bella stopped me with he hand on top of mine.

"I…I know we haven't been dating for a long time, so this present might seem like a lot, but there is no one else I would want to go with," Bella said, her cheeks still flushed.

Confused, I began to open up the envelope. Inside was a harmless looking Christmas card with a snowman on the front. I smiled and shrugged, opening it up and letting the contents spill out. My eyes squinted to make sure that I was reading everything there in front of me correctly.

"Holy shhhhhhh…snowman!" I shouted, well aware that my parents and Chief Swan would not appreciate me dropping the S bomb. Either way, my reaction still piqued everyone's curiosity.

"I know it's a while off, but I've always wanted to go and you know it's going to be so amazing and I really didn't want to go with anyone else. I'll already be in Palo Alto training with the volleyball team, but we can work out the details later. I just really want you to be the one to come with me, Edward," Bella rambled out.

My eyes widened as I stared at the papers in my hand.

"What is it, Son?" My father asked. Chief Swan muttered something under his breath and I saw Sue elbow him in the stomach again.

"Bella got us tickets to go to Comic Con in July," I said, still a bit in disbelief. Comic Con was like…the ultimate pilgrimage for all fans of things sci-fi and fantasy and possibly considered dorky (though I had to disagree).

"That's that convention in San Diego that you've always wanted to go to right?" My mother asked. I nodded, looking up at Bella.

"Well," my mother smiled, "You two will have a great time."

Bella smiled and scooted a little closer to me. "Do you like it?"

"Bella," I snorted, "Are you kidding me? I love it!"

I lean over and give her a quick kiss. Thankfully when I pull away it seems like everyone else in the room is interested in their own presents. I smiled and handed Bella the two presents that I got her. Hopefully she'll like them just as much as I liked mine…though I have a feeling that what is in her envelope will pale in comparison to what I found in my envelope from her.

"Merry Christmas, Bella," I smiled, as she opened the bigger of the two.

"Oh, Edward…" Bella gasped softly, "This is so cool. Thank you."

Bella smiled before kissing me again. I had no problem with her kissing me now…I was too distracted by how happy Bella seemed. She held the drawing up closer to her face so she could take a better look at it. Bella knew that I didn't like to share my drawings with anyone (I still hadn't let her see my black notebook full of drawings), but I was happy and relieved to see that she liked the drawing.

"You like it right?" I asked, needing my own reassurance.

Bella smiled and held the drawing close to her chest like it was some sort of treasure.

"Edward, this is amazing. I love it. Thank you."

"Merry Christmas," I whispered back.

Bella placed her drawing on the coffee table as she picked up the second part of her present. She smirked at me, seeing that it was also an envelope. I wanted to smile too, knowing that our two great minds really did think alike, but I was too nervous, waiting for her reaction to this gift.

"OH MY GOD, EDWARD!" Bella shrieked. I found myself being tackled on the couch, and Bella hugging and kissing me all over my face. I sat up as quickly as I could while keeping my hold on Bella. She kept repeating, "thank you", over and over again between kisses. I finally got her situated on my lap and felt like my face was once again on fire as our family and friends looked at us.

"That must've been some gift," Sue said, her face looking a little shocked, most likely due to Bella's reaction.

Bella placed one more kiss on my lips before she turned and faced everyone, still sitting on my lap mind you.

"Edward got us tickets to go see Adam Lambert!" Bella squealed.

"Oh boy…" Leah shook her head. I had learned from Bella that Leah had to put up with all of her AND Alice's babbling about the guy when he was a contestant on _American Idol._ Leah wasn't a fan, and I had asked her if she wanted to see him as well, but she flat out refused. He didn't sing the type of music I typically liked…but he wasn't awful and Bella loved him, so I was pretty sure I could sit through a two hour concert by the guy.

"Where is it? Surely he's not coming Forks," My mother said.

"Seattle!" Bella squealed, "It's on February twelfth!"

I chanced a glance over at Chief Swan and the man did not look happy in the slightest. Sue was whispering in his ear, but he still didn't look pleased…and if looks could kill, I was sure I would be dead. Sure, I had earned his respect, but I was pretty positive _NO_ father was okay with his only daughter going on a weekend trip to Seattle with her boyfriend and no parental supervision. Bella must've seen the Chief's glare because she was now frowning.

"Don't ruin this, Daddy…" Bella growled.

Chief Swan huffed loudly, rolling his eyes. "Just…be safe. Seattle can be dangerous and all."

"Um…if it makes anyone feel better, Jasper, Alice, Angela, and Ben are going too," I added.

"Really?" Bella asked, the smile returning to her face. I nodded, grinning back.

Bella leaned into me and gave me a hug. "Thank you so much, Edward."

Jasper, Alice, Angela, and Ben all arrived not long after that. I hadn't expected them to all come dressed up, but each one of them were. Alice and Angela were both in dresses, Alice's was blue and very sparkly, and Angela's white, and Jasper and Ben both had blazers and dress shirts on, though Jasper wore a vest as well. I shook my head briefly, feeling like I knew far too much about fashion than I would like.

_Maybe I do absorb some of the stuff Alice babbles about in class…_

My mother of course tried to ply the group with food and drinks, and the adults gave us kids some space as we all sat together and traded presents again. Seth was excitedly talking to Jasper about the upcoming baseball season as we opened presents, and the girls had basically separated themselves from the boys as they dived into their gifts. There were squeals and whispers and giggles, and us men just sort of sat and chuckled as our girls opened their presents. Seth was happy to be included with us and we were all talking about possibly seeing _TRON: Legacy_ again.

Apparently, everyone seemed to decide that I needed to do something about my wardrobe because I got clothes from all of our friends. Jasper and Ben both got me _TRON _related clothing since apparently some company called, "Hurley" was making clothing related to the movie. I got a shirt and boardshorts from Jasper, and a hoodie from Ben. Angela got me some long sleeved collared shirts, and Alice got me, of all things, a black leather jacket.

"_All guys should have one."_

I just nodded and said my thanks. I wasn't sure if I would be able to pull off a black leather jacket, but it was nice and it might be nice to have in the cold weather. I didn't think they were trying to tell me that I _had_ to change the way I dressed. They all knew that when it came to shopping, I hated shopping for clothes the most. I couldn't disagree about my wardrobe possibly needing a tune up…at least I had more pairs of jeans now (thanks to my mother), and I wouldn't have to wear khakis all the time.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched Bella smiling and laughing with the girls. She looked so beautiful as she laughed and stuck a bow on Alice's forehead. Alice of course screeched and then flung it at Angela, who in turn flung it at Leah. It was funny to just watch them all together. For the first time since I was a little kid, I felt like this was truly what Christmas was all about. Everyone was so happy and once all the presents were all open, Bella and I made our way to the piano. My mother was giving Bella and I time to warm up and figure out between the two of us what Christmas carols we knew how to play.

Bella sat down on the bench, smiling as she lifted the lid that covered the good old black and whites. I had played a bit earlier in the day, making sure that everything would be in tune for tonight. I sat down next to Bella, smiling as her fingers gently caressed the keys in front of her.

"What do you know how to play?" I asked. My Christmas carol repertoire consisted of _The First Noel, Silent Night, _and _Joy to the World._

Bella grinned at me, placing her hands on the keys. "Do you know this one?"

She began to play a familiar melody before she started to sing.

"_I really can't stay…_"

I grinned back, knowing the song, and started to sing. "_Baby, it's cold outside._"

Bella and I continued to sing the classic song back and forth to each other.

"_I've got to go away…"_

"_Baby it's cold outside."_

"_This evening has been…"_

"_Been hoping that you'd drop in."_

"_So very nice…"_

"_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."_

"_My mother will start to worry…"_

"_Beautiful, what's your hurry?"_

"_My father will be pacing the floor…" _Bella smirked. I couldn't help but smile in return, knowing Chief Swan would do just that.

"_Listen to the fireplace roar."_

"_So really I'd better scurry…"_

"_Beautiful, please don't hurry."_

"_Well maybe just a half a drink more…" _

"_Put some music on while I pour."_

"_Baby, it's cold outside."_

"_Can't you stay awhile longer, baby?" _ I whispered, no longer singing.

Bella smiled and leaned closer to me so that our noses were almost touching.

"_Well…I really shouldn't…all right."_

"_Make it worth your while, baby," _I murmured and then pressed my lips to Bella's softly.

"_Ahhh…" _Bella sighed softly, _"Do that again."_

I didn't hesitate and pressed my lips back against hers. Bella welcomed me and I pulled her closer as she wrapped her arms around my neck. My subconscious was silently applauding Bella for knowing the version of _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ from the greatest Christmas movie ever, _Elf_. My subconscious and I were soon rendered silent and at peace, as Bella's tongue licked at my bottom lip. My body and mind felt nothing but peace, calm, and happiness as I held Bella in my arms.

Later that night, after everyone had left, I lay in bed, my mind and body still feeling blissfully calm and happy. I just prayed the feeling would last the next six days, and Bella wouldn't get suspicious of anything…because on New Year's Eve, fireworks were _not_ the only things I was going to make explode.

**Well? Yes? No? I know, I know…we were all looking forward to Edward putting his research to use, but I figured that deserved a whole chapter. Plus I had to redeem Carlisle and Esme a bit. Who knows, maybe Bella will surprise Edward too? :-P**

**Okay, I made a bunch of references that not everyone might understand. I've been told I make a lot in this story in general and not everyone knows what/who I'm talking about, so I'll start explaining some of them:**

**-Costco: The great wholesale warehouse where _everything_ (yes, including condoms) is sold in bulk in like, packs of 50. **

**-_TRON: Legacy_: A movie by Disney. The original is from like, 1982 and only 55 minutes long. This new one is a-ma-zing! See it in 3D if you can, and Garrett Hedlund = yummy. If _Country Strong _is good, he just may be added to my list. :-) And the surf/skate company Hurley really is selling _TRON_ gear. I own the hoodie and if I was a dude, I'd totally own the boardshorts too. They're awesome.**

**-Superman: They really did make him over in the 2010 comics and he really does kind of look like Edward Cullen. There was an article about it in the New York Times, comparing him to Edward. The picture is on the banner I made for this story.**

**-Rogue & Gambit: Characters from the comic X-Men. The picture I used for inspiration for Edward's drawing is also on the banner I made for this story. Remember, Edward & Bella went as these two for Halloween.**

**-Adam Lambert: Musician and runner-up on Season 8 of _American Idol _(ugh...don't even get me started on the fact that he lost...). His album _For Your Entertainment _is awesome and his _Acoustic Live! EP _is amazing too. I saw his concert in October and he was amazing, and I was blessed with the chance to meet him. He is super nice and so down to earth. Him and his music are going to play a role in future chapters.**

**-Comic Con: Do I _really_ need to explain to any _Twilight_ fan what this is? I don't think so...**

**All righty, let me know what you guys thought (good or bad), pretty please? How well do we all think Edward will execute his plan?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters…**

**A/N: Thank you all for reading & reviewing! I had the most outrageous time working on this chapter. I think you'll all be able to tell, lol. Okay…before you read, if you have never seen "Harry Potter Puppet Pals: The Mysterious Ticking Noise", go watch it here right now and then come back and read:**

**http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Tx1XIm6q4r4&feature=related**

**LOL, trust me, it's related to the story here. Also I finally updated my webpage and added visuals for this story. Click on my profile and then click on the link for "homepage". It'll take you there. :-D I think you all are looking forward to this chapter… (FYI, I didn't proof read. Several of you have been asking me when this chapter was going to be ready, so here it is, as soon as it was completed. Apologies for any booboos)**

Chapter 11

_Why am I awake right now?_

_Because you're embarrassed_

_I am not!_

_Yeah you are._

_I am NOT! I'm awake because _YOU _won't shut up!_

…

I sighed heavily and pressed my hands against my eyes, rubbing vigorously. I picked up my phone and saw that it was now 3:46am. I had been trying to go to sleep for the last two hours. I threw my head back into my pillow and sighed again loudly. Bella had been over earlier, and for whatever stupid reason, I sent her home.

_Seriously, you are an idiot, Cullen._

_I know…_

I think Bella wanted to stay over tonight. Actually, I was positive that she did. After playing some _Halo_ online with Jasper, we somehow ended up making out on my couch. Bella's hands were everywhere and I was throbbing uncomfortably in my jeans. My mind was definitely preoccupied by the fact that my body had somehow found its way between Bella's thighs and our hips were pressed flush against each other in the most perfect way. Somehow, my girlfriend, the super ninja, got both our shirts off and I was a groaning mess as her hips rolled against mine. She guided my hands to where she wanted them but all I could feel were her hips pressing against me, thrusting and rolling in all the right ways. Soon I found myself groaning for a different reason as sticky wetness pooled in my boxers.

I cringed at the memory. It wasn't pretty at all. Thank God Bella understood me. She didn't make a big deal of it at all, and wasn't even hurt when I told her I'd see her tomorrow. She just gave me a small smile, soft kiss on the lips, and drove herself home. She didn't laugh at me or say anything about the fact that I had just come all over myself.

_You really are a moron._

I sighed and flipped over onto my stomach and pressed my face into the pillows. I was embarrassed and Bella didn't even mention anything. If I didn't send her home she could be here right now in my bed. I could've made her come and given her an orgasm like she had done for me! We could be cuddling right now in a post-orgasmic haze!

_Don't kid yourself, Cullen. Not all the research in the world can help you…_

_Why can't this sex stuff be simple?_

_Hah! Simple like how?_

_Like…Accio orgasm and BAM! Job's done._

_Okay, Harry Potter…I don't think the spell works that way…_

I pressed my face even further into my pillow and shouted a bunch of different sounds and unfavorable language into the fabric and padding. Bella could make me come like nothing (probably because I'm a guy), and if all my research taught me anything, it was that a female orgasm was not as easy to come by as a male's.

_Hahaha…"come by"…_

_Grow up…_

I sighed again and closed my eyes, praying sleep would come to me. Tomorrow was New Year's Eve, which meant staying up late and well…celebrating with Bella. At least everything outside was quiet. The weather was cold, but not raining or snowing. Hopefully it would last and we would get to play with some fireworks tomorrow night. We were having a pizza party and baking our own pizzas. Everyone was responsible for bringing something. I bought pizza sauce, alfredo sauce, and BBQ sauce (all at Bella's suggestion). Bella was making us two different types of dough, Angela was bringing different types of cheese, Jasper was bringing a variety of toppings, and Alice was in charge of dessert. It was hopefully going to be a fun evening.

I wiggled around and made myself more comfortable under the sheets. I was sprawled out like a starfish across my bed, and I sighed, inhaling the smell of my freshly laundered sheets. The only sound in the room was the ticking of my clock and I focused on that, hoping it would lull me to sleep. Though I could feel myself finally relaxing, I couldn't help but tap my foot to the beat of the clock. It was kind of catchy and my subconscious and I couldn't help but start creating a little song.

_Swan…Swan….Isabella Swan._

_Swan…Swan…Isabella Swan_

_Angela!_

_Swan…Swan…Isabella Swan_

_Angela!_

_Swan…Swan…Isabella Swan_

_Angela!_

_Swan (Ben) Swan (Ben) Isabella Swan (Ben Cheney)_

_Angela!_

_Swan (Ben) Swan (Ben) Isabella Swan (Ben Cheney)_

_Angela!_

_Swan (Ben) Swan (Ben) Isabella Swan (Ben Cheney) _

_Angela!_

_Swan (Ben) (Jasper W.) Swan (Ben) (Jasper W.) Isabella Swan (Ben Cheney)_

_Angela!_

_Swan (Ben) Swan (Ben) Isabella Swan (Ben Cheney) (Jasper W., Jasper W. Jasper W.)_

_Alice Brandon, Alice Brandon, hey! Alice Brandon, Alice Brandon, hey! Alice Brandon, Alice Brandon, that's me!_

_Swan! Alice! Swan! Alice! Swan! Alice! Swan! Alice! Swan! Alice!_

_Angela!_

_Jasper W._

_I'm Alice Brandon, Alice, Alice Brandon…_

_Singing our song, all day long, in Foooooooorks…_

_Where's Edward? I found his alarm clock!_

_Oh no!_

_Hahaha…your subconscious strikes again!_

_Edward C., Edward C., oh Eddie, Eddie C., Edward C!_

"Edward…"

"Hahaha…" I giggled.

"Edward!"

"Hm?"

"EDWARD!"

"WHAT?" I shouted, toppling out of bed.

I groaned and let my head fall back against the floor. I opened my eyes and glared up at the person who decided to wake me up.

"We have to stop meeting like this, Son…with one of us on the floor," My Dad chuckled.

"Hmph…why'd you wake me up anyway?" I grumbled, climbing off the floor.

"Son…you were…you were singing in your sleep. Your mother asked me to come up and check on you. I could hear you from the top of the stairs."

When I looked back up in surprise at my father, I could tell that he was desperately trying to keep from laughing.

"I was not," I pouted, burrowing back into my sheets.

"Oh you most certainly were, Son," My father started chuckling, "I just couldn't tell what you were saying, but I think you called yourself 'Eddie C.' at one point."

"Good night," I grumbled.

"Eddie…you hate being called, 'Eddie.'"

"Good night, Dad!"

"Your mother and I are leaving around ten tomorrow morning. Have a pleasant New Year's, Son."

"Thanks," I muttered, embarrassed and desperately wanting to go back to sleep.

"Just remember to be safe," My father practically sang as he closed my bedroom door.

I slammed my pillow over my head.

_Why me?_

_It could've been worse._

_How?_

_He could've found you and Bella in various states of undress…_

_All right, it could've been worse._

I threw the covers off and marched towards my bathroom. I normally wouldn't condone such behavior, but at this rate, I wasn't going to fall asleep. I threw back a shot of NyQuil and headed back to bed. Hopefully there would be no singing…

* * *

"Hey…are you okay?" Bella asked softly, her hand brushing my cheeks.

"Yeah…just didn't sleep well."

Bella smiled softly and leaned up, kissing my cheek. "I'm sorry you didn't sleep well."

"I'm sorry you went home last night," I whispered.

Bella looked up at me for a second before wrapping her arms around my neck and holding me in a comforting, tight hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist and squeezed her just as tightly.

"I'm here," Bella whispered, "All night."

I buried my face in her hair and sighed. She always knew what to say to make me feel better and to not make me feel embarrassed either. I was sure there was no other girl like her in the world. Well, Angela and Alice were good people, but they weren't like Bella.

_You're not attracted to Angela and Alice, moron._

_I know that but-_

_You don't love them either_

_I know, but I'm-_

_Plus they're dating Jasper and Ben…_

_SHUT UP!_

"You guys are cute and all, but get a room please. Don't make Angela miss Ben even more."

"Sorry, Ang," Bella said pulling away. She kept our fingers linked together however.

"It's okay," Angela smiled. She smacked Alice on the shoulder, "Don't pick on them! I think it's cute!"

"Jesus, woman!" Alice screeched, "Unlike you two, I don't play volleyball or any other sport for that matter! I'm fragile!"

Angela and Bella were both chuckling as Jasper walked in and deposited the food they had brought on the counter. He wrapped his arms around Alice's waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, Darlin'…I wouldn't say you're _that_ fragile…"

Alice's cheeks turned bright red as Bella and Angela giggled. Jasper received a well-placed slap in the middle of his chest.

"Jasper…" Alice hissed.

"Well, I will say this, Darlin'…you sure can throw a slap pretty damn hard."

"You best remember that."

"Come on, Edward," Jasper said, coming to stand next to me, "Help me sort out the fireworks."

"Sure, leave the women folk to do the prep work," Angela smiled, taking some cheese out of a package.

"You don't want me in charge of preparing the food," Jasper chuckled as we headed towards the living room.

"Isn't that the truth!" Alice called out, "One time…"

Alice's words trailed off as Jasper and I walked into the living room. My eyes went wide at the sight in front of me.

"Jesus, Jasper…we look like were going to war or something."

Jasper shrugged, "I just figured we'd go all out tonight. Send 2010 out with a bang."

_Hah! A "bang"! Too bad you're not there yet…_

_SHUT UP! Third base is still close!_

_But not a home run…_

"Edward…did you just…did you just growl at me?"

"What?" I asked, my voice going up, "No!"

Jasper shook his head. "I must be hearing things."

_Watch yourself, Cullen._

_If you'd just shut up…_

"It's looking like the rain is going to hold up. I have fountains and rockets, Alice wanted sparklers and morning glories, and I think there are some firecrackers somewhere…" Jasper said, unloading his bags.

"Seriously, Jasper…it looks like we're about to raid enemy territory."

"Just don't get any LARPing ideas, Edward," Jasper chuckled, "Bella might be down, but I'm pretty sure Alice and Angela would not approve."

"Alice doesn't care about your video games or comics?"

"You still worried about Bella not approving of your likes and dislikes?"

"No," I shook my head, "It's nothing like that. It's just, I know Alice doesn't care for any of that stuff."

Jasper shrugged, "I have my video games, she has her clothing and shopping. It all evens out."

"I suppose it does."

"You promise you're not worried or over thinking anything about Bella?"

"I promise," I nodded, "Just thinking about all of the couples I know. It seems like they're completely opposite, but yet, when it comes down to the important stuff, their…their like one."

Jasper clapped me on the shoulder. "Well, that's the important part right?"

I nodded.

"All right…let's go see how the girls are doing with the food."

I slowly followed Jasper back to the kitchen, thinking over our little conversation and revelation.

_You sounded pretty sure of yourself there, Cullen._

_I think it's true though…I mean, my parents apparently were opposites, Jasper and Alice, Angela and Ben, Bella and I…_

_There just may be hope for you yet…_

I let out a grunt when Jasper threw out his arm to block my path and hit me in the chest. When I looked up at him, his finger was in front of his mouth and he was giving me the international sign for "shut your mouth." He tilted his head towards the kitchen, where I could clearly hear the girls talking.

_Huh…apparently they're just like guys…talking about hot guys when their hot guys aren't around…_

"Mmmm…Garrett Hedlund was pretty sexy in _TRON_, but I think Chris Pine in _Star Trek_ was even yummier."

_Was that…was that _Bella_?_

Jasper raised his brows at me as my mouth sort of just hung open. I had no idea Bella had a thing for Captain Kirk!

"He was pretty good looking," Alice agreed.

"Doesn't he kind of remind you of Edward?" Angela asked.

_Score! Angela thinks I look like Captain Kirk!_

_He was a womanizer and a heartthrob…you're not._

_Damn it, man! I'm a geek not a heartthrob!_

_Uh…Thank you, Dr. McCoy! _

"No…Edward looks more like the guy who played Cedric Diggory," I heard Bella say.

"And Bella totally bawled her eyeballs out when he died," Alice giggled.

"Hey! That was sad!"

"You read the books. You knew it was coming."

"Oh leave her alone, Alice."

"Do you think James McAvoy is hot, Ang? He kind of looks like Ben," Bella asked, trying to steer the conversation away from her.

"Meh…He was hot in _Wanted _and I guess he was pretty good looking in _Atonement_. I never really thought he looked like Ben though."

"Who do you think Jasper looks like, Alice?"

"Hmmm…" Alice hummed dramatically, "I think Jasper looks like Pinocchio."

Jasper and I both made faces of confusion at each other. Pinocchio? Like the Jonathan Taylor Thomas version of _Pinocchio_? Eeesh…at least I got a wizard.

_Who died and didn't get to be a real boy…_

_Hey! Wormtail got the jump on him and used a "no-no" curse! He could've out dueled him easily otherwise!_

_Yeah, okay…_

"Yeah…Pinocchio because he's so damn nosy! Jasper Whitlock and Edward Cullen, get your butts in here and stop eavesdropping!"

Jasper's face was probably just as red as mine as we both looked down at the ground and walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry, Darlin'…" Jasper mumbled.

I walked over to Bella as I heard Jasper and Alice mumbling under their breaths and Angela chuckling quietly.

"Are you mad?" I whispered to Bella, "Cuz it was Jasper's idea just so you know and I-"

Bella slapped her hand over my mouth.

"Edward Cullen, you are too cute sometimes. You do remember that you used to call me 'Amidala' way back when you thought I was 'V' because you think Natalie Portman is hot in _Star Wars._"

I freed my mouth from under her hand. "I…uh…well…yeah…"

"Plus, you're a billion times better than Chris Pine or that Cedric Diggory guy."

"But one is Captain Kirk and the other-"

Bella slapped her hand over my mouth again.

"You're _YOU_ which is what makes you…light years better than either one of those two," Bella's voice dropped down to a whisper, "Plus…I love you, Edward Cullen."

I couldn't help but smile, and Bella moved her hand. "Oh well, when you put it _that_ way…"

Bella smacked me playfully on the shoulder and leaned up to kiss me on the lips quickly.

"Come on," Bella said, lacing her fingers with mine, "All of the pizza stuff is ready."

I pulled Bella back quickly and bent down to whisper in her ear. "I love you too, Bella Swan. You're the queen of my galaxy."

Bella laughed and rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Alice, Jasper, and his apparent lack of any sort of kitchen skills. Good thing he was taking Home Economics in the spring semester.

"Jasper Whitlock! All you had to do was roll it flat!"

"I did! It's not staying that way, Darlin'!"

Bella giggled and pressed her face into my chest to try and hide her laughter. I bit my lip to do the same. Jasper's pizza had a giant hole in the middle and the crusts were about two inches high. Alice rolled her eyes and balled Jasper's pizza dough back up.

"Pick your toppings and I'll roll your pizza," Alice huffed.

Jasper looked at us and shrugged. "I guess I am hopeless in the kitchen."

"I burn toast all the time," Angela said, changing the subject.

I noticed she did that a lot. If there was something that seemed uncomfortable or awkward going on, Angela would change the subject and divert attention elsewhere.

"Bella, Edward, do you want the plain dough or the garlic and herb one?" Angela asked, while Jasper finally went to work on his now flattened pizza.

"Plain for me," I replied.

"Garlic and herb for me," Bella said, before turning to me as we now stood side by side around the island table in my kitchen, "You can try some of mine if you want to later."

Turns out that three hungry girls could out eat Jasper and I with no problem. I don't know where Angela, Bella, and especially Alice put it all. I bowed out at two personal pizzas, and Jasper at three. Angela ate four, Bella ate four and a half, and tiny Alice ate five! Seriously…I had no clue where they put it all. Nor did I have any clue why I found it so sexy that Bella wasn't one of those girls who picked at a salad or didn't eat meat.

_Because she's genuine and real. She's knows who she is, Cullen. She's confident and she's strong, and she loves you._

_For once, you make sense…and so we're clear, I'm not hating on vegetarians or anything because Carrie Underwood is really hot. I think Natalie Portman is one too…and Olivia Wilde…_

_Focus, Cullen…_

I felt Bella's arms wrap around my waist, and her face press between my shoulder blades. I smiled and placed my hands on top of hers.

"I'm so full…" Bella moaned. My smile faded as I gritted my teeth instead.

_DOWN BOY! We are NOT going camping! No need to pitch a tent!_

_Camping could be fun…._

_So NOT the time…_

"Do you uh…need to rest before we head out to play with the fireworks?" I asked, my voice cracking in the middle.

Bella moved around to my front so that she could face me and hug me. "No…I think I might just do some sparklers and stuff with Alice. I'll leave the big explosions to you."

_HAH! "Big explosions"! Boy do you have a big explosion planned for her, Cullen…_

_If she lets me…_

_I was thinking more along the lines of you coming in your pants before you even got a chance…_

_SHUT UP!_

"Yes…I think I'll do the fireworks and firecrackers with Jasper," I said with newfound determination. Bella was a little confused by the tone of my voice, but said nothing. I suppose it was weird to be determined to play fireworks. Oh well…

We had a little over two hours to kill before the clock struck midnight. Jasper and I were setting off a slew of firecrackers and fireworks. Jasper said something about firecrackers being good luck in Asian cultures, and it probably couldn't hurt to set off a few for our own luck. Angela was taking pictures of us all, and experimenting with different shutter features on her camera to capture Bella and Alice writing their names with their sparklers. There were some close calls with Jasper and I, but luckily neither one of has had gotten burned or anything.

"Hey!" Angela called, "I want to take a group picture of you guys."

"What about you, Ang?" Bella asked.

Angela waved her hand, "I don't want a lot of pictures with me in them for this project."

"C-c-can w-we take th-the picture in-inside?" Alice chattered, "I'm fr-freezing!"

The temperature had dropped considerably as the clock got closer to midnight. Even though we were all bundled up pretty well, I could still feel the biting cold against my skin.

"I think we have hot chocolate?" I volunteered.

"Sounds good," Bella answered, "Ang, is it okay if we take the picture inside?"

Angela nodded, "It'll be great."

Amazingly, Jasper and I had polished of his fountain, firework, and firecracker supply, and the girls only had a few sparklers and morning glories left. Gathering the extras in a bag, we all scurried into the house to get warm. The girls headed to the kitchen to make the hot chocolate while Jasper and I headed to the living room to turn on the TV. I knew technically, it was already almost 3am on the East Coast, but it was still neat to watch the yearly tradition…even if it was delayed. Angela snapped a picture of the four of us in the foyer before we went to get settled.

Together with our hot chocolate, the five of us gathered in the living room to warm up and prepare to ring in 2011. Bella and I were cuddled together on the love seat while Angela, Alice, and Jasper huddled together on the sofa with Alice in the middle. The girls were heavily entertained by the fact that the Backstreet Boys were performing with the New Kids on the Block. I grimaced a little listening to the music, especially the New Kids…who really should not be referred to as "kids" when they look like they could all be older than my father. I tried to hide my face since Bella appeared to be getting a very big kick out of them.

"Do you guys have any resolutions?" Alice asked, the countdown now under five minutes.

Bella shrugged. "Just to be happy."

"Bella…" Alice rolled her eyes.

"I think that's a reasonable one that I can stick to," Bella said, smiling up at me.

I couldn't help but grin back, and vowed to myself that I would do everything in my power to help Bella keep her resolution.

"What about you, Edward?"

"Um…" I paused, "Be more confident?"

Alice nodded, "I think you'll succeed."

"What about you, Ang?" Bella asked.

Angela shrugged. "I'm not sure. Learn a new skill?"

"Like what?" Jasper asked, and then chuckled, "I was thinking of something along the same lines, but generically decided on 'learn something new'."

"I don't know," Angela laughed, "Ben wants me to learn how to play _Halo _and whatever it is you guys play."

"That's a skill," I piped up.

Angela giggled, "Well, Ben will be pleased you agree."

"So what is this 'new' thing you plan on learning, Jasper?" Bella asked.

"I was thinking of learning to play the guitar actually. I've always wanted to learn."

"Cool," I said, not really knowing what else to say. The girls all nodded as well.

"Okay…" Angela chuckled, "I'm almost afraid to ask, but Alice, what are your plans for the New Year?"

Alice grinned, "I too am trying something new…but it's a secret."

"What? Alice!" Bella exclaimed.

"Chill, Bells," Alice said, "You'll see in a couple of days."

"You're not getting like a facial piercing or a giant tattoo or something right?" Bella asked, completely serious.

"No!" Alice shouted, sounding insulted, "Bella, you know I don't like needles!"

"I was just checking," Bella chuckled.

Before we knew it, the clock on the TV was counting down the last minute of 2010. I held Bella tightly in my arms and thought about the last few months of the past year. They had been truly amazing, and I gave Bella a squeeze as we got down to ten seconds, and I thanked God again for everything that had been brought into my life this year. I wasn't alone, I had the girl I loved in my arms, and good friends surrounded me. When "2011" flashed up on the screen, I felt Bella's hand cup my cheek and turn me to face her. Her fingers traced gently along my cheek.

"Happy New Year, Edward," She whispered.

"Happy New Year, love," I murmured back, before tipping my head down and kissing her slowly. Bella sighed happily, before leaning back.

When we both turned to look at our friends sitting on the couch, I felt Bella go still in shock in my arms, and I felt my mouth pop open and eyes go wide. Alice had Angela's chin in a firm grasp and was planting a kiss on her lips. Even Jasper looked like he was a statue in shock. Angela and Alice both giggled after their very chaste and very quick kiss, but the rest of us were still in shock.

Alice looked at all of us. "What? Ben's not here."

"Babe…" Jasper stuttered, "That was so hot!"

There was a loud "thwack" as Alice thumped Jasper in the chest, and a soft grunt that went along with it. I snapped my mouth shut as Jasper rubbed his chest with a grimace. Christ, I hope Alice never smacks me around.

_Better make sure you never do anything to Bella that pisses Alice off…_

"Thanks for not leaving me out, Alice," Angela giggled, before her phone went off. "Oh! It's Ben! Let me put him on speaker."

Angela put her phone on the table between all of us. "Hey, baby."

"_Hey guys! Happy New Year!"_

"Happy New Year, Ben!" We all called out.

"_Sorry, I can't talk long. International calling rates and all…" _Ben muttered.

"Dude!" Jasper called out, "My girlfriend totally kissed your girlfriend!"

"Jasper!" Alice shouted, earning him another smack in the chest.

"_What?"_ Ben shouted, _"Is there a picture?"_

"Ben!" Angela exclaimed, blushing, and picking up her phone and taking him off speaker, before disappearing to the kitchen.

Alice smacked Jasper again. "I just didn't want her to feel left out. I don't understand why all you guys have these lesbian slash hot chicks making out with each other fantasy."

"I…" Jasper stammered, "Edward, back me up here."

_SAY NOTHING, CULLEN!_

"Ummmm…not my thing."

Bella looked up at my and arched a brow, but I just gave her a smile. It really wasn't my thing. It would make me insanely jealous to see Bella kiss anyone but me. I would not be turned on in the slightest.

_Unless it was with Natalia Portman…maybe…but that's never gonna happen so never mind…_

"HAH!" Alice said, standing up, "Well, Edward, Bella, it's been great, but it's time for us to head home. Jasper here has a lot to apologize for."

"Yeah…thanks for having us over," Jasper smiled weakly. Eesh…I would hate to be in his shoes right now.

"I'm going to head out too," Angela said, rejoining us, "My brothers are probably driving my parents nuts."

"Thanks for coming, you guys," I said as Bella and I walked them to the door and helped them collect all of their things.

We exchanged goodbyes and made plans to get together in a couple of days (to see whatever it Alice's resolution was), and possibly go hang out in Port Angeles since Ben would be back by then.

"Drive safe!" Bella called out as our friends got in their cars. We watched them until their cars disappeared down the driveway before turning back around and cleaning up and locking up for the evening.

"Leave the dishes, Bella. I can do them tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked, placing the left over food in the fridge.

"I'm sure. How about we head up to bed?"

Bella nodded dramatically. "I need to take a shower. I smell like a firework."

I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Well, that makes two of us."

Bella nodded and leaned against my chest as we started walking up stairs. "I'd rather not cuddle with you when we both smell like smoke."

_Cuddle…she wants to cuddle only…_

_You know what cuddling always leads up to when she spends the night, Cullen…_

I swallowed heavily. The last time Bella stayed over, we were both topless and humping each other shamelessly on my bed, and I came in my pants. Not exactly something I want to repeat…

_Well, the topless humping definitely needs to be repeated…_

_Remember your plan, Cullen._

_Oh? Now are you waving your "Team Edward" flag? Have you finally realized this benefits us both?_

_Hmph…._

Bella went to shower in the guest bathroom while I head into my connecting one. I took a long look in the mirror as I looked at myself.

"Okay…" I said aloud, "You can do this, Cullen. Put all that research to good use."

_You might want to relieve yourself if you don't want to have to change pants later…_

_Hmmm…that might be a good idea…_

I climbed in under the warm spray of my shower and immediately began soaping up. I definitely did not want to smell like a firework while I had Bella in my bed. That and I needed to rub one out quickly in case Bella finished her shower in a fast manner and was wondering what was taking me so long. Tonight's fantasy was something I hoped we could make happen someday. We both had a love for the piano, and taking Bella against my piano…well, that had become a recent fantasy after our little Christmas duet. I squeezed and rubbed and pumped myself quickly, imagining it was Bella that I was thrusting into, as she lay sprawled out across my piano, her cries mixing with the random notes her feet would hit against the keys.

"Oh God…yes…" I moaned, unable to stop myself. Three pumps later I was leaning against the shower wall and breathing heavily as my spunk washed down the drain.

_No coming in your pants after an orgasm like that, Cullen. _

_God I hope not…_

My lungs were heaving. That piano fantasy had only recently become number one during my solo sessions. Though Bella in her Rogue costume was not a very distant second. My legs felt shaky as I stood up straight to wash myself off one more time. That was one of the more intense orgasms I had ever given myself. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like when Bella was _really _involved in the process…like her skin on my skin.

_Mmmm…Bella going for third base…_

_NO! Focus, Cullen! _

_Right…Project Bellgasm first…_

_Now get back out there, Cullen! Make us proud and hit a triple!_

I toweled off quickly and left my shirt off as I slipped on a pair of pajama pants. I figured Bella would want my shirt off anyway. She had asked me to do so the last few times she stayed over anyway. Plus the house's thermostat was set at a toasty 72 degrees. It was getting so cold outside earlier that I was thinking there was a good chance that we would get snow tomorrow. I ran the towel through my hair one more time before hanging it up and heading back out into my bedroom.

When I entered the room I found Bella sitting on the opposite side of the room from my bed at the window seat that looked out over the view from the side of the house. I couldn't tell what she was wearing, but she was wrapped up in my quilt that I kept over there. She turned and smiled as I walked closer.

"It started to snow," Bella smiled.

I guess coming from somewhere warm like Phoenix was what developed Bella's fascination with falling snow. I really could care less for the wet stuff. It was cold, made driving and walking miserable, and snowballs to the face sucked hard, especially when they were thrown by the football team and managed to hit you just right, right where the bridge of your glasses sat on your nose.

_You're not that guy anymore, Cullen…_

I smiled and Bella scooted forward so that I could join her. As I lay behind her with her between my legs, I decided I had to thank my mother for basically making this window seat more of a couch than a seat. It was wide and the two of us fit comfortably on the mattress-like thing that covered the wooden seat, and the black and grey throw pillows that were arranged around.

"You never get tired of watching the snow fall?" I asked, leaning my head against Bella's.

Bella sighed happily in my arms. "No…it's so beautiful."

My hands began to run across Bella's abdomen and I felt her shirt ride up a little bit. Bella gasped softly as my fingers came into contact with her smooth skin. I took a deep breath and slid my hands a little further up her shirt so that both of them were splayed across her stomach. Bella turned her head to look up at me. I thought she was going to speak, but she pressed her lips to mine instead. I couldn't help but let out a near whimper as her tongue begged for entrance and her right arm snaked its way up and into my hair. I don't know how long we were in that position, simply kissing each other, but my subconscious, and unfortunately my dick, were starting to get a little impatient.

_Don't be a camper, Cullen! Move those hands damn it! This is it!_

_I…What if she says no?_

_Then don't pout_

"Mmmmm…Edward…" Bella moaned against my lips between breaths.

_I don't think she's going to say no. Time to man up, Cullen._

_This is it…_

_The force is with you, boy…always…_

"Bella…" I whispered, "Can I…can I touch you?"

"Please…oh please…" Bella whimpered. Her left hand came to rest on top of mine and pushed it up her torso so that I was now palming her breast. She moaned and I groaned. Lil' Edward was definitely paying attention and fighting to come out and play.

_Man up, Cullen! You've been to second base a bunch of times already! Don't blow your load now! Time to go for third!_

I gave Bella's breast a squeeze in hopes of reassuring both of us that I had some idea of what I was doing, and moved my other hand slowly down her stomach so that my fingers were toying with the top of her sleep shorts.

"Can I touch you here, Bella?" I murmured against her neck.

Bella's right hand tugged on my hair as she whimpered softly. "Edward…"

"I…I don't have to if you don't want to. I just…well…I thought…"

Bella turned my head roughly and sealed my lips with hers. We both moaned and as her tongue began to caress mine, I began to resume the movements of my hand against her breast again. God…how did she always know how to calm me down? I broke our kiss and began to kiss my way down her neck. I swallowed heavily as I paused near her ear.

"Can I, Bella? Touch you?" I whispered. One of my fingers ran along the top of her pants.

"Yes, Edward, please…" Bella whimpered, "Please…"

Bella's hips squirmed and she seemed to rub her legs together. I resumed kissing her neck, though not too hard. There didn't to be visual evidence of the activities we had gotten up to in my empty house. I took a deep breath.

_Here we go, Cullen…remember your training, Grasshopper._

_All right…to boldly go where no man has gone before…_

I quickly pushed my hand under the elastic and Bella and I both gasped loudly as my fingers were met with soft, damp, curls and velvet like skin.

_Don't panic! Remember that wetness is a good thing here!_

_Breathe, Cullen…just breathe…_

I took a deep breath and slipped my pointer finger between unexplored territory. Bella cried out loudly and I immediately stilled my hand, startled by her response. Surely I didn't hurt her?

_The hymen is located inside right? Oh please tell me I remembered that correctly…_

"Bella, are you all right? Did I hurt you? Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" Bella shouted, "No! Please…again…do that again…"

"All right," I murmured against her shoulder, and then took another big breath.

_She's so wet…my finger moves so easily again- WOAH! That is…is that…is it supposed to be that…swollen and…and throbbing?_

Bella moaned loudly and her hips arched into my hand slightly. I moaned against her skin, and bit my lip in hopes of keeping Lil' Edward in check. I continued to rub the swollen nub of flesh, confident that I had correctly located her clitoris. I continued to swirls my finger in circles as once article said to do, not putting too much pressure. Despite wanting to think of nothing but the girl in my arms, my father's advice popped up in my head and I had to ask.

"Does this feel good, Bella?" I whispered before immediately going back to biting my lip. Bella's hips were in a consistent motion now and Lil' Edward was appreciating all of the contact.

"Ohhhhh…" Bella moaned loudly, "Harder…please, harder…"

_Christ, her noises!_

_Good thing the house is empty…_

Bella's hips bucked hard against my hand and she cried out again, making me throb terribly in my pants. Her hips thrust in a constant rhythm now and I groaned against her neck, trying to keep my focus on pleasing her and getting the desired result from all of my research.

_Oh my God…she is humping my hand! She's practically making love to my hand!_

_You aren't making love yet, Cullen! There's no penetration yet…_

_Ugh…Oh God…don't think about that…Focus on Bella! Focus on Bella!_

My fingers began to pick up their pace on their own and Bella's moans were non-stop now as her hips became erratic and I felt her legs beginning to shake against my thighs.

"Ed-ed-edward…I…I think I…Ohhhhhh…I am…Edward, I'm…I'm c-c-OHHHHHHH!"

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…_

_WE DID IT!_

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…_

I felt Bella's clit throbbing under my fingers as the moisture around them seemed to increase with each second. She was still moaning loudly and her grip was so tight on my hair I was certain there was going to be a bald spot. I focused on that pain instead of the pain Lil' Edward was causing me as Bella's hips slowed there movements against my now stationary fingers. After a few seconds, her hips stilled, and her hand fell away from my hair, as it seemed her entire body went limp.

"Bella?" I said, barely able to choke the word out. Her ass was nestled quite nicely against my dick, and I would never forgive myself if I came just from having her pressed against me. Bella didn't respond and all I could hear were her harsh and heavy breaths.

"Bella?"

_Oh shit! I killed her!_

_She's breathing, moron._

"Bella? Please say something?"

"Mmmmm…"

_Okay…well…that was something._

"Are you okay, baby? Was that okay?"

"B-better…" Bella breathed out heavily.

I wanted to see her eyes when she spoke and I shifted forward slightly. When I did, my back protested heavily, and I realized that we were really not lying in the most comfortable of positions.

"Bella, love? Do you think you can make it to the bed?"

Bella mumbled incoherently under her breath. I did manage to make out the words "orgasm", "magic", and "fingers". I took that as an okay to move her, and with my clean hand, pulled the quilt off of both us and grudgingly pulled my other hand away from her delectable warmth.

_Hmmmm…delectable…I wonder…_

I gazed at my hand and the fingers that seemed to glisten in the light coming from outside. Well…according to my research, men quite enjoyed the taste of their woman's…juices. I placed my fingers in my mouth and moaned loudly.

_Holy fuck!_

My subconscious was rendered silent in shock. Who would've thought _that_ would taste so fucking…good! My mind started racing with the possibilities and the potential new batch of research I had ahead of me.

_I wonder if Bella will let me…will she like it? _

_Focus on the present, Cullen!_

I shook my head slightly and looked back down at Bella. She had shifted and now I could see her face, her cheeks flushed red and her wide brown eyes staring up into mine.

"Did you just…" Bella panted out.

"Um…yeah…" I said, my own face heating up.

"So hot…"

_Well, I wasn't expecting that._

_Maybe that means she'll be receptive to oral sex!_

_Focus, Cullen!_

I smiled, though my cheeks were still flush with embarrassment at being caught.

"Can you make it to the bed?"

"I should change my panties," Bella said, her breathing returning back to normal, "No doubt this pair is ruined."

And while Bella's breathing returned to normal, mine began to get heavy and my heartbeat went haywire. Bella sat up and turned to look shyly at me.

"Thank you, Edward," She whispered, "That was…that was amazing."

"You're er…welcome."

I didn't expect Bella to do so, especially after what she had seen me do with my fingers, but she leaned forward and kissed me deeply. I moaned as her tongue swirled with mine, and soon Bella pulled away, both of us breathing heavily again.

"Mmmm…" Bella hummed, "We taste good together."

Bella pecked me once more on the lips before she stood up on shaky legs and walked to where her bag was to get another pair of panties. I on the other hand, was still frozen in place, my ears hearing her last words on a continuous loop in my head.

_Jesus Christ! Bella's a vixen! She's going to kill us! _

_Lil' Edward is almost there!_

I snapped out of it when I heard my bathroom door close. Good lord…if that was third base for her…what the hell was it going to be like for me? And not just that…we still had one more base to go! Sweet Jesus…I didn't even want to try and think about what sex was going to feel like. I stood and groaned as my pants rubbed against my erection.

_I wonder if Bella will mind if I go rub one out when she's done in there…_

_She could always give you a…hand._

_No! Tonight was about her!_

_What if she asks?_

_Then I'll tell her what I just thought._

I went to sit on the edge of my bed. My subconscious practically cackled at the sight of the rather prominent tent I was pitching in my pants. As I mentally berated myself for picking out red pajama pants tonight, which made my erection look so much more obvious than black ones would have, Bella came back out into the bedroom. She smiled, seeing me sitting there, but her eyes went wide, no doubt noticing the circus tent on my lap. To my surprise, Bella came to sit on said lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. She leaned forward and kissed me softly. One of my hands went to her back as the other rested across her thighs.

"Seriously, Edward…that was amazing," Bella sighed, a smile on her lips, "I've never come so hard in my life."

My eyes went wide. Bella said she was a virgin and we were on equal footing when it came to this stuff. Did that mean she…does she…

"I was curious," Bella shrugged, answering my unvoiced question, "I wanted to be sure I knew how all the parts worked down there before someone else took a go at them."

_HOLY. SHIT._

My dick twitched against Bella's thigh rather violently. This girl was amazing! I swear she would never stop surprising me…whether it be by the things she says or her actions…Bella was an amazing woman. Bella smiled and one of her hands came to rest on my chest, her fingers drawing small circles against my skin.

"Do you know how all your parts work?" Bella asked, her voice low and husky sounding. I gulped and nodded.

Bella smirked and looked down at my lap. "Do you think I could try them out? You could direct me if I do anything wrong?"

_Oh fuck…she wants to….she…_

_What happened to saying, "no", and making this just about Bella?_

_Waaaaaahhhhh…I'm so conflicted!_

My whole body jumped when Bella's thigh rubbed against the underside of my erection.

"Please…" Bella whispered, "I want to make you feel good too."

_Seriously, is there anything to think about here?_

"Are you sure?" I practically wheezed, my breathing completely erratic.

"I'm sure," Bella smiled.

"O-okay."

"Scoot back on the bed and lie down. And I…well, I think it'd be easier and more comfortable for you if I…lowered your pants to your knees? And then they wouldn't get dirty either?" Bella asked, her cheeks blushing all the while.

"Um…okay," I nodded.

Bella moved onto the bed with me and sat next to me. I looked up at her one more time, my hands on the drawstring of my pants, to see if this was really what she wanted me to do. She smiled and nodded in encouragement. I was nervous about letting her see me practically naked. Sure the pants would cover my legs still, but there was nothing embarrassing about showing your legs. No one besides myself and my parents (and maybe Grandma bathed me as a baby) had seen my penis…and most certainly no one besides myself had seen it naked and erect.

_You can do this, Cullen! The force is still with you!_

With one more deep breath, I lifted my hips and pulled my pants down quickly over my erection, hissing as I pushed it around a little, and let the top of my pants rest just above my knees. I hadn't looked at Bella throughout the entire process (which took all of two seconds), and when I looked back up at her, I instantly began to get nervous. Her eyes were wide, bigger than I had ever seen them, and her mouth was hanging open. Her gaze was locked firmly on my now naked erection, standing tall and straining towards her.

I swallowed nervously. "Um…Bella?"

Bella snapped out of her daze, and her mouth clamped shut. Her eyes however, were still huge and I could see her shock was evident.

"How is that ever going to fit inside me?" Bella blurted out suddenly.

"Umm…"

"It's too big!"

_Well, shit…that's a problem._

**Well? Yes? No? Yeah…I really did leave it there. But Edward is now faced with a problem…and what does Edward do when he's consulted with a problem? Research! Edward is always going to be somewhat…geeky in this story, so don't expect him to become a super stud. Though his research will serve him relatively well in the future. :-P That's all I'll say about that. **

**So, I have a crap load of definitions for this chapter. Maybe too many. Meh:**

_**Halo**_**: video game that I mention A LOT. Google it if you didn't before I started doing definitions.**

**Accio: spell in **_**Harry Potter.**_** It brings things to you. Harry uses it to get his broom in HP4 against the dragons.**

**Harry Potter Puppet Pals: I hope you all watched the youtube clip so you can imagine Edward's version in your head. My BFF, her fiancé, and I made up the version Edward sings when he's dreaming. We were seriously rolling on the floor when we came up with that. Maybe a little drunk too…moving on…**

**LARPing: "live action role playing". It's exactly what it sounds like.**

**Garrett Hedlund: Sexy beast of a man that plays Sam Flynn in **_**TRON: Legacy**_**. He was also in **_**Country Strong, Troy, **_**and **_**Eragon**_** to name a few.**

**Chris Pine: Also quite the sexy man. Played Captain James T. Kirk in J.J. Abrams' 2009 reboot of **_**Star Trek.**_** Was also in **_**Unstoppable **_**recently.**

"**Damn it, man! I'm a geek, not a heart throb!": Originally was, "damn it, man! I'm a doctor, not a physicist!" from **_**Star Trek, **_**said by the character Dr. Bones McCoy.**

**Cedric Diggory: We all know who that is and who played him…if you don't, where have you been?**

**James McAvoy: another good-looking fella, probably best known for the movies **_**Wanted **_**and **_**Atonement**_**. LOL, he was also in the first **_**Chronicles of Narnia**_** and **_**Penelope.**_** And if you're wondering, I do picture him as Ben.**

**Carrie Underwood, Natalie Portman, and Olivia Wilde: I'm too lazy. Google them if you really want to know…but I'm pretty sure they're all vegetarians.**

**Backstreet Boys & New Kids on the Block: Boy bands…Google if you don't know.**

"**Don't be a camper": Something my friends often yell while playing **_**Halo.**_** Apparently it means staying in one place and not seeking out the action.**

"**The force is with you": From **_**Star Wars**_

"**To boldly go where no man has gone before": From **_**Star Trek**_

**Like I said…I had an outrageous time writing this chapter. Let me know what you guys thought (good or bad) pretty please? Hmmmm…do you think Bella left Edward with some blue balls? :-P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters…**

**A/N: "I'm sorry" multiplied by a thousand! For real, my apologies. Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! LOL…You all are so worried about Edward! Don't worry, you'll see. Now, special thanks to teamswitzerlandmom for her suggestion. I loved it. Thank you! :-D **

**I also now have a Twitter account. The name is NoelleSeven. Follow me and I'll tweet teasers and random things, but this is mostly just in case I go MIA for a month again…**

**Now, let's see how things are going with our favorite couple…**

Chapter 12

_Hey! Where are you?_

_Library_

_Why? And are we still meeting at your place tonight?_

_Research, and yes. I'll see you at 8_

_Okay. Love you, E! :-D_

_Love you too, B._

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and sighed. Glancing at my watch, I figured it was probably best if I left in an hour or two. It would take me at least an hour to get back home from Port Angeles. I had decided to come to the library in Port Angeles to get my…er, research done. Seated in the very back corner, where I could see anyone coming towards me, I had very little chance of running into anyone I knew from school, or having my father pop up and scare the crap out of me as I performed my unrelated to school searches.

_Can you imagine what would happen if Dad found you with _**these**_ sites up?_

_No! And I'd really rather not try._

I brought my laptop with me and was Googling my little heart out.

_Hey, I hear Google headquarters are near Stanford, maybe you should just got work for them._

_I'm going to be a doctor._

_With the amount you use their site, I'm sure you're an expert at Google!_

_Shut up!_

So maybe I resorted to Google more often than the regular teenager, but if I needed something answered, Google was always there for me. It had yet to let me down. I scrubbed a hand across my face and sighed again. I might have been successful with my little Project Bellgasm, but Bella's reaction to seeing my naked lower half for the first time was not quite what I had been expecting, and was the reason I was here in the library Googling oral sex, virgins, and…sex positions.

"_It's too big!" Bella shouted, her eyes still wide._

_Well, shit…that's a problem._

_I swallowed heavily. Now I was just embarrassed. I wanted to move and pull my pants back up, but my body felt paralyzed by Bella's stare. It was like I was caught in her tractor beam. I wasn't sure what to say to her. Plus, what was I supposed to do about the size of my…my erection? Was there even a way to make it smaller without becoming limp again?_

"_I just…I wasn't expecting it," Bella said suddenly._

_My eyes went wide as Bella leaned forward and began to examine my dick like it was some kind plant she had never seen before or something. _

"_I've never seen one before," Bella continued, her eyes still focused on my naked erection. Clearly, Lil Edward must've liked that because I twitched rather violently, my blood still throbbing there._

"_Oh my God it moves!" Bella shouted. She reached a hand out, but retracted it quickly. That seemed to break her out of her staring contest with my dick. Her eyes were still wide as they met mine._

"_I…I'm sorry…I just, well…I've never seen a…a…a penis before…well, I mean, on like sculptures and stuff and in paintings, but not like a real one. They're all so small on the sculptures. I wasn't expecting it to be so big in real life!"_

_My cheeks flamed as Lil Edward twitched in appreciation. My subconscious was stunned into silence, trying to make sense of what Bella was saying. Was she complimenting me? Was it good that I was apparently…big?_

"_Edward…" Bella said softly, "Can I…can I touch you?"_

"_I…I…." I could only stuttered. Even my subconscious was too flustered to make a sarcastic comment. She wanted to touch me…she wanted her bare hand against my naked flesh…another place where no person had gone before._

_I was finally able to form the word, "please."_

"_Okay…" Bella said softly, "Um…will you tell me? I mean, if things don't feel good?"_

_I just nodded. _

_My breathing turned shaky as everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I watched as Bella's hand slowly reached out and her fingers barely brushed the side of me, tracing the veins there. It was the most pleasurable thing I had ever felt in my young life._

"_Oh God…Bella…" I moaned, barely recognizing my voice as it sounded deeper. _

_Her fingers brushed the wetness that began to leak from my tip. I groaned and clenched my eyes shut as Bella's fingers spread out and ran down my length, spreading what I learned was called, "pre-cum", up and down._

"_Bella…Bella…"_

"_Tell me, Edward…" Bella whispered, "Tell me how your parts work."_

"_Oh Bella…" I moaned loudly as she wrapped her hand around the base of my erection. It didn't escape my eyes that her hand didn't quite fit all the way around._

"_Tell me," Bella breathed, before bending down and pressing her lips softly to mine, "Tell me, Edward."_

"_Harder…" I nearly panted, "Grip me harder…OHHHHHHH…YES…"_

_I couldn't even describe what everything felt like. Bella's hand was warm and tight, her lips ghosted along my jaw, whispering things as I moaned loudly and my hips bucked up and down to meet her hand…soon I could feel the familiar build in my stomach, but it was different. The feelings were way more intense than they were when I had my own solo sessions in the shower._

"_Bella…Bella…I'm coming…I'm coming…"_

_Bella kissed along my jaw up to my ear. "I love you, E."_

_That was all it took. Things were hazy as pleasure shot through me, pulsing, throbbing, wet against my stomach…I heard Bella gasp next to my ear as I cried out her name loudly. My eyes were clenched shut as my chest heaved with my breaths. My entire body felt like it was tingling and the soft touches of Bella's lips on my face felt much heavier._

"_You're quite sexy when you come…" Bella whispered._

_I couldn't stop the snort that escaped my lips, but my body was still recovering and couldn't care less. Even my subconscious was blissfully silent. I felt Bella leave the bed, but I still couldn't open my eyes to see where she was going. Moments later I groaned softly as I felt a warm cloth smooth its way over my stomach and Bella's weight disappeared from the mattress again. When she came back, she tugged on my sleep pants, and I finally opened my eyes, finding her smiling face looking back at me._

"_Lift up your hips," Bella said quietly. I complied and Bella pulled my pants and boxers back up. I sighed heavily, feeling more blissful and relaxed than I ever had. I turned my head to watch as Bella climbed into bed and snuggled up next to me._

"_That was amazing, B," I murmured, wrapping my arms around her._

_Bella nuzzled my bare chest and placed a kiss over my relatively normal beating heart._

"_You're pretty amazing too, E. I'm sorry for the way I reacted at first. I was just shocked. I'm glad you couldn't see my face when you came…I didn't think it would be anything like that…"_

_I lifted my head to look down at her, but her eyes were already becoming heavy as she snuggled closer. I couldn't help but smile, and watched as Bella mumbled and drifted off to sleep._

"_It spurted," Bella mumbled, "thought…it…would…explode…"_

_I chuckled as Bella spoke. She was quite funny when she tried to have coherent conversations when she was sleepy._

"_Maybe…next time…my mouth…"_

_My eyes went wide and I looked down at her again, but her breathing had evened out, indicating that she was now sleeping. Her mouth? Oh good lord…_

The soft vibration of my phone brought me out of my memories. When I glanced at the clock, I realized it was definitely time for me to start heading back to Forks. I quickly bookmarked and saved all the helpful sites I had found, storing them with my Project Bellgasm information in the folder on my desktop. I would go through the research later and make my helpful notes. I stood and stretched, pulling my jacket down to hide the semi I was now sporting thanks to my trip down memory lane. I was very much looking forward to spending more time with Bella tonight, and putting thoughts of our last semester as high school students at the back of my mind.

* * *

"I don't want to go back to school on Monday," Bella pouted.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I drained the pasta we were cooking. "It's our last semester."

"I know…but I have to start training for Stanford next week," Bella whined, mixing up the Caesar salad we had. "I have to start running and going to the gym and watching what I eat."

I burst out laughing at the face Bella made when she mentioned her eating. It wasn't like she was overweight or constantly eating junk food, but I had looked over her documents sent to her from the Stanford volleyball team. A nutritionist had put together a meal plan for her, and she had a work out regime she would have to follow.

"It won't be so bad," I said, getting my chuckles under control. Bella was not amused and frowning at me. "I'll uh…I'll do the food thing with you? Maybe the running?"

"Edward, you hate working out," Bella stated flatly.

I shrugged, "I'd do it for you. Plus that means I get to spend more time with you after school."

A wide grin spread across Bella's face. "I knew you were a smart one, Cullen."

"I try."

Bella and I took our trays and plates of food to sit in front of the television and eat. We were able to hook my laptop up to the television and watch the shows I had downloaded on my hard drive. Both of us wanted to catch up on _Smallville _and _Supernatural_ before they came back with new episodes, and then we were going to link up with Jasper and play some _Halo_. The plan after that was for Bella to spend the night. My Dad was working overnight at the hospital and my Mom was in Portland for the night, doing a consulting job down there. They were still away quite often, but my parents had been making more of an effort to be involved in my life. It still had its awkward moments, but I felt closer to them than I had in a long time.

"Do you think Lois or Lana is hotter?"

I almost choked on a mouthful of pasta as Bella's question came out of nowhere.

"What?"

Bella looked at me, her eyebrows raised. "Who's hotter? Lois or Lana?"

"Ummmmm…"

_Choose your words carefully, Cullen…_

I sighed heavily. My subconscious had been blissfully silent since we left the library. Apparently he didn't feel like he needed to make commentary lately…except for now.

"Um…neither? You're hotter than them both?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Come on, E! Give me an honest answer!"

"Ummmm…Lana then…I guess…"

"Really?" Bella asked, "I would've pegged you for a traditionalist and that you would like Lois better since that's who Superman ends up with anyway."

"Well, Kristin Kreuk is hotter," I shrugged and stuffed a bite of pasta in my mouth. I definitely didn't want to be discussing other hot girls with Bella.

"What about you?" I asked, "You're asking me about all these girls…who do you think is hotter? Sam or Dean Winchester?"

"Definitely Sam," Bella responded without pause.

It was my turn for my brows to raise up to my hair. It was also Bella's turn to shrug and take a big bite of her pasta.

"Sam has dimples…and he's ridiculously tall."

"I see…" I trailed off, taking another bite of my pasta.

"You're not jealous right?"

"Nope…though I hear generally women like Dean better than Sam. I would've thought you were a traditionalist," I smirked at her.

Bella smacked my shoulder playfully. I laughed as we continued on to watch our shows. We were both irritated by the fact that Clark still didn't fly on _Smallville _and that Sam may turn out to be the "big bad" of this season of _Supernatural_. After cleaning up downstairs, we took our separate showers and got comfy on the couch, waiting for Jasper to sign online. Ben and Angela were having a date night tonight, so Ben wouldn't be joining us. Alice had to go to dinner with her parents tonight, so Jasper was sitting at home by himself. I invited him over, but he didn't want to interrupt me and Bella's alone time.

As Bella and I situated ourselves under some blankets on the couch, my cell phone rang. Seeing that it was Jasper, I picked it up right away.

"Hey, Jasper."

"_Hey, Edward…listen, man, I gotta bail on our Halo thing tonight. Alice's dinner finished early and she's really upset. Apparently her mother doesn't support the idea of Alice going to school to study fashion."_

"Oh, wow…I…well, tell her I'm sorry. That sucks."

"What?" Bella asked, climbing to her knees and inching closer. I mouthed, "Alice", as Jasper continued to talk.

"_Yeah…she's pretty broken up about things. Tell Bella she's probably going to hear from her tomorrow."_

"I will. And hey, I'm sure we can all figure out a way for Alice to study something that pleases her parents and do her fashion thing at the same time."

"_Yeah. Thanks, Edward…I'll tell her that. I'll talk to you guys later."_

"All right, take care. Bye."

Jasper said his goodbye quietly and hung up. I placed my phone on the table and leaned back, sighing as I did so. It was unfortunate that Alice's parents didn't support what she wanted to do in her future. She really did know what seemed to be a staggering amount, about fashion. Her "resolution" for the New Year was also to try something new, and her something new was…well, it was longer hair. According to Bella, Alice had some really, _really_ expensive, long-lasting hair extensions put in, giving her hair that was longer than Bella's. It made Alice look different, but in a good way. Apparently she's had short hair all her life and she wanted to see what it was like to have long hair. She was even going to let her natural hair grow out.

"Is Alice really upset?" Bella asked quietly.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me. "Jasper said she'll probably call you tomorrow. I think everything will be okay though."

"You think so? You know how badly Alice wanted to go to the Fashion Institute in L.A."

"I know…but I'm sure we can figure something out."

"You're so considerate and caring," Bella sighed, snuggling into my side.

"She's our friend, and she's your best friend."

"Mmmhmmm…" Bella nodded, though it was more like she was nuzzling my chest or something.

I suppressed a groan. Bella's movements were making me painfully hard, and I was certain Lil Edward was going be peaking out of my boxers and pajama bottoms at any minute. I really hoped she didn't think it was because of Alice or anything…that would just be too damn awkward.

_Cullen, you get hard the minute Bella touches your anywhere._

_NOT true!_

_SO true! One flick of her wrist or brush of her fingers against your arm and you're sporting a boner._

_NO! That's not true!_

_It's like, "pertificus totales", and bam, you're stiff and hard as a rock._

_Now who's the dork and quoting Harry Potter?_

_Shut up, Cullen._

"Edward?"

"Hm?" I hummed, putting my subconscious in his place for the time being.

Bella smiled and brushed my cheek, right underneath my eye. "You…you kind of space out a lot. A lot more recently than before. Is everything okay?"

_Yeah, Cullen…is everything okay?_

_Damn, shut up! Didn't Jiminy Cricket ever shut the hell up?_

"Um…just thinking…" I responded lamely. I wasn't about to tell Bella that I constantly had conversations with myself in my head. She'd think I was a loon for sure.

"About what?"

"A bunch of different things…" I mumbled.

"Anything I can help you with?"

"It's not really one thing…" I said slowly, "I just…well, I want things to just stay simple and happy, but I know that won't happen this semester."

Bella leaned in and kissed my neck softly. "Why do you say that?"

"We'll both be so busy, and then before you know it, school will be over and we'll officially no longer be kids and we have to figure out Stanford, and holy crap, I haven't even started planning for the Peer Leadership thing!"

"Did I tell you Seth is going to be in your group?"

I pulled back to look at Bella. "What? Why? And why hasn't he said anything? I thought I was supposed to be working with 'troubled' or 'at risk' students."

"Seth just told me he got recommended for the program. I don't know why. I do know that he had been fighting a lot in school last semester, but I think that was just him dealing with all of the Leah and 'he who must not be named' stuff."

"Oh…well, I guess it's a good thing that I'll know at least one of them, and he won't have some misconceived notion about me."

I still wasn't the most popular guy down in La Push. Some of the young men down there still looked up to Jacob Black. It disgusted me to know end that these kids looked up to a…a rapist and a bully. No doubt some of these kids would be in the group I was going to be working with. They were all 14 years old and right at that age where they were really trying to figure out who they were. Hopefully, if any of them looked up to "he who must not be named", I could steer them into a more positive direction. I would really have to start doing some research to that as opposed to research on Bella related things. I had no idea what I was going to do with these kids.

"Don't worry…Seth will help you out. At least you'll know you have one kid who already completely looks up to you."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, I guess so."

"So what did you want to do now?" Bella asked.

"You want to see if there's any movies on TV or something?"

"Sure."

I handed Bella the remote and told her to pick us something. The last time Bella and I decided to watch a movie on TV, I picked it and we ended up watching _Marley & Me_, which Bella and I had never seen before, and I felt terrible because she ended up sobbing her eyeballs out. The movie looked so freaking happy in the trailers! How was I supposed to know it was going to be so depressing at the end? From that moment, I decided Bella would pick the movies.

"Oh! _Pretty Woman_ is on TV!"

I made a face as I looked at Bella. I had no idea she liked…chick flicks.

"Don't look at me like that," Bella frowned, "This is one of the best chick flicks ever."

I held my hands up in surrender. "Okay…if you say so."

"I think you'll like it," Bella smiled.

I just smiled back silently in return. Julia Roberts was pretty talented, so I didn't think it would be that bad. At least she wasn't going to pretend to be playing herself like she did in that horrible sequel to _Ocean's 11._ Or at least I hoped she wouldn't be. Bella and I moved to the chaise sectional of my couch and I leaned back while Bella sat between my legs and leaned back against my chest. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I sighed and tried to focus on the movie.

I was amused by the fact that the main character's name was Edward, and Bella mentioned that he played the piano. I was also having a hard time believing that Julia Roberts was supposed to be a hooker that got picked up on some corner in Hollywood. I had a feeling that there was no hooker who was half that good looking in real life.

_Why the balls are you thinking about hookers right now?  
_

_Because of the movie!_

_Focus on Bella, moron!_

Bella sighed and I focused on the feeling of her in my arms. I wasn't sure that I would ever get used to her being there, and I hoped I would never have to know what it felt like to not have her there ever again. I knew I wanted Bella to be with me for the rest of my life. There was no one else who understood me and made me feel like I was normal, and there was no one else who loved me the way Bella did.

_Pretty bold statements, Cullen. I bet you've already imagined your wedding._

_I have not!_

_Oh no? No huge church in Seattle filled with people and lavish decorations and flowers?_

_NO! Something small with just our friends and families._

_A-HA!_

_Damn you and your Jedi mind tricks!_

Bella sighed softly, beating my subconscious back into submission. Her hips began to squirm and I briefly wondered if she was uncomfortable. I felt her fingertips begin to run up and down my forearms softly and I tuned back into the movie, sighing in contentment. The character Edward was down in a bar and he was finally playing the piano. Bella began to squirm a lot more now and I was about to ask if she was uncomfortable, but then I noticed where Julia Roberts was in the picture. She was sitting on top of the piano facing the Edward guy.

_Holy shit! Is…are they…oh they totally are! Is it really that easy? Like insert Tab A into Slot B?_

_Cullen! Focus!_

Bella moved again and this time her hips definitely pressed back against mine. I bit my lip to keep from making a sound as Lil Edward came roaring back to life. They were having sex on top of a piano…that was totally like my fantasy come true…except, you know, it would be me Edward Cullen and Bella Swan not Edward and Vivian. Plus I would most definitely not act out this little fantasy in a hotel bar either. Bella's breathing had changed a bit and she pressed against me again.

_Oh holy crap…she's getting turned on by this? _

_Do something about it, Cullen! We already had the discussion about being a camper! Man up!_

Taking a deep breath, I leaned forward and kissed Bella's neck softly. She let out a quiet, barely audible moan as I let my nose trail along the curve of her ear.

"Bella…" I whispered.

"Hm?"

"Are you uncomfortable? You seem to be moving around a lot."

"You could say that."

"Anything I can do to help you out?" I murmured, my lips brushing her ear.

_Holy crap, Cullen! Who knew you could…you could flirt?_

_SHUT UP!_

"Yes…" Bella sighed.

I placed another kiss on her ear, "Tell me, B."

"The bed," Bella moaned.

_The bed? That wasn't exactly what I had in mind…_

_THINK, moron! She wants to get ON THE BED!_

_OH! Got it!_

"Come on, B."

I moved so that I could help Bella stand up and stood up myself and went to turn off the movie. Bella stood behind the couch biting her bottom lip. I moaned and Lil Edward twitched in response. Bella held her hand out to me and I twined my fingers with hers. I lifted our joined hands and kissed the back of her hand. We let go to walk to our respective sides of the beds and both pulled back the covers. I went to turn off the lights as Bella climbed into bed…or so I thought.

I felt Bella's arms wrap around my waist, and I chuckled, ready to tease her that she just couldn't bear to be apart from me. When I wrapped my arms behind me to grab her waist, I was met with lace and bare skin. My breath caught in my throat.

"Bella?" I said quietly, before swallowing heavily. True, I had seen her without her shirt…but I was pretty sure that right now, she was only wearing her panties.

"Ready?" She whispered before placing a kiss between my shoulder blades.

Her hands brushed across my stomach and she may or may not have brushed the tip of my erection and the now circus like big top I was sporting in my pants. Bella's hands dove under my shirt and I felt paralyzed as she drew her hands up my stomach, taking my shirt with it.

"Bella…"

"Do you want me to stop?"

I shook my head, the only motion that I seemed capable of. When she couldn't reach anymore, I slipped my arms and head out of my shirt and tossed it to the side. Bella's hands came back down my torso and rested on my hips. The feeling of her skin on mine was so pleasurable I felt like I was going to come any second.

"Turn around, E."

I swallowed heavily and turned around slowly. We hadn't been this…naked with each other in a while. My subconscious was silent as I let my eyes fall to the floor. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her little feet with her now purple painted toes.

"E…look at me," Bella whispered.

I let my eyes trail up her legs that I swore went on forever, and gulped nervously when I came to the smallest pair of blue, lacy panties that I had ever seen in my life. My subconscious might have been once again stunned into silence, but Lil Edward was certainly paying attention and desperate to come out and play. As my eyes continued on their adventure, I passed Bella's flat stomach. She had been complaining that she was so out of shape since she hadn't been playing volleyball or working out in months. I thought she was crazy. I didn't tell her that though. My dick throbbed as I took in the sight of Bella's bare breasts, but I didn't let my gaze linger there, as I noticed her chest was now flush with her gorgeous blush. I wasn't disappointed when I saw her pink cheeks and her gnawing away at her bottom lip.

"Too much?" Bella asked softly.

"You're perfect," I barely got out.

Bella moved slowly and closed the distance between us, wrapping her arms around my neck and gasping softly as my erection pushed against her stomach. I moaned when our lips finally touched, and Bella buried her hands in my hair as I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. I was convinced there was nothing better in the world than kissing Bella…but I knew I would eventually be proven wrong.

"Come to bed with me," Bella whispered against my lips.

I nodded, never breaking our connection and backing Bella towards my bed. Thankfully the lamp on the bedside table was on, and we tumbled into an awkward heap on the bed.

"Omph…" I grunted, my erection getting uncomfortably jostled by Bella's thigh. Bella giggled and I pretended to pout as I looked down at her. Her giggles faded to a small smile and she brought her hands to my face, tracing my cheeks and forehead. It didn't escape my mind that my full weight was pressing against Bella and I was now straddling her thigh.

"Do you trust me?" Bella asked quietly. I almost wanted to laugh, feeling like we've had this conversation before, but I didn't. I didn't need my subconscious to tell me that it would've been a dumb move.

"With my life," I whispered back, turning my head and kissing her fingertips. Bella didn't say anything in response and continued to trail her fingers over my face and jaw.

"B…what are you thinking?"

Bella leaned up and kissed my lips softly. "I want to be yours."

"You are mine," I murmured back against her lips, "I love you, Bella."

"In every way…" Bella trailed off.

I pulled back to look at her. I wasn't shocked per se…obviously with our current positions, we were on our way to taking that last step, but did she mean _now_? I swallowed heavily. I didn't feel prepared in the slightest. I had more research to do! I didn't get to read through nearly half of the things I had found today on Google! What if I hurt her because I wasn't prepared? What if I did something wrong? What if-

"Edward?"

I swallowed and managed to get out a, "Hm?"

"It doesn't have to be tonight…I just wanted you to know…that I'm ready."

_She's ready? What? REALLY?_

…

_Hello? Anything helpful to contribute?_

…

"Edward?" Bella pushed on my shoulders, and I rolled to the side. "Say something please?"

"You're ready?" I asked quietly, my eyes searching hers. Bella nodded slowly. She reached out and brushed some hair off of my forehead.

"I'll wait as long as you want," Bella said, "I told you from the beginning that we'd do everything slow. I just…I just wanted you to know that I do want you, and that…well, I'm ready for…sex, whenever you are."

I turned my head and stared up at the ceiling. I needed time to prepare, to research, to figure things out…

"I need more time…to uh, prepare," I said quietly, feeling embarrassed for some unknown reason.

Bella leaned over so that she was in my line of vision as I looked up at the ceiling. "Edward, I know it's going to hurt, and I know that it probably won't be what we're both expecting, but I want that experience to be with you…only you."

"I just want it to make it perfect for you," I mumbled.

Bella leaned closer and pressed her naked chest against mine, kissing my lips softly.

"It'll be perfect because it's with you, E."

"Did you have a specific date in mind?" I blurted out suddenly, my mind starting to come up with plans. If I had a specific time frame that I had to work with, I could be better prepared. Much like my Project Bellgasm that had a due date, if we set a date for when we would have sex for the first time, I would be better prepared.

"You want to set a specific date for the day we should have sex?" Bella asked, her eyebrows raised.

I felt my cheeks heat instantly. It was a stupid thing to say, but for whatever reason, I couldn't stop my mouth from spitting forward all the thoughts I had to justify my idea.

"I just feel like I'll be better prepared if I have an end date in sight. That we'll both be better prepared. I don't want to hurt you and I need to figure out the best way of going about our first time so that I don't cause you any pain. Plus-"

I didn't get to spit out any of my other ridiculous reasons. Bella's hand clamped over my mouth and I nearly bit my tongue off.

"Is this what 'Project Bellgasm' is all about?"

My eyes went wide and I might've screamed, "what?" from underneath Bella's hand.

Bella's cheeks blushed, but she started to sprout off her own explanation.

"I wanted to check my email and you were still in the shower so I turned on your desktop and saw the folder sitting there. I got curious, thinking 'Bell' was somehow related to my name, and that not a lot of words other than orgasm ended in 'gasm' so I clicked on the folder and looked at what was inside."

_OH FUCK! She found all of the research?_

_Dead man, Cullen. You're a dead man…_

Though her cheeks were still red, Bella's eyes softened, and took on that look she gave me that was usually reserved for when she told me she loved me.

"I think it's sweet that you went through all of that trouble to…research, Edward. And I'm sorry for snooping around on your computer. Can I tell you something though?"

I nodded from underneath her hand.

"You make me feel good just by touching me. You don't need all those articles about how to make me have an orgasm or whatever. God…I feel like sometimes I'll come just from looking at you."

_Holy shit! Seriously?_

_Focus, Cullen!_

Bella moved so that she was lying on top of me, and Lil Edward was definitely thrilled about having Bella in such close contact with him. I groaned as Bella settled her body against me and moved her hand, replacing it with a soft kiss of her lips.

"For girls, sex for the first time is going to hurt no matter what. It'll be uncomfortable and awkward, but for me, it'll be with you. With the man that I love. That thought alone comforts me. You don't need all the research and whatever to help you…just talk to me, E. I have no idea what I'm doing when it comes to all of this stuff either."

"I feel like you know more than me," I whispered.

Bella shrugged. "I got the sex talk, and I mean a full, in depth, borderline TMI one, from my mom when I got my period."

I cringed. I think I got the bare minimum from my Dad after I had my first wet dream and my voice started cracking.

"If you think setting a date will help, then I'm all for it, Edward. I just don't want you to become stressed out or feel…pressured to perform when that date comes around you know? I know that I want you, and I can feel that you want me. I want you to do whatever you need to do to feel like you're ready to take that next step with me."

I nodded, Bella's words making some sense. I did want to have that time frame though…I didn't want to just leave things to chance and hormones.

"So can I still plan and…and try to make things special?" I asked, feeling embarrassed again. A plan was starting to form in my head.

Bella smiled and kissed the corner of my mouth. "I would like that."

I sighed and turned my head so that my lips could find hers. I feared that she would protest, not wanting me to over think things, but instead she said exactly what I wanted to hear, putting my mind back at ease about things. I knew I wanted to be with Bella in that way, and knowing that she wanted me in that way too…it made me feel…it made me feel like a man. It made me feel like I could…do something for her, that I was wanted, _needed_…it was all so much, but beneath it all, I knew it meant that we loved each other deeply. The plan that had begun to take shape was cementing itself in my mind. My lips had been pressed hard against hers, and I pulled back reluctantly.

"What about Valentine's Day weekend?" I asked softly.

"When we're in Seattle?" Bella asked, a hint of excitement in her voice. It was about a month away, and I figured that would be a decent amount of time. I nodded.

"Okay," Bella replied, her finger tracing one of my eyebrows, "Seattle."

I felt like some unknown weight had just been lifted off of my shoulders, and something…playful seemed to slip its way inside me instead.

"You know…I think my plan will require a few things."

"Oh?" Bella asked, catching the playful tone in my words.

"Mmmhmm…" I nodded, "One of them is that I'll require us to practice a lot."

"Practice? And just what kind of practice are we talking about here?" Bella was smiling and playing with me. I turned so that she was now lying on her back and I was at her side.

"Mostly hands on," I smirked, my fingers beginning to dance over her stomach. Bella gasped softly as I flattened my palm against her smooth skin.

"Mostly?" Bella asked, her breathing becoming heavier as my hand began to move up towards her right breast.

"Mmmmm…" I hummed, my mouth inches away from hers, "There might be an oral part too. Mostly hands on for now though."

"Show me."

There was nothing in this world more glorious than seeing Bella come. Our positions that first time I touched her had prevented me from seeing her. This time, there were no words to describe her. My fingers had learned quickly just how to rub her swollen clit (which I found easily this time), and she was so wet I even teased her entrance a bit. I was shocked to feel that she felt even slicker than she had been the first time. I knew that Bella wasn't ashamed of her body, but I hadn't expected her to stop me so that she could tug her panties off. Lil Edward nearly combusted on the spot realizing that Bella was completely naked. I think I almost had a brain aneurysm seeing her naked body in my bed for the first time. I continued though, giving Bella an orgasm that seemed even more intense than the previous one. Her legs shook, her back arched off the bed, she practically screamed my name…It took every single ounce of control I had to not come in my pants.

I kissed Bella's flushed skin softly as she lay immobile for a few minutes, her chest heaving as she sucked in deep breaths. I had to recite the periodic table to keep Lil Edward from blowing up. I knew Bella had recovered when she easily pushed me over on to my back. She said she was out of shape, but I was pretty sure she could beat me in an arm wrestling competition. I complied when she tugged on my pajama pants and boxers, but was surprised when she tore them from my body, leaving me as naked as she was. I didn't have much time to dwell on things because soon one of Bella's hands was wrapped around my erection and her mouth was on mine. My hips were soon thrusting with each of Bella's movements, and it was obvious she hadn't forgotten what made me feel good either. I was right on the edge of coming, my eyes clenched tight, when Bella whispered, "watch" in my ear. My eyes popped open the moment my orgasm hit me and for a second I watched as my come leaked through Bella's fingers before clenching my eyes shut again and moaning her name loudly. My entire boy throbbed and tingled as I barely felt Bella move away and return to clean me up as she had the first time. This time I was able to pant out a, "thank you", which was returned with an, "I love you."

It might've been a little faster than I thought, but I didn't say anything as Bella and I remained naked and wrapped up in each other's arms in my bed. We had set a date for when we would have sex…maybe it was weird, since we were both lying naked with each other right now, but it made me feel better despite the fact that we could just do it right now. I felt comfortable, and I knew Bella trusted me, and I trusted her. I would be ready by the time our Seattle trip rolled around. I would be prepared, and I would make sure it was perfect and something Bella would never forget. Bella drifted off to sleep easily, but I slipped out of her grasp to lock my bedroom door. I didn't even want to imagine what would happen if one of my parents found us like that.

* * *

"Leave…me…here…" I panted.

Bella chuckled, breathing hard above me, but not panting like I was. "Okay…but I have to do at least one more mile. Try to sit up and walk around in a little bit and get some water."

I just nodded and Bella disappeared from my view, leaving me looking up at nothing but grayish sky. I had just finished running a mile with her…voluntarily working out and running. I felt like I was going to die.

_This was your idea, genius! You volunteered to work out with her!_

_Because I wanted to spend more time with her!_

_Apparently at the expense rather than benefit of our health! When was the last time you did anything remotely athletic?_

_Oh shut up!_

I could feel my chest rising and falling rapidly as I lay on the grass on the inside of the track. My eyes closed and I tried to focus on getting oxygen into my lungs. No one could say that Bella wasn't in shape. Her pace was quick, and as I lay here practically dying, I regretted trying to keep up with her.

_Shouldn't have attempted that manly show of pride, Cullen._

_SHUT UP!_

"You alive, Cullen?"

I opened my eyes to see that my view of the sky was blocked out by none other than Emmett McCarty.

"You should try and walk around. You don't want to get any cramps or anything. Your muscles have to cool down properly."

I slowly sat up and decided to take the jock's advice. Emmett and I weren't exactly friends, but we weren't…not friends either. I did look over a few of his final papers in the last semester, but he was a really smart guy and I didn't need to do much for his papers. Emmett offered me a hand and he pulled me up easily, my body almost crashing into his. He steadied me and then let go. I noticed that he too was sweating quite profusely.

"Come get some water with me, man," Emmett said, giving me a slap on the shoulder. I couldn't help but wince.

"So you're working out with Bella?"

"Trying to," I muttered.

"That's cool. I wish I could get Rosalie to work out with me. She'd rather die than break a sweat."

_I have something in common with Rosalie Hale?_

_Don't get too excited there, Cullen._

_Oh take a break will you!_

I just nodded, not quite sure what to say in response.

"So I heard Bella's heading to Stanford for volleyball. Isn't that where you've wanted to go since like…second grade?"

I turned to look at Emmett, completely confused. He had been in my second grade class in elementary school and we did some presentation about what we wanted to be when we grew up. He said he wanted to be a football player. I of course had said I wanted to be a doctor and go to Stanford like my father. I just didn't expect Emmett McCarty to remember that.

Emmett chuckled as we got to the water fountains. "I remember that presentation, Cullen. Are you going to Stanford with Bella?"

"I uh…yeah, I am actually. Got the acceptance letter last week."

"I guess I'll see you two around campus then," Emmett said, wiping water from his mouth, "I'm gonna be playing football for them."

"Really?" I blurted out, "I mean…uh….that's…cool?"

_Smooth, Cullen. Real smooth…_

Emmett chuckled, "I figured I might as well get a quality education while I'm at it right."

"Before you head off to the NFL," I replied before leaning down to take a drink of water now that my lungs didn't feel like they were going to explode.

"You remember that presentation too, Edward?"

I nodded my head.

"Well…it's cool we'll all be getting to do what we wanted to. Rosie's going to be over at Berkley studying law. I heard Whitlock is going to go to USC."

"Um…yeah. He decided to play football there."

"That's what he told me," Emmett chuckled, "I almost went there too, but at least Stanford is sort of close to Berkley."

I nodded and took a deep breath. My legs still felt like they were on fire.

"Well, I gotta go meet Rosie. Make sure you stretch, Edward. See you later."

I waved my hand lamely, still surprised by the news that Emmett was going to Stanford also. I mean, I knew the guy wasn't stupid, but still…I guess it just proved to me even more that you couldn't judge a book by its cover. Something I had to keep in mind for when I started my Peer Leadership thing down in La Push next week. Hobbling my way back over to the inside of the track, I started to stretch as Bella finished up her run. She joined me after a little while and I thought of the least sexy things possible as Bella stretched in front of me. Seriously…did volleyball players only work out in things that were made out of spandex? Bella's "sweats" were practically painted on her legs and her long sleeve top wasn't much better. She called them "under armor" or something…but they certainly weren't under anything or hiding what was under them.

Bella finished her stretching and pulled me to my feet. My legs felt like rubber and I was positive I was going to be in pain tomorrow. Bella wrapped an arm around my waist and I slung my arm over her shoulder. Apparently she didn't care that I was sweaty and dirty.

"So," Bella started, "How do you feel now?"

"Like I'm going to need a wheelchair tomorrow," I muttered.

"You don't have to work out with me if you don't want to," Bella replied quietly.

"I want to," I said quickly, "I…I think it'll be good for me."

"Okay…just don't push yourself too hard and you'll get used to it," Bella smiled as she led us back towards the locker rooms.

"I saw you talking to Emmett," Bella said, changing the subject.

"Uh…yeah. Did you know he's going to Stanford too?"

"Really?" Bella asked, shock evident in her voice.

"I told you his papers were good. He's pretty smart."

"I know…I'm just…surprised. I thought he'd go to some other…big football school like in the south or something."

"Rosalie's going to Berkley."

Bella snorted. "Of course…so he's staying close so he can be near Rosalie."

"You think that's a dumb idea?" I asked quietly.

"Well, if it means sacrificing his dreams or something, then yeah."

"I don't think that's the case."

"Well, good thing we both wanted to go to Stanford since we were kids," Bella said softly. "I think long distance would've sucked a lot."

"We would've had to go back to chatting on IM again."

Bella chuckled, "Or gotten creative with Skype."

I stopped, pulling Bella to a stop with me. "What are you talking about?"

Bella's cheeks reddened, but she smirked and leaned up to kiss my jaw quickly.

"Well, I guess you'll find out. We will be in separate dorms after all…"

"What?"

Bella changed the subject with a smirk, leaving me wondering what the hell she was talking about that involved Skype.

"So you think you'll continue working out with me?"

I sighed heavily. I suppose it would be beneficial to my health. "I will."

"Don't worry, Edward," Bella smiled, squeezing my side, "Your body will get used to it and you'll build up your endurance in a couple of weeks."

"I hope so," I sighed, as we came to where we would split off to the boys' locker rooms and the girls' locker rooms. Bella turned and wrapped both her arms around my waist, pressing our bodies against each other. Lil Edward immediately took notice.

_DOWN BOY!_

Bella leaned up and pressed her lips to my ear, before pulling away slightly.

"You're going to need that endurance while we're in Seattle."

_WHAT!_

…

My eyes were wide and my mouth couldn't form any words as Bella giggled and placed a quick kiss on my gapping lips.

"I'll meet you by your car in like, twenty minutes?"

I just nodded dumbly as Bella giggled and jogged into the girls' locker room.

_Did she mean…was she…endurance for Seattle?_

_That's right, Cullen._

_Good lord…she's going to kill us._

_Ah…but what a way to go._

**Well? Yes? No? Told you all everything would be all right! We'll have to see how well Edward builds up his endurance and how their "practicing" goes. :-P **

**No definitions from me today. I don't think there were many anyway. I will share that in my month long absence, I did meet BooBoo Stewart (LOVE him…if I was 17, I would have the BIGGEST crush on him), Jodelle Ferland, Gil Birmingham, Tyson Houseman, Bronson Pelletier, Kiowa Gordon, and Tinsel Korey at the Twilight Convention in San Fran. They are all SUPER nice and Jodelle and Tinsel are gorgeous in person. I even ate dinner next to BooBoo and his family, and ended up meeting the whole Stewart clan. Super nice and his sisters are too cute. **

**I also ventured to Las Vegas last week and finally saw Linkin Park in concert. They were fricking amazing! And I touched Mike Shinoda's hand when he came into the crowd! I screamed like a little fan girl. :-D **

**Anyway, let me know what you guys thought, good or bad, pretty please? Don't forget to follow me on Twitter for updates! :-D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters…and I don't own the song lyrics either…**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! Won't say much in this A/N. This chapter is a monster. Enjoy. I think you've all been waiting for this chapter :-D**

**Special thanks to eternally_addicted. She doesn't beta this bad boy (LOL, though maybe she should), but she gave me some great ideas this chapter :-) **

Chapter 13

"Bella…Bella…"

"Mmmmmm…"

"Bella…"

"Nooooo…go away…"

"Bella," I finally chuckled, no longer able to hold it in. "Wake up, love. We're in Seattle."

I loved the sight of Bella right when she wakes up. She was always perfectly rumpled and cute and a tad bit grouchy…

_You've got it so bad, Cullen._

_I haven't heard you complaining in the last month!_

_Touché_

"We are?" Bella asked groggily, barely cracking her eyes open. I couldn't help but smile.

"We're almost at the hotel, B."

Bella sighed and closed her eyes, burrowing into the passenger side chair of my Volvo.

"M'kay…"

I laughed and ran a hand through my hair. Bella was completely out of it. At Alice's insistence, we left at the ass crack of dawn, and here we were in Seattle, and it was barely even eleven o'clock. Part of my was irritated at our early departure hour, but Bella's half-sleeping antics made it completely worth it for me. I discovered recently, that talking to her while she was sleep deprived was like talking to an honest drunk. You could ask her anything and she would tell you her answer. Thank the lord it was just Bella and I in the car on the drive here. It made me wonder if she would remember any of it once she was coherent.

"_We're watching Adam Lambert tonight," Bella mumbled, her eyes closed, and body turned so that she was curled up on her side in her seat._

"_That we are," I smiled, more excited about going to Seattle than the concert itself. I did have to admit though, that I did grow to like some of the guy's songs. And his acoustic EP was very impressive. I didn't think it was humanly possible for a _male_ to hit some of the notes that this Adam Lambert guy did._

_I waved in the rearview mirror when I saw that Jasper and Ben's cars were now following behind mine. Between the three of us guys, we decided to treat our girls to early Valentine's Day presents, with nice hotel rooms and the concert. We were all actually staying in separate hotels, only meeting for the concert tonight and a late lunch tomorrow before we headed back to Forks._

"_He's so sexy," Bella suddenly said from out of nowhere._

"_What? Really?" I asked, shocked and trying to search my memories for if she had ever said that before._

Don't get jealous, don't get jealous, don't get jealous…

Keep telling yourself that, Cullen…

"_Mmmmmhmmmmm…" Bella hummed, her eyes still closed. "He's got those blue eyes and that dark hair…and he's tall…and his smile…and his sexy, sexy voice…"_

_I shook my head and my eyes were wide in disbelief. Sure I had seen Bella in the mornings after just waking up, but she was never _this_ sleep deprived before. It was like she was drunk or drugged or something…just rambling on._

"_Too bad he'd hit on you before he'd even bat an eyelash at me…"_

"_What?" I nearly shouted. The girl was just not making sense anymore._

"_Mmmmm…" Bella hummed, and turned her body so she was facing the window. "Don't worry…he can't have you. I love you and your tongue and your fingers too much…"_

_My eyes nearly bugged out of my head and the car swerved a little. I quickly righted the wheel and cursed under my breath. No doubt Jasper was going to wonder what the hell was going on in here. Bella's soft snores that I had become accustomed to filled the car, and I was still thinking about our rather weird, but extremely ego-boosting conversation for a good chunk of the drive. I couldn't wait to ask her about it._

As I drove, I was also trying not to dwell on the fact that tonight was our…deadline. After Bella found my folder with all of my saved research in it, I trashed it, choosing to put my trust in her words and communicate with her as to what felt good and what didn't. Plus I was persuaded by the fact that Bella said without my research, we would just have to "practice" more and see what the results were. I certainly couldn't complain about that. With our practicing came a lot of communicating…and not just in the variety of, "ooh…there" or "harder" or "more."

Remembering the lovely present my father had left on my bed once, Bella and I were both bright red as we had the talk about our options for protection. Neither one of us wanted to be a parent any time in the near future (Bella's direct words were, "we're not talking about babies again for at least ten more years"), so we knew the discussion was necessary. Bella was on the pill to regulate her period cycle (something I really didn't want to hear about, but was coming to learn about like clockwork) and she was religious about taking it every day. It was Bella who also suggested that it might be better for us to put my father's little present to use the first…couple of times we had sex. It was no secret that virgin teenage boys didn't last long the first few times, and Bella suggested that using a condom might cut down on the sensations. I highly doubted it, but I agreed to it anyway.

That conversation left us both equally embarrassed, but also equally less nervous about things. I hadn't told Bella (though I had a feeling she knew), but I indulged in my own solo practicing too. In one of the articles in my now trashed folder of information, it had said that a guy could last longer during sex if he masturbated and was used to the stimuli in that area. It didn't sound like a bad theory to test out. My subconscious sure got a kick out of that. The other thing that I was sure Bella didn't know about, was that I had to buy us a whole new box of condoms. I had disregarded the directions on the box, thinking it couldn't be that hard to put one on. It didn't take long to get me worked up these days…but it took me all the way down to the last condom in the box to be successful. I broke a bunch and sent one flying across the room. If Bella had been in the room, or my dad walked in, I'm sure I would've died from embarrassment. I drove all the way to Port Angeles to get the new box, wanting to avoid seeing someone I knew at the marketplace in Forks. My face was probably redder than a tomato, and the lady who rang me up gave me a knowing smirk, which certainly didn't help any. I was confident however, that tonight, I wouldn't have any problems. At least not with the condom.

I cringed when I remembered talking to my parents about this trip. It wasn't all bad…I mean it was my father who suggested the hotel. Whenever they went to Seattle, or on the few times I had gone with them, my parents always stayed at the Four Seasons. It was a nice hotel, and since my parents were such regulars there, they knew much of the staff, and my father was actually able to get me a very affordable rate. The part that made me cringe was when they sat me down to talk about my…plans for this little trip. My mother was perhaps more embarrassing than my father. Possibly because she didn't even mention sex, but alluded to it instead. My mother told me to be gentle and romantic and to communicate with Bella…and my father, lovely man that he is, asked me if I had condoms because he didn't want Chief Swan shooting his soon in a couple of months. When we get into our room, I'm half expecting to find a bag of condoms and a note from my father on the bed. I really hoped that wouldn't happen.

_I wouldn't put it past him, Cullen._

_I know…that's what scares me._

Together, Bella and I spent a lot of our private time exploring each other's bodies, finding our pleasure without hitting the proverbial "home run". In all of my research, I decided that I really didn't like the technical terms, "fellatio" and "cunnilingus". Fellatio sounded too much like "inflate" to me, which was definitely not what was happening when that was performed…unless you were describing Bella's ego and pride afterwards. I think she got me to come in less than sixty seconds. And I didn't like the sound of cunnilingus because it sounded like "cunning linguist" or some kind of fungus…and that just wasn't sexy. Not to say that my ego wasn't inflated after I returned to favor to Bella either. I honestly thought her hips might break my nose with the way she thrashed about, but there was nothing sexier than the way she screamed my name. I, Edward Cullen, now _part-time_ dork extraordinaire, had made a girl scream my name in pleasure.

_Don't let that go to Lil Edward's head…oops, too late._

_Shut up!_

I shifted in my seat, my nearly full-blown erection pressing uncomfortably against my zipper. I had to get some control over myself before we got to the hotel. There was no way I was getting out of this car and handing over the keys to a valet while I was pitching a tent in my jeans. I sighed, and started thinking about the mass of work I was going to have on my plate starting next week. On top of my advanced classes' homework and projects, I was officially going to be starting on my Peer Leadership program down in La Push. There was a lot that I had to plan for still, and I started on the following Monday.

Bella and I were both sad that I was going to be down in La Push three times a week after school. It meant I couldn't work out with her anymore, and I had to admit, that in the past month, I hadn't found it so bad. Like Bella had said, I eventually did become used to the running, and I did build my endurance up and was now able to run her daily three miles with her. Of course, neither of us had forgotten about Bella's teasing comments about my endurance and needing it for Seattle. After the first time I ran all three miles with her, Bella came home with me to "study" and rewarded me with a mind-blowing orgasm. How's that for motivation? On top of that, I noticed the change in my body too. Bella encouraged me to do push ups and crunches with her, and while I wasn't super muscle bound, there was some meat on my arms and chest now and my abs were there because of muscle and not just from being skinny. I promised Bella that on the days I wasn't in La Push, I would still work out with her after school.

By the time I spotted the Four Seasons Hotel, Jasper and Ben had already turned off, heading towards their own hotels. We hadn't shared what specifically we were each planning for our girls, so I had no idea where they were going. I sighed as I came to a red light and decided to try and wake Bella again.

"Bella, love, we're right outside of the hotel now."

I got a garbled whine slash grunt in return. Chuckling, I reached over and shook her shoulder slightly.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty. We're here."

"Nooooo…five more minutes."

I sighed as the light turned green and I steered us towards the lobby area. I needed to wake my stubborn girl up. Knowing I was probably going to regret this in about a minute, I opened my mouth anyway.

"Bella! Adam Lambert's here!"

"WHAT? WHERE?" Bella shouted, sitting up in her chair. She was rubbed her eyes furiously and was blinking rapidly as I pulled up to the valet. It took her about five seconds to realize I was lying.

"Meanie!" Bella pouted, swinging out an arm and catching me in the shoulder. I grunted in protest.

"Come on, B," I said with my best smile, "we're finally here."

Still grouchy, Bella harrumphed and got out the car, crossing her arms as she moved to lean against the car. I held my chuckles at bay as I walked around the car to her. She didn't move her arms from her chest as I placed my hands on her hips. I leaned in and kissed her softly on her pouting lips.

"Come on, B," I whispered, "Don't be mad. I didn't want Sleeping Beauty to miss any part of her fairy tale."

Bella rolled her eyes, "You're so cheesy."

"But you love me for it."

"Most of the time," Bella muttered. I knew she'd be grouchy for at least the next fifteen minutes, so I simply leaned forward and kissed her lips softly again before moving to wrap my arm around her waist.

"Let's go check in, love."

Bella mumbled something under her breath, and snuggled into my side. Wrapping my arm around her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around my waist, I led her into the lobby. Bella woke up a little bit, seeing that we were in public now. She still leaned on me heavily as I checked us in, and soon we were heading up to our room on the top floor. I took a deep breath when I stuck the key card in the door.

_Please don't let there be a package on the bed, please, please, please…_

I walked into the room, my arm around Bella and closed my eyes as the bed came into view. I was still praying in my head when I heard Bella gasp.

_Damn it! Tell me there's not a box of condoms on the bed from my dad!_

_Only one way to find out, Cullen…_

"Edward…this is…it's so…lovely."

My eyes shot open and the dreamy sound in Bella's voice.

_Lovely?_

My eyes went wide as I took in the room. It was…well, it was something else. And it was totally someplace that my parents would like. The living room was spacious and I saw a plush couch and armchairs, but that wasn't what I was really looking at. I had a feeling that Bella was looking at the same thing because we were both migrating towards the large picture windows that led out to our room's balcony. We were overlooking the sound, and though it was a little overcast, the weather was still amazing. Bella opened the sliding door and a cold blast of air hit us as we stepped outside. It wasn't raining or snowing, but it was quite cold. Bella went to lean against the railing and I followed, placing my arms of either side of her and resting my head on her shoulder.

"Merry Happy Christmas Valentine's Day, Bella," I whispered in her ear.

She giggled and turned her head, kissing me on the lips softly.

"Merry Happy Christmas Valentine's Day, Edward."

Bella gave me another kiss, this one lingering much longer than the other, before she headed back inside, saying she wanted to freshen up a bit. While Bella was in the bathroom, I chuckled when I heard her raving about how big the bathroom was. According to her there was a large tub and also a glass shower. I tried not to imagine sharing either of those with her right now. Lil Edward was just going to have to wait. We both made it 18 years…surely we could make it a few more hours, or however long it took until Bella was ready. True, we had decided on a deadline, but if she told me she wasn't ready, I wasn't going to push her. Yes…a part of me would be disappointed, but I knew if Bella backed out tonight, it would be for a good reason.

Bella decided she wanted to get some lunch and then maybe walk around a little bit. I found a little coffee shop called Cherry Street Coffee House that was within walking distance from our hotel. They sold sandwiches, soup, and salads and sounded like it would be delicious and light. We were eating Italian for dinner tonight, so I figured something light for lunch would be good. When Bella came out from the bathroom, she definitely looked more awake. I stood up and grabbed her coat holding it out for her. Bella gave me the smile that I loved and said a quiet, "thank you", before she slipped her arms into the sleeves. Grabbing her scarf and wrapping it around her neck, Bella waited for me as I slipped on my own coat and grabbed my wallet and key for the room. Bella laced her left hand with my right and I led us out of the room.

The air was cold but pleasant since it wasn't raining. I kept my arm wrapped around Bella's shoulders as she wrapped her arm around my waist. We laughed and chatted about random things. Bella said that she, Alice, and Angela had driven together as soon as Alice had gotten her license and spent the entire day in Seattle. All they did was shopping, so Bella felt like there was tons more for her to see in the city. I promised her we'd come back again for a longer trip.

The Cherry Street Coffee House was a nice, little place and all of their food sounded amazing. Bella settled on a veggie burger while I decided to get the BLT. We enjoyed our sandwiches and some hot chocolate before heading back out to brave the weather. It was still dry out, so Bella and I decided to walk down to the waterfront. We walked along the waterfront, enjoying looking at the different little restaurants and shops. We made it to Pike's Place Market and looked around at the little shops and watched the guys who threw the fish for a little bit before heading back to the hotel. We were meeting the rest of our friends here tomorrow for a late lunch at a place called Lowell's. Bella and I snapped a picture in front of the original Starbucks on our way, and soon were back at the room.

I decided on just wearing a dark grey t-shirt and jeans tonight. It was probably going to be pretty hot in the venue, so I figured that was a safe route to go. We were going to have to drive since the venue was quite a ways south from out hotel, so I called down to the valet to let them know what time to expect us while Bella got ready. The restaurant we were going to for dinner was also a bit of a ways south so we were going to drive there too.

"What do you think? Do I look okay?"

I blinked a few times and swallowed heavily, trying to find the appropriate thing to say. Even my subconscious was stunned into silence. When you broke it down it wasn't like Bella was wearing something _overly _beautiful or sexy…but she just…God, she just looked amazing! She was in tall black boots with a heel, black tight pants, and…good lord, is that a…is that a corset?

_Say something, Cullen!_

"You…you…" I swallowed hard, "You look amazing."

Bella blushed and ran her hands over her stomach. "I know it's not glam or anything, but I thought it was festive…for Valentine's Day and all."

Bella's make-up was simple and natural (the way I liked), and her top was white with red polka dots. I loved that her hair was still down, but pulled back from her face and neck. She walked to where I was sitting and stood between my legs and wrapped her arms loosely around my neck. We didn't say anything as we gazed at each other. Bella's fingers curled into my hair at the nape of my neck, and I couldn't help but moan quietly. Bella smiled and leaned down, pressing her lips to mine softly.

"You look so sexy," Bella breathed against my lips.

I couldn't help but snort. I would never get used to her calling me sexy. Her fingers ran through my hair and I could feel her tugging the strands and making them stand all over the place. I closed my eyes and sighed, loving the feeling of her fingers in my hair. Lil Edward was starting to take notice. Taking one of her hands in mine, I brought it to my lips and kissed her knuckles.

"Let's get going, love. We have dinner reservations."

"All right," Bella said quietly, smiling at me. I leaned up and pressed my lips one more time to hers before I stood and gathered my things.

I brought the black leather jacket Alice had gotten me for Christmas, and I heard Bella gasp again as I slipped it on. I turned and smiled at her.

"What is it, B?"

"I think the only things that are _barely_ keeping me from jumping you right now is that we're going to see Adam Lambert in concert, and I…don't want to rush tonight."

It was the first time Bella had mentioned anything about tonight since we arrived in Seattle. And I most certainly did not mean the concert. I could feel that my cheeks were red, but I smiled and decided to toy with Bella right back.

"I could say the same thing about you, B."

Her cheeks turned pink and she quickly threw on her jacket.

"Let's get out of here before we do something…not according to plan."

_Thank God she didn't say, "something we regret". I can't bear to think she'll regret anything about this trip._

_Don't turn into a girl on me now, Cullen! Men, men, men, men, manly, men, men, men…_

_Go back into hibernation please!_

We were supposed to be meeting Alice, Jasper, Angela, and Ben at 7:15 since the show started at 8, so Bella and I headed out and soon I was navigating the Volvo down the streets of Seattle to our dinner destination. Bella said she was craving Italian, so I searched (with Google of course) for a place to eat that would fit what she wanted. There were a ton of choices in the city, but I finally settled on Al Boccalino. It was a rustic looking place and the food was quite good. Bella had a pasta primavera dish while I decided to have the ravioli. We both ended up taking home half our meals, but managed to share a tiramisu for dessert. Bella didn't want to be too full for the concert, but I chuckled when she shyly asked if we could have the tiramisu.

Bella was practically vibrating with excitement as we drove down to the venue for the concert, Showbox SoDo. The place was already packed and I had to valet the car. As Bella and I walked towards the front door of the building, we saw Angela and Ben waiting outside. Bella and Angela both let out little squeals and practically bounded towards each other. It always made me chuckle to see Bella act so girly sometimes. There were so many sides of her, and I loved each and every one of them. There was the girl who squealed over Angela's red dress. The girl who was fierce and fiery when she was on the volleyball court. The girl who geeked out with me over _Halo_. And then there was the girl who understood me, who never made fun of my quirks or comments, who made me feel alive, and like I belonged somewhere. I knew now that Bella never judged me. It was my own misguided sense of self that was weighing me down.

"Edward!" Ben shouted, clapping me on the shoulder, "Nice jacket!"

I couldn't help but start to chuckle. "I wish I could say the same to you."

Ben was in black jeans, and some white shirt that looked like it had a picture of a brain on it, but his jacket…maybe it was fashionable on the runways or something, but to me it just looked weird. The sleeves only went down to his elbows and it was striped.

"Hey...Alice said this was a good look."

"And it is," said a familiar voice, one who I often heard blab on about fashion in science class.

I turned to see Alice and Jasper now standing next to us. Alice let out a shriek when she saw Bella and Angela and quickly bounded over to the girls, gushing about their outfits. Alice was in a sparkly pink dress and tall heels. I had a feeling she was going to fit in perfectly with the "glam" theme of the concert. It was apparently called the Glam Nation Tour.

"I think we're going to be hearing a lot of that tonight," Jasper chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

Ben laughed. "The unholy sounds of ear piercing screams…mostly coming from our three girls."

I chuckled along with Jasper and Ben. Our three girls were talking excitedly in a huddle. I thought it was funny that Alice's long hair was hanging down her back whereas Angela's hair was piled up on top of her head. They both looked completely different, but again, not in a bad way. Then there was my Bella, gorgeous as ever, laughing and smiling with her two best friends. We were three very lucky guys.

"All right!" Alice called, "Let's get going! I want to see the opening act!"

There wasn't anything I could've done that could've possibly prepared me for what was waiting for us inside the venue. There were people _everywhere_ and they ranged from young to old, glammed up to plain, men and women, boys and girls…it was crazy! We had been able to get really great tickets that put us in the fifth row. The girls screamed when they realized where our seats were and Ben mouthed, "told you", to Jasper and I.

The opening act was a girl singer, no one I recognized, but she was good. Bella explained to me that she had been on the same reality show as Adam Lambert. I just nodded along, happy to see Bella enjoying herself so much. She was dancing around and singing and she just looked so free. And this was all before the main act even hit the stage.

I jumped when the lights went black and the shrieking began. Ben was right to compare it the gates of hell or something. I had never heard anything like it. I couldn't help but cover my ears. Bella frowned when she saw, but I waved her away. I wanted her to enjoy this no matter what.

Simply put, the concert was like nothing I ever experienced or expected. I almost suspected that this was what it was like to trip out on acid or something or fall down the rabbit hole. Adam Lambert came out with this crazy top hat, and coat and there was glitter everywhere…he was like a sparkly, Mad Hatter! I couldn't escape the irony when I found out one of his songs was called, "Down the Rabbit Hole." He was a pretty amazing performer though. He sounded like he did on his CD, and standing up there on stage, he looked huge! Bella told me he was 6'2", but I figured that was an embellishment! Everyone in Hollywood lies about his or her height and I figured he was no different. I was very wrong.

"This show is all about love," he shouted into his microphone.

Bella smiled up at me and quickly pecked my lips. My girl was so happy and as cheesy as it was to say, that made me happy too. Bella was practically swept up in her own little world, dancing and singing to the fast paced songs. I found myself nodding along to the beat more than once. There was an intermission with the dancers and then Adam began an acoustic set. This was what I was hoping for. Bella had his acoustic EP and I liked it a little more than his actual album. Adam took some time, introducing himself and the tour, saying, "what's up, Seattle?" which just caused another round of the ear splitting screams from the crowd.

"This next song…is about loving yourself unconditionally," Adam said into his microphone as he sat on some stairs. Well, that certainly caught my attention.

"Believe in yourself and focus on the positive."

I didn't know why, but his words struck something in me. Had I heard the words a few months ago, would I have realized how…true and inspiring they were? They seemed so simple, but they really got me thinking. The way I used to be treated and made fun of, the way I just accepted it…it tore me down and made me feel like everything that I had ever been made fun of for was true. Until Bella came along and made me realize that I was so much more than the things I chose to be interested in or what I looked like. She helped me to believe in myself and that I was worth something. I sighed and moved so that I could stand behind Bella, and wrapped my arms around her waist. She sighed and leaned back against and I pressed a kiss to the top of her head. I would love this girl for the rest of my days, and I couldn't thank her enough for helping me find myself.

_Wanna scream out, no more hiding_

_Don't be afraid of what's inside_

_Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright_

_In the aftermath_

_Anytime anybody pulls you down_

_Anytime anybody says you're not allowed_

_Just remember, you are not alone_

_In the aftermath_

_Just remember you are not alone_

_In the aftermath_

I leaned forward and kissed Bella's cheek as the lights went dark and the song finished.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Bella turned in my arms so she could look at me. "For what?"

"I'm not alone."

Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Never again."

I kissed her then with everything that I had. I wanted Bella to never doubt how much I loved her, how blessed I felt with her in my life…I wanted her to feel all of that in my kiss. I held her tightly as her lips moved against mine and her fingers curled into my hair. I faintly heard Ben yell, "Get a room", followed by a loud, "ow". I smiled against Bella's lips, assuming Angela smacked him.

The rest of the concert was very entertaining and high paced. Adam sang a lot of his faster songs during the last part of the concert. Bella kept her hand laced with mine as she bounced along and danced and sang along. I didn't really recognize a lot of the faster ones. The only one I really knew was Bella's favorite, and he hadn't sung it yet. I peeked at our friends and saw that Alice was much like Bella and bouncing along and dancing to the music. Angela was a little more subdued and taking pictures, but bobbing her head along. She had taken all of our pictures when we entered the venue tonight, so I was happy to add some more pictures of Bella and I to our collection. During Spring Break we were going to help Angela with her photo project.

Before we knew it, Adam was introducing his band and saying that this was his last song of the night. When the music started Bella screamed, louder and higher than I had ever heard her, and I recognized the tune immediately. It was her favorite song from the album.

"I want you to walk home with a message tonight," Adam said over the shrieks, "The message is that no matter how much money or fame or success or sex you have in your life, it's all alright, but it doesn't mean shit unless it's connected with love."

His words resonated somewhere inside me again, but I didn't get to dwell on them too long. Bella started jumping up and down and screaming when the song started. Her excitement soon became infectious and I was jumping along with her. I knew this song since it was her favorite and she listened to it pretty often.

_But if I had you, _

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you, _

_Then money, fame, and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you, _

_Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_You y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you_

I danced with Bella and she moved so that she was wrapped up in my arms. The song had a point yet again. Maybe it was cliché to say, but if I had Bella with me, I felt like I could do anything. I could take on anyone, try anything, and just be completely happy. I was starting to think this Adam Lambert guy was pretty smart. When the concert was over, Bella didn't move from my arms, still holding me close. Angela, Ben, Alice, and Jasper all said they would see us tomorrow, each one of them smiling at Bella and I. Bella nodded against my chest, waving at our friends as they left the venue.

Pulling back, Bella gave me a beautiful smile. "Thank you so much, E. This was…it was simply amazing."

I smiled back and brushed a strand of hair back from her face. "You're welcome, B. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Bella leaned up and gave me a kiss that felt like it was setting my body on fire. It felt like she was trying to convey everything she felt in her kiss just like I had done earlier. I sighed and closed my eyes, relishing in the feel of Bella's lips against my own.

"I love you, Edward Cullen. So, so much," She murmured against my lips.

"And I love you, Bella Swan."

Bella pulled back and lifted her hand to stroke my cheek softly. "Let's go back to the hotel."

She said it quietly without a sense of nervousness in her voice. Her big, brown eyes were gazing up at me, and I couldn't help but smile.

"All right…let's go."

_This is it, Cullen. Are you ready?_

_Shut up! Don't make me nervous!_

_This is a big step…_

_We're ready! We practiced, we talked…we're ready!_

_Alrighty, Cullen…I'm leaving you on your own. Make us proud._

I took a deep breath as I started to drive us back towards our hotel. Bella said nothing as she took my right hand in her lap and played with my fingers. I was glad she wasn't going all fan girl on me…hopefully she would save that for Alice and Angela tomorrow. I was pretty sure I wouldn't have anything to contribute other than I thought he sounded good.

Despite what my subconscious and I had discussed, my heart began to hammer harder in my chest the closer and closer we got to the hotel. I didn't think I was nervous, but Bella had yet to really mention anything about tonight. Was she…did she still want to? I almost wanted my subconscious to come back and tell me what to do, but the turn for the hotel was in front of me, and I was pulling in.

_I can do this, I can do this, I can do this…_

Soon we were climbing out of the car and my heart was hammering so hard against my chest, I was positive you could see it beating away in there. Bella smiled but still said nothing as she laced her hand with mine and led us towards the elevators. I almost felt like my body was shaking. How can Bella be so calm about all of this? We stepped into the elevator alone, and I gasped loudly when Bella took my hand and placed it on her chest over her heart.

"Do you feel that?" Bella said quietly, her eyes looking up and finding mine.

I nodded, feeling her heart hammering away under my palm. Bella took her free hand and placed it over my heart. Both our hearts were hammering away against our ribs. I sighed and gave Bella a faint smile.

"Tell me you want this. Tell me you're ready," Bella said quietly, rubbing small circles on my chest.

I took a deep breath. "I am…I just…I'm nervous."

I felt my cheeks heat up and soon Bella was cupping my cheek. "I am too…but I want this, Edward. I want to be with you."

"I want that too," I whispered.

Bella smiled. "Okay."

Bella and I held hands as we walked slowly down to our room. My heart was still pounding pretty hard in my chest, but I calmed a little as I felt Bella's thumb rubbing over my knuckles. I smiled and brought our joined hands up to my lips, kissing the back of hers softly. Bella just smiled at me…and that was when I seemed to lose my cool. Something so simple as her smile completely disarmed me. I fumbled the key card with my free hand, bobbling it so it landed so far away I had no choice but to let go of Bella's hand as I went to retrieve it. Bella giggled quietly but said nothing. My cheeks were hot as I walked back to our door, and I held the key card so tightly in my hand that I could feel the indents on my palm. I was not about to fumble the key again. Opening the door, I let Bella enter the room first.

Both of us moved around slowly, removing our jackets and shoes but not really saying anything. Bella was humming something softly to herself, and a smile was tugging at her lips. I took a deep breath and moved around the room. The room had candles set in these large glass cylinders and I moved to light a few that were around the bed. It was cliché…but I wanted this to be romantic and special for Bella, and all I had to go on to prepare for this was clichés. I saw Bella watching me as she stood near the dresser in the room and removed her jewelry. She smiled wider, but still said nothing. I turned out the lights of the room and everything was covered in an orange glow.

_Oh God I hope she likes this…_

_May the force be with you, Cullen._

When I turned around, Bella was now standing near the bed, her fingertips tracing the pattern on top of the comforter on the bed. I walked towards her slowly and the closer I got, I saw that there were tears running down both of Bella's cheeks. I was at her side in an instant.

"Bella, what is it?"

Bella shook her head and looked up at me, giving me a watery smile. I couldn't help but move my hands and my thumbs brushed away her tears.

"This is all so beautiful, E. So beautiful."

"You're beautiful," I murmured, my thumbs continuing to stroke her cheeks.

We moved towards each other then, our lips finding each other easily. Bella's hands wrapped around my back and I groaned as I felt her hands dive under my shirt and fan out against my lower back. My skin felt like it was on fire and Lil Edward started to react immediately. Slowly Bella's hands began to rise, taking my shirt with them. I complied and slipped my arms and head out of my t-shirt and let Bella drop it to the floor.

"Unzip me?" Bella asked, still facing me.

She didn't move to turn around so I ran my fingertips up the zipper in the back of her top until I found the pull. Bella's hands were running slowly up and down my sides and Lil Edward was beginning to fight to get out. I groaned softly as I began to pull the zipper on Bella's top down at the same time her thumbs grazed my hipbones. My working out with Bella had paid off and I now had what Bella called, "the V" on my stomach…whatever that meant. I thought the goal was the bricks or abs or whatever, but Bella told me it was, "the V" that was really sexy.

Bella's top came undone when the pull reached the hem and it fell to the floor between us. That left Bella in a black strapless, lacy bra that was pushing her breasts up. I swallowed heavily both from the sight of her skin and in intimidation. All the other times Bella and I had been this naked in front of each other, she either wasn't wearing a bra or she had taken it off herself. Bella looked at me expectantly as she kept her hands on my body, and they were now running up and down my chest.

_All right…I can do this…taking off a bra can't be that hard…_

I found what I thought was the clasp and pulled. Bella let out a surprised squeak as I jerked her body back a bit.

"Sorry…" I mumbled, my face feeling like it was on fire.

Bella just smiled at me, "It's okay."

I decided to try again, this time using both hands to try and pull the clasp apart. Bella's squeak was much louder this time and her breath even hitched in the middle.

"I'm sorry!" I nearly, shouted, dropping my hands, "I'm sorry! I never did this before! You always did it yourself or didn't have one on! I don't know how the clasps work! Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Are your ribs and breasts okay? Bella, I'm sorry!"

_Good lord, I have to step in! Christ, Cullen, calm down!_

Bella's hand covered my mouth, effectively cutting off my verbal mess. She looked me in the eyes and slowly I felt myself begin to calm back down.

"It's okay, Edward," Bella said slowly, her hands running down my shoulders and arms until she was holding my hands in hers, "It's okay. Just get your jeans off okay?"

I nodded and watched as Bella turned her back to me and started walking towards the other side of the bed. I was completely entranced as I watched her reach back and easily pop the clasp on her bra, taking the lacy garment and letting it fall to the floor from her fingers. Bella looked over her shoulder at me and smirked.

"Don't keep me waiting, E."

As soon as I saw Bella's jeans push down even a centimeter on her hips, I was in action. I heard Bella's giggle as I fumbled around with my belt and groaned as I tried to work my zipper down and around Lil Edward. He was practically weeping to come out and play. When I looked back up for Bella as I tried to hop and shake myself out of my jeans, I froze, and ended up toppling over onto the floor.

"Edward!" Bella shouted.

I quickly climbed to my knees and stuck my head up and over the side of the bed so I could see her.

"I'm okay!"

Bella looked concerned yet amused at the same time. It was what she was wearing, or really all that she was left wearing, that had caused my momentarily lapse in consciousness. Bella was only in a pair of black lacy panties and was kneeling on the bed. It was by the sexiest thing I had ever seen in my life, and I was so very grateful we had been "practicing" with each other for the past month. I was positive that if this had been the first time I was seeing Bella's naked body, I would've just blown my load. Not that I wasn't dangerously close as it was.

I heard Bella giggle again as I rolled on my back and kicked my jeans off my feet. They flew in the direction of the door and not the bed thankfully. That would've been just like me to try and kick them off and have them smack Bella in the face. I stood back up quickly, almost falling over again from moving too fast, but steadied myself with the bed. I gave Bella the best smile I could, though my cheeks were on fire from embarrassment. Bella was biting her lip and doing her best not to laugh. Slowly, Bella crawled across the bed until she was sitting with her legs dangling over the edge.

"Come here," Belle whispered.

"Bella…" I said hesitantly. If I moved to here she was indicating, she would be face to…well, cock with me.

"Come here!" Bella giggled, reaching over and grabbing my hand. As she sat back and tugged me closer, I couldn't help but moan softly as I saw her breasts sway.

_I'm a teenage male dang it! So what if all I can focus on is her boobs?_

I wasn't focusing on Bella's boobs for long though. I let out a shaky breath as her hands moved up my thighs and to the top of my boxer briefs. Bella spread her fingers out and trailed them up over my stomach and up to my chest.

"You've changed," Bella said quietly, her finger tracing the lines on my stomach.

I gasped and moaned and the throbbing in my groin was starting to become ridiculously and pleasurably uncomfortable. Bella followed her hands up until they were wrapped around my neck and her body was pressed against mine. I felt her gasp against my neck as my erection pressed against her taut stomach. I wrapped my arms around her back and pressed her to me, my skin feeling like it was on fire everywhere that I touched hers. I pressed my face into her and moaned. I had changed…not just my body, but all of me. I was stronger, more confident…all thanks to Bella. That seemed to be a big theme with me tonight.

I pressed a kiss to Bella's hair. "Thank you, B."

She pressed a kiss to my neck and sighed.

"Thank you will never be enough," I sighed, closing my eyes.

I felt Bella's lips curl into a smile against my skin. "I love you, E."

Bella's lips pressed against my neck, and she repeated my favorite three words between kisses as she moved up my neck and across my jaw. I moaned and held her tighter against my body. When her lips finally made it to mine, it was like a flip switched inside both of us. We had been stalled at third base for months now, finding out what made each other feel good, getting accustomed to each other's naked bodies…now, it was like we both could wait now that we were here.

Our hands went everywhere, roaming over every piece of bare skin they could find. Both of us were making sounds full of complete want and need and I was momentarily disoriented when I found myself falling backwards and being pushed onto the bed. I landed on my back, and saw Bella smiling down at me.

_God, my woman is strong…_

Bella crawled onto the bed and she giggled as I crawled up after her so that we were now lying with our heads on the pillows. She instantly pulled me towards her and crushed her lips against mine. I couldn't help but smile and pushed her so that she could lie on her back. We both moaned when I let my weight lay on her, and at this rate, I think Lil Edward was ready to punch my lights out. Bella sighed as I began to trail my lips down her neck and towards her chest. Her hands roamed and she cried out with my rubbed her breasts slowly as my lips followed. I had become much more confident in the past month and I knew now that Bella loved it when I would touch her breasts…more so when I would suck on them. Here in the hotel room, my girl wasn't being shy about letting me know how she felt either. She was moaning and whimpering, and she only got louder the lower I went. Each sound she made went straight to Lil Edward's head, and I imagined he was twitching anger at the fact that he hadn't been let out to play yet.

I stilled when I came to the waistband of Bella's lacy, black panties. When I looked up at her, her eyes were dark and pleading.

"Please, Edward…please…" Bella whimpered.

I placed a kiss on her hipbone before hooking my fingers in her panties and dragging them down her long, lean legs. My Bella was gorgeous and I didn't hesitate, diving between Bella's thighs. We had been toying with each other for so long now. I was thinking this deadline had been a terrible idea. Based on Bella's moans and cries as I lapped at her wet flesh, she must've thought this was a terrible idea too.

"Ed…Edwa…Oh…Ohhhhhhh…EDWARD!"

I couldn't help but smirk as I held tight to Bella's thighs. She was strong, but I managed to hold on to her and lick everything she had to offer. The feeling of her shaking under me, her legs as the quivered, her moans…I did that.

_Yes, that's right…I, Edward Cullen, made Bella scream in ecstasy._

I kissed my way back up her body, trying desperately to ignore the ridiculously strong throbbing in my groin. Bella's chest was heaving and she cried out softly as I sucked at her nipples before making my way up her neck and to her waiting lips. The first time I went down on Bella, I immediately ran off and washed my mouth out with mouthwash. Apparently Bella didn't like that I had abandoned her after the quote, "best orgasm of her life." The next time it happened, she held me close, and though _I _was hesitant, she kissed me on the mouth, moaning, as she tasted herself on my lips. Lil Edward _might've_ gotten a bit _too_ excited by that. I had him under better control now.

I sighed against Bella's lips, doing everything I could to ignore the constant throb in my boxer briefs. Bella slowly came back to me, her body beginning to move and roll against my own, and her hands slowly rubbed along the muscles in my back. I shivered as her fingertips ran down my spine and rested at the band of my underwear.

"Edward…" Bella pleaded against my lips.

I sat up slowly, giving her one last kiss on her lips before I moved and began to tug my underwear off. I bit back a groan when my erection finally sprung free, slapping against my stomach. Tossing my boxers to the ground, I began to slide of the bed to grab a condom. As I was about to mentally scold myself for not leaving them near the bed, Bella spoke.

"Where are you going?"

I turned around, sitting on the edge of the bed in all my naked glory. I tried to keep my focus on Bella's face and not her naked form that was stretched out on the sheets. I swallowed heavily.

"I'm…uh…going to grab a condom."

"No," Bella said quickly, "Please…please just…don't make me wait anymore, Edward."

_What?_

"What?"

Bella shifted on the bed and I noticed she rubbed her thighs together. "Please…just…I know we said we'd use a condom, but…please, Edward. I'm on the pill, I take it every day, we're safe…please…I can't wait for you anymore."

"But I practiced," I frowned.

_OH MY GOD…Did I really say that out loud?_

Bella giggled softly, "I know silly. I was there. What do you think we've been doing for the past month?"

_Oh thank God…_

"I…well, I thought…"

"I know," Bella bit her lip, "We can use them next time, but I just…is it cliché to say that I want to _feel_ all of you our first time? That I don't want anything between us?"

I barely held a snort back from escaping my lips. She thought _that_ was cliché? I was the one here who got us the super nice hotel room and had all the candles lit all over the place!

"Are you sure?" I asked nervously. How was this going to affect me? Well…actually, it probably wasn't going to make a difference whatsoever. My goal is to last at least a minute right now.

Bella nodded and I turned and slowly climbed back on the bed. We were both breathing heavily by the time I crawled between Bella's thighs, keeping Lil Edward away from her for now. I placed my elbows besides Bella's head and she sighed softly, bringing her hands up to my sides. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry in advance."

Bella smiled and lifted a hand to cup my cheek. "For what? There's nothing to apologize for."

_Yet…_

"I'm sorry because I'm going to hurt you, because it'll be over in like, a minute…"

"Edward, we talked about this."

"I know," I nodded my head, raising my eyes to find hers, "I just…I needed to say it anyway."

Bella smiled and pulled on my cheek. I lowered my head to hers and pressed my lips to hers, giving her what she wanted. I pulled back and Bella's hips shifted underneath me, putting her hot, wet, core right into contact with Lil Edward. He, of course, jumped in glee.

_Not yet damn it!_

I swallowed heavily. "Tell me…Bella, I need…tell me this is what you want."

Bella moved so that both of her hands cupped my cheeks, and I found I was lost in her gaze, held there, frozen against her body. Her thumbs rubbed my cheekbones softly.

"This is what I want. I want you, Edward Cullen."

"I love you, Bella…I love you…"

My entire body was shaking as I guided my erection to her entrance with my hand. Bella's hands went to my shoulders, and as we agreed earlier, she was free to grip and dig her nails in as hard as she wanted. It was kind of a blur after that. The excruciating heat, the tight, squeezing fit, Bella's cries, her nails in my shoulders, her tears…I froze despite every nerve in my body screaming at me to move. This was the most…heavenly thing I had ever felt in my life. I could feel Bella's breaths on my neck as she clung to me, and my hands were fisted tightly in the sheets below her.

"A little more," Bella whispered.

"Oh God…Bella…" I moaned loudly.

_Not yet, not yet, not yet, not yet…_

Bella's hips shifted ever so slightly as I began to push forward again, and soon, my hips were flush with hers, and Lil Edward was being squeezed so tightly I was sure he was going to die any minute.

"God, Bella…Bella…" I groaned into her neck. It was more than I ever could've prepared for.

"Edward…my Edward…" Bella panted out.

Bella was breathing hard and I pulled back a fraction so that I could look at her. I kissed away the tears that had fallen down her cheek.

"It's okay…" Bella whispered. She shifted her hips and winced slightly. "Please, Edward…it's okay…please…"

Pulling back out was almost as hard as pushing in, the grip ridiculously tight. I ended up barely shifting my hips against Bella. I didn't recognize the sounds coming out of my mouth as my hips began to pick up their pace on their own. Bella sighed and ran her hands up and down my back and soon I felt it…the all too familiar tightening in my groin, except this time it was multiplied by like, a thousand.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," I chanted repeatedly in time with the erratic movements of my hips.

"I love you, Edward Cullen," Bella whispered against my ear.

That was all it took before my body literally locked up, burying myself deep inside Bella, and a pleasure I had never known shot through me, making the rest of the world seem to fade away. Two seconds felt like two hours, and I vaguely heard some inhuman sounding cry before the world came snapping back into focus and I found myself collapsing in a sweaty heap on top of Bella.

My skin tingled everywhere, and shivered each time her fingers traced along my spine. I could feel my hot breath blowing back against my face as I panted against Bella's neck, and I knew that I was crushing her, but I couldn't move. Bella's hands were in my hair now, running her fingers through my damp locks.

"I love you, Edward…so, so, much."

Bella continued to repeat soft words of adoration in my ear until I felt like my breathing was back under control and Lil Edward had gone back into hibernation. Slowly I pushed myself up and away on shaky arms. I heard Bella whimper quietly, and when I looked down, she was wincing slightly. I didn't want to look, but I couldn't help myself. There was a bit of blood on both of us, but after all my research, I knew it was to be expected and normal. I slowly got to my feet and ran a hand through my hair. My body felt…well, I don't know how to explain it…tired yet completely loopy, and happy, and awake. It was a whole bunch of contradictions and my subconscious was probably passed out, dizzy from it all. The one thing I knew for sure, was that I was happy, and when I saw Bella smiling up at me, I knew she was happy too. I bent down and snaked an arm under her knees and under her shoulders.

"Edward, what are you- OH!" Bella squeaked as I scooped her up in my arms.

I didn't want to let her linger in the bed, and I couldn't bare the thought of seeing the evidence on how I had hurt her (even if we both knew it was coming) on our bodies any longer. At the beginning of the school year, I was pretty sure I wouldn't have been able to carry Bella like this, but I most definitely could now. Bella's arms wrapped around my neck and her fingers curled into the hair at the base.

"This is new," Bella giggled quietly.

"Get used to it, B," I grinned, "I'm never letting you out of my arms again."

Bella rolled her eyes but placed a quick kiss on my cheek before moving to rest her forehead against my neck. When we got to the bathroom door, I paused.

"Bella?"

"Hmmmm?" Bella hummed, pulling back to look at me.

"Thank you," I murmured, "Thank you for loving me."

"You never have to thank me for that."

"I love you, Isabella Swan," I squeezed her body closer to my chest, "You're everything to me."

Bella simply cupped my cheek and her lips found mine. I could feel it in her kiss. We were one now, and this was how things were supposed to be. This was right, and there was nothing between us but love and adoration. There was no negative comments, or time threatening to keep us apart. We were bound together now in each and every way. Here in this room, we could just be, and the difficulties and challenges of tomorrow were miles and miles away.

_Jesus Christ, Cullen…you sound like some sappy romance novel or something._

_Would you go back into hiding please? Now is not the time!_

_I think I just might do that. You did us proud, Cullen. Real proud. _

**Well? Yes? No? Was that long enough for you? :-D**

**So I know everyone is only going to care about the lemon anyway, but I'm going to say this. I've gotten a lot of messages about my story introducing people to Adam Lambert and his music. That song "Aftermath" is SUCH an inspirational song, and I think everyone can relate to it. Adam is releasing a remix of it, and all proceeds are going to the Trevor Project, which is something I'll be bringing up in future chapters. As Geekward would say, "Google it!" if you can't wait. Everything I had Adam say in the concert this chapter, he said when I saw him in Honolulu (I have video of it). I met him, and yeah, he's theatrical and his smoky eyes make me jealous, but I think he's one of the most genuine, nicest, and gracious of people in Hollywood. Third after Rob and Johnny Depp :-P (And holy crap is he gorgeous up close!)**

**And, how fortuitous, Adam Lambert is going to be performing "Aftermath" (though I don't think it's the new remix) live on "American Idol" on FOX on the Thursday night results show (3/10/11). Check him out, cuz I can guarantee he'll sound amazing. :-D It's not like there's a new "Vampire Diaries" on or anything…**

**I've never written a lemon like this one before, so I would appreciate hearing from all of you (preferably on the whole chapter), good or bad, pretty please? LOL, we'll see the "aftermath" in the next chapter. :-P **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters…**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading & reviewing! Apologies…I've been quite busy. I'm so glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter and Bella and Edward's first time. :-) Apparently I also introduced some of you to Adam Lambert. Anyway, here's the aftermath :-) Longer A/N at the bottom, but please read it.**

**P.S. And good lord, no, there will not be any babies in this story. I promise. I gotta get these kids off to Stanford. :-P**

Chapter 14

"Mmmmm…"

Something soft and warm and so wonderful smelling was in my arms. I hummed again and pulled it closer, nuzzling myself against its warmth.

"Edward…"

"Mmmmm…"

Little Edward was pressing against delicious warmth and I shifted my hips. The greedy bugger was demanding to be closer.

"Edward."

I could feel the frown spread across my face. Why was my warmth moving away from me? I didn't want it to go.

_Bella…Bella is here._

My mind is bombarded with images from last night. Bella's naked body, how beautiful she looked, how confident…how tight, how wet…My eyes popped open as Little Edward twitched violently. I almost panicked, not recognizing the room that was shrouded in a bluish gray light, and much fancier than my room at home. I inhaled deeply and buried my face against the sweet smelling hair that was in front of me. I heard Bella giggle, and she shifted in my arms. A soft groan left my mouth as her butt and hips brushed against Little Edward. I finally cracked my eyes open as I felt Bella's body still.

"Hi," Bella breathed, her warm, brown eyes meeting mine. Amazingly, she was wide-awake and not the least bit rumpled or grouchy.

"Hi," my voice cracked awkwardly. I cleared my throat and tried again, "Hi."

Bella giggled quietly and brought her hand up to brush her fingertips against my cheek softly.

"I see not _everyone_ is awake yet."

"What?" I asked, somewhat confused.

Bella grinned at me as her hand smoothed its way down my chest and abs, and I gasped, feeling her fingers around my erection.

"Bella…"

"Shhhh…let me take care of you," Bella murmured, sliding her body down and pressing her lips against my neck. She has whispered the same words to me last night, and I moaned as her fingers ghosted over my tip. My subconscious was blissfully shocked _unconscious_ and I let out a very garbled version of Bella's name. Her hand began to move in a rhythm she knew so well, and I closed my eyes tightly, reliving memories of last night.

After what was one of the most…heavenly experiences of my life, I came back to my senses and realized it was not quite as divine for Bella. Scooping her up in my arms, I carried Bella to the bathroom before placing her to sit on the edge of the tub. Bella smiled at me, but remained silent as I filled the tub with warm water. I finally chanced a glance down at Little Edward, who was nice a sated now, and I breathed the biggest sigh of relief. There was only a small, pinkish streak of blood. I tried to be stealthy and glance at Bella, but she totally caught me.

"_It's very little blood, Edward. I'll be okay."_

I still wasn't completely convinced, and I helped Bella get in the tub slowly, before we both sunk down in the warm water. I had to admit, it felt amazing, and I was hurting in muscles I didn't even know existed, despite my recent workouts with Bella. Bella hissed and then sighed as she settled between my legs. I had to mentally scold Little Edward for coming to life as Bella leaned back against me.

Our bath was relaxing, and the hotel had some lavender body wash and shampoo so we decided to move to the shower to wash up. Bella let me wash her body and her hair, and despite my scolding, Little Edward was desperate to participate. As Bella rinsed her body, I reminded myself (and Little Edward) about a thousand times, that Bella was sore and we were not going to be having sex again any time soon.

"_Thank you for taking care of me," Bella whispered. She took the washcloth and soap and pressed her wet body against mine. "Let me take care of you."_

Little Edward was a lucky son of a bitch, and of course, that meant that I was also one of the, if not_ the_ luckiest man alive. No one cared for me the way Bella did, and I doubted there was another girl out there who cared for her boyfriend the way Bella did. She was truly selfless and caring, and that was something that couldn't be faked. It was simply who she was. We had dried each other off with the large, plush towels and I carried Bella back into the bedroom, neither of us bothering to put on clothes. Bella did ask that I put her down, and I watched as she took some painkillers.

"_Just in case," She shrugged._

I had felt guilty about the pain she was in, but she saw it in my eyes and told me right away that it wasn't my fault, reminding me that this was inevitable. I nodded and Bella joined me on the bed, snuggling into my arms. We fell asleep, softly kissing and whispering words of love to each other. At some point we shifted, and before I knew it, I was being woken up, and now being worked to an orgasm. Yeah…the subconscious was still blissfully quiet, and more than likely confused by the sheer pleasure happening here.

Bella's lips nipped and sucked at my neck and collarbone as I panted, and the familiar build in my groin was throbbing incessantly. I was pushed onto my back, and Bella's hand didn't falter in her rhythm. I had no idea what time it was, but I cried out into the grayish light of our room, a familiar sticky wetness spurting across my stomach. I was panting and my eyes felt heavy. The bed moved and I knew Bella was moving to get a towel to clean me up. I couldn't help but sigh when I felt the damp cloth against my skin, and soon, Bella was climbing back on the bed and curling up against my chest.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"Sleep," Bella whispered, pressing a kiss to my chest, "We have time. Just sleep."

My eyes were heavy and I couldn't argue. Soft lips and tiny fingers running through the hair on my chest lulled me back to sleep. Bella's soft voice whispering, "I love you", was the last thing I heard before I was dreaming of blissful things once again.

The blaring sound of Daft Punk's, "The Grid", from "TRON: Legacy" startled me awake. It wasn't the loud sound of my cell phone's alarm that had me frowning. My arms were empty, and the shower in the bathroom was running. I growled as I reached over and slammed my palm over my phone and silenced the alarm. 11:30am…time to get ready to meet the others for lunch. I groaned as I swung my legs off the edge of the bed. The muscles in my hips were killing me.

_Gee, Cullen, I wonder why…_

_Oh goodie, you're awake._

_There's an exercise for working out your hips…I'm pretty sure you and your hand can handle it…_

_Ugh…don't even go there right now._

I notice the bathroom door is slightly ajar and smile to myself, knowing my Bella is in there. I don't bother with putting on any clothes, despite the fact the sun is shinning straight into our room. Our view is facing the sound, so unless you're Spider-man, no one was going to be seeing into our room any time soon.

When I push the door open, Bella doesn't see me. She's standing in front of the mirror, and I instantly wonder what she is doing. I beg Little Edward not to get hard as Bella palms her breasts and move them around a bit. Her hands ghost over her stomach and her hips and…good lord what is she doing? I finally come to the conclusion that Bella is checking for damage or bruises. My heart sinks.

_Relax, Cullen…you're not that strong._

_But what if I was too rough last night? I already hurt her…what if I did something else?_

_The girl plays volleyball, Cullen. I don't think she bruises easily…_

I'm shocked out of my conversation when Bella let's out a small scream. My body jumps and I feel my heart hammering in the chest when I tune back into what's going on. My cheeks feel like they're on fire and my eyes instantly go to the floor…but not before I see her hastily grab a towel and pull it in front of her, and notice that her cheeks match a strawberry.

"Edward…" Bella breathed, "You scared me."

"Sorry," I mumbled, grabbing a towel for myself and wrapping it around my waist. Bella's scream definitely killed the semi that was starting to rise.

"It's okay," Bella whispered.

We were both silent for a few seconds, and I had to ask. The idea that I hurt her further was killing me.

"Did I…were you…checking for bruises?" I asked quietly. I held my breath as I waited for her to answer. The idea of bruising her…of hurting her, even it was an accident, was horrible. When Bella didn't answer, I looked up, and found that her cheeks were, if possible, even redder and she was gnawing away on her bottom lip.

"Bella?"

Her eyes met mine hesitantly. "Do you promise not to laugh?"

_Seriously? She thinks that _I_ of all people am going to laugh at _her?

_Focus, Cullen!_

"Of course," I answered, nodding my head.

Bella bit her lip again and then took a deep breath. "I was…well…I was looking to see if there was anything…different. I mean, now that we're not…you know anymore…I was just looking to see if I looked different."

I couldn't help but glance down and look at myself. Nothing looked different. Muscles I didn't even know existed were sore, and Little Edward seemed to want more attention than ever…but I didn't think those were huge changes. I wouldn't necessarily associate them with cashing in my V card.

"It's silly right?" Bella asked quietly.

"No!" I quickly shouted. Bella eyes went wide and I scrambled to recover. "No…I mean…well, I just checked myself just now…now that you mentioned it I mean."

Bella nodded, but didn't say anything. I swallowed to clear my throat a bit.

"Were you uh…expecting to…look different?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "No…I don't know. I know I feel really different, so I was just wondering if I looked different."

I grimaced, but I had to ask. "How do you feel different?"

I wasn't about to tell Bella that my hips were aching from all the thrusting last night.

_Yeah, the full 40 seconds or so you were at it…_

_SHUT UP!_

"I just…" Bella paused, "I know I tell you that you're cheesy all the time, but I just feel…closer to you know. I feel like my heart just swelled in size and was filled with even more love for you."

I couldn't help but smile and abandoned my towel on the ground. Wrapping Bella up in my arms, I pressed my lips to her forehead.

"You my sweet girl are not cheesy. You said everything I am feeling as well."

Bella snorted and kissed my chest. "So that _does_ make it cheesy then…"

"Hey!" I pouted, my fingers tickling Bella's side. She squealed and tried to dance away but I held her close. My lips found hers easily and I kissed her until we were both breathless.

"I love you, Bella," I murmured against her lips.

Bella pecked my lips softly. "I love you too."

The shower was still going and I reluctantly pulled back. If we were going to shower and walk down to Pike's Place Market to meet our friends, we needed to get a move on.

"Help me save the planet?" I grinned. Bella's brows furrowed. "Shower with me and help conserve water."

Bella snorted and rolled her eyes, stepping around me and getting into the warm shower. I grinned and closed the door.

"You're a real superhero, E."

By the time Bella and I finally got out the door, we both had 10 nosy and sort of angry text messages from Alice on our phones, and we were almost twenty minutes late meeting our friends for lunch. It was completely worth it though, and Bella and I would definitely be coming back to Seattle again.

It was rather lame that I was sad when I stepped into my house in Forks alone. My subconscious kept reminding me of that fact. I dropped Bella off, giving her a quick kiss since the Chief was home and I was positive he knew what happened this weekend, and she wished me luck planning for my Peer Leadership thing tomorrow. I sighed and dropped my bag next to the couch.

_Man up, Cullen! It's not like you're never going to see her again._

_Shut up! Don't act like you didn't enjoy being in her arms all weekend._

_Touché…but stop pouting. You'll see her tomorrow._

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Bella told me she thought it would be better if she ate with her Dad tonight. I didn't want to imagine what that conversation was going to be like. I was pretty positive the Chief liked me and approved, but I'm sure no father wanted to think his baby girl was coming home deflowered after spending the weekend with her boyfriend in Seattle.

_God, I hope we don't have a daughter…_

_CHILDREN? Cullen, you're sad about being apart for 10 minutes and you're thinking about children?_

_I'm just saying…_

_No more "just saying". Not for 10 more years and there's a ring on both your fingers…_

When I walked into the kitchen, I was surprised to see my Dad sitting there. I started to laugh as he ate cold lasagna straight from the pan. My father frowned and put his fork down.

"Gross, Dad. Don't you want to at least warm it up?" I asked, "And Mom would kill you if she knew you were eating it straight from the pan. Gross…"

"Well, your mother doesn't have to know," My Dad huffed, "And I'll heat some up. Do you want some?"

"As long as there's a part your fork didn't touch."

I heard my Dad grumble something under his breath as he went to take out two plates.

"Hey, where's Mom?"

"Oh," My father said as he put the food on the plates, "She's resting upstairs. She wasn't feeling well on the way back from Portland. I took her some soup earlier."

I eyed the familiar looking red and white labeled can of chicken noodle on the counter. Those cans were only busted out when someone was sick (or I was home alone), so she must've been pretty bad. I took a seat on one of the stools against the island counter in the middle of the kitchen and watched as my father put our plates in the microwave.

"So…how was Seattle?" My father asked, taking the stool on the opposite side. I noticed he was drinking tea as well, and I was thinking that maybe I should pop some vitamin C or something later. I really didn't want to get sick.

"It was good," I shrugged.

"_Just_ good?" My father asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Bella had only been to Seattle once before. She really enjoyed it. We uh, we went down to the waterfront and Pike's Place Market."

"Wasn't the Four Seasons in a great location?"

"It was," I nodded, "The room was very nice. Uh, thank you, Dad."

"You're welcome," My Dad grinned, "And the rest of the trip…was good?"

_Oh my God…Dad's on a fishing mission_

_Don't surrender unless you have to, Cullen!_

"Uh…" I shifted in my chair, "Yeah. The concert was great."

"Really? I remember that guy when he was on TV. He was quite good."

"I think I may have broken my eardrums from Bella's screaming, but I think he sounded better live."

I cut my Dad off before he could speak again.

"And he did this whole acoustic set where he sang like, four or five songs with just him and his guitar player. It was really impressive. You should've seen the stage though, there were lasers and fog everywhere and glitter was like, _everywhere_ and it was…God, it was just so loud and so much screaming."

I knew I was rambling to stall, and I was more than sure my father knew that as well, based on the raised brows he was directing my way. I fidgeted, but stayed silent, staring back at him.

_Stay strong, Cullen…Stay strong…_

The timer on the microwave went off and scared me.

"I had sex with Bella!" I blurted out.

_CULLEN! What the balls did you do that for?_

_I don't know! _

My father started chuckling as he turned around to grab our plates out of the microwave. I was pretty sure that my face was going to burst into flames at any minute. Any second now I was about to prove that human spontaneous combustion really was possible. It didn't help that my father was still laughing when he set my plate of food down in front of me. When the chuckles finally died down, my father spoke.

"I figured you'd be excited about it, but not that excited."

I felt a scowl begin to creep onto my face as my father started to chuckle again.

"Well…you…you were trying to…to fish it out of me!" I stammered, trying my best to sound irritated and teenage-angsty. My father full on laughed this time.

_Epic fail, Cullen. Epic fail._

"Edward…" my father chuckled, "I was just trying to make sure you and Bella had a nice trip in Seattle. Although, now that you brought it up…"

_Damn it! I swear this is some reverse psychology crap or something…_

_You know you're going to have a psych rotation right?_

_SHUT UP!_

My father cleared his throat and his face was composed. "I hope you remembered our talk from before you left."

I nodded.

"And you took your mother's advice? Treated Bella gently and like she was the most precious thing in your world?"

I nodded again, my face flushing even more.

_God, I'm going to look like a Spider-man mask minus the black webbing…_

"And you two were safe? You used protection."

_Oh crap…what do I say? We technically did right? I mean, Bella's on the pill…_

"Edward!"

"She's on the pill!" I blurted out, "She takes it religiously! I'll use one next time!"

_Next time? Cullen, what are you doing? _

I slapped my palm against my forehead and rubbed viciously…what the hell is wrong with me?

_I can answer that! Pick me! Pick me!_

_Would you can it! I'm trying to save our asses from Dad!_

I couldn't read the look on my father's face. He sighed. "Bella was okay with that?"

I nodded.

"And if she winds up pregnant, are you two both ready to deal with the consequences?"

Again, I nodded, as terrifying as _that_ situation would be.

"Edward," my father sighed, "I'm not saying that you two shouldn't be having sex, hell I gave you condoms, but when you don't use them, I hope you two are prepared for what could happen."

I swallowed heavily, but nodded for the millionth time.

"Your mother and I, and I'm sure Chief Swan, just want you two to be safe and happy. You two are going to Stanford next year! We all want to see what you two are capable of. I'm not saying a baby would stop you from that, but it would certainly make things more difficult and I hope you two think about that _next time_."

"I…we will," I said quietly. When my father brought Stanford into the equation, I knew I definitely didn't want Bella to miss out on playing volleyball. She admitted that without the volleyball scholarship, she probably would've never been able to go. That was a big wake-up call for me. I wouldn't bring it up with Bella since I didn't want her to feel bad. I'd just be adamant about using a condom next time.

"I'm proud of you, Edward."

"What?"

"You survived a sex talk with your father. The day after cashing in your V card."

"DAD!" I shouted.

My father held up his hands in surrender.

"In all honesty, Edward, I am proud of you. You found a girl who is beautiful both inside and out, who treats you like you're the only man in the world, who loves you for you…and who makes you happy. I don't think you could've found anyone better for you, son."

"Uh…thanks, Dad. That means a lot."

"You're going to do great things, kid," My father smiled, "And you'll have a great woman by your side. You hang on to Bella."

"Dad," I grumbled, thought I liked the thought, "It's not like I'm proposing to Bella tomorrow."

"But you love her right?"

I nodded.

"Then you'll marry her someday. We Cullen men, we mate for life."

_Did he just…is he comparing us to penguins or something?_

_I believe the bird is a swan._

_Oh my God…does that mean…oh, ewwwww…Mom and Dad…._

_GAH! Cullen! Keep that stuff out of here!_

"I would be happy," I said quietly, "If…if I was with Bella for the rest of my life."

_Bold statement, Cullen._

My father smiled at me. "I'm sure she feels the same way, son. She looks at you the same way your mother looks at me. It's the look of love, Edward."

_Totally was not expecting that._

_Me either._

"I'll pick you up more condoms before Friday. Unless you think you and Bella will be having sex again before the weekend?"

_And there's the Dad I know and sometimes unfortunately love._

I just shook my head and started eating my food. My father chuckled as he began to eat as well. Though I was thoroughly embarrassed to have had this conversation with my father, and to have him know that Bella and I had sex, I felt oddly better that he did know. At least I had someone who I could share my…concerns (if any arise) with. And yeah, he might say some of the most embarrassing things sometimes, but my Dad gave good advice when it counted. I idly wondered if Bella could say the same thing. I found out the next day as soon as Bella got in my car when I picked her up for school.

"Oh my God, Edward…the first thing he asked me was whether I was still a virgin or not."

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head and the car may have swerved a little. Bella scowled at me.

"You deflowered his baby girl AND you want to add a poor driving record to that? Not helping, E!"

"Sorry," I muttered, "Give a guy a warning before you spring that kind of news on him though."

"Well, I got no warning from my Dad. As soon as I put my bag down, he asked. I don't even know if I had closed the door all the way yet! It was the most awkward and awful fight slash conversation of all time."

Bella rubbed bother her hands over her face vigorously. I swallowed heavily.

"So…uh, did you…you know…tell him?"

"Of course not!" Bella shrieked, "He would've shot you by now if I did! I had to divert him with talk about the pill and my period again, and about how the pill was also a form of protection, and…ugh…it was just awful."

"But he…he suspects doesn't he?"

Bella sighed and slouched down in her chair.

"Yeah…alone time is going to be hard to come by for a while I think."

I just nodded. I had figured as much. My father didn't say anything about limiting when I could have Bella over at the house or not, but I had a feeling that there were going to be more "random" checks to my bedroom now when Bella is over. I have never even risked setting a limb _inside_ Bella's home. Who knows how many guns the Chief has in there?

Our school day was pretty mellow. Bella and I sat with Jasper, Alice, Ben, and Angela at lunch. The girls were still squealing about Adam Lambert, while Jasper, Ben, and I sort of just smiled and nodded. Bella held my hand the entire time we sat there though, so that was comforting.

"So…" Alice drew out, a playful gleam in her eye, "Today's Valentine's Day…"

_Crap…I forgot. I didn't even wish Bella that when she got in the car!_

_Good one, Cullen._

_In my defense she was upset…_

"How'd you guys enjoy your Valentine's Day weekend presents?" Alice finished up.

Bella had bought me chocolates yesterday when we were walking around Pike's Place Market yesterday before we headed back for Forks. The chocolates were gone before we even got off the ferry. Bella insisted that I not get her anything since I had paid for the whole weekend. I didn't think she should buy me anything either, since all I wanted was her company, but she called me cheesy and bought me the chocolates. Not that I was complaining. Those were some delicious homemade goodies.

"It was amazing," Angela sighed, rather dreamily.

I listened and ate my lunch quietly as Angela and Alice recounted their weekends. Bella leaned her head on my shoulder as she munched on the salad she bought for lunch. Apparently before the concert, Angela and Ben were also down by the waterfront. Ben had taken Angela to the Seattle Aquarium and they were also walking around Pike's Place. Alice and Jasper ended up spending their time at the Seattle Center and the Space Needle. Everyone sounded like they had nice weekends, and when the bell rang, I couldn't help but sigh as we headed out of the cafeteria.

Bella hugged my right arm as I walked to throw away our garbage.

"Working out is going to be so boring without you," Bella pouted.

I chuckled as I threw our lunch away. Sliding my hand into hers, I leaned over and kissed Bella on the forehead.

"I know you said alone time might be hard to come by, but are you still going to come over tonight?"

Bella nodded as we walked down the hall. "Yeah…Charlie is having dinner with Sue tonight. I actually think it's cute. He got all red and embarrassed when he was trying to tell me about it."

"So that's where you get the blush from."

Bella laughed, "Yeah…I guess it is."

When we came to Bella's classroom door, she didn't want to let go of my hand.

"Good luck today," She said quietly.

"Thanks, B," I murmured.

"Don't let them push you around okay?"

"I won't."

"Okay…call me when you're on your way back and I'll see you at your house."

I nodded and Bella kissed me on the mouth softly.

"I have a great dinner planned," Bella grinned.

"I can't wait."

The last words I said to Bella were an understatement. I really _couldn't_ wait to get home and have our dinner as planned. My palms felt sweaty as I sat in the office at La Push Middle School and waited for my supervisor, Mr. Griffin. I knew I had been recognized by some students as I walked from the parking lot to the main office. I tried to keep Bella's words on replay in my head.

"_Don't let them push you around okay?"_

_Keep telling yourself that, Cullen._

_I could use your support damn it! It would be nice if Han Solo were onboard with Luke's plan!_

_Just take a breath, Cullen. You can do this. I meant those words in a nice way._

"Edward?"

I snapped out of it and looked up. The man in front of me was a tall, Native-American man. His long hair was tied back, and if I had to guess, he was probably in his 40s. I stood up quickly and accepted his outstretched hand.

"It's good to meet you Mr. Griffin."

He smiled and let go of my hand. "We'll talk in my office and then head down to the classroom you'll be using."

My last two periods of the school day were non-existent on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays since I needed to get down to La Push and also prepare for whatever it was that I would be doing with my group that day. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, I had a planning period and meetings with my Forks High supervisor and discuss any difficulties I was having, and also learning new activities I could do with my peer leadership group. Last week, I thought I was prepared. Now that I was actually here, I was beginning to get nervous again. Taking a seat in Mr. Griffin's office, I took a deep breath and tried to focus.

_I can do this, I can do this, I can do this…_

_Don't let them push you around, Cullen._

_Thanks for the reminder._

"Well, Edward," Mr. Griffin started, "Here is your list of students. There will be six of them in total, three boys and three girls."

I read over the list in my hand, seeing Seth Clearwater amongst them. I hadn't talked to him in a while, and Bella wasn't sure why he was a part of the group either. I guess I would have to find out today. In addition to Seth, the other boys' names were Paul and Jared. The girls were named Rachel, Hanna, and Leann. All of them were in the eighth grade and would be moving on to high school next year.

"Each of them has been recommended to this program for different reasons. I'm not here to disclose those, as I want them to build trust with you, Edward," Mr. Griffin said, closing a folder on his desk, "I'm told you are already familiar with Seth Clearwater?"

"Uh…yeah. I'm, uh, friends with his sister."

I didn't know what else to say. I didn't think Mr. Griffin wanted to hear the long winded explanation of how I knew Seth through my girlfriend and her father dating his mother and blah, blah, blah. Mr. Griffin nodded and folded his hands on top of his desk.

"Edward," He said slowly, "I know you were involved with…the situation between Seth's sister and Jacob Black."

I swallowed heavily. "Um…yes."

"I should tell you ahead of time, that Jared and Paul do not get along with Seth. Those two…well, they are in my office almost every day for something. They are definitely the bullies in their grade so to speak. Jacob Black was a hero to them. You have your work cut out with those two, but if you ever need my assistance, I will gladly step in."

I nodded silently.

"You will be running the sessions, but I'll be sitting in the room with you. Like I said, if you need me, just say so or I will step in if things become to much."

"All right," I said finally. My hands felt a little clammy and I noticed that there was 10 minutes left in the school day.

"Okay then, do you have any questions?"

I shook my head. I was about to encounter kids who looked up to Jacob Black. I didn't think they were going to be in the group that I was supposed to be working with. I just hoped I would be able to gain their trust and be able to do something…productive and helpful.

* * *

"How come you're so late?" Bella asked me as I came in the door. I had given her my house key a couple of weeks ago so she could just let herself in on our Saturday night dates.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and pecked my lips softly. I dropped my backpack and sighed, wrapping my arms around Bella's shoulders. Bella didn't say anything as she began running her hands up and down my back slowly. I let out another loud sigh and placed a kiss on her neck before pulling away.

"I had to drop Seth off at home."

I watched as Bella's brows furrowed. "How does he usually get home?"

"Most days, Leah picks him up, but she had an appointment with her therapist today so he was going to walk."

"What happened?" Bella asked, as she took my hand and led me towards the living room, "You guys had your peer leadership thing today right? And he was in the group?"

I flopped down on the sofa and took Bella with me. Pulling her towards me, Bella immediately climbed into my lap, knowing I wanted her close to me. I sighed again, wrapping my arms around her waist and burying my face in her neck.

"Apparently the other two boys in the group are the bullies of the school…and they worshiped Jacob Black."

Bella gasped loudly, but didn't say anything else.

"When I was leaving, they were pushing Seth around in the parking lot."

Bella pulled back so she could look me in the eyes. "What did you do?"

"Well," I sighed, "I think I made it more difficult for myself, but at least nothing happened to Seth."

"Today," Bella sighed, bringing her hand up and letting her fingers trace along my cheek.

I grabbed Bella's hand and placed a kiss in her palm. "I know."

Who was to say that tomorrow Jared and Paul wouldn't be picking on Seth again? And I wouldn't be there to do anything about it. How was I going to make Jared and Paul realize that bullying wasn't the way to go? I would have to speak with Mr. Griffin again before Wednesday's session.

"Come on," Bella whispered, "Tomorrow's another day, and I believe in you, Edward. You will help these kids. It's only been one day."

"I know…I just hope I didn't make it worse for Seth you know?"

Bella nodded. "He's a tough kid. Knowing that you're there to support him and make a difference helps."

Bella placed a quick kiss on my lips before standing up and smiling. "Come on. It's our first Valentine's Day together. Let's eat and then cuddle."

I followed like a puppy as she pulled me out of my seat and led me towards the kitchen.

_You're so whipped, Cullen._

_It's not a bad thing._

_It's like, Jedi mind trick bad…she's going to turn you into her willing slave._

_Key word there is "willing."_

_Touché, Cullen._

As I entered the kitchen, I noticed that while Bella was supposedly on a diet, it didn't stop her from hunting down delicious sounding, smelling, and tasting recipes to try out. The one thing that didn't fit in was the red velvet cupcakes I saw sitting on the counter, but I decided not to say anything. It was Valentine's Day and she deserved the treat…and in my opinion, given the chance, I would tell those Stanford volleyball people off. Bella was already so tiny and she definitely didn't need to lose any weight. Thank God she was a confident girl. I could see that kind of request going badly for someone who wasn't as confident in themselves. Bella ended up making a pasta with whole grain noodles, turkey sausage, and something called broccoli rabe. On the side was also a mixed vegetable salad. It all looked very healthy, but I can honestly say it tasted like anything but.

Despite her father's lecture yesterday, and Bella's fear of us getting to spend less and less time together, she received a text from her father after dinner saying he wouldn't be home tonight. We both shuddered at the implications of that text message. My parents were also having their own romantic evening in Port Angeles. There were just some things that I didn't need to think about. After cleaning up downstairs, we headed up to my room.

"Take a shower with me?" Bella asked quietly.

"Do you have clothes to change into?" I blurted out.

_Cullen! She wants to get naked and wet with you! Who cares about clothes?_

_When did you turn into such a horn dog…_

"Who said I want to put clothes on?"

My eyes bugged out and I swore I would never get used to this sexy side of Bella. Not that I was complaining, but good lord…she was going to be the death of me one day. Bella giggled and grabbed my arm, pulling me into my bathroom. Soon enough we were both under the hot spray of the water in my shower. To my surprise, Bella grabbed my shampoo.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

Usually she used her own…which I was quite pleased to say had a permanent fixture in my shower. She smiled and gestured for me to bend down a little. I complied, still confused as to why she wanted to wash my hair. As soon as I felt her fingers in my hair though, I didn't bother to question her motives anymore.

"I just want to take care of you," Bella said quietly, moving to stand behind me. "You took such good care of me this weekend, and gave me so much…you said no Valentine's Day gifts, but I want to do this…if that's okay?"

"Okay," I whispered, letting myself get lost in the feeling of her nails against my scalp.

Each of Bella's touches were soft and gentle, almost as if she was trying to tell me how much she loved me each time her skin touched mine.

_That's what she's trying to do idiot…think about it._

_I am…don't interrupt me._

As Bella's hands began to drift over my skin with a washcloth, I sighed and let my head fall back. If you had tried to tell me a couple of months ago that I would be standing here naked in my shower with Bella Swan, I would've thought you were crazy. I never would've thought in a billion years or in this universe or any alternate one, that Bella Swan would've ever cared for me the same way I did for her. She was smart, kind, funny, and so beautiful in more ways than the obvious. Bella made me feel like I fit somewhere, and I had discovered that my place was right next to her. She never felt like she was better than me or treated me like an outcast. She gave me confidence and made me believe that it was okay to be smart and have the interests that I did. She brought me to life with her love and caring. There was nothing I could give her on Valentine's or any other day that would equal that.

Bella's hands drifting below my belly button snapped me out of my musings. Little Edward was wide awake and quickly rising to the occasion. I groaned as Bella's soapy hand wrapped around my erection.

"Bella…" I panted, opening my eyes and looking down at her.

"Let me take care of you," was all she whispered before I closed my eyes and moaned, my head falling back.

I felt her body move closer as her hand began to move up and down, and soon felt her lips on my neck and moving down my chest. This was another thing that I never thought would happen for me…anything of a sexual nature. Well, maybe not _never_, but I figured I'd probably be in my twenties before I even found a girl who would agree to even going on a date with me.

_Why are you thinking about that when Bella's hand is on your dick?_

_I was just- _

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh…"

The loud moan left my mouth and my head snapped back forward the same time my eyes popped open. Another moan left my mouth as I looked down, torn between stopping her and urging her onwards. Bella's tongue tracing up the underside of my dick made the decision for me.

"Bella…I…"

"Just enjoy," she whispered.

I moaned and braced one of my hands against the wall. The thought of Bella's lips around my dick had previously repulsed me, but I couldn't find any fault in it right now. She had said the same thing after the first time I went down on her. All too soon I felt all the familiar signs.

"Bella…wait…wait…"

I still didn't like the idea of my…semen in her mouth. Bella pulled away and immediately replaced her mouth with her hand, her lips going back to my chest as she stood up. Three more pumps of her hand was all it took before I came, exploding all over her hand. Bella's hand kept moving as she coaxed all of my orgasm from me, and my body sort of slumped over on her in its post-orgasmic haze. She placed soft kisses on my neck and whispered words of adoration in my ear as I tried to recover from that pleasant little gift.

The daze I was in apparently lasted long enough for Bella to finish bathing herself, and I seemed to snap out of it when the water turned off. Bella moved around me, smiling and looking quite pleased with herself. I was still completely blissed out, and even my subconscious wasn't making fun of me as I let Bella towel us both dry and led me by the hand back into the bedroom.

_I would follow this woman anywhere…_

Bella pulled me towards the dresser when she tossed me a pair of sleep pants. I finally regained my sense and frowned when I saw her pull a pair of panties and one of my t-shirts out of her bag. I was still standing there frowning, completely naked and holding my sleep pants in my hand when she noticed me.

"Edward? Are you okay?"

"You…don't want to…ummmm…you don't want to have…?" I trailed off, unsure of how to ask Bella if she wanted to have sex.

_Good one, Cullen. Real smooth and romantic._

_Shut up! I'm working on it!_

Bella blushed and smiled at me, shaking her head. "No…I just want to cuddle with you tonight if that's okay?"

"Oh…right…of course," I nodded.

I couldn't deny that I was a little bummed out that she said no, but I slipped on my sleep pants without question. Bella stopped me with a hand on my forearm before I climbed into bed.

"Edward…" She said softly, her brown eyes meeting mine. "It's not that I don't want to…to make love to you again."

Bella's cheeks reddened further as she looked down briefly and bit her lip. Well, I was at least relieved that she had been thinking about having sex with me again.

_Not sex, Cullen. She called it "making love"._

_Right, right…_

I assumed there was more Bella wanted to say, but she surprised me when she instead tugged on my forearm and pulled me into bed. Fortunately only my bedside lamp was on and I wouldn't have to climb back out to turn off the lights. Lying on my back, Bella quickly found her spot at my side and cuddled against me, sighing and almost purring like a content little kitten.

"I really, really want to make love with you again," Bella whispered after a few minutes. "I know it's Valentine's Day and we should be all lovey dovey and romantic like all the clichés say, but I…um…I just…well…your colossal peen did a number on my lady bits and I need to recover!"

I couldn't help but snort when Bella finally blurted everything out. "Colossal peen? Is that a technical term?"

Bella sat up and glared at me. "What would you rather I call it? Your giant cock? Gargantuan penis? Your obscenely large dick? Your blessed wand? Your-"

"Okay, okay, woman!" I laughed, "Colossal peen works fine for me."

"It works more than fine for me too," Bella smiled, becoming shy again. She lay back down and snuggled up against my chest once more.

"Just give me a few more days to recover," Bella whispered. "Hopefully we can _both _wait that long."

"I can wait," I whispered back, "Anything for you, love."

"I love you, Edward…and thank you for…for understanding."

I nodded as Bella's hand began to make small circles on my chest. After a few minutes, I grabbed her wrist, and lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm and then her fingertips.

"So…no colossal peen for a few days right?"

Bella snorted but answered with a, "correct."

I rolled Bella onto her back and propped myself up on my side next to her. Leaning down I captured her lips in a kiss, our tongues slowly peeking out to caress each other. I broke away and began to trail kisses along Bella's jaw.

"Edward…" Bella panted.

"Mmmm…" I hummed, "You said no colossal peen…but what about dexterous fingers and a talented tongue?"

My tongue snaked out and licked the shell of Bella's ear. She gasped and one of her hands flew up and gripped my hair.

"Yes, Edward…please…"

"You're sure?" I murmured against the skin of her neck.

"Please…"

I was pretty sure that nothing boosted my confidence like being able to make Bella come. It was a bit crude, but it made me feel like more of a man nonetheless. No one else needed to know that though. She was beautiful as she came all over my fingers, and again as I tasted her, making her hips and back arch off the bed. Bella was beautiful, and radiant, and so alive in the throes of passion. I liked to think that like she had brought me to life, I had done something similar for her. She had always been beautiful, but here with me in my bed, she was like a goddess, completely divine and too splendid for anyone else to behold.

Bella could barely move her limbs as I crawled back into bed with her after having helped her redress in her panties and shirt. She had tried to offer to take care of Little Edward again, but I waved her off. My girl was exhausted, and unfortunately we did have to go to school tomorrow morning. As I rejoined her in bed after washing up a bit, Bella immediately snuggled against my chest, throwing her arm and leg over my body. I chuckled softly as I wrapped my arms around her, hearing her breaths already turning heavy and evening out.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love…my Bella," I whispered.

Bella sighed, a small smile on her lips. "My Edward."

**Well? Yes? No? I know…it's been a while and I really, really do apologize. My thesis is due at the end of April and I had all these re-edits to do. Plus I got distracted by something else:**

**Okay, so by now **_**everyone**_** has heard about the devastating earthquake and tsunami that hit Japan. That really hit close to home for me. I have family and friends in Japan (who are thankfully okay), family and friends in Hawaii (whom I was really worried about in the wee morning hours of March 12****th****), and a friend of mine's boat got destroyed in Santa Cruz. Since this tragedy hit so close to home for me, I decided to participate in the Fandom For Tsunami fundraiser. I wrote an outtake from "Whatever It Takes". It's all about a particular 9 months. :-P That's all I'll say about that. **

**Please check out fandomfightstsunami(dot)blogspot(dot)com and think about donating if you haven't already. There is already a huge list of authors contributing, and I know the one I'm really looking forward to is the exclusive future outtake from the story "Emancipation Proclamation" by Kharizzmatik. So if you want to read that, or likely another exclusive piece, all you have to do is donate $10 to the Red Cross. Check out the website for all the info on how to donate and receive this huge compilation of work. **

**So…after all that, think you guys can tell me what you thought of the chapter? Good or bad? Pretty please? Hope to update within two weeks :-D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters…**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! Crazy with all the FFn fail recently! So glad everyone was happy with Bella & Edward's sexy times being realistic and all. **

**Super special thanks to eternally_addicted. She beta'd this chapter even though she's never read any of the others. I just needed another eye to make sure my craziness made sense.**

**Anyway, hopefully I pulled this chapter off the way I wanted it to go. A lot of people really wanted to see Edward down in La Push. Hope you guys enjoy it. :-D**

Chapter 15

"Paul, you're late. Please sit down."

"Why? I don't have to listen to you," Paul sneered, "I can come in and sit down whenever I want. Free country, Cullen."

"Paul…" Mr. Griffin warned from the corner where he was doing paperwork.

"Whatever," Paul huffed, sitting next to Jared and slumping back.

I tried my best to gain control over my confidence and remain in control of my group. It was the second day and Paul was at it again, trying to rile me up and disrupt the group. On our first day, he refused to participate, questioned everything that I said, and tried to make me look like I was incompetent and could not be a leader. Mr. Griffin had to intervene a few times and he had to threaten detention and a call home to his parents before Paul finally shut his mouth. Unfortunately once Paul quieted down, Jared started up. The girls were shy and didn't say anything, and Seth didn't say much either. Monday ended up being almost a complete waste of time as most of the hour was spent trying to get control of the group and Mr. Griffin talking to Paul and Jared.

Then there was the whole thing in the parking lot. I stayed late to talk to Mr. Griffin about what we could do on Wednesday to make things run a little smoother. When I got outside to the parking lot, most of the other students and staff were already gone for the day, but there, pushing Seth back and forth between them, was Paul and Jared.

"_Come on, Seth! Fight back!" Paul taunted, pushing Seth hard towards Jared. He stumbled but managed to regain his balance. Jared grabbed the back of his shirt and pushed him back at Paul._

"_Ooh…Not so tough when Cullen's not around huh?" Jared laughed._

"_Shut up!" Seth shouted, struggling out of Paul's grip. He whirled around and pushed Paul backwards._

"_You're asking for it, Clearwater!" Paul growled._

"_HEY!" I shouted, jogging over to where they were._

_Jared and Paul looked at each other before taking off running towards the exit of the parking lot. I stood awkwardly next to Seth as we watched the two bullies run around the bend and out of sight. Some big, bad bullies those two were._

"_Are you all right?" I asked quietly._

"_Fine," Seth muttered._

"_You wanna tell me what that was all about?"_

_I knew it was about me. It was no secret that I was involved in getting Jacob Black put behind bars. Nor was it a secret that I spent a lot of time with Seth and Leah, and I was dating Bella Swan, whose father in turn was dating Sue Clearwater, one of the most well known women in the tribe. _

"_No," Seth said quietly, his gaze focused on the beat up pair of shoes on his feet._

"_All right," I agreed. I wouldn't push him. Bella told me constantly that Seth looked up to me, so I figured I would check on him and make sure he was okay. However, if he wanted to come to talk to me, he could, I couldn't force him to do it. _

_I cleared my throat. "So…how you getting home? Is Leah coming?"_

"_I'm walking. Leah's in Port Angeles."_

_Seth didn't need to say any more. If Leah was in Port Angeles, that more than likely meant she was visiting her therapist._

"_I'll give you a ride."_

_Seth nodded silently and followed me towards the car. It occurred to me right after I had driven off of the school grounds that I may have just made things a little worse for Seth when it came to his peers. _

I cleared my throat and sat up straighter in my chair. We were all seated in a circle. Seth was sitting next to me with Hanna on my other side. Rachel sat next to Seth while Leann sat on the other side of Hanna. Paul and Jared were seated directly across from me.

"All right," I started, "Since we didn't get a chance to really introduce ourselves on Monday, I would like to start with that today."

"Why do we need to do that?" Jared asked, "We've all gone to school together since kindergarten."

"Not all of us…" Hanna whispered quietly from my side.

"Oh please, no one was asking you half-breed!"

"Jared," I said sternly, "That is uncalled for and completely unacceptable."

I knew that looking at Hanna, you could tell that she wasn't a full blooded Quileute. Her skin was lighter than the rest of the group, and even her hair was a similar shade to Bella's. I wondered if that was her reason for being suggested for this group.

"What do you know about it, rich boy?" Jared snapped.

I took a deep breath. "I know that no one should be judged based on what they look like, or what they are interested in. I know that just because someone is well off financially doesn't mean that they are any happier than a person with lesser means."

"Yeah right," Paul snorted, "People with money always have it better than the rest of us."

"Not always," Rachel piped up. "That's a stereotype. Sure, there are a lot of people in the world who are filthy stinking rich, but that doesn't always mean that they are happy with their lives or that they aren't good people. When you have too much of one thing, you are always lacking in something else, and usually that something else is something that is really important and really matters in life."

To my surprise, Paul shut his mouth and it might've been my imagination, but I think his cheeks turned a little red.

_Not your imagination, Cullen. Those cheeks are definitely blushing._

_Interesting…_

_Someone's got a crush on Rachel…_

_I think you're right._

"Thank you, Rachel. Those are some very interesting thoughts. We will definitely explore those more as we get further along in our sessions."

I paused and glanced down quickly at my notes. We needed to do a little ice-breaker to become a little more comfortable as a group. Not that I thought that was going to be an easy task with Paul and Jared in the group, but after talking about different ice-breakers, I figured this was a good one to start with.

"All right, we're just going to do a really brief introduction before we start talking about why we're all here. So, I want to go around the circle, and I want you to state your name, your age, and a movie that you recommend everyone see. It can be new in the theaters right now, or it can be older. Seth, why don't you start us off?"

"Um…okay," Seth chuckled nervously. "My name is Seth, I'm fourteen years old, and I think everyone should see the new _Karate Kid_ movie."

"Was it good?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"I really liked it," Seth said quietly.

"That's so lame! How about a real fighting movie like _Never Back Down _or something?" Paul interrupted.

"Well, Paul when it's your turn you can say that," I said. "Thank you, Seth. Rachel, why don't you go next."

I wasn't really sure what to make of Rachel being a part of the group. She certainly hadn't held back any when speaking her mind, but I knew almost better than anyone that things weren't always what they seemed and you couldn't judge a book by its cover.

"Um…my name is Rachel, I'm also fourteen, and I really like the movie _Toy Story 3_."

"That was a really good movie," Leann said quietly.

"A baby movie," Jared said waving his hand. "My turn. My name is Jared, I'm fourteen, and I think every man needs to see _How to Be a Player._"

"Care to share why you suggest everyone see that movie?" I asked, trying my best not to sound sarcastic.

"You could probably learn something for it, Cullen."

"Shut up!" Seth shouted. "He has a girlfriend, which is more than I can say about you!"

"What would you know about it, Clearwater? Like you even know how to treat a girl!" Paul shouted back.

"He knows more than you!" Rachel snapped, coming to Seth's defense.

To my surprise, Paul backed down.

_I'm telling you, the boy has a crush on Rachel…_

"Pussy…" Jared muttered under his breath. Paul retaliated by smacking Jared upside the head.

"Enough!" I shouted. "Seth and Hanna, switch seats with Jared and Paul."

No one moved and just stared at each other.

"Now please," I said sharply. There was mutterings under their breath, but they did as they were told.

Fortunately we were able to continue on with our little ice breaking without much disturbance. Paul didn't have a movie to recommend and Leann and Hanna named _Hairspray _and _Mulan_ respectively.

"All right," I said slowly. "So, for the rest of our time together today, I want us all to discuss why we're all here, and why you think you are here."

"Mr. Griffin said we had to be here," Jared said sarcastically.

As expected, Rachel cut in before I could say anything.

"We got recommended to be here by teachers or staff members. There's a reason you're here, Jared."

"Yeah, and what's yours?" Jared spat back. I watched as Rachel's mouth snapped shut and her cheeks turned pink.

"Stop being such a douche," Paul muttered.

"What the hell, Paul?" Jared shouted.

"Boys!" I yelled, interrupting. "Let's stay on task please."

Both boys were muttering under their breaths but said nothing to each other. I took a deep breath.

"Before I go on, I need to stress to you guys that anything that is said in this group is to be kept confidential. You are NOT to discuss anything you hear in this room while you are outside these walls. Do you understand?"

To my surprise, everyone silently nodded…even Paul and Jared.

"If you overhear anyone from this group discussing things said here outside of this room, report it to Mr. Griffin or myself right away."

I paused and took a deep breath, hoping that each one of them would respect the privacy of everyone else here because of the desire to keep their own thoughts and feelings confidential.

"All right…is there anyone who would like to start? Who would like to share why they think they're here first? And by sharing the reason I mean more than just the fact you think you have to be here."

All six of them looked down at the ground and played with their fingers in their laps. I didn't think I was going to get any volunteers to start us off, so I took a big breath.

"Let me tell you guys why I decided to be a group leader."

Each and every one of their heads snapped up to look at me. I took another deep breath and kept Bella's words replaying in my head.

"_Don't let them push you around."_

"I decided to participate in this group, because I…I have very little confidence in myself," I told them hoping that if I shared some of my own insecurities that they would be more willing to open up and share theirs with me. I wanted them to see I wasn't so different than they were and that your first perception of something or someone isn't always true. The old saying, you can't judge a book by its cover sprang to my mind.

"What?" Jared scoffed. "Are you kidding me? You beat up Jacob Black!"

"And that's not something I'm proud of. That's not something anyone should be proud of."

"Why not? You-"

"Let him finish!" Hanna interrupted. "You might learn something…"

She muttered the last part under her breath, but it made me smile a bit.

I nodded a silent thank you to her and then continued. "Hurting another person…that's not something to take pride in. I know what it's like to be picked on, to be pushed around, and beat down. I'm not proud of the fact that I hit someone, and I'll never be proud of it. Maybe it's cliché to say, but violence should never be the answer."

No one said anything as they all looked at me with a bit of a stunned expression.

"I used to get beat up, pushed around, picked on…treated like I didn't matter or that I was worth less than others. All because of the way I looked and dressed, and the things that I was interested in."

"Yeah…okay," Paul paused, "I guess I get what you're saying, but you still beat up Jacob Black…in a club. There wasn't some other way you could've dealt with it?"

I sighed, knowing he was absolutely right. "I could've tried to talk to him. I _should've _tried to talk to him, but he was hurting someone that I love…and I just…well, admittedly I made a bad decision to hit him, but I saved…that person I love."

"We all know you're dating Chief Swan's daughter Bella, Edward," Rachel smirked. Seth chuckled behind his hand as I felt my cheeks heat.

"Yes…well…"

"So basically you're preaching to us the age old cliché of 'violence is not the answer'?" Jared asked, lazily sitting back in his chair.

I opened my mouth to answer but I was cut off by Seth.

"You're missing the point," Seth said. "This has nothing to do with violence, at least not today. Edward is telling us _why _he decided to do this program. He used to get picked on for things that shouldn't even matter. He's here to work on his confidence skills and be a positive role model."

I gave Seth a nod and cleared my throat. "Seth is right. I am here to work on being more confident and also hope to be a positive role model for you guys, so hopefully you'll gain some valuable lessons before you go to high school next year."

I paused for a minute looking around at them, thinking about what I wanted to say. When I had the words form in my head I went on. "As for the issue about violence, we will be talking about bullying, but not today. Today, I would like to go around the circle and talk about why you think you were chosen for this group, or you can mention any other concerns or problems you think you might face next year in high school. So…now that I have shared, it's your turn. Who would like to start?"

After looking around the circle, Rachel raised her hand. I was pleased to see that it looked like Seth wouldn't be my only ally in the group. I nodded my head at her to continue.

"I, um…" Rachel paused and bit her lip. "I'm here because some of the other girls have been picking on me."

She paused briefly before she continued on. "It's so stupid! I get picked on for something I had no control over! I didn't know what he did!"

My eyes slid in Paul's direction where I swore I heard a growl come from.

"All right," I nodded, unsure of what she was specifically talking about. "Do you want to expand on that, or would you like to wait until another meeting where you feel more comfortable?"

Rachel's eyes went to the floor. "I think you're the only one here who doesn't know why I get picked on, Edward."

I swallowed heavily.

_Uh oh…not good, Cullen! Not good!_

_Do you think…would this have to do with…_him_?_

I glanced down at the sign-in sheet as inconspicuously as I could.

_Rachel BLACK_

_OH CRAP! Tell me they're not related!_

_How many Blacks do you think are running around in La Push, Cullen?_

_Why didn't Mr. Griffin tell me?_

_Not sure, Cullen_

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap…but she defends me!_

_Well, less talking to me, more talking to her!_

"Um…well, do you think you could tell me then?" I asked gently, already fearing the answer.

"My brother is Jacob Black," Rachel whispered. "The girls here…they pick on me because of what he did…because I'm related to a _monster_. They think I knew what…he did and that I didn't say anything. I…I swear I didn't know!"

My eyes widened considerably. I glanced at Seth, making sure he wasn't one of the kids who were giving Rachel trouble. Granted, she said, "girls", but Leah was his sister. To my surprise Seth reached out a hand and patted her shoulder gently. I swallowed to coat my throat, which had gone dry at the realization of who Rachel was.

"All right," I said softly, "And what do you hope to gain out of participating in this group, Rachel?"

She sniffled and swiped at her cheeks. "I…I just want to learn how to be stronger. I want to learn how to deal with the bullies without getting mad. I want to be able to make people see I am not responsible for my brother's actions and I am not like him. I don't want to be blamed for something I had no control over. I don't want to go to high school next year and have this continue. I don't want to put up with it for four more years. I want to be seen as me, for who I am."

"All right," I nodded and looked around the circle. Paul looked like he wanted to jump out of his chair and swoop Rachel up in his arms.

_Interesting…I wonder why he's a bully if he's got a crush on Rachel…someone who clearly doesn't like her brother._

_I'm sure we'll find out eventually, Cullen._

"Do you all think, as a group, that this is something we can help Rachel with?"

The group, including Jared even, nodded solemnly.

"All right, thank you, Rachel. Who wants to go next?"

Not surprisingly, the girls all volunteered first. As I suspected, Hanna got picked on because she wasn't of full Quileute descent. Her mother was French, and had met her father in Vancouver. The family moved back to La Push to care for her father's ailing mother a year ago. Leann was also as I suspected. Knowing the cruelty of teenagers, I wasn't surprised when she said that she was picked on because of her weight. Rachel and Hanna immediately consoled her when she began to cry, and the group (well, the girls and Seth), promised to help her any way they could. The most surprising was Paul. I hadn't expected him to come right out and admit to being a bully.

"I…I guess I'm here because…because I'm a bully. I pick fights and tease people and do stupid things like that."

I wasn't the only one who was shocked by the guilt in his voice because when I glanced back at Mr. Griffin, his mouth was hanging open, and Jared was looking at Paul like he had grown a second head or something. I cleared my throat.

"All right, and what do you hope to gain from this group, Paul?"

He shot me a glare that clearly indicated he wasn't quite comfortable with sharing, and I expected his angry retort.

"You think I want to be a douchebag, Cullen?"

"No, Paul, I don't think that," I replied honestly. I didn't think anyone grew up wanting to be a bully, or in Paul's own words, a "douchebag".

_Jacob Black probably did._

_So NOT the time to be analyzing that a-hole…_

"Well, then…" Paul sneered, clearly irritated.

"All right," I said, deciding to move on. We would help Paul. In fact I was determined to turn him around, and Jared as well. "Jared?"

Jared shrugged his shoulders with an angry scowl on his face. "Probably because I punched some guys or something."

"So the same reasons as Paul?"

"Yeah, sure," Jared shrugged nonchalantly.

"And you want to change these behaviors like Paul?"

"Whatever…" Jared muttered.

Well, even a less than enthusiastic answer was better than nothing.

"Okay…as a group, do we think we can help Paul and Jared?"

Everyone nodded, a little slower, and some less enthusiastic than others, but they agreed all the same. I knew it wouldn't be easy to help these two, especially when all three girls had already admitted to being picked on by bullies, and I had caught these two in the act of actually picking on Seth. I turned my gaze to Seth, and asked him to answer the question. I was really interested in his answer. I knew I couldn't say anything outside of the group, but I still wanted to know what he thought his reason for being here was.

"Um…" Seth bit his lip. "I…I guess I get picked on for a bunch of different things. The whole thing with my sister…having certain friends…"

Seth glanced at me unsurely, and I cringed internally. He was getting picked on because he was friends with Bella and me? That really didn't seem fair at all, but then again, a lot of males on the Res did not like me in the slightest.

"And I get picked on because I'm one of the only boys in our grade that's never been on a date."

"That's cuz you're a fa…" Jared said.

My eyes went wide as the whole group seemed to gasp at Jared's outburst. I heard the derogatory word Jared had called Seth…but now every other noise around me was being drowned out by my pulse, angrily hammering away in my ears. The little fucker didn't even look like he was sorry. I felt that heat building in my body that I had felt seconds before I knocked Jacob Black out.

_Keep cool, Cullen, you're the mentor in this situation…_

"Take it back!" Seth shouted, standing to his feet. I quickly snapped into action and came between Seth and Jared. Mr. Griffin also came over, and I had never seen the man look so angry ever.

"Jared, my office now!"

Chaos seemed to erupt as Seth and now Rachel were both yelling at a silent, but smirking Jared.

"You're such an asshole!" Rachel shouted. "You don't want to change! You can't even go five minutes without saying something mean!"

Seth was still yelling, "take it back" as he fought against my hold on him. Even Rachel had moved her body in front of Seth. I was glad I had been working out with Bella. This kid would've flattened the old Edward in about a second.

"You're just a bully!" Rachel screamed. "Bullies never amount to anything!"

"What the fuck ever!" Jared yelled over his shoulder as Mr. Griffin pushed him out of the room.

"Move!" Mr. Griffin yelled, "Edward, I think that's enough for today."

I nodded as I tried to calm Seth down at the same time. Unsurprisingly, Paul took off as soon as Mr. Griffin was gone from the room. Rachel was still standing in front of Seth, and Leann and Hanna were standing now too, close behind me.

"I'm sorry, Seth," Hanna said quietly.

"For what?" Seth spat angrily, fighting out of my grip and marching away. He began to pace back and forth near the wall.

"He should never have said something so horrible," Hanna whispered. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"Yeah, well…" Seth muttered, waving his hand at her.

"Jared's an asshole," Leann added.

"Okay, girls," I said, turning quickly to face them. "Thank you for cooperating today. I'll see you on Friday."

I knew I had to diffuse the situation as best I could and as fast as I could. Seth was obviously upset, and I didn't think he would feel comfortable with the girls still in the room. Both Leann and Hanna nodded solemnly. Hanna moved to leave first, giving me a small wave. Leann paused when she stood in front of me.

"I believe you, Edward. You know, when you say you want to help us all. I think you really can."

Her cheeks turned bright red and she looked at the ground. I smiled and pat her shoulder.

"Thank you, Leann. I'll see you on Friday."

When I turned around, I saw Rachel approaching Seth. She didn't move to touch him or anything, but I could hear her words from here.

"Don't let him win, Seth."

Seth stopped, his back facing her, and Rachel turned and left the classroom, giving me a small and silent wave on the way out. Geez…two days and I already had extremely disruptive meetings. I needed to talk to Mr. Griffin after I handled Seth. How could he not tell me that Jacob Black's _sister _was in my group? And what were we going to do about Jared? I was startled when Seth let out a loud growl and slammed his palms against the wall.

"Seth!" I called, moving quickly to where he was. I didn't go within striking distance just in case, but moved so that he could see me in his periphery.

"Talk to me, Seth," I said quietly, teetering between the line of peer mentor and friend.

Seth had become a good friend to all of us in the past months despite the age difference. Sure, Leah acted annoyed with him all the time, but we all knew she loved having Seth around and that she was going to miss him next year when she went away to college. He got along great with Jasper and Ben, and Alice and Angela liked him too. Then there was Bella who was practically another sister to him, and of course, I had become quite fond of having Seth around too.

When Seth turned to look at me, my heart broke as I saw tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. I hadn't seen those since…well, since Thanksgiving and the night Leah showed up at my house, beaten and bruised. I never wanted to see either of the Clearwater children like that ever again.

"Seth…" I said gently.

"Edward," Seth sniffled, "I have something…I need to tell you. Only…only Leah knows…"

* * *

Vbp913: Hey, you didn't return my call

EMC2: Sorry…guess I was in the shower. Didn't know if you'd still be up

Vbp913: Do you wanna talk on the phone instead?

EMC2: Nah…we haven't chatted like this in a while

Vbp913: Okay…

Vbp913: So how did today go?

EMC2: I would've rather been working out and running 3 miles

Vbp913: Wow…that bad huh?

EMC2: Even worse than Monday :-(

Vbp913: I'm sorry, E. Can I make it better somehow? :-D

EMC2: No…I don't think you can.

Vbo913: E…what's going on?

Vbp913: E?

_EMC2 has gone idle_

Vbp913: E, I swear if you don't answer your phone when I call you right now I am coming over to your house and scaling your wall!

_Vbp913 has signed off_

I sighed as my cell phone rang. Knowing it wouldn't be right for me to ignore Bella, I answered.

"Hey, B."

"Edward, what the hell? You went idle on me! What is going on?"

I sighed heavily into the phone and ran a hand through my hair. She was definitely angry, and I didn't blame her…but what was weighing heavily on my mind couldn't be helped by Bella.

"I'm sorry, baby. It's just…just something that happened today during our meeting. I…I can't tell you because…well, I can't. The whole confidentiality thing."

"Oh…" I heard Bella murmur. "You should've just said that in the first place, E."

"I know…I just…I didn't want to worry you about something when I can't even tell you what it is that's bothering me. I'll…I'll handle it," I sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry…" Bella said quietly. "Did you talk to your supervisor? I mean, he sits in on the meetings right? So he knows what got said too right?"

"No…Mr. Griffin was busy."

"What? Was he not there?"

"No…he…he was dealing with the disruption…" I sighed, not knowing how else to word it.

Running a hand through my hair, I knew I was going to have to get used to obeying the rules of confidentiality and all if I was going to be a doctor. This whole situation just felt too close…like Bella would figure it all out and I would betray the confidence of my group. She already knew Seth was in the group, and didn't want to tell her that Jacob Black's sister was in my group. That was just too much to wrap my head around.

"I'm sorry I can't help you more," Bella whispered.

I sighed, trying to think of a way I could tell her without giving away any real details.

"Well, let's just say kid number one called kid number two something completely inappropriate and all six kids got involved in a scuffle that Mr. Griffin and I had to break up."

"Is everyone okay?"

"I think…they will be," I sighed heavily.

We were both quiet for a few minutes before Bella spoke again.

"Hey, let's so something on Friday night, just you and me. We can eat and have a movie night, or we can got out and see a movie. Whatever you want, baby."

I couldn't help but smile. "I think I just want to spend time with you. A movie night sounds terrific."

"Okay," Bella said excitedly, "I'll check my Netflix queue and see if I have anything good coming in the mail soon."

My heart and chest felt remarkably lighter after talking to Bella. She knew how to make me smile and how to make me feel better.

"So," Bella said, "Sign back on to chat. There's a link I want to send you."

"All right," I said, moving back over to my computer.

"Have you heard of that Ice Hotel that they have in Sweden? The one where everything in the hotel is made out of ice?"

"Yeah," I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. I had to say, the idea was kind of cool, but I don't think I could stand staying in the place. I mean, even the beds were made out of ice. I didn't even want to think about how you went to the bathroom.

"Okay, so apparently they made a suite inspired by _TRON: Legacy_! It looks so cool! You have to see it, E!"

The rest of my night was happily spent talking to Bella about the logistics of an ice hotel and also pondering over exactly how these builders made the suite look all _TRON_-like. Like she did more often than not, Bella made me forget about my worries and just concentrate on being a teenager.

* * *

"Okay…I want us to start with an activity today," I said, standing up from my chair. "I want you guys to line up in two rows facing each other. Mr. Griffin is going to participate in the activity as well. There should be three people on each side."

Unsurprisingly, the girls all stood on one side. Mr. Griffin was standing next to Seth and Paul. When I came in today, Mr. Griffin explained that Jared's parents had been called about the situation, and he had been suspended. He didn't want to kick him out of the group, but Mr. Griffin felt that Jared was in need of a different kind of setting and therapy. He was the professional so I agreed. There would be a new student named Colin joining our group next week. Mr. Griffin believed that Colin really needed the guidance and would benefit from being here.

"This activity is called, _Have you ever…_" I said picking up the instruction sheet. "It's not to be confused with the game _Never have I ever…_"

When Mr. Griffin and I met earlier today, he gave me this activity and suggested it would be a good one to begin the trust building between our group.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, the purpose of this exercise is to help show that despite coming from different cultures and backgrounds, we as human beings, are a lot more alike than we think."

I began to pace in the space between the two rows of students.

"This exercise will be done in _complete _silence. There is to be absolutely _NO_ talking or laughing at anyone. Everything you see and feel in this exercise is to remain confidential within this group of people. The purpose of complete silence is to allow you to notice the feelings that come up during the exercise and to make it safer for all participants."

I went back to stand in my place in line with the rest of the group.

"I am going to read a number of statements. Please follow the directions when prompted, and answer each statement honestly. After each statement, I will pause for seven seconds, in order for you to take moment to think about the statement and how it makes you feel, before I move on to the next one. Does anyone have any questions?"

To my great relief, everyone shook their heads. Paul was definitely more subdued today, but that didn't stop him from giving me a glare or two.

"All right, let's begin. Remember, complete silence."

I took a deep breath to calm myself and let it out slowly.

_You're doing good, Cullen. You can lead this._

_I can do this, I can do this, I can do this…_

I cleared my throat. "Take a step forward if you are a female. Look around. How does it make you feel?"

I paused as Rachel, Leann, and Hanna all took steps forward. They all shyly looked around at each other, but said nothing.

"Step back," I said quietly.

The statements were all worded in much the same way, and the topic of the statements varied greatly as I got further down the list. There were questions about the way you looked, being teased, parental history, racial comments, sexual slurs, gangs, bullying, sexual orientation, crime…the list was endless, but there was never one statement where at least two people didn't step forward. I had expected some tears on the girls' part (which did happen), but I hadn't expected to see such a remorseful look on Paul's face. After reading the last statement and having them think about it, I asked them to return back to their seats in our circle.

"Okay…Thank you for participating and following directions," I said, genuinely thankful that it went so smoothly. Some of the questions were difficult, and I wasn't so sure about them, but Mr. Griffin had said this activity was appropriate for them.

"I have some discussion questions, and I would like everyone to take a turn going around the circle to answer okay? I want us to start sharing some thoughts or comments on this exercise. One at a time let's talk about how we felt. So my first question is, what did you learn about yourself from this activity?"

Of course everyone's heads ducked down and eyes peeked out from the corners, checking to see if anyone else had volunteered. I sighed.

"I'll start," I said, "I learned that one hundred percent of a group, is a hundred percent too many when it comes to how many people have been made fun of, and that I am not alone in that category."

I hadn't expected Paul to step forward on that one, but I made a mental note of it. Perhaps that related to the reasons why he was a bully himself. Everyone nodded with my statement. Mr. Griffin spoke up next.

"I learned that I have more in common with my students than I previously thought."

While I wasn't naïve enough to think that this was going to provide some sort of shocking revelation, I had hoped it would be enough for the students to see that they had a lot more in common with each other than they thought. I wanted them to see that they even had things in common with Mr. Griffin and me. These weren't things like music or movies or books…these were subjects that weren't usually talked about, and from what I observed, these kids had been honest about their answers when they chose to step forward.

As the group went around the circle, their comments about themselves were mostly realizations that they weren't alone in the way that they felt. Paul stepped forward when pressure to join a gang was mentioned, and I was surprised to see that Mr. Griffin and Rachel did too! Paul, of course, stated that he learned he wasn't alone when it came to that type of peer pressure. Hanna shared that she learned that she wasn't alone when it came to others judging her for the color of her skin. I had known hardships, but none that were as hurtful as being ostracized for the color of my skin. Leann shared that she learned that she wasn't the only one who was ashamed of their body and the way they looked. The only ones who hadn't stepped forward were Mr. Griffin, Paul, and Seth. Mr. Griffin was a confident, grown man…so I was sure he had grown into his body. Paul…well, in my mind the kid thought he was hot shit and there was nothing wrong with his fledgling muscles, and Seth…the kid had bigger muscles than I did. It was no wonder he was comfortable with his body. Seth had been shy when it was his turn to speak.

"I uh…" He swallowed heavily, "I learned that I'm not alone when it comes to having sexual slurs directed towards you."

Of course, everyone remembered the "F" bomb Jared dropped the other day. The only other person who had stepped forward was Rachel. I didn't even want to imagine the types of names she might've been called because of what her brother had done.

I went on with the rest of the discussion questions. The group still weren't best friends or anything, but you could slowly see the tiniest bond of trust beginning to build within them. Each of them realized (and they all said this) that they had more in common with each other than they had previously thought. Each student (yes, even Paul), admitted to being shocked by at least one similarity they had with another member in the group. Hopefully they would remember these things they had in common with each other for the rest of the sessions. After I wrapped up the session and excused the students, I noticed that Seth and Mr. Griffin were lingering behind. Mr. Griffin, I knew was waiting to discuss the week with me, but Seth I wasn't so sure about. I didn't want to rush either one though, even if I did have an at-home movie date planned with Bella tonight.

"Hey, Edward," Seth said quietly.

"What's up, Seth? Um…good participation today."

_Good lord, Cullen…he doesn't want to talk to Peer Leader Cullen, he wants to talk to Edward!_

_Right, right…_

"Er…thanks," Seth said as he fidgeted and looked at the ground.

_Good one, Cullen. Now he's uncomfortable._

"Hey, so, any big plans this weekend? Jasper was thinking about organizing a _Halo _tournament or something between all of us."

Okay…so that wasn't true, but I had to say something to Seth to make him see that I was in Edward the friend mode, and not Edward the leader mode.

"Um, that sounds like fun, but um…" Seth bounced back and forth on his feet before his head suddenly shot up. "You haven't…you…you didn't tell Bella right?"

"No!" I almost shouted, "Of course not, Seth. Why? Did something happen?"

"No, no," Seth quickly assured me. "It's just…um…"

I swallowed heavily.

_Honestly, why do the Clearwater kids trust me with all their secrets?_

_You're a trustworthy guy apparently, Cullen_

"Do you think you and Bella can…um, can we hang out on Saturday night with Leah?"

"Um…sure," I said slowly, "I'll have to check with Bella, but I'm pretty sure we're both free."

"I…um," Seth kicked at the ground. "I want to tell Bella…before I tell my mom and Charlie. I figured it would help to have some more people already on my side?"

"Hey man, your mom and Charlie will be on your side too," I said instantly. If I knew anything about Sue Clearwater, it was that she loved her kids fiercely no matter what. She was one momma bear you did NOT want to mess with. And Charlie…well, he treated Seth and Leah like they were his own. No doubt he would support Seth too.

"I hope you're right," Seth said quietly, his gaze still focused on the ground.

"Even if I'm wrong, Bella, Leah, and I will do everything to support you. You know that."

"Yeah," Seth said, giving me a small smile. "Leah said she would kick your ass if you freaked out or something."

I couldn't help but snort, "I'm sure she would've, but you know what? I'm proud of you, and thank you for trusting me enough to tell me."

"You're the guy people _should_ look up to, Edward," Seth said with a smile.

My cheeks heated. I knew Seth still saw me in a little bit of the hero light. He knew I was just a regular guy, but to him, I was still the superhero who took down his family's arch nemesis Jacob Black.

"Well," I cleared my throat, "I'll call you about Saturday after I talk to Bella. Is Leah picking you up?"

"Yeah, she's probably already out there."

"Okay, I think Mr. Griffin wants to talk to me for a bit, otherwise I'd walk you out. See you tomorrow."

Seth and I said our goodbyes, and when he was out of the room, Mr. Griffin came towards me with all of his stuff gathered up.

"Very good session, Edward," He complimented.

"Well, it was definitely better than the first two."

I saw him nod from the corner of my eye as I packed up my things.

"I think things will be a lot smoother from here on out."

I sighed, "I hope you're right."

"I noticed you left some of the statements from the activity out."

I paused briefly before I started moving again.

"Um…" my voice cracked, "Yes…I thought it was for the best…for now."

"You're sure?" Mr. Griffin prompted.

"A…a student in the group confided something in me the other day. I just didn't think the questions were appropriate today. This person hasn't quite come to grips with certain things yet, and I think the statements would've been too much to try and answer honestly today."

I saw Mr. Griffin nod his head in understanding.

"I'm proud of you, Edward. That was very intuitive of you. You may not see it yet, but you're making a difference."

That got my attention and I looked up at him. He gave me a smile and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Trust me, you are."

"Um…okay."

Mr. Griffin laughed and hiked the strap of his bag further up his shoulder. "I have to run back to my office for something, but you can lock up right?"

"Sure thing."

"Have a nice, relaxing weekend, Edward. You survived one week. I'll see you on Monday."

I couldn't help but snort to myself as Mr. Griffin walked out of the room. Yeah…I survived one week. Only nine more to go.

_Hey, it's longer than I thought you would survive._

_Shut up! Where's the confidence? You suck at being a conscience!_

_Have I ever really steered you wrong, Cullen?_

_No…but sometimes I think the damn dragon in "Mulan" would do a better job…_

_Hey! Speak like Yoda must I? Eh, youngling? Listen better you will._

_Oh lord…enough._

_For what it's worth, good call on skipping the statements in the activity. It would've been too much for him to handle._

_You're right about that._

I paused as I looked down at the sheet that I read the statements off of for the activity today. Both my conscience and I had been right. If I had read statement number eleven, there would've been pause and nervousness palpable in the air, and a secret would've been out much earlier than intended. I had a very positive feeling that everything was going to work out though. For once, I felt like I was 100% sure of something, and I knew once Bella was on board, Seth would have the confidence he needed to face Sue and Charlie, and then hopefully gain the confidence to face the whole world. I glanced once more at the sheet in my hand. I had to give him credit…those Clearwater kids were stronger than anyone else I had ever met.

_#11. Take a step forward if you are gay, lesbian, bisexual, or transgender. Take a look around. How does it make you feel? Step back. _

**Well? Yes? No? I got plenty a request for more of Edward in La Push. I hope you guys liked it. And um, if you didn't catch what's going on with Seth, I don't know what to say. It will play a big part in the next chapter too. **

**Middle schoolers are some of the meanest, little shits I have ever worked with (sorry if I offend you, but if you're in M.S., you shouldn't be reading this M rated story anyway!). Edward's group would be a dream come true compared to some of my students! Anyway, the activity "Have you ever…" is a real one I've used in group therapy. You'd be surprised how well it works in early sessions for all ages, middle school through college. I gave the briefest of glimpses of it, but it truly is a great activity. I doubt anyone is interested, but if you want it, PM me and I'll send it to you. **

**Oh, and yes, the Ice Hotel **_**TRON **_**suite thing was real. It was pretty bad ass looking. Couldn't pay me enough to spend the night though.**

**Anyway, let me know what you guys thought, good or bad, pretty please? I know…not a lot of Bella, nor were there sexy times, but she'll be back next chapter. Maybe even with a lemon. I'll have to think about it. :-D Hope to update soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters**

**A/N: Thank you for reading & reviewing! I'm glad so many of you enjoyed Edward's time in La Push and also shared that you had heard of the activity. Some of you even asked for a copy so I hope you use it too. As for Seth…that's been in the plans for a LONG time. I hope you all are on board with that. I'm taking some liberties with the beginning of this chapter and Edward's session in La Push so…just roll with me here. It's fiction.**

**Special thanks to eternally_addicted for being my beta. :-) Check out the A/N at the end. She and I have both been nominated for some awards!**

Chapter 16

"Okay you guys, come on now…" I huffed, trying to stamp down my irritation.

"Oh come on, Edward…we gotta do something fun!" Seth whined

I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"Please, Edward," Rachel begged, "It's the Friday before Spring Break! Can't the heavy stuff wait until after the break?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, trying my very best to avoid all six of the pleading, puppy dog eyes that made up the circle I was currently sitting in. There was a plan for today…but Rachel did have a point. It was sort of, "heavy", as she has said, and that truly wasn't any way to start off one's Spring Break. _I_ didn't want to start off my break that way either. There were some things that I wanted them to check out over the break though. It was all on YouTube and _everyone_ wasted time watching videos on YouTube. Hopefully they would spend time watching these videos and learn something…even if it didn't particularly pertain to all of them.

"All right…" I said slowly. I was immediately cut off by loud whoops of joy and clapping. I held my hand up like I had a question. Over the weeks I found this was the only way to get them all to notice me when they were chattering away. They have learned to quiet down quickly once my hand went in the air.

"As I was saying," I cleared my throat, "We can do something fun today. However, I do have an assignment for you guys for over the break."

A heavy chorus of groans combined with a chuckle from Mr. Griffin met my ears. I sighed and raised my hand again, silencing their complaints.

"How many of you go on YouTube? Raise your hands."

Each and every one of them, just like I suspected they would, raised their hand. Even Colin, the most recent addition to the group raised his hand. He was shy and had admitted that his shyness was part of his problem and why he was recommended for this group. I had a strong suspicion however, that his thick black-framed glasses and braces didn't necessarily help him either. He had yet to admit anything like that, but I hoped over time that he would.

"All right…so this assignment involves going on YouTube. How many of you have heard about the rise in bullying over the recent years?"

Each of them raised their hand, though Paul looked ashamed. I was proud to see it, even if I did feel a little bad for him. He was going through some heavy realizations for a 14 year-old, but I hoped it would benefit him.

"Okay…many organizations have been launched to try and stem the rise in bullying across the country. Most have focused on supporting the LGBTQ community, but I think there are lessons to be learned from these organizations about bullying in general, and that anyone can benefit from them, not just LGBTQ youth. I want you guys to take a moment and read over these articles about a couple of these organizations. Does everyone know what I am talking about with the acronym LGBTQ?"

All the heads nodded as I passed the handouts around with the definition of the acronym Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgendered, Questioning at the top. I kept my eyes averted from Seth as I mentioned this. The group did not know what Bella, Leah, Sue, Charlie, and I did, and Seth told me he wasn't ready to let them know either. He still had doubts about confidentiality amongst the group…especially with something so big. As they read over the handouts for a few moments, I thought about the weekend Seth decided to tell his mother and Charlie his biggest secret.

"_I…I don't know if I can do this…" Seth stammered._

_I pat his shoulder gently. "You don't have to if you're not sure. Bella, Leah, and I are here for you, but if you're not sure then no one is forcing you to do this."_

_Leah pulled her brother into a tight embrace, wrapping her arm tightly around his shoulders. She was one of the strongest girls I would ever know. She was tough and blunt…but she had such an obvious love for her brother, and I knew she would protect him from anything that tried to harm him._

"_What are you scared of, huh?" She asked Seth softly. _

_Bella slid closer to me and twined her fingers with mine. I gave her a small squeeze, but kept my eyes on the two Clearwater siblings._

"_What if…what if mom hates me?" Seth asked quietly. I felt Bella tense next to me, and I knew she wanted to jump in and say something, but I squeezed her hand to stop her._

_Leah shook Seth hard. "How can you ask that? Mom would never! You see how much she loves us every day! She loves us unconditionally, Seth."_

"_And Dad? What would he say if he was still here?"_

"_He'd be so proud of you," Leah said softly, "You're smart, you excel at sports, you're kind and caring, you're loyal and protective, and you love…you love fiercely and unconditionally. You've accomplished so much by the age of fourteen, Seth. People twice your age aren't the man you are."_

"_Hell, people three times your age," I added. Leah nodded at me and looked back at her brother._

"_But what about Charlie?" Seth asked, his glassy eyes looking at Bella. "He…he doesn't strike me as the most…open minded sometimes."_

_Bella sighed and went to sit next to Seth on his bed. I let go of her hand and remained standing. Bella picked up one of Seth's hands in hers, and it surprised me how tiny her hand looked in his._

"_I know Charlie isn't the most…emotional man…but Seth, he loves fiercely too. He might not show it, but he does. He would do anything for me, and he would do anything for you and Leah. He thinks of you two like another daughter and son. He won't change his mind because of who you choose to love."_

_Seth nodded silently. I crouched down in front of him._

"_You know that no matter what happens tonight, that we'll be here for you right?"_

"_But what about next year?" Seth whispered, "You'll all be gone at college."_

"_I think that's why you need Mom and Charlie, little bro," Leah said._

_We were all silent as we waiting for Seth to decide. I was pretty sure the only one who could even say she understood what he was going through was Leah. She had kept what had happened to her a secret for two years and let it eat away at her. I couldn't even imagine what they both had struggled with…what they were _still_ struggling with._

"_I want to tell them" Seth finally said._

To all of our surprises, it was Charlie who reacted first. He stood up from his chair, bent down towards Seth and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"_Thank you for telling us, Son. I know that must've taken a lot of courage."_

Seth had been so happy and relieved he burst into tears, as did Leah and Bella upon hearing what Charlie said and seeing his actions. I couldn't lie and say that my eyes didn't prickle. The Chief even pulled the crying Seth into a hug. Sue burst into tears and wrapped her arms around them, telling Seth that she loved him so, so much. I vowed, that even if the unthinkable happened, and Bella and I were no longer together, I would always be there for Seth. I would always be his friend and I would always provide whatever support I could for him. Paul snapped me out of my thoughts.

"So what do you want us to do? Go on YouTube and search for videos about these organizations?"

I nodded, "Something like that. I want you guys to take a look at the NOH8 campaign, the Trevor Project, and the It Gets Better Project. Now, I know that these are all organizations for LGBTQ youth, but I want you guys to watch some of these videos."

"Why?" Paul asked, genuinely confused. I was glad that his behavior had improved some over the weeks. Mr. Griffin told me he hadn't been hanging out with Jared anymore, but with two other boys named Embry and Quil.

"I want you guys to in particular check out the It Gets Better Project. There are countless numbers of videos that are posted on YouTube and their website by celebrities all the way down to people just like you and me. The messages in these videos are to inspire hope, to end bullying, and to send out the message that life does get better. I think these are messages that we can all apply to our own lives. Do you guys see how that can relate to all of you? These messages of…of hope and inspiration, they can apply to _anyone_ who is being picked on for any reason for being different."

My diverse little group nodded silently.

"I want you guys to find a video that _speaks _to you. I want you to find a video that inspires you, that gives you hope. I want you guys to remember, that even after this little group is done meeting, that there will _always _be _someone_ there for you who believes in you and loves you. Even when times are the worst, it always gets better."

"Isn't there some famous movie like that? _It's always darkest before the dawn_ or something," Paul commented.

"Harvey Two Face said it in _The Dark Knight_," Colin answered, beating me to the punch.

_I swear, Cullen…he's like your Mini-me_

_It's kind of awesome_

_Let's not lead him astray…_

_NEVER!_

_Focus back on the group, Cullen!_

"Er…right. What Colin said. Anyway, that is your assignment for over the break. I think it's pretty simple and you guys can handle it. We will discuss what you guys find and how you feel for the first week after the break."

The mood was solemn and subdued as they nodded. Some made notes in planners and notebooks so they wouldn't forget, while others typed it into their phones. Remembering my promise to make this Friday session fun, I called the group back to attention.

"Now…games. Who has a suggestion?"

* * *

"You're sure you have everything you need for over the break?" I asked Seth as we walked towards my car.

We decided to have a movie night over at my house to start off our Spring Breaks. Alice, Jasper, Angela, Ben, Leah, and Seth were all coming over. I was definitely excited about the fact that Bella was "spending the night" with Alice…which of course meant she was spending the night with me. Hopefully Chief Swan wouldn't follow up on that.

"Yeah…" Seth said, obviously distracted.

I stopped next to my car.

"Hey, what's up?"

Seth shook his head. "I was just thinking about your assignment."

I swallowed heavily. I wasn't quite sure what he would make of it, or the organizations I was having them all look in to.

"What about it?"

Seth looked at me with a frown. "Are there more anti-bullying campaigns? I mean for non-LGBTQ youth?"

I nodded, "I'm sure there are. We can look into more of them for our week back to talk about and discuss."

"It's not that I don't think these are good organizations," Seth said, "But I just wonder if everyone will be able to relate…if they'll all get _it._"

I was thoughtful for a minute before I answered.

"I think they will, Seth. If you think about it, anyone who is being picked on needs that encouragement. That hope that things won't always be like that for them, that things will get better."

"You're right," Seth nodded after a few seconds.

"You want to talk about anything else before we head back?" I asked, throwing my bag in the back seat.

"Nah…just about how much I'm going to kick your ass at _Call of Duty_!" Seth grinned.

"HAH! You wish!" I laughed, climbing in the car.

"I don't know man…I've been talking to Colin. I think he might be better than you and Jasper combined."

_What? No way_

_It could happen, Cullen. I told you the kid was like your Mini-me._

_Mini-me never bested Dr. Evil…_

_Are you sure? How did the third movie end?_

_Hmmmm…maybe we should watch those on one of our movie nights…_

"Edward?"

_Oh crap! We're not alone!_

_Good one, Cullen…_

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly.

Seth chuckled. "Well…you're neither driving fast nor furious here…and I would like to get to our movie night some time before _Fast Five _comes out in theaters."

"Right, right…let's go."

Of all people, it was Alice that had suggested _the Fast & the Furious_ series for our movie night. I had seen part of the first one, so I could only hope the others were good. As Ben pointed out, there was at least one hot chick in each of the movies. I, however, was only going to be concerned about one hot chick tonight and how soon I could be alone with her.

In the weeks after our Valentine's Day weekend in Seattle, Bella and I did find our time to be alone. Bella said her father was apparently "all talk" when it came to setting new rules and guidelines for her dating me. Since February, we had only made love a handful of times, but we were both getting the hang of it, and I was now a strong believer in the quote that "practice makes perfect." Not that I wasn't before, but…you know…

_Cullen, have you already forgotten your Project Bellgasm? Or all the showers you used to take, or the-_

_ENOUGH!_

_Just saying…"practice makes perfect" is something you've believed in for a lot longer than your active sex life_

_Oh shut it_

_If I remember that list from Men's Health, there's one more lesson you haven't achieved yet…_

_Don't remind me…and I'm working on it! I…I researched!_

_Of course you did…_

My mother was away on her once a month consulting meetings in Seattle, and my father was working overtime today and tomorrow so that he could take time off next week. That meant that Bella and I had the house to ourselves…and I was determined to achieve that last lesson that my subconscious would NOT let me forget about.

_Like you could ever forget about it either, Cullen…_

_I'm working on it damn it!_

_Your hand isn't the same thing._

_Ugh…go away!_

I sighed as I thought about my plans for Spring Break. On Sunday, my parents were taking Bella and I on a trip down to the Bay Area so that we could both visit Stanford. We would be back on Wednesday, and then on Thursday and Friday we would be due helping Angela with her photography project. Then on Friday night, Jasper was having a party at his house since his parents were going to be out of town. We had a busy Spring Break planned.

As I drove up our driveway, I saw Bella's car turn in, followed by Jasper's, Ben's, and Leah's. Leah had come up to Forks this afternoon to work out with Bella and Angela. She had decided to try and walk on to the volleyball team at the University of Washington. Supposedly Alice worked out with them today too, but I had a hard time imagining it.

I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face when Bella finally stepped out of her car. Seth made gagging sounds on the side, but I really could've cared less. I had her in my arms a few seconds later and pressed an insistent kiss to her lips.

"Edward…" Bella giggled, pushing away from me slightly, but not leaving the hold of my arms.

"I missed you," I whispered, bending my head to nuzzle her hair.

"I saw you today…it hasn't been that long," Bella said, pretending to sound annoyed and failing.

"Good lord you two…" Leah grumbled.

"Yeah, get a room!" Ben chimed in.

I grinned and picked up Bella, tossing her over my shoulder and making her squeal loudly. The old Edward would never have been able to do such a thing. The one that now worked out though…he could totally handle this.

"You know what? I think we might just do that! Movie night is canceled! See you guys later," I grinned, turning and heading towards the house.

Bella landed a hard smack right on my ass cheek. "Edward! Put me down! I want my movie night!"

I sighed dramatically. "Fine…"

I lowered Bella to the ground and heard Ben make a whip sound. That was followed by something that sounded like Angela smacking him upside the head.

"Don't act like you're not whipped," She hissed.

We all laughed as we headed inside. We got comfy and each ordered items off of the Chinese take-out menu. I thought it was a lot of food at first, but then I remembered that Seth was here, and Jasper was in baseball season and could eat just as much as Seth. Plus Alice somehow put away just as much as the two of them. Needless to say, the delivery guy had to make two trips to the car to bring us all the food that we ordered.

As I sat there with a full stomach of dim sum, beef broccoli, and other assorted Chinese take-out goodies, Bella curled up against my side, sighing and tracing circles on my thigh with her finger.

_Is she trying to kill me?_

_Nah…she wouldn't want witnesses_

_NOT funny_

_It was a little funny…_

_NOT funny_

I grabbed Bella's hand and twined her fingers with my own. When I peeked down at her, she had a smirk on her face.

_She's doing this on purpose!_

_Of course she is, Cullen! When was the last time you guys even got to be alone?_

_Hmmmmm…you have a point…it's been a few weeks…_

_Exactly, Cullen…thank goodness for solo sessions huh? You might not have made it_

_Shut up! I could make it! Bella handles it just fine._

_Well…number one: Bella is a girl, and number two: who's to say she doesn't take care of herself?_

_WHAT?_

_It's not unheard of, Cullen…._

_I….but…wh….I…_

"Edward?"

I shook my head and looked at Bella. "What?"

Bella giggled and pointed at Angela.

"Over here," Angela chuckled.

"Oh…um, yes?" I asked, clearing my throat. My damn subconscious was going to get me in trouble!

Angela struggled to get her giggles under control and as I looked around everyone else was trying to do the same. Even though she rolled her eyes, Leah had a smirk on her face too. My cheeks instantly heated up.

"You…" Angela let out one last giggle, "You just looked like you were concentrating so hard, and then you were surprised. I mean…the street racing scenes are impressive and all, but you know what's going on right? You're not lost?"

"Oh," I cleared my throat again, "No…I…I got it."

Bella giggled and snuggled up against my side as we all went back to watching the movie. I couldn't wait for these damn movies to be over. I lied to Angela…I had no idea which one we were currently watching. I think this one was taking place in Japan, and I recalled the third one having something to do with Tokyo, so I hoped that meant there was only one more to get through.

The last half of the third movie and the entirety of the fourth one were complete torture for me. My subconscious would not shut up about the possibility of Bella having her own solo sessions, and my dick was going to be permanently imprinted by my zipper. I was thankful that I had a large sweatshirt on. At least that wouldn't make things awkward when I said goodbye to everyone. I was certain this little…problem of mine wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

"Have fun in California!" Angela called as Ben led her towards the cars. He gave us a wave before disappearing in the car.

"And don't forget about helping me with the photography project!" Angela called out the window.

"We won't!" Bella and I called simultaneously.

"I'm so jealous," Alice pouted. "San Francisco has such great shopping!"

"Alice," Bella sighed, "We're going to look at Stanford and I'm meeting with the volleyball coach. We won't be doing _that_ much in San Francisco."

"It's still better shopping than Port Angeles or Seattle."

"Oh, Darlin'," Jasper chuckled, "We'll take a day trip to Seattle on Monday. I don't have practice that day."

Alice's eyes brightened considerably. "Well, that makes me feel better."

"I promise when you come visit me next year, we can spend a whole day shopping in San Francisco," Bella smiled.

Alice left in a much happier mood, jumping on Jasper's back and making him give her a piggy back ride to the car.

"See you guys on Thursday! And don't forget my party on Friday!" Jasper called out before taking off down the drive. I tried not to grimace as Jasper mentioned the party. I pushed it out of my mind. I would worry about it later.

"Remember you promised her that," Leah chuckled, "Alice is going to absolutely hold you to it."

"I figure I have some time to prepare," Bella shrugged.

"See you guys in a couple of days," Leah said, wrapping an arm around Seth's neck. "Come on, shorty…let's go home."

"Hey! I am NOT short!" Seth grumbled, shaking Leah's arm off.

She laughed, giving us a wave as she pulled Seth towards the car.

"See you later, Edward! Bye, Bella!" Seth called out.

I smiled and gave a wave as the siblings drove away. Closing and locking the door, I turned and suddenly found myself pressed against the hard wood.

"Alone at last," Bella whispered, her lips ghosting over my chin. I tried to bite back a groan but was completely unsuccessful.

"Bella…" I stuttered out, half shocked and half so turned on I couldn't even see straight.

"What time is your Dad coming home tomorrow?" She whispered between kisses.

I groaned and placed my hands on her hips as she began to tug me towards the stairs.

"N-n-noon…" I mumbled, trying not to trip as I followed my sexy siren of a girlfriend.

Amazingly, we managed to make it up to the third floor and my bedroom. Once the door to my room closed though, it was like a hurricane of limbs and clothes were let loose in my room. It had been a few weeks since we were last together, and apparently we had created some kind of monster here. My dick was weeping as I pulled Bella into my arms, her smooth skin pressing against mine. We were both flushed and breathing hard, but when my green eyes found her brown, it was like something clicked in us both. I smoothed her hair away from her face as she slowly ran her hands up and down my arms.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi."

Kissing Bella's lips, I pulled her with me onto my bed, rolling us so that I hovered over her. I thought briefly about the research I had done…I could make this work. I was determined to make this work. A soft, but insistent pushing on my shoulders snapped me out of my thoughts. I complied and pulled back, only to find myself being pushed onto my back and Bella straddling my waist. I moaned as my erection pressed against her ass. This was new…

"Bella?" I asked, my mind riddled by lust.

"I want to try this…please?" She asked quietly. Who was I to deny her? I nodded and Bella took my hands and placed them on her hips. I swallowed heavily as she maneuvered herself. We had never tried a position with her on top, and our last time together barely had me lasting five minutes.

With a gasp of my name and a loud cry of hers, we were joined. I would never get used to the feeling of being inside Bella, and I hoped I never would. Every single time felt so amazing. Her nails digging into my forearms snapped me out of the euphoric daze I always seemed to find myself in when I first entered her.

"Edward…" Bella panted, her chest already heaving. I finally noticed how wet she was and easily slid up and down as she started a slow rhythm. She must've been as turned on as I had been all night.

"My Bella…" I groaned, her hips swiveling against mine.

My eyes trailed over her body, her flushed cheeks, wide brown eyes, her long hair hanging down her back in loose curls, her perfect breasts bouncing with her movements…she leaned back, her hands going to the tops of my thighs and pushing her breasts out further. I groaned…wondering how I was ever this lucky to find her.

I admired and stared, taking in the small ways her body had changed since the beginning of the semester. Her arms were toned and strong, her stomach flat and smooth, her legs…I couldn't even think about her legs as I looked down. All I could focus on was what I saw in between them. It was so primal and so…animalistic, but it was the hottest thing I had ever seen in my life. I felt the now familiar tightening in my groin.

I moaned. "Bella…I'm close…"

"Here…" Belle panted, grabbing my wrist, "Touch me…"

It took every ounce of control in my body to make it so I didn't come the moment my fingertips came in contact with her swollen clit. Bella cried out, throwing her head back and moving faster. The tightness, the warmth, the wetness…it was all too much. My eyes went wide as I felt her clench around me and scream my name. I called back as my hands flew to her hips, holding her to me as I spilled deep inside her.

Bella collapsed in a sweaty mess on my heaving chest, and my arms fell to my side, unable to move. I felt like I had this thought after every single time we were together like this, but I swear, that this was the most intense orgasm I had ever had…and I was more than certain I had achieved my final goal and had gotten Bella to come while we made love.

I don't know how long we were lying there, but I eventually began to regain feeling in my body and felt Bella's lips press a soft kiss to my chest. She slowly slipped off my body and propped herself up on her elbow. Bella's tiny hand traced my jaw slowly and I turned my head, pressing a kiss into her palm.

"Hi," Bella whispered, her sparkling, chocolate brown eyes, wide and staring at me.

"Love, that was…" I murmured. There weren't any words I could think of to describe just how…divine that was. Everyone said sex would only get better over time. That was one thing I read online in my research that I was positive was true.

"I know…" Bella said, placing a soft kiss on my shoulder. "Come take a shower with me? I have to clean up a bit."

Though her skin was still flushed, her cheeks turned a little redder at her admission. I nodded and slowly sat up with her as Bella scurried rather quickly towards my bathroom. We hadn't used a condom this time, but I had seen Bella take her pill earlier, right at the same time she always did. I suppose a benefit to using a condom, besides the obvious protective purposes, was that it certainly made cleaning up a little easier. If I was being honest, all I really felt like doing after that intense orgasm was passing out in bed. Hearing the shower turn on, I grinned and made my way into the bathroom.

After a very thorough shower (I had to make sure that she was clean _everywhere_ and Bella did the same), we found ourselves back downstairs, heating up some leftovers. Apparently we had both worked up quite the appetites. As Bella dished out some fried rice and I found the egg rolls, I stopped, finding myself unable to tear my eyes away from her. She looked so beautiful.

Sure, I had seen Bella in other situations where the rest of the world would probably think she looked better, but in my opinion, I don't think she ever looked more beautiful. Her damp hair was piled up in a messy bun on top of her head, another band keeping the shorter hair back from her face. Her face was bare and completely free of make-up, and though she did look gorgeous when she did wear it, she looked the most beautiful without it. Then, there was the fact that she was only wearing a tiny pair of navy blue, lacey panties (I might've picked them out of her bag), and _my_ Superman shirt. I on the other hand, was dressed only in a pair of black boxer briefs. Bella refused to let me put a shirt on…which was how it ended up on her.

We took our reheated Chinese food and went to sit on the couch in the living room. When all else failed, Bella's motto was that there was always something interesting and entertaining on the Food Network. An episode of _Diners, Drive-Ins, and Dives _was on and Bella snuggled up to me as she munched on an egg roll. We ate in silence for a few minutes and after placing her empty plate on the coffee table and snuggling back up to my side, Bella finally spoke.

"What do you think Stanford is going to be like?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. There were a lot of things I could say…but I had a feeling she was looking for something in particular.

"Well…I mean, we're both going to be there, you're in Pre-Med, I'm playing volleyball and undecided, plus I'll be traveling to play away games…we're going to be really busy."

"What are you worried about, B?"

"I'm not worried!" Bella said quickly, looking up at me. I simply raised my eyebrows at her and said nothing.

"Okay…" Bella sighed, "I just…I'm worried that we'll both be so busy we won't get to see each other. That we won't get to have moments like this when we're living in the dorms. I already know we're not allowed to have overnight guests in my dorm and my roommate is one of my teammates."

"You're worried about not having moments like this?" I asked quietly.

Bella simply nodded and curled herself further into my body.

"Bella…I…I know we're only eighteen and we're young, but I want this. I want us and I am going to do my damndest to make sure that we have our moments like this, or playing _Halo_ or watching _Supernatural_ or whatever. We'll see each other, B. I love you…and I'm not willing to let you go."

Bella looked up and pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

"Promise, E?" She whispered.

"Absolutely, B," I whispered back, tracing a finger along her cheek. "What brought this on, baby?"

Bella shrugged. "I guess it's all hitting me finally. We're graduating in less than two months, I have to leave for Stanford and practice in three…we're going to Comic Con, then moving into the dorms…it feels like it's all happening so fast and sometimes I feel like I'm not ready for it."

"I think we all feel like that, B…but we're both getting our dream…we're both going to Stanford."

"I'm getting to go with you," Bella murmured, looking up at me. "That's more than I could've ever dared to hope for."

"We'll make it work, B. You'll see. And we only have to live on-campus for the first year. We can move our second year."

"Maybe even move in together?" Bella asked softly, but the hope was clear in her voice.

"Well, I'm not moving in with Emmett," I scoffed. A wide grin then spread across my face.

"And baby…alone time doesn't have to only happen at night."

She definitely understood what I meant, and Bella giggled before she pressed a kiss to my neck. Though I think she tried to hide it, she let out a loud and large yawn against my skin.

"Tired, B?"

She nodded, pressing her forehead against my neck.

"Let me clean up, get all the lights, and set the alarm okay?" I said, moving to get up.

"I'll come with you," Bella said, struggling to get up.

"Stay here, love. I'll be quick."

"Kay…" Bella murmured.

I made quick work of taking our dishes into the kitchen and getting the dishwasher going. The leftover food was put away and I turned off the lights and set the alarm. My dad wasn't due back until noon, and Bella and I had plans to be gone before 10am so her truck wouldn't be seen, and we could have breakfast together at the diner. When I finally ambled my way back to the couch, I found Bella curled up in a little ball fast asleep.

Chuckling softly, I picked her up, and she curled herself around me, mumbling something indecipherable in her sleep. She woke up when I placed her down on my bed.

"Go to sleep, B," I whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

To surprise, she sleepily wiggled out of her panties and my shirt, flinging them onto the ground.

"Want…to…feel…you…" She mumbled, before burrowing under my sheets. I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head. Bella said and did some weird things in her sleep.

_Oh come on, Cullen…it's not like you don't want to feel her naked body pressed up against yours._

_It was still funny._

_Funny…AND hot as hell._

_Why don't you go to sleep too?_

_I think I will…_

I grumbled under my breath as I tugged my boxer briefs down and kicked them to the side. Little Edward had perked up a bit, but I thought of everything I could to make the guy stand down. Bella was already passed out and snoring softly in a way that probably only I found adorable. I scooted closer to her and curled my body around hers. Bella sighed and snuggled closer. Pressing a kiss to her shoulder, I closed my eyes and dreamt of the beautiful girl in my arms

* * *

_You are such a creeper, Cullen._

_I am not._

_Creeper Cullen, Creeper Cullen…I think that should be you're new nickname_

_It's not creepy! Look how beautiful she looks!_

_She's passed out cold and you're just…just staring at her naked body!_

I grimaced…I guess it was a little creepy. It wasn't until that moment that I took in her bare breasts and flat stomach.

_Sure, Cullen…_

_SHUT UP!_

What kind of guy just lies there and watches his girl sleep?

_The creepy kind_

_Oh go away!_

Bella moaned softly and I thought for a second that she had woken up, but she let out a soft sigh and seemed to snuggle deeper into the sheets, her legs rubbing together as she did so. A small smile spread across her lips before she suddenly gasped softly.

"Edward…"

_Oh my Jesus! Is she dreaming about me?_

_Well she just said your name, Cullen…_

"Mmmmm…Edward…" Bella hummed.

_Oh damn! She is dreaming about me!_

I couldn't help but stare as I watched Bella's hips roll off the bed and her legs rub together again.

_Is she…is she having a…a…_

_A wet dream, Cullen?_

_Girls don't have those!_

_I'm sure there's a female equivalent…maybe you should Google it._

_I'll take your word for it._

I reached a hesitant hand out and traced my finger around her puckered nipple. To my surprise, Bella gasped loudly. A smile spread across my lips, and I leaned down kissing her bare skin. As I laved at her nipple, I felt Bella's fingers slide into my hair. Kissing my way up her body, I pressed my lips to hers softly before I pulled back to look at her, finding her chocolate brown eyes staring up at me.

"Hi," I whispered.

Bella's fingers stroked my hair. "Hi, E."

Tugging on the back of my head, my lips met hers and quickly our kisses became urgent and I soon found myself cradled between her thighs.

"What time is it?" Bella murmured against my lips.

"Eight seventeen," I whispered back, my eyes almost rolling back into my head when Bella's hips pressed urgently against mine.

"We have time…"

"Bella…"

"Please."

One word was all it took and soon Bella and I were one, pushing and pressing against each other, hardly making space for anything to come between us. Bella sighed and mewled softly as I pressed kisses to her face and neck, murmuring her name against her skin.

"I want to wake up to you like this…always…" Bella panted.

I paused my movements, pulling back to look at her. Bella whimpered and tugged at my hips, but I had to know that I had heard her correctly.

"Always?" I asked quietly.

"Always," Bella nearly pleaded.

I pressed my lips to hers, my hips picking up their pace and Bella's moans sounded throughout the room. Every push and pull of our bodies drove us closer and closer to the edge….and then, I felt it.

"Bella…I…I feel you…" I panted.

"Yes Edward…yes…"

As she fell apart in my arms, I soon followed, vowing to myself that Bella and I would always have these moments, that whatever hard work or distance might come our way, we'd make it work. She was the only one I would ever want like this.

* * *

"Yo, Cullen! Bella! Howzit going?"

Bella smiled politely as Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale walked our way.

"Hello, Emmett. Rosalie," I nodded.

"You guys having breakfast?" Emmett asked.

"I think that's obvious," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes, but in a teasing tone.

"Yeah," I said, answering Emmett's question anyway. "We decided to meet up here."

Bella twined her fingers with mine and I gave her hand a squeeze as she pressed her side against mine. She still didn't trust Emmett and Rosalie, even if they had apologized to me and were nice now. It was…endearing how protective she was, but I also hoped she would forgive them too. I felt that they were sincere in their apologies. I mean, it's not like they were going to be our best friends and start hanging out with us, but at least we could be…friendly.

"You two going to be at Jasper's party on Friday?"

I tried not to cringe at the mention of the party. When I didn't answer, Bella did it for me.

"We'll be there. I guess we'll see you then. Come on, Edward. I'm starving."

"All righty, see you guys then!" Emmett called out as he and Rosalie left the diner and Bella and I were shown to our seats.

To my surprise, instead of sitting across from me, Bella sat next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder as we both looked over the menus. Bella decided on pancakes and bacon while I decided on a ham and cheese omelet and hash browns. I threw my arm around Bella's shoulders, chuckling as she burrowed closer into my side.

"What's going on, B?" I chuckled.

"I just want to be close to you," Bella said, looking up at me. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Of course not, baby," I grinned. "I was just wondering."

Bella smiled and pressed a soft kiss to my jaw. "Last night was amazing, Edward."

"You're amazing," I whispered back.

Bella giggled and pushed on my chest as our food arrived at our table. We ate in a comfortable silence, sharing food here and there. The pancakes were amazing, and I may have stolen a piece of bacon from her plate.

"Are you excited about Spring Break?" Bella asked.

"I'm looking forward to visiting the Bay Area again."

Bella nodded. "I think it'll be fun."

"Even with my parents?" I asked. I was pretty sure my father was somehow going to attempt to embarrass me to death.

"Even with your parents," Bella grinned.

I nodded and took another bite of my omelet. In my opinion, Bella must've been suffering from lack of sleep or something because there was no way she was really looking forward to spending this trip with my parents.

"Are you looking forward to Jasper's party?"

My jaw clenched tightly. Jasper was known for having one or two big parties every school year. He didn't really consider all of the people who would be coming his friends, but he didn't mind. Jasper spent most of his time hanging out with our little group during lunch and on the weekends, but he was sort of friendly with everyone due to all of the sports he played. Jasper could easily be a part of the "popular" crowd, but he chose not to be, except for the parties he threw. I was nervous about going. There were going to be a lot of people there, and a lot of people who had teased me and laughed at me at Bella's birthday party all those months ago.

"It'll be okay," Bella said softly, seemingly having read my mind.

I turned to look at her and found her smiling encouragingly at me.

"We don't have to stay long, and while we're there, we can just hang out with Angela, Ben, and Alice."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Bella shrugged. "We can probably catch a ride with Angela and Ben. Ben doesn't like to drink so he can drive us all."

"There's going to be…drinking involved?"

I swallowed heavily. We weren't 21 yet…but I wasn't naïve enough to think that our classmates didn't get drunk at parties on the weekends.

"You don't have to drink, but I think I might have some. It is Spring Break after all."

My eyes went wide. I didn't think my girlfriend, daughter of the police chief, broke the law.

Bella giggled and shook her head. "It's not like I do it all the time, Edward. And we're all very safe about it. We always have one person who doesn't drink, and he or she drives the rest of us."

"I'll think about it," I mumbled.

Bella pulled my chin to look at her.

"You don't have to drink anything, E. I just want to have one or two, and then we can go. I'm sure Jasper will appreciate us being there, and then we can leave. He knows it's not really our scene."

"Okay."

"I won't let anything happen to you," Bella whispered.

When I looked into her eyes, I knew what she meant a lot more than just the party. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her forehead. It was going to be an interesting Spring Break.

_**Well? Yes? No? Oh…it will be an interesting Spring Break all right. LOL, and for all of you who missed the sexy times, I hope you're happy. **_

_**BIG NEWS! This story, along with two of my others (RM and WIT) have been nominated at the Sunflower Awards! This story has been nominated for Best Edward, Best Bella, Best Story-Romance, Best Story-Humor, Best Story-All Human, Best Quote, and Best Title. Please go vote at:**_

_**http:/thesunflowerawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com**_

_**While you're there, also vote for eternally_addicted for Best Beta, because she keeps all of my work in line, and teamswitzerlandmom for Best Reviewer, because trust me, if you're an author, you want her reviewing your stories. Please go vote! :-)**_

_**And as if this isn't epic enough, I am a strong supporter of both the Trevor Project and the It Gets Better Project. They are very real, and very excellent organizations. I know a lot of you watch "the Vampire Diaries", and during last week's episode, there was a Google Chrome commercial that focused on Dan Savage, creator of the It Gets Better Project. Check it out. There are videos posted on the project's official site and on YouTube by thousands of people from all over the world, including celebrities from President Obama to Daniel Radcliffe to Adam Lambert to Kim Kardashian to Ian Somerhalder, all reminding us that you are loved just the way you are, and it does indeed get better. Yes, it's geared towards LGBTQ youth, but you don't have to be a member of that community to support them and get behind this cause. The messages are relatable to anyone who is getting picked on or bullied for a variety of reasons, and if you ever need inspiration or hope, I suggest you watch some of these videos. It might sound cliché, but just remember, it WILL get better, and you are NOT alone.**_

_**So…after all that, I'm excited to see what you all think, good or bad, pretty please? Spring Break next chapter! Hope to have it out soon. :-D**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Not mine…Just playing with SM's characters**

**A/N: Thank you for reading & reviewing! LOL, a lot of you liked the happy times last chapter. I'm also glad a lot of you liked Seth in the last chapter. :-) Also, a lot of you were worried about Jasper's party. I'll just say this: Don't be. I think you all will be amused. **

**Special thanks to eternally_addicted, my super beta. Love ya, BB!**

Chapter 17

"So did you and Bella enjoy seeing Stanford yesterday?"

"Uh…yeah…it was great."

I just nodded as I watched the sea lions flopping around at Pier 39. I was having a guy's day with my dad and Bella…Bella was having a girl's day with my mother. I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about Bella spending time alone with my mother, but Bella said she was fine with it.

"_They paid for my tickets and hotel, E. The least I can do is hang out with your mom."_

Hopefully my prayers would be answered and my mother wouldn't talk to Bella about anything too embarrassing.

_Like the fact that you can't keep your hands off her? Or your dick in your pants apparently?_

I felt my cheeks heat up even in the cold wind coming off the ocean. My parents had decided that it would be okay for Bella and I to share one of the two queen sized beds that was in our hotel room. There was no couch or anything, and obviously my parents were sleeping on the other one…so it was either the floor or the bathtub for me. Thank goodness my parents had decided that Bella and I could control ourselves.

Or as my Dad put it: _"Esme, the two of them wouldn't be stupid enough to have sex in the bed right next to us."_

Unfortunately, my Dad couldn't speak for my wandering hands or…well, my greedy dick, who somehow must've got it in his head that if we were sharing a bed with Bella, that meant he was coming out to play. Our first night in my sleep, my hands had wandered there way over and around Bella, and Little Edward fought his way out of the top of my pajama pants. Bella let out a shriek of surprise in the morning and I yelped in return, feeling cool air where I shouldn't have been.

My mother's face was practically purple and I didn't know whether it was from anger or embarrassment, and Bella and I were both redder than the color red. Of course, leave it to my father to defuse the situation in his own special way.

"_Oh, Esme…they're not stupid enough to have sex with you and I around."_

The drive down to Palo Alto was tense, and that was when my mother suggested that she and Bella have a girl's day and my father and I spend some quality time together. I just prayed that Bella was okay with my mother. There was no way that my conscious self would've ever tried to put the moves on Bella with my parents snoring away less that five feet away from us.

"Edward? Edward? Did you hear what I just said?"

"What?" I asked, turning my head away from the sea lions.

My father's right eyebrow was raised in question, and he knew I wasn't listening to him whatsoever. I was thankful the weather actually called for sunglasses today and my dad couldn't see where I was looking from behind my Ray Bans.

My father smirked. "I asked what you thought of Stanford yesterday."

"Oh…uh…" I stammered, "It was nice."

"Just nice?"

I began to fidget in my spot and eventually started to walk. My father followed as we made our way around the area. We had plans to eat lunch at Boudin Bakery and then head back to the downtown area and our hotel and met the girls. We were heading back to Forks tomorrow, but I knew Bella and I would more than likely be taking trips to explore all that the Bay Area had to offer in the second semester of college when volleyball wouldn't be demanding all of her time.

"The facilities were nice and the dorms looked safe and secure. I'm sure the program will challenge me and the athletic facilities looked like they were top notch."

"All understatements I think, Edward," My father chuckled. "Come on, let's go have lunch and we'll chat some more."

Of course at Boudin, my father and I both ordered the chowder in the sourdough bread soup bowls. I definitely appreciated having something warm in my stomach after being out in the cold. That wind coming off the water was pretty brutal. My father took a sip of his water and his face looked pensive. I swallowed my spoonful of soup quickly and prepared myself for what was possibly going to come out of his mouth.

"Son…you know your mother and I approve of Bella."

My brows immediately furrowed. Where was he going with this?

"Your mother," My Dad paused, "well, she…I guess she is having trouble coming to terms with the fact that you are graduating this year and moving to school in California."

"She knew that was always my plan," I said, trying to keep irritation out of my voice. My parents and I had been doing really well in our relationship recently, and I really didn't want something to ruin that.

"Well…" My father sighed, "Yesterday morning…was a bit of a shock for your mother."

My ears burned and my eyes dropped to my soup. I picked up my spoon and began to play with the thick, yummy goodness. The conversation was going to no doubt lead to a sex talk, and those kinds of conversations with my father were some of the worst, most humiliating, but also most enlightening of my life.

"Do you remember the bag of…" My father paused, taking in the crowded restaurant around us, "the brown paper bag I left on your bed a few months ago?"

_Of course. The infamous bag of condoms._

_You were rocking out with your cock out, Cullen. What did you think this conversation was going to be about?_

_By accident! It wasn't intentional!_

_It still happened._

I simply nodded, wanting to get this conversation over as soon as possible.

"Well…your mother was under the impression that my leaving you that little present actually worked as my convoluted mind intended, and that you and Bella weren't having those kinds of…relations."

My eyes went wide, completely unsure of what to think of all of this.

After taking a sip of his water, my father continued. "Your mother wanted me to speak with you today to make sure that you are in fact being…safe. As much as we both love Bella, we want you both to achieve all that you can at Stanford, and I've told you more than once that we'd rather not be grandparents for at least ten more years."

Something suddenly clicked in my head.

"What is Mom talking to Bella about today? Are they having a similar conversation?"

The octave of my voice went up the longer I talked, and my mind began to race as I thought of all the possibilities. I remembered my mother's reaction from yesterday morning. She looked positively livid. My mother interrogating Bella, asking about our sex life, whether or not we were using protection…grandbabies! My father must've noticed my lack of moving and quite possibly breathing, and he reached over and patted my arm with a smile on his face.

"Edward, your mother knows how much you and Bella care about each other. You have nothing to worry about."

* * *

The downside to going on a trip with my parents, was that Bella and I didn't get a moment alone. The next time when it was just she and I, wasn't until Thursday morning when I was picking her up to go meet our friends to help with Angela's photography project. Like the gentleman that I am, I went up to her door and knocked instead of honking the car horn. It was a nice day today, so we were going to be down at the beach in La Push enjoying the rare sunshine, and Angela was going to take pictures of us enjoying things we loved in nature.

When Bella opened the front door, I was almost bowled over by her. She threw her arms around my waist and buried her face against my chest. At first I was alarmed.

"Bella? Bella?"

Was she crying? Did something bad happen? I glanced around and saw that the Chief's cruiser wasn't there. Oh crap…did something happen to the Chief?

"Bella? Talk to me…" I tried, hoping that there was no panic in my voice.

Bella began to mutter and shout against my chest. I heard something that distinctly sounded like, "your mother", and I couldn't help but chuckle. Bella and I never did get to talk about what exactly she and my mother talked about, but when we all finally met up again, Bella just shook her head at me when I tried to ask. She wouldn't even talk to me about it on the plane. Bella insisted that we truly be alone when she brought it up. I guess that moment was now.

I chuckled again, running my hands up and down Bella's back. "B, now will you tell me what my mother said to you."

Bella pulled back from my chest, and I couldn't control myself. I burst out laughing at the adorable pout on her face.

"It's not funny!" Bella mumbled, pinching my side.

"Holy crap, B!" I yelped, jumping out of her arms.

Bella harrumphed and crossed her arms across her chest. "How would you like it if my father asked you what your future intentions were with me?"

My whimpers of pain died in my throat as my eyes bugged open.

"She asked you that?" I nearly shouted.

_WHY would Mom ask Bella that?_

_She was worried?_

_But…but…but that's a question usually reserved for…for…for marriage!_

Bella smirked. "Not so funny now is it?"

I shook my head. "Did she really ask you that?"

"Yes!" Bella pouted, "I thought that was a question usually reserved for the guy! Charlie is the one who should've been asking _you_ that!"

"I…um…" I stammered, "What…what did you say?"

I swallowed heavily. Bella and I had spoken about our future, especially while we were looking around Stanford. However, marriage didn't specifically come up…but I think we both silently agreed that it was definitely in the plans for the future. We even had told each other that we were it for each other. Still…the big "M" word hadn't specifically been brought up. When I looked at Bella, her face had softened into a sweet smile, and she walked towards me slowly, wrapping her arms around my waist and smoothing her hands over my back.

"I told her that I love you."

My brows furrowed. "That's it?"

Bella giggled. "No…that wasn't it. Your mother…well, she had a lot that she wanted to tell me. She…"

Bella paused and sighed. "I don't know if I should tell you, or let you talk to her about it."

"Tell me," I blurted out.

Bella laughed and leaned up, placing a kiss on my chin. "All right…I'll tell you, but I want you to talk to your mom about the details. I think it would be good for the two of you."

"Okay," I said quietly. I had been making more of an effort with my parents, and they with me. I could handle talking to my mother. Christ, it would have to be better than my father's talks about relationships and sex.

"She's just worried about you, Edward," Bella said softly, "You're her only child, this is your first relationship and it's an intense one. She just wants to make sure that I'm not going to hurt you…that I'm not going to break your heart."

"You won't," I murmured, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I told her I was certain we would have our fights and disagreements, but we would work them out because we love each other."

"You really said all of that to my mother?" I asked. I would never have been able to say such things to Charlie…at least, I didn't think I would.

_Well, you're gonna have to one day if you want to put a ring on her finger, Cullen._

_I'm not proposing any time soon!_

_Still, you love her, and you're going to put a ring on it, which means you're going to have to ask the Chief for permission one day…_

_Oh God…let's not think about that yet…_

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"Did you hear what I said?" Bella chuckled, her brown eyes looking up at me.

"Um…no," I answered sheepishly.

_You really have to pay more attention, Cullen._

_Shut up!_

Bella ran her hands up and down my back. "I said, that yes, I really did say all those things to your mother, and I understood where her concerns were coming from."

"Oh…okay."

"Just promise me you'll talk to her okay?" Bella asked.

"I will," I nodded. And I was really going to. I had a feeling it was going to be an interesting conversation.

"Come on," Bella grinned, "Let's not waste an actual sunny day in the Olympic Peninsula."

* * *

"Point your thumbs down…try and make your elbows touch…don't swing your arms so much!"

I cringed as the ball hit my arms and then went flying off towards the left. When I looked at Bella, she was biting her lip, and I was certain it was in frustration. I had to be the worst volleyball student that ever existed.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Bella smiled and came over to where I was standing. She placed her hands over my mine that were still clasped together.

"It's okay. You just have to not swing your arms so much. You have to bend your knees, and at your waist, and use your legs to push the ball, not swing your arms."

"If passing is this hard, how are you ever going to teach my how to set?" I joked.

Bella smiled and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, E. This is all just for fun."

"That was a great picture you guys!" Angela called.

Bella and I both turned to find Angela and her camera crouched down in the sand, with the lens pointing straight at us.

"Um…yay?" I asked.

"Definite yay," Angela nodded.

"Hey, Ang," Leah called, "how about you put the camera down and help Bella and I teach Edward and Alice how to play?"

Jasper, Ben, and Seth were off with their boards and in their wetsuits enjoying the waves while the rest of us were on the beach. Sure, it was sunny…but I was still wearing my _TRON_ hoodie over my t-shirt and board shorts. I decided in the future, I was definitely going to spend time on a beach some place where a sweatshirt wouldn't be required. Quite possibly Hawaii.

_And just think…then you'll be able to see Bella's body in her bikini._

_But I've already seen her naked._

_Not in the sunlight…_

_You're becoming a bad influence._

"You didn't want to try surfing with the guys?" Angela asked as she came over.

I shook my head quickly. "I'm bad enough with land sports. Let's not add water into the mix."

"Awwww…baby, don't say that," Bella smiled, wrapping her arm around my waist. "You've been working out."

"Yeah, Edward…you'd seriously have to be blind to not notice the changes in your body," Alice chimed in.

"What?" I squeaked, in the most unmanly way possible.

All four girls giggled, and it certainly didn't help the "manly" factor one bit.

_Cullen, haven't we been over this already? You're a man now. Time to…man up!_

_Do I really look that different?_

_What do you think, Cullen?_

"You wear your clothes differently," Alice stated simply, "Your shoulders and arms fill out more of your shirts, your jeans sit differently…I'd be willing to say you went up a shirt size right? Like you actually fit a size large now instead of drowning in it?"

I just sort of gaped at her. She could really tell all that?

"See…when you say things like that, it makes me think your mother is a moron for not letting you go to that fashion design school," Leah grumbled, "You're obviously missing your calling going to a regular old university."

I nodded in agreement.

Alice simply shrugged. "I figure I'll get my degree in business or something so I can understand all the ins and outs, and then get into the fashion stuff and open my own store or start my own line."

A wide grin spread across her face. "That way, I can build up my portfolio and designs, _and _please my mother, and have her thinking I'm getting a degree in something worthwhile."

"I like the way you think," Angela grinned.

We continued to hit the volleyball around for a little while longer. Alice did considerably better than I did, though by the time the other guys were finally heading in with their surfboards, I had at least learned how to pass the ball straight. We were all heading back to Angela's house to finish up her photography project, eat, and have a movie night. Leah was dropping Seth off at home before she headed over. He was going to hang out with, amazingly enough, Colin, Rachel, and Hanna.

Bella leapt onto my back as we began to walk back towards the cars. She squealed as I began to run towards the cars, and shouted for me to stop. I laughed as I held on to her legs tightly, loving the feeling of being so happy and carefree. This is what Spring Break was supposed to be all about, and definitely _not_ awkward conversations with your parents about your sex life or your…_intentions_. I sighed as I got to the car. For the first time since I could remember, I was really and truly enjoying Spring Break.

* * *

"That's…really bright."

"Oh hush," Bella grumbled.

"The point of these photos is to display that we can love ourselves just as we are, or completely made up with…outrageous sort of make-up," Alice said.

"I've never put so much make-up on before," Leah grumbled, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Yours is not that bad at all," Bella said, moving to stand next to her in the mirror. "Edward's right…this is really bright, Alice."

"Oh nonsense! It's supposed to be crazy and outrageous! That's what Angela wanted!" Alice huffed, putting away her large array of make-up and tools.

"Alice…I think I look like…" Angela paused, walking into the room and looking in the mirror, "I think I look like cotton candy."

"Oh nonsense!" Alice waved her hand, "You and Bella are supposed to look like faeries."

"Faeries…" Bella muttered.

"Aren't you glad we don't have any of the outrageous and crazy stuff on our faces?" Jasper leaned over and whispered.

"Very," Ben whispered back as I nodded in response.

Outrageous might've been an understatement. The only one who looked almost normal was Leah, but even her make-up was outrageous because she never, ever wore the stuff. She sort of reminded me of that actress in _Nikita _or like some other assassin type of woman. Alice…I was going back and forth trying to decide between mermaid or exotic bird. There was green, blue, and yellow around her eyes and some kind of fake tattoo or something that looked like leaves. Maybe she looked like an elf?

_Bird…the colors remind me of some Amazonian parrot or something. _

_That's kind of mean!_

_Mermaid?_

_Hmmmm…maybe you were right. Exotic bird of some sort._

_And Angela?_

_She made a good point about looking like cotton candy._

Alice had used bright blue and pink eye stuff on Angela and it seriously reminded me of cotton candy.

_Maybe she looks like the mermaid?_

"Dude…Ang looks like a super sexy alien queen or something," Ben whispered.

Jasper said nothing, his eyes on Alice, and I sort of just nodded along. Angela looked completely different. She hardly ever wore make-up either, and if she did, I couldn't tell. I didn't quite know where Ben was getting an alien from this look, but I was thinking enchantress or something.

And then there was my Bella. I knew she wore make-up once in a while, but it was always the kind where I couldn't tell she was wearing it. Especially on her lips…in fact, I was pretty sure Chapstick was her lip stuff of choice. Alice had used purple and pink eye stuff, glitter, and pink lipstick. The colors were quite bright, brighter than anything I was certain Bella would ever wear on her own, but put together, she looked like some sort of faerie princess. Or maybe like she belonged in the 60s or 70s…I wasn't quite sure. Either way, I knew she still looked beautiful. Even with all of the crazy make-up.

Angela took shots of Bella, Alice, and Leah separately before setting up her camera to take her own self-portrait. Jasper, Ben, and I were sitting in the living room waiting for our turns. Angela was going to be taking pictures of us doing things that we loved, so Jasper was playing the guitar, Ben was reading comics, and I was playing the piano. She also wanted us dressed up, so I made the mistake of letting Alice pick something out for me. Now I was sitting here in black jeans that were barely looser than the ones I wore as Gambit, a black button up shirt, and a black vest. Ben was in a suit sans tie, and Jasper was in a suit with his bow tie undone. I had seen some of Angela's pictures from last semester, so I assumed that she would somehow make all of these pictures work out.

When it was finally my turn to take pictures by the piano, I felt somewhat self-conscious. Not only was everyone else just sort of sitting around and watching me, but I was distracted by the colorful make-up still on the girls' faces, and to top it all off, I didn't particularly like taking pictures!

"Okay, Edward…how about you stand and play?" Angela instructed me.

I took a deep breath. "Any requests?"

"Clair de Lune," Bella called out. I smiled slightly. She knew I had the piece memorized, and I knew it was one of her favorites.

As I started to play, the soothing notes began to calm me, and the click of Angela's camera faded away. I hadn't played in a while, the last time having been at the beginning of the month when Bella had been over and we played a duet together.

_Ahem…I believe you two played more than just a duet on the piano…_

_Now is so not the time!_

_Mmmmm…maybe one day _on top_ of the piano…_

_I am in tight ass jeans! So not the time! Do you want Little Edward to be painfully crushed to bits?_

_New topic…Debussy…Clair de Lune…That's the song at the end of _Ocean's 11_ right?_

_Good movie. Other two kind of sucked._

"Okay, Edward. I think I got it."

My hands stilled as Angela's voice broke my focus.

"Oh…okay," I mumbled, making my way to where the rest of our friends were sitting. I took a seat between Bella and Jasper, Bella immediately snuggling up to my side.

"Dude," Jasper said, smacking me on the back, "You said you were just okay. I'd say Debussy is a more than _just okay_."

"Seriously, Edward," Alice agreed, "That was pretty damn amazing."

"Agreed," Ben chimed in.

I just shrugged, feeling my face heat up a bit. Bella's lips pressed against my jaw.

"Thanks for playing my favorite, E," she murmured against my skin.

I turned and smiled at the beautiful faerie in my arms. "You're welcome, love."

We sat back as Angela took her shots of Ben reading and laughing, and Jasper serenaded us all with his guitar, playing what Bella told me was a Jeff Buckley song. The girls had started to take off their make-up as Angela sat and looked over the pictures on her camera. I was taking my vest off when Angela spoke.

"Okay, boys…I have a big request for one of you."

Jasper, Ben, and I all looked at each other.

"Okay…" Angela spoke slowly, "I am trying to represent loving yourself no matter what you look like or choose to look like on the outside. Girls change their appearance using make-up, and in today's society there are definitely guys who do the same. You know, guyliner and what not. Sooooooo…"

Jasper, Ben, and I all most likely had the same looks on our faces because we all knew where she was going with this.

"She's your girlfriend," Jasper muttered under his breath.

"So?" Ben answered back.

"So you do it!" Jasper hissed.

I sighed. "I'll do it."

"Really?" Angela asked, both surprised and hopeful.

"Yeah, sure," I shrugged, "We all know Bella has a thing for Adam Lambert."

"Hey!" Bella shouted, punching my arm playfully.

"Well, he is a good looking man," Alice said, "And his smoky eyes make me jealous."

"Thank you so much, Edward. And I promise, no one is going to say anything about the pictures. Everyone knows you and Bella are together," Angela said.

I nodded. "All right, Alice…do your worst."

Alice let out a little squeal, "I've never gotten to do a guy's make-up before! Bella, I'm gonna glam up your man!"

"Just don't make him prettier than me," Bella chuckled.

"Ang! I'm going to use your vanity table in your room!" Alice shouted, grabbing my hand and dragging me down the hall, her large bag of make-up in her other.

Alice pushed me down into the chair in front of a large mirror with lights and a table. She grinned as I looked up at her.

"Oh, Edward…this is going to be so much fun!"

After nearly an hour of Alice's poking, prodding, and pulling (and me nearly losing both my eyes), Alice deemed me, "finished and glam".

"Edward, I think this might be my best work yet."

* * *

"Oh stop giving him shit, Ben!" Angela nearly growled, smacking Ben in the back of the head.

"Hey! Woman, I am driving here!" Ben shouted, batting away Angela's hands with his right.

"At least Edward was man enough to agree and let me take pictures of him with the make-up on."

Bella giggled quietly as she buried her face against my chest. She and I were currently sitting in the backseat of Ben's Toyota Highlander and on our way to Jasper's party. After picking up Bella, the three of them came to get me. The first thing Angela brought up was apparently the fact that my make-up pictures were "amazing" and "exactly what she wanted." Ben and Jasper still couldn't believe I not only agreed, but also that I let Alice do my make-up and hair.

Ben muttered something in response as Jasper's house came into view. There were already a ton of cars parked in front of his house and you could see several people gathered out on the porch talking, and even more inside through the windows. I was more than positive now that the entire school was here.

"Wow…there is a ton of people here!" Ben exclaimed as we drove up towards the garage. Jasper has saved a space for us to park in there so it would be easy for us to leave.

"Is Leah coming?" Angela asked, turning around to look at Bella.

"Yeah, she and her friend Emily are coming."

Ben parked the car, and suddenly, a great sense of unease washed over me. Everyone else had climbed out of the car, but I was frozen in my seat. I knew it wouldn't happen, but my mind still flashed back to Bella's birthday party all those months ago…everyone laughing at me, her face joining there's…the way my heart seemed to shatter when I thought she was laughing at me too…it was all so much.

"Hey," Bella's soft word and gentle hand on my shoulder shook me out of my thoughts. I blinked my eyes a few times and looked at her. She had apparently opened the door on my side of the car and was crouching down so she could look me in the eyes. She gave me a small smile.

"We don't have to stay if you don't want to. We can go right now."

I shook my head. "You were looking forward to coming tonight."

"Only because I'd be with you all night," Bella said quietly.

"We can stay for a bit like you wanted. I know Jasper wanted us to come too."

Bella's eyes searched mine for a few seconds before she nodded slowly. "All right…but you just say the word and we'll go okay?"

"Okay."

Climbing out of the car, I took Bella's hand in mine and we followed Ben and Angela towards the house. Ben wasn't full of his usual razzing, and I think it was because he understood my apprehension about being here. He hadn't been at Bella's birthday party, but he had certainly heard all about the cruelty of Mike Newton and his crew.

As we walked up to the front door, several people I didn't really know said hi to Bella and me. As we entered the house, my ears were automatically assaulted by the sound of rap or hip hop blaring through some speakers and my eyes noticed that there seemed to be people everywhere.

"Bella! Edward! Angela! Ben!"

We all looked to our left and saw Alice coming bounding towards us, a plastic red cup in one hand, and following behind her, a cowboy hat wearing Jasper.

"I'm so glad you guys are here!" Alice exclaimed.

"How many have you had, Shorty?" Ben chuckled.

"Not too many," Alice shrugged. I somehow didn't believe her.

"Hey, guys…Welcome to Casa de Whitlock. Make yourselves comfy. Drinks and food are that way," Jasper drawled, pointing to the left, "Upstairs is off limits, outside is the pool area and backyard, living room is that way…"

Based on the strength of his Southern accent coming out, and the flush of his cheeks, I would say that Jasper was well on his way to being drunk.

"Thanks, Jasper," I said.

"Nah…thank you, Edward. I'm glad you're here."

Jasper clapped me heavily on the shoulder and I revised my previous statement of Jasper being "well on his way" to "fully engrossed in".

"Oh, Bella! Angela! You have to come play Beer Pong with me and Leah!" Alice said excitedly, tugging on their hands.

Bella turned to look at me. "Will you be okay with Ben for a little bit?"

"Sure," I shrugged. I didn't see Mike Newton anywhere, and he was the only person who still occasionally picked on me. Ever since I started helping Emmett McCarty with his papers last semester, the number of bullies had dropped drastically.

"And you," Bella said, poking Ben in the chest, "I can trust you to look after him right?"

"Ouch, woman, and yes…I'll keep Edward safe from the harpies and the like."

Bella scowled playfully at Ben before she turned and placed a kiss on my lips. She gave me a big smile when she pulled back.

"Why don't you go get a drink and then meet us out on the deck?" Bella suggested to me, her hand caressing my cheek.

"All right," I whispered. "See you in a bit."

Bella disappeared in a fit full of giggles with Angela and Alice, and Ben threw his arm around my shoulder as Jasper wandered off.

"Well, my good man," Ben said, "Let's go get you something to drink."

"Ben," I said as we started walking, "I've never had alcohol before. Well, some wine, but never…beer or alcohol."

"Don't worry about it," Ben shrugged, "Consider this a rite of passage."

When we arrived in the kitchen, Emmett McCarty was there talking to a few of the other guys I knew to have played football with him. Rosalie wasn't around, but I was sure she was here somewhere.

"Cullen! Cheney!" Emmett boomed, "What's up guys? How'd break treat you?"

Ben and I both gave the generic answers of, "pretty good." I was also pretty positive that Emmett was drunk too. On the table in front of him was a large punch bowl filled with well, red punch.

_Hmmmm…I can do punch. I like punch. No one said I _had _to have something with alcohol in it._

_Just be careful, Cullen._

Ben had wandered off, talking to someone about something or another, which left me talking with Emmett McCarty.

"So, Cullen, what can I get ya?"

I gestured to the punch bowl. "Is that any good?"

"Oh this?" Emmett said smiling, "That's Jungle Juice. Good stuff."

"Juice?" I said, perking up.

"Yeah…tastes exactly like juice," Emmett said, taking a swig out of his own red plastic cup.

"I'll have that then."

Emmett served me up a big cup and I took a sip. It was a little tart and tangy tasting...some taste I wasn't quite familiar with, but overall it tasted just like fruit punch.

"Good right?" Emmett asked.

"Very," I agreed.

I drained my cup as an awkward silence sat in the air between Emmett and me. Sure we talked and stuff now, but we still weren't super close friends outside the realm of school. I refilled my cup and took another sip. I noticed that some people were staring at me as I talked with Emmett, most of them underclassmen girls, and it was making me feel uncomfortable. My face felt hot and I looked away quickly. When I looked around, Ben was nowhere to be seen and Emmett was refilling his cup.

"Come on, Edward," Emmett said, "Let's go play some beer pong. Get a refill man."

I refilled my nearly empty cup with more of the juice and followed Emmett. Bella said she was going to be playing beer pong, so I assumed I would see her out there too. Outside air sounded nice too, as I was suddenly feeling warm. There were tons of people laughing and shouting around the pool area, and suddenly I was sure there were people here who weren't from Forks High. We walked past a bunch of girls I had never seen before and they all said hi to Emmett. My eyes bugged open when one of them said hi to me.

"Hey," smiled the brown haired girl, "Go Team Edward."

Well, that stopped me in my tracks. "What?"

She smiled and walked up to me. "I'm definitely on Team Edward."

"Oh," I chuckled, "Yeah…me too."

She giggled, but it was nowhere near as cute as when Bella did it. Instead it sounded like a dying bird or something. I felt my nose wrinkle.

"You're funny," She giggled.

"Er…sure, I try," I shrugged.

"So…" She said, putting her hand on my arm, "You're all alone tonight?"

"Nope," I responded, popping the "p" sound, "Did you take a look around? There's a ton of people here!"

"No silly," the nameless girl said, "I mean, are you here with anyone?"

My brow furrowed and I felt my face getting hotter. I was confused, not only by the girl's questions, but also because I felt like I was blushing, but I was embarrassed or anything.

"Hey! Ed, my man," Emmett said, a large arm landing on my shoulders, "Come on, we're up next for beer pong."

"But I didn't answer her question," I answered, Emmett pulling me away from the nameless girl.

"Even if you weren't so in love with Bella, I'd tell you stay away from that chick Lisa. She's got like, gonosyphocrab."

"Gono- what?" I asked, completely confused.

"She's dirtier than a stripper pole in Vegas."

"What does Las Vegas have to do with anything?"

Emmett burst out laughing and slapped me on the back. I stumbled forward but found Emmett pulling me back and onto my feet. I miraculously didn't spill any of my drink and I took a sip to calm my nerves. Tons of people probably just saw me almost fall flat on my face.

"Edward, you are a funny guy," Emmett chuckled.

"I'm hearing that a lot tonight."

"Come on. We're up next."

I froze when I saw who was on the other side of the table.

"Oh come on, McCarty! You've got to be kidding me!"

I grimaced. Of course Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley had to be on the other side.

"Yeah, Em," Tyler called, "What the hell, man? You're playing the champs here, and you bring over Cullen?"

"So what?" Emmett challenged, "Scared you're going to lose?"

"Yeah right," Mike sneered, "Cullen can't throw shit."

I drained the remainder of my red cup and tossed it towards a large pile of empty cups on the ground.

"Bring it on," I said.

There was that loud, stereotypical, "oooooooh" from everyone standing around and Mike somehow managed to turn a little redder.

"Fuck off," He growled, "Let's do this."

"Ed, you know how to play?" Emmett asked, picking up a ping pong ball.

"Just throw it in the red cups on their side right?"

"Yeah…" Emmett chuckled, "Right."

I grimaced at my first taste of warm beer. Emmett had not informed me that if they got a ball in one of our cups, that we then had to drink the beer in said cup. I blinked rapidly as I swallowed my third cup of beer. How could people drink this stuff recreationally? I frowned, my conscious oddly silent. Shrugging I picked up my ping pong ball.

"Tell me, Cullen, how does a loser like you get with a chick like Bella?" Mike asked.

I frowned as the few guys standing around he and Tyler laughed.

"Why you gotta say shit like that, Newton?" Emmett nearly growled.

I looked at him, completely surprised. Was he defending me?

"She give you that pity fuck yet? Fuck you then dump you, so she can get with a real man? I'll show her what she's missing," Mike said, cupping his junk.

Where the hell is this coming from? Is he drunk?

"That's it!" Emmett roared, "Why are you being such a shit, Newton? Leave him the hell alone! You putting him down because you can't get it up for Jessica? Not even for Lisa? Face it dude…you put him down and rag on him because Edward is a man, and he treats Bella like a queen, and you'll never have that! He'll go away to Stanford next year and become a doctor while you'll be stuck here going to Peninsula College and working in your parents' store! Quit being so damn jealous and work on yourself for a change!"

I blinked in awe at Emmett as the crowd, which had grown in size, began to applaud. People began to yell, "boo" at Mike and I watched as he shoved his way out of the crowd and disappeared. I felt sort of bad for him. I was sure no guy wanted it advertised to the majority of the Olympic Peninsula's teenage population that you were impotent.

"Um…thanks, Emmett," I said, my head spinning as everyone broke out into cheers and laughter as Mike ran away.

"No problem, Ed. That shit had it coming."

"Emmett!" Rosalie cried, coming running forward and leaping into his arms, "That was so hot, babe!"

I wrinkled my nose and cocked my head to the side as I watched them practically swallow each other's faces. I wasn't quite sure what to compare it to, but it was something.

"Edward?"

I grinned and turned around.

"It's my Izzybelly!" I exclaimed, a large smile spreading across my face. Bella looked at me, her brow furrowed and a small smile on her face.

"Hi, Edward," She said slowly.

"It's my Bella, ella, ella…hey, that rhymes with umbrella…ella…Bella…ella…isn't there a song like that?"

Bella wrapped her arm around my waist. "Edward, did you…drink something?"

"Bleh…babe, I don't know how you drink beer! It's gross!"

Bella chuckled and shook her head, "Babe, did you drink anything else?"

I shrugged, "Emmett gave me some juice. It was really good, Bella. Like, fruit punch with lemonade or something. I had five cups!"

"What?" Bella shouted, pulling back to look up at me, "Edward, was it the punch from the kitchen?"

I grinned and nodded. "Yeah, from the big punch bowl on the table."

"Oh my God…" Bella muttered, shaking her head. "Edward…that's Jungle Juice."

"Yeah!" I shouted, "That's what Emmett called it! We should look for it in the market some time! It's so good!"

"Oh my God…come on. I think it's time to go home."

"Why?" I asked, before leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Are we going to have some sexy times?"

Bella looked up at me. "Will that make you come home with me right now?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay…let's go find Ben and Angela."

I slung my arm around her shoulders. "Suuuuuuuure thing, baby."

I sort of stumbled along as Bella pulled me around to the opposite side of the pool where we found Ben and Angela talking with some of the other girls from the volleyball team and Alice and Jasper.

"Sit here," Bella said, pushing me down into a chair next to Jasper.

"Okie dokie!" I shouted.

I watched as Bella went up to an unaware Ben and punch him in the arm. I couldn't tell what she was hissing at him, but Angela suddenly punched him in the arm too.

"OW! What?" Ben shouted, "Consider this a…rite of passage!"

"He's never had alcohol before!" Bella shouted back, "He's hammered!"

"You're drunk?" Jasper said, he's head lolling to the side to look at me.

"I suppose so," I nodded, "Is it supposed to feel like this?"

"I dunno," Jasper shrugged, "How does it feel?"

"I dunno…mellow?"

"Sure…you're drunk," Jasper nodded in affirmation, "Good for you, buddy."

"Thanks!" I said.

"Jasper," Bella said, "Thanks for the party, but I have to get him home."

"Sure thing, Bella," Jasper nodded, "See you guys later. Get home safe."

"Okay…" Bella said pulling on my hands, "Let's go, E."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going home."

"To be alone?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes," Bella nodded, "But you need to be quiet about that. We don't want people to interrupt us."

"Okay…" I whispered.

I followed Ben and Angela, who were hissing back and forth to each other, as Bella kept her arm around me and guided me out of the house. People were shouting, "bye" as we passed by and waved as we went, Bella seeming to tug me along faster. Before I knew it we were in the car, and I found myself slumped over with my head in Bella's lap. I turned my head and nuzzled the boob that was closest to my face.

"Are we alone now?" I whispered.

Bella chuckled, "No…Angela and Ben are driving us home."

"Oh…" I pouted.

"Don't worry, love birds," Ben called from the front, "You're almost home and I'm sure you're in for a grand night- OW! Woman, I am driving!"

"Leave them alone!" Angela hissed.

"Mmmmm…" I hummed, "Wake me when we're there?"

"Okay, E."

I blinked my eyes open when I felt my body being pushed and pulled to sit up.

"Come on, buddy," Ben said, "You're home."

"I am?"

"Yup," Bella said from behind me, "Come on, climb out and we'll go upstairs okay?"

"Okay!" I said excitedly, almost falling out of Ben's car.

"Woah there!" He said, catching me with Angela's help.

"Oh my goodness," Angela shook her head, "Ben…you should never have left him with Emmett."

"Hey, I didn't know this was going to happen."

"Don't be mad at him Ang," I slurred, "I feel great!"

"I'm sure you do," She said, looking over at Bella. "You sure you can get him upstairs by yourself?"

Bella smiled. "Oh, I can handle this."

"Okay…call me later and have a good night."

"Drive safe!" Bella called out as I sat down on my front stairs. When she turned around she frowned.

"Oh no, mister! Don't sit down! Get up, we're going upstairs!"

"Do you want me to get _it_ up?" I grinned.

Bella sighed heavily, "Sure baby, but not until we get to your room okay?"

"Okay…" I pouted.

I stumbled my way up the stairs, following Bella, and crawling on my hands and feet for the last bunch of stairs that led up to my third floor.

"Who moved my room this high? Are there always this many stairs?"

Bella giggled, "Yes, Edward."

"Can't we just lay here?" I nearly panted, "My room is so far away!"

Bella shook her head. "Come on, baby. Not much further."

I watched as she tugged her top off, leaving her in just her lacy blue bra. "Come on, baby."

"I'm coming!" I shouted, rolling to my feet. "But not like that! I'm no two pump chump anymore!"

Bella giggled, and it was music to my ears, unlike that girl at the party. "Oh, Edward…I know. Just a little further."

I followed Bella into my bedroom and watched as she crawled on to my bed and sat in the middle. I closed the door and stood in front of her.

"Whatcha doing sitting there, baby?"

"Just waiting for you," Bella answered.

"Oh…do you want me to put on a show for you? I can do that! A strip tease? That's what it's called right?"

"Oh my God…" Bella giggled. "Edward, just…come on."

"You're sure?" I said shaking my body as I began to tug my shirt over my head. "You don't want me to do a little dance for you?"

I tossed my shirt on the floor and started on my belt.

"Shoes, baby," Bella called from the bed.

"Oh, right…don't want to get the pants caught on there."

I kicked off my shoes and decided I'd get my socks later. My hands went back to my belt as Bella giggled from the bed.

"What? You sure you don't want me to dance?" I asked, wiggling my hips. "Look at these hips baby. They can move."

"Oh, I know they can. I'm just waiting for you to get up here and show me."

I pushed my pants and boxers down in one go and frowned when I looked down. Little Edward was not ready to go.

"Hey…come on now."

_Maybe he's getting shy?_

"No way," I said, jutting my hips around and watched as Little Edward just flopped around. "Come on! Don't you let me down!"

_Maybe he's getting performance anxiety?_

"Well talk to him not me! Do something about it! Help Little Edward out!"

"Edward?"

I looked up to see Bella looking at me funny.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Oh…my conscious. My Jiminy Cricket. He tells me and Little Edward what to do."

"Oh…" Bella nodded, "And do you talk to him often?"

"Maaaaaaaybe…" I lied.

"Mmmmm…well, how about you come over here and lie down, and your conscious can go on a little vacation, and I'll help Little Edward."

"Okay," I nodded, climbing on to the bed.

"Come on," Bella said, "Let's get under to covers."

"Aren't you going to get undressed to?" I frowned.

"Oh, I will," Bella smiled, "Don't you worry about it."

She leaned forward and kissed my lips. I closed my eyes and hummed, loving the feeling of her lips against mine. I felt so comfortable and the darkness behind my eyes was welcome. I pouted when I felt Bella's lips move away from mine, and felt them press against my forehead instead.

"Where you going?" I asked, but my voice sounded heavy and slurred.

"I'm here," Bella whispered.

"M'kay…" I mumbled. "I love you my Bella. Always."

"I know…I love you too."

I felt Bella's small hand in my hair, her fingers running through it and soothing me. Part of me was pouting as I felt my eyes begin to feel heavy and I became sleepier. I sighed. There would be another time to be alone with Bella. Her lips pressing against my cheek and ear were the last things I felt before I fell into darkness.

"Sleep well, love. You're going to need it tomorrow."

**Well? Yes? No? See…nothing bad at the party. We'll see what Edward remembers next time. :-D Jungle Juice, for anyone who doesn't know, basically has Everclear, vodka, gin, apple schnapps, orange schnapps, banana schnapps, blackberry schnapps, Malibu Rum, Captain Morgan Rum, Alize liqueur, Hawaiian Punch fruit punch (or red Kool Aid), and sugar. Maybe orange juice and Sprite. Either way, Jungle Juice will kick your ass, and yes, I speak from experience****. **

**Ummmmm…I made manips from Angela's photo shoot (including a glam Edward), but I didn't get a chance to put them up yet. Next time…which brings me to this next tidbit…**

**I'm going to be traveling all over the country for the next three weeks or so. I'm actually not going to have my laptop with me, but I promise to try and write some by hand (and maybe on my phone). That being said, there won't be an update until after June 15****th****. Hopefully I didn't leave anyone in suspense.**

**And this lovely little story has been nominated for an Avant Garde Award for, wait for it…Best Realistic Lemon! Please go vote for me at:**

**http:/www(dot)avantgardeawards(dot)com**

**While you're there, vote for my pal sherryola too please! Her story "Seeing Bella" is fabulous and is nominated for a bunch of awards and Best New Author! So go vote, and if you aren't reading her story, get on it people!**

**So…after all that, let me know what you guys thought (good or bad) pretty please? See y'all in June :-D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters**

**A/N: HUGE apologies! Thank you SO much for reading, reviewing, and being patient! I did A LOT of traveling and am finally back home and settled. Didn't help that I started work the morning after I arrived home either :-(**

**And for y'all that asked, I might've thrown something citrusy in here just for you. Oh, and important A/N at the end.**

**Special thanks to my beta eternally_addicted anyway. LOL, and be proud, MO. I have finally seen "the Hangover" :-) Let us all see how Edward is doing the morning after… :-P**

Chapter 18

_I'm dead…I must be dead…_

…

_Hello?_

…

_Yup…I'm dead…there's no other way I would feel like this…_

…

"Oh God…" I groaned, "I'm dead…"

Every single inch of my body ached, all the way from the muscles in my face down to my pinky toe. I felt like I got run over by a truck or a gang of football players had kicked my ass. I groaned again as I tried to lift my arm to block my eyes. I became aware that there was light shining on my face, and it was obscenely bright and I wanted nothing more than to be in the dark. Just then, a more startling thought hit me: I had no idea what I did last night.

"Edward?"

"Uggggggghhhhhh…Bella?"

I thought I felt a bed underneath me shift and a body lay down next to me on the left.

"How are you feeling, E?" Bella whispered.

"My mouth tastes like ass and I feel like I got leveled by Optimus Prime in truck form," I grumbled. "What the hell did I do last night?"

I heard Bella let out some sort of snort. I tried to shift my body and yet another startling, and troubling realization hit me.

"Why am I only wearing my socks?" I shouted.

I instantly groaned, regretting my own tone of voice. My head was pounding and it felt like my heart was in my forehead and was going pulse straight out of one of my temples. I felt Bella shifting around on the bed next to me, and my mind finally seemed to catch up with the rest of my body.

"Oh my God…am I hung over?"

"That you are, E," Bella said quietly, "Do you want some Advil? I imagine that you have quite a headache."

"Ugggggggghhhhhhh…" I groaned again when I tried to sit up. "Why do I feel like I'm dying?"

My tone of voice was whiny and I knew I shouldn't be talking to Bella in that way, but I couldn't help it. I just wanted to curl up into a ball and make the pain go away.

"Well, at least you didn't throw up, babe," Bella said, and I could tell she was trying to find some positives in all of this. If I was being honest, there was absolutely _NO_ positives to this.

_How do you make hangovers go away?_

…

_Hello?_

…

"Oh my God…I killed him," I mumbled to myself, "I drank so much I killed brain cells and killed my subconscious. Moonshine…we must've had moonshine or straight rubbing alcohol…"

"Edward?"

"Hmmmm?"

"You…well, er…well, your subconscious was fine last night," Bella finally said quietly.

If I thought I was dead before, then I was positive I was going to die from embarrassment any second now. Not only was I in my bed hung over, wearing only my socks, with no recollection of what I did last night, but I also told Bella all about my subconscious. I was starting to think the ability to form coherent speech had left me. I grunted and groaned, wishing I could just shrivel up into a little ball.

"Edward?"

I shook my head slowly.

"Edward? Please, I'm sorry…don't be embarrassed. I just wanted to tell you the truth."

"Ugh…what did I say?"

"Um…"

"Bella," I started to say attempting to peel an eye open. I paused and grimaced when I realized I still had my contacts in.

"Argh…these contacts are done…"

"Oh!" Bella cried, "I forgot about your contacts."

"Not your fault," I mumbled. "Can you do me a favor and close the blinds, B? It's way too bright in here."

"Sure, E."

I felt her body move off the bed and from behind my eyelids I could tell when she had closed my blinds.

"Can you tell me what I did last night? Everything?"

"No matter how…embarrassing you might think it is?" Bella asked quietly.

I grimaced. Bella's tone of voice was unsure and that wasn't a good sign. I must've done something very stupid things last night…besides drink my subconscious into oblivion. I swallowed heavily, my throat disgustingly dry.

"Everything," I said quietly.

"Okay," Bella said as I felt her sit back down on the bed. "What was the last thing you can remember?"

"Um…I was in the kitchen with Ben and Emmett."

I tried to peel my eyes open when I heard Bella growl and swear under her breath.

"What was that, B?"

Bella let out a loud huff. "Fucking Ben! I asked him to watch you last night! He knew you didn't want to drink, he wasn't drinking, he knew you had never drank before…UGH!"

"Don't be mad at Ben, Bella," I said, finally prying my eyelids open.

Bella was sitting cross-legged on my bed, her hair tied up in a ponytail, and wearing my Superman shirt and a pair of her tiny sleep shorts that she kept here. She gave me a small smile.

"Pause for a moment," I said.

I pinched my disgustingly dry contacts in my fingers and unstuck them from my eyeballs. After flinging them in the general direction of the trash can, I found my glasses on the table beside my bed and slipped them on. My headache had lessened slightly, and when I saw the glass of water next to where my glasses had been, I quickly chugged the whole thing down.

"You did a lot of that last night," Bella said.

"What?" I spluttered, coughing and placing the cup back on the table.

"Chugged a lot of beer."

"I drank beer?" I asked, shocked.

"All right," Bella said, "Let me rewind a bit here and let's go back to you in the kitchen with Ben and Emmett."

I listened to Bella as she told me how Ben ditched me in the kitchen with Emmett, and Emmett introduced me to Jungle Juice. My stomach rolled as Bella listed all of the different types of alcohol that was in it. How I didn't have alcohol poisoning or wasn't dead was beyond me. Well…my subconscious might be dead. The guy hadn't chimed in with a comment, not even when Bella got to the part about Emmett ripping Mike Newton a new one while we played Beer Pong.

"Emmett really did that?" I asked. I was still shocked sometimes by the way he treated me now as compared to how it had been all these previous years.

"Yup," Bella replied, "Everyone else even booed Mike as he stomped off. I wasn't there, but I heard it was something. That, and apparently you are quite good at Beer Pong."

"Really?" I asked, turning to lie on my side and look at her. I couldn't imagine that I, Edward Cullen, was good at a game that involved throwing a ball, no matter how tiny said ball was.

"Yup," Bella said as she nodded, "It was a close game, so you and Emmett did drink quite a bit of beer, but you made more shots than he did."

I sat there baffled. I did better in a game than Emmett did? The world must be coming to an end.

_Hello? Nothing to add to that? Hello?_

…

_Yup…I killed him._

I sighed and took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes.

"What else did I do last night?"

Bella chuckled softly. "Well, after Emmett chewed out Mike, I found you and you were very happy to see me."

I instantly did not like the way Bella said, "Very happy."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

My face felt like it had spontaneously combusted as Bella recounted, in detail, every bit of my drunken misadventures leading up to my awakening this morning. Her face was not much better, and she looked me in the eyes as she told me everything. I felt like mine were going to pop out of my head. By the time she was finished telling me about my proposed striptease and Lil Edward not rising to the occasion (despite me and my subconscious' efforts), I desperately wanted the flying Delorean from _Back to the Future_ to be real so I could go back in time and make it so this cluster fuck never happened.

"Uggggggghhhhhhh…" I groaned as I rolled over on to my stomach and buried my face in my pillow.

I couldn't even understand how Bella could stand being next to me right now. Or how she could have even put up with me last night without smacking me in the face! And I proposed a striptease? _AND _wiggled my hips around naked in an attempt to get a boner? _AND_ my 18 year old teenage body _didn't_ get it up? I was never going to be able to face Bella again.

"Edward," Bella said softly, "You wanted me to tell you, and I didn't want to keep it from you."

I mumbled, "How can you stand to be around me right now?" into my pillow.

"What? Edward, come on, just roll over and talk to me. It wasn't that bad!"

I turned my head to the side, unable to see anything since my breath had fogged up my glasses.

"How can you stand to be around me right now?"

Bella giggled. "Well, it's not like you stripped in front of everyone at the party or anything, or said anything embarrassing."

"Yeah, but what about in the car with Angela and Ben?" I whined.

"Edward," Bella sighed, "They didn't hear you. Any comments you made about having sexy times were whispered only to me."

I felt my face flush at Bella's mention of "sexy times". Never once during the times we had sex, did I proposition her with the use of the intelligent words of, "sexy times". I flipped my face back down into my pillow. My face was going to be a permanent color of red at this rate. Like an Oompa Loompa, except I was going to be red instead of orange. I felt the bed shift and Bella's weight moving closer to my body. My eyes popped open when I felt her naked skin against my back, particularly her hard nipples brushing against my skin. Bella's lips pressed against the back of my neck, and I turned my head, her small body settling on top of mine.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Showing you that I want to be around you right now," Bella whispered, wrapping her arms around me as best she could.

I realized that she was trying desperately to make me feel better about my drunkenness last night and I sighed. She really was too good to me.

"And you call me the cheesy one," I whispered back.

"Come on," Bella tugged on my body, "Roll over so we can snuggle."

I couldn't help but laugh quietly at that. My head still throbbed slightly, but the Advil and water were definitely helping. As soon as I rolled over, Bella quickly burrowed her way into her spot against my side and laid her head on my chest. Part of me was pouting because I didn't even get a real glimpse of her naked body.

"Let's sleep for a couple more hours," Bella said, before letting out a big yawn. "It's only seven fifteen."

"Okay," I whispered back.

Bella's breath quickly evened out, and I soon followed her, the blackness of sleep extremely welcomed and comforting.

* * *

I moaned as I felt soft kisses being pressed against my chest, and felt myself slowly waking up from the blackness of sleep.

"Edward…" Bella whispered against my skin, "Wake up."

Her lips trailed up my neck and along my jaw before pressing against my lips softly. I couldn't help but smile.

"I know you're awake."

"Are you sure?" I asked, "Maybe I'm just having a good dream."

"Edward…" Bella pouted.

I chuckled softly and mentally cheered that my head was no longer pounding. I peeled my eyes open and found that I had fallen asleep with my glasses on, and I could see Bella looking up at me, her head now propped on her arms which in turn were propped up on my chest.

"Hi," I said, my voice rough with sleep.

"Morning, baby," Bella said as she smiled, "How are you feeling now?"

"A million times better," I replied. "The headache is finally gone."

"I'm glad."

I wrapped my arms around Bella's back as she shifted and snuggled back into my side. My thoughts went over everything that she had told me about the previous night again. I couldn't believe how…carefree I was. Bella said I was a very happy drunk, but the more I thought about it, the only thing I could think about was that I was a horny drunk. A horny drunk who couldn't even get it up so he could just be a happy drunk instead.

"Hey."

I shook my head, not realizing that I had zoned out without the aid of my subconscious and found Bella staring up at me, a small frown on her face.

"Um…hey," I replied lamely.

"You're still thinking about last night aren't you?" Bella asked.

I sighed and nodded slowly, unable to lie to the pair of brown eyes that were staring up at me. Bella had to have some sense of understanding of how incredibly embarrassing it is to be a guy who couldn't get an erection when being propositioned by his hot girlfriend…or well, what he drunkenly thought was a proposition from his hot girlfriend. And if that wasn't bad enough, I was an _18 year old_ suffering from impotence! Didn't I have at least 30 years or so before that was a concern?

"Are you embarrassed?" Bella asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

I silently nodded again. Not having to verbally admit to my short comings as a male would make my day.

"And not about the striptease?" Bella probed.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Is it about the sexy times?"

I didn't verbally answer.

"And just because you didn't get it up once, you think it won't ever happen again?"

"_WHAT?_" I yelped, not expecting that sentence to come out of Bella's mouth.

She looked at me with her eyebrow raised and smirk on her face. My face flamed again and I threw an arm over my eyes.

"Oh, Edward!" Bella laughed, pushing at my arm, "Come on! You know that's not true!"

"Hmph…" I grumbled.

"Whiskey dick…it happens to all guys, Edward. It doesn't mean you'll never get an erection again!"

"What?" I asked, raising my arm slightly to look at her.

"Whiskey dick," Bella repeated. "Basically it means you were too drunk to have sex."

"Oh," was my genius reply.

"Mmmmhmmmm…" Bella hummed, "and it really doesn't mean you'll never get it up again, E. You have nothing to worry about."

Bella's fingers began to trail their way down my stomach and I moaned softly as I felt the stirrings of something down below.

"Let me prove it to you?" Bella asked as her fingers slipped beneath where the sheets were pooled around our hips.

I moaned loudly in response as Bella's fingers glided along my rapidly growing erection. Her hand wrapped around the base and she began to move slowly. I moaned again, throwing my head back against the pillows.

"Mmmmm…seems to be working just fine," Bella whispered before placing a kiss on my neck.

As the pace of Bella's hand picked up, so did my breathing.

"Bella…" I panted.

My mind was becoming muddled from pleasure and my lingering hangover. The sheets had been moved below my hips and my raging hard on by the movement of Bella's hand. My own hands fisted the sheets beneath us tightly. Her lips pressed against my jaw softly as I felt the familiar pressure in my groin becoming too much.

"Love you," She whispered.

I half moaned, half groaned loudly as I came. My body felt absolutely exhausted and I didn't think I could even move a pinky toe. Bella placed a soft kiss on my cheek before she moved off of the bed, no doubt going to clean herself up. My eyes closed in my post-orgasmic bliss, and I could feel myself falling asleep again.

"Oh no, mister…come on," Bella said, tugging on my arm.

"Mmmmmm…" I whined, "Why?"

"Because you now smell like a bar _and _sex. You need to take a shower before your parents see you."

Well, she definitely had a point there. No need to give my mother a heart attack. I was pretty sure she still didn't accept the fact that I was now…sexually active. I would have to talk to her later like Bella suggested.

With a lot of whining on my part, I let Bella finally drag me out of bed and into the shower. The warm water woke me up and eased my aching muscles. I was able to repay the favor to Bella so to speak, and while I loved the sounds of her moans and cries echoing in the shower stall, I determined that shower sex was a horribly bad idea. Who wanted to end up in the emergency room and then be asked what happened, and then have to admit that you broke your leg/arm/head/penis trying to have sex in the shower? Not me that was for sure. And I was _positive_ Bella didn't want to be in that situation either.

I felt well enough to drive and drove Bella home quickly before either of my parents could notice. My mother had been home last night, so I don't know how she didn't overhear my drunken antics as I came home. My father had to go back to work at the hospital after our vacation, and I was glad he wasn't home. I couldn't even begin to imagine what would've happened if I encountered him while I was hammered.

Bella gave me a lingering kiss at her front door. She said she had some chores to do today before she came back over for our Saturday night movie date. She gave me one last peck before she pulled away. My plans for the day consisted of seriously taking another nap before Bella came back over. While the shower did make me feel better, there was still a lingering sense of…well, blah, that was affecting my body.

"So what movie are we going to watch tonight?" I asked Bella as she opened her front door.

She starting giggling. I didn't have a good feeling about this.

"I think we'll watch _The Hangover._"

She closed her door with another wave and I could still hear her laughter from outside. While I knew she would never really tell our friends about the things I had said and done while I had been drunk, I knew she was never going to let me forget about them.

* * *

"Edward…I didn't know you had gone out."

I admittedly jumped a foot in the air at the sound of my mother's voice. When I turned, she was standing in the kitchen doorway. I reached up and scratched my neck nervously.

"Ummmm…yeah. I…yeah…out," I stuttered.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. My headache was starting to come back and all I really wanted to do was go back to sleep for a few hours.

"Did you have breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry," I said quickly. The idea of eating something made my stomach roll a little.

"Nonsense," My mother waved her hand, "Come have some pancakes with me."

My mother turned back into the kitchen and I sighed. Pancakes sounded sort of safe. They could be…bland I suppose.

_Oh who am I kidding…Mom's pancakes are rich and delicious!_

…

_Really? Still nothing to add?_

…

_Fine._

I sat a little awkwardly at our little island bar in the middle of the kitchen as my mother went to work putting the pancake batter on the griddle. She had placed a glass of orange juice on the table for me and I decided to take a tentative sip, unsure if it would upset my stomach or not.

"So how was Jasper's party last night? Did you have fun?"

"Uh…" I replied, "Yeah…it was cool."

I smacked myself in the forehead silently. Where was my subconscious when I needed him? He would be having a field day with all of my witty responses.

"Mmmm…" My mother hummed, her back to me. "And how's your hangover?"

If I had been drinking anything, I would've just spit it all over my mother's back. She turned and gave me a knowing smirk, silently waiting for my response.

"Ummmm…"

"It was the first time huh?" My mother asked.

I sighed and nodded silently. There was no use in denying it when she could obviously tell I was hung over.

"Well," my mother said, turning back to the pancakes, "You sounded like you were pretty happy when you came home. And Bella certainly knew how to handle you."

My mouth was gapping like a freaking fish…I had no idea how to respond.

"You did better than your father you know. He puked his guts out on his front lawn."

"What?" I sort of shrieked. Sure my dad had told me a bit about how he and my mother had met, but I never really knew too much about what he was like growing up.

"Your father couldn't hold his alcohol at all. He'll only partake in some wine these days. His tolerance is still quite low."

I could hear the smirk in my mother's voice as she began to plate up the pancakes.

"So you didn't throw up at all?" She asked, turning around and placing a plate in front of me.

"Ummmm…no," I said quietly. "Just had a headache."

I was completely confused by my mother's behavior right now. She had seemingly freaked out when she found out Bella and I were likely having sex, yet when I am hung over from drinking alcohol, she treats me like this?

"You're lucky," My mother chuckled, "I didn't fare much better than your father the first time I drank either."

She moved to the refrigerator and began pulling out the syrup and butter.

"Did you like what you drank?" she asked, placing everything on the table.

"Ummmm…not especially," I replied, actually not too sure if I did or not. Based on my hazy memories, I didn't like beer, and while Jungle Juice tasted good, I wasn't about to go drinking anymore of it if it was going to wipe out my memories.

"Well, I'm glad you had Bella with you, and your other friends," My mother smiled. "It's good to have people who will watch out for you and take care of you're the first time you drink."

I just sort of blinked and stared at my mother. Was she really giving me advice about drinking while I was still underage _and_ in high school?

She must've seen my baffled expression because she chuckled softly.

"Underage drinking and what not, being rebellious…I remember it well. Seems like we all go through it at some point. I know it's hard to believe, Edward, but your father and I were teenagers once upon a time."

"I know!" I answered quickly. "I mean…I know."

"I'm just glad you were safe," My mother said

I just sort of nodded as my mother sat down with her coffee and we both started to eat our pancakes. Well, she ate and I sort of just nibbled. I was still having a hard time believing I was really having this conversation with my mother.

"You're growing up so quickly," My mother said quietly.

I looked up to see my mother looking down at her plate, a sad smile on her face.

"Mom?"

She looked up and gave me a slightly happier smile.

"You're a young man, Edward. I feel like I've missed out on so much, and I have no one to blame but myself for that."

"Mom…"

"It's true, Edward," She interrupted me. "You're father and I left you alone far too often, but I hope you understand that we did that out of a warped sense of pride in you. We were so proud of you…we _are _so proud of you. You're so intelligent, kind, loving…you're an amazing young man. You grew up right in front of my eyes."

I swallowed heavily when I noticed there were tears forming in my mother's eyes.

"I know your father and I have apologized before, but I have to say it again, Edward."

"Mom, don't…" I pleaded quietly. Women crying made me ridiculously uncomfortable.

"No, I do, Edward. And I am so sorry for the way your father and I have treated you the past few years. We left you to yourself because we were so proud of you and your independence, and I hope you know, that even though we weren't around, it didn't mean that we didn't love you."

The tears finally started to spill down my mother's cheeks.

"Edward, we love you so much, and we are so proud of the young man you are today. You are going to do great things, Edward. Great things."

I couldn't take it anymore and I quickly rounded the table and wrapped my mother up in a hug.

"It's okay, Mom," I whispered.

"I love you, Edward. So, so much."

"I know…I've always known. I love you too."

My mother and I held each other for a few more silent moments before she pushed me back to have a seat and finish my pancakes. Apparently they were my father's hangover food of choice.

"So I take it Bella has told you about the conversation she and I had in San Francisco?" My mother asked.

I swallowed my bite of pancake heavily. Bella told me I should talk to my mother about all of this. I just didn't think my mother would be the one to bring it up first.

"Yeah…she mentioned it," I replied, deciding to play things casually.

"And you know what I asked her?" My mother prompted.

I groaned inwardly. She was going to make me say it out loud.

"You asked her what her intentions with me were…" I mumbled.

"I did," My mother replied, smiling. "Edward, after all of the bullying and everything with that horrible Jacob Black…I just needed to make sure that Bella was on the same page as you. That she wasn't going to break your heart. I didn't want to see her hurt you."

"Bella would never do that!" I said quickly, getting defensive.

"I know," My mother said gently, "but I still had to see for myself. I see it in your eyes, Edward. The sun rises and falls with Bella for you. She's your world. She's the only one you can see yourself with. I just needed to know Bella felt the same and that my boy would be taken care of."

I had no idea how to respond to that.

"Bella is an amazing girl, Edward. Your father and I couldn't be happier that you are dating her."

I definitely felt a, "but" coming…

"But, son…if you make me a grandmother any time within the next ten years, there will be hell to pay. I am _not_ ready to be a grandmother yet."

"I…yes…I mean…no…er, yes…" I stuttered. I really had no clue how I was supposed to respond to that. I knew my mother was referring to her shocking realization that Bella and I were having sex, but really…what could I say?

"I'm sure the Chief wouldn't be thrilled either," My mother said, raising her brows at me.

I just decided to shake my head silently.

"Is Bella coming over tonight for your date night?" My mother asked, returning her gaze back to her plate. I sensed that our serious discussion was over.

"Uh…yeah, she'll be back later."

"Mmmm…" my mother hummed as she nodded. "Keep your bedroom door open."

_I guess Spring Break is over…_

* * *

"So…" I said, as I cleared my throat, "Did everyone have a good Spring Break?"

As was typical with most of us teenagers, my little group looked sullen as they all nodded their heads slowly. I definitely wasn't ready to be back in school yet, and judging by the sizable pout on all six of the kids in my group, they weren't ready to be back either.

"It was too short," Paul whined.

"I agree," said Colin.

"At least you got to travel, Edward," Seth chimed in.

I nodded. "All right, why don't we have our ice breaker today be each of us sharing two highlights and one low point from Spring Break? Then we'll get started talking about the assignment I gave you guys in our last session."

Everyone in the group nodded and I listened as Rachel started the group off. I was happy to hear that they all had actually managed to hang out during the break. Even Paul tagged along one night when they went to see movies in Port Angeles. Of course, I was pretty sure that was mostly because of his crush on Rachel, but I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. As Leann finished up telling us about her trip to Seattle, I had to smile. It hadn't even been two months yet, but these guys had changed so much already. Part of me wondered if they really noticed it themselves or not.

"Okay," I started off, "Now, I hope you all were able to complete your little assignment I gave you. It should've been easy considering you all probably spend a considerable amount of time on the Internet."

I jokingly raised my brow at them and received some low chuckles in return.

"So…who would like to share what they found first?"

Of course, no one raised their hand. I didn't think it was because they didn't do the assignment or anything, but this was a bit of a heavy topic…or, well, it could lead to some very heavy discussions. To my surprise, Paul raised his hand first.

"Well," He started off, "The first thing I wanted to share, I didn't find on YouTube or the It Gets Better site. My sisters love to watch that reality show _Holly's World_ on TV, you know, the one about the old Playboy bunny girl in Las Vegas?"

I sort of just nodded. It sounded familiar, like something I had heard Alice talking about once during lunch.

"Anyway," Paul continued, "An episode of that show caught my eye because one of the main girls was working out with this famous MMA and UFC guy. He was talking to the girl, and it was really short, but it got to me you know? He said something along the lines of violence needs to stay here in the gym or in the ring. You have no business using your fighting skills out on the street to pick on people weaker than you."

I nodded my head, totally understanding why something like that would click for Paul, and extremely thankful that it did.

"I…" Paul paused and took a deep breath, "I mean, I know how to fight, I know I'm strong. Because of the things we've seen here on the Rez, it made me think that I had to act strong and tough and a bully in order to fit in and be cool. Didn't help that Sam Uley was such a big hero to everyone either. I thought that was how we were supposed to be."

The group was silent as they listened to Paul, and as I looked around I noticed that they were giving him their full attention. Not one of them looked like they were judging him or rolling their eyes. They were really listening to what he had to say.

"I…" to my surprise Paul sniffled, "When I heard what that guy said on TV, and especially after everything we've talked about in the past few weeks…it really opened my eyes to what an asshole I was being."

"Language, Paul," I said softly.

"Sorry…but I got no better word to describe my behavior."

"Douchebag would've worked," Seth volunteered.

"Seth…" I scolded.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Paul shrugged in response. "That's the truth though. And I'm actually really thankful that I got picked for this group. I know following Jared and the other guys will land me in a heap of trouble, and picking on someone weaker than you doesn't make you stronger. It just makes you the weaker one for being so insecure that you need to do something like that in the first place. It's the people who get bullied and go on everyday who are the strong ones."

Paul suspiciously swiped at his eyes, but again no one said anything. I tried not to smile too big when I saw Rachel reach over and pat his shoulder.

"To all of you in this group," Paul said, "I am sorry for all of the bad things I've ever said or done to you. I know that doesn't make up for the pain, but I am sorry, and I am changing. I'm not gonna be that guy anymore."

I smiled a little, Paul's words making me think of Emmett for some reason.

"And Edward?"

I looked up to find Paul looking at me. "Yes, Paul?"

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you when you first came down here to start these sessions."

"You're forgiven, Paul," I said quietly.

"Can I add something that sort of piggy backs off of Paul's?" Seth asked.

"Sure," I nodded.

"So, I was watching the baseball highlights, and after opening weekend, all everyone is talking about is the San Francisco Giants fan who got beat up by two L.A. Dodgers fans and is in critical condition and in a coma."

I tried not to frown since I didn't yet see where Seth was going with this.

"I mean, how senseless is that?" Seth exclaimed loudly. "Those two Dodgers fans are so _stupid_! What good does it do to beat up a Giants fan? It's not like he had anything to do with the outcome of the game! He wasn't out there playing! Just because he was wearing a Giants shirt, they decided to beat him up. It's so stupid!"

I nodded, finally getting an idea of where Seth was going with this. "So you think that most violence and bullying is senseless right?

"Yes!" Seth cried, throwing his hands in the air. "I mean, you could relate that to people beating up people because of the color of their skin or because of who they choose to love or because of what interests they have! It's just so stupid to beat up on people just because they don't share the same ideas or likes as you!"

"I'm starting to think any violence outside of a boxing ring is senseless," Paul muttered, shaking his head. "I hope they catch those guys who did it."

"Me too," Leann said. "That's awful."

"So what would you say to the victim in that situation? What would you say to a victim in any sort of bullying situation?" I prompted.

"Tell them not to give up," Colin said.

"Tell them to keep fighting and stay strong," Rachel added.

"Encourage them," Leann said, "Tell them that they can survive, that things will get better."

"Tell them they aren't alone," Hanna said quietly.

"I guess what I found for the assignment sort of relates too," Colin said.

I nodded for him to share.

"Well, it is apparently a big deal that the San Francisco Giants made an It Gets Better video. They were the first professional sports team to do so," Colin stated.

I smiled to myself. This kid and his facts were so much like me.

"I watched their video since you said you were going to be in the Bay Area, Edward, and I really liked what they had to say. I mean, I don't play sports, but they guys in the video still delivered the messages of, 'don't give up' and 'it gets so much better' and that there's a huge world of possibilities out there and the world needs you. I mean, to anyone who's feeling down…to hear things like that, it's gotta make you feel a little more encouraged."

I nodded. "That is what I hoped you guys would get from this assignment. Though the It Gets Better project is geared towards LGBTQ youth, the underlying messages of hope and perseverance are what anyone who is getting bullied needs to hear."

Our circle was quiet for a few minutes as they let what I said sink in. Soon, Hanna raised her hand.

"Could I share what I found?"

I nodded as the group turned their attention to Hanna.

Hanna took a deep breath. "So…I guess it's no surprise that I felt a connection to President Obama's video."

That made sense. The President had talked about being bullied for his racial makeup in his books, and he was one of the most well known people in the world now. I knew Hanna had it rough on the reservation for not being full Quileute. I was happy that she did find a connection with the President.

"When I heard him say that he used to get picked on," Hanna paused, "I just really connected with it. Then he spoke about how there's a huge world beyond high school, and the things that happen in school are not the end of the world. Life outside of high school is so much better, and that really connected with me. I know that there's a huge world outside of La Push, and I intend to see it, and I know that things will get better. I have a few new friends now, and there is a whole lot more waiting for me when things do start to pick up and turn around."

Hanna smiled at the whole group, and I was happy seeing that each one of them was smiling back. She had been so quiet when she first came to our group. It was wonderful to see her branching out.

We listened as the rest of the group shared their assignments. Leann talked about the Bruno Mars song "Just the Way You Are." I hadn't heard it, but she explained that the chorus was what she found so uplifting and inspiring. I could definitely see how the words, _"Girl, you're amazing, just the way you are_" could be encouraging and uplifting. She also pointed out that the Google Chrome commercial on TV that had been playing recently talked about the It Gets Better Project, and she also thought just a fifty-two second commercial was something that could be inspiring and uplifting for anyone who was feeling down and just happened to be watching TV. I completely agreed. Bella and I had seen the commercial while we were watching _"Smallville"_.

Rachel and Seth sort of piggy backed off of each other when it came to their assignments. They both picked different videos, Rachel picking Adam Lambert and Seth picking A.J. McLean from the Backstreet Boys. Both felt like their videos pointed out that yes, sometimes life was hard, but there are those that love you and will support you, and as long as you have them, you can rise above it, and it's up to you to make things better by reaching out and not being alone. It made sense to me why both of them had picked the videos that they did. For so long, Rachel had felt alone and picked on just because her brother was Jacob Black, and Seth, well, he had been struggling with his secret of his sexuality for a long time. I was also relieved and happy that both of them had found people to confide in. I wasn't sure if Seth had plans on telling any of his classmates or friends his secret, but I knew that he had a very strong support team behind him if he did.

"All right, that's it for today," I said, ending our session a little while later. "I'll see you guys on Wednesday!"

I got a chorus of goodbyes as the students all left the room. I was gathering my things when Mr. Griffin approached me. He clapped me on the shoulder.

"Edward, this group of yours is going wonderfully. Quite possibly one of the best peer mentoring groups I've ever seen in my time here."

I shrugged. "Well, they are a pretty good bunch of kids once you get to know them."

"The changes I see in them already after six weeks in phenomenal, Edward."

"Well, I just hope these changes stick with them throughout life," I sighed. "They've all changed so much already. I hope they don't forget."

"They're not the only ones who have changed," Mr. Griffin commented.

I looked at him, confused by what he was saying, and found that he was raising his brow at me.

"Me?" I asked, using my hands to point at myself. As if he didn't know who he was talking about.

Mr. Griffin chuckled. "Yes you, Edward. Your confidence and leadership has only grown since the first day you were down here. You were handed some pretty sticky situations in the beginning, but now you lead discussions and facilitate activities like a pro. If you weren't so dead set on being a doctor, I would tell you to be a counselor."

"Oh…ummmmmm…thank you, sir," I said awkwardly, beginning to fidget. No matter how old I got, I didn't think I'd ever get used to receiving praise very well.

"You've done a real fine job, Edward. Keep up the good work."

I sighed and smiled as Mr. Griffin walked out of the door. There had been so many changes in my life in the past six months, but none of them had been bad. Those changes had been exactly what I needed to get out into the world and live life, and prove to myself that things could get better.

**Well? Yes? No? I apologize again for taking so long to update. In all honesty, this story maybe has 3 or 4 chapters left total. As I'm sure most of you can tell, Edward has pretty much solidified himself as a confident young man…though he still of course has his geeky moments. :D**

**Unfortunate news: my computer is going in to get fixed tomorrow. They need to replace the logic board and some stuff on the keyboard panel and don't know how long it will take. Hopefully not too long. :( Check Twitter for updates. Thank goodness for smart phones.**

**Anyway, let me know what you guys thought, good or bad, pretty please? Hope to update again soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Not mine…SM's characters…I'm just playing with them…**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! I'm so glad that so many people enjoyed the last chapter. :-D However, people still don't think Edward cares enough about Bella? All right…well, I'd like to hope this chapter really proves it to you and you all see the young man that Edward has become. Maybe I have a surprise that can help with that…And yeah, in my high school English class, we really did read **_**White Noise**_** and **_**Cosmopolis. **_**O_o**

**Special thanks to eternally_addicted for being my beta and for her ideas when I had some writer's block. She really is the best. :-) **

Chapter 19

Time flies when you're having fun…at least that's what I had always heard. I found that to be absolutely false as I sat in my last class before the day was over. It was a Thursday so I had the chance to go work out with Bella today after school. Normally, I would have found my honors English class fascinating, but today, all I wanted to do was get out and spend some time with Bella.

_Too bad there won't be any alone time with Bella any time soon._

_Don't remind me._

My subconscious made a roaring comeback that last Saturday night of Spring Break. Bella had indeed come back over that night and we watched _the Hangover_. My subconscious found the movie "ra-tarded". It didn't help either that my mother had continually come up to check on us. She really hadn't been joking about that "keep your bedroom door open" thing.

_No shit, Sherlock. Good luck getting alone time._

_This is cliché, but I have a plan for after prom._

_Well, you're not virgins anymore so it won't be _too_ cliché…_

_True…_

"Mr. Cullen, is there anything you would like to add?"

I snapped out of my thoughts to find my teacher glaring at me.

"I'm sorry?"

"We were discussing Don Delillo's work? In particular _White Noise _and _Cosmopolis_."

"Oh…um-"

I was gratefully cut off by the bell.

_Don't you mean saved by the bell, Cullen?_

_That I do._

I quickly scurried out of the classroom to avoid the evil glare from my teacher and hurried to my locker. A wide smile spread across my face when I saw Bella was already standing there waiting for me.

"You look like you were in a hurry," She said before she tip toed and kissed me quickly on the lips.

"I just couldn't wait to see you," I grinned.

Bella giggled and placed another kiss on my lips before wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Are you ready to work out this afternoon? We at least have some nice weather today."

I grinned and nodded. It was one of our rare sunny days, though since now it was the beginning of May, we were seeing a few more of those.

"Do you want to do something a little different for our workout?" Bella asked.

"Sure, B. What did you have in mind?" I replied.

"A hike. There's supposed to be a meadow about two miles into the woods behind the school. We could go look for it?"

"Do you have a compass, baby? I don't want to get lost in the Olympic Peninsula," I said.

"I have one, E. And I got the directions from Angela. I know which way we're supposed to go."

"Okay, if you're sure."

_Lost in the woods with Bella…it could be quite an adventure._

_I think "lost" should be the key word there, Cullen._

_She has a compass._

_If you're sure…_

_I am._

"Good!" Bella said excitedly. "The sun is supposed to set around six-thirty tonight, and there's supposed to be clear skies. We'll probably have a little more than an hour to spend there before we have to head back."

"Sounds perfect," I smiled.

_An hour alone with Bella…no way I would turn that down._

_Just remember you'll be out in the wild…_ALL ALONE

_She wouldn't want to…in the woods?_

_Are you sure that _YOU_ wouldn't want to?_

_Hmmm…good point._

"Discussing the pros and cons of our hike?" Bella asked, snapping me out of my mental conversation.

My cheeks flamed instantly, but Bella just smiled softly up at me. Ever since my drunken episode, and my big mouth telling Bella all about my subconscious, I blushed whenever Bella caught me having a conversation with, well…myself.

"Ummmmmm…yeah," I answered quietly.

"Didn't talk yourself out of it did you?"

Coming from anyone else, Bella's questions about my subconscious could've been considered mean or sarcastic, but she was nothing but kind when she asked, and she didn't bring up my inner voice very often. I tried not to space out too much around her, but if I was having a particularly long conversation with myself, Bella would bring me back to the present.

"No," I said, shaking my head and finally answering Bella. "I think that sounds amazing. I, uh…I wanted to talk to you about something anyway."

"Okay…" Bella said slowly. "It's not something bad is it?"

"No…well, I hope it's not," I replied nervously.

Bella leaned up and kissed me softly. When she pulled away, I instantly felt calmer and a smile tugged at my lips.

"I'm sure whatever it is you have to tell me will be nothing but good news," Bella said softly. "Come on. Let's go change and then head out. I'm going to bring a small backpack with a blanket so that we can lie down in the meadow."

I laced my hand with Bella and walked with her towards the locker rooms. I listened quietly as she talked about her art class and how her drawings were progressing. My subconscious, however, would not shut up.

_A blanket! She's bringing a blanket! And you two will be alone!_

_But we'll be outside…_

_AND ALONE! Need I remind you how long it's been?_

_I went eighteen years without sex…I'm sure I can make it six weeks._

_Keep telling yourself that, Cullen…_

"Meet you outside in a couple of minutes?" Bella asked, effectively yet again ending my conversation with my subconscious.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a bit," I answered.

* * *

"Are you excited about Comic Con?" Bella asked as we lay on her blanket in the meadow.

We had found the meadow with little difficulty. It was a wide open, circular space, surrounded by trees and filled with colorful wild flowers. The sun shone down on us brightly, and even in the late afternoon, I could feel the warmth on my skin. I was happy I had put sunscreen on before we headed out. Our entire hike I tried my best to get Little Edward to ignore the fact that Bella was in those black spandex work out pants things that looked like they were painted on her body. As desperate as I was to rediscover my physical relationship with Bella, I didn't particularly want to do so in the great outdoors. It didn't really seem that Bella did either. When we got here, we simply spread the blanket out and lay down. Bella simply cuddled up to my chest and we talked. I couldn't complain though. I loved these quiet moments with Bella. Especially when we talked about what was coming in the future.

"B, I don't think 'excited' is enough to describe what I'm feeling," I answered.

Bella giggled and began to trace circles on my chest. We had been here for nearly an hour now, so I sadly knew that we would have to be heading back soon.

"Well, name me something you're really looking forward to."

"Bella, this year's lineup is like, a fan boys' dream come true," I sighed. "_The Dark Knight Rises, The Amazing Spider-man, The Avengers, Total Recall, Cowboys & Aliens_…B, it'll be a billion times better than…than…than I don't know what, but it'll be amazing."

"Don't forget that Sarah Michelle Gellar is going to be there too," Bella chuckled.

My cheeks heated a little more in the sunshine. Every geeky fan boy had a thing for SMG. Being in the same room, even if it was a mile away, would be good enough for me.

"Well, you know I like brunettes more right?" I said, grinning and looking down at Bella.

Bella smiled up and me and placed a quick kiss on my chest. "You're lucky I was a _Buffy_ fan."

"I'm lucky for a lot more than that," I murmured, reaching up and cupping Bella's cheek.

She came towards me willingly, her lips meeting mine, and her body pressing tighter against me. We both sighed softly as our lips caressed each others. I loved simply feeling her in my arms, and even though Little Edward really wanted to come out and play, just holding Bella and kissing her was enough for me. I had a plan for after prom, and hopefully it would involve Bella and I having the perfect evening alone after the dance.

A soft beeping sound from inside Bella's backpack slowed our kisses, and Bella sighed, placing one last kiss on my lips before sitting up and retrieving her phone.

"That was the alarm I set. We better head back," She said, a sad tone in her voice.

I sat up and pulled Bella back into my arms. She squealed as I pulled her onto my lap and she laughed as I placed kisses along her neck and across her face.

"Don't be so sad, B. This has got to be the best workout we've ever done."

Bella laughed loudly and pecked my lips quickly.

"I don't know about the best, but we'll do this again on another sunny day," She said, a smile on her face.

"Okay."

We packed up our things, and much to my dismay, Bella would not let me carry the backpack on our trip back towards the school. We continued to talk about our upcoming road trip down to California in the summer and our trip down to San Diego for Comic Con. California was going to be a change from Forks, but I was looking forward to it.

The sun was beginning to dip lower and lower, which meant the light was becoming dimmer in the woods as we walked back towards the school. Just as Bella informed me that we had a little less than a half a mile until we were back, I watched, completely horrified, as the rock beneath Bella's foot rolled, and her entire leg seemed to go with it, folding awkwardly under her body.

"Bella!" I shouted, watching as she tumbled. I tried to reach for her, but her body fell to ground quickly with a loud and agonizing cry that I hoped I would never have to hear again.

"Edward!" Bella wailed from her spot on the ground. I was at her side in a flash trying to assess the damage.

"Bella, where does it hurt?" I asked trying my best to examine her leg without moving her too much.

She looked up at me, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"It's…it's my ankle, Edward…and…and I hit my knee…" Bella replied, her voice trembling.

I knew it was a lot more to her than just being injured. I didn't know the severity of her injury, and if it was serious, it could affect her volleyball scholarship. She was supposed to report to Stanford in a little more than seven weeks.

"It's going to be okay, baby," I said quietly, "Can you roll over a bit? Let me take a look."

Bella sniffled and moved slowly, being extra careful not to jostle her left leg too much. She whimpered as she straightened her leg out, bending it and straightening it slightly.

"Bella, stop!" I said gently, scared that it could be her knee.

"It's not my knee," Bella sniffled. "It's definitely my ankle."

I tried not to grimace when I saw the way that Bella's ankle was already swelling up over the top of her shoe.

"Let me have the backpack, baby. If we have cell reception out here, maybe we can call for someone to come get us."

Bella nodded and wiped her tears that fell down her cheeks. I paused with the cell phone in my hand and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her lips and then her forehead.

"It's going to be okay, Bella," I whispered, staring into her deep brown eyes. She nodded her head as I took her phone and tried to find reception.

_No reception, Cullen. You know what you have to do._

_I'm not leaving her here by herself. I'm not that stupid!_

_Carry her you fool! The school's not far._

_Right, right…_

"All right, Bella. I'm not getting a signal on the phone. I'm going to have to carry you back."

"But, Edward…that's too far!" Bella protested.

"You're not hopping back on one foot," I said firmly, "I'm carrying you."

"But what if you fall too?" Bella asked, genuinely worried.

I pressed another kiss to her forehead.

"I'll be extra careful okay, B?"

Bella nodded slowly and wiped the tears from her cheeks. I reached up and brushed her tears away with my thumbs.

"It's going to be okay, Bella."

I took the backpack from Bella and slung it over my shoulders. Carefully, I scooped Bella up into my arms, avoiding hitting her ankle or jostling her around too much. Bella whimpered and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Okay, baby…we'll be there soon."

I moved at what seemed like a snail's pace, carefully picking my way through the woods, and whispering comforting words to my poor girl in my arms. She silently nodded and whimpered against my neck, and I hated that I could feel her tears on my skin. Just as it seemed like the sun had disappeared, I saw the school in the purplish grey light of twilight.

"We're back, baby," I whispered. "Let's get you to the hospital, okay?"

The school and parking lots were empty, and only the athletes' cars seemed to be left in the parking lot. I helped Bella into the front seat of my Volvo before calling the hospital and my father. He was working and told me he'd be waiting in the ER. I also called Alice and Jasper and asked them to grab our stuff from the locker rooms. Jasper was at baseball practice, but Alice said she'd get him the message and to call them when we were done at the hospital. By the time Bella and I arrived at the hospital, her tears had turned to soft sniffles, and I was relieved to see my father waiting with a wheelchair outside.

"Dad!" I called out, as I jumped out of the car and hurried over to Bella's passenger side door.

"What happened, son?" my father asked, coming forward with the wheelchair.

"Bella and I went on a hike after school. She twisted her ankle pretty badly. It's pretty swollen. I'm worried about possible ligament damage."

"All right," my father said calmly, "Let's get her into _the_ ER and get some x-rays."

I carefully lifted Bella out of the car and placed her in the waiting chair.

"Edward, son, you have to go move your car," my father reminded me.

Bella let out a pained whimper as my father began to move the wheel chair towards the hospital.

"We'll wait for him to come back, Bella," my father said quietly.

I moved as quickly as my legs could take me and parked my car in the patient parking area. I didn't think I had ever run so fast in my life and I was back at Bella's side in no time. I held her hand and placed a kiss on top as I walked beside her and my father pushed her into the hospital. I wasn't allowed to go in with Bella to the get her x-rays done, but I waited outside and called Charlie. He immediately freaked out when I said we were at the hospital, but I was able to calm him down and get the whole story out. He said he'd be here in five minutes.

Waiting for some kind of news about Bella's ankle was slow and worried me more and more with each passing minute. While I was thankful it was nothing worse, there was still a lot of potential for Bella's injury to have a serious impact on her volleyball career. I felt somewhat placated knowing my father was back there with her. Charlie arrived just as he said he would, and we ended up nervously waiting together after he was told that Bella was up in x-ray and there wasn't any news yet.

Just as I was pondering whether or not it was mandatory for all hospital waiting area chairs to be so damn uncomfortable, Charlie spoke up.

"Thank you for taking care of my little girl today," he said quietly, looking down at his hands.

"You're welcome, Sir. I just wish there was something I could've done. Something-"

"Son," Charlie said, interrupting me, "You did everything you could."

His tone was final and I didn't know what to say after that. My fingers began to pluck at one another and I kept my gaze focused on them as I felt Charlie's gaze fixed on me. I wished more than anything that my father would come out and tell us some news about Bella's ankle. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair and started making plans for how I was going to cheer Bella up. I knew no matter what, she was going to be upset.

"You really love my daughter."

My head snapped up as I looked at the Chief. His brown eyes that his daughter inherited were staring at me without a hint of what he was feeling or thinking.

"Sir?" I asked, unsure if I really heard what he had just asked.

"You gonna make me repeat myself, boy?"

My eyes widened and I saw Charlie's mustache twitch slightly.

"I love her," I said quietly. "I love Bella more than I can say, Sir."

"You're awful young to be feeling that way."

"I…I know," I stuttered, "But I feel it in my heart. I just want to take care of her, make her happy…I never want to see her hurt. I just want what's best for her."

"Heh," Charlie snorted, "I see."

I felt my brows furrow and something flare in my chest.

_Easy, Cullen…_

"You think I don't love her? Do you think that eighteen is too young to know what love is?"

Charlie Swan let out a big laugh at that.

_He's laughing at me? Why is he laughing at me?_

_Not sure, Cullen. Maybe you should find out._

"Son, you can stand down. I believe you," Charlie said. "It's just a hard concept for a father to accept. You always want what's best for your daughter. You want to keep her safe from the world. You always want her to be your little girl…and then suddenly, she's not, and one day, it's someone else she looks at with love in her eyes, and someone else who is taking care of her and only wants the best for her."

I swallowed heavily. "Sir?"

"She loves you, Edward," Charlie said seriously. "You take care of her when you two move down to California."

"We aren't leaving for over a month," I blurted out, my mind desperate to come up with things to say. This just seemed like such an odd time to be having this conversation with the Chief.

Charlie let out a chuckle. "Don't mind me, Edward. I'm sure you're wondering why I brought all that up. I'm just an old man realizing that his little girl is all grown up. It's a difficult thing to come to terms with."

I just nodded, not knowing what to say. It was sort of similar to the conversation I had with my mother I supposed. We were graduating and moving out on our own to another state, we were legally adults…we weren't really children anymore. I wondered idly if I would ever have to experience that someday.

_Easy, Cullen. Let's not get ahead of ourselves here._

_I'm just saying._

_Right…._

The sound of doors swinging open grabbed my attention and I was relieved to not only see my father coming through the doors, but also Bella hobbling along behind him with a walking air cast.

"Bella!" Charlie said, immediately getting to her feet. She blushed as he rushed to her side.

"It's just a sprain," My father, "a real bad one, but luckily no ligament damage. She'll have to ice it twice a day and we gave her some pain medication. She'll probably need some help getting around the house and school, but at least with the walking cast it will be a little easier. In the future, we'll do some physical therapy."

"Thank you, Carlisle," Charlie said, reaching out and shaking hands with my father.

My father gave Charlie and Bella a smile. "We'll see you in a week, Bella. You have all the handouts on proper care and everything?"

"I do," Bella nodded. Her brown eyes found mine and I gave her a smile as I walked over.

Just as I reached them, Charlie's cell phone went off. He blushed, having forgotten to turn off his ringer, and went to answer the call. My father clapped me on the back as we stood there.

"Bella tells me you carried her back to the school," My father said, smiling at me.

"Um, yeah, I did," I replied.

"A regular knight in shining armor," Bella said sweetly.

I felt my cheeks heat at that.

"I'm proud of you, son," My father chuckled, patting my shoulder.

I smiled at that. At least this time, his compliment wasn't related to me and Bella's relationship. Charlie came back and joined us.

"Bells, that was the station. Seems like there was a real bad accident out on the highway heading towards Port Angeles. They need me down there," Charlie said regrettably.

"I can take her home, Sir," I answered quickly.

"Esme is at home, Charlie," My father said, "The kids can wait there. I'm sure she's cooking something as well."

"Well, uh…sure. If that's okay with you, Bella?" Charlie asked.

Bella nodded.

"All right," my father said, "I hate to run, but I have to head on back and attend to some other patients. Charlie, always a pleasure, Bella, take care of that ankle, and son, not too late."

I think we all nodded as my father disappeared back behind the hospital doors. I told Bella I was going to go bring the car around as I left her to speak with her father. Charlie helped Bella out to the curb as I came back with the car.

"Drive safe, Edward. Bella, I'll call you when I'm headed home," Charlie said before heading over to his cruiser.

Bella sighed heavily leaning her head against the window. I picked up her hand and placed a kiss on top. She turned to look at me and I gave her a smile.

"Let's get you home, huh?"

"That sounds good," Bella said softly.

"All right, love. Can you call Alice? She and Jasper picked up our stuff from the school. She said she would drop it off when we were done at the hospital."

I listened and tried not to laugh as Bella talked to Alice. I could hear Alice talking rapidly from the other side of the phone, and no matter how many times Bella assured Alice that she was fine, it seemed like she didn't believe her. When Bella was finally able to hang up, she informed me that Jasper was almost done with baseball and that they would be over in about an hour.

As soon as I parked the car in the garage, I was out and rushing to Bella's side. She chuckled as I hovered and practically lifted her out of the car.

"Edward, I'm fine, really," Bella huffed, as I set her on her feet. "I can walk on my own!"

"I know," I said quietly. "But you really scared me out there today."

Bella's eyes softened and she reached up to stroke my cheek. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just…I'm just really frustrated."

"I'm sorry," I said, leaning forward and pressing my lips to her forehead.

"Don't apologize," Bella whispered. "You did so much for me today. I'm sorry I scared you."

"Don't do it again," I scolded playfully, a smile on my lips. Bella grinned back at me.

"I'll definitely try not to."

"Good," I said, "Now let's get you inside so you can ice that bad boy."

"Ice and elevate," Bella sighed, a sad look crossing her face again.

"What is it, B?" I asked, as we started to walk slowly into the house.

She shook her head and gave me a half smile. "It's only been a couple of hours, and I'm already irritated with this thing."

She lifted her left leg and shook it slightly. I smiled and nodded. I wasn't sure if that was really it or not, but I decided to let it go. When we entered the living room, my mother walked out of the kitchen.

"Your father called, Edward. Oh, Bella!" my mother cried. "You poor dear. Please go have a seat. Can I get you anything to drink? Anything to eat?"

"I'll have some water please," Bella said, hobbling over to the couch.

"I'll get it, Mom-"

My mother waved her hand at me. "Keep Bella company. I'll be right back."

Bella lay down as I placed some pillows under her foot. She smiled up at me and patted the spot behind her. I got the hint and slid in behind her, wrapping my arms around her. I figured it was an innocent enough position for us to be in with my mother home. Bella's fingers traced along my forearm and she sighed heavily. I pressed a kiss to the back of her head.

"What are you thinking about?" I whispered.

"Prom is next week," Bella replied softly.

"Mmmm…" I hummed. "It sure is."

I sighed happily as I thought about prom. I wasn't really looking forward to the actual dance and being surrounded by our peers, but I was looking forward to seeing Bella all dressed up. We hadn't had any reason to really dress formally, and I was admittedly excited to see her all dressed up.

_Um…Bella hasn't said anything in a while…_

_Oh crap!_

"Bella?"

I heard her sniffle quietly and I instantly panicked.

_What happened!_

_Ask her!_

"Bella?" I asked again, shifting my body so that I could see her face. I had moved in time to see a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Oh, Bella, baby…what is it? Is your ankle hurting? Do you need to take some of the pain medication? I'll go get the water. I don't know where my mother went but-"

"Edward, it's not that," Bella said, cutting off my rant.

"What is it then, B?" I asked softly, cupping her cheek so I could see her eyes.

She sniffled and swiped at her nose.

"I…I…it's so silly!"

I tried my best not to laugh as Bella pouted. No sound left my mouth, but a small smile fought its way across my lips.

"Bella, whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that silly."

"You promise not to laugh?" Bella asked, her brown eyes pleading with me.

"I promise."

Bella sniffled and wiped her nose again.

"I…I…I have to wear the boot to prom!"

Bella barely got the words out before she burst into tears. She maneuvered herself somehow so that her foot was still propped up, but her face was buried in my chest. I held her tightly to my chest and rubbed her back softly. I knew prom was a big deal for girls. Bella never came across as one of those super girlie girls, but I saw how she had gotten more and more excited the closer the date came. She had told me all about her dress and how excited she was to wear it. I sighed and pressed a kiss to her head, vowing that I would make her prom the best experience ever, and she wouldn't even care that she had the stupid boot on her foot.

"I'll take care of you, Bella," I whispered. "I'll make it perfect."

* * *

_**BPOV (yes, Bella's POV)**_

"Bella, are you sure you don't want to do something more…elaborate with your hair?" Alice asked, standing behind me in the mirror.

"I'm sure, Alice," I huffed, answering her for the ten billionth time.

"But it's just a ponytail!" Alice exclaimed, swatting at said tail.

"I think it matches," Angela said, coming to check her reflection in the mirror.

As I looked at the three of us in the mirror, I forgot all about my slight irritation with Alice and her pestering to change my hair.

"Wow…" I murmured. "We all look…we all look…"

"Fricking amazing!" Alice finished for me.

The three of us dissolved into giggles. I couldn't believe it was time for our Senior Prom already. It seemed like I just met these girls yesterday. I put the finishing touch on my lipstick and slowly pushed myself around on Alice's ottoman. I grimaced as my lovely boot clunked along. Hopefully I would be taking it off on Monday.

"Bella, do you want me to get your shoe?" Angela asked, reaching down to grab my shoebox.

"Would you please?" I asked as I smoothed down the front of my dress.

"Edward is going to die when he sees you in that dress," Alice said, standing and smoothing out her own skirt.

I smiled as I looked at her. Leave it to Alice to go the non-traditional route and wear a short, poufy skirt dress. Edward told me that Jasper wasn't going to be wearing the traditional black tuxedo either. I wasn't sure what he meant, and he wasn't going to tell me, so I just nodded. I smiled when I looked down at my own dress. When I saw it while we were shopping in Port Angeles, I knew this was the one. It had a Grecian look, almost like a goddess, and was white and seemed to hang and flow in all the right places. I couldn't wear a bra under it because of the back, but I figured that could be a surprise for Edward.

"It's because it will remind him of the queen from that movie _300_," Angela said, bringing me my shoe, which of course, was a Grecian looking flat sandal.

I smiled to myself. "I hope he'll like it. I know the boys are going to love what the two of you are wearing."

While Alice looked a little more edgy in her black short dress, Angela had taken the more classic and romantic route. Her hair was swept up and pinned behind her head, making her neck look so long and elegant. Her dress was long and a pale pink, almost silver, and had tons of sequins on it. There was also a darker pink ribbon that ran around under her chest. It was a perfect look for her. I knew Ben was going to love it.

"Ladies, our men are going to lose their minds when they see us," Alice giggled, puffing up her long curls.

I couldn't help but giggle as well. While I wasn't looking forward to clunking along with my foot still in this boot all night long, I was looking forward to seeing my Edward dressed up in a tux, and spending time with our friends. And I was especially looking forward to spending some time alone with Edward tonight. It wasn't that I was expecting us to have sex or anything, but I just wanted that uninterrupted time with him, where we didn't have to worry about his mom walking upstairs, or my father calling. Of course, that also meant that our parents all thought we were sleeping over at Jasper's house. I wasn't sure what Angela and Ben were going to be doing, but I knew Edward had told me to pack an overnight bag. I wasn't sure where we were going either, but I knew it wasn't Jasper's house, and I was excited.

I stood and smoothed out my dress again. Suddenly, despite Alice and Angela's comments, and the love I had for this dress, I was nervous about Edward seeing me in it. Would he really like it? Did I look okay? Was my boot going to make it look funny? Should I have changed my hair?

"Isabella Marie Swan, stop worrying!" Alice said suddenly. "You look amazing! We _ALL_ look amazing! Now come here so we can take a picture of the three of us."

I couldn't help but grin and hobbled over to my best friends. Angela held the camera out in front of us as we squeezed together, holding each other tightly. We took a nice picture and then took another as we made funny faces before dissolving into another fit of giggles. Alice's mom knocked on her bedroom door.

"Girls, the boys are all here! So are your parents!" Mrs. Brandon said excitedly. She was clearly where Alice got her personality from.

Making sure we had our boutonnières for the boys and our bags, we headed downstairs. Alice carried my bags for me so I could hold on to the railing. I couldn't wait to get this damn boot off.

_Just focus on walking down the stairs, Bella._

The first person I saw at the bottom of the stairs was my father, standing there looking rather uncomfortable in his police uniform. Next I saw Angela's mother and father, followed by Mrs. Brandon, Jasper's mother, Ben's mother, and Esme and Carlisle (as they insisted I call them). All of them were smiling as we came down the stairs. My throat went dry as I let my eyes travel around the room. I knew that Jasper and Ben were standing there, and my two best friends were with their boyfriends, but the only person I could see was Edward. I had never seen him look so amazing.

My breath literally hitched in my throat, just like the books always say it does when the girl first sees her love from across the room. It was how imagined Elizabeth Bennett felt when she first saw her Mr. Darcy, or when Lois Lane first laid eyes on her Superman. Edward literally took my breath away. I never believed it could actually happen until I met him in tenth grade. He had always been handsome and gorgeous, but over the past months, he had grown into a confident young man. He no longer hunched over when he walked or looked down at the ground. He no longer hid his gorgeous green eyes behind his glasses. He wasn't afraid to smile at me and look me in the eyes. He wasn't afraid to love me and make me feel beautiful. Edward Cullen was a man, and he loved me.

I stood motionless at the bottom of the stairs as Edward walked towards me. He seemed to be feeling the same as me, looking at me with a sort of wonder on his face, taking in my entire body, and when our eyes met, I saw his cheeks flush the same time I felt mine heat. His classic black tuxedo fit him perfectly, and his lips curled up into the smile that I adored. He had even cut his hair and had some stubble going, which I had to admit, was especially sexy on him.

"You look so…perfect," Edward whispered quietly, taking my hand in his. My breathing picked up as I watched him raise my hand to his lips and he placed a soft kiss of my knuckles.

The affect this man had on my body was unreal. My cheeks flushed, my heart hammered in my chest, butterflies were going crazy in my stomach, and my panties were drenched.

_Damn this man and his affect on me!_

"You look…" I whispered back, and swallowed to coat my dry throat, "You look perfect too."

A throat clearing reminded me that Edward and I weren't alone. I turned to find my father and the Cullens standing there. Esme was armed with her camera and she was positively beaming at us.

"Go on!" She exclaimed, "Give her the corsage, Edward!"

Edward's cheeks turned another shade of pink as he opened the plastic container that held a gorgeous white rose corsage in it. I gasped softly as he took my hand and gently slipped the flowers around my left wrist. There were three large white roses, babies' breath, and white and silver ribbon. It matched my dress perfectly. I was vaguely aware that Esme was snapping some pictures. I was absolutely wrapped up in the beauty of the corsage Edward had picked, and how amazingly beautiful it was. I was snapped out of my gawking at my perfect corsage when Alice bounded up next to me with Edward's boutonniere.

"Here, Bella!" Alice said, a wide smile on her face. I noticed on her left wrist was an elaborate star-gazer lily corsage. I smiled, remembering the matching boutonniere Alice had picked out for Jasper.

I took the boutonniere I picked out for Edward out of its container and carefully removed the pin I needed to attach it to Edward's lapel. When I looked up, I found Edward smiling down at me softly. I couldn't help but grin back. The boutonniere I had found was also white roses, but food coloring was used to make the tips of the petals blue. The babies' breath and a sprig of something green completed the whole thing. I focused on fastening the darn thing to Edward's jacket, and was satisfied when Edward didn't flinch because I poked him. I smoothed the area around the boutonniere before I lowered my hands.

"There," I said quietly before looking up at Edward.

I felt my breath hitch again when I found that Edward's green eyes were gazing back at me, and he was giving me that look that just radiated love and adoration. That look of his was something else I thought only existed in the movies or in books, but Edward Cullen proved to me that "the look", was in fact very real. Edward leaned forward and pressed a kiss softly and quickly to my lips. I heard my father let out a huff and I shot him a look. He was not pleased about my spending the night away from home after prom, but he was letting me go.

After all corsages and boutonnieres had been exchanged, we all politely posed for the parents for multiple pictures. I knew Alice was getting eager to go, and for some reason, Edward looked incredibly uncomfortable. His father had pulled him off to the side before we started taking pictures, and they had a private conversation which left Edward as red as a tomato when he returned to my side. I would have to ask him what that was all about later.

Finally, we were allowed to head off to the Lodge, where our prom was being held. Edward was ever the gentleman as he held the door open for me as I hobbled my way into his car. Before we left, he stole a quick kiss and gave me his lop-sided grin.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked as we waited in the valet line in front of the Lodge.

"Are you?" I asked back quietly. Edward had come a long way and I was so proud of him, but he still didn't like going to school functions where he would be surrounded by the people who used to torment him every day.

"You're by my side," Edward said, smiling softly at me, and his eyes giving me their trademark gaze. "That's all I need tonight."

_GAH! How does he do it? I feel like a puddle of goo!_

A smile spread across my face and I looked away, my cheeks heated and flushed for what seemed like the ten millionth time tonight.

After the valet took Edward's car, he immediately wrapped his arm around my waist and escorted me towards the front of the Lodge. Our prom theme had ended up being, "A Night in Hollywood", and there was a red carpet that led up to the main building. Our pictures were taken by a picture company acting like paparazzi, and if he was uncomfortable, Edward didn't show it. I couldn't stop smiling when I thought of how proud I was of him. The world deserved to know who Edward Cullen was, and I was so happy he wasn't hiding any longer.

Our night was filled with eating, dancing, and picture taking. Between Alice and Angela, I didn't even need to bring my own camera. I brought it, but I didn't plan on using it until Edward and I were alone. I wanted more pictures of just the two of us, and I certainly wouldn't mind having some of just him.

Even though I couldn't really dance much, Edward surprisingly pulled me out onto the dance floor for the last dance of the night. Our song for prom was Etta James' "At Last". It seemed more appropriate than I could say. Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly, swaying us softly as the song began.

_At last_

_My love has come along_

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song_

I pressed my face against his chest, feeling Edward rest his head on top of mine. My arms around him tightened and I felt like I couldn't get close enough to him. Etta James' words were so perfect for describing what I felt about my life right now. The past two years, I had been waiting for Edward, hoping he would notice me, never once dreaming that my online friend could possibly be him, and finally, he was here, and he loved me, and he was mine. We both weren't lonely anymore, and life was as perfect as it could be.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" I practically whined.

"Nope," Edward replied, popping the "P" sound.

I pretended to pout as I crossed my arms across my chest and sunk down into my seat.

"You're so cute when you pout, B," Edward chuckled.

"I can make you pout too," I grumbled.

"Hey, don't be like that," Edward said softly. "We're almost there and I promise that you will like it."

I knew we were somewhere between Forks and Port Angeles. There were a couple of houses along the way, and I had been shocked a few minutes ago when Edward turned down a drive that I had barely even noticed was there. I gasped when Edward slowed down and lights suddenly came on, illuminating a house in front of the car. Edward brought the car to a stop and I turned to look at him.

"Where are we?" I asked.

Edward gave me a small smile. "Did I ever tell you that my parents owned a cabin out here?"

"Where is…out here exactly?" I said, a little nervous. Not that I was scared Edward was going to hurt me in any way, but I was a little nervous to be this secluded with him.

"Well…" Edward said slowly, reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck. His cheeks were flushed and his toying with his hair was a sure fire sign he was nervous.

"Um," he cleared his throat, "We're out by Lake Pleasant. My parents own this cabin. On the other side is a view of the lake. My father gave me permission to come out here and spend the night as long as we are safe."

"Did he give you the grandparent speech again?" I asked.

Edward let out a loud huff. "That, and let's just say we won't be lacking in the condom department…"

It was my turn for my cheeks to heat. Even though I had been having sex with Edward for a few months now, _and _our parents knew it, it was still embarrassing to think about. I didn't know how Edward didn't die of embarrassment from his sex talks with his father. I know I barely survived the one I had with Charlie. I swallowed and took Edward's hand in mine, hoping to calm us both.

"Thank you for doing this," I said softly.

A smirk spread across Edward's lips. "You haven't seen anything yet."

The inside of the cabin was way more modern than it looked on the outside. From the outside, it looked like a pretty standard log cabin, but then I walked in the front door and was floored by the modern furniture and interior. I shook my head…I shouldn't have expected anything less than spectacular from Esme Cullen. I followed Edward to the master bedroom and was shocked to see that his bag was already there. I suddenly felt silly for not noticing that Edward didn't have his own overnight bag.

"Were you here earlier?" I asked, taking in the fresh smelling linens and candles around the room. The bed was a massive king sized one, and the furniture was a dark cherry wood. I didn't know what to say. All of this was so spectacular. Edward definitely knew how to take care of me, and even though I didn't _need_ these sort of grand gestures, it was still comforting and flattering and romantic.

"I was," Edward answered. "I had to pick us up some snacks, drinks, and breakfast things too. Plus I had to clean. Part of the deal with my father."

"If I didn't say it earlier, thank you, Edward. This is all so amazing."

"You're welcome," Edward whispered before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Feel free to change and get comfortable. I thought we could have a seat on the dock out by the lake for a bit?"

"That sounds lovely," I whispered back, suddenly feeling a bit shy.

In Seattle, we were in a hotel and there were people all around. It was incredibly romantic and the hotel suite that Edward had gotten for us was so splendid. However, out here at his parents' cabin, there wasn't another house for miles and it was just Edward and I. It definitely had me feeling a bit shy, but also incredibly excited about our evening alone together. We hadn't had the opportunity to be alone in quite some time.

_Too bad the stupid boot is still on your foot._

_Oh damn it!_

"Edward," I sighed rather dejectedly. "I need to ice my ankle."

Edward jumped away from me and began to fuss about. "Of course, of course. Why don't you change and I'll be back with an ice pack and a towel. What about any painkillers? You were on your feet for a while tonight. Maybe we should just rest indoors tonight and-"

"Edward!" I called, cutting off his nervous ranting. I adored him so when he began to ramble because he was worried, but he didn't have anything to worry about.

He bit his bottom lip and looked up at me from under his eyelashes, his cheeks a nice pink. This past week had been a trying one for Edward. He hovered around me, constantly made sure I was okay, and over thought everything when it came taking care of me.

"My ankle only hurts a little. Like you said, we were on our feet a lot tonight. I can ice it out on the dock? Is that okay?"

Edward nodded. "That should work."

"All right," I said softly. "And I don't need to change. Can we maybe just bring a blanket out to sit on? I don't want to get my dress dirty."

Edward smiled. "You look so beautiful in that dress. It's perfect."

Giving me a kiss, Edward left to get the ice pack while I took off my jewelry and went to the bathroom to wash off all my make-up. I sighed happily as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked the same, yet I felt like I looked completely different at the same time. Edward wasn't the only one who had changed. I felt like a woman, here on a weekend trip with the man I loved. I let my gaze wander down and let my eyes admire my elegant white dress. My cheeks flushed when I had thoughts of wearing a _different _white dress and spending _that _special night with Edward.

_Get a grip, Bella. Stanford first, then marriage, then babies._

After getting a handle on myself, I hobbled back out to the bedroom. I couldn't wait to get rid of this damn boot on my foot. Edward smiled at me, waiting with a small backpack slung over his shoulder, and blanket and ice pack in his arms. Wrapping his free arm around my waist, Edward escorted us out to the dock.

The air was cool and after getting the blanket situated, Edward immediately offered me his jacket to protect the rest of my body from the chill. I sighed happily as I leaned against Edward side after taking off the blasted boot and icing my foot.

"Are you happy?" Edward asked softly.

"Mmmm…" I hummed, "more than happy. This is just…perfect."

It wasn't exactly a romantic lakeside setting from out of a dream, but I was with Edward, and that alone made it perfect. The moon wasn't shining and there were clouds in the sky, but it wasn't raining, which in Forks, meant it was a pretty perfect evening.

"Bella…" Edward said slowly, and I heard him swallow heavily. "I…I have something I want to give to you."

That certainly got my attention. I sat up slightly so that I could look at him.

"Edward…" I said slowly. He didn't need to give me anything.

I watched as Edward continued to swallow nervously and I watched as he stared at the backpack, seemingly having one of his conversations with himself. While others might've thought it was strange that Edward had conversations with his conscience, I thought it was endearing…as long as he didn't over think things.

_That's because you do the same thing!_

I nodded to myself as I watched Edward reach into the bag and slowly drag a small blue book into his lap. There was a black floral design on it as well, and my curiosity was definitely piqued when Edward placed it in my lap.

"Open it," he told me softly.

My fingers trembled with excitement as I pulled the cover open. I gasped as I saw a picture of Edward and from tonight that someone had taken with a Polaroid camera.

"Angela helped me find the pictures," Edward said softly. "I hope you like them."

I felt my eyes water and my breathing turn shaky as I turned the pages slowly. Edward had managed to capture our relationship from before it had started (sneaky Angela had managed to capture a picture of me staring at Edward during a lunch period before we had gotten together, and someone had found a picture from the yearbook of Edward watching me playing volleyball) and right up until tonight on our way to prom. There were pictures of us from school, pictures at my last volleyball game, Halloween, Christmas, Valentine's Day, our trip to the Bay Area, Angela's project…there were so many gorgeous pictures that displayed the love that had bloomed between Edward and I, but the early pictures proved that our mutual affection for one another had always been there.

"Edward…this is so perfect," I sniffled, when a tear finally managed to slip down my cheek. I felt Edward's lips on my cheek immediately, kissing away my tears.

"I love you so much, Bella," Edward murmured. "I know sometimes I might not have always shown it, but I hope you can see it in these pictures. I have always loved you, Bella Swan…and I will _always_ love you."

Edward paused and ran a hand through his hair. "I wanted you to have these pictures so you would always remember how we started out and how far we've come, but I have something I want to give you so that you can think about our future."

I turned to look up at Edward, hearing something else in his words. My eyes widened when he reached into his pocket and pulled a small black box out.

_HOLY SHIT!_

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head and I swallowed nervously. If he was doing what I thought he was doing, then I knew I would say yes…but I would tell him that there was no way we were getting married until we graduated from Stanford. Even though I loved Edward and knew I wanted to marry him someday, I didn't want to be giving my father a heart attack by running off and doing just that as soon as we graduated high school.

"It's not what you think," Edward said quickly, taking in my face. "Well…it might be…sort of. Well…it's not as serious I supposed. No, it is…I mean…shit…"

"Edward…" I whispered, my voice shaky.

"I'll just show you," Edward said nervously.

I watched as he popped the box open and my brows furrowed. Inside the box, I saw two rings and a silver chain. One ring was obviously for a male and one was for a female. The female's ring was dainty and delicate, with a tiny diamond in the middle of twisting pieces. It was perfect.

"It's…" Edward paused and swallowed heavily. "It's a promise ring. I know that we'll be moving soon, and our first year of college is going to be incredibly stressful and busy, but I wanted you to have something with you, so that you always would know that I love you, and that…that you're the one for me."

I didn't even know what to say. After growing up reading books and comics, and watching the movies where the girl gets her man, and finds that perfect love, I never would've thought my X-Box would help me find mine. My shaky fingers reached in and took the tiny ring out so I could look at it better.

"There's a chain if you'd rather not wear it on your finger. I'm sure we would both appreciate it if the Chief didn't shoot me for thinking I proposed to you without his permission."

I nodded in agreement. Though part of me did want to wear the ring on my finger, for now, the chain seemed like the better idea.

"Help me put it on?" I asked quietly.

Edward nodded and helped me slip the simple and beautiful chain around my neck. After he fastened the clasp, he placed a kiss on my neck. I couldn't help but shiver, and it certainly wasn't from the cold. To distract myself from his lips on my skin, I asked about the ring in the box.

"Oh, um…well, that's for me. It's so you also know that I love you, and that you and everyone else will know that I'm yours," Edward answered.

I watched, more tears in my eyes as Edward took the ring and placed it on his left ring finger. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine before resting his forehead against mine.

"I'll move the ring to my finger once we've moved to California," I said, a smile spreading across my face.

"I promise, I'll always love you, Bella. And I promise, that one day I will replace that ring with and engagement ring, and one day, I will place a ring on your finger as I call you my wife."

"I promise that I can't wait until that day," I whispered back, a smile spreading across my face.

Edward's lips found mine again and soon our soft and gentle kisses became so much more. All I wanted in that moment was to be as close as possible to Edward and celebrate the promises we made to each other and our relationship.

"Take me inside," I whispered, my hands clutching desperately to Edward's shirt. He groaned against my neck and carried me back into the cabin. Miraculously we remembered the things we had taken out on to the dock with us.

The night had been absolutely perfect.

As we stood in front of each other in the bedroom, we slowly took off our clothes, while both our cheeks were still fire engine red, no matter how many times we had seen each other naked. Edward gasped softly when he realized I hadn't been wearing a bra the entire night and I whimpered as he stood in front of me as he let his last article of clothing drop to the floor. I had always thought Edward was beautiful, but he had changed in the past few months. His lean body had more tone and definition now, and he had muscles that hadn't been there before. He might have physically changed, and become more confident in himself, but underneath it all, he was still the same EMC2 that I had fallen for months ago.

Edward was careful, minding my ankle, and extremely thoughtful and affectionate in his movements, and I felt a shift that night as he slid into me and we both sighed happily. He held me close as he moved, his lips dancing across my skin, making me feel like he was worshiping me. He breathed in my ear, encouraging my cries of passion as my fingers dug into his back. He whispered he loved me as his eyes locked with mine and my body quivered and shook in pleasure, and I felt his body do the same moments later. I had never felt more loved, and I had never felt more right about Edward being the one for me.

Later, wrapped up in Edward's arms, his bare skin pressing against mine, I gazed at his left hand that was entwined with my own. The moon shown of the metal of the ring on his fourth finger, and I smiled as I felt the cool weight of the chain and ring against my breasts. I squeezed his hand and Edward hummed in his sleep before I closed my eyes.

Edward Cullen may have been considered a geek by many. People had tormented him and bullied him just because of his interests in and outside of school. As I thought about the man who loved me and was holding me tightly in his arms, making me feel like the safest girl in the world, I knew that all Edward had needed was a chance to shine, and he would grow into the man he had become, and I had needed to take a chance on love and pray that I was right. I smiled and snuggled closer to my Edward, my EMC2. One day, I would have to write a letter to X-Box and thank them, maybe even frame me and Edward's old systems once they were ready to be retired. After all, in terms of me and Edward's relationship, it was technically our X-Boxes that set it all up.

**Well? Yes? No? I hope Bella's POV gave you some added insight and another perspective of Edward. I think he's pretty damn romantic dang it! Oh well…to each his own. We may see her POV again in the future :D And it is my freaking goal to go to Comic Con next year damn it! One more regular chapter and then two epilogues. I don't know whether or not to smile about that…**

**Anyway, let me know what you thought, good or bad, pretty please? :D I hope to update again soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters…**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! LOL, I'm so glad that everyone finally seems to be on Team Edward here and seeing how romantic he is and how much he loves Bella! :-) And I am VERY happy that so many of you liked Bella's POV! We might see it again in an epilogue… **

**All righty, well, this is actually the last regular chapter, but fret not, I have TWO (that's right two) epilogues in the works. I think you guys will like them. **

**I was featured on the Avant Garde Awards Blog Author Spotlight. BIGGEST thanks to teamswitzerlandmom for writing it up, and eternally_addicted, sherriola, lovedwardalways, cedward2417, and Pinksapphyr for all of your kind words. I am beyond flattered, thankful, and grateful. You all are too kind. :) **

**Special thanks as always to my super awesome beta eternally_addicted. She makes my mess make sense. :-) And special thanks to My-Bella for the Superman quote!**

Chapter 20

"I…I'm going to miss you. I'm going to miss you all. I'm going to miss our group."

I swallowed heavily as I listened to Colin addressing our little group. It was the last time we were meeting as a group. The last day of school was on Friday, and we weren't meeting that day. Instead, we were meeting on the lawn outside of the school, enjoying a rare sunny Wednesday, and sharing our goodbyes as I wrapped up our last session.

"Do you mind, um…sharing a little more?" I prompted.

Colin had really opened up and he wasn't the shy little boy he had been when he first started attending our meetings. He was regularly hanging out with the others, and I heard from Seth that Colin was thinking about being a doctor.

I listened to each of the students speak one by one and I was just so proud of each and every one of them. They each were sad that the group was ending, and each said that they had new friends for life. I only hoped that they really would still be friends. I wondered if Paul would continue to be friends with them or not, but it seemed like he would. Plus, I saw him and Rachel getting _very _close to holding hands on Monday.

_Oh shut it, Cullen. Like you're one to give romantic advice._

_It's not advice. It's an observation._

_Well, you're not one to judge._

_I was just stating a fact. I'm cheering for them to work it out._

_Sure you are…_

_I am!_

"Edward?"

"Hm?" I said, my body jolting a bit.

"We're all done sharing…" Seth trailed off, giving me a funny look.

"Oh, right, well…" I stammered. "Um…well…"

"It's your turn to share, Edward," Rachel said.

I took a deep breath. A couple of months ago I would've been flushed and sweating and stammering, but right now, I felt calm and smiled.

"I have to admit, though it might be hard for some of you to believe," I said, chuckling a little. The group chuckled as well. "I am going to miss you guys."

I was completely serious and the group seemed to sense that, their giggles and smiles fading into nods of understanding.

"I…I know I was supposed to be here to help you guys, which I hope I did, but I have to say that being here with you guys, it's helped me more than I can possibly say."

I took a second to look at each and every one of them, a smile on my face. Colin wasn't the shy kid anymore. Hanna and Leann smiled more and were comfortable sharing and laughing with the group. Rachel was happy and outgoing, no longer being picked on. Paul wasn't a bully anymore and stood up for his new friends. And Seth, well, he was comfortable with who he was, even if the group didn't truly know everything.

"I hope that I was able to help you guys as much as you have helped me, and I hope that what you have learned from our little group stays with you as you go through high school."

"I think it will stay with us for longer than that, Edward," Rachel said, interrupting me.

"We have learned and experienced things that I will remember for the rest of my life," Leann added.

I watched as the group all nodded and listened as they added in their own little comments.

"This group helped me make friends and to know that it's okay to be myself," Colin said, swiping at his eyes.

"Me too," Hanna said with a sniffle.

"I can't even put into words how much this group has helped me," Paul said, his voice suspiciously cracking, "I can see now that the path I had been on wasn't going to lead to anywhere good. I feel like I'm on a much better path now."

It didn't escape my eyes, nor Leann's or Hanna's that Rachel had reached over and placed her hand on top of Paul's.

"Edward, you helped us all with some pretty heavy things," Seth said finally, "And I know that we helped you too. You gave us knowledge and hope, and we gave you confidence and leadership. You have been a great leader, Edward."

"All hail our fearless leader!" Colin said, a smile on his face.

My cheeks burned as they all shouted, "hail", and dissolved into giggles. I couldn't help but join in, touched by their words and their…honor. I looked at my watch sadly as we all began to calm down. It was almost time for our group to depart and go our separate ways. I sighed heavily and called them to attention, pulling out a small pack of cards from my pocket.

"Before we go," I said slowly, "I wanted to give you guys these cards. It has my email address and my cell phone number on it. I want you guys to feel free to contact me if you ever need someone to talk to about anything. I might be busy, but I will always take time to answer you. I promise you all that."

I handed the cards out slowly, and it seemed that it was really hitting that we were all saying goodbye. The girls dabbed at their eyes and I felt my own eyes prickling. I was supposed to be their leader, but I had really felt like being in this little group we were almost like a family. They had become people that I could trust and people who looked up to me, and that I looked up to in return. These kids were facing their fears and challenges at a much younger age than I did. They were brave and strong, and I knew they were going to go on to do great things.

"Maybe…" Rachel said slowly, sniffling, "Maybe we can have a group get together before you leave for California?"

I nodded as I saw the rest of the group do the same.

"I think that would be nice," I replied.

My heart felt heavy as I dismissed them for the last time. I knew I would see them again, but I wouldn't get this near daily chance to see how they all were doing and to really check up on them all. I really, truly hoped that they all had learned something, and I hoped that they would all be okay as they navigated high school and beyond. Bella knew of my worries, but she simply kissed me and told me I had done all I could and that I had done a wonderful job with them.

_That Bella is a smart girl, Cullen. Maybe you should listen to her more often._

_You really think so? You think they'll be okay?_

_Rest easy, Obi Wan. There will be troubles, but they'll overcome them._

_That doesn't make me rest easy._

_Whose life is ever easy and problem free? Luke Skywalker? Clark Kent? Peter Parker? Frodo Baggins? Harry Potter? Need I go on?_

_I get it, I get it…we all have troubles along the journey._

_Living the journey is the important part._

"Edward?"

I blinked rapidly, realizing I had been completely zoning out, staring at the trees behind the school. Mr. Griffin was standing next to me now. He had been watching our last group meeting from underneath the overhang of the school.

"Hello, Mr. Griffin," I said, a small smile on my face. My heart truly felt heavy having said goodbye to my group. I would have to text Bella in a little bit. Hopefully I would be able to see her for a little while tonight. I hadn't expected to feel this sad about the end of our group.

"It's tough isn't it?"

"Sir?" I asked, confused by his words.

"To say goodbye," Mr. Griffin answered, "To send them off and not know whether or not you really helped them, and not know what is going to happen to them in the future."

I chuckled softly. "It's like you read my mind."

"Well, you work with enough students, you get pretty good at reading people without a word being said."

I nodded silently.

"You don't have to worry, Edward," Mr. Griffin said, patting me on the shoulder. "You did a lot of good for these kids. Sure, there will be some stumbles along the way, but you've made a big impact on their lives. I mean, look at Paul for crying out loud."

"But what if he changes back?" I asked quietly, worried that he would be influenced by upperclassmen in high school.

"He has Rachel. Do you honestly think that she's going to let him?" Mr. Griffin said with a chuckle.

I knew the stereotypes of middle school puppy love, but I had a feeling that once Rachel let Paul in, she wasn't going to let him go. She would keep him on the right path.

_Sounds a lot like a certain brunette that we know, Cullen._

_That is does. That it does._

"You've done wonderful work here, Edward," Mr. Griffin said, bringing me back into the present conversation. "You'll get nothing but an excellent review from me. If you ever need a letter of recommendation or anything, please don't hesitate to contact me."

"I won't, Mr. Griffin," I said, reaching my hand out to shake his. He took mine and chuckled quietly.

"It's going to be hard to top you, Edward. I just hope that my peer leader next year is half as good as you are. Too few take this opportunity seriously."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed that you'll get someone even better," I said, a smile on my face. My heart still felt heavy though, and my fingers were itching to call Bella.

"You take care, Edward," Mr. Griffin said, smilingly, "Good luck next year."

I thanked Mr. Griffin and turned in my classroom key to the office. I would probably contact him at some point for a letter of recommendation. I had been thinking about it in the past couple of weeks, and my working with children was going to be in my future. Not as a counselor or anything (I still wanted to be a doctor), but maybe as a pediatrician. Bella thought it was a great idea.

As soon as I was in the car, I dialed Bella's number, but was instantly deflated when she didn't answer. I left her a voicemail telling her I was coming back to Forks and called my mother to let her know I was on my way home. I tried to listen to some music to lighten my mood, but my heart and head still felt heavy. I knew I was going to have to get used to saying goodbye to patients and hoping for the best for them, but this was hard. I spent a lot of time with this group of kids, and it was the first group I really worked with. It was hard to wrap my head around and I really wanted to talk to Bella about all of it.

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head when I finally pulled up to my house. Bella was there, sitting on the front stairs, her face breaking out into a huge smile as she saw my car. She was at my door in an instant and I was barely out of the car before she threw her arms around me. I held her close and my eyes closed on their own as I breathed in the strawberry scent of her hair and reveled in the way her body felt in my arms.

"Not that I'm not incredibly happy to see you," I whispered, "But what are you doing here?"

Bella squeezed me tighter and pressed a kiss to my chest.

"I knew today was going to be hard…saying goodbye to your group. Then I heard your voice on that voicemail you left me. I knew I had to be here."

"You have a final tomorrow to study for," I reminded her.

"I'm ready, and I can study for a little bit when I go home. Tonight, I'm all about comforting you, baking you some brownies, and hanging out."

I pulled back far enough so I could see her face. Bella smiled up at me, her brown eyes shining, and I loved that I could see the silver chain around her neck that held the promise ring I had given her. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers softly.

"Thank you for being here, B," I murmured, my mouth millimeters from hers.

"Always, E. Always."

* * *

"I should've worked on this earlier. I shouldn't have waited until the last minute. This is going to be horrible! How did this end up happening?"

"Edward!" Bella nearly shouted, interrupting my rant. "You're going to be fine."

"Are you sure though? It's not too cliché?" I asked, my stomach in knots. "How did I end up being the one to do this? You should do it! You're good at speaking in front of a lot of people!"

Bella said nothing as she took my nearly mangled graduation cap out of my nervous hands.

"Do you have your notes?" She asked as she flattened my hat back out.

"That's not the point," I whined, "You should be giving this speech! I'm going to mess it up! Why did I get picked to do it?"

"You're the Valedictorian, Edward," Bella said, a smile on her face that was laced with something that I thought was pride, "It is tradition for you to do it."

I harrumphed and continued to pout as Bella and I waited outside of the gym with the rest of our classmates. Our parents, friends, and other loved ones were already inside. Bella, Alice, Jasper, Ben, Angela, and I were all taking some couple time before we needed to take our places in line for the ceremony.

"You had to know this was likely to happen," Bella said, handing my cap back to me. "You are the smartest person in our whole grade, and you have a four point oh."

"You really think it's good?" I asked.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down for a kiss. I felt my nerves begin to slip away as soon as I felt her lips against mine. Her fingers knotted themselves in my hair and I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist. Bella pulled away first, pressing several small kisses against my lips before she leaned back to look up at me. I felt calmer and more at peace when I looked into her brown eyes.

"I think it's going to be amazing and that you have absolutely nothing to worry about," Bella whispered.

I sighed and leaned my forehead against Bella's.

"Thank you, baby."

All too soon it was time for us all to line up and get ready for our graduation ceremony to begin. I couldn't believe that it was finally here. We were done with high school. I was no longer a child. I was now 18 years old and I would be moving to California in a few weeks. It was a staggering thought, but I didn't have long to think about it as Ben came over and clapped me on the back.

"You ready for this, Edward?" He asked, adjusting his cap on his head.

I ran my hand through my hair one last time before I placed my own cap on my chaotic mess of hair. I was thankful that I had a friend to sit next to during the majority of the ceremony since we were sitting in alphabetical order.

"I'm ready," I said, finally answering Ben.

"It's time!" Alice said excitedly, taking her place in line next to Ben.

Though I walked in with the rest of my class, I had to go up and sit in one of the chairs set up at the podium in the front of the gym. As soon as I sat down, I pulled the cards that held my speech out of my pocket and began to look at them. I knew I was supposed to be listening to the principal, but I continued to pour over my notes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my privilege to present to you this year's Valedictorian, Edward Cullen!"

My face paled as I heard my name and I swallowed heavily as I stood up and tried to plaster a smile on my face. I shook the principal's hand nervously as I walked towards to podium and I placed my cards on the hard top in front of me. I swallowed heavily again, feeling my palms sweat. There were a lot of people out there.

"Um…" I stuttered out.

"You go, Edward!" I heard Emmett McCarty whoop from somewhere. That was followed by several more shouts and cheers from my classmates, and one distinctive, "I love you, Edward" from Bella (though Jasper and Ben had yelled the same). I took a deep breath and smiled when I found her chocolate brown eyes staring back at me.

"Um…hello…" I dragged out, "And uh, thank you for all of that. I love you too."

The crowd chuckled and some whooped again. I focused on Bella as the noise died down and I took another deep breath as I looked down at my cards.

"Dreams are funny things…they encompass a whole spectrum of feelings. Happiness, sadness, hopes, fears, fantasies, and nightmares…I almost feel like I'm in one right now. I never thought that I would ever be up here giving a speech in front of all of you. At least I have all of my clothes on."

I received more chuckles for my little joke. It was a stereotype that a lot of people had nightmares of being in front of a large group of people and finding themselves naked.

"The definition of dreams that I like the best, is that dreams are our hopes for the future. And now, we sit here at a crossroads, leaving childhood behind and trying to choose one of the many paths now laid before us that lead to adulthood. When I was in second grade, I decided that I was going to be a doctor no matter what. I wanted to be just like my father."

My eyes found my parents in the crowd, both with smiles on their faces and their eyes glassy.

"I dreamt of what it would be like to be a doctor, to be a superhero, saving people's lives and helping them. That dream got me through some rough times. I read books and did extra homework, determined to learn everything I could from the words on those pages. What I didn't know though, was that an education didn't just come from what you learned in text books."

I swallowed to coat my rapidly drying throat. This part of my speech was the part that made me nervous.

"We've spent the last thirteen years learning our ABCs, how to write, pouring over text books, and adding numbers, but what we really learned, was how to live and figure out who we are. I…"

I paused, needing to regain my composure. Bella's eyes were focused on mine and she gave me the smile that I needed to continue.

"I may have always dreamed of being a doctor, but I dreamed of having friends more. I never realized how much I was really missing in my education until this year. I learned more this year from my friends than I have in any other year of my life, and I think you all will agree with me. We learned the important things in life, and while learning Spanish and Calculus and all was…educational, it is the other things that we've learned that will take us farther in life."

I looked at Bella first.

"We learned to trust our instincts and to be brave when faced with something that scares us. We learned to fight for the things that we wanted."

My eyes found Jasper next.

"We learned to not judge a book solely on its cover. You never know just how interesting and great that book might be until you get to see what's on the inside."

Angela was sitting next to Jasper and she smiled as she nudged him.

"We have learned to look at the world around us in different light. We learned to see the true beauty in the world around us."

I looked at Emmett McCarty next.

"We learned how to forgive those that have wronged us."

Alice was sitting next to Ben

"We learned to have faith in others, and know that they won't steer us in the wrong direction."

Ben chuckled, no doubt thinking about his horrendous job during Spring Break of keeping an eye on me at Jasper's party.

"We learned to laugh and enjoy life, finding others who enjoy the same things that we do, and rejoicing and celebrating those similarities."

I took a deep breath as I found my parents, sitting next to Charlie, Sue, Seth, and Leah, whose own graduation had been the day before.

"We learned what unconditional love is, and that it is one of the strongest forces on earth."

I took a deep breath.

"I never thought I would learn so much this year, but a small part of me always hoped that I would. These things are what transform us from children into adults, and prepare us to spread our wings and fly out into a world that is so much bigger than what we know. At this time next year, we will be spread out all over the world. Some of us will be here in Washington, and some of us will on the other side of the world following our dreams for the future. We will go on to change the world, maybe not in huge ways, but our presence out there will have an impact and have an effect well beyond the city limits of Forks. My hope, my dream, is that we will all take what we've learned here and use it to change the world for the better, and keep fighting to make the world better than what it is today."

"All of the things we've learned have been in preparation for this moment, for our time to explore the world beyond high school. However, that doesn't mean that we should stop dreaming and stop learning. I have high hopes for all of our futures, and I hope that you all hang on to your dreams, and that you fight for what you want, and that you all do what is right to make the world a better place, and that you never forget the experiences that got you to where you are today."

I took a deep breath.

"I have a quote that I wanted to leave you all with. I don't think many of you will be surprised by who the quote comes from," I said with a nervous chuckle. I took another deep breath and found Bella, letting her smile ground me yet again.

"_Dreams save us. Dreams lift us up and transform us. And on my soul, I swear... until my dream of a world where dignity, honor and justice becomes the reality we all share, I'll never stop fighting,"_ I said, "That is from Superman."

There were a few chuckles and I waited until they died down.

"Keep on dreaming and keep on fighting for the world that we all deserve. Congratulations and good luck."

My eyes widened at the thunderous applause and cheers and I felt my cheeks heat. I gave an awkward wave and shook the principal's hand before scurrying down to take my seat by Ben and Alice. Before I sat, I looked towards Bella one more time. She smiled and mouthed the most comforting three words and I felt at ease again.

"_I love you."_

* * *

"Edward, come have a chat with me, son."

I looked up from my Kindle to see my Dad standing behind the couch. We had just finished our last family dinner, and my mother was packing up leftover food and other treats for Bella and I to take on our road trip.

"Sure, Dad," I replied, turning my Kindle off and placing it on the coffee table.

After dinner, I decided to relax in our living room instead of up in my bedroom. Bella was spending the night with her father. Yesterday, we had a large BBQ at our house to hang out with our friends and families one more time. It was weird that Bella and I were leaving at the end of June and wouldn't be back until December. However, I knew the time would fly, and the experience would be something I would treasure always.

I followed my father onto our back porch, taking a seat in one of the two rocking chairs that my mother had recently put out there. With the weather warming up a tad, the view from the back of our house looking out into the woods was quite spectacular. I imagined that my parents were going to spend quite a few nights out here after I was gone. They had both toned down their workloads considerably, and were home quite a bit the last few months. I had a feeling I knew what my father wanted to talk to me about. Tomorrow morning, Bella and I were starting on our road trip down to California.

My feet pushed my body and the chair slowly, and I took a deep breath of the cool crisp air. A part of me was definitely going to miss the weather here, but I was looking forward to experiencing something new.

"Did you get the car checked today?" My father asked, rocking slowly in his own chair.

"I did. Got new tires, changed the oil, filled up the tank, and checked the brakes. It passed the safety check…the Volvo is all ready to go."

"And you have all of your things packed? You have your housing set up?"

I nodded. The university was letting me move in to the dorms early since my roommate was an athlete and already going to be there. I cringed when I heard he was on the football team. Hopefully I wouldn't have any problems with him. All the housing department was able to tell me was that he was also from the Pacific Northwest.

"And are _you_ ready? This is going to be a big change."

I sighed and smiled, looking over at my dad. He was smiling, but his eyes were concerned, as I assumed a parent's would be.

"I'm a little nervous," I confessed, "but I'm looking forward to it at the same time."

"You talked to Aro about your volunteer work?"

I nodded again. My father's friend Aro who worked at the Stanford Medical Center was letting me volunteer for a couple of weeks in the summer, and I was going to be working in his office during the regular year as much as my class schedule would allow.

"You sound like you're all set."

"I…" I stuttered, "I…well, I am nervous, Dad. It's going to be pretty different from life in Forks."

"You've been waiting for Stanford your entire life, son. It's okay to be nervous. Just remember the confidence and strength that you've gained this year. You'll be absolutely fine…and you'll have Bella there with you too. That's an added bonus not a lot of people get."

We were both quiet for a while, both rocking slowly and looking out into the night. I had a feeling that for the next six months, peaceful moments were going to be few and far between.

"I'm so proud of you, Edward. Really and truly proud of you. You have become a fine young man," my father said, his voice wavering a little.

I felt my own eyes prickle.

"Dad…"

My father stood and went to stand near the railing.

"You're going to do great things, Edward," My father said, his voice catching in his throat. "Your mother and I are so proud. So, so proud."

Before I knew what I was doing, I was up on my feet and my arms were thrown around my father in a hug. I was bigger than he was now, which was something I never thought would happen, but he squeezed me back in the same comforting way he had when I was a small boy.

"I love you, Dad," I whispered.

"You're going to do so well, Edward. You're going to amaze everyone," my father whispered back.

I heard a soft sniffle from the doorway and saw my mother standing there. I pulled back from my father and extended my arm to my mother. She let out a soft sob as she joined our group hug. My mother's arms went around me and my father's waists and I squeezed her just as tightly as I did my father.

Sure, I'd had my issues with my parents, but we were able to overcome them and make things better in this past year. They would always be my family and my parents, and I would love them no matter what, and I knew that they would always be there for me. I wasn't sure that we would ever get here, but we did. I was going to miss them, and the comfort of coming home after school and knowing that one of them would more than likely be there. I sighed heavily.

"I love you too, Mom," I murmured.

"Oh, Edward. I love you, my baby," my mother cried softly. "I'm so proud of you."

I don't know how long we held each other, but I do know that we spent a good amount of hours out on the back porch talking and laughing and sharing stories. A part of me felt like it should have always been this way with my parents, but a larger part of me was thankful that things had changed and that the future was going to be this way. I was thankful to have them in my life, and I was going to miss them.

Before we went our separate ways for the evening, my mother and father both placed kisses on my forehead before they headed towards their bedroom on the second floor. As I turned to head up to my bedroom, my father stopped me.

"Oh, Edward?" he called.

"Yes?" I replied, turning back to look at him.

A wide grin spread across my father's face, making him look boyish in the dim hallway light.

"I left a small present for you on your bed. Something to take with you when you make your move tomorrow."

"Oh…okay…you didn't have to. Thank you, Dad."

"It was my pleasure, son," my father said with a grin. "Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Dad."

I turned and made my way up to my room, taking each step slowly and oddly savoring each step, as this was the last time I'd be heading up here to bed for the next six months. When I opened the door to my bedroom, I was greeted with a few duffle bags and boxes. Most of my things for my room I would be buying when I got to California, yet shelves in my room still seemed a little more bare, and my room wasn't quite the same anymore.

I walked towards my bed, seeing the small bag sitting there on my blanket. I opened the small brown paper bag and my eyes bugged out of my head as the contents fell onto my blanket, before my mouth opened up into a loud laugh. I shook my head as I picked up the small folded piece of paper that accompanied the familiar looking box of condoms.

"_I'm proud of you, son."_

I shook my head and chuckled, picking up the box of condoms and tossing them on top of my duffle bag.

"Crazy, old man…" I said, shaking my head with a smile.

While I was definitely going to miss both of my parents, I certainly wasn't going to miss my father's odd forms of advocating abstinence and safe sex, nor my mother's rule of keeping my bedroom door open when Bella was over. They were my parents though, and no matter what, I loved them both.

* * *

It was early when Bella sent me the text that she and the Chief were on their way over to our house. I had all of my bags and boxes ready to go downstairs and was sitting in the kitchen with my parents, enjoying a glass of orange juice and drooling over the freshly baked cinnamon rolls my mother had sitting on the table, but were not to be touched until Bella and the Chief were here.

I wasn't surprised when I saw the police cruiser pull up in front of our house and soon Bella and the Chief were walking up to the door, Bella burrowed against her father's side as he held her close. Chief Swan didn't strike me as the overly affectionate type and I had a feeling he was only holding her that way because he didn't think I was spying through the window. He gave her one last squeeze when I opened the front door.

"Morning, Edward," he said, his voice gruff as always.

"Good morning, Chief," I replied, before my eyes traveled to Bella. "Good morning, Bella."

"Morning, Edward," Bella said with a sniffle.

Her eyes were puffy and red, and I knew last night she must've had a hard time saying goodbye to Sue, Seth, Leah, and Charlie. Charlie seemed to sense that we needed a moment and he pat me on the shoulder as he passed by us and headed into the kitchen, telling my mother that something smelled good. As soon as he disappeared, Bella was in my arms.

"Are you all right, baby?" I whispered before placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"It was just so hard to say goodbye last night. I mean, I knew this was coming for months now, but it didn't make it any easier," Bella said with another sniffle.

"I understand, baby."

I squeezed Bella tightly to me before pulling back so that I could take a look at her. She sighed as I leaned down and pressed soft kissed to her eyelids and cheeks and finally her mouth. Bella sighed as my lips touched hers, her body finally relaxing in my arms. I smoothed my hands up and down her back and pulled away when I heard my mother calling for us to come join them.

Breakfast was quiet and Charlie chatted with me about what routes I was going to take and where I was planning on stopping for gas, and then for the night. The goal (which was completely manageable) was to get to Portland for the night. We were going to spend a day poking around Portland before getting back on the road. From Portland, the goal was to get to Redding in California and then San Francisco to spend two days there before getting down to Stanford and checking in to our housing.

"Well…" Charlie said slowly, "I guess we better let you kids get going."

Bella and I both nodded silently as we stood and helped put the dishes away. We packed the Volvo full of our boxes and bags and miraculously everything but two boxes fit in the trunk of the car. My mother placed all the food and snacks where it was easily accessible and soon we were all hugging each other and saying goodbye.

My mother and Bella both had tears streaming down their cheeks and my father and Chief Swan both swiped suspiciously at their eyes. My eyes prickled and a tear fell down my cheek after I let go of my mother and I reached my hand out to Chief Swan as Bella said goodbye to my parents. To my surprise, he pulled me in for a hug instead.

"You take care of her, Edward," He whispered as he patted me on the back.

"I will, sir," I answered back quietly, still shocked by the Chief's gesture.

"And don't you be afraid to let her help take care of you either," he added.

"I won't, sir."

Chief Swan pulled back and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Drive safe, don't speed. If you get tired then pull over."

"Daddy, we will," Bella said quietly, wiping at her tears.

"Make sure you call us along the way," My mother added.

"And call us when you get to the hotel in Portland," My father said.

We all sighed and I wrapped my arms around Bella's shoulders.

"I guess this is it," I said quietly.

"We'll see you in a couple of months," My father said, wrapping his arm around my mother's shoulders to comfort her.

"Good luck you two," Chief Swan added.

"We're so proud of both of you," my mother said before sniffling.

"Thank you," Bella and I said at the same time.

"All right then," Chief Swan said, "Get a moving! Otherwise you'll never leave!"

With that proverbial push from the nest, I escorted Bella to the passenger side door of my car. She shouted, "I love you," to the Chief, which caused his ears to turn red, and he mumbled the words back before she slipped into the car. I closed the car door and walked slowly to my side, taking one last look at the large white house I called home, and my parents standing there arm in arm.

"I love you, mom and dad," I said, smiling as best I could as another tear fell down my cheek.

"We love you too, son," My father replied, my mother was too choked up to speak. She waved and nodded in response though.

With a deep breath, I climbed into the car and shut the door feeling like I was shutting the door to a part of my life.

"Are you ready, Edward?" Bella asked, tears still falling down her cheeks. I reached over and picked up her left hand, bringing it to my lips.

"I'm ready, Bella."

I let go of Bella's hand only for a few minutes as I started the car up and shifted into gear. As the car began to roll forward, Bella quickly snatched my hand back up in hers, and I saw her from the corner of my eye, turn around and look at our parents and my house one last time. Bella was silent as we drove down the lane and eventually made our way through Forks and south towards Portland. As I drove out of the town limits and past our, "Welcome to Forks" sign, I thought of everything that had changed this past year, and all that the town of Forks and my experiences here had done to shape who I was. I hoped I would never lose that part of me as I closed the door on my life in Forks and started down my path towards Stanford.

_You're leaving childhood behind and moving on into adulthood, Cullen._

_Am I not leaving you behind then?_

_Never, Cullen. Never._

Bella squeezed my hand and I turned to look at her, seeing that her tears had dried, and she gave me a dazzling smile that took my breath away like it always did. It was comforting to know that some things were never going to change.

**Well? Yes? No? Sniff sniff…I'm so sad to be saying goodbye to these two. I have two epilogues in the works, and I think you all will like them. :-D Well, I hope you will.**

**So, pretty please, will you let me know what you thought about this chapter and the story as a whole? Pretty please? Hope to have the epilogues up soon! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters…**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading & reviewing! I am REALLY sorry for not putting a tissue warning at the beginning of last chapter. It honestly didn't occur to me that I might've needed one. So, again, sorry about that, and that being said, maybe you'll need one for the epilogues? I don't know. Moving on…**

**A lot of information this chapter (and even a different POV), but I hope you guys all like it. :-D And I think this is more of a future take. The next one will be an epilogue.**

**Special thanks to my beta eternally_addicted. She makes all of my messy first drafts make sense :-D **

Epilogue #1

_4 Years Later_

"Hey, man, thanks again for doing all of this," I said, placing the last box on the floor.

"No problem…all these boxes wouldn't fit in your Volvo anyway," Emmett said, placing the box in his arms down. "Rosalie is going to help me mail them all off on Monday."

"I feel bad that you guys are going to do it. I could've done it before Bella and I left," I said, wiping my forehead.

Emmett clapped me on the back, something I was finally used to, and didn't send me flying forward anymore.

"You have bigger things to worry about," Emmett said, a wide grin on his face.

"Don't I know it," I mumbled.

If you told me, say, five years ago that I would be close friends Emmett McCarty, I would've burst out laughing in your face.

_Don't forget, Cullen, you did that exact thing when you found out he was going to be your roommate._

_Very true._

While I had been initially nervous, I refrained from asking housing to switch my assignment. I didn't want to…hurt Emmett's feelings, as he was seemingly happy about knowing his roommate. Bella was hesitant when I told her, but she just supported me like she always did. Rosalie was across the bay at Berkeley, so I figured we weren't going to see her too often. Plus, we weren't _supposed _to have overnight guests. That was a rule Emmett and I broke quite often that first year we lived together...though of course it was me that was breaking that rule most of the time. During freshman year, Bella's roommate was on the cheerleading squad. Unfortunately, they didn't quite get along as well as Emmett and I did. Bella was the one who was frequently an overnight guest.

Emmett and I got along surprisingly well as roommates and we became friends quickly. He was surprisingly serious about his education, and he didn't go out and party much with the football team. Every night after practice and study hall he was back in our room studying, and I often helped him with his schoolwork. On Saturday mornings in the Spring we went down every morning and ate breakfast in the dorm cafeteria and spent the morning just talking about random things before going off and spending our Saturdays doing whatever it was we were doing that day.

Over the course of that first year, I had become quite the sports fan, and surprisingly enough, _Rosalie_ and I had become very good friends. Thank Christ Bella was secure in our relationship, not that Rosalie and I would _ever_ feel that way about each other either. On the weekends during the fall, Rosalie often came over to our side of the bay. I went with her to Emmett's football games, and she came with me to Bella's volleyball games. Sometimes Emmett and Bella were there too, depending on their schedules. Over the last four years, we'd all become very close, and when we'd gone back to Forks for breaks, Emmett and Rosalie had hung out with the rest of our little gang.

Alice had flourished in Los Angeles and Jasper had as well, majoring in psychology and choosing to go on to get his Masters. While walking around in Santa Monica in one of her own creations, Alice had been stopped on the street by a buyer for Nordstrom. She had liked Alice's dress so much, and had been so impressed that Alice had designed and had made it herself, that she'd demanded to see more. Alice's new line Omniscient would be hitting all of the Nordstrom stores in the fall. Needless to say, she and Jasper were going to be staying in L.A. for a while. Bella talked to Alice every week, so I usually got my chance to talk to both Alice and Jasper then as well.

That's not to say that we didn't keep in touch with Ben and Angela either. In a surprising twist, Ben had decided to go pre-med as well. He and I would both be starting med school in the fall at the University of Washington School of Medicine. Angela unsurprisingly majored in journalism with a minor in photography. She was offered a job at the Seattle Times.

"So where's Bella at today?" Emmett said, breaking me from my thoughts. I realized he was walking out the door of the extra bedroom he and Rosalie had in their condo.

_That's a good question, Cullen…where _IS _Bella?_

_Quiet…what are you implying?_

_Nothing…_

I quickly followed Emmett out of the room.

"Well, you know her…we're actually in San Francisco. She's not going to pass up doing a little shopping around for things," I said.

Emmett and Rosalie's condo was definitely impressive. To my surprise, both of them had gotten their degrees in political science, though Rosalie was going to be the only one going on to law school for now. Emmett had achieved his dream of being drafted into the NFL, and by some miracle he was going to be staying here in the bay and playing for the 49ers. Bella and I had promised to come to the game when they were in Seattle.

"I never would've pegged Bella for a shopper back in high school," Emmett said plopping down on the sofa.

"Me either," I said with a chuckle, sitting down next to him.

"Maybe she's picking up something _special_ to wear for your trip?" Emmett said, wagging his eyebrows.

"Shut it," I said with a growl.

Emmett laughed loudly. "Oh man, Edward! Come on! You are seriously telling me Bella never did that again for you?"

"Yes," I pouted, rather childishly.

It had been my and Bella's one year anniversary, and she had insisted that she didn't want anything special. She just wanted to spend the night with me in my dorm room. I had thought it was odd, but I didn't complain. She didn't have a game that weekend, and Emmett was going to be in Berkeley visiting Rosalie. When Bella met me at my room, she completely ambushed me, doing the stereotypical trench coat with not much on underneath. All she had been wearing underneath was this ridiculously sexy cobalt blue lingerie. She was right in the middle of doing a very sexy strip tease for me when Emmett had come home unannounced. Needless to say our anniversary had been kind of a bust, and Bella had never donned sexy lingerie for me again. That was when Emmett and I had implemented our text and dry erase board on the door system. It had worked out well until the last month of the school year and the guys on our floor had figured out what the big "X" on the dry erase board meant. It was a _long_ month for both Emmett and I after that.

_No kidding, Cullen. You two were practically the definition of blue balls._

_I'd rather not remember that, thank you very much._

_Well, just keep imagining what Bella could possibly be out buying right now…_

_I'll do that._

We were quiet for a few moments before Emmett spoke again.

"So you got it, man?"

I swallowed heavily and replied nervously. "I do."

"Don't be nervous, Edward. Everything will go perfectly."

"Thanks, Emmett. I hope you're right."

He grinned and clapped me on the back. "I'm Emmett McCarty. I'm always right about these things."

Just as we were discussing potential dinner plans, Rosalie and Bella came home, arms laden with various shopping bags and grocery bags.

"Hey, babe," Emmett said, jumping up off the couch and taking the grocery bags from Rosalie.

"Hi," Rosalie said, giving Emmett a quick kiss. "Hey, Edward!"

"Hey, Rose," I replied, standing and going to Bella's side. She quickly stuffed a pink bag into a much bigger Nordstrom bag. I couldn't help but grin.

"Did you get me something, baby?"

Bella smiled as she put her bags behind her back. "Maybe…"

I closed the distance between us so that there was barely any space between our bodies.

"I bet I could make you tell me…" I whispered.

"Mmmm…" Bella hummed. "Nope."

She giggled and stepped around me.

"Bella…." I whined.

"Edward…" She drew out, placing her bags on the couch. "Come on, let me have this surprise. You're already whisking me away to Napa for five days, and making poor Rosalie and Emmett ship our stuff back to Washington. Let me do this for you."

"All right," I said, pretending to be disappointed.

"Hey, are Rosalie and I going to get something out of this surprise too?"

Rosalie smacked Emmett on the back of the head.

"OW! Damn, babe!"

"Don't ruin their romantic getaway. You're going to be the last person they'll be thinking about," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes. She went to go sit on a chair in the living room before she spoke again. The rest of us joined her, Emmett sitting on the armrest of her chair and Bella and I on the couch.

"So," Rosalie began, "if it's okay, I thought we'd stay in tonight and have one of our cookouts before you two leave. Lord knows when you'll actually make it back to the Bay Area."

"That sounds great," Bella answered, looking up at me for confirmation. I nodded in agreement.

After our freshmen year, Bella and I had found our own place off campus, about a fifteen minute drive away. Emmett had been sad, but he understood, and had ended up rooming with a friend from the football team. We'd all made it a point to get together once a week, either to study or hang out on the weekends. Rosalie was actually quite a good cook, much like Bella, and we ended up staying in a lot to cook and eat dinner and watch movies. Turns out, Emmett and Rosalie's tastes in movies weren't that much different from Bella and me. They even loved to play _Halo,_ which was awesome.

_And what did we learn way back when, Cullen?_

_You don't judge a book by its cover._

Our dinner turned out to be fabulous. Rosalie had bought all the ingredients for a surf and turf meal, and we used their outdoor grill since the weather was nice. It was weird that Bella and I were here, closing yet another chapter in our lives. Bella was going to be in grad school while I was in med school. She got her Bachelors degree in English, and was going to work on her Masters at UW. She was working on a novel, but wasn't ready to share it with me yet. As the night wore down, we soon found ourselves saying goodbye to the two people I never would've thought would become so important in our lives.

Rosalie gave Bella a big hug. "I'm going to miss you, girl."

Emmett and I chuckled as our two girls got a little teary eyed. He clapped me on the back and extended his hand to me. I took it and to my surprise he pulled us into our own hug.

"You don't need it," he whispered, "but good luck."

I patted him on the back.

"Thank you, Emmett. You too."

"You better call me," Emmett said, pulling back and placing his hands on my shoulders.

"He will," Bella said, coming to my side. "I won't let him lose touch."

Both Emmett and I knew that wasn't what he was talking about, but we nodded anyway. I gave Rosalie a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug. She wished me luck too, and I realized Emmett had spilled the beans to her.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "Bella has no idea."

I nodded, incredibly relieved.

Bella and I stepped out into the cool San Francisco air, deciding to walk back to our hotel since it wasn't too far from the condo. She pressed herself tightly into my side as she held my right arm with both of hers, her fingers playing with mine as we walked.

"Can you believe we're going back already?" Bella asked quietly.

"Four years sure flew by fast."

"Did you ever think that Emmett and Rosalie would become such good friends?"

I paused and chuckled quietly. "No. I was thinking the same thing earlier today when Emmett and I were storing our boxes."

"I'm glad they changed," Bella said quietly.

"We all changed," I replied.

"For the better."

"For the better," I said, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Bella's head.

I just prayed that after this weekend, things would change for the better yet again.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

"Ms. Swan? It's time for your aromatherapy massage."

My eyes opened lazily, my entire being feeling already completely blissed out. I was clad in only a very fluffy white robe and slippers, and if it wasn't for the temptation of a message, I might not move a muscle. My spa technician, Emma, looked at me with a knowing smile. We had already completed a honey rose enzyme exfoliation and a rose petal custard body masque. I had my massage and then a spa pedicure left to go. All of this was courtesy of my Edward.

I had agreed to go to Napa after our graduation to relax and celebrate with Edward. Our parents had come down for the ceremony and had flown back home. Edward and I were driving back since we were leaving the bay area behind. Never did I think that Edward would have gotten us accommodations in such a lavish resort. The Auberge du Soleil Resort was, in a word, amazing. It was up on a hill that overlooked the entire valley. It was so lavish and the grounds were absolutely beautiful in this June weather. I couldn't help but sigh dreamily as I thought of our suite.

"Ms. Swan?" Emma said, breaking me slightly out of my dreamy state.

"I'm sorry," I said, standing up. "I'm coming."

When Edward told me I was going to be having a deluxe spa day, I was hesitant, especially when he said that he wasn't coming with me. He claimed he had other things he needed to do and that he wanted me to enjoy myself. What he had to do in Napa, I had no idea, but over the years I had become very good at accepting his gifts. When I arrived at the spa, the ladies asked if there was also any waxing I wanted done with knowing grins on their faces after Edward left. I declined immediately. After the one time Alice and Angela convinced me to get my nether regions waxed, I vowed that I was never going to do it again. Number one: It hurt like a bitch, and number two: no one besides Edward or myself needed to be looking at my vajayjay that closely…not that I could _really _look at it, but that was besides the point. Shaving worked just fine.

I followed Emma and soon I found myself face down on the massage table and moaning in near ecstasy. Yesterday had been a long day, and Edward and I had definitely enjoyed a good amount of wine, visiting three wineries, Rubicon, V. Sattui, and Peju. We had also polished off a bottle of Moscato from V. Sattui last night after dinner. I was feeling that bottle a little bit this morning, and that probably also contributed to my accepting Edward's gift of a day of pampering so easily. In the past four years I had been spoiled by our athletic training facilities and the deep tissue massages that were available to us athletes. I let myself get lost in the relaxing movements of Emma's hands. As my mind had traveled back to the past four years and my volleyball career, I started to think about the other things that had happened over the past four years. Especially concerning my relationship with Edward.

Our first year had started out with a bang, attending Comic Con, which had been something that Edward and I had done two more times since then. We had both completely geeked out, and while he was nearly shocked to death by getting the chance to meet Sarah Michelle Gellar, I was practically a puddle of goo when I had gotten to meet Thor himself, Chris Hemsworth. We had both gone back to start our freshmen years at Stanford incredibly happy. Being away in San Diego and alone in a hotel room certainly hadn't hurt either. It had felt like it had been forever since Edward and I had been able to make love, even though we had done so on our entire trip from Forks to Palo Alto.

Though we had started out our freshmen year well, it had begun to take its toll on us as well. I still couldn't believe that Emmett McCarty had been Edward's roommate. I was so hesitant since he had been one of Edward's tormentors, but I trusted Edward when he'd told me it would be fine. I had been so busy with volleyball practice and study halls, not to mention that I traveled quite a bit for games and was gone a lot. The anniversary fiasco certainly didn't help matters either, and right before Thanksgiving, Edward and I had gotten into our first fight. Looking back, it had been so stupid. Edward had been working himself to the bone, both at the hospital working for his father's friend and trying to maintain his perfect grades. He had been in the library and had lost track of the time while he was studying, and he had kept me waiting for over an hour outside of his dorm. When he had finally shown up I just blew up at him. It was one of my rare weekends off, and my team had been getting ready for the playoffs, and all I had wanted to do was go out on a date with my boyfriend. I had ended up storming off, after saying some truly mean and stupid things, but luckily for me, Edward wasn't about to let it go. He'd run after me, pleading and making me see how foolish I was being. We'd ended up ordering a pizza and experiencing the wonderful phenomenon of make-up sex.

Things got a little better when Edward and I had moved out on our own after freshmen year. We had our newly formed friendship with Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward and I had both loved that when we came home at the end of our long days, it was to each other and not roommates. It was at the end of our Junior year that we faced one of our biggest challenges as a couple. We had been under a ton of stress that semester, Edward had, had a lot of labs and intense science classes and I had been under a lot of pressure in my English classes, having decided to major in the subject. It wasn't until Edward and I both finally sat back and relaxed when the school year was over, that I had realized that I had missed a period. I immediately panicked and was a tearful mess. Edward hadn't known how to console me, and I hadn't known what to say to him either. After all, this wouldn't affect only my future. Edward had put on a brave face and had gone out and bought five different pregnancy tests. He sat with me the whole time as we waited those agonizing minutes for the tests to be ready, and he held me even tighter when I was sobbing in his lap, not even sure if I was crying because the tests had all come out negative, or because they weren't positive. Never once did Edward let me go, whispering exactly what I needed to hear in my ear, and reassuring me that he loved me.

I sighed as Emma kneaded my lower back. Edward had done so much for me over the years, and I was so in love with him. I just hoped I had done enough for him. It was true that I didn't have a lot of money, and volleyball certainly made it difficult for me to have a job on the side, but I had tried to make sure that I did little things for Edward when I could. I made sure the apartment was clean (not that Edward made that a hard task), and I tried to have his favorite foods in the kitchen, and always made sure there was something for dinner for him, even if I was on a road trip. He claimed that I did more than enough for him, but right now, as I lay here in the most luxurious of surroundings, I felt like I didn't do enough. I immediately thought of the little pink bag that was stuffed away in my suitcase.

"Hey, Emma?" I asked. Her hands stilled on my shoulders.

"Yes, Ms. Swan?"

"How…um…how longer would a…um…Brazilian wax take?" I whispered the last words like I was doing something illegal.

Emma laughed before she spoke.

"Something for your young Mr. Cullen?"

I felt my face heat and I turned and buried my face into the table below me, nodding. Emma chuckled and continued working on my shoulders.

"Well, Ms. Swan, I think we can help you out."

* * *

"B, are you almost…um…almost ready to go?" I heard Edward call from the living room.

I chuckled and put the finishing touches on my lips. Edward was, much to my minimal protest, taking me out to a fancy dinner. My protest was minimal because of the purchases I made in San Francisco and the torture I suffered this afternoon. My purchases were safely tucked away under the navy blue wrap dress I was wearing, and I hoped Edward would like them. I reached down for my jewelry and panic set in. My promise ring was missing.

"Edward!" I nearly shrieked. I had taken it off for my spa day, but I had it when Edward and I had enjoyed some mimosas with breakfast on the patio.

"What? What is it?" Edward shouted, coming running into the bathroom. He froze in the doorway.

"Holy crap…" He said, his voice trailing off, and his eyes raking up my body slowly. If I wasn't missing my most precious material object, I would've been blushing.

"Edward," I nearly snapped. "I can't find my ring!"

The last part was a mixture of snappy and whiny. Edward blinked rapidly, drawing his eyes away from my chest (that push up bra must have been working) and looked me in the eyes.

"You had it this morning right? Weren't you playing with it on the patio?" Edward said calmly, though there was something funny going on with his voice.

I frowned. "Are you okay? Your voice sounds funny. You're not getting sick are you?"

"No!" Edward said quickly. "I'm fine."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not drunk are you? We both know how you get when you've had too much to drink."

"I promise I'm fine," Edward said, stepping forward and taking my hands in his. It almost felt like they were shaking as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Why don't you go look for your ring outside? I'll call down to the front desk and have them hold our car for a few minutes."

"Okay," I said, feeling my own heart rate coming down. I prayed my ring was outside, but if Edward was calm about it possibly missing, then I needed to be too.

I pulled back and took a moment to look at him. Over the years Edward kept working out, his reasoning being that he couldn't very well be an unhealthy doctor, and he really grew into his once lanky 6'1" frame. His suit looked black at first glance, but when I looked closer I saw that it was a very dark navy blue, with a matching tie and white collared shirt. His shoulders looked nice and broad and I sort of had a thing for his shoulders and back. I loved the way his muscles felt as they coiled and rippled underneath my fingertips when he would-

"Bella?"

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked quickly, snapping out of my little daydream. We were definitely going to have to act that one out tonight…and I was pretty sure we would once Edward saw what was underneath this dress. Being caught daydreaming still made my cheeks flush in embarrassment.

Edward lifted a hand and ran a finger down my cheek with barely any pressure. He gave me that half smile of his that I loved so much.

"What were you thinking about just now?" He asked softly, leaning in to look into my eyes.

"N-nothing," I stuttered.

_Smooth, Bella…real smooth._

"Mmmm…if you say so…" Edward whispered, and I knew he didn't believe me for a minute.

I quickly stepped away and started to head for the patio.

"We're going to be late!" I called, looking down at the ground, "I don't want us to miss our reservations so can you call the restaurant too after you call the car? Where did you say we were going again? I forget what it's-"

My voice died in my throat and I gasped loudly when I looked up. Our suite was aptly named the Private Garden Suite because our patio was fenced in and we literally had our own private garden. There were beautiful trees and bushes with all varieties of colors of flowers, and we even had our own private Jacuzzi. All of that wasn't what had me gasping though. The trees and bushes were covered in twinkling lights and there were white candles all around on the ground in tall glass jars to keep their flames from being blown out. They made a pathway that lead to a column. I walked up the pathway slowly and cautiously, now noticing that there was something black sitting in the middle of the top of the column. I gasped even louder this time, my hands flying to my mouth. It was a black velvet ring box, and next to it, a small card with the simple word, "open", written in Edward's elegant script.

My entire hand was trembling as I reached for the small box. I paused and turned to look over my shoulder back at our room. Edward was nowhere in sight, but if this box meant what I thought it meant, then I had no doubt I would be seeing him soon. I turned back around and focused on calming my hands so I wouldn't drop the box. My heart was pounding in my chest and I swallowed heavily as I carefully lifted the lid. My breath came out in one big whoosh and my brows furrowed as I dumped the contents of the box out into my hand. I lifted up the object that had fallen out so that I could look at it closer. Sure enough, it was a piece of coal.

_What the hell?_

"Bella…"

I turned around slowly, and could feel confusion still written all over my face. What the hell was this? People gave you coal when you were a bad child on Christmas! I was neither a bad child, nor was it anywhere near close to Christmas!

"You know," Edward started out slowly. "You're the Rogue to my Gambit."

"What?" I blurted out, so very confused.

Edward nodded. "And the Mary Jane to my Peter Parker."

My brows felt like if they furrowed any more they'd be covering my eyes.

"The Buffy to my Angel…because really, she never belonged with Spike."

My mouth opened and then closed when nothing came out. Edward was slowly moving closer towards me.

"The Sun to my Jin, my constant and my soul mate."

I began to gnaw on my bottom lip. I wasn't sure where the hell he was going with this. First of all, he sets up all of this romantic stuff in the garden, and then he gives me a piece of coal, and now he's saying I'm his soul mate. I couldn't keep up with the man.

"And last but certainly not least, you're the Lois to my Superman."

I couldn't help but smile a little when Edward was positively beaming at me. He took the hand that was holding the box and took the box placing it back on the column behind me.

"Isabella, my beautiful, Bella…" Edward said softly. "I want to be your Superman more than anything."

And my furrowed brows came back.

"Edward…"

"Wait," He said cutting me off, "I have to say this."

I went back to nervously gnawing on my lip and looking at Edward. His green eyes were so intense and focused, but soft and loving at the same time. I was constantly baffled at how he could look at me that way. Usually looks like that were saved for the bedroom.

_Focus, Bella…_

"I made you a promise four years ago," Edward said, his voice still soft. "I want to add to that promise. I promise that I will always keep you safe from harm and be your safe shelter from the storm. I promise that I will be that light for you when times are hard. And more than anything, I promise I will love you beyond forever. You have done all those things for me the past four years, Bella. Sometimes I think you're more like Superman than I am, but I want to be your hero, Bella. I want to be your knight in shining armor and your man of steel, and I promise everything I said and more."

He took the piece of coal from my left hand, chuckling as he did so. My heart was beating so fast and so hard I felt like it was going to burst right out of my chest. Either that or I was going to have a heart attack, which I really hoped wasn't what was going to happen. My body was practically shaking as I absorbed the meaning behind Edward's words.

"I'll never be as physically strong as Superman, but even he can't possibly love Lois Lane as much as I love you."

Edward held the piece of coal up between us.

"I had to get a little help since I can't crush this piece of coal into a diamond, nor do I have laser heat vision to put it in a setting."

The tears that I didn't know were gathering in my eyes began to spill over my cheeks and my vision was starting to get blurry. I could barely see as Edward got to one knee, bringing his other hand forward from behind his back. I hastily wiped away at my tears because there was no way that I wanted to miss seeing this. Edward held out a small velvet black box and inside it was the most gorgeous round cut diamond ring. When Edward's gaze met mine, I saw that his emerald eyes were glassy and he was trying to hold back his own tears.

"Isabella Swan, I love you with my entire being. Will you do me the honor being my wife?"

I couldn't hold back the sob that burst from my lips, nor the tears that began to roll down my cheeks as I began to nod my head like crazy.

"Yes," I croaked, my throat thick with emotion, "Oh God, yes! Yes, Edward!"

Through my tears I could tell that a brilliant smile spread across Edward's face, and he took my left hand, sliding the beautiful and stunning ring onto my finger. Edward stood and cupped my cheeks gently, his thumbs brushing away my tears. I could see his face clearly now and saw that he had his own tears running down his cheeks.

"I love you so much," Edward whispered. "You really agree to be my wife?"

My face broke out into a teary smile. "I've always been yours, Edward Cullen. Of course I want to be your wife."

Edward brought his face down to mine, pressing his lips to mine lovingly, and I felt like he was worshiping me and thanking me all in one kiss. My arms wrapped around his waist and my hands clung to the back of his suit jacket as I lost myself in his kiss. This man that I loved so much that I felt like my heart would explode had asked me to marry him. I knew that he promised me four years ago that he wanted to be with me forever, but this just made it all the more real. Edward hummed against my lips before pulling away. He brushed away a few wayward tears before placing a short and soft kiss against my lips.

"I love you," he murmured.

My hands trailed up to the back of his head and pulled him in for another kiss, my hands finding their way up into his glorious head of hair. Edward moaned against my lips, his arms wrapping around my waist to pull me closer. I could feel him hard and reacting against my stomach, and it made me throb between my thighs. Surely we didn't _really_ have to go to dinner right? I wanted all night with only my fiancé.

"Dinner? The car?" I asked between greedy kisses. I would tie Edward down to the bed if he said we were still going to dinner.

"Nope," Edward panted against my lips, "Never had the reservations. All a part of my distraction…"

I moaned loudly as Edward's lips began to descend down my neck.

"Inside…" I panted, "Inside…"

Edward nodded and scooped me up in his arms, causing me to squeal loudly. My girly outburst caused my cheeks to heat even further than they already were. Edward chuckled and kissed me quickly, holding me in his arms and carrying me back inside our suite. I took that time to really take a look at the ring that was now on my finger. It was bigger and so much fancier that I thought, but somehow it fit perfectly. The band was made up of other small diamonds, and I really liked the simplicity of the round cut. It was absolutely perfect.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked quietly as he walked slowly back towards the bedroom.

I turned to look at him, cupping his cheek with my left hand.

"Edward, it's so perfect. I…it's just amazing."

"I'm glad," Edward said, sounding very relieved.

He placed me gently on my feet once we were in the bedroom, and we slowly took turns undressing each other and worshiping each other's bodies with our lips and hands. Dinner and any other plans for the rest of the night were thrown out the window since all either of us wanted to do was celebrate our love for each other and the ring that now sat on my finger. Edward's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw the black and blue lacey bra and panty set that I had on under my dress, and his lips and tongue certainly appreciated the power of a push up bra.

I had tossed his shirt to the floor what seemed like hours ago and my hands wandered over the muscles of his shoulders and back. Edward certainly wasn't the fighting type, but I knew he would always keep me safe just like he had all those years ago on Halloween. I could feel it in his touch and the way he sighed my name as his lips skimmed across my collarbones that Edward loved me, and that he was kind and caring and sweet. He whispered words of adoration as he kissed his way up my neck, and I knew that inside, he was still the same sweet and loving boy that I had fallen in love with.

Edward sprawled me out on the bed, and as he crawled up my now naked form, I took in the changes in him as well. Physically, Edward was certainly all man now. I never would have made him change his looks or work out, but the confidence he gained from doing those things certainly never hurt, and he just looked like a man now, no longer a gangly teenager. He nibbled at my breasts, making me cry out, knowing that I loved it when he did that. He wasn't the fumbling teenager anymore, and he knew how to touch me and how to move in all the ways that drove me wild. Every time we made love, whether it was sweet and slow, or hard and fast, he made sure that I felt how much he worshiped me with each of his movements.

I cried out when I felt his fingers and his lips begin to work in tandem, a move that was guaranteed to make me come. Edward groaned against my skin as I moaned and writhed beneath him, feeling him hard and ready against my hip. I was gasping for breath desperate to tell him that I wanted him and not his fingers, but it was too late as I felt myself shatter against him, crying out his name. Edward's lips and tongue slowly caressed my chest and neck as I came back down to earth, and soon his lips were pressing against my own as he shifted his body between my legs.

"I love you, Bella…I love you…" Edward murmured repeatedly as he slowly slid into me and made us one.

I sighed and moaned softly as his arms and hands went under my back and he anchored himself to my shoulders. My hands found their favorites places on his back as he kept his movements slow, and our lips found each other, moving with the slow rhythm of our hips. We had been together this way countless times, yet this time it felt different. I couldn't really explain it, but I felt it. My body trembled with each of Edward's touches, and our sighs were the only sounds in the room despite the fact that we both clutched at each other like we couldn't get enough. I struggled to keep my eyes open and from succumbing to the feelings around me, but as I gazed into Edward's eyes, his pupils so dilated that his eyes almost looked black, I was lost. Edward moaned my name softly and I welcomed the weight of his body against mine.

The French doors that led out from our bedroom onto the patio were open and there was a breeze that came through, cooling our heated bodies. It felt amazing and I sighed, as Edward rolled to the side and I immediately pressed myself against his side. My left hand lay on his chest and I couldn't stop looking at the ring on my finger. It was so beautiful.

"Just in case you're worried," Edward murmured, "I still have your promise ring."

"I'm glad," I replied quietly. "It will always be special to me."

I could feel the cool metal of Edward's ring on his finger as his hand trailed up and down my arm. It was such a turn on to me knowing that he wore a symbol of our love and commitment too, and someday, officially, I was going to replace the ring on his finger. Over the years, I had really come to love that ring too. Not that I wasn't secure in our relationship, but it certainly helped keep the girls away. Edward was still so awkwardly uncomfortable when it came to meeting new people, and he never knew what to do when girls hit on him. Not that I was much better, but my ring had been a little more successful at warding off men. A smile broke out across my face as I thought about my promise ring.

"I think we should hold on to your promise ring."

"Oh yeah?" I said, sitting up a little to peer down at him. "What do you want to do with it?"

Even in the faint light, I could see Edward's cheeks beginning to turn red.

"Tell me," I said, poking him playfully in the side.

"Um…" Edward stuttered out. "Well, um…I was thinking we could keep it and…and maybe give it to our daughter. If we have a daughter."

My heart seemed to skip a beat and I felt all fluttery inside. He was thinking about kids…he was thinking about _our _kids.

"You want a daughter?" I whispered, looking into his eyes.

Edward shrugged, giving me a small smile. "A miniature Bella would be amazing."

"But you wouldn't mind a mini Edward either?"

He shook his head. "I just want everything that you'll give me, Bella…but if we have a mini version of you, then I definitely want to give her that promise ring."

"What for?" I said, trying to keep in my chuckles. He gave me that ring as a promise to marry him one day. What on earth did he want to give it potentially to our daughter for?

"To make her promise me that she's not going to date until she's thirty, or that she won't have sex until she's married. Probably both."

"Edward!" I said pushing on his shoulder.

"Oh come on…if we have a daughter you're not going to want her dating boys and what not. I know how teenage boys think, B."

I snorted. "And I know how teenage girls think, and I would like to think that I did pretty good with dating as a teenager."

"You only dated me, Bella."

"Exactly," I said, leaning down and pressing my lips to his. "Any child of ours is going to be so smart, and loved, and kind…she _or_ he will know when they've found the one."

Edward smiled up at me and reached up to cup my cheek.

"How did I get so lucky, Bella?" He murmured.

I leaned down and kissed him. "I'm the lucky one."

Edward shook his head.

"I never would've made it this far without you, Bella."

"And now I'll always be by your side," I whispered, reaching up and tracing my fingers down his cheek. "I'll always be with you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too."

"Forever."

I glanced down at the ring that now lay on my fourth finger.

"Forever."

**Well? Yes? No? I hope you enjoyed that future take. And I never say no to writing outtakes or more future takes if there's a demand for them. Just don't request future takes just yet. I still have an epilogue coming. :-D**

**So…please let me know what you guys though, good or bad, pretty please? I'll post the epilogue in a couple of days! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing with SM's characters…**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! ~*sniff sniff*~ This is it. There's a much longer a/n from me at the bottom, and yes, there's been another time jump. And maybe a tissue warning...**

**Special thanks to eternally_addicted for all of your support, help, and friendship :-D**

Epilogue #2

_**EPOV**_

_Another 11 years later :-)_

"Hey, B! I'm home!" I called out as I came in the door, shaking off the rain.

I threw my keys into the bowl on the table near the door that held all of our car keys and started to look through the mail.

_Bill, bill, ugh…fifteenth reunion reminder,,,_

_You know Bella wants to go_

_Ugh…don't remind me. Bill, ooh…this is interesting._

It was a letter from the It Gets Better Program. I smiled as I opened the letter. During my time at Stanford, I went to fundraisers and volunteered for functions for the program in San Francisco and the bay area. The program had been such a huge part of my working with the students in La Push fifteen years ago, and I never forgot that experience. I still did work with the program, and they were asking if my father and I would come and speak at a function in San Francisco in the summer and speak about the importance of doctors being aware of bullying and how to be supportive, no matter your personal beliefs. I was working out of my own private practice as a pediatrician in Bellevue and the program and my time in La Push had always been a big part in forming my own beliefs and values. I made a note to call my father about it later. However, knowing my mother, she'd probably be calling sometime within the hour.

"Whatcha got there?"

A wide smile spread across my face. "Hello, beautiful."

My Bella rolled her eyes but gave me a smile anyway. The years did nothing to diminish her beauty and she looked radiant as she stood there in a long black cotton dress. She was stunning and positively glowing. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders as she buried her face against my chest as best she could.

"How was your day?" Bella murmured against my chest.

"It was good…nothing out of the ordinary today. And that letter I had was from the It Gets Better Program. They want my father and me to come speak at a function in June."

"But our fifteen year reunion is in June," Bella said, pulling away to look up at me.

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Bella, we _just _went to our ten year reunion five years ago!"

In all honesty, I didn't have a very big desire to go back for another reunion. I agreed to go to our ten year because we had been in Forks anyway, but I was tired and grumpy from my residency hours and I didn't the least bit enjoy seeing classmates who had never spoken a word to me in high school, being all nice to me and pretending like we had been the best of friends. I wasn't mean to anyone, even Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley, but that didn't mean I enjoyed being there or wanted to see them again.

"I know…but Angela and Ben are going. And Emmett and Rosalie said they were going to be there this time. Alice and Jasper might even make it. Plus, you know our parents are going to want us to come."

"Bella, I was doing my residency in Forks. I'm pretty sure if I hadn't been, we wouldn't have gone," I sighed.

"Well, I want to go to Forks to see our friends," Bella said, her voice determined. I knew I wasn't going to win this fight.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to her forehead. "All right. I do want to see Em and Rose too, and if Alice and Jasper are going to be there then we should definitely go."

Bella tip toed as best she could and pressed her lips to mine. I sighed and leaned my forehead against hers. Hopefully this time I wouldn't be as tired and grumpy now that I worked regular hours as a private practice pediatrician, but I wasn't betting on it.

"So…how were you two today? Any problems?" I asked softly.

Bella smiled and we both looked down at her swollen belly between us. Her hand rubbed softly over the top and I joined her.

"Your son has been kicking up a storm today," Bella whispered. "I don't think he's going to wait much longer."

I couldn't help but smile. "Well, I guess it's a good thing that he's due to meet us in a couple of weeks."

"Our little Anthony," Bella whispered, looking up at me.

I sighed happily. In just a matter of weeks, our little man would be here. I was excited and nervous at the same time. I was going to be responsible for raising a little boy.

_Who'd have thought eh, Cullen?_

_It'll be a nice turn of events._

_Something different to experience._

_Definitely._

"Oh, and Leah and Beau are going to be visiting too. Seth and Kyle might be also, I'll have to double check with Mom."

I nodded as Bella spoke of her now official step-siblings and step-mom. Charlie and Sue had tied the knot and were celebrating ten years of marriage. Bella called Sue, "mom" almost immediately after she became a Swan, not having any contact with her own mother. I was happy that Bella had a mother with her three years later when she and I got married. Ben, Jasper, Seth, even Emmett, and I had been very skeptical of Leah's now husband Beau when we first met him. The two of them met in college at UW and he was some blonde haired, guitar playing, Ducati riding guy from California. Fortunately he turned out to be a good guy, and he understood Leah like no one else. He loved her and it was evident when he looked at her. Bella had told me that they might have something to announce themselves. We both hoped she was right. They would be great parents.

Seth had graduated high school and ended up at the University of San Francisco. That was where he met his partner Kyle. They had been together for eight years now, and they both lived in the city still and often saw Emmett and Rosalie. I knew Seth also still kept in touch with the other members of our little group, and through him I had learned that Rachel and Paul's relationship had weathered the storm of adolescence and they were now married. Leann worked in New York City, and to my surprise, Colin and Hanna were married and living in Los Angeles. Colin was finishing up his residency and was looking to become a cardiovascular surgeon. I was so proud of all them, and I tried to keep up with all of them as much as I could, as well as get updates from Seth.

"Where's Charlie?" I finally asked, after a few minutes of quietly holding Bella in my arms.

She sighed heavily, pulling back and reaching up to cup my cheek gently.

"Bedroom. Doesn't want to come down for dinner."

That snapped me to attention quickly.

"Why not? What's wrong?" I asked.

From the smell's coming from the kitchen, Bella had made something Italian, most likely her lasagna that she could just throw in the oven and be done with. Charlie loved lasagna. Something was definitely wrong.

Bella sighed again. "You better go up there. It was apparently a bad day today, and Charlie didn't want to talk to me about it."

"Okay," I sighed sadly, "I'll go up there. You just put your feet up and relax okay, B? I'll take care of it."

Bella pressed a kiss to my lips. "Okay, good luck, Daddy."

I slowly climbed the steps of our two-story home. After I finished my residency in Forks, Bella and I bought a house in Bellevue, on the other side of Lake Washington from Seattle. I didn't particularly want to work in the city, and Bella didn't want to raise kids in a concrete jungle so we settled on Bellevue. It was a nice area, and perfect for raising little Charlie, and soon, Anthony. Charlie had just been born when Bella and I moved to Bellevue, and between raising Charlie and writing her third novel, and putting up with my crazy hours trying to get my practice off the ground, Bella was exhausted. She was strong through it all though, and I loved her even more for it. Charlie was an amazing child, and I knew Anthony would be too. As I walked down the hallway, I heard soft sniffles coming from the bedroom. My heart clenched in my chest and I immediately picked up my pace and found myself standing in Charlie's doorway in no time.

"Hey, baby girl…" I said softly, as I stepped slowly into the room.

My beautiful little Charlotte, or Charlie as she liked to be called, was sitting in the middle of her new "big kid" bed, cuddling her stuffed animal bunny. She looked up at me with the big brown eyes that were identical to her mother's and swiped angrily at the fat tears that rolled down her cheeks behind her glasses. Her looks were all Bella, but unfortunately her eyesight was inherited from me. My poor baby girl had to start wearing glasses this year because she couldn't see. My little Charlie let out a loud sob before she threw herself face down on her bed, cuddling her bunny to her chest. I frowned, the sound of her tears too much for my heart, and I immediately rushed to sit on her bed, scooping her little frame into my arms.

"Daddy…" Charlie cried, burying her face in my chest. Her bunny was clutched between us as she continued to sob.

I held my Charlie tightly as I ran a hand up and down her back trying to soothe her. This was my baby's last year of pre-school and then she was off to kindergarten. My little baby was almost five years old and was growing up so quickly. I would never forget the first time I held her tiny body in my arms as she wailed. There was nothing more perfect and more awe inspiring than seeing your first child being born. I knew that Anthony's birth was going to be just as amazing, but they always say you have a soft spot for your first…even when she is rubbing her snot and tears all over your shirt.

_Find out what happened, Cullen! Geez, man!_

_I'm getting to it! She can barely talk!_

I held her and rocked us slowly, humming _Clair de Lune_ for her. It was one of her favorites, just like her mother. I closed my eyes, humming and listening to Charlie's breathing. Slowly but surely, she calmed down and was hiccupping when I finally stopped humming and pulled away a little so I could see her face. I hated seeing her face all splotchy and red, and I knew that if Bella came up here she'd just burst into tears because of her hormones. _Anything_ made her cry these days, and if her daughter's tears made her cry when she wasn't pregnant, then I didn't want to imagine what would've happened if Bella was up here right now.

_Probably why she sent you up here, Cullen._

_Good point._

I reached down and smoothed back some of Charlie's chocolate brown curls and adjusted her glasses on her nose.

"So, baby girl, why are you crying?"

Charlie's bottom lip started to tremble and I feared for the worst that she was going to burst out crying again.

_Abort! Abort, Cullen!_

"B-b-be-be-ca-cause S-scott w-w-was m-mean t-to me!"

She did start to wail again, throwing her body against my chest and nearly knocking the wind out of me. I held her tightly to me again, trying to soothe her with my words and rock us.

_At least we have a name now, Cullen._

_That Scott better watch his back!_

_What are you going to do about it, Cullen?_

_Nothing…I'm just saying…_

"Shhhh…baby girl, I got you…it's okay now…" I murmured.

While Bella's tears were still one of the most heart breaking things I've ever endured, my little Charlie's broke my heart even more. I had repaired my once strained relationship with my parents over the years and we were now closer than ever, but when I became a father to my Charlie, I vowed I was never going to be like my parents in those years that we were all distant from each other. I swore that I would always be here for her, and Anthony, and they would be the most loved children in the world. Charlie's tears had slowed again and were now just sniffles as she rubbed her cheek against my chest.

_I am definitely going to have to change my shirt before dinner._

_Focus, Cullen._

"Can you tell me what happened, Charlie?" I said, barely above a whisper.

There was a big sniffle that shook her entire little body and braced myself for another round of tears. Fortunately she nodded against my chest and pulled away a little so that I could see her tiny face. Her glasses had slipped down her nose and I carefully pushed them back up. Her bottom lip still trembled slightly and I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, her big chocolate eyes drawing me in.

"Tell me, please, Charlie, so Daddy can make it all better."

"You promise you'll make it all better, Daddy?" Charlie whispered.

"I promise, baby girl."

I could feel one of her teeny hands fisted in my shirt and the other toyed with one of her bunny's ears. I hugged her close to me, trying to prompt her into speaking.

"Did Scott say something to you?"

Charlie sniffled and swiped at her eyes.

"He…he called Mommy, 'fat'!" she cried, her brown eyes finding mine. She looked so distressed and I was trying to stay calm.

_How dare he call my Bella fat! She's _pregnant_!_

_Easy, Casanova…Charlie has more to say._

"And then…and then I tolded him that he was wrong! Cause he is wrong right, Daddy? Mommy has my baby brother in her tummy? She's not fat!"

My little girl had a scowl on her face that was also inherited from her mother, and if I was learning anything about my daughter, it was that she was also going to inherit her mother's fighting spirit. At least I hoped she would. We definitely weren't at the bottom of this story yet.

"You're right, my Charlie," I said with a smile. "Mommy is not fat and that is your brother in there that is making her tummy big."

"I tolded him that!" Charlie cried. I didn't bother correcting her grammar.

"And what happened after you told him that?" I asked.

"He…he pusheded me and said I can't play with him and the other kids…and then…and then…"

_Uh oh…the sniffles and the trembling bottom lip are back…_

_Brace yourself, Cullen!_

"And then he said I can't play 'cause I wear glasses and that means I have four eyes and I'm…I'm a freak!"

My baby started wailing again and it was even louder and even worse than before. I crushed her to my chest as she sobbed and I moved us so that I could lean against the headboard and I rocked us slowly, hoping I could calm her down again so we could talk.

"Oh, my Charlotte…my Charlie…" I murmured into her hair, "Shhhh…pretty girl. Mommy and I love you so much, and we're so proud of you for telling Scott that Mommy's not fat and that's your brother in there. You told the truth and I am so proud of you!"

_That's it! That Scott better watch his back! No one insults my two girls! _

_And your boy technically…_

_Either way! No one insults my family!_

_Easy, Papa Bear. Don't lose sight of what's important here._

"I love you, baby girl. Daddy is so proud of you."

"Y-y-you are?" Charlie sniffled, peaking up at me.

I smiled down and brushed my hand over her cheek.

"So proud of you, Charlie."

"B-but…Scott was s-s-so m-mean!" Charlie pouted. "W-what if he is m-mean again?"

"Then you don't listen to him, Charlie," I said seriously. "There is nothing wrong with wearing glasses. Glasses help people to see the world right?"

Charlie nodded silently. I thought things through a bit, hoping that Charlie would understand what I was saying.

"Do you remember Daddy's favorite cartoon character?"

Charlie nodded enthusiastically, a small smile on her face. Though I did have some office hours of Saturdays, Charlie was usually up super early, and she and I had a routine of watching Saturday morning cartoons before Bella woke up and before I headed in to the office.

"Superman!" Charlie cried triumphantly.

"That's right, baby girl," I said with a smile. "And do you remember what Superman looks like when he's not wearing his Superman suit?"

Charlie scrunched up her face in thought, looking so adorably like Bella. Our little girl might have some grammar issues to still work on, but she was so smart and she learned so quickly. Bella claimed that was inherited from me, but I told her it was evenly inherited from the both of us.

"He looks like a regular man?" Charlie asked.

I nodded. "That's right, baby girl, but do you remember what he wears on his face? Over his eyes?"

I don't think my heart even beat for a second before my daughter triumphantly crowed the answer.

"HE WEARS GLASSES!"

"That's right!" I cried, equally enthused, "You're so smart, Charlie! He _does_ wear glasses! Just like you!"

"He does," Charlie agreed.

"And just because he wears glasses, does that make him a freak?" I asked, looking seriously at Charlie. Her eyes went wide and she shook her head quickly.

"No!" she cried. "He's a superhero, Daddy! He saves the world from the bad people!"

"That's right," I nodded. "And do you know who else wears glasses?"

Charlie's brows furrowed as she thought. None of our family friends wore glasses, but my father and I did. Her eyes lit up and I knew she got it.

"You and Papa do!" she cried, a smile on her face.

"That's right, baby girl. Papa and I both wear glasses. Are Papa and I freaks?"

Charlie shook her head, her eyes wide. "No, Daddy. I love you and Papa. You are not freaks!"

She moved closer and her voice dropped to barely above a whisper.

"Daddy? Can I ask you a question?"

"Okay," I whispered back just as softly, moving closer so I could hear her.

"Are you and Papa superheroes? Cause you wear your glasses at home, and you both go out and save lives during the day right?"

I couldn't help but chuckle a little, but when I saw that my daughter was looking up at me with wide, hopeful, brown eyes, I decided that encouraging her imagination couldn't hurt. Growing up, I had always thought of my father as a superhero saving lives.

"If I answer," I whispered, "You can't _ever _talk about it outside of our house okay? Only you, me, and Mommy can know."

"And Papa, Nana, Gramps, and Gran right? Can they know?" Charlie whispered excitedly.

"Yes, they know, but remember, we don't talk about it outside of the house. Superheroes need to protect who they really are right?"

"Right…like Clark…Clark…Clark Kent!" my girl said proudly.

"Yes, exactly like Clark Kent."

"Okay."

We were quiet for a few minutes and I knew I should make sure Charlie understood and felt better, and that Scott was just a bully. I wasn't sure I could quite explain what a bully was to an almost five year old, but she definitely understood good guys and bad guys. I didn't want to give her the wrong idea and have her think Scott was some sort of villain though. I would explain what a bully was before she started kindergarten.

"Daddy, am I superhero too?" Charlie asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. Before I could even answer she was talking again, and her voice was very excited and she was now practically bouncing in my lap.

_Well, I'm glad to see her smiling again._

_Focus on what she's saying, Cullen! Good lord…_

"Cause I helpeded Mommy pick up the trash on the beach 'member? And then when Ms. Nelson tooked our class to the park, I pickeded up the soda cans and Ms. Nelson said that I was saving the Earth!" Charlie's eyes were so big, and I was so happy to see my girl so happy and excited.

"And then when I founded a bird with a booboo on its wing, Ms. Nelson helpeded me take care of it in my classroom 'member?"

I nodded my head. I definitely remembered the little red cardinal that my baby girl had talked about non-stop until it was time to let the bird fly away.

"Ms. Nelson said I saveded the bird too! So that makes me a superhero too right? Cause I helpeded the earth and the birdie?"

I nodded and leaned down, pressing kisses to her cheeks and tickling her tummy. Charlie squealed with laughter.

"You can be my superhero in training okay? You're still in school so that means you're not a big superhero like me and Papa yet, but when you're done with school, then you'll be one just like us," I said, smiling down and my daughter, my joy.

"Okay," Charlie said, smiling brightly. "When I growed up, I'm going to be just like you and Papa, Daddy."

My throat constricted as I felt my eyes prickle. My little Charlie was my treasure and my joy, and to hear her say that warmed my entire being. I hugged her tightly to my chest.

"I love you, baby girl."

"Love you too, Daddy."

A loud gurgle from my tummy surprised both of us, and Charlie giggled.

"Your tummy is talking, Daddy."

I smiled. "I guess that means it's time for dinner, huh? Smells like Mommy made lasagna."

My daughter squealed something that sounded more like, "lay on ya" than "lasagna" as she scurried off my lap and out the door, bunny in tow.

"Wash your hands downstairs, Charlotte Cullen! And WALK please!" I shouted after her.

I sighed as I stood up, looking down at my messy shirt. It was absolutely filthy, but part of the territory that came with being a father. As I looked around the flowery pink and purple bedroom, I hoped my little girl would always be comfortable having Daddy and daughter chats…even when she was a teenager. I began to unbutton my shirt and head towards me and Bella's bedroom. I was definitely not going to have an appetite if there were remnants of snot and tears on my shirt. To my surprise, I found Bella standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall. She was swiping at the tears that were running down her cheeks.

"Bella? Baby, what is it? Is it Anthony? Are you all right?" I asked, alarmed, and quickly found myself at her side looking her over.

"No…" Bella sniffled, shaking her head. "I heard what you said to Charlie."

My eyes widened. What I had said? What specifically did she hear?

"What did you hear, love? And why are you crying?"

_Stupid question, Cullen! She's pregnant!_

_Oops…_

Bella sent a teary glare my way.

"These stupid hormones make me cry about everything!" she cried, brushing away more tears. "But I think I would have cried anyway, Edward."

Her arms went around my waist and she pressed herself between the opening of my shirt. I couldn't help but shudder from the contact. Any part of her bare skin always felt like a live wire against mine.

_Focus, Cullen! Now is not the time to go down _that_ path…_

_Right, right…_

"You were so great with her, Edward," Bella murmured. "Our little girl is so loved."

I leaned down and kissed her head.

"Our little boy will be too."

"I don't doubt that," Bella said, looking up and placing a quick kiss on my lips. "He'll have you as a father."

I reached up and cupped Bella's cheek. My beautiful girl…my beautiful B…fifteen years together and I still loved her just as much as I did when I first said those three special words to her. I loved her even more than that actually. She gave me strength, she gave me courage, she gave me love, she gave me honesty, and she gave me one beautiful child with another on the way. Bella had given me my entire life, one that I didn't know I was missing until she was brave enough to ask me to tutor her in math.

"I love you, Isabella Cullen. I love you so much," I whispered, leaning my forehead against hers.

"I love you too."

Soon Bella and I were kissing like teenagers again and I felt like I couldn't get enough of her. Obviously, my subconscious was screaming at me that our daughter was somewhere, but at that moment, I couldn't think of anything else but the woman in my arms, the woman who had given me so much to live for. We were so lost in our kiss that I didn't notice Bella's cell phone ringing downstairs, nor that Charlie had answered it until I heard her shriek.

"EWWWWWW! KISSEY FACES!"

Bella and I practically jumped apart, both of our faces completely red as we stared and saw our daughter standing at the top of the stairs with Bella's cell phone against her ear.

"No, Nana! I saw them! Mommy and Daddy were making kissey faces with each other in the hallway!" Charlie said, a sound of disgust in her voice as she unfortunately relayed that news to my mother.

We had told Charlie she was only allowed to answer a cell phone if she saw Nana or Gran's pictures when there was a phone call. My dad had learned to censor himself in case Charlie answered, but Charlie's namesake, her dear Gramps, had trouble remembering sometimes.

"Daddy's shirt is coming off…" Charlie whispered into the phone, snapping me back to the present and making me remember she was talking to my mother.

"Charlie, let Daddy have the phone please?" I said as nicely as I could. She nodded to something my mother was saying on the other line.

"Okay, Nana. Love you! Here's Daddy."

Charlie held out the phone to me. "Nana says you're in trouble, Daddy."

I grimaced and looked back at Bella. She mouthed, "I'm sorry," before she was distracted by Charlie pulling on her hand saying she had to go to the bathroom. While Bella supervised Charlie in the bathroom, I went to change my shirt and listened to my mother scold me for "manhandling" Bella in front of Charlie. My face felt like it was on fire when my mother told me to, "keep it in my pants." Thirty-three years old, and my mother is telling me not to have sex. I was suddenly grateful it wasn't my father who called. That could've been worse. I promised my mother Bella would call after dinner, and hung up, promising we'd also be over for dinner and a sleepover this weekend. Now in a clean shirt, I walked out into the hallway, and found my baby girl coming running straight for me. I scooped her up quickly and threw her slightly in the air, making her squeal as I caught her. She giggled as I pressed kisses to her face and walked towards Bella.

Bella smiled and smoothed back Charlie's wayward curls as she and I both wrapped an arm around the other's waist. I pressed a kiss to her forehead before whispering an, "I love you", just for her. Bella smiled and pressed herself to my side as I escorted my family down the stairs to eat dinner.

I thought back to what Charlie had said about me being a superhero as I relished the feeling of my entire world in my arms. When I was a kid, I wanted to be Superman. I wanted to save lives and I wanted to defeat my villains, who at the time I thought were my bullies Mike Newton and Emmett McCarty, but things change and we learn new things. Emmett was one of my closest friends, and now, I wasn't so sure that a superhero's life was all that it was cracked up to be. Sure, Superman got the girl, but what about after? He didn't have what I had wrapped up in my arms did he? He wasn't basking in the complete and total glow of being blissfully happy with everything he could have ever wanted out of life. No…he didn't and he wasn't.

Once, when I looked back on who I was in my senior year of high school, I compared myself to Clark Kent/Superman thinking we had a lot in common. We both hid behind our glasses. We were both bumbling and a little clumsy. We were shy in front of the brunette that held our affections…but then the glasses came off. Now we were strong in the face of danger. We stood up for those weaker than ourselves. We overcame obstacles and bad guys that stood in our way. We fought for what was right in the world. However, then I really thought about it. We were similar I suppose, and even if he did have Lois Lane, she was no Bella Swan now Cullen. I realized that wanting to be Superman was never who I was, and Bella's love was what gave me strength and helped me figure out who I was and find the strength inside to overcome fear and be the best that I can be.

Now, there is never a question of who I am or what I could be. With pride, confidence, and strength, I can say that I am Edward Cullen, and he's the only man I'll ever want to be.

_**THE END**_

**Well? Yes? No? ~*sniff sniff*~ I can't believe this is it! I am going to miss this Edward so much! :-(  
**

**I don't even know where to begin in thanking people, but the biggest thanks definitely need to go to my beta and dear friend eternally_addicted! She helped make sense of my messy first drafts, and also, she was the one who originally encouraged me to submit an entry for the Sport of Love contest, which is originally where Chapter 1 and this story stemmed from. So, thank you, bb! I really couldn't have done it without you!**

**Thank you to all of you who have ever read, reviewed, added me on your Favorite Story/Story Alert/Favorite Author/Author Alert lists, tweeted my updates, reviewed for a blog, nominated this story for awards…all of the support really means so much to me and "thank you" just isn't enough and I regret that it's all I have, so THANK YOU! :-)  
**

**I am also going to shamelessly plug my nominations for The Tomato Soup Awards! My story "Remember Me" is nominated for Best Organic Tomato (Best Original Plot), and Best Cotton Candy (Best Fluff). My story "Whatever It Takes" has also been nominated for a Best Caffeine Award (Best Story You Stay Up All Night to Read), and my beta is nominated for The Gardener Award for Best Beta. AND I am nominated as an author for the Star Fruit Award (this makes me blush…Most Unrecognized Author That Deserves to be Fan-Girled).**

**Voting is September 6-20****th****. I hope you'll vote for me, or at the very least check it out. There are a lot of different categories and stories nominated! :-)**

http:/thetomatosoupaward(dot)blogspot(dot)com

**I have had the best time with this Edward. Thank you for indulging me in my fun. So, one last time, pretty please, will you let me know what you thought? Good or bad? Thank you again! Author alert me if you want to know what I have coming next. It's already in the works. :-)**

~NoelleSeven


	23. FFT Outtake

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading & reviewing! This is my outtake that I wrote for the Fandom for Texas Fundraiser. Special thanks to my beta eternally_addicted. This is a future take, and gives us a look at Daddyward :-)**

**Title: Meet Charlie - a "Setting It All Up" outtake**

**Author Penname: NoelleSeven**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Catch up with Edward and Bella ten years after high school, and join them as they meet their baby Charlie for the first time :-)**

**Warnings: Language and Edward's mind is a bit pervy. Lemony times are inferred.**

Meet Charlie –a "Setting It All Up" future take

"That will be five dollars and seventeen cents."

I groaned quietly as the person in front of me paid, and I wanted to knock my forehead against the magazine rack to my right. Not only was I tired and grumpy, but it was also ten o'clock at night, I had just finished working a 24 hour shift, and the only cashier open just _had_ to be none other than Mike Newton.

_Why do I have to be here _right_ now?_

_Because Bella really wanted strawberry ice cream and Cheetos_

_But did she absolutely have to have them tonight?_

_Stop being a baby, Cullen. Your _wife_ is at home pregnant with _your_ baby!_

The scowl on my face grew. My subconscious certainly wasn't helping anything and now I had to deal with Newton. Hopefully it would be brief…but somehow I doubted it. It had been a crappy shift at the hospital, I hadn't seen my wife in hours, and now I had to deal with Mike Newton who had been the bane of my existence since I was a child. _Lovely_.

_Which would you rather deal with, Cullen? Mike "still a douchebag" Newton, or a very grumpy, hungry, and pregnant Bella?_

_Touché._

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Edward Cullen."

"Mike…" I mumbled, placing the chips and ice cream on the belt in front of me.

"So, the good doctor is just living on ice cream and cheesy chips? And to think everyone said you were doing so well," Mike said as he began to ring up my purchases. My eyes narrowed. I really wasn't in the mood for any of his crap.

"They're for Bella," I growled. There was no one else in the store and I knew from past encounters that Mike was the manager.

That had been a downside to coming back to Forks to do my residency. Bella and I had to run into people like Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley-Newton, and Lauren Mallory, who never left Forks after high school, and were doing things like working at the Thrift Way and the diner. I knew that Bella and I were a big source of gossip for the small-minded classmates of ours who never left. Bella had majored in English at Stanford and had written two books that had hit number one on the Bestsellers list. Apparently, stories about superheroes and fighting evil never went out of style. Of course, people also talked about me, and the fact that the town's beloved doctor's son was also going to follow in his footsteps.

Other than the occasional run-ins, things had been generally great while we had been here. Well, I mean, my residency hours sucked but that was to be expected. Thankfully, I only had a few more weeks left in my residency. Through it all Bella stayed strong and supported my dream of being a doctor, and when I was home and not sleeping, I listened to her read the manuscripts for her books. I stayed awake most of the time.

_Let's not forget the time you fell asleep in the middle of sex, Cullen…_

_HEY! I had just worked for forty-eight freaking hours! Give me a break!_

_Bella almost gave Little Edward a break all right…_

_Ugh…_

"Bella was looking a little fat the last time I saw her. Do you really think you should be buying her this kind of food?"

"What?" I snapped.

"Bella's been looking a little pudgy these days. I guess it's true what they say about women. They really let go of themselves once they get married."

I slammed my palms on top of the check out belt. I was fed up. It had been a shitty day and I did NOT need this moron's insults about my love to add to it. When I looked up at Mike, I let out a growl and closed my hands into fists. This was a far cry from the once geeky Edward Cullen I had been in high school, but I grew up, and apparently Mike Newton never would.

"First of all," I growled, "Bella is _pregnant_ you asshole! She's carrying my child, and if you insult her again, I will make sure you never work anywhere in the state of Washington again."

Mike's eyes were wide and all the blood seemed to seep from his face.

"And lastly, women are not the _only_ ones who let themselves go after marriage," I said, my eyes looking Mike up and down. I normally never would've said something like that, but Mike had really caught me at a bad time and he had insulted Bella on top of it all.

I threw a ten-dollar bill down in front of him, grabbing my purchases without even bothering to put them in a bag.

"Keep the change."

I stormed out of the store and jumped into my car, cursing the fact that Thrift Way was the only grocery store in the area. Maybe there was a way we could do online delivery or something for the last few months we were in Forks.

_Online deliver in _Forks? _Are you kidding, Cullen?_

_What? One can hope._

_Keep dreaming, Cullen._

When I arrived home, there wasn't a sound in the house. I sighed and put away the food items Bella had texted me about grabbing on my way home. She was probably already sleeping. I didn't blame her. She was tired all the time and still working so hard on her writing and also being supportive of me. Not to mention she was carrying our child, something I was beginning to think was one of the hardest jobs in the world. I sighed as I trudged towards our bedroom. I was tired and wanted to pass out, but just being in our home and knowing Bella was in our bed was enough to make my bad mood lift slightly.

The lamp on my bedside table in our bedroom was the only light in the room and I just stopped and stared at Bella sleeping in our bed. She went through phases of being too hot or too cold throughout the night, and currently I was guessing that she was feeling too warm. She was clad only in a pair of panties and one of my tank top undershirts, which really was hardly covering anything. While my beautiful Bella was indeed much larger, she was in no way unattractive. She was still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and her large baby bump only made me love her more.

_Oh, Cullen, don't lie…you know you love her giant boobs and insatiable libido too._

_Well…those are nice too._

I made my way to the bed and sat down gently at Bella's side. Though I really wanted to just throw myself down and pass out, I wanted a few moments alone with my baby…which was usually impossible since Bella was usually awake when I was. Slowly, and carefully so I wouldn't wake Bella, I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her uncovered belly. I still marveled at how hard the skin on her stomach had gotten and I placed my hand gently on top.

"Hello, baby…" I whispered, stroking Bella's tummy softly. She shifted positions slightly but didn't wake.

"Were you good to mommy today?" I asked. "I hope you were. Daddy had a really bad day at work, but I'm happy to be home now with you and mommy. I even got that ice cream and those Cheetos that you and mommy love so much. You'll get to enjoy them tomorrow."

To my surprise, a strong kick hit my palm. I ran my hand soothingly over the spot.

"Shhhhh…calm down, baby. Let mommy sleep. I promise you'll get your snacks tomorrow."

I leaned down and pressed my lips to Bella's stomach. Apparently our child was listening to me because there wasn't another kick. I smiled.

"I love you, baby," I whispered.

Going about my nightly routine, I thought about what it would be like to have a daughter. I also thought about what it would be like to have a son. Both terrified me for different reasons, and I was sort of regretting our decision to wait until the baby was born to find out what we were having. If I had at least known what we were going to have, I at least could have prepared myself a little better. I mean, what the heck was I going to do if we had a little girl? I knew nothing about raising little girls (besides from a doctor's standpoint) and the thought of her becoming a teenager almost made me sick. There was no doubt a daughter of ours would be as beautiful as her momma.

_Cullen, this is part of why you married Bella. She'll always be by your side and she will help you raise a baby girl._

_What if we have a boy? I'll be responsible for raising him to be a gentleman._

_You can do it, Cullen. So this baby wasn't conceived according to plan, but you will love it nonetheless and you and Bella will be amazing parents._

_You say some amazing things some times._

_I try._

I finally went back into the bedroom and turned out the light, and lay down on our soft bed. Before I even had the chance to pass out, Bella turned and curled into my side as best she could, our child nestled between us.

"Edward…" Bella sighed.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to Bella's forehead.

"I love you, B."

* * *

"Why didn't you wake me, Dr. Cullen?"

"Mmmmph…" I grumbled, facedown into my pillow.

_Cullen, your wife is trying to talk to you._

_Go away. I'm exhausted._

_Just don't say that to your wife…_

My subconscious went blissfully silent and I couldn't help but moan as I felt Bella's small hands on my shoulders. I could feel Bella moving around the bed and felt her settle on top of my hips, the weight of our baby pressed against my lower back. I moaned against into my pillow as I felt Bella's hands begin to massage my sore shoulders. I turned my head to the side so I could speak.

"I should be taking care of you…" I nearly groaned.

"Mmmm…I can still spoil you, Dr. Cullen. Pregnancy hasn't made me an invalid."

My residency was officially over and I working as a doctor at Forks General now. I was one of the few pediatricians on the staff, and I had been called in last night to help assist with patients coming in from an accident that happened out on the road on the way to Port Angeles. It had been a bad one and they had needed every hand they could get.

"My dad told me the accident was pretty bad," Bella said quietly.

I just nodded. She knew that even here in Forks, we did still see the occasional gruesome or heartbreaking patient. I had been in the first year of my residency when a patient died right in front of me. We had done everything that we could, but we were too late. I had come home that night distraught and had clung to Bella as I vented my frustrations and sadness about losing a patient. She had held me as she ran her hands up and down my back to soothe me. We had both known that during my residency, there would be a chance that I would lose patients. We both also had known that it was something that was inevitable for a doctor, and that even when I finally got my own private practice off the ground, the possibility would still be there. We had decided to put off opening my own practice until after our baby was born. Bella and I were also going to move to Bellevue. We wanted to be near Seattle, but we also didn't want to live in the city or in Forks. I was helping at Forks General for now until it was time for us to move.

"You didn't forget about tonight did you?"

"What's tonight?" I mumbled, my eyes closed and fully enjoying the blissful feeling of my wife's hands on my back.

"And they said I would turn into the forgetful one while I was pregnant…" Bella mumbled.

"What's tonight?" I repeated, my voice a little clearer. I knew it was June, but it wasn't my birthday and I was pretty sure there were no other significant days we celebrated in June. The only other thing I kept in mind about the month of June was that Bella's due date was approaching, and we had about four weeks left before we met our baby.

"Our reunion is tonight," Bella answered.

"What?" I nearly shouted. I tried to sit up, but remembered where Bella was and flopped back down.

Our tenth high school reunion was tonight. I groaned and hit my head against my pillow. I could feel Bella moving off of me and felt her body settle at my side, her hand running through my hair.

"I know you don't really want to go, but Alice, Jasper, Angela, and Ben are all going to be there."

I sighed and nodded. I had actually talked about the reunion with Emmett a couple of days ago. He and Rosalie weren't going to be able to make it. As it turned out, Rosalie was also ready to burst, and their child was due any day now. Ben had ended up in Seattle for his residency so it wasn't going to be too far of a trip for him and Angela at all, and Alice and Jasper had flown in from Los Angeles yesterday. Since I had been working all day, and had then been called in to assist with the patients from the accident, I hadn't seen any of them yet.

"Can't we just have a reunion with the six of us at our house or the Lodge or something?" I groaned.

"Baby, the reunion is _at _the Lodge," Bella answered.

_Good one, Cullen._

_Hey now, the reunion hasn't exactly been my number one priority. Bella is pregnant with our baby and I've been at work saving people's lives._

_You know Bella really wants to go…_

I pressed my face down into the pillow and let out a string of unintelligible words and screams. I really had zero desire to go back and reunite with people from high school that didn't particularly give a crap about me, but for Bella, I would go. Plus our friends that I haven't seen in a long time were going to be there too.

"What time do we need to leave by?" I said, turning to look at Bella.

She was wearing a simple blue cotton maternity dress, but she looked absolutely stunning. Her mahogany hair was hanging down and framing her face, her skin glowed with that rumored "pregnancy glow", and if I was being really honest, her breasts looked magnificent. Bella chuckled and leaned forward to kiss my forehead.

"You have some time. Take a nap and I'll wake you okay?"

"Sounds good," I said before letting out a large yawn.

"Sleep," Bella said with a giggle.

My eyes slid closed.

"Love you," I mumbled as I felt sleep begin to take me.

"I love you more, E," was the last thing I heard before I was out.

When I felt Bella pushing my shoulder, I could've sworn only minutes had passed.

"Wake up, Edward. You need to get ready."

"No…" I groaned and burrowed further under the covers.

"I swear if our child is this hard to wake up, I will blame you, Edward. Get up, E!"

Bella pushed so hard on my shoulder that I almost fell out of the bed.

"Okay…okay…I'm coming…" I grumbled, sitting up.

I was still in a pair of scrub pants, but I had somehow worked my top off. I rubbed my hands across my face in an attempt to wake myself up further.

"You better wake up if I go into labor in the middle of the night."

I frowned and looked up at Bella, but my frown quickly disappeared and was replaced with awe. I knew she had been teasing about me waking up, but I wasn't even thinking about that anymore. Bella was wearing a satin looking black dress, one of the ones where the skirt started to flow out from underneath her boobs, which looked amazing, and flowed nicely over her bump. Her hair was shiny and long and curled and her make-up was flawless…my love was literally glowing and the smile on her face made her even more beautiful.

"You…you look amazing…" I whispered, unable to take my eyes off of her.

Bella blushed and looked down, picking at the hem of her dress.

"Alice designed it for me."

I stood up and walked over to her, letting my hands rest on her hips. I leaned down and pressed my lips to her softly.

"You look so beautiful, Bella. Absolutely gorgeous."

"I'm going to be red the entire night if you keep all this flattery up," Bella mumbled against my lips.

"Good thing red and black match so well."

Bella laughed and pushed me away.

"Go change. I'll be waiting in the living room."

"Did Alice send something for me too?" I called as I headed towards our en-suite bathroom.

"It's in the closet!" Bella called as she walked out the door.

I jumped in the shower and washed up. I dried off quickly and attempted to tame my hair. It was shorter than it had been in high school, but it was still as crazy and as unruly as ever. Walking back into our bedroom in my towel, I half expected Bella to ambush me somewhere. Her libido was going to be the death of me.

_Are you complaining, Cullen?_

_No…not really._

_You better remember that when you have to go six weeks without sex after the baby is born._

_Duly noted. _

When I opened up the closet, I found a garment bag hanging with a note with my named on it, written in Alice's trademark pink ink and swirly handwriting.

_Edward-_

_Bella told me you really got into wearing plaid (plaid, Edward? PLAID?), so I decided to make you a couture plaid shirt. Enjoy, and throw the rest of your lumberjack wardrobe away! :-D_

_~Alice_

_P.S. Wear your black dress shoes._

I couldn't help but chuckle. Growing up here, I had never given a second thought to wearing plaid shirts, but I discovered they were quite comfortable and an easy thing to buy and throw on. Plus, Bella never complained. However, apparently that was a fashion faux pas to Alice. I unzipped the garment bag, and was instantly impressed. Alice had made me a blue and white plaid shirt with a Chinese dragon embroidered on the front and taking up most of the left side of my shirt. She also included a pair of dark wash jeans from her clothing line and a black blazer. I couldn't help but chuckle. The clothes were a little fashion forward for our little town of Forks, but they were incredibly nice, and I didn't want to face the wrath of Alice for not wearing them.

When I headed out of our bedroom, changed and ready to go, I found Bella in the kitchen…munching on Cheetos. I raised my brow in question at her and she gave me a simple shrug.

"Your baby was hungry and wanted Cheetos. Who knows what kind of stuff they are going to serve at the Lodge."

I chuckled and snatched a Cheeto before taking the bag and closing it up. Bella pouted as I put the bag away.

"Did you just take food away from a pregnant woman, Cullen?"

_Oh crap, Cullen…you're a moron!_

_We have to go! And she's the one who wanted to eat all healthy! She did a good job about that until recently!_

_Don't say that to her, Cullen. She'll put Little Edward out of commission for good!_

"Ummm…no?"

_Genius response, Cullen._

Bella walked over and one of my hands instinctively went to cover my crotch. I knew she would never do it, but my body reacted that way anyway.

"You're lucky I love you so much," Bella whispered, before leaning up and kissing me quickly.

"Luckiest man alive," I replied.

Bella grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the door.

"Get me to the Lodge, E, and feed me!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Our drive to the Lodge was mostly silent, except for Bella humming along to the radio. One of her hands was entwined with mine while the other smoothed over her bump. I had just stood by and watched her many times singing and humming and even talking to our baby when she thought I wasn't paying attention. Especially when she had been working on the nursery. We decided not to go crazy since we were moving, but there were already tons of baby clothes and stuffed animals and blankets and such. I knew my mother, Sue, and Alice were going to have field days when our baby was finally born.

I had barely even had Bella's door open when we arrived at the Lodge before I heard the squeals and deep chuckles.

"BELLA!" Alice and Angela squealed in unison.

"Oh sure…I'm not here…" I mumbled as I helped Bella out of the car.

"Oh hush," Alice said nudging my shoulder. I saw Jasper and Ben hanging back a bit, both chuckling under their breath.

"Nice to see you, Edward," Angela said.

"Nice to see you too, _Angela_," I said, giving Alice a pointed look.

"Oh fine! You look good, Edward! But I need to see what my dress looks like on your beautiful wife!"

Bella was blushing again as I steadied her on her feet, and the squeals began again. I almost felt like we were back at that Adam Lambert concert we had gone to back in high school.

"Ladies, perhaps we can take the squealing and reuniting inside," Jasper said, clapping me on the back.

It was almost as if the three girls didn't even hear them and they were practically skipping along into the Lodge, leaving us men outside.

"Well, I guess it's nice to know some things never change," Ben said.

I chuckled and reached out my hand, shaking Ben's.

"How are you Dr. Cheney?" I asked.

"Never been better, though I do blame you and Bella. Angela hasn't stopped asking me when we're going to start a family."

"Don't you want that?" Jasper asked, as I shook his hand.

"Yeah, but I want to be settled in at a hospital and stuff first," Ben replied.

"What about you and Alice?" I asked Jasper.

"Maybe in a few years," Jasper shrugged.

"Well, are you ready to do this?" Ben asked as all three of us turned to face the Lodge.

"Let's just get it over with," I mumbled.

To my relief, the girls had occupied a table that was in a corner and far from the action. Jasper made the rounds, talking with the former athletes that he had known and Ben and I made a beeline for the table. Bella and I sequestered ourselves in the corner and that made it hard for people to come over and talk to us. I knew there were a lot of people who wanted to come gawk and see if it was true that Bella was pregnant or not. I didn't see why it was such a big deal, and I was protective of her all night.

Of course, the usual idiots tried to come over and start something, but Jasper, Alice, and even Angela made it impossible. The girls jumped on Lauren and Jessica when they tried to hit on me and called Bella fat, and Jasper shut Mike Newton down before he even got near our table. While I hadn't wanted to go originally, it was nice to see our friends and to catch up with them all. We also had plans to get together the next day before they all had to leave and I had to work another shift.

My body felt exhausted, and I had never been happier to finally be at home. I sighed as I leaned against the counter and brushed my teeth. Our reunion hadn't been as bad as I had thought it was going to be, and I did enjoy talking with Jasper and Ben. I mostly stayed in our corner the entire evening and that minimized the amount of talking I had to do with people who hadn't even talked to me once in high school. I jumped slightly when I felt Bella's hands on my stomach and running up to my chest.

"Mmmm…you're taking too long," Bella practically purred.

I groaned and bent down to rinse out my mouth. Bella's hands didn't stop their tortuous paths across my chest, and I just about threw my toothbrush down on the sink as Bella's hands traveled south.

"Bella…" I moaned.

"Come on…let's go play doctor…"

* * *

"Dr. Cullen, you have a phone call from your wife on line two."

"Thank you, Alex."

I quickly put down my pen and picked up the phone.

"Hello, love."

"EDWARD! IT'S TIME!"

"Time?" I shouted back, standing up and knocking over my chair. "Where are you? Is anyone with you? I knew I shouldn't have gone to work today! I'll be right there, baby! Don't-"

"EDWARD!" Bella shouted, cutting off my ranting. "I'm with your mom and we're almost to the hospital."

"I'll meet you at the ER!"

I hung up and sped out of my office, grabbing at things as I went. Hopefully Bella had her bag with her and my mother was keeping her calm.

"Dr. Cullen-"

"Alec! Cancel any other appointments I have today! Bella's in labor! I have to go! Page my father for me please and tell him! I'm going to the ER!"

"Good luck!" I heard Alec call out after I raced out the door. I nearly collided with another doctor and yelled my apologies as I went.

_Holy shit! Bella's in labor!_

_Slow your roll, Cullen! Calm down, man!_

_But she's having our baby! TODAY!_

_And you're not going to do her any good by freaking out!_

I ran out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened.

"Hello, Dr. Cull-"

"Has my wife come in yet?" I panted, leaning on the nurses' station.

"No, Dr. Cullen, we'll get a wheelchair and room ready. Is she en route?"

"Yes!" I nearly hissed, tugging on my hair.

"Calm down, son."

I whirled around to find my father standing there, an amused smile on his face.

"I got your page, and I just talked to your mother."

"She talked to you while she was driving?" I shouted.

"Calm down, Edward," my father said, as he started dragging me by the elbow towards the entrance to the ER. "Your mother is using her hands free set, and there they are!"

My head snapped towards the driveway, and sure enough there was my mother's white Mercedes pulling in, with a grimacing Bella in the passenger seat. I was at her door as soon as the car came to a stop.

"Bella! Baby, how far apart are the contractions? When did they start? Did your water break?"

"Edward," Bella whimpered.

I was in motion quickly, hating that Bella was in pain, and helped her into her wheelchair that was brought out to the car. My mother got out and kissed us both on the foreheads.

"Good luck, kids. I'm going to go park the car."

"Thank you so much, Esme," Bella panted, her hands holding her stomach.

"You're going to do great, Bella."

Bella let out a cry and I focused once again on the situation at hand.

_Oh God! She's in so much pain! I've seen live births! She…she…it's going to hurt!_

_Not as much as it's going to hurt when Bella castrates you! Especially if you don't calm down!_

_Oh God…can we do this? Bella has always been the strong one! I…I…ARGH!_

"Edward!" Bella cried out, one of her hands clamping down on my own.

"Okay, B…it'll all be okay."

After getting Bella situated and hooked up in her room, time seemed to move at a crawl. I couldn't even begin to imagine how much pain Bella was in, especially since she decided to do this without the drugs, and I was on the verge of having a panic attack. Both sets of our parents had arrived and come in to see us, and Angela was driving in from Seattle. I had called her once Bella got situated and she just arrived.

_I can't believe she's been in labor that long!_

_Yes…she's still in labor…_

_I can't believe that!_

_Stay strong, Cullen._

"Edward…Edward…" Bella whimpered.

I tried not to make a face as I took in her sweat soaked face, and the pain that she was obviously in. At last check, she was only 8 centimeters dilated. I prayed that the doctor would be in soon to check and that Bella would be ready to push. I was nervous and anxious, but I didn't want Bella to be in pain anymore.

"Edward," Bella sniffled, and I was at her side immediately.

"What is it, baby?" I whispered, taking her hand in mine.

"I…I don't know if I can…if I can do this."

"Oh, Bella," I murmured, bringing her hand to my lips. "You're the strongest person I know, B. If anyone can do this, it's you."

"This isn't supposed to be how it goes right? I mean…am I…am I supposed to be in labor this long?"

_Don't you dare say that you've seen patients that have taken longer, Cullen!_

_I wont'!_

I reached up and cupped Bella's cheek, making sure she was looking me in the eyes. When watery brown met my green, I smiled and spoke again.

"Bella, everything is going to be fine. This might not be what you thought it was going to be, but that's okay. You can do this, and soon, we _will_ meet our son or daughter."

"Edward," Bella cried, "I love you so much. Please remember that when I'm cursing you and telling you I'm never having sex again."

I chuckled and squeezed Bella's hand. A very unmanly squeak left my lips when Bella started to scream and grunt and squeeze the life out of my hand.

"AAARRRRGGGHHH! Okay, Bella, just breath, baby…just breath…" I said through gritted teeth.

Much to both of our reliefs, Bella's doctor came in when the contraction was over.

"All right, Cullens, let's see if the time is here!"

I held my breath, trying my best not to freak out as the doctor examined Bella. When she announced that it was time to push, I almost passed out.

_STAY WITH US, CULLEN! Bella needs you!_

_It's time! She just said it's time!_

_This is it, Cullen. Let's meet the kid!_

As the doctors and nurses set everything up for the delivery, my mother and Sue came into the room. Bella wanted them both there, and I couldn't complain, considering that between the two of them, they had done this three times.

"All right, Bella. It's time to push!" The doctor called from between her legs.

Bella looked up at me with watery eyes.

"I love you so much, Bella," I said, "You can do this, love."

With Sue on one side, and my mother and I on the other, Bella began to push. I tried not to shake and remembered to breathe as Bella screamed and cried out. Part of me was considering not having another kid, but I knew that wouldn't be my sole decision.

_After this, I don't know that Bella will want another either, Cullen._

"All right, Bella, that was great! The head is out! On the next contraction I want you to push again all right!"

"Edward! It hurts, Edward!" Bella whimpered.

"It's okay, Bella…our baby is almost here," I whispered.

"Dr. Cullen?" Bella's doctor called. "Would you like to deliver your baby?"

My eyes went wide and I looked at Bella. Her eyes were wide as well. I never thought I would be given the chance to delivery my own baby. To be the first one to hold him or her, to be the first one to welcome him or her into the world…I wanted that.

"Edward…don't look down there! You're never going to want to have sex again!"

My eyes just about bugged out of my head, and Sue and my mother were barely able to stifle their coughs.

_Don't you dare tell her you've seen and done this numerous times before, Cullen!_

_I won't! _

I leaned down and kissed Bella's forehead quickly.

"Nothing could ever make me _not_ want to have sex with you," I whispered to her.

Bella was already flushed and sweaty, but I swear she turned a shade darker.

"Please, Bella. I want to do this. Let me be the first one to welcome our baby to the world."

Tears spilled over Bella's cheeks.

"Okay," she whispered back.

I gave her one more quick kiss on her forehead and Sue took my place at her side. Bella's doctor stayed near as I took my place between Bella's legs.

"All right, Bella, here comes another one. Push!" Her doctor called.

There was nothing disgusting about this as I guided our baby's shoulders and head. There was no one else that would've seen the beauty in all this, and all I could feel was pure awe.

"You're doing great, Bella. One more push and your baby will be here!"

I looked up from where I was and was able to see Bella's face.

"I love you, B. Let's meet our baby," I said.

"Okay…"Bella cried softly. "Okay."

It was quick, but everything seemed to happen in slow motion, and I knew I would never forget it. I could hear Bella cry out and the encouraging words of our mothers and her doctor, but all I could focus on was the small body that slid into my arms. After quickly clearing out the mouth and nose, I was greeted with the most beautiful sound in the world, and finally knew the gender of our baby.

"It's a girl! Bella, we have a little girl!" I cried. All I could feel was awe and wonder as I gazed down at our little girl in my arms.

It didn't matter to that she was a goopy mess and crying her little lungs out. She was absolutely beautiful. I counted her eyes, ears, nose, fingers and toes…everything was there and she was absolutely perfect. My vision began to blur and at first I was confused why my vision was going, but I realized I was crying. I looked up to see Bella crying, looking completely exhausted, but still so beautiful.

"She's beautiful, Bella," I choked out, the tears falling down my cheeks "She's so beautiful!"

I was able to cut the umbilical cord and soon our baby girl was off getting measured and weighed. Sue and my mother were whispering and smoothing back Bella's hair as I came to her side.

"Edward…she's so beautiful…" Bella cried.

"Just like her momma," I said, stroking Bella's cheek softly.

"I love you, Edward…so, so much."

I smiled and kissed Bella's forehead softly.

"You didn't curse me out once," I said with a chuckle.

Bella raised her arm and whacked me playfully and softly. She was completely tired out and I didn't blame her one bit.

"Rest, Bella. I'm gonna check on our little girl."

I didn't have to go anywhere though because a nurse was bringing our little girl over, wrapped up in a pink blanket with a tiny pink hat on her head. I still couldn't believe that she was finally here. I had never seen anything more beautiful besides her mother.

"Oh, Edward…" Bella gasped as another nurse helped situate her. Soon, our little girl was in her mother's arms, and the tears started up all over again.

_I never thought I would have this one day._

_You deserve it, Cullen. You've always deserved the love and happiness._

We both gasped softly as tiny eyes cracked open and the tiniest cry I ever heard left her mouth.

"Looks like she knows her parents," Sue commented. My mother was beside herself, tears streaming down her face, and Sue had her arm wrapped around her.

Bella smiled and stroked our daughter's cheek softly.

"I guess we got a Charlie anyway."

"What?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Well," Bella said, "Remember we said if it was a boy we would name him Charles Anthony, and if it was a girl we'd name her Charlotte Esme?"

I nodded.

"Charlie is a nickname for both Charles and Charlotte."

"Charlie…" I whispered, looking down at our little girl. "Do you like that name, baby girl? Charlotte or Charlie?"

To our surprise our baby girl let out a soft coo and turned her head, snuggling herself towards Bella's chest and moving her head in a near "yes" movement.

"I think she likes it," Bella whispered.

I smiled and kissed Bella's forehead before leaning down to kiss our daughter's tiny head.

"Charlotte Esme Cullen…welcome to the world."

* * *

I woke to the sound of soft cries coming from the baby monitor. Bella was absolutely passed out at my side, so I carefully pulled myself out of her arms, tugged on a pair of pants, and crept over to Charlie's room. Charlie's cries weren't too loud, but I knew she was definitely unhappy about something. I just hoped she wasn't hungry. Bella had just been up with her an hour ago to feed her.

"Hey, my pretty Charlie…why are you crying?"

I picked her up and instantly smelled the problem.

"Oh…" I grimaced. "I see."

I carried Charlie over to her changing table and took a deep breath. I could do this. If I could reset broken bones and perform surgery, I could change a poopie diaper. So far, Bella had done all of the poopie ones. I had somehow managed to avoid that. My stomach nearly emptied its contents when I finally got Charlie's diaper open.

"Holy- -"

I cut myself and covered my mouth for a second.

_Suck it up, Cullen! You deal with accidents and vomit and blood all the time at work! You can do this!_

_How does something so tiny produce something so…gross?_

_This is your child, Cullen. Suck it up!_

"Oh my, Charlie…I don't know how mommy does this."

I made decently quick work of cleaning Charlie up and quieting her down. My cleaning of her tiny bum was meticulous and soon she was in a fresh diaper and all clean, and was looking up at me with those grey-blue eyes of hers. I smiled and kissed her forehead. I was praying that she would have her mother's brown eyes. Her hair was covered in a smattering of dark brown, so I was already pretty certain she would have Bella's hair too. I took a seat on the ottoman we had in the room. I knew if I sat in the rocking chair I would fall back asleep. I held Charlie in my lap and gazed down at her, smiling and whispering softly.

"You are all happy now huh? Well, next time it's a poopie one, let mommy know okay?"

I chuckled as my little girl cooed. She was over a month old now, and would be going for her six-week check up soon. Her eyes were open and she was looking up at my face.

"You're going to meet Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper tomorrow. Don't be scared of Aunty Alice okay? She's probably going to smother you in gifts and pink frilly things, but she loves you almost as much as your momma and I do."

I sighed and looked down at Charlie, and we just silently stared back and one another.

"You're going to be so beautiful, baby girl, and everyone already loves you so much. I'm so proud to be your daddy, and I'll always be here for you okay? I promise you with all of my heart…I'll always be here for you and I'll always protect you and love you. And your mommy, well, she will be too. And she'll teach you how to be strong, and how to fight for the things that you love, and she'll teach you how to see the good in people."

"You'll teach her that too you know."

I looked up and was careful not to startle Charlie, and found Bella standing in the doorway. I smiled as she walked closer and knelt down, stroking Charlie's head softly. Apparently my promises and words had put her to sleep.

"I mean it you know," Bella said. "You've come so, so, so far since high school, E. You are strong, and you see the best in people, you fight for what is right, and you love harder than anyone else I've ever known."

"You made me that way," I murmured.

Bella shook her head, taking Charlie from my arms and slowly placed our daughter back into her crib. I stood up and walked behind Bella, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"You found yourself, Edward Cullen. I might have been by your side, but everything you've done, everything you've become…_you _did that."

"I'll always need you by my side."

"Cheesy, E…very cheesy."

"But very true."

"You just need me by your side to change those poopie diapers."

I chuckled quietly.

"Well, that would be nice too."

Bella turned in my arms and wrapped hers around my waist.

"Come on, Dr. Cullen. The bed is lonely without you."

Bella moved to leave and I lingered, looking at Charlie and checking on her one more time. She was sleeping soundly, her little chest rising and falling steadily.

"She's going to be okay, Edward," Bella said, leaning against the doorway.

"Are you sure?" I asked, even though she had been sleeping in her crib ever since we had come home from the hospital. I was pretty sure Bella and I had this conversation almost every night.

_What do you mean 'almost', Cullen? More like _every_ night!_

_Shut up! I've never done this before! We have to be careful!_

_Sure…if that will help you sleep better at night, Cullen._

_How about you go to sleep for the night?_

_Fine…_

Bella wrapped her arms around me as I got to the doorway.

"Of course I'm sure, Edward. After all, she has you for a father."

_That's right…I'm her father._

_And she's a lucky girl indeed. A lucky girl._

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that peek at Edward and Bella's life and Charlie's birth. Thank you for taking the time to read and thank you if you donated to the cause. I have met quite a few people from Texas through being a part of this fandom, and they are some of the sweetest and nicest people I know. Plus, this Hawaii girl has always wanted to visit Texas. :-D Thank you again!**_


End file.
